Ombre Mako
by Sandra Lutices.D
Summary: Il y a des tournants dans une vie, des évènements qui vous plongent dans une tourmente que vous n'auriez jamais pu imaginer. Emmenée de force devant le Président ShinRa, mise devant un choix qui ne demande pas d'éternelles réflexions, Syla devra apprendre à survivre, à se battre, à conditionner ses étranges capacités. A aimer aussi, avec la force et les douleurs que cela comporte.
1. Piégée

_**Voici donc mon modeste écrit sur l'univers de Final Fantasy VII CRISIS CORE. Ne voyez là qu'un texte fait pour le plaisir, et l'envie de faire un peu "voyager" mes lecteurs. Cette fic a été écrite il y a au moins 3 ans à présent, ne soyez pas trop critiques, et sachez que j'ai modelé (légèrement rassurez-vous) un peu la chronologie de certains faits (très rares). Sachez également que cette histoire est terminée, elle a déjà sa fin ... et que cette dernière se situe bien après Advent Children. Elle fut mise en ligne sur un autre site ...**_

 _ **Les personnages communs à l'univers de FF7 ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Par contre, mes OC, et les histoires s'y rattachant, sont ma propriété, avec tout autant d'évidence.**_

 _ **Ainsi, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! En espérant avoir quelques retours ...**_

 _ **ENJOY ! :)**_

* * *

 _ _.__

 _ _« Tic Tac, Tic Tac ... ce bruit va me rendre dingue si ça continue ... »__ La jeune-femme serra le poing et inspira à fond pour ne pas faiblir.  
Cela faisait des heures qu'ils l'emmenaient d'une pièce à une autre, ses menottes lui sciant les poignets à force. Ces derniers portaient déjà un merveilleux bracelet rouge et boursoufflé martyrisant ses chairs. Ils n'avaient pas été tendres non plus, elle sentait sa joue gauche devenir de plus en plus douloureuse. Elle passa la langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche et sentit les muqueuses brûlantes et gonflées. D'ici quelques temps elle aurait sûrement un hématome, elle haussa les épaules à cette pensée. Ce simple mouvement excita les gardes qui pointèrent leur fusil sur elle. Elle les toisa, dédaigneuse, et ce fut un de ses geôliers qui calma le jeu. Le plus grand et le plus corpulent. Il avait le visage carré, des cheveux noirs qui encadraient de beaux yeux bleu-vert. Il imposait le respect rien que par sa seule présence. Il se racla la gorge et leur intima de sortir, et de les laisser seuls. Les protestations tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et elle crut qu'il allait physiquement les faire obéir. Elle le regarda évoluer dans cette immense pièce blanche et grise, avec deux plantes vertes pour casser la stérilité ambiante. Un grand bureau noir siégeait en face d'elle, deux larges baies vitrées sur sa gauche donnaient sur les lumières de la ville en contre-bas. La pièce semblait carrée, avec une grande table ovale sur la gauche, là où devait se tenir des réunions, et encore un peu plus à bâbord, une sorte de petit salon aux allures rectangulaires avec des fauteuils en cuir noir. Elle avait lu en entrant, sur une plaque dorée accrochée à la porte coulissante « Bureau du Président ». Et c'était ce dernier qu'ils attendaient tous si patiemment. Le grand balèze vint vers elle, et avec un sourire franc il lança :  
« On peut dire que tu leur as flanqué la frousse ! »  
Elle releva le menton avec un faible sourire presque moqueur, ce qui ne fit qu'étirer un peu plus celui qui transformait déjà le visage de son interlocuteur. Il tendit le bras mais elle se dégagea de suite. Ses yeux ronds montrèrent sa surprise.  
« Ne me touchez pas ! »  
Il se stoppa, réellement confus. L'un des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, et qui attendait avec eux, sortit avec un petit rire :  
« Attention Angeal ... elle mord ! »  
Elle braqua un regard noir sur lui, ce qui le fit se gausser un peu plus. Elle ne s'aperçut qu'à présent de la couleur magnifique de son regard bleu. Un bleu digne d'une aigue-marine, avec toutes les nuances qu'il comporte. Ses cheveux châtains roux balayaient ces derniers avec délicatesse, en cet instant elle fit attention à sa beauté. Elle avait à peine vu leur visage quand ils l'avaient amené, elle avait deviné qu'ils étaient tous les trois largement au-dessus de la moyenne. Mais pas à ce point, et encore, le plus intriguant leur tournait le dos, face à une des grandes fenêtres, il regardait la nuit qui tombait paresseusement sur la grande ville. Les bâtiments gris se découpaient en ombres sinistres sur la toile de fond orange et feu. Ses longs cheveux argentés cascadaient dans son dos, et tout chez lui semblait trop calme, trop maîtrisé.  
 _ _« Ou alors il n'en strictement rien à foutre de toute cette histoire ! »__ pensa-t-elle avec rage alors qu'elle était leur prisonnière.  
Celui qui s'appelait Angeal se servit de son moment d'inattention pour lui attraper les bras. Sa poigne était telle qu'elle eut l'impression qu'on lui serrait les poignets avec une tenaille. Elle se débattit en pestant, se servant du peu de forces qui lui restait pour essayer de se soustraire à cette situation.  
« Chut ... calme-toi voyons ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal !  
-Tout comme VOS hommes nous l'ont certifié hier ! » cracha-t-elle alors furieuse.  
Les souvenirs lui revinrent, cuisant comme de l'acide. Elle grimaça alors que le métal semblait lui entailler les os. La force de cet homme était surhumaine. Angeal resta figé quelques secondes. Il l'observa un instant, son corps élancé, svelte et à la fois étrangement féminin, même si elle n'arborait pas des mensurations généreuses. Son visage maculé de sang séché, ainsi que ses habits de civile. Et sa joue, qui gonflait de plus en plus et qui virait inexorablement sur le bleu-noir. Il eut des remords. Il savait ce qui les avait conduit là. Il desserra légèrement son étreinte, et avec délicatesse lui enleva les menottes. Le contact froid et dur disparut, tout aussi sûrement que l'agressivité de la jeune-femme devant lui. Elle riva un coup d'oeil vers la porte, mais l'homme aux yeux bleus lui lança :  
« C'est inutile d'y songer. Même si tu passes le seuil tu ne pourras jamais franchir toutes les barrières de sécurité, ni les gardes ... »  
Elle le savait, mais quelle réaction pourrait-elle bien avoir en cet instant, si ce n'est vouloir fuir ?  
Elle se massa les poignets qu'elle avait de douloureux, et leur tourna le dos. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer, et elle voulait garder un peu de dignité. Mais les hommes présents dans la pièce ne furent pas dupes, ses épaules trahissaient les pleurs sourds qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Angeal se sentait bête, voir étrangement maladroit. Ni lui, ni elle, n'avait voulu cela. Il riva son regard sur ses amis, et l'autre ne fit que lui sourire, il savait qu'il avait une humanité plus développée que ses compagnons. C'est peut-être ce qui le rendait le plus sage des trois, il ne le saurait jamais. Il avança d'un pas pour la réconforter mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait dans un étrange bruit de soufflet pneumatique, le coupa dans son élan. Rufus Shinra entra en premier, suivit de son père qui passait déjà un savon aux gardes qu'Angeal avait mis dehors. La jeune-femme regarda tout ça du coin de l'oeil, analysant la situation. Le petit bonhomme grisonnant était rouge de colère et gesticulait dans tous les sens. Il finit par entrer d'un pas furieux, et lança à l'adresse des trois hommes :  
« Bon dieu je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?!  
\- Elle ne représente pas une menace Monsieur le Président ... lança le rouquin d'un ton las.  
\- Ça c'est vous qui le dites ! Dois-je vous rappeler pour quoi elle est ici ?! » Il hurlait presque, et elle fut étonnée par la force de sa voix.  
Rufus passa entre eux, reluquant sans vergogne l'étrangère, avec un minable petit sourire en coin, suivit par son père qui lui, écrasa un juron entre ses dents. Le père vint à son grand fauteuil de cuir noir, derrière un bureau tout en longueur, et surtout, tout aussi grand. Il semblait minuscule derrière tout cet attirail bureaucratique, comme aspiré dans les coussins confortables de son assise. Rufus prit place derrière, et attendit patiemment le reste des événements. Angeal vint vers elle, et la prenant par le bras il lui souffla :  
« Essaye de tenir ta langue un maximum ! »  
Elle baissa les yeux, sachant qu'il lui disait cela dans son intérêt. Elle essuya un vestige de larme qui lui avait tracé des sillons clairs sur sa peau sale. Il la tira délicatement vers le centre de la pièce, tout en prenant une distance confortable avec le bureau. Ainsi positionné, elle savait qu'il lui donnait une marge de manœuvre convenable pour ne pas la brusquer plus. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante.  
Le petit bonhomme, qui devait être le fameux Président de la ShinRa Cie, regardait des papiers avec des gestes secs et crispés. Il remit convenablement ses petites lunettes sur son nez et incendiant du regard la jeune-femme, mais aussi les trois membre du SOLDAT présents, il vociféra :  
« Comment une telle bourde a-t-elle pu être commise ? Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Qui supervisait cette opération bon sang ?! On ne pouvait pas simplement étouffer l'affaire ?!  
\- Je vous signale Président que nous n'avons fait que suivre les ordres. Nous l'aurions passé sous silence si la section scientifique et Hollander ne nous avaient pas intimé de la ramener saine et sauve ... » dit alors l'homme au cheveux argentés qui ne les regardait toujours pas.  
\- Et depuis quand les scientifiques passent avant MES décisions Général ?! »  
Il resta muet, ce qui donna un sourire carnassier au visage rond et rubicond qui les fusillait littéralement du regard.  
« Les Turks ont réglé les derniers détails, je suis au moins satisfait de savoir que les médias n'auront pas vent de cette affaire ... »  
 _ _« Les Turks ?! Ho mon Dieu ! »__ pensa alors la jeune-femme soudainement paniquée.  
Elle jeta un regard perdu vers Angeal qui lui aussi avait accusé le coup, puis vers le président.  
« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! Combien de morts avez-vous laissé sur votre passage cette fois-ci ?!  
\- SILENCE ! » Rufus avait aboyé l'ordre comme si elle n'était qu'un chien.  
Elle ravala sa salive durement, et lui lança d'une façon très posée trop même :  
« Je ne suis pas votre toutou !  
\- Ho mais ça nous verrons bien ce que le sort te réserve ma petite ! Lui répondit-il alors avec une voix et un regard qui lui firent froid dans le dos.  
\- Ça suffit Rufus ! J'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! Tu joueras plus tard! Ordonna son père de façon glaciale. Alors j'attends des explications ! »  
Ce fut Angeal qui prit la parole, il se plaça à côté d'elle, même légèrement en avant, dans une position assez protectrice vu la situation.  
« Nous sommes allés au site de Junon comme convenu, la menace terroriste était bien réelle. Nous nous sommes occupés de ce soucis épineux. L'opération a été difficile néanmoins Président, nous avons essuyé quelques pertes, nos soldats ont traversé une rude mise à l'épreuve. Ils ont voulu s'octroyer un peu de repos, et nous le leur avons accordé, ils l'avaient mérité. Tout se passait normalement jusqu'à ce que quatre d'entre eux ne boivent un peu trop.  
\- Depuis quand mes hommes boivent pendant le service ? Demanda le président de façon sèche et dure.  
\- Ils n'étaient plus en service vu l'heure. Ce n'est que trop tard que nous nous sommes aperçu de ce qu'il se passait ... » la voix d'Angeal se tut lentement.  
Il jeta un regard coupable vers la jeune-femme à ses côtés, et le président demanda alors :  
« Dites-moi ce qui c'est passé mademoiselle ! »  
Elle refoula la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge, et des larmes dans la voix elle sortit sans forme :  
«Vous savez ce qui s'est passé bordel ! Vos chiens de guerre ont voulu passer du bon temps avec mon amie et moi ! Elle y est restée et eux aussi !  
\- Oui je le sais cela ! Moi ce que je veux savoir c'est comment VOUS ! Vous petite et pitoyable citoyenne de base, vous avez réussi à tuer et mettre en déroute quatre de mes hommes ! COMMENT ?! »  
Les images de la scène ne cessaient de repasser dans sa tête, cette violence, les cris de Melinda qui emplissaient la ruelle comme un animal qu'on égorge. Les attouchements qu'elle-même subissait. Honnêtement, elle ne souvenait de rien. Juste qu'une rage immense s'était emparée d'elle, l'avait submergée, et qu'elle s'était retrouvée au milieu de cette même ruelle, les genoux baignant dans une mare de sang, malmenée par les membres du SOLDAT qui avaient réussi à l'arrêter, les trois hommes ici présents. Elle ne se souvenait même plus à qui elle pouvait dire merci pour sa joue meurtrie. Des larmes acides roulant toutes seules sur sa peau, elle répondit dans un filet de voix, qui pourtant fut très audible :  
« Avec la force et l'énergie du désespoir sans doute ... »  
A cet instant le général aux cheveux argentés se retourna, et elle put enfin voir son visage quand il lui adressa pour la première fois la parole. Il était aussi beau que le rouquin, voir même plus, tant cet aspect sauvage maîtrisé suintait à travers chaque parcelle de son organisme. Ses yeux de chat la troublèrent et la gênèrent en même temps.  
« J'ai vu beaucoup de combats dans ma vie, beaucoup de victimes ou de guerriers qui se battent avec ce genre de « force » ! Non là c'était autre chose crois-moi ... »  
Elle ressentit sur elle une fatigue énorme, alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir. Elle avoua :  
« Je ne me souviens de rien ... même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas vous dire ... »  
Tous les hommes ici présents ne mirent pas en doute son aveu, aussi étrange soit-il. Le président se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et croisant les mains sur ses genoux dans une attitude très détendue, il demanda :  
« Vous savez la peine que vous encourez non ? »  
Elle hocha la tête en silence.  
 _ _« La peine capitale ... l'emprisonnement à vie ... de toutes façons à présent qu'importe ... »__  
La fatigue écrasante qu'elle ressentait lui brouillait l'esprit. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, dormir. Que se soit pour toujours ou dans une prison, mais elle voulait juste s'allonger et se réfugier dans les sombres royaumes de Morphée. Elle s'attendait au pire, mais elle sursauta presque à l'annonce du président.  
« Vous allez intégrer notre programme pour faire partie du SOLDAT ! »  
Les expressions de surprise qui vibrèrent dans la pièce prouvèrent qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être soufflée par une telle déclaration. Là elle ne comprenait plus rien. Cependant quand elle vit le sourire machiavélique qui se dessina sur les lèvres du président elle prit peur.  
« Il va sans dire que si vous refusez je vous fais disparaître purement et simplement. J'ai beaucoup de connaissances pas très recommandables, et les taudis sont toujours à la recherche de nouvelles venues pour certains amusements ... » il laissa la phrase en suspens avec tous les sous-entendus qui en découlaient.  
Angeal ouvrit de grands yeux d'effroi face à ce chantage, et ses deux compagnons, même si ils n'en montreraient rien, n'en pensaient pas moins. Elle avait du mal à déglutir, ses membres douloureux, l'accablement, cette proposition qu'elle qualifiait d'inhumaine, elle sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Elle baissa la tête, résignée, et la hocha faiblement en silence. Le Président eut un petit rire joyeux et lança :  
« Parfait ! Je vois que nous arrivons à nous entendre ! Ainsi ... - il prit une feuille qui était posée devant lui et déclara – Mademoiselle Syla Chase, originaire de Canyon Cosmo, âgée actuellement de vingt et un ans, vous faites partie dès-à-présent de notre programme de formation du SOLDAT. Aux vues de vos aptitudes naturelles je vous introduis dores et déjà dans la catégorie des Seconde Classe. Je suis persuadé que vous vous ferez ENORMEMENT d'amis ... » termina-t-il avec un petit ricanement en glissant le papier dans un dossier bleu, déjà un peu trop volumineux aux yeux des trois généraux présents.  
Le président Shinra appuya sur une console et dit dans l'interphone qui grésilla quelque peu:  
« Mlle Faith ! Faites demander Zack Fair dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît !  
\- Tout de suite Mr ShinRa. » répondit une petite voix féminine déformée par les sons de l'appareil.  
Le président se leva et venant devant elle d'un pas tranquille, il lui saisit le menton avec rudesse, et la toisant comme un vulgaire animal il sortit songeur :  
« Je pense que nous allons tirer grand parti de vous. Je gage que vous allez grandement servir notre société ... d'une façon ou d'une autre ... »  
Ces derniers mots la firent trembler, tant elle put voir dans le regard du petit homme en face d'elle, toute la perfidie qui l'animait. Sa joue la lança sous la force de ses doigts boudinés, et alors qui la relâchait pour revenir vers son fils, elle dit tout bas, la voix tremblante de rage et de larmes :  
« Un jour ... un jour je vous ferai payer pour tout ça ...  
\- Vraiment ? Prenez un ticket alors si vous voulez me faire la peau, vous n'êtes pas la première, et sûrement pas la dernière à me dire cela. Vous pensez réellement avoir une seule chance ? Pathétique ... les hommes ici présents sont la représentation même de ma puissance. Et puis ... je vous briserai bien avant que votre statut puisse m'inquiéter de quelque sorte que ce soit. »  
Elle glissa un regard sur Angeal, l'homme châtain roux et l'argenté. Eux surent d'instinct que ses paroles n'étaient pas que de vaines menaces. Elle observa le président et continua :  
« Peut-être ... mais tout être de chair est condamné à mourir ... »  
Tous eurent la respiration en suspens un bref instant. Comme si ces mots avaient pu les atteindre plus que de raison. Le président eut alors un rictus narquois et rétorqua :  
« En effet, vous, comme quiconque. »  
Le bruit caractéristique de la porte se fit entendre, et tous rivèrent leur attention sur l'intrus qui venait d'entrer. Un grand jeune-homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus, avec une indéfinissable lueur dans le regard, tout comme les trois hommes qui étaient avec elle depuis le début remarqua-t-elle.  
Elle savait, comme tout le monde, que le SOLDAT faisait des guerriers d'élite, mais qu'il n'y avait pas que l'entraînement qui les rendait si forts. Une rumeur circulait comme quoi des expériences étaient faites sur eux. Des transformations par injection de Mako. Elle eut alors une peur irrépréhensible qui lui tordit l'estomac, en songeant qu'elle aussi subirait sûrement le même sort à présent. A un détail prêt, mais qui avait son importance, elle, elle n'avait pas choisi cela de son plein gré. Le jeune-homme était plus grand qu'elle, et elle leva légèrement les yeux pour voir son visage quand il vint saluer le président à sa hauteur. Il se tenait bien droit et raide, bien plus que les trois autres, et il sortit d'une voix ferme :  
« Vous m'avez fait demander ? »  
Le président désigna Syla de la main et énonça :  
« Cette jeune-femme va intégrer nos rangs. Elle sera dans la section de Seconde Classe. Vous êtes une référence pour vos pairs, ainsi que pour votre mentor Angeal. Je vous fais donc une totale confiance pour guider notre hôte lors de son intégration. »  
Zack eut une mine déconfite suivit d'une moue dubitative. Il regarda vite fait la jeune-femme à ses côtés et hésita à dire :  
« Ne devrait-elle pas entrer en troisième classe plutôt ?  
\- Remettriez-vous mes choix en doute Mr Fair ?!  
\- Non Monsieur ! Répondit-il en relevant le menton.  
\- Très bien. Menez la à ses appartements, briefez la sur les salles d'entraînement, les heures de cours, le réfectoire, bref, tout ce qu'i savoir pour qu'elle soit autonome le plus rapidement possible !  
\- Oui Monsieur.  
\- A présent laissez-nous. »  
Zack hocha la tête et regardant Syla il lui dit presque froidement :  
« Suis-moi. »  
Elle hésita un instant, puis croisant le regard d'Angeal elle le vit hocher la tête avec une esquisse de sourire. Elle obtempéra alors, sans oublier de gratifier au passage le président d'un regard noir, qui aurait pu transpercer si il avait été fait de métal. Zack prit les devants et elle le suivit en traînant le pas, frissonnant de partout tant le froid qui l'envahissait devenait de plus en plus mordant.

.

Une fois la porte fermée Sephiroth demanda au Président :  
« Croyez-vous que ce soit judicieux de la prendre en sachant la rancune qui l'anime ?  
\- Elle est inoffensive ! Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peu d'une femme originaire de Canyon Cosmo ? Vous savez leur mode de vie là-bas ! Elle a du être éduquée dans toutes leurs sacro-saintes vertus d'être pacifique et tout le bordel mystique qui en découle !  
\- C'est une éventualité en effet. Inoffensive pour l'instant Monsieur. Bien que cet événement marque clairement qu'elle a également un fort potentiel que je qualifierai de ... Mortel. Et vous, vous allez lui donner les armes pour ...  
\- Général, ça lui passera. Quand elle verra tous les avantages qu'elle aura entre nos murs, elle renoncera d'elle-même à chercher plus avant. Vous connaissez la presque précarité des gens originaires de là-bas, une fois qu'elle aura goûté au luxe de sa nouvelle vie, elle fera comme toute les femmes. Elle s'y habituera et fera les boutiques avec ses amies... Et puis, ma menace des Taudis est valable à vie. Au pire je la ferai supprimer si elle devient trop gênante. Après tout, nul ne peut rivaliser face à vous trois. Je suis tranquille.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas infaillibles Monsieur » Dit alors Angeal qui sortit enfin de son silence.  
Le président haussa les épaules, et lança presque avec désinvolture :  
« Vous croyez réellement qu'elle va résister à ce qui l'attend? Vous pensez que son passage dans le Seconde Classe ne va pas lui créer des désagréments ? Vous savez comment ça se passe dans les corps d'armée, quelle qu'elle soit. Les années passeront et elle ne se souviendra même plus de sa rancune. Sans oublier que le traitement qui l'attend va sûrement modifier son comportement.  
\- Traitement ? Demanda alors Génésis en aiguisant son regard.  
\- Oui. Si la section scientifique la veut c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Vous savez ce que ce service est, non ? Alors pour ma part, je ne me fais aucun soucis, si ça se trouve elle sera morte avant même d'avoir fini sa formation. ».  
Le ton détaché qu'il employait sidéra littéralement les trois amis. Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu, même si Sephiroth restait dans sa réserve habituelle. Même avec eux son air détaché faiblissait rarement. De longues secondes silencieuses habillèrent le bureau, et le président leva un de ses sourcils blanc et broussailleux, de façon interrogatrice, et lança presque désagréable :  
« Vous n'avez pas des cours à donner ? Ou de mission à accomplir ? Si ce n'est pas le cas je peux vous trouver des occupations.  
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, en effet nous avons des choses à faire. » dit alors Sephirtoh qui commençait sérieusement à s'irriter du comportement de leur patron, même si son corps semblait toujours figé dans un roc, une gangue de glace qui ne faiblissait jamais. Il restait et resterait un mystère pour la majeure partie des gens. Il commença à prendre le chemin de la porte, Genesis et Angeal sur ses talons. Shinra dit alors à leur adresse  
« Je veux un rapport détaillé et hebdomadaire sur son évolution. Je veux savoir tous les changements, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous le pensez, si quelque chose me gêne vous saurez quoi faire.  
\- Mais Monsieur ... objecta Angeal qui savait où il voulait en venir.  
\- Mais quoi ? Vous êtes habitué non ? Au pire les Turks s'en chargeront, filez à présent ! »  
Ils hochèrent la tête en silence et sortirent. Avant que la porte ne soit totalement fermée, Sephiroth entendit le président dire, apparemment déjà au téléphone :  
« Hollander ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? Pourquoi cette fille est arrivée en vie dans mon bureau après cette bavure ?! ... Ho ... je vois ... très bien.»  
Il ferma totalement, profondément troublé par cette histoire. Puis haussant les épaules il essaya de penser à autre chose en prenant le couloir à la suite de ses amis.

.

* * *

.

Les bottes lourdes de Zack donnaient un écho profond à chaque pas. Il ne savait pas trop qui penser de cette étrangère pleine de boue et de sang qui marchait silencieusement à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air en état de choc. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, ni ce qu'il s'était passé, mais les longues minutes muettes avaient tendance à lui taper sur le système. Il mit ses mains derrière la nuque dans une attitude décontractée et il osa demander :  
« Alors ... tu viens d'où ? »  
Elle regardait devant elle, et elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle voulait juste être tranquille. Il s'arrêta et soupira fortement. Elle stoppa lentement sa progression et se retourna vers lui. Il avait les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude à présent très déterminée. Ses yeux bleus la dévisagèrent un instant, et il déclara :  
« Si tu ne veux pas parler je le comprends, mais tu ne t'aideras pas comme ça ! Si ça se trouve, vu la situation, je serai le seul à bien vouloir t'adresser la parole ! Je te conseille de ...  
\- Canyon Cosmo ... murmura-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda Zack qui n'avait pas bien entendu. Très surpris qu'elle lui ait donné une réponse.  
\- Je ... je viens de Canyon Cosmo ...  
\- Ho ... il avança vers elle et lui mettant un doigt sur le nez il lança. Ben voilà ! C'est pas plus simple comme ça ? »  
Il avait l'air si avenant, son regard semblait si pur et honnête, qu'elle lui sourit faiblement. Il était peut-être la seule personne qui avait l'air réellement humain depuis que cette histoire avait commencé. Il leva le doigt vers le ciel et continua avec un merveilleux sourire :  
« Aller je vais te montrer le réfectoire et le reste ... ensuite je te mènerai à ta chambre -Il continua à marcher – Tu verras cet endroit ressemble à un labyrinthe, si tu as des questions je serai là pour te guider !  
\- M .. merci c'est gentil ... » elle n'arrivait pas à parler fort, et répondre lui demandait un effort considérable.  
Il la mena dans tout l'immeuble, et il avait raison, cet endroit dédaléen était un enfer de salles, de couloirs, d'ascenseur et d'escaliers. Elle était persuadée qu'elle se perdrait plusieurs fois avant de trouver ses marques. Zack n'arrêtait pas de parler, il était même intarissable. Malgré son côté adorable, elle commençait à avoir du mal à supporter son énergie naturelle. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un couloir un peu plus étroit que les autres, où des portes étaient alignées avec rigueur, chacune d'elle portant un numéro. Ils le longèrent et arrivés au bout il déclama presque avec ironie vu la situation :  
« Et voilà princesse ! Ta chambre se trouve ici ! »  
Il passa une carte dans un lecteur, et la lui tendit quand la porte N°9 s'ouvrit. Ils restèrent sur le palier, et il expliqua :  
« Nous avons tous une carte, elles sont créés dès que nous entrons dans le SOLDAT. En quelques minutes nous sommes immatriculés et fichés. Seuls les hauts gradés ont un « pass » qui leur permet d'entrer où bon leur semble. Si tu l'égares, tu devras en référer à un supérieur et faire une demande pour en avoir une autre. Je te déconseille de le faire, car ils ont le droit de prélever sur ta paye ce que l'opération coûte.  
\- Paye ?  
\- Ben oui ! Nous sommes payé pour nos actions ! Nous faisons partis du SOLDAT ! » dit-il en bombant le torse dans un sentiment de fierté.  
Vu qu'elle était hermétique à ce qu'il considérait comme un honneur, il se calma un peu et se raclant la gorge il fit :  
« Tu verras tu vas vite t'y habituer. C'est la belle vie mine de rien. On voyage, on rencontre des gens, on est par équipe, on se fait des amis ...  
\- Stop ... » dit-elle alors en serrant le poing, des larmes brûlantes plein les yeux.  
Il se tût, visiblement très surpris par sa réaction. Elle le dévisagea et fit :  
« Zack ?! C'est ça hein ?  
\- Oui ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire presque charmeur.  
\- Zack alors ... écoutes, je ne suis pas là de mon plein grès, je n'ai pas envie de partir en mission, encore moins envie de faire partie du SOLDAT ... et je ne veux pas me faire des amis Ok ?! » le ton de sa voix était tendu et limite agressif.  
Il recula d'un pas, mettant ses mains devant lui comme pour se défendre ou mettre de la distance entre eux, et il soupira :  
« Ok ok ... j'insiste pas. »  
Elle avança et entra dans la pièce blanche et lumineuse qui sentait ... qui ne sentait rien en fait. Tout était si stérile et froid. Elle se retourna et dit en refermant la porte :  
« Merci pour tout et bonne soirée.  
\- N'oublies pas si tu as besoin tu peux toujours me demander, je ... » mais la porte claqua doucement, le laissant seul face à la paroi lisse.  
Il se gratta la tête un instant et il pensa _que c'était loin d'être gagné._ Il tourna les talons et repartit. En chemin il entendit son communicateur sonner. Il décrocha et demanda :  
« Oui chef ?! »  
La voix d'Angeal s'éleva à demi-étouffée.  
« Tout c'est bien passé ?  
\- Oui boss !  
\- Elle n'a pas fait d'histoire ou autre ?  
\- Non non. Tout a été calme .. elle est juste un peu ...  
\- Un peu quoi ?  
\- Bizarre ...

\- Angeal ? Qui est-elle ?.  
\- J'ai pas à te parler de ça pour l'instant. Fais ce que Shinra t'a dit et je t'expliquerais plus tard. A présent file à ton entraînement avant que ton excuse ne couvre plus ton absence. »  
La communication se coupa nette. Il soupira une autre fois, et pressant le pas il rejoignit sa section au plus vite.

.

* * *

.

Une fois dans la chambre, Syla se laissa glisser le long de la porte, éreintée. Les fesses par terre, elle se recroquevilla et vint enfouir sa tête entre ses genoux. Seule, elle pleura enfin. Des larmes lourdes et douloureuses qui finirent de l'épuiser. Elle se rendit comme une somnambule jusque dans la salle de bain. Elle se dévêtit lentement, ses vêtements lui collaient désagréablement à la peau. Après de longues minutes sous la douche, elle sortit et bien évidemment se trouva bien avancée quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait rien pour se changer. Elle passa un peignoir blanc qui était suspendu là. Elle posa ses vêtements en boule dans un coin, et en titubant presque, elle alla dans la partie chambre. Elle avait pour elle seule un studio, ce qui était un luxe, elle le savait. Il y avait une partie salon avec une belle cuisine américaine toute équipée, cela devait faire dans les vingt cinq mètres carré. Le mur de droite donnait accès à la chambre et la salle de bains, cette dernière comportait des toilettes. C'était assez spacieux et plutôt bien agencé, mais cela n'allait pas pour autant la garder éveillée. Fourbue elle s'allongea et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Elle fut réveillé un long moment après par quelqu'un qui cognait à la porte. Elle grogna, mais alors qu'elle voulait se lever, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et elle s'étala de tout son long en criant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la personne venait de rentrer dans son appartement.  
« Syla ?! » c'était la voix d'Angeal.  
Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et se redressa péniblement en prenant appui sur une table de chevet. La masse imposante du soldat apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage devint blême quand il vit son état et l'aidant à se relever, il la fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pesait rien entre ses mains. La force des membres du SOLDAT était vraiment réelle, ce n'était pas qu'une légende urbaine. Elle n'était pas spécialement légère. Plus d'un mètre soixante quinze et plus de soixante kilos, il y avait de la masse à bouger. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts tant sa tête lui tournait. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle, et elle eut le réflexe de resserrer son peignoir avec force, le regard passablement paniquée.  
« Calme-toi ... je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te l'ai déjà dit. »  
Il avait la voix grave et calme. Celle-ci avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Syla le regarda et réussit juste à dire :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Il savait les sens de cette simple question. Pourquoi la violence? Pourquoi les morts ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Il soupira et répondit simplement :  
« Je suis désolé Syla. Les choses échappent parfois à notre contrôle ... »  
La vision de son amie mourante lui déchira l'esprit, et elle fondit en larmes, délaissant tout orgueil en cet instant. Angeal lui prit les épaules fermement, et il continua :  
« Pleures autant que tu le peux, autant que tu le voudras, mais les choses ne seront pas différentes pour autant. »  
Elle le fixa alors un instant, plongeant son regard noisette dans le bleu-vert du SOLDAT devant elle.  
 _ _« Il a raison ... rien ne changera. Et m'apitoyer n'arrangera sûrement pas les choses ... »__  
Il se releva et allant chercher quelque chose à côté; dans la pièce qui lui servait de salon et cuisine; il revint avec un paquet dans les bras. Il déposa des vêtements bleus à côté d'elle et fit :  
« Voilà ton uniforme. Tu devras aller en chercher deux autres pour te changer. Demain matin tu intégreras ton unité, et demain après-midi tu as rendez-vous avec le Professeur Hollander.  
\- Hollander ?  
\- Tu as déjà entendu ce nom ? Demanda Angeal surpris  
\- Oui ... pendant votre communication ... »  
Angeal se souvint en effet de la conversation juste après son arrestation. En quelques secondes sa destinée avait changé du tout au tout dès-lors que cet appel fut passé. Il eut un air attristé, touché par cette jeune-femme qui semblait si frêle et perdue en face de lui. Il dit d'une voix réconfortante :  
« Il y aura des jours meilleurs Syla. Je pense que tu feras un bon élément.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être un bon élément ! » Hurla-t-elle alors en explosant presque, se redressant de toute sa taille comme un félin qui bondit sans crier gare.  
Il fut saisi par une réaction si violente alors qu'elle tenait à peine debout. Elle regretta néanmoins son action. La tête lui tournant elle dut se rasseoir, puis s'allongeant elle lui tourna le dos. Elle dit fermement :  
« Merci pour tout Angeal. Je n'ai plus besoin de rien. »  
Il se raidit, décidément bien troublé par la recrue devant lui, puis hochant la tête il répondit :  
« Soit. Il y a un réveil commun à six heures demain matin. Je te conseille de bien dormir. »  
Puis il quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus. Laissant la jeune-femme transie de rage et de peur, tremblante et anéantie de fatigue. Elle trouva le sommeil, et fut, comme Angeal l'avait dit, réveillée par un réveil au son désagréable dès l'aube. Après de longues minutes sous une douche brûlante, elle s'habilla avec l'uniforme qu'Angeal lui avait apporté la veille. Après la première surprise de se trouver plutôt pas mal dans ce tissus assez près du corps, elle ne put réprimer néanmoins la nausée qui advint quand elle vit un des ses agresseurs à sa place. L'image de Melinda lui revint, et elle alla vomir. N'ayant rien mangé depuis plus de vingt quatre heure, seule de la bile amère envahit son œsophage. Lui comprimant les côtes douloureusement alors que son corps essayait de régurgiter du vide. Elle se ressaisit, brossa ses longs cheveux noirs, les attacha en une queue de cheval sommaire, et pris la direction du réfectoire. Apparemment il était trop tôt pour qu'il soit bondé, et elle se faufila discrètement entre tous les membres du SOLDAT qui se mouvaient comme des funambules, encore tout ensommeillés. Elle se posta dans un recoin assez sombre et commença à avaler un bon café avec un croissant et un jus de fruit.  
 _ _« On peut dire qu'au moins ils savent prendre soin de leur recrues ... »__ pensa-t-elle avec dégoût.  
Elles savaient les avantages qu'offrait la vie dans le SOLDAT, ce n'était pas pour rien que tous les jeunes voulaient y entrer. Entre ça et les grandes figures de Héros tombées au combat, il y avait tous les ingrédients pour mener une vie trépidante. Quelques connaissances étaient parties de Canyon Cosmo, aucune n'était revenue. Dont un de ses amis, le seul en fait. Tué lors d'une mission de routine soit disant. Elle n'aimait pas la Shinra, encore moins ses soit-disant services rendus à l'Humanité. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas Zack s'approcher d'elle, en compagnie d'un jeune-homme blond. Il posa son plateau devant elle, ce qui la fit sursauter et s'asseyant il lança :  
« Bien le bonjour la nouvelle ! As-tu bien dormi ? »  
Elle leva les yeux flegmatiquement vers lui, gardant le silence. Il sourit et continua :  
« Toujours aussi bavarde hein ? »  
Il regarda son ami et dit :  
« Assis-toi Cloud, elle ne va pas te manger ... enfin je l'espère ... »  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil magnifique d'espièglerie, faisant étinceler ses beaux yeux bleu, de malice. Elle ne put refréner un léger sourire.  
« Ha mais je vois que tu n'es pas atteinte de paralysie faciale ! C'est déjà un bon début ! » lança-t-il alors gentiment moqueur.  
Syla observa ses deux compagnons de tablée malgré elle, et dit simplement :  
« Toi par contre, pas de risque que ça t'arrive, je me trompe ? »  
Cloud étouffa un petit rire, qui s'accentua quand il vit la mine déconfite de son ami.  
« Hey ! Te moque pas toi ! » s'offusqua Zack l'air faussement vexé en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule.  
Il reporta son attention sur la jeune-femme et la détailla. Elle était assez grande pour une fille, de long cheveux noirs assez ondulés, un visage anguleux et grave, un teint légèrement plus foncé que le sien. Ses iris noisettes étaient cerclés de noir, et des cils de taille convenable, qui devaient lui offrir un magnifique regard si elle se maquillait. Des lèvres fines et très bien dessinées, mais elles devaient être bien plus belles si elles souriaient. Elle était mince, mais d'une solide constitution. Pas de formes à damner un saint, mais très bien proportionnée. Il eut un sourire malicieux, se disant qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Ce genre de beauté cachée qui ne s'exprimait pleinement qu'en de rares occasions. Et il se jura de la voir au moins une fois ainsi. Malgré son air détaché et sauvage, il avait eu une espèce d'attendrissement la veille en la voyant. Elle ressemblait tellement à un petit animal blessé que l'on venait de récupérer. Il était persuadé qu'Angeal avait du avoir la même impression. Il le connaissait trop bien et savait son grand cœur.  
« Tu me suivras quand on aura fini, ce matin on nous donne des cours sur la materia, et leur utilisation. Ainsi que la fusion de certaines.  
\- Je ne sais rien au sujet des materias. Sauf ce que tout le monde sait, bien évidemment.  
\- Ho ... je vois. Alors je vais te passer ce que j'ai sur ce sujet, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille trouver meilleur élève que moi pour réellement t'aider. Peut-être que Clarisse pourra nous donner un coup de main ...une copine de classe, si je puis dire ainsi. »  
Syla hocha simplement la tête. Et Zack continua la discussion presque tout seul, Syla visant que Cloud, comme elle, ne parlait pas forcément beaucoup.  
Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, Cloud les laissa. Zack l'emmena alors en salle de classe, et tout se passa à peu près convenablement. Elle ne put passer au travers d'œillades inquisitrices, de messes basses et autres interrogations naturelles mais complètement déplacées. Zack lui présenta la fameuse Clarisse, une belle petite blonde aux yeux verts pétillants d'intelligence. Menue mais terriblement sexy, même avec l'uniforme.  
 _ _« Ou plutôt c'est grâce à cet uniforme peut-être ... »__ pensa Syla la détaillant alors que la jeune-fille lui expliquait à vitesse grand V tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.  
Ils étaient dans une salle ronde, comme un amphithéâtre circulaire, le pupitre du professeur étant au centre. C'était un scientifique rasoir, et Syla sentit la fatigue de la veille la rattraper au galop. Heureusement Clarisse la réveillait en lui donnant des coups discrets dans la cuisse. A la pause déjeuner, Syla les suivit sans grandes convictions, et prit soin de tous les documents que lui fournit gentiment la blondinette. Elle dut les abandonner quand elle vit Angeal lui faire signe en passant dans un couloir.  
« Syla ! Je pars en mission cet aprem, un truc de routine dans les Taudis ! Je rentrerai ce soir si tu as besoin !» lança Zack qui venait de recevoir un appel tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Angeal d'un pas nonchalant.

.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous aura plu !_**

 ** _A bientôt ! :)_**

 ** _._**


	2. Contacts

**.Milyi:** Ouais je sais que pour toi ce doit être assez déstabilisant ! Mais honnêtement, un grand MERCI pour l'effort que tu fais ! Cela me touche beaucoup ! Et ton compliment également, même si ma plume à cette époque était moins bien je trouve ... *rires*. Quant à marcher, bah tu sais ce que les sites de Fanfiction sont pour la plupart, du self-service pour lecteurs avares de petits coms ! XD Mais bon, on connait ça, et heureusement que ce n'est pas le plus important (même si je le reconnais, les petites reviews font toujours du bien ! mdr). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture et gros bisou ma loute !

.

* * *

.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côtes à côtes, Angeal osa rompre cet étrange silence pesant qui accompagnait leurs pas:  
« Tout se passe bien ?  
\- Oui. » répondit-elle simplement, et il sut qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus.  
Ils prirent un ascenseur et descendirent jusqu'à l'étage des services médicaux. Angeal l'amena dans une pièce qui ressemblait plus à un laboratoire qu'à une salle de consultation. Un homme à la barbe fournie mais soignée, les cheveux châtains grisonnants, entra avec un dossier sous le bras. Il mit sa blouse blanche et enfilant des lunettes rectangulaires, il s'approcha de Syla. Sans regarder Angeal il demanda, les yeux fixant la jeune-femme avec une intensité qui la mit mal à l'aise:  
« C'est la fille que vous avez arrêtée hier ? »

Le ton était détaché, voir froid. Angeal se rembrunit face à cette situation qui lui plaisait de moins en moins, mais il répondit d'un ton neutre :  
\- Oui.  
\- A-t-elle eu un comportement étrange depuis ? Demanda le professeur d'un ton tout aussi linéaire.  
\- Pas que je sache.  
\- Bien ... bonjour je suis le professeur Hollander !  
\- Professeur ? Ne devrai-je pas voir un médecin plutôt ? » Demanda alors Syla très surprise, et pour le coup pas vraiment rassurée.  
Il eut un petit sourire réservé, à peine une esquisse à vrai dire, et répondit :  
« Chez nous professeur veut dire les deux mademoiselle, vous l'apprendrez bien assez vite. »  
Il ouvrit le dossier, le feuilleta avec paresse, et venant le poser sur un bureau il croisa les bras sur son torse, et demanda :  
« Il paraît que vous ne vous souvenez de rien, je me demande si c'est physiquement possible. Mais nous pouvons remédier à tout ça et vous rafraîchir la mémoire. »  
Il fit un signe de tête vers une des grandes baies vitrées au miroir sans teint qui entouraient la pièce dans sa quasi totalité, et deux hommes entrèrent. Le cœur de Syla commença à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, donnant un afflux sanguin effroyable dans ses tempes au point qu'elle entendit ses oreilles vrombir. Angeal fit un pas en avant et s'exclama :  
« Que se passe-t-il Hollander ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?!  
\- Veuillez sortir de la pièce Angeal. Ceci ne vous concerne pas. »  
Voyant qu'il allait protester il lui lança un regard froid et continua :  
« Dois-je appeler Lazard pour que vous obtempériez ? Vous pourrez suivre les événements dans la pièce d'à côté »  
Angeal secoua lentement la tête, et lançant un regard plein d'appréhension à la jeune-femme, il sortit. Elle voulut le suivre, mais les deux hommes lui agrippèrent les bras avec force. Tous les instincts en alerte, elle se débattit comme une diablesse en criant :  
« Angeal! Angeal Je vous en prie ! Ne me laissez pas ! »  
Il entendit ses hurlements se taire derrière la porte pneumatique et stérile qui se ferma derrière lui, et entra dans la pièce voisine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir Sephiroth et Genesis déjà présents. Il sut dès cet instant qu'il avait été le berger conduisant l'agneau à l'abattoir, ils s'étaient aperçu de ses sentiments amicaux à son égard, et ils s'en étaient servi. Shinra était vieux, mais il avait l'oeil. Genesis était installé dans un fauteuil et buvait un jus de pomme, Sephiroth lui se tenait droit et silencieux, plus dans une attitude d'observation intense qu'autre chose. Pourtant, Angeal devina la légère crispation de sa mâchoire, infime, mais qui prouvait que quelque chose le dérangeait. Angeal se plaça de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, et posant le poing sur la surface glacée, il attendit la suite.  
Syla se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle balança un coup de pied en arrière dans un des tibias des deux hommes qui se plia de douleur. Elle en profita pour dégager un de ces bras, et gifla violemment l'autre, tout en tirant en arrière pour se libérer de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. La panique commençait réellement à s'emparer d'elle. L'homme cracha un juron entre ses dents, puis la tirant fortement, il lui porta un coup au plexus qui lui coupa nette la respiration. Elle tomba à genoux, ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle. La douleur dans le thorax lui paralysant les poumons. Ils la relevèrent rudement et la plaquèrent sur une table d'opération inclinable. Elle hurla de rage et de désespoir quand elle sentit les liens en cuirs se refermer sur ses membres, et ses supplications devinrent insupportables à entendre, tant la terreur se lisait dans chaque parcelle de sa tessiture. Angeal avait du mal à regarder la scène, et il put voir que Genesis avait stoppé la dégustation de son verre, réellement médusé par ce qu'il se passait. Sephiroth quant à lui, observait tout de ses yeux de félin comme si il attendait quelque chose de significatif.  
Hollander s'approcha avec une seringue, et elle sentit une vive piqûre dans le bras, suivit d'un sentiment de ligne glacée dans la veine. Elle essaya de se débattre encore, mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit son corps se détendre malgré elle, et sa tête devenir cotonneuse. Les voix et les sons prirent un étrange écho. Elle vit Hollander se pencher vers elle, lui pointant une lumière crue dans les yeux à l'aide d'un stylet, puis il dit en le rangeant dans sa poche.  
« Parfait, elle va être un peu plus coopérative. »  
Il rouvrit le dossier, et scrutant un passage il quitta le bureau, et injecta un autre produit dans les veines de la jeune-femme. Après quelques secondes il demanda :  
« Alors, comment avez-vous réussi à mettre en déroute quatre de nos membres du SOLDAT ? »  
Elle balança mollement la tête de droite à gauche, et ayant du mal à articuler elle répondit, la bouche engourdie :  
« Je ... je n'en sais rien ... »  
Ses yeux roulèrent un instant, au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle luttait pour garder les idées claires, mais tout semblait fondre dans sa tête.  
« Pourtant vous devriez savoir. La mémoire peut cependant gommer certaines choses, quand celles-ci bouleversent la morale, la raison ou tout autre procédé de la psyché. Ainsi, moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir ce qui a pu vous perturber à ce point. Puisque vous ne pouvez vous souvenir de cet instant précis, je veux que vous me racontiez les faits précédents ceux qui vous avez omis. »  
Il alla vers un ordinateur, et lança un enregistrement. La jeune-femme fronça les sourcils, comme si elle faisait un immense effort. Puis bredouillant un peu elle commença le récit de ce que Genesis, Angeal et Sephitoth n'avaient pas vu.  
« Melinda et moi nous sommes sorties ... c'était son anniversaire, elle fêtait ses vingts ans. On a mangé au restaurant, puis on a cherché un coin pour faire la fête comme il se devait. On avait entendu que la Shinra avait déployé une opération à l'extérieur de la ville, on avait même entendu les coups de feu. Mais tout semblait si loin et ne pas pouvoir nous atteindre ... Puis dans le bar on a un peu bu ... pas beaucoup ... nous sommes assez responsables quand nous le voulons ... » elle se mit à sourire en se souvenant de quelque chose de précis.  
Les trois généraux en furent touchés, tout comme on peut être touché par la beauté de l'innocence. Eux qui avaient vu tellement d'horreur, cette scène ne pouvait les rendre insensibles. Elle continua lentement.  
« Puis ils nous ont accosté ..  
\- Ils ?  
\- Oui, les membres du SOLDAT. Melinda voulait s'amuser un peu ... moi je ne voulais pas ... puis tout à dégénéré quand elle m'a dit vouloir prendre l'air. On est sorties ... et .. et ... »  
Ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes soudainement. Elle éclata en sanglots et la voix suppliante elle cria :  
« Melinda ! Lâchez-la ! »  
Elle commençait à s'agiter, les sangles lui coupant le sang alors qu'elle se débattait comme une forcenée. Ses hurlements de peur emplirent l'espace de façon atroce, et Angeal prit la direction de la porte, bien décidé à arrêté tout ça.  
« N'y va pas ! Lança alors Sephiroth.  
\- Je dois y aller !  
\- Ha bon et pourquoi ?  
\- Mais enfin ! On doit arrêter cela !  
\- Ce n'est qu'un interrogatoire Angeal, rien de plus ... il faut que l'on sache.  
\- Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible Seph ? Demanda alors Angeal la gorge nouée.  
\- Notre devoir passe avant tout ! Il faut que l'on sache comment cette boucherie a pu avoir lieu ! »  
Angeal lâcha la poignée qu'il tenait dans la main, résigné. Genesis avala péniblement, ayant du mal à détacher son attention de la scène qui se passait devant eux. Il dit avec un peu d'humour, mais le pensant peut-être plus profondément qu'il ne l'avouerait.  
« On lui paiera un verre pour la réconforter. Je te jure que si ils lui font du mal on interviendra Angeal. Pour l'instant Seph à raison. Et puis on est des SOLDAT, on a pas à se mêler de la section scientifique.»  
Angeal revint à contre-cœur à sa place, et ils écoutèrent attentivement la suite.  
« Dites-moi comment vous avez fait ?! S'écria presque Hollander  
\- Le fusil ... le fusil était pointé sur ma gorge, Melinda criait ... Ho bon dieu que lui font-ils ?! ... Melinda J'arrive ... j'ai ... j'ai donné un coup dans le bras du soldat pour me sortir de leurs sales pattes. Pour ... pour me dégager ... le coup est parti tout seul ... et ... et ... »  
Ses pleurs redoublèrent alors qu'elle gémissait :  
« Pardonne-moi Melinda ... pardonne-moi ... »  
L'image de son amie défigurée par les balles qui avaient atteint son visage, explosant son crâne et faisant s'étaler sa cervelle sur les poubelles et murs de la ruelle, vint la frapper. Un hurlement presque bestial s'extirpa de sa gorge. Elle eut des soubresauts sur la table et elle fixa le plafond comme paralysée. Sa voix, son corps, se tendirent, et elle expliqua alors de façon plus audible et calme.  
« Alors la colère a pris le dessus. Vous savez, cette colère presque animale ... »  
Les sons sortant de sa gorge étaient moins humains, à moins que la drogue aie des effets secondaires notoires, mais tous se figèrent devant le spectacle auditif qu'elle leur offrait.  
« Je l'ai juste laissé ... sortir ...  
\- Comment ? Comment cela sait-il passé ?!  
\- Il y a eu comme une détonation dans ma tête, et tout est allé très vite. Ma force a décuplé, mon envie de meurtre, une soif de sang également. Je ne sais pas ... ils n'ont juste pas résisté quand je les ai frappé ...  
\- Dites-moi ce que vous voyez ? S'emporta presque Hollander alors qu'il se voyait toucher au but, s'approchant d'elle, fixant ses lèvres comme si elles allaient lui dévoiler le plus improbable des secret.  
\- Je .. je ne sais pas ... avoua Syla qui perdait peu à peu tout contrôle.  
\- DITES-LE MOI ! » la voix presque rugissante du professeur pénétra tout, et Syla sursauta.  
Elle sembla lutter contre quelque chose d'invisible, sa poitrine se souleva de plus en plus vite, puis son corps se mit à convulser violemment. Un voyant passa au rouge alors que la courbe d'un des moniteur s'emballait.  
« Elle fait une tachycardie, il faut la ramener professeur ! Dit alors un des deux hommes qui l'assistait.  
\- Pas aussi près du but ! »  
Il y eut comme un éclair jaune qui traversa la pièce. L'énergie balaya l'espace en faisant grésiller les machines, puis le corps de Syla se figea, inanimée. Hollander se précipita vers elle, prit son pouls, et serrant les dents il pesta :  
« Et merde merde merde ! Réanimation vite ! »  
Ils sortirent des défibrillateurs et ouvrant l'uniforme en deux, ils la choquèrent une fois. Puis deux, puis trois. Un vent de panique s'installa dans la pièce stérilisée, et Angeal ne tint plus. Il entra comme une tornade, suivit de près par Sephiroth et Genesis. Il détacha brutalement la jeune-femme, arrachant à moitié les liens en cuir, puis il l'allongea sur le sol, entreprenant un massage cardiaque, laissant la place à un des l'aide-soignants pour qu'il la choque encore une fois. Sephiroth s'agenouilla et vint la gifler fortement. Angeal le regarda, médusé, mais il savait que cela parfois avait plus d'effet qu'autre chose. Il se pencha vers Syla et il souffla d'une voix ferme :  
« Debout SOLDAT … il n'est pas encore temps ! ».  
Elle inspira alors un grand coup, gobant l'air en reprenant vie. Instinctivement elle s'accrocha à Sephiroth qui était penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle éclata alors en larmes, oubliant où elle était, ce qui se passait, qui elle tenait fermement dans ses bras.  
Le général restait figé, réellement tétanisé par la situation. La scène avait quelque chose d'étrange. Lui le grand Séphiroth servant de bouée de sauvetage à une âme en peine, il y avait de quoi être étonné, voir carrément amusé. Il fut soulagé que Genesis prenne les devants et la soulève, la détachant ainsi de son cou. Elle était totalement désorientée, et tremblait de partout. Elle ne sentit même pas la piqûre qu'Hollander lui fit sous les yeux horrifiés des trois SOLDATS. Le liquide bleu pénétra son organisme très rapidement, elle ne réalisait qu'à peine que ça première dose de Mako venait de lui être administrée. Genesis ouvrit son grand manteau rouge, et la cala contre lui pour essayer de la réchauffer. Hollander allait dire quelque chose mais il lui jeta un regard noir.  
« Je pense professeur, que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Je ne crois pas qu'un sujet mort apporte plus de réponse à vos questionnements. » lui dit-il alors d'une voix détachée et calme, du moins, il la voulait ainsi.  
Il entendit la voix de Syla, redevenue normale, chuchoter :  
« Où suis-je ? …... Où suis-je? »  
Genesis la serra un peu plus contre lui, s'étonnant lui même de sa réaction. Il apprécia le contact de son corps de femme contre le sien, sa tiédeur alors qu'elle reprenait vie dans ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose de si chevaleresque dans cette situation, il murmura à son oreille :

 _ _« Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte__ _  
_ _ _La déesse descendra des cieux.__ _  
_ _ _Les ailes de lumière et d'ombre se déploieront au loin et__ _  
_ _ _Elle nous guidera vers la félicité de son éternel ... »__

Frissonnante elle répondit alors :

 _ _« Mon âme rongée par le désir de vengeance__ _  
_ _ _A vécu dans la tourmente mais s'éteindra. »__

Genesis ouvrit de grands yeux ronds de surprise, ainsi qu'Angeal et Sephiroth. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour bouleverser leur ami, ils le savaient. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, comme si c'était possible, et souverainement il dit en l'emmenant avec lui.  
« Vous attendrez un autre jour pour vos interrogatoires. Aujourd'hui elle flanchera si vous insistez, et on ne sera pas plus avancés !  
\- Je voudrais aussi la copie de votre enregistrement vidéo Hollander. Dit alors Sephiroth en se relevant.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon enregistrement vous concerne général ? Ce sont des données scientifiques.  
\- Il me concerne car cela a dépassé le stade du scientifique pour ma part. Il en va de la sécurité, et si il arrive quoi que ce soit provenant de cette femme et mettant en péril la compagnie, cela relève de nos fonctions. Voulez-vous porter le chapeau autrement ? - Hollander se raidit d'un seul coup – Je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Je veux, nous voulons, être informés et présents lors de vos séances d'interrogatoire. »

La voix que trop posée de l'argenté avait cet accent menaçant au possible dans un timbre de velours. Qui indiquait clairement à ceux qui avaient un peu de jugeote, qu'il ne fallait pas aller contre sa volonté.  
« Interrogatoire ... peut-être, mais le reste m'appartient. Cette histoire tirée au clair elle sera ma propriété Général ! Dehors maintenant ! »  
Les pupilles de chat de Sephiroth se contactèrent dangereusement, mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Hollander tira nerveusement sur sa blouse, et allant chercher le disque de sauvegarde dans un des PC, il le lui tendit rageusement. Le général le prit d'une main ferme, et tirant dessus avec force il tourna les talons. Hollandeur fit un geste dédaigneux de la main leur ordonnant de sortir. Les trois hommes ne se firent pas prier, Genesis en tête, soutenant Syla qui avait du mal à marcher. Une fois dans l'ascenseur elle réajusta son uniforme, le regard hagard et presque vitreux. Elle serra ses bras contre sa poitrine et commença à claquer des dents. Des décharges électriques lui parcouraient le corps, et un froid cruel envahissait tous ses membres. Les trois hommes l'entouraient de façon assez protectrice, et elle s'en sentit étrangement soulagée. Angeal planta son regard dans le sien et d'un ton presque paternel il demanda :  
«Tu te sens mieux ... ?  
\- Pas ... pas vraiment .. » réussit-elle à articuler en claquant des dents bruyamment.  
Sephiroth et Genesis la regardèrent et l'argenté déclara de sa neutre coutumière :  
« Etat de choc. Il faut vite la réchauffer autrement elle risque de faire une rechute.  
\- Re .. rechute ? » Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant sous la douleur qui lui léchait l'échine.  
Ses lèvres étaient bleues, et chacun d'eux savaient qu'elle n'était pas sortie d'affaires malgré le fait qu'elle parle et se tienne à peu près debout. Ils ouvrirent la porte et la déposèrent sur le canapé deux places de la pièce. Les appartements des recrues se ressemblaient tous, cela leur fit étrange de pénétrer à nouveau dans ce genre d'endroit, leur amenant une foule de souvenirs. Les hauts gradés avaient droit à certains privilèges, même celui de ne pas résider dans les locaux de la Shinra. D'ailleurs ils avaient tous les trois deux endroits pour dormir, un dans le gratte-ciel, l'autre dans cette ville ou dans une autre. Leur prime et autres avantages avaient largement de quoi couvrir de telles dépenses.  
Syla se recroquevilla, en boule elle essayait de calmer ses tremblements. Sa tête lui tournait et elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait réellement autours d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait terriblement froid, que sa tête paraissait être sur un bateau ivre, et qu'il lui semblait flotter à côté de son propre corps.  
« On ne peut pas la laisser ainsi ... dit alors Angeal en se passant une main dans les cheveux, réellement inquiet.  
-Une matéria soin ne fera pas grand chose cependant. Elle ne soigne pas ce genre de « blessures ». dit Sephiroth en réfléchissant.  
\- On devrait tout simplement la coucher et veiller à ce qu'elle ait chaud. » Fit alors Genesis en ne pouvant détacher son regard du corps grelottant devant lui.  
Ces amis le connaissaient assez bien pour savoir que les événements venaient de le troubler. Sephiroth eut un sourire félin et déclara :  
« J'imagine que tu te ferais un plaisir de prêter ton corps de façon totalement dévoué et altruiste.  
\- Déconne pas Seph ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Lança alors Genesis rudement.  
\- Vous vous calmez oui, on dirait deux ados ! » Sortit Angeal en soufflant.  
Il prit Syla dans ses bras délicatement, et alla la coucher. Il monta le chauffage de la chambre, prit soin de l'installer le plus confortablement possible, et il ressortit en ne fermant pas la porte entièrement. Il regarda ses amis et dit :  
« Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours dans quelques minutes dans la salle d'entraînement.  
\- Moi je dois faire des recherches pour une intervention qui doit avoir lieu demain. Dit Genesis songeur.  
\- Demain ? Demanda Sephitoh surpris.  
\- Oui, Lazard veut que je retourne à Junon pour relever les indices qui pourraient nous mener aux terroristes.  
\- Ce ne sont pas les Turks qui s'occupent de ça normalement ?  
\- Oui Angeal, et Tseng va me chaperonner, au cas où je ne serai pas aussi tatillon et soucieux qu'eux. » Répondit Genesis avec une grimace.  
Les deux hommes portèrent les yeux sur Sephiroth, et il leva les mains en signe de protestation :  
« Non ! Non non non je refuse ! Je suis pas baby-sitter !  
\- On te demande pas de la border, juste de faire attention et vérifier qu'elle ne lâche pas. Si son état se stabilise et que sa température remonte dans la prochaine heure, elle sera tirée d'affaires. Expliqua patiemment Angeal.  
\- J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter Angeal ! Ne me la refourgue pas ! Pesta Sephiroth pas du tout enchanté par la situation.  
\- Je sais, vois-le alors comme une faveur que je te demande. Je le ferai autrement, et crois-moi, j'ai bien plus confiance en mon comportement qu'en le votre ...  
\- Comment ça Notre comportement ? Demandèrent en choeur Sephiroth et Genesis.  
\- Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle, vos conquêtes ne sont plus à compter ! Que ce soit féminines ... ou masculines d'ailleurs ! Vous savez très bien allier votre physique et vos aptitudes.  
\- C'est ce qui fait un bon chasseur Angeal ... sortit Genesis avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Les gens ne sont pas des proies bordel ! Bref ... - il inspira un grand coup. Des fois il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre leurs façons d'agir et de voir les choses – Je te demande juste un peu de temps. Je prendrais la relève, ou Zack quand il reviendra ».  
Sephitoth souffla bruyamment, ce qui chez lui se caractérisait par un long soupir ennuyé, puis haussant les épaules il énonça :  
« Pour te rendre service très bien. Mais dépêche-toi !  
\- Oui ... bon je file. A plus tard, ou demain ... »  
Ils le saluèrent brièvement, et il les laissa. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un bref instant, et leur éternelle rivalité amicale prit le dessus. Sephiroth sourit et lança justement :  
« Elle t'a troublé avoue ... avec sa réplique de Loveless ...  
\- Il m'en faut plus pour me troubler Seph, avec tous les fans club que j'ai, si ça se trouve elle est membre de l'un d'entre eux ...  
\- Vu le profil de cette recrue, cela m'étonnerait, tu le sais très bien ...  
\- Tu es voyant toi maintenant ? Lança-t-il irrité comme toute réponse. Amuse-toi bien, j'ai du boulot ! »  
Et le rouquin prit le chemin de la porte, essayant de masquer à quel point il savait que son ami avait raison. Sephiroth resta seul, dans une pièce vide et silencieuse. Il regarda dans la chambre, voyant que la boule informe de draps et de couvertures grelottait toujours, il sut qu'elle n'était pas morte. Il eut en flash, le souvenir de ses bras autours de son cou. Même si cela n'avait rien d'intime, ou autre, c'était la première fois qu'un être humain lui donnait un tel contact physique. Autre que les expériences et les injections, autres que le combat à la lame ou aux armes de poings, autres que les jeux auxquels il s'adonnait des fois, avec des âmes se pâmant devant le redoutable et charismatique Sephiroth. C'était un contact humain, tout simplement. Un contact innocent et pur, d'un esprit revenant à la vie, et prenant comme appui le premier être qui croisait son retour. Cet être se fut lui, et c'était bien la première fois, également, qu'il était à la place du sauveur, et non à celle du bourreau. Ce pouvait-il qu'une chose aussi anecdotique puisse à se point le troubler ? Une action si anodine, lui qui avait traversé tant, qui avait les mains littéralement couvertes de sang. Qui avait vu mourir tant sous son efficace Masamune et le pouvoir Mako qui coulait dans ses veines. Il continuait à regarder le lit, profondément perdu dans ses pensées.  
 _ _« Non il y a autre chose ... de plus profond car instinctif ... je n'arrive pas à déterminer d'où ça vient. Mais avec le temps, je trouverai. »__  
Il se surprit à avoir un élan de sympathie pour cette inconnue totalement paumée dans leur univers, cette fille surgit de nulle part, dont la première image qu'elle leur offrit fut celle d'une bête sauvage maculée de sang et de boue, trônant entre les corps démembrés de leurs soldats. Il en avait vu des affrontements, mais rarement il avait vu telle violence dans les actes. Ce n'était pas une balle qu'ils avaient reçu, ou encore une lame. Non c'était quelque chose de primaire, de naturellement physique. Ils avaient du s'y mettre à trois pour la calmer. Dans ses yeux sombres ne vivait qu'une démence primitive. Bien qu'ils aient vu pire, bien qu'ils se soient battus contre d'innombrables monstres en tous genres, humains ou animaux. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés dans une telle situation. Obligés de malmener un être qui semblait plus perdu qu'autre chose, une force phénoménale contenue dans un corps si filiforme. Genesis et Angeal l'avaient maintenue fermement contre eux, et elle avait réussi à lui décocher un coup de pied d'une rare violence. Il lui avait alors donné un coup de poing pour la sonner, histoire de la calmer. Et c'est ce qu'il s'était produit. Ses hurlements avaient cessé et elle était tombée à genoux comme une poupée de chiffon. L'air totalement hagard et ahuri, levant vers eux des yeux presque suppliants qui cherchaient des réponses. Elle avait, en cet instant, l'air si désemparé et innocent, qu'il avait retenu Masamune une fraction de seconde, celle qui annonça la sonnerie de leur communicateur. Les mots d'Hollander avaient été bref, mais saisissant.  
 _ _« Arrêtez l'opération de suite ! La survivante doit être ramenée saine et sauve ! Nous ne devons pas la perdre, c'est un cas que je veux étudier ! Pas de questions, obtempérez ! »__  
Puis il avait raccroché, laissant les trois SOLDATS surpris et muets. La foule était alors arrivée, ils avaient du la contenir, les Turks furent sur les lieux très rapidement. Si vite d'ailleurs qu'il se demandait si ils n'étaient pas surveillés.  
 _ _« Impossible qu'Hollander soit au courant si rapidement si ce n'était pas le cas ... »__ pensa alors Sephiroth en fronçant les sourcils.  
Angeal et Genesis ne se posaient pas autant de questions que lui au sujet de la Shinra. Depuis quelques mois ça trottait dans sa tête, tout un tas d'interrogations qui demeuraient sans réponse, et qu'il mettrait un point d'honneur à élucider. Bien entendu, il n'en n'avait pas parlé à ses deux amis, il était secret de nature. Sauf bien entendu quand ils se lançaient des défis Genesis et lui, ce qui arrivait assez souvent. Il posa son front sur l'embrasure de la porte, et soupirant il continua à regarder la jeune-femme qui se mit à délirer dans son sommeil.

 _ _Elle flottait dans un lieu étrange, fait de nuages vaporeux, de courants d'énergies, où tout était d'un vert brillant, saisissant de pureté. Elle se sentait bien. Plus de douleur, de remord, de vide. Elle se voyait glisser sur ces vagues qui semblaient faites de félicité pure. Des murmures, des voix douces comme celles des anges, emplissaient l'espace.__ _  
_ _ _« Syla ... Syla ... ? »__ _  
_ _ _Une voix qui lui sembla féminine vint lui effleurer l'oreille, et elle se surprit à demander :__ _  
_ _ _« Maman ? C'est toi ? »__ _  
_ _ _Pourtant sa mère était avec son beau-père à Canyon Cosmo. Elle ne pouvait être ici.__ _  
_ _ _« Syla ... » chuchota encore la même voix.__ _  
_ _ _Le ton était calme et tendre, elle se laissa aller au réconfort qu'elle lui procurait.__ _  
_ _ _« Tu dois repartir Syla ... la Rivière de la Vie ne doit pas encore t'accueillir ...__ _  
_ _ _\- La Rivière de la Vie ... mais ...__ _  
_ _ _\- Dans le firmament des possibles, trois âmes viendront à toi, le père, le frère et l'amant. De chaque baiser la bénédiction d'un devenir sera. Les ailes de lumière et d'ombre caresseront le monde, et d'un coeur naîtra le chaos ou l'amour. Tout bouge, est en mouvement, et chacun d'eux peut devenir l'autre. Quand l'animal mêlera sa voix à la lune rouge, alors tout sera écrit ... Ecoute sa voix enfant de la planète ... Quand les griffes et les crocs étincelleront sous l'ivoire sélénien, écoute sa voix ... »__ _  
_ _ _Puis la présence réconfortante s'évapora, la laissant cruellement seule. Elle se sentit happée par quelque chose d'invisible qui la tira en arrière de manière froide et brutale. Elle tendit les mains pour s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais ses doigts n'agrippaient que le vide.__  
Elle se débattit avec violence, et elle s'éveilla en hurlant férocement.  
« Laissez-moi ! »

Elle inspira à fond, le corps tendu, assise sur son lit, alors qu'on lui tenait fermement les poignets. Elle paniqua et se débattit avec encore plus de force, grognant de frustration. Ses yeux ne voyaient pas bien clair, et elle ne savait pas qui ou quoi la maintenait ainsi. Se fut alors qu'elle sentit le parfum. Le même qui avait accueillit son réveil presque une heure plus tôt. Elle se détendit d'un coup, et arrêta tous mouvements. L'homme à ses côtés dit alors de sa voix grave :  
« Tout va bien ... »  
Il se recula, et elle vit un éclat émeraude; du même vert que dans son rêve; briller dans un bracelet qu'il portait. Une matéria en action. Elle transpirait, mais son corps était gelé. La Mako injecté grignotait peu à peu son organisme, méthodiquement et avec assurance. Sephiroth se releva en la lâchant totalement, encore un peu secoué par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle avait failli mourir une seconde fois, et il avait eu le réflexe d'activer sa materia de soin, sans savoir si cela aurait un effet ou non. Apparemment se fut le bon choix. Et encore une fois il avait accueilli sa venue. Elle eut une grimace étrange, et sortant vivement de son lit malgré son état elle essaya de se lever. Cependant, elle s'écrasa lamentablement contre la porte de sa chambre. Sephiroth se leva pour l'aider, mais elle le repoussa mollement.  
« Non ... pas besoin d'aide ... »  
Elle se redressa péniblement en prenant appui sur la surface lisse et froide, et passa en titubant dans l'autre pièce, elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, et il vit qu'elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle passait ses mains tremblantes sur tous les meubles, ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs en jurant, puis trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Sortant un stylo et une feuille de papier, elle retranscrivit ce qu'elle avait entendu. Puis elle glissa lentement sur le sol, tenant fermement le bout de papier comme si il s'agissait d'un trésor précieux. Sephiroth sourit malgré lui de la voir faire, son entêtement le ravissait. Il n'avait fait attention qu'aux êtres un peu particuliers dans sa vie. Ceux qui détenaient cet espèce de caractère frondeur et indépendant. Elle n'avait peut-être l'air de rien là, mais sa force de caractère dévoilait bien des trésors à ses yeux. Elle était essoufflée, son cœur semblait battre anarchiquement dans sa poitrine. Les souffrances qu'elle endurai,t étaient incroyables, et elle n'avait même plus la force d'en pleurer. Elle savait que le professeur avait tenté quelque chose, et que cette chose avait bouleversé son organisme. Sans oublier la seringue irradiant de bleu qu'elle avait vu du coin de l'oeil dans une demie conscience, et qui était vide quand elle l'avait vu reculer. Elle glissa ses yeux vers Sephiroth qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, toujours fiché dans l'encadrement de la porte, et avec un sourire narquois elle lui lança :  
« C'est ça la beauté de la ShinRa ?! Des expériences et des tortures ? Comment pouvez-vous servir de telles exactions ... ? »  
Sa voix mourut, étouffée dans une gorge brûlante de chagrin. Les iris de chat de Sephiroth se contractèrent, et venant vers elle il lui prit un bras et la releva sans douceur. Elle étouffa un gémissement.  
« Je ne sers que moi ... quoi que tu puisses penser !  
\- Alors j'espère au moins que ça en vaut le coup ! » Lança-t-elle avec la même rudesse dont il faisait preuve.  
Elle ne tenait pas debout, n'avait certes pas les capacités pour se défendre, et elle osait tout de même lui répondre. Il la fixa un instant, interdit. C'est alors qu'il vit dans ses iris noisettes une faible lueur bleue pale, il sut que la Mako était en œuvre. Il se rappela les douleurs que cela causait une fois que la magie investissait l'organisme et pénétrait chaque cellule, modifiant en profondeur leur constitution. Et malgré ça, elle se tenait devant lui, chancelante, blanche comme une morte, en osant lui répondre. Il resserra son étreinte sur son bras fin, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faisait mal. Son côté dominant et prédateur ne se contenterait pas d'un échec. Quand elle émit un faible râle, il relâcha sa poigne. Satisfait. Il la reconduisit dans sa chambre, et la laissant se coucher il alla reprendre place sur le canapé. Dépliant le bout de papier froissé, où l'encre avait bavé légèrement, à cause de la sudation de la paume qui l'avait tenu. Il lut les quelques mots, tranquillement, puis son esprit recommençait déjà à tourbillonner dans une multitudes de questions. Il lança un regard vif vers la porte ouverte de la chambre et pensa :  
 _ _« Oui à mon avis, tu dois renfermer plus de secrets qu'on peut le penser de prime abord. Hollander doit savoir ce qu'il fait ... à savoir maintenant jusqu'où je le suivrai pour qu'il découvre ce qu'il cherche tant. »__  
Près d'une heure après, Angeal réapparut, et demanda comment ça c'était passé. Sephiroth le lui expliqua, prenant soin de ne pas parler de la note qu'elle avait écrite. Si il devait la faire lire par quelqu'un en premier ce ne serait pas Angeal. Son instinct le conduisait plutôt vers Genesis pour commencer. Angeal paraissait soucieux, il n'était pas idiot, il se doutait lui aussi que cette histoire était loin d'être commune. Après tout rien ne l'était depuis le début.  
« Je vais veiller sur elle cette nuit. Je veux qu'elle soit dispo pour demain, il faut absolument qu'elle intègre le programme de façon la plus naturelle possible. Déjà que ça va être très compliqué, il ne faut pas que les agissements d'Hollander ne la rendent plus vulnérable. Je sais que certains en profiteront ...  
\- Tu agis si sentimentalement avec les bleus Angeal ... ils peuvent se débrouiller tu sais. Autrement c'est qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de faire partis du SOLDAT.  
\- Pour les recrues normales, je donne raison à ta réflexion. Mais tu sais comme moi, qu'elle n'a pas vraiment fait les démarches pour arriver ici hein ... ? »  
Sephiroth se rembrunit. Il ne pouvait nier cela, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il fallait qu'il se laisse aller à un quelconque sentiment humain. On ne devait pas s'attacher aux recrues. Seuls les première classe et collègues passaient avant tout. Angeal déchiffra sur le visage de son ami, ses pensées.  
« Laisse tomber, tu es incapable de comprendre. Je ne te retiens pas plus ... »  
Ces mots blessèrent Sephiroth plus qu'ils ne l'auraient du, tout comme cette fille le troublait bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Il sortit alors de l'appartement, et reniflant dédaigneusement dans le couloir il pensa :  
 _ _« Un peu de repos et ça ira mieux ! »__

Syla ouvrit les yeux lentement, la nuit était présente, les premiers frémissements de l'aube se voyaient sur l'horizon. Elle se redressa avec précautions, surprise de ne plus ressentir de douleur, elle se sentait même très bien. Il lui fut difficile de se souvenir de la veille. Quelques images floues se disputaient sa mémoire, elle ne se souvenait juste que Sephiroth était là, et que leur échange n'avait pas été des plus agréable.  
 _ _« Pourtant c'est bien lui qui a accueilli mon réveil par deux fois ... alors que la mort semblait vouloir m'embrasser ... »__ pensa-t-elle alors confuse.  
Elle se leva, estima que les deux uniformes récupérés la veille n'étaient pas du luxe, et prit le chemin de la salle de bain. C'est alors qu'elle vit Angeal endormi sur le canapé dans une position des plus inconfortable. Sa large stature avait du mal à contenir convenablement dans ce petit deux places. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle vint doucement vers lui et posant une main douce sur son épaule elle l'appela. Il se réveilla en sursaut, totalement désorienté une fraction de seconde. Il lui empoigna le bras avec force, et elle jugea que c'était un réflexe de soldat. Elle le laissa reprendre ses esprits. Il cligna des yeux et il demanda :  
« Qu .. quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Très tôt .. l'aube se lève à peine. Vous voulez vous allonger sur mon lit quelques minutes ? »  
Il secoua la tête et répondit en se redressant :  
« Non .. non ça ira .. .merci ... »  
Il l'observa un instant, et il constata avec joie :  
« Je vois que tu vas mieux ...  
\- Oui ... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentirai même capable de soulever des montagnes ! »  
Angeal s'assombrit à cette phrase.  
 _ _« La Mako a fait son effet ... »__  
Elle avait repris des couleurs, et toutes traces de fatigue l'avaient fui. Elle semblait aussi bien plus disposée à parler, il devait peut-être en profiter.  
« Je suis désolé pour hier, je ne savais pas ... »  
Le regard de Syla cilla un instant, puis elle répondit :  
« Quand bien même vous auriez su, vous auriez pu aller contre ?! »  
Son silence lui donna la réponse.  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et comme vous l'avez dit hier, les pleurs ne changent pas les choses. Je devras même vous remercier. »  
Devant l'expression de surprise qui transfigurait son visage carré, elle sourit faiblement et ajouta :  
« Vous êtes le seul qui me traitez avec un tant soit peu d'humanité ici.  
-Je ne pense pas être le seul Syla.  
\- Zack est adorable en effet ... »  
 _ _« Ce n'est pas à lui que je faisais allusions ... »__ pensa Angeal très honnêtement.  
Elle allait entrer dans la salle d'eau quand elle ajouta :  
« Vous pourrez également remercier Sephiroth de ma part s'il vous plaît. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais je crois que je lui dois une fière chandelle. Même si notre conversation ne s'est pas des mieux terminée. »  
Angeal sut au ton de sa voix qu'elle devait le regretter. Il hocha la tête et la laissa aller se laver. Quand elle réapparut il était parti.

.

* * *

.

Hollander la laissa tranquille les jours qui suivirent, et elle en fut des plus soulagée. Elle croisa souvent Angeal, il était un de ses instructeurs, évidemment son préféré. Sephiroth et Genesis la saluaient courtoisement quand ils la croisaient, ils échangèrent de simples civilités, mais leurs regards trahissaient leur attention à son égard. Elle décida d'ignorer tout cela, même si elle s'en sentait flattée dans le fond. Aucune femme ne pourrait dire honnêtement et en toute franchise, qu'elle n'apprécierait pas d'attirer l'attention des hommes, et des beaux encore moins.  
Elle commença a avoir des problèmes avec certains membres de son unité. Surtout avec un certain Klauss Diepe. Un grand gaillard qui la dominait d'au moins une tête, tout en muscles et certainement pas en cervelle. Il avait les cheveux coupés en brosse, et le regard gris acier. Il lui était totalement antipathique. Il était à la tête d'un groupe de cinq gars, qui pensaient honnêtement faire partie de l'élite du SOLDAT. De grands imbéciles surtout. Des rumeurs circulaient sur Syla, elle se doutait que tôt ou tard cela aller se produire. Le problème étant la teneur de ces rumeurs. L'incident qui l'avait mené ici n'avait pas le moins du monde transpiré, par contre d'autres bien plus salasses lui faisaient une étrange réputation. Klauss la regardait des fois en lui mimant des scènes de fellation grotesque, lui faisant comprendre les sous-entendus. Des blagues stupides ne cessaient de lui être adresser, comme la disparition de ses affaires après un entraînement, ou des « cadeaux » pour le moins ragoûtant déposés devant la porte de sa chambre. Les entraînements au corps à corps étaient un véritable calvaire tant ils ne retenaient pas leurs coups. Elle pleura si souvent devant son corps couvert de bleus, qu'à la fin même les larmes devinrent trop sèches pour couler. Une fois elle trouva une insulte à sa place habituelle dans l'amphithéâtre. Au marqueur rouge était inscrit :  
 _ _« Tu as du en visiter des dessous de bureaux, pour en arriver ici sans passer par la « case départ » ! Pétasse !».__  
Elle avait immédiatement cherché le groupe du regard, et ils avaient littéralement éclaté de rire. D'habitude, elle passait outre, mais aujourd'hui son organisme était à fleur de peau. Elle sortit de la salle en prétextant une excuse bidon, et Zack fit un signe à Klauss très explicatif.  
Elle trouva refuge près d'une fontaine qui ornait les grands halls dégagés et clairs. Elle vit une salle d'entraînement où des Troisième Classe faisaient des exercices physiques. Elle soupira, les larmes aux yeux. Elle leva alors le regard vers un des balcons qui longeaient chaque étage et qui donnaient une vue panoramique sur le centre du bâtiment. Elle vit Genesis et Sephiroth qui l'observaient, visiblement surpris de la voir ici en cette heure.  
Elle repensa au contact de l'argenté et du flamboyant, cela la fit frissonner. Elle aurait bien voulu ressentir cette douce impression de chaleur, de protection, de salut. Là tout n'était que dureté et blessures. Zack la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule il demanda soucieux :  
« Hey ça va ?  
\- Non.  
\- Laisse tomber ces connards ! Ils n'en valent pas le coup ! Je te jure que je vais lui faire bouffer ses dents à l'autre débile ! » S'emporta-t-il en regardant en direction du couloir qu'il avait quitté.  
Elle eut un pale sourire, et répondit doucement :  
« Non Zack ... comme tu dis, ils n'en valent pas le coup. Ça leur passera ... »  
Zack fit une moue dubitative, et répondit :  
« J'ai des doutes les concernant, ils sont aussi cons qu'ils sont moches ! »  
Syla eut alors un petit rire, qui la transforma littéralement. Son timbre clair s'éleva dans les airs comme une clochette, ravissant les oreilles de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Zack la fit s'asseoir sur un des bancs et ils commencèrent à discuter des cours.  
Genesis regarda Sephiroth, et il lut dans son regard une douceur qui lui était normalement étrangère.  
« Et c'est moi qu'elle trouble après hein ?! » lança-t-il gentiment moqueur.  
Les yeux de félin du Général cillèrent, il toisa son ami et répondit avec froideur :  
« Peut-être que je regardais tout ce sang neuf qui s'agite derrière ces parois de verre. Il y a de nouvelles filles bien appétissantes, bien plus que cette étrange Syla ...  
\- Je sais. Mais à la différence de toi, moi j'avoue qu'elle ne me désintéresse pas totalement. Certes elle est moins belle que pas mal d'autres filles ici ... mais ...  
\- Mais son côté sauvage et énigmatique intrigue ... attire ... » dit alors Sephiroth dans un murmure.  
Genesis le regarda dans les yeux et hochant la tête il fit :  
« Oui c'est cela en effet ... »  
La profondeur du regard de l'argenté le fit frémir. Jamais il n'avait vu en lui tant de réflexions muettes. Il voulut détendre l'atmosphère et lança désinvolte :  
« 1000 gils à celui qui la met dans son lit en premier ! »  
Sephiroth qui regardait en contre-bas tourna vivement la tête à cette annonce, et un éclair fauve traversa ses yeux bleus-verts. Ce pari avait l'air sérieux. De toutes façons tous les défis entre eux l'étaient. Il se tourna et appuya son dos contre la balustre. Il regarda en l'air, feignant de réfléchir, puis avec un sourire carnassier il répondit :  
« Tu es bien sûr de toi ?  
\- À deux cents pour cent mon cher ami.  
\- Etonnant de voir comme tu changes une situation. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop quand tu la trouveras dans mes appartements un beau matin. »  
Genesis eut un petit rire, et il répondit sûr de lui :  
« Aucune donzelle ne résiste à mon charme. Tu es bien trop froid et distant pour prétendre rivaliser avec moi.  
\- Pourtant, nous avons déjà partagé certaines situations de matchs nuls ... » fit Sephiroth avec un sourire entendu.  
Genesis ne sut quoi répondre. Il était vrai que parfois certaines situations avaient quelque peu dérapé, et donné lieu à des échanges à la fois troublants mais diablement enivrants. Sephiroth eut alors un sourire rusé sur son beau visage clair, et avec une certaine malice dans le regard il tendit un morceau de papier chiffonné à son ami. Genesis le lut, et il se décomposa presque.  
« Où ... où as-tu eu cela ... ?  
-C'est elle qui l'a écrit. Quand elle est presque morte la seconde fois, quand elle s'est éveillée elle a marqué ceci.  
\- On dirait une prophétie ... »  
Les yeux bleus de Genesis se voilèrent d'émotion, et Sephiroth sut qu'il avait fait mouche. L'écarlate avait beau avoir un caractère pédant à la limite de l'exécrable par moment, il ne pouvait dissimuler ce qui le touchait très intimement. Sephiroth le savait, et savait également en jouer quand l'occasion se présentait. La références aux ailes de lumières et d'ombres, lui rappellerait forcément Loveless, il savait ce que cela impliquerait pour lui. Genesis regarda Syla qui discutait toujours avec Zack, avec une totale insouciance. Ils furent rejoins par Clarisse qui était apparemment dans une sacrée colère, sa voix aiguë remontait la colonne centrale de façon impressionnante. Syla la calma et les trois amis reprirent une discussion plus calme. Genesis passa une main dans ses cheveux, étrangement absent, et Sephiroth approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, lui susurra :  
« Toujours prêt à en faire la proie de notre petit jeu ? »  
Le rouquin le fixa intensément, voyant la manœuvre de son ami. Il serra le poing sur le papier, et d'un geste vif le fourra dans la poche de son manteau en cuir rouge. L'argenté se déplaça et visa le petit groupe en bas. Il était content de son coup, mais, la vision qui advint ferma sa mine ravie.  
Alors que Zack s'esclaffait ouvertement d'une réplique de Syla à l'attention de Clarisse, deux hommes en blouse blanche firent irruption. Les doigts de Sephiroth se crispèrent, et il tourna vivement les talons pour descendre. Genesis ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami, fit de même quand il s'informa de la situation en un coup d'œil rapide.

.

* * *

.


	3. Eveil

**.Milyi:** Ouais en gros tu me piques toujours mes préférés ! XD La rivalité est de mise, de même que le paternalisme d'Angeal. J'espère réussir à faire ressortir tout ceci avec plus ou moins d'habileté. Haaa cette OC va te donner du fil à retordre ... mais je pense que ce qu'elle est te plaira au final. En fait dans l'histoire originale, "médecins" n'existent pas, ce sont des scientifiques qui s'amusent à faire plein d'expériences. Ceux qui connaissent l'histoire le savent ! ;p (mais rassure-toi tu ne devrais pas être perdue). Dire que ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes, alors que tu n'y connais rien, serait euphémisme ! :))

.

* * *

.

Syla devint blême à la vue des deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient d'eux d'un pas paresseux. Les deux aide-soignants de Hollander. Elle ne pouvaient les oublier. Elle sentit son corps parcouru d'un frisson qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer.  
« Mademoiselle veuillez nous suivre. » Intima l'un des deux en la fixant d'un œil presque mort.  
Zack s'interposa et s'exclama, ne voyant pas d'un très bon oeil l'intrusion des deux gars dont la blouse blanche ne disait rien qui vaille :  
« Hey là vous deux ! Vous êtes qui et vous sortez d'où ?  
\- T'as pas lu mon badge cadet ?! Alors fais-le, et pousse-toi de notre chemin ! Tu gênes ! » déclara l'autre en avançant d'un pas. Les deux hommes étaient d'une imposante carrure, mais il en faudrait bien plus au Seconde Classe pour l'impressionner.  
Zack posa sa main à plat sur la poitrine de l'infirmier, et avec un sourire mauvais il répondit :  
« Je peux t'assurer mon gars que des deux c'est pas moi qui bougerai en premier. Laisse-moi voir ton accréditation. »  
Il n'avait plus l'air d'un jeunot en cet instant, et son entraînement de SOLDAT prenait toute son ampleur, alors que ses épaules s'ouvraient de façon menaçante. Il empoigna et lorgna le badge avec un visage tendu, puis le relâchant avec dédain il lança :  
« Et ? Je peux savoir qui la fait demander ?  
\- C'est du ressort du service scientifique ! Ça ne regarde pas le SOLDAT et encore moins la bleusaille ! »  
Voyant qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains Syla se mit entre eux, et repoussant doucement Zack elle dit :  
« Je dois y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ... tout ... tout va bien se passer ... »  
Mais le tremblement dans sa voix trahissait ses appréhensions. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit sincère :  
« Je suis là Syla. A n'importe qu'elle heure si tu as besoin. D'accord ? »  
Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Plus jeune qu'elle, il semblait si protecteur en cet instant, qu'elle en fut touchée. Elle vit le regard du jeune-homme s'éclairer d'un coup, comme si il venait de voir une apparition miraculeuse. Elle se retourna et elle vit ce qui le mettait ainsi en joie. Deux silhouettes habillées de cuir, l'une en noir et l'autre en rouge, sortirent des ombres d'un des ascenseurs. Sephiroth et Genesis vinrent à leur hauteur. Les aides-soignants se raidirent de suite, et Sephitroth déclara :  
« Il me semble que nous vous avions demandé de nous avertir.  
\- La séance sera scientifique, elle ne regarde pas le SOLDAT. Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire.  
\- Interrogatoire ? Répéta Zack surpris.  
\- Vous deux disparaissez ! Lança Sephiroth durement à l'adresse des deux seconde classes.  
\- Mais ...  
\- Pas de mais Zack, tu obéis ! » Renchérit Genesis.  
Zack et Clarisse firent un salut militaire et suivirent les ordres.  
\- Quelle genre de séance ? Demanda Sephiroth.  
\- C'est secret, mais dans l'ensemble, elle va subir ce que vous-même et tout autre membre du SOLDAT, avez subis.  
\- Mais ... mais elle a eut une dose il y a seulement quelques jours ... dit Genesis ne comprenant pas.  
\- Et ? Elle est ici grâce au Président, elle se doit de se plier à ce qu'il veut d'elle. Il lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle lui servirait d'une façon ou d'une autre non ? Et bien il n'a pas menti.  
\- Votre réponse ne me satisfait pas ... fit Sephiroth dans un murmure menaçant.  
\- Et moi c'est votre attitude. Match nul ! A présent laissez-nous faire notre job ! Ou le président sera informé de votre insubordination ! »  
Les hommes se toisèrent durement, et une tension électrique se fit presque palpable dans l'air. Syla se fichait pas mal que les hommes de la Shinra se battent entre eux. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier l'aide, même infime, que lui avaient apporté Sephiroth et Genesis. Elle planta son corps quasi filiforme entre les quatre mâles, et dit :  
« Je vais les suivre. Je ne vais pas faire d'histoire. »  
Les deux généraux baissèrent le regard pour le planter dans le sien, et la peur qu'ils purent y lire contracta leur mâchoire. Elle faisait front, malgré tout. Elle leur fit un maigre sourire et dit avec un humour noir à toute épreuve :  
« Au pire vous serez là pour me ramener à la vie ... »  
Ce cynisme les toucha. La bravoure prenait parfois bien des visages. Genesis lui caressa alors la joue et fit :  
« Oui, on sera là ... »  
Le regard incendiaire qu'il jeta aux deux hommes ne demandait pas d'explications. Puis sans un mot de plus, ils l'emmenèrent à la section scientifique au soixante huitième étage. Laissant Sephiroth et Genesis en plant. Les deux amis se regardèrent, et Genesis fut le premier à parler :  
« Hors de question que je sois aveugle, c'est notre prisonnière ! Merde à la fin! »  
Sephiroth eut alors un sourire félin et hochant la tête il approuva son point de vue. Ils suivirent les deux armoires à glace emmaillotées de blanc d'un pas discret, ils bifurquèrent avant l'ascenseur, et Sephiroth mena Genesis à une salle qu'il connaissait bien. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle exigüe et sombre, où les murs étaient tapissés d'écrans de toutes tailles, offrant une mosaïque presque anarchique de lumières et de mouvements. Quatre soldats étaient à leur poste, et se retournant pour voir les intrus ils se levèrent comme un seul homme, et les saluèrent respectueusement.  
« Repos. » dit alors Sephiroth.  
Genesis s'approcha des moniteurs et regardant un des gardes il demanda :  
« Où se trouve l'étage soixante huit ?  
\- Là Monsieur ! » Dit le gars en pointant un doigt vers un des écrans le plus au centre, ce qui était logique vu la surveillance qu'on devait avoir sur les accès de cette section.  
Genesis pianota agilement sur les consoles, et il passa d'une caméra à une autre. Au bout de quelques secondes il pesta et fit :  
« Rien à faire, je ne peux pas avoir une vue claire et directe sur la salle d'opération.  
\- Les caméras ont été installées pour surveiller, pas espionner Monsieur. Néanmoins ... je peux peut-être régler deux des caméras pour avoir une vue d'ensemble plus complète. » osa dire le garde avec un petit sourire.  
Il reprit sa place sur sa chaise à roulettes et faisant diverses manipulations, il arriva à bloquer sur le même écran deux angles de part et d'autre du couloir. L'image était fracturée en deux, mais les mouvements et autres protagonistes restaient intelligibles à la lecture des événements. Genesis eut un éclair vif dans les yeux et avec un sourire sincère il dit :  
« Bon boulot SOLDAT. Veuillez nous laisser à présent s'il vous plaît. Nous vous appellerons quand nous aurons terminé.  
\- Bien Monsieur ! »  
Les quatre hommes les saluèrent à nouveau, et sortirent en silence. Genesis eut un large sourire et s'exclama :  
« Que j'aime quand ça obtempère sans poser de question !  
\- Ton côté dominateur mon cher ! Lança Sephiroth légèrement taquin.  
\- Tu peux parler toi ! » répliqua Genesis avec le même sourire effronté.  
Les deux hommes se mirent côtes à côtes devant l'écran, et l'air à la fois curieux et soucieux, ils regardèrent la suite des opérations.  
Au même moment dans un des innombrables couloirs de la tour, Zack fit en regardant distraitement en l'air :  
« Cette histoire est étrange, et ne me plaît pas.  
\- Vas savoir ce qu'ils vont lui faire, j'ai entendu des choses terribles sur la section scientifique. Qui vont bien au-delà des injections que nous connaissons.» dit Clarisse mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.  
Zack s'arrêta et demanda abruptement :  
« Tu sais d'où elle vient toi, je veux dire, à part sa région natale ?  
\- Non.  
\- Cette histoire est vraiment bizarre. Elle intègre le SOLDAT sans passer par la troisième classe. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle est là, vu que ses aptitudes aux combats ne sont pas franchement marquées pour le moment.  
\- On ne recherche pas que la force physique dans le SOLDAT tu le sais ...  
\- Oui mais on a un entraînement minimum, et nous prenons du galons grâce à toutes les disciplines demandées.  
\- Je sais ... je peux faire des recherche si tu veux ... dit alors Clarisse, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice.  
\- Ho vrai ?!  
\- Oui, tu sais que les ordinateurs ne me résistent pas !  
\- Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant ! Lança Zack avec sa spontanéité habituelle.  
\- Eternellement ? Attention que je te prenne pas au mot ! Je m'y mettrai cet après-midi. Tu veux chercher avec moi ?  
\- Heu ... cet après-midi non, j'ai ... je suis pris ... dit-il alors tout d'un coup plus calme et rougissant légèrement.  
\- Hooo toi, tu as un rencart ! Fit Clarisse amusée.  
\- Heu ouais ... on va dire ça !  
\- Une élève ?  
\- Non non ... une fille des Taudis. La plus belle fille que j'ai pu croiser dans ma vie ... » dit-il très sincère.  
Clarisse garda pour elle le commentaire un peu moqueur qui lui vint. Après tout il avait l'air de vraiment tenir à elle, elle n'allait pas gâcher cela.  
« Alors soit, je te dirai si je trouve un truc ... promis ... ou si je ne trouve rien, ce qui serait encore plus probant. »  
Zack vient la serrer dans ses bras dans un câlin amical un peu trop appuyé au goût de la blondinette, mais riant elle le repoussa en disant :  
« Aller file ! Je voudrais pas te mettre en retard ! »  
Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue, et partant à reculons pour lui faire une révérence, il se cogna à Angeal qui passait dans le couloir. Aux vues de sa mine déconfite, Clarisse partit réellement dans un grand éclat de rire.

.

* * *

.

La lumière crue lui agressait les yeux, alors qu'une fois de plus il l'avait ligotée sur la table à bascule. Elle avait froid et elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les tremblements qui assaillaient son corps. Hollander était penché au-dessus d'un microscope, et elle l'entendit siffler comme on le fait devant une découverte importante. Il se redressa et eut un petit sourire malsain. Se retournant il fit avec un air atrocement scientifique :  
« Et bien ma chère. Je pensais que votre cas serait intéressant, mais je ne me doutais pas à quel point ! »  
Il enfila des gants blancs, de façon très méthodique et calculée. Il prit une seringue emplie d'un liquide bleu et sans faire dans la dentelle il le lui injecta dans une veine de l'avant-bras. Le liquide traça un sillon glacial dans ses artères, et elle serra les dents pour se retenir de crier. Il prit un tabouret sur roulettes, et venant près d'elle, il la détailla comme un sujet des plus intéressant. Elle n'était guère plus qu'un morceau de viande à présent. Un cobaye, toute humanité lui avait été enlevé. Il caressa ses cheveux et elle se dégagea du mieux qu'elle put. Il eut un autre sourire et dit :  
« Oui c'est cela. Cette combativité, cette agressivité. Ton éducation au Canyon a du enrailler pas mal de choses en toi. J'imagine qu'ils t'ont formaté en parfaite petite amoureuse de la nature !  
\- Au moins assez pour que je vomisse des gens tels que vous. Elle serra les dents sous une crampe qui lui fulgurait dans tout le corps.  
\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Ce qui coule à présent dans tes veines ? De l'énergie Mako, directement extraite de la Rivière de la Vie. Elle transforme peu à peu tes cellules. Enfin, vu ton cas, je dirai plutôt qu'elle les réactive.  
\- Réactive ? Lança la jeune-femme abasourdie.  
\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien pas vrai ? Tu ne sais rien ... »  
Il se leva et alla à nouveau vers son établi. Elle le vit prendre une autre seringue, et le même liquide bleuté aux volutes sinueuses, se mouvait voluptueusement dans le conteneur transparent. Elle prit peur. Elle essaya de se dégager quand elle le vit revenir avec. Elle était terrorisée, sa respiration se fit forte et saccadée. A présent paniquée, elle tira de toutes ses forces sur les liens en cuir, sciant un sa peau au passage, mais rien n'y fit. Les larmes aux yeux d'impuissance, elle le regarda se pencher sur elle. Elle le suppliait presque dans un cadavre de voix qu'elle n'arrivait plus à maîtriser. Il lui donna pour toutes réponses avec une excitation purement scientifique :  
« Je vais corser la chose. Voyons ce que ça fait si on injecte le double ! Est-ce que la réaction sera plus rapide ? »  
Elle sentit la seringue lui mordre la chair, et l'injection cette fois-ci la brûla. Se mordant les lèvres et les joues pour ne pas succomber aux cris qui lui brûlaient la gorge, elle ne put tenir bien longtemps face aux tortures que lui infligeait le liquide. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, ne tenant plus. Elle se débattit avec violence, la table trembla dans un bruit métallique et les deux aides-soignants s'approchèrent, en alerte. Son organisme était agressé de façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Un coup on l'encaisse, mais que faire contre une chose qui vous dévore de l'intérieur ?  
Genesis était blême devant l'écran, il essaya de faire un zoom, mais ce qu'ils voyaient était amplement suffisant. Il tapa du poing sur la console et cria devant la surface lisse et froide où passaient les images.  
« Mais il va la tuer ! »  
Sephiroth restait figé, aucune émotion ne passait sur son visage, mais le tumulte interne qui lui remuait les entrailles lui ouvrait des appétits morbides. Il avait beau avoir tué des gens, agi sous des ordres aussi farfelus que fous, mais une chose qu'il ne tolérait pas, c'était cette injustice. Celle qui met un être vivant aux mains d'un bourreau qui ne pouvait QUE gagner. Son esprit de chasseur peut-être,mais il aimait quand la proie avait les chances au moins de se défendre convenablement. Un certain sens de l'honneur qui lui était propre. Une torture inutile ne faisait pas parti de ses habitudes, encore moins des choses qu'il approuvait. Il serra le poing, et sans un mot il sortit de la pièce comme une tornade. Genesis eut à peine le temps de le réaliser, que l'argenté était déjà dans un ascenseur. Le rouquin bloqua la porte de justesse, et voulant paraître le plus détaché possible, il sortit :  
« Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser une longueur d'avance ! »  
Les yeux de félin de Sephiroth le toisèrent durement, et Genesis vit en cet instant, qu'il ne plaisantait absolument pas. L'ascenseur monta trop lentement à leur goût. Quand ils arrivèrent au soixante huitième étage, tout un tas de personnels en blouse blanche et verte les regardèrent avec de grands yeux surpris. Il poussèrent ceux qui essayaient de les ralentir, et quand ils trouvèrent la pièce, ils virent Hollander penché sur un corps en convulsion, comme succombant sous une overdose. Le professeur leva les yeux vers eux, et venant prestement à leur rencontre, il lança dans un vent de panique :  
« Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici ! Sortez où j'appelle Lazard sur le champs. »  
Genesis prit un combiné accroché au mur à l'entrée, et le lui jetant au visage il cracha presque :  
« Allez-y ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de savoir ce que vous faites à un de ses éléments ! »  
Sephiroth posa une main puissante sur le torse du scientifique qui s'avançait un peu trop rapidement à son goût, et le repoussant violemment, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Syla qui semblait ne plus tenir.  
« Gen j'ai besoin de tes flammes. » dit l'argenté posément, pas le moins du monde perturbé par les vociférations du professeurs et de ses deux chiens de gardes qu'il tenait en respect.  
Genesis hocha la tête ayant compris. Il détacha la jeune-femme et activa sa materia Brasier. Il entreprit de réchauffer son corps meurtri, lentement et avec autant de douceur que le temps le lui permettait. Hollander devenait fou. Il tendit un bras désespéré vers son sujet, et lança vertement :  
« Arrêtez ! Il faut laisser le processus agir.  
\- Processus ?! Mais vous êtes malade ! Vous ne voyez pas que son corps est en train de lâcher ?!  
\- Hoo non ! Pas le sien ! Vous êtes si pitoyablement ignorants ! - il se détacha de l'emprise de Sephiroth et se rapprochant de Genesis il continua – Regardez ! Regardez bien ! »  
Il se pencha sur le corps allongé à même le sol, et ouvrit de force les paupières de la jeune-femme qui ne cessait de gémir sous la douleur. Les deux SOLDATS eurent la respiration en suspens. Les iris de Syla avaient pris une coloration ambré, mais là n'était pas le pire, la pupille se détachait du fond en une barre verticale, qu'ils n'avaient vu dès-lors que dans les yeux de Sephiroth. L'argenté se figea. Genesis n'en menait pas large non plus. Puis la réaction cessa, et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. La surprise passée, Genesis ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir des quelques mots qu'elle avait inscrit, et un désir souverain de la tirer de là prit le dessus. Il posa des bras protecteurs autours d'elle, et d'une voix douce il la rappela. Elle reprit un peu ses esprits, mais la Mako avait drogué tout son corps. Elle n'était pas vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ou disait. Elle s'agrippa au bras de Genesis et souffla en tremblant de partout :  
 _ _« Mon ami la destinée est cruelle, il n'existe ni rêve ni honneur ... et si je sombre dans les ténèbres, à quelle lumière se raccrochera mon cœur ... »__  
Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, ces phrases énigmatiques étaient un brin envoûtantes. Malgré lui il ne pouvait ne pas écouter, ne pas boire cette certaine saveur. Le mélange de Loveless et de ses « voyages » apparemment subconscients, donnaient un bouquet de sensations qui le touchait, sans explications plausibles d'ailleurs. Quant à Genesis, le poète en mal de tout, qui faisait la figure taciturne de leur groupe, il savait que de tels mots le transcenderaient comme si il avait trouvé une âme soeur dans ce chaos qu'était leur vie. Après ces secondes hors tout, Hollander tira sur sa blouse, et aboya vraiment en colère :  
« Je n'en resterais pas là, elle est MON objet d'études ! LE MIEN ! Et je ne vous laisserai pas bousiller mon travail !  
\- Mais enfin professeur quel travail ? Ce n'est qu'une jeune-femme sans défense que vous torturez ! Cria Genesis visiblement retourné.  
\- Elle n'est pas sans défense. Elle n'est pas ce que vous croyez ... »  
Les deux SOLDATS crurent rêver les quelques secondes qui suivirent. Hollander congédia ses deux assistants, puis leur faisant face; ses bras devinrent ballant le long de son corps, et son attitude changea du tout au tout. Le masque du parfait petit scientifique sembla fondre sans raisons apparentes, et il enleva ses lunettes en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. D'une voix trop rauque vue la situation, il exprima :  
« Vous pensez que ça me plaît de la faire souffrir ?  
\- Honnêtement je pense que vous y trouvez un plaisir malsain en effet ... avoua Sephiroth qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux de Syla.  
\- C'est faux. J'ai des ordres stricts. Et mes découvertes accentuent le besoin d'urgence ... Le Président veut des résultats rapides, autrement ...  
\- Autrement ? Interrogea Sephiroth en levant un sourcil  
\- Il la fera disparaître. J'ai assez de sang sur les mains moi aussi. Il n'y a pas que les guerriers qui peuvent en avoir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils trouvent une excuse pour faire d'elle ce qu'ils veulent.  
\- Ne jouez pas la comédie, j'ai bien vu votre excitation morbide tout à l'heure !  
\- Pas morbide, mais un profond intérêt. Elle a éveillé ma curiosité, je ne pensais pas trouver ce que j'ai vu ... je ...  
\- Excusez-moi mais est-ce que la salle est disponible ? » Demanda alors une voix désagréable qu'ils connaissaient tous.  
Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers la porte d'entrée, et ils virent un homme de taille moyenne, sec, voir maigre, avec de grandes lunettes et une queue de cheval maintenant des cheveux noirs et fins. Son front large se plissait sous des rides interrogatives.  
« Oui professeur Hojo, nous allions quitter les lieux. » Fit Hollander visiblement irrité par son intrusion.  
Le petit homme maigrichon vint près de la table, et regardant Syla comme si elle n'était qu'une choses sans intérêt, il lança :  
« Est-ce là le sujet qui requière tant d'attention ?  
\- Oui ... nous en sommes au premier stade ...  
\- Encore ? Vous êtes long Hollander. Avec moi ce cobaye aurait déjà atteint un autre stade de son développement. Vous êtes faible, votre attachement pour vos sujets vous coûtera cher.  
-Cobaye ? Mais c'est d'un être humain dont vous parlez là ! Sortit alors Genesis qui tenait toujours Syla dans ses bras.  
\- Vraiment ? Fit Hojo avec un sourire narquois. Et je suis sûr que vous savez de quoi vous parlez n'est-ce pas, Première Classe Genesis Rhapsodos?! »  
Le ton de sa voix était fielleux, et les deux SOLDATS n'aimèrent pas le sous-entendus qu'ils crurent percevoir dans ces mots. Genesis souleva Syla, et la portant il déclara :  
« Je ne sais peut-être pas de quoi je parle, mais je sais ce que je veux ! »  
Dans un geste ample et souverain, il emporta Syla avec lui, Sephiroth sur les talons. L'argenté laissa couler un regard sur la salle, et il vit un étrange dossier rouge où il y avait marqué en gros « PROJET CHIMERES ». Il fit comme si il n'avait rien remarqué, et il s'engouffra dans le couloir à la suite de son ami. Au loin ils entendirent Hollander et Hojo régler leurs comptes à coup de cynisme et de coups bas dignes d'esprits érudits dans leur genre.

.

* * *

.

Les légères secousses de l'ascenseur avaient quelque chose d'apaisant. Syla avait la tête reposée sur l'épaule de Genesis, et elle avait passé tant bien que mal ses bras derrière le cou du guerrier. Elle semblait évoluer dans une demie torpeur qui lui faisait ouvrir les yeux que faiblement. Oubliant quelques instants où ils étaient et avec qui, Genesis posa son menton contre son front, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Se laissant aller à ce qui se mouvait en lui de façon de plus en plus enivrante. Il était un homme parfaitement constitué, avec des désirs bien impétueux des fois. Les femmes, pour Sephiroth et lui, étaient un vivier à jamais plein de distraction en tous genres. Cependant, l'être qu'il tenait dans ses bras en ce moment, éveillait autre chose en lui qu'un simple désir. C'était comme si leurs âmes s'étaient trouvées, parlées. Il savait que Sephiroth et lui partageait aussi une autre chose bien plus singulière, la solitude. Son ami se plongeait dans ses recherches et des bains de sang incroyables par moment. Lui avait essayer de comprendre les mystères de « Loveless ». Ces questionnements en avaient soulevé d'autres. Et cette femme arrivait dans leur vie à un moment critique, comme si le destin l'avait mise sur leur route sciemment. Néanmoins, il ne montrerait pas sa faiblesse naissante, jamais. Ce serait une défaite face à son éternel rival et ami ici présent. Quand il rouvrit ses orbes aigue-marine, il trouva Sephiroth qui le fixait intensément en silence. Il eut une moue étrange qui défigura un instant son masque neutre habituel, et il déclara :  
« Notre pari prend des proportions qui dépassent le stade de simple défi Gen. Les choses sont plus compliquées ... tu dois le sentir, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Genesis baissa le regard, mais se raidissant il demanda :  
« Tu te défiles Seph ? »  
L'argenté soupira, ni lui, ni Genesis n'avouerait ce qui se passait en leur for intérieur. Et tous deux savaient également que le plaisir de la chasse était un luxe qu'ils avaient en commun. Voyant que son ami ne ferait pas le premier pas, il haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix neutre :  
« Comme tu veux ... »  
La voyant ainsi dans ses bras, il eut le souvenir de ses réveils dans les siens. Il sentit une chose bouger dans sa poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils, et chassa la pensée qui advint.  
 _ _« Ce n'est pas ça, ce ne peut être ça ! Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ressentir de l'envie ou de la jalousie ! »__  
Il détourna la tête vers la porte de l'ascenseur, visiblement froissé. Quand la porte s'ouvrit tous deux se sentirent comme libérés, et c'est en silence qu'ils virent Angeal qui les attendait patiemment devant la porte des appartements de la seconde classe. Il ouvrit cette dernière et demanda alors qu'ils entraient :  
« Que c'est-il passé ? Zack m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une petite altercation.  
\- Pas ici, tu sais que les murs ont des oreilles. » Répondit alors Sephiroth.  
Ils pénétrèrent tous dans le studio, Genesis déposa Syla dans sa chambre. Les veines de ses bras saillaient le long de sa chair d'une couleur noire et bleue. Il se doutait que le poison qui coulait dans son sang devait la faire vraiment souffrir. Mais à par quelques gémissements étouffés dans ses délires, rien ne sortait. Il eut une grimace de dégoût en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de subir, et fermant la porte, il rejoignit les deux autres. Sephiroth alluma la télé et la chaîne-hifi qui étaient communes à tous les appartements des recrues de ce niveau, puis il se posta devant l'unique et grande baie vitrée du salon. Elle prenait tout un pan de mur en faisant un angle arrondi sur la gauche de la pièce. Il inspira à fond et demanda :  
« Projet Chimères ça vous dit quelque chose ? »  
Genesis et Angeal le regardèrent très surpris. Angeal secoua la tête et répondit :  
« Non. Jamais entendu parlé.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon cas ... » dit alors Genesis songeur.  
Sephiroth se retourna et toute à l'écoute de son ami, il attendit qu'il commence son explication. Genesis qui était assis dans le fauteuil coordonné au canapé, se porta une main sur le front et fit en réfléchissant.  
« L'autre jour, quand Tseng m'a accompagné. Je ne suis pas parti seulement pour chercher des indices sur AVALANCHE. Après tout, nous savons tous qu'Elfé et ses hommes sont derrière cela. Pourquoi irions-nous chercher quelque chose que nous savons déjà ? C'est ce que j'ai demandé à Tseng. Il ne m'a rien répondu forcément. Cependant il m'intima de le suivre et surtout de ne rien dire. Dans les sous-sols du réacteur, nous avons trouvé des locaux désaffectés. Vu la gueule des installations, je veux même pas savoir dans quoi la ShinRa a trempé à l'époque. Mais après de longues recherches, Tseng est revenu avec des paquets sous le bras. Des dossiers poussiéreux datant de je ne sais combien de temps. La bande de cuir qui maintenait tout ça était gravé « PROJET CHIMERES ». »  
Angeal et Sephiroth marquèrent leur étonnement par un soupir qui voulait tout dire.  
« Cette fille a forcément un lien avec tout ceci. Ça expliquerait bien des choses. Dit Angeal songeur.  
\- Si c'est le cas , elle fait partie d'un programme tenu hautement secret. Et je crois qu'ils font face à une situation qui n'était pas prévue, vint à conclure Sephiroth logique.  
\- Elle a l'air d'ignorer la totalité de ce qui lui arrive surtout. Je crois qu'elle n'a même pas conscience qu'elle n'est qu'un « objet perdu » de la ShinRa, et que son propriétaire veut lui remettre le grappin dessus, énonça Genesis d'un ton lugubre.  
\- Elle n'est pas un objet perdu ! S'emporta presque Angeal qui ne supportait plus qu'on la considère comme une chose sans âme, ou désincarnée.  
\- Je le sais Angeal ! Mais c'est ce que ShinRa pense ! Aboya Genesis énervé qui se redressa dans le fauteuil de façon quelque peu menaçante.  
\- Je crois qu'il faut que nous sachions ce en quoi ce projet tenait. Au moins savoir ce qu'elle est exactement. Cela pourrait nous aider.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ne pas la prendre comme une recrue Sephiroth ?! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre c'est ce qu'elle est pour moi ! » Lança Angeal la voix tendue.  
Genesis aiguisa son regard en le voyant agir ainsi, et un éclair vif traversa ses yeux bleus. Il sortit le papier de sa poche, et l'étalant convenablement sur la table basse il fit à Angeal :  
« Lis ... c'est elle qui l'a écrit quand Sephiroth a veillé sur elle ... »  
Angeal prit la note, et après quelques secondes il écarquilla les yeux, regarda ses amis et demanda :  
« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que c'est de nous dont il s'agit ?  
\- Je n'irai pas à dire cela, mais je crois au destin Angeal. » Dit alors Genesis en se levant.  
Il prit la direction de la porte, et jetant un dernier regard en arrière il continua :  
« Je crois qu'en effet nous devons chercher dans cette direction. »  
Puis passant le seuil il récita tout bas :  
 _ _« Les ailes de lumière et d'ombre se déploieront au loin, et elle nous guidera vers la félicité de son don éternel ... »__.  
Angeal le regarda disparaître lentement, et une fois qu'il fut seul avec Sephiroth il lui demanda avec une note d'humour noir :  
« Et toi alors tu es qui, le père, le frère ou l'amant ? »  
Sephiroth éclata d'un rire clair et franc, ce qui lui était assez rare, et secouant la tête il répondit d'une voix grave et posée:  
« Hooo Angeal ... je ne crois pas être assez humain pour prétendre à un seul de ces titres. »  
Il s'arrêta net quand il vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et la tête de Syla émerger, aussi fraîche que si elle avait pris une bonne cuite la veille. Elle les regarda en fronçant les sourcils et dit en grognant :  
« Est-ce que vous pourriez faire moins de bruit sil vous plaît ? J'ai la tête qui va exploser autrement ! »  
Sephiroth la gratifia d'un superbe sourire hautain, et sortant à son tour il dit :  
« Je m'en allais Syla. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. J'espère que tu te remettras vite. »  
Elle le regarda partir, médusée. Une fois dehors le sourire de Sephiroth fondit, et réellement troublé il pensa à tout cela avec force. Regrettant peut-être au passage de ne pas avoir été seul avec elle pour parler, et peut-être trouver des indices au travers de sa vie d'avant.

.

* * *

.

Les ombres s'étalaient comme une couverture boueuse, recouvrant chaque centimètre carré de rue, de bâtiment, de vie. Ils avançaient en rang serré, par petits groupes de quatre. Syla portait son arme presque avec négligence, elle avait horreur des armes à feu. La bandoulière avait tendance à lui scier l'épaule en plus. Elle soupira bruyamment et regardant le secteur sept qui se déroulait sous leur pas ordonné, elle eut une pensée pour chez elle. Les grands espaces d'ocre rouge, le canyon immense, abrupt, sauvage, où le vent chantait de bien envoûtantes mélodies. Les odeurs de sables, de plantes, de fleurs. Les chants quotidiens des anciens qui honoraient la nature. Qu'il était bon le soleil sur la peau, sa petite morsure affectueuse lors d'un printemps en éveil. La brise caressant les cheveux de façon presque aimante. Toute cette harmonie qui sentait bon la paix, la félicité simple de son peuple. Qu'elle aurait aimé être là-bas, loin de toute cette atmosphère étouffante, ces immeubles, cette crasse inhérente aux grandes villes. Ici elle avait l'impression de mourir, de s'éteindre. Presque six mois que sa nouvelle vie avait commencé, et il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était déroulée. La dernière entrevue de Genesis avec Sephiroth avait quelques peu calmé les ardeurs du chercheur. Il avait été moins entreprenant à son égard. Il se contentait de faire les injections standards, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait ressentit les effets de la Mako, son corps s'était raffermi, avait pris en force et en agilité. Elle n'était pas des plus douée en corps à corps, mais elle apprenait vite. Elle avait vite intégré toutes les notions, les principes, les utilisations concernant les materias. Elle avait étonné d'ailleurs ses instructeurs. Elle avait toujours eu une intelligence plutôt vive, et surtout une bonne mémoire. Elle avait goûté les « joies » des armements technologiques, elle répugnait à s'en servir. Elle eut d'ailleurs quelques soucis avec la hiérarchie quand elle leur eut dit le fond de sa pensée. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'un compte avait été ouvert pour elle, et que sa paye de SOLDAT était versé tous les mois, lui donnant en peu de temps ce qu'elle aurait pu mettre une année à gagner. Elle avait investi dans des affaires civiles, vêtements et autres éléments de confort. Elle s'avoua avec dégoût que Zack n'avait pas totalement tort dans ses dires. De temps en temps elle voyait Sephiroth ou Genesis l'observer de loin, comme une bête curieuse. Ils s'étaient fait distants tout en étant plus intimes dans leur sourire, ou leur regard, surtout en ce qui concernait l'argenté, vu qu'il ne souriait que rarement. Elle avait vraiment du mal à les comprendre. Elle pensait qu'elle les avait intéressé, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Avec toutes les femmes qui leur tournaient autours, pourquoi s'arrêteraient-ils à une fille aussi quelconque qu'elle ? Elle avait donc essayé de ne plus y penser, de classer les événements dans la case « anecdotique », et elle se concentra sur ses relations avec ses amis Zack, Clarisse et Cloud. Ils s'entendaient bien, même si ils la trouvaient étrange par moments. Elle découvrit avec peu de surprise que Clarisse collectionnait les conquêtes, que son ambiguïté sexuelle lui permettait de goûter à toutes les joies d'une sexualité épanouie. Elle l'avait même vu tenter sa chance avec Genesis et Sephiroth. Etrangement ceux-ci avaient décliner l'offre, pourtant même Syla la trouvait très appétissante. Cette petite blonde n'avait pas froid aux yeux, et son entrain était communicatif, tout comme celui de Zack. Cloud quant à lui, lui ressemblait plus. Plus discret mais pas dénué de réflexion ou d'intelligence, au contraire même. Elle l'aimait bien, il aurait pu être un jeune frère. A vrai dire, elle était à peine plus âgée qu'eux, mais parfois cela semblait creuser un fossé. En voyant Clarisse aussi à l'aise avec les hommes, elle se souvint de son premier béguin, celui qui lui avait aussi pris sa virginité. Cela avait été bien morne, et pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ce fut elle qui avait rompu, alors que lui était plutôt amoureux. Elle avait eu quelques histoires, mais rien ne la satisfaisait vraiment. Il manquait toujours ce petit plus, cette étincelle qu'elle recherchait sciemment ou inconsciemment. Elle avait donc abandonné le projet de trouver un compagnon, mais certaines choses lui manquaient. Elle frissonna quand elle pensa juste à la simple chaleur humaine, le corps de Genesis ou de Sephiroth enlaçant le sien. Avec eux, il y avait eu quelque chose de différent, même si elle ne déterminait pas quoi. Zack s'arrêta soudainement, et elle faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il posa un index sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux scrutèrent les environs.  
Ils avaient été envoyé en mission dans les secteurs et les taudis pour la sécurité des habitants. Il arrivait souvent que des bêtes sauvages ou autres hybrides se faufilent dans les rues. Les pauvres et les enfants étaient les premières victimes. Ils étaient en plein centre d'une rue poussiéreuse, où même l'asphalte n'était pas passée pour graver sa marque. Zack prit son « intercom » et l'ouvrant il fit :  
« Mouvements signalés Secteur Sept. Aucune visibilité pour l'instant, mais nous aurons peut-être besoin de renforts dans les prochaines minutes.  
\- Très bien Zack. Continuez la progression et tenez-nous au courant. » la voix d'Angeal se tut et le beau brun fit un signe de la tête en leur demandant d'avancer.  
Un bruit de boîte de conserve chutant sur le sol leur fit faire un bond, et pointant leur fusil dans cette direction Zack dégaina son arme, et héla clairement:  
« Nous sommes des membres du SOLDAT, venus pour préserver la sécurité des lieux. Si vous me comprenez, sortez immédiatement de votre cachette, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! »  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais une masse énorme bougea dans les ombres de la ruelle étroite. Deux yeux jaunes brillèrent dans le noir, comme les pupilles d'un démon affamé. Un grognement puissant et grave s'éleva dans les airs, les faisant trembler légèrement. Le faciès d'un grand félidé sortit lentement à la lueur des lumières de la ville, et son corps massif se montra dans toute sa splendeur. C'était un Cyon. Mélange étrange entre un loup et un gros félin, sa queue était fichée entre ses omoplates, et il n'était pas de nature sociable. Zack se frotta le nez, avec un sourire il fit moqueur :  
« Tout ce déploiement de force pour un simple Cyon, Lazard perd la tête !  
\- Zack, ces animaux sont solitaires, sauf pendant la chasse ... » lui rappela alors Clarisse qui regarda autours d'eux en alerte.  
Il haussa les épaules, apparemment pas très convaincu. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un hurlement strident venir d'une rue adjacente, et des coups de feu partir dans tous les sens. Ils n'eurent le temps que d'entendre un feulement rauque, et le Cyon qui leur faisait face leur bondit dessus. Ils se séparèrent et Zack plongea sa lame dans le sternum de l'animal sans problème. La bête tomba lourdement sur le sol, sans vie. Il se dirigea alors vers la ruelle d'où provenaient les clameurs, et son sang se figea. Une vingtaine de ces monstres avaient investis le quartier, avec leur agilité, leur force et leurs griffes ils passaient d'un bâtiment à l'autre avec des bons souples et rapides. Les membres pris en sandwich dans leur espace réduit avaient du mal à coordonner leurs attaques. Les animaux en profitèrent. Ils fondirent littéralement sur eux comme une nuée d'oiseaux. Les corps furent déchiquetés sans mal sous les griffes et les crocs de ce animaux tout en muscles, et l'odeur du sang envahit l'espace rapidement, donnant un haut le cœur au groupe d'amis. Zack se mit en position d'attaque et il cria :  
« Couvrez-moi ! »  
Clarisse et Cloud épaulèrent leur arme, et bientôt le bruit assourdissant et les éclairs blancs des coups de feu tapissèrent le champ de vision de Syla. Elle essaya d'armer son fusil, mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Elle vit Zack foncer dans le tas, et elle s'émerveilla presque de le voir en action. Il était un pur produit ShinRa, et ses aptitudes n'étaient pas à prouver. Elle entendit un hélicoptère au-dessus d'eux, assourdissant, balayant les airs avec violence. La voix de Zack se répercutait contre les murs de la ruelle avec force :  
« Demande de renforts ! Demande de renforts ! Cyons en approche, trop nombreux pour être contenus ... Comment ça ? Mais je me fous de savoir comment ils sont arriver là ! Donnez-nous des renforts bordel ! »  
Clarisse regarda Syla et cria pour que sa voix passe par dessus le tumulte ambiant :  
« Syla ! Bouge putain ! »  
La jeune-femme avaient les yeux exorbités de terreur, et cette arme n'était décidément pas faite pour elle. Elle vit Cloud s'avancer pas à pas vers le groupe de Seconde et de Troisième classe pris dans le guet-apens, et d'une main ferme agripper l'uniforme d'un des blessés pour le tirer vers eux. Le jeune-homme avait une jambe en lambeaux, le sang giclait de son artère à grands jets, et ses hurlements s'ajoutaientt aux bruit des rotors de l'hélicoptère, qui survolait la zone en éclairant les alentours avec un spot d'une lumière aveuglante. Syla n'arrivait plus à coordonner ses mouvements. La terreur que lui inspirait la scène la clouait sur place.  
« Je n'ai jamais demandé ça ... jamais demandé d'entrer dans l'armée ... je n'ai pas ...  
\- On s'en fout Syla ! Tu es là alors bouge ton cul ! » Cria Clarisse essoufflée.  
Elle faisait un carton avec son arme semi-automatique, chaque balle touchait au but. Un vrai tireur d'élite. Syla se sentit tomber à genoux, totalement paralysée. Les images semblèrent défilées comme si elle regardait un écran, qu'elle n'était que simple spectatrice. Cloud et Clarisse ramenaient peu à peu les blessés, et la seule chose que Syla se trouva capable de faire, c'était de les tirer dans un coin à l'abri. Un autre hélicoptère arriva, un de la section médicale, et elle amena les soigneurs vers le recoin où le tas de corps ne cessait de croître. Elle avait les mains pleines de sang, et de substance énergétiquement la masse de métal, il ne vit pas le Cyon s'abattre sur lui, Clarisse ne pouvait que regarder la scène du coin de l'oeil, s'appliquant à couvrir Zack qui avait déjà tué plus de la moitié de la harde. Voyant son ami au sol, essayant de se dégager de la masse énorme qui déchiquetait son uniforme de ses griffes et de ses crocs, Syla sentit quelque chose soulever sa poitrine, son corps tout entier. Elle prit son revolver, plus facile à manier et visa. La balle vint exploser le crâne de l'animal, faisant s'affaler son corps sur celui de Cloud qui la remercia du regard. Elle se redressa, regarda ses mains, comme si elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Puis Clarisse fut à court de munition, elle regarda le fusil et fit d'une voix claire et étrangement légère vu la situation :  
« Et merde ! »  
Elle vit deux animaux accrocher leur attention sur eux. Elle recula de deux pas et déclara :  
« On se replie fissa !  
\- Et Zack ?! Demanda Syla blême.  
\- Ça fallait y réfléchir avant Syla ! Au lieu de rester plantée comme un légume ! Tu es contente de toi ?! Prends les blessés et aides là où tu peux ! »  
Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand les feulements des animaux à quelques mètres d'eux la coupèrent dans son élan. Elle se retourna et alors qu'elle vit sans réagir les deux bêtes leur bondir dessus, il lui sembla que son cœur aller se figer dans sa poitrine. Leur ombre se découpa dans le ciel obstrué par les bâtiments alentours, et elle crut que son dernier instant était arrivé. Elle vit les griffes à quelques centimètres de son visage et quelqu'un la poussa brutalement contre le sol.  
Syla sentait frémir quelque chose d'étrange, comme un courant puissant, une force inconnue. Elle savait que la Mako donnait certaines aptitudes, mais là c'était différent. L'odeur du sang avait éveillé quelque chose chez elle, tout comme avec Melinda. Elle sentit d'étranges fluctuations dans son sang, dans on organisme entier, alors que tous ses muscles se bandaient de façon phénoménale. Elle sentait toutes les odeurs de façon accrue, tous les sons lui semblaient composés d'une multitudes de tessitures, comme des couches successives et distinctes. La ruelle fut d'un coup plus éclairée. Et ce puissant désir qui prenait possession de son corps, la faisait frémir. Un désir de liberté, de sang, de violence. Comme si toute sa vie elle n'avait attendu que cet instant. Sa raison se brouilla, c'est à peine si elle s'aperçut de l'hélicoptère qui vint stationner au-dessus d'eux avec Genesis, Angeal et Sephiroth en renfort. Ils sautèrent de l'appareil en marche, et ils la virent plaquer Clarisse au sol avec une force incroyable. Elle se redressa, émettant un curieux grognement, et ils surent d'instinct que ce qui allait suivre, allait leur expliquer en partie ce qui c'était passé ce fameux soir.  
La jeune-femme prenait peu à peu conscience que tout son corps tendait vers quelque chose de primaire, de totalement animal. Avec toutes les faims que ça comportait, même les plus inavouables. Ses yeux prirent la coloration qu'ils avaient vu dans le laboratoire, et elle fit front aux deux bêtes qui étaient passées à l'attaque. Elle ne put malheureusement pas assouvir son envie de tuer, car les deux animaux étaient déjà raides morts aux pieds des Première Classe. Elle les regarda un instant, et il était clair qu'elle ne les reconnaissait que peu. Elle renifla dédaigneusement en lorgnant d'un air déçu les deux cadavres, et avec un éclair fauve dans les iris, elle reporta son attention sur la ruelle où Zack commençait à fatiguer. Elle fit alors un bond prodigieux en avant, et fonça dans le tas. Angeal tendit un bras en criant :  
« Attends ! Tu es n'es pas prête ...  
\- Elle ne t'entend pas Angeal ... et très honnêtement, je crois qu'elle s'en ficherait pas mal même si elle faisait attention à ce que tu dis. » dit alors Genesis aussi fasciné que Sephiroth par ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.  
Syla traversa l'espace en quelques secondes, elle chercha Zack du regard, et elle le vit encerclé alors qu'il protégeait une femme et son enfant au coin d'une rue. Les quelques bêtes restantes semblaient analyser la situation pour passer à l'attaque. Elles se mouvèrent avec grâce et souplesse, l'encerclant progressivement. Les grognements sourds et les queues fouettant férocement les airs, habillaient le carrefour de sons lugubres. Zack activa sa matéria foudre, et une des bête s'effondra le corps fumant sur la terre maculée de sang. Il savait que sa situation n'était pas au mieux, mais il défendrait ces vies jusqu'à la fin si il le fallait. Alors qu'il pensait que les animaux aller fondre sur lui avec rage, il entendit un cri quasi animal déchirer l'espace, figeant tout un instant. Syla apparut, et ses yeux jaunes le fixèrent calmement. Elle lui lança avec un sourire de prédateur :  
« Un coup de main ? »  
Quelques uns des Cyons convergèrent vers elle, et se fut un bain de sang qui en découla. Zack ne sut pas vraiment si il pourrait tout retranscrire dans son rapport, ce qu'il vit, l'emplit d'effroi. Syla se tenait droite tel un pilier, elle ressemblait à une lame sortit de son fourreau, froide, implacable, presque inhumaine. Elle prit un des Cyons qui lui sauta dessus à la gorge, lui brisa la nuque d'une seule main, et elle passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres alors que les autres suivaient. Il y eut un ballet presque chorégraphique tandis qu'elle évitait leurs attaques avec force et agilité. Elle prit un plaisir non feint à les briser, les mutiler de ses doigts qui semblaient munis de lames, tant les sillons qu'ils traçaient dans les chairs étaient profonds. Elle n'était pas vraiment consciente de son état, mais tout en elle exultait. Elle se sentait si puissante, si totalement affranchie, comme un animal rendu à la liberté après des années d'enchaînements. Elle vit une des bêtes se faufiler dans l'arrière-garde de Zack, et essayer de prendre la femme et son enfant à revers. Elle sauta sur un poteau électrique et prenant appui sur la barre, elle s'élança vers le Cyon qui se léchait déjà les babines d'avance. La mère hurla d'épouvante quand elle la vit attraper son fils au vol, mais se calma bien vite quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait sauvé d'une attaque de revers. La bête se retourna vers Syla, écumante de rage. La jeune-femme tenait précieusement le gamin contre elle, et son attitude ressemblait à celle d'une lionne ou d'une louve protégeant son petit. Le Cyon n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir quelle avait déjà reposé l'enfant au sol et qu'elle était sur lui. Le reste du combat fut bref. Quand ils eurent fini de décimer les derniers survivants, Zack rassura la mère et son fils et les escorta vers les médecins de la Shinra qui se dépêchaient déjà sur les lieux. Ensuite il vint vers Syla qui se léchait patiemment les phalanges, comme si de rien n'était. Elle donnait l'impression d'un prédateur faisant sa toilette après une bonne partie de chasse. Il frissonna à cette vision, et ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'il vit Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth les rejoindre. Angeal vint vers Zack et lui posant une main fraternelle sur l'épaule il demanda :  
« Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui boss ... mais pour elle je ne sais pas. » dit alors le jeune-homme qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du spectacle qu'elle leur offrait.  
Syla avait cessé son "nettoyage" sommaire et à présent elle regardait le ciel comme si elle voyait des choses qui leur étaient invisibles. Et c'était le cas. Elle percevait les étoiles, la lueur de la lune, qui filtraient dans les aspérités du ciel à présent couvert. Elle avait envie de les rejoindre, de sentir le vent sur sa peau. De hurler, de courir, d'aimer ...de détruire. Tout cela se remuait en elle de façon désordonnée et grisante. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle impression de force et de sauvagerie, que les quatre hommes présents en furent tous touchés différemment. Genesis s'approcha prudemment; il fallait rétablir un contact avec elle, si ils ne voulaient pas que tout échappe à leur contrôle. Venant à ses côtés il demanda :  
« Syla ? Tout va bien ?  
\- J'ai faim ... » répondit-elle simplement en posant ses yeux d'ambre sur lui.  
Sa pupille de chat s'ouvrit légèrement alors que son attention se portait sur lui. Sephiroth vint de l'autre côté, en renfort au cas où. Ils savaient qu'à présent elle pouvait essayer de s'échapper, de tout faire pour, et ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui permettre cela. Ça signifierait la fin de leur carrière et son arrêt de mort. Le visage et le corps à nouveau plein de sang, elle eut un étrange bruit de gorge, et venant sentir la peau de Genesis et de Sephiroth elle déclara :  
« Vous sentez tellement bon ... une odeur si enivrante qu'elle donne faim. Je ... »  
Elle avait presque posé ses lèvres sur leur gorge, et le simple effleurement de son souffle sur leur épiderme, suffit à les électrifier. Elle dégageait tant de sensualité en cet instant, dans cette situation cela semblait si hors propos. La timide beauté qu'elle affichait quotidiennement avait fait place à une féminité débordante, et ses yeux de félins se posaient sur eux comme un chat du haut d'une branche, observant son prochain repas. Ils se regardèrent une seconde, et chacun sut ce que l'autre ressentait. Puis les yeux de la jeune-femme redevinrent normaux, elle se recula, prise de stupeur, regardant les alentours comme ne sachant plus où elle était. Regardant son corps elle cacha son visage dans ses mains rouges de sang, et étouffa un sanglot tout en murmurant :  
« Ho non ... ça a recommencé ... »  
Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle alors qu'elle se sentait chuter dans un vide invisible. Elle se laissa glisser à terre, vidée de toutes substances, complètement désorientée. Les images de ce qu'elle avait fait commencèrent à déborder son esprit en éveil. Cette fois-ci, ses souvenirs n'avaient pas désertés sa conscience. Elle s'en sentit anéantie.  
 _ _« C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Un tel carnage, un tel bain de sang ! Serai-je un monstre ...? Qui suis-je ... ? »__  
Elle ne résista pas quand ils la relevèrent et la calèrent dans un des hélicos. Elle semblait déconnectée de tout, et elle n'entendit même pas les remerciements de Cloud et Clarisse lors de leur retour. Tout semblait fade, morne, inconséquent. Quand ils rentrèrent à la tour Shinra, un accueil chaleureux leur fut fait.

.

* * *

.

Zack et elle furent acclamés presque en héros. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais les journalistes avaient couvert les événements. Elle qui était rejetée de beaucoup, fut touchée et flattée par des recrues qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Le pire fut quand elle vit, en haut des marches, le directeur Lazard, suivit du président Shinra qui applaudissait de ses mains sales, de façon vive et grasse. Il vint vers eux, et lui serrant la main avec un sourire carnassier il s'exclama :  
« Et voilà nos deux héros de la soirée ! Bravo jeunes gens ! Grâce à vous l'image de la Shinra est encore une fois redorée, et prouve que nous faisons tout notre possible pour protéger les citoyens ! »  
Il sourit à pleine dents face aux journalistes et le SOLDAT presque au complet. Il s'approcha du visage absent de Syla et lui chuchota :  
« Bravo ma belle. Une prime exceptionnelle a été versé sur ton compte. Continues comme ça et tu pourras bientôt rivaliser avec Angeal, Genesis, Zack, et même Sephiroth. »  
Les yeux de Syla se bordèrent de larmes, et elle resta figée sur place alors qu'il continuait sa route vers l'assemblée qui s'était massée au rez-de-chaussée. Syla fit glisser un regard en contre-bas, elle vit Zack riant avec ses collègues et amis, totalement dans son élément. Puis elle vit les trois compagnons inséparables de la Première Classe en retrait, qui l'observaient en silence. Elle sentit une boule atroce lui brûler la poitrine, une envie de tout casser, de hurler. Elle ravala tout cela, et elle entendit le président dire à Zack en étant à sa hauteur et en lui secouant la main énergiquement :  
« Ce soir permission spéciale ! Sortez, allez vous amuser ! C'est moi qui régale ! »  
Zack le remercia milles fois, et ce fut la goutte d'eau. Syla eut une rage sourde qui la brûla de l'intérieur à le voir réagir ainsi.  
 _ _« Ne voit-il donc pas qu'on l'achète, qu'on se sert de lui ... DE NOUS ! »__  
Elle serra les poings et les joues baignées de larmes, elle monta les escaliers vivement, prit le premier ascenseur à sa portée, et monta directement dans ses appartements.  
Arrivée, elle alla vivement dans ses toilettes et vomit tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Il lui sembla que des litres de sang se déversèrent avec le reste. Le sang de ses victimes, qu'elle avait prit un malin plaisir à lécher. Cette idée la fit vomir de plus belle. Elle se releva, titubante, tirant la chasse d'eau d'une main fébrile, puis elle alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. C'est alors qu'elle pensait se noyer sous sa douche qu'elle entendit un cognement régulier sur sa porte d'entrée. Elle grogna entre ses dents, passa un peignoir et un shorty qui traînait dans sa corbeille de linge propre. Toute mouillée elle traversa son salon comme une furie, pas vraiment disposée à recevoir du monde. Alors qu'elle allait vertement renvoyer ce visiteur malvenu, elle ouvrit le battant violemment, et les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand elle se retrouva face à face avec Sephiroth.  
Le général regarda avec presque un soupçon d'attendrissement, toute la palette d'émotions qui passa en silence sur le visage de la jeune-femme. Il l'avait vu monter les escalier, disparaître alors que les clameurs ne demandaient qu'elle et Zack. Elle avait filé comme une ombre, une esquisse sur un tableau, en point de fuite sur l'horizon. N'importe quel autre membre du SOLDAT aurait goûté avec joie ces instants, mais pas elle. Pas cette étrange âme torturée qui semblait si seule. Il l'avait tellement observé ces derniers mois. Il ne pouvait nier sa bravoure, cet étrange courage discret. Cette ténacité à toutes épreuves, sans grands éclats, sans demande de reconnaissance. Voulant se rendre invisible dans la masse, dans ce lieu qui n'était pas sa place. Mais lui il la voyait. Ses yeux de chats scrutaient tout, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Ses longs cheveux souvent attachés qui luisaient comme des ailes de corbeaux, son visage fin aux angles autoritaires, ses jambes élancées, moulées à la perfection dans son uniforme. De telles jambes il s'imaginait bien les mettre à l'épreuve dans une course ou un jeu quelconque. Elle serait la souris et lui le chat, bien évidemment. Pour être honnête, il avait toujours eut la partie facile avec la gente féminine, et sa rivalité avec Genesis le poussait à prendre que les plus belles prétendantes. Il ne s'en plaignait pas d'ailleurs. Mais là c'était différent. Il y avait plus qu'un simple physique à apprivoiser, un challenge qui revêtait d'or ses iris sauvages qui l'avaient totalement retourné. Et de la voir ainsi dans cette ruelle, en plein combat, prenant un tel plaisir à tuer, il pensait qu'il avait trouvé enfin quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait parfois. Ce sentiment de toute puissance qui l'animait quand Masamune ôtait la vie à un adversaire. Et au-delà de ça, cette sensation étrange d'avoir trouver un pair, lui qui se sentait si unique, si au-dessus de tout. Elle avait touché son respect, titillé sa curiosité, excité son besoin souverain de contrôle. Animé en lui la part masculine qui sommeillait, celle qui alliait l'envie de dominer et l'envie de protéger. A part ses amis, qui d'autre avait pu lui offrir cela dans sa vie jusqu'à présent ? Même ses côtés faibles s'habillaient de prestance et de force. Même ses larmes ne trouvaient pas de pitié à ses yeux. Tout en elle lui inspirait tellement autre chose. Et même là, là que son larynx refusait de fonctionner correctement, que ses yeux trahissaient sa surprise, rien n'éveillait en lui un quelconque dédain. Juste un appel puissant, comme un orage qui grogne au loin, langoureux et enivrant dans ses ressacs diluviens. L'envie de la toucher, de la sentir, juste de son contact contre son corps. Il voulait ressentir à nouveau ce frémissement singulier qui avait même transpercé sa moelle, quand elle l'avait agrippé ainsi lors de son retour à la vie. Il n'était pas vraiment de nature impulsive, mais il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.  
Elle le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, ces yeux qui lui semblaient si étranges et hypnotiques à la fois, cherchant les mots comme une carpe demande de l'air une fois hors de l'eau. Puis voyant qu'il faisait un pas pour entrer alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas convié, elle protesta avec force.  
« Quoi encore ?! Je vous avertis Grand Général Sephiroth que si vous venez ici pour me congratuler ou autre, vous feriez mieux de virer votre séant de mon palier parce que je suis pas d'humeur ! »  
Il se passa néanmoins une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé, c'est qu'en ouvrant les vannes de sa colère, elle ouvrait celle de ses émotions. Sa voix se mit à la trahir, tremblotant misérablement quand elle continua :  
« Elle est belle la Shinra ! Plus il y a de morts et de sang, plus elle s'engraisse et se pavane comme un animal de basse-cour ! Le beau plumage et les pieds dans la fange ! Et vous ?! VOUS ! Vous êtes le héros de tout cela ! Est-ce donc si primordial la puissance ?! Le pouvoir ?! »  
Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la porte à en devenir blancs, et elle dit alors dans un filet de voix :  
« Est-ce l'âge de la démence où la mort importe plus que la vie ... ? Est-ce que nous ne portons aux nues que les monstres et les meurtriers ... ? »  
Il resta silencieux, ce qui faillit la mettre réellement hors d'elle, il vit un éclair jaune traverser ses iris noisettes, et il fit ce qui lui faisait envie depuis un long moment déjà.  
Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, faisant reculer Syla de deux pas, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse protester il était à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte vivement, et s'approchant d'elle il la prit dans ses bras. Une étreinte puissante qui le fit frémir jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Elle se débattit alors, car même si il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, elle n'allait pas lui laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle mit ses mains à plat sur sa poitrine et essaya de se dégager, mais il la serrait trop fort. Elle explosa en larmes en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de ses bras. Le voulait-elle vraiment ceci-dit ?  
Elle colla son front contre son torse et étouffa un cri rauque de frustration. Sephiroth posa son visage dans le creux de son cou, et d'une voix très douce il fit :  
«Ça va aller Syla ... ça va aller ... »  
Cette voix, si suave, si chaude quand il le voulait, brisa sa dernière résistance. Elle se serait effondrée sur le sol si il ne la tenait pas. Il la retint, et lentement il se mit à genoux, la faisant s'asseoir sur la moquette gris-bleu de son studio. Le corps de la jeune-femme contre le sien était chaud et tendu, si raide qu'il pensait la briser si il la serrait plus fort. Elle pleurait doucement, et elle avoua d'une petite voix :  
« Je suis un monstre Sephiroth ... un monstre. J'ai toujours été habituée à protéger la vie, à l'aimer. Et je l'aime. J'aime cette planète. Je me battrais si il fallait la sauvegarder. Les anciens m'ont inculqué certains langages, certains rites. J'étais fière de pouvoir faire tout cela ... et là ... là je tue sans me soucier de rien. Je ressens juste ce plaisir bestial, incontrôlable. Tout est si clair quand j'ôte la vie. Ma victime est faible et moi je suis forte. Il n'y a pas d'emprisonnement, pas de cage pas d'hypocrisie ,de chantage ou de jugement. Juste l'état brut de l'instant présent ... Je suis ce que je déteste. Je suis devenue une putain de la Shinra ... »  
Ses pleurs redoublèrent, et Sephiroth la serra plus tendrement encore. Ses yeux bleus-verts fixaient le sol étrangement. Ils cillèrent légèrement quand il sentit les bras de Syla se refermer sur lui. Elle colla sa joue de façon plus douce sur son épaule. Ses cheveux noirs se mêlant avec grâce dans les fils d'argent de la chevelure du soldat. Elle apprécia leur douce caresse sur sa peau, et elle sentit l'odeur qu'elle avait senti dans la rue. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point Serphiroth pouvait la comprendre, elle n'imaginait pas non plus l'impact qu'elle avait sur lui. Pour elle il restait le héros, le général, la figure de proue de la Shinra. Intouchable sur bien des points. Inaccessible, surtout pour quelqu'un comme elle. Elle se laissa au moins le droit de rêver, d'avoir un peu de réconfort dans cette vie infernale qui se refermait sur elle avec la cruauté d'un piège à loup. Elle savoura la chaleur de son corps, le contact qui lui prodiguait, tout comme lui avait recherché le sien si ardemment. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, les berçant dans une immobilité presque parfaite où les mots n'avaient pas leur place. Puis Sephiroth se sépara d'elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et dans un élan qu'il ne put réprimer, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Ce qui la figea littéralement. Et comme il était entré, il se releva sans un mot et sortit de l'appartement. Laissant une Syla des plus déboussolée sur le sol de son living-room, incapable de bouger.  
Il longea le couloir, étrangement absent, étrangement vivant. Alors que la sensation de la peau de la jeune-femme contre ses lèvres ne le quittait pas. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par des bruits de pas venant vers lui. Genesis. Il pourrait les reconnaître entre milles. Une fois à sa hauteur le rouquin demanda :  
« Tu avances tes pions Seph ?  
\- D'après toi ? Répondit-il juste, il n'avait pas envie de discuter.  
\- Nous sommes de mission assez spéciale ce soir mon cher. Angeal toi et moi, on doit surveiller la fête des bleus.  
-Pardon ? Fit Sephiroth abasourdi, le dévisageant totalement.  
\- Oui. Mr Shinra est certes content des résultats obtenus aujourd'hui, mais il ne veut pas que cette fille échappe à tout contrôle. Il ne veut pas d'un autre «Junon». Donc on chapeaute la soirée. »  
Voyant que Sephiroth ne réagissait pas il continua :  
« Bref. Tiens-toi prêt, à plus tard.  
\- Et toi ? Tu vas où là ? Demanda Sephiroth un éclair de métal dans les yeux.  
\- Moi ? Je vais voir Syla ... vu ce qui c'est passé et sa disparition soudaine de ce petit hommage à son égard, je veux savoir si elle va bien.  
\- Ho ! Tu es un vrai père dis-moi ... fit Sephiroth sarcastique.  
\- Et toi alors ?! Tu crois que je suis stupide ?! Je sais très bien qui tu es allé la voir. En même temps, il n'y a personne à cet étage à cet heure-ci à part elle. »  
Ils se toisèrent un instant, puis Sephiroth reprit sa route. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de s'isoler, et cette soirée même si elle ne l'enchantait guère, pouvait réserver des surprises.

.

* * *

.

Genesis frappa à la porte, mais aucune réponse n'advint. Il insista plus lourdement, mais seul le vide lui répondit. Il se concentra un peu plus sur les bruits ambiants, et n'entendant vraiment rien il s'inquiéta. Il savait que Sephiroth pouvait avoir des côtés très imprévisibles. Il ouvrit alors la porte sans plus attendre, et trouva Syla assise sur le sol, comme absente. Il vint vers elle, et s'accroupissant à ses côtés il demanda en lui touchant l'épaule :  
« Hey ... ça va ? »  
Elle riva sur lui un regard hagard, ne reprenant conscience réellement qu'en cet instant. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle n'avait pas imaginé la scène qui venait de se produire. Elle regarda le sol et fit hésitante :  
« Sephiroth ...  
\- Quoi ? Quoi Sephiroth ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Il ...  
\- Non ... non pas du tout ... » coupa Syla d'une voix neutre.  
Elle se releva doucement, et elle entendit son cellulaire sonner. Il traînait sur sa table-basse au milieu d'un tout un tas de feuilles, de cahiers, bref, un vrai « bordel artistique » comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle le porta lentement à son oreille et elle entendit la voix de Zack débiter un flot de paroles impressionnant, comme à son habitude. Genesis comprit la teneur de la discussion même sans l'entendre. Elle marchait lentement en regardant un peu partout sans se fixer sur quoi que ce soit. Genesis la regardait faire en silence, il vint prendre place dans le fauteuil et se mit en tête de la détailler. Oui elle lui plaisait. Tout comme Sephiroth il se sentait attiré par elle, cette histoire de défi devait donner du piment à cela mais ... là qu'il l'observait plus assidûment, il était certain qu'elle était naturellement dans ses critères de sélection. Même si il préférait un peu plus de rondeurs. Elle avait plus le gabarit d'un jeune troisième classe que d'une femme opulente. Qu'importe, masculin ou féminin, chez lui cela n'était pas établi, il n'y avait pas de règles, sauf une seule, que la personne lui plaise. Elle jouait avec ses doigts de pieds sur la moquette, et cela le fit sourire.  
« Oui Zack je sais ... oui ... non, je ne sais pas en fait... »  
Elle soupira longuement, elle cala ses reins sur le plan de travail de sa petite cuisine et avec un rictus moqueur elle répondit :  
« Alors quoi ? Shinra veut que nous dansions et nous dansons ? Je ne suis pas un animal de foire Zack ! »  
Zack dut lui répondre quelque chose d'assez cinglant car elle se redressa vivement :  
« Répètes ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Non ! ... Non tu entends ?! Je ... »  
Voyant la crispation sur son visage Genesis sut que Zack n'y allait pas de main morte.  
« Tu n'es qu'une fouine Zack Fair ! Je peux t'assurer que si tu t'amuses à ça je vais te le faire regretter ! »  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et s'écria :  
« QUOI ?! C'est du chantage ! »  
Elle eut alors un magnifique sourire et d'une voix étonnamment chaude elle lui répondit :  
« Je te promets Zack ... que je te le ferai regretter .. amèrement même... soit je viens ... mais je ne te fais pas la promesse de m'amuser ou d'y prendre un quelconque plaisir tu entends ... Et si j'échappe à ton contrôle, je dégage toutes responsabilités inhérentes à mon état !»  
Elle soupira à nouveau et cria contre son portable :  
« OUI JE SERAI LA ! »  
Puis elle raccrocha sans autre forme de procès. Elle regarda Genesis, interdite, et rougit devant le sourire amusé qu'il lui lançait.  
« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.  
Ses yeux bleus imprégnés de Mako eut un éclair amusé, magnifiquement clair. Elle leva son visage vers le plafond en fermant les paupières, un soupir accablant s'extirpa de sa poitrine et elle répondit :  
« Non pas vraiment ... enfin ... disons que je déteste ma vie ... » les derniers mots n'avaient pas du tout été dit sur un air badin. Ils étaient lourds de sous-entendus, de véracité. Genesis fronça les sourcils et fit intrigué :  
« Elle ne doit pas être si terrible ...  
\- Vraiment ? »  
Elle vint devant lui et sortit sèchement :  
« Croyez-moi Genesis, si vous saviez tout, vous la détesteriez aussi ! Encore plus maintenant, maintenant que je me vois comme un véritable monstre. Un animal au service de ceux que j'ai toujours détesté. Seriez-vous ravi de cela si c'était le cas ? Une marionnette, rien de plus ... nous ne sommes que des marionnettes pour ces salauds ! »  
Elle posa avec force son téléphone et prit le chemin de sa salle de bain, puis elle ressortit pour prendre la direction de sa chambre. Elle reprit son téléphone machinalement pour regarder l'heure, et pestant elle jura entre ses dents :  
«Un quart d'heure ! Ben j'irai comme j'irai, rien à foutre! »  
Genesis la regardait évoluer, réellement amusé et distrait par son naturel désarment. Il haussa un sourcil et avec un sourire ravageur il sortit :  
« Tu ne devrais pas te balader ainsi, si peu vêtue, avec moi dans les parages ... ou Sephiroth ... tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver ... »  
Elle stoppa nette, et relevant le menton elle lui lança presque avec défi :  
« Je n'encours aucun risque !  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Genesis surpris par sa réponse.  
\- Parce que des hommes tels que vous, ne s'intéressent pas à quelqu'un tel que moi ! » et elle fila dans sa chambre en ne la fermant même pas, tellement elle se sentait sûre d'elle.  
Genesis regarda le battant à semi ouvert, et encore réellement scotché par sa réponse il resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Il l'entendit remuer dans la pièce d'à côté, en pestant et jurant parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Il se leva lentement, et venant s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, il n'eut aucun scrupule à jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le ravi. Elle était comme il le pensait, une vraie sylphide. Longiligne à souhait, la taille démarquée, les épaules dégagées, une nuque gracile. Pas maigre, mais presque aussi fine que quelques mannequins qu'ils pouvaient voir dans les magazines ou autre. Son corps forgé par la Mako et les entraînements, était athlétique et ferme. Elle portait des sous-vêtements standards, mais sur elle tout pouvait bien aller. Elle avait du s'apercevoir de son manège car elle lui lança sans même le regarder :  
« Ben allez-y rincez-vous l'oeil surtout !  
\- Comment peux-tu dire cela si je ne suis pas intéressé par quelqu'un comme toi ? » répondit-il avec un sourire félin.  
Elle s'immobilisa, un top entre les mains, et répondit :  
« Vous m'énervez ! »  
Et il se mit à rire. Oui décidément il l'aimait beaucoup. Et se renfrogna un peu quand il s'aperçut que ça avait dépassé le stade « d'un coup d'un soir ». Néanmoins les gesticulations de la jeune-femme devant lui, lui affichèrent à nouveau un magnifique sourire. Elle enfila un short noir, un haut assez simple tout aussi noir, avec juste un dessin un peu baroque doré dessus. Et sortit d'un des longs tiroirs de son armoire, une arme de séduction massive, des bottes noires à talons. Elle les enfila rapidement, passa devant un Genesis totalement soufflé par le spectacle qu'elle lui donnait. Il le soupçonnait, mais jamais il n'aurait pu voir à quel point elle avait un capital séduction important. Son corps à présent, ressemblait un peu à celui d'un adolescent vu ses mensurations ; sa poitrine modeste souvent camouflée sous des vêtements trop épais ; explosait de sex-appeal vêtu ainsi. Elle disparut dans sa salle de bain, brossa et attacha ses longs cheveux, se maquilla sommairement pour l'événement, puis repassant sans même faire attention à l'homme chez elle qui jaugeait chacun de ses mouvements, elle alla chercher un sac et un manteau. Elle sortait de sa chambre tout en enfilant une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent, qui était faites de petites chaînes qui habillaient gracieusement sa gorge fine, quand elle se heurta à Genesis qui avait fait un pas. Il lui bloqua le passage et la regardant intensément, l'éclair qu'elle lut dans ses yeux lagons la mit mal à l'aise. Elle venait de comprendre son erreur. Genesis posa une main douce sur sa joue, et fit presque dans un murmure :  
« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi aveugle, ni aussi sûre de toi concernant les autres ... »  
Il la déstabilisait, il le voyait. Bizarrement elle eut les yeux qui se bordèrent de larmes, et secouant la tête elle fit :  
« Non ... ça a toujours été Melinda la plus belle ... pas moi ... »  
Genesis se souvenait du dossier de la victime de Junon. Certes cette petite blonde cendrée était très belle, parfaite même. Il était certain que Syla passait pour plus fade à côté, pour la majeure partie des gens. Mais pas lui, ni Sephiroth, ni même Angeal. Eux voyaient avec leurs yeux de guerriers, leurs yeux de séducteurs qui leur faisaient avoir conquête sur conquête. Ils voyaient avec l'instinct des prédateurs, l'instinct des combattants. Ils voyaient ce qui était invisible au commun des mortels. Elle n'était pas fade, mais brillait d'une autre lumière, d'une aura plus brute, comme un diamant que l'on doit tailler pour en faire ressortir le plus beau. Polir, choyer, façonner chaque facette avec patience et amour pour faire de la pierre la plus belle chose qui soit. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque, l'emprisonnant avec douceur. Il planta son regard dans les iris noisettes, où des filets bleus comme des brins d'herbe, balayaient un espace sombre, ondoyant paresseusement. Une faible lueur de Mako commençait à animer son regard.  
Les doigts de Genesis électrisèrent sa peau, ses sens se mirent en éveil, et elle sentit son parfum. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en s'apercevant que c'était le même que Sephiroth. Mais tout s'effaça bien vite sous le courant impétueux qui commençait à lui brûler les veines. Son pouls s'accéléra. Elle était entre peur et désir. Stupéfaction aussi. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer une seule seconde que cet homme pourrait la voir elle ?  
 _ _« Tout comme Sephiroth tout à l'heure ... »__ elle pensa à lui, elle eut comme un pincement au cœur.  
Puis réalisant la situation elle fit :  
 _ _«Bordel c'est bien ma veine ... .je me sens attirée par deux hommes à la fois ... et pas les moindres. Juste les meilleurs amis du monde, et première classe du SOLDAT »__  
Elle se laissa dériver dans le bleu de ces yeux si magnifiques, comme deux perles d'eau. Et c'est là qu'elle y fit attention, l'indéfinissable douleur, la tristesse, la solitude. La même qu'elle avait perçu dans le regard clair de Sephiroth. Son cœur s'élança vers lui, elle n'avait jamais supporté le mal, les souffrances sourdes. Elle n'était peut-être rien, mais si il avait besoin ,elle pouvait au moins être son amie. Elle porta une main chaude sur le poignet qu'il avait de tendu dans sa direction, lui prodiguant cette caresse sur sa nuque. La bouleversant plus que de raison. Il dit alors, totalement submergé par cette situation :  
 _ _« Et bien qu'aucun engagement n'eût été pris entre les amants, ils surent qu'ils se reverraient un jour ... ».__  
Il lui sembla qu'une chape de plomb s'abattait sur sa poitrine, au point de lui faire mal. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, et elle faillit tomber. Ce n'était pas de simples mots, ce n'était pas juste une phrase. Il lui sembla que les fondements même de l'univers venaient de trembler. Comme une voix qui murmure depuis une éternité et que la prophétie qu'elle entonne ne vienne à naître. Elle devint pâle, et finit par articuler :  
« Imp ... impossible ... »  
Elle se défit de son étreinte affectueuse, et longeant le mur elle alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Là elle ruina son maquillage en passant son visage dans l'eau froide. Etouffant avec force les larmes qui la submergeaient sans raison. Genesis resta planté, confondu. Il avait pu imaginer des tonnes de scénarios, manipuler pour arriver au terme de chacun, mais il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il se sentit étrangement désorienté, et prenant place sur le canapé, il laissa vagabonder son regard sur les feuilles étalées sur la table. Il y avait une tonne de cours, des notes, des petits dessins assez amusants, avec juste l'humour comme talent. Dans cette caverne d'Ali-baba faites d'encre et de pages maculées, il s'y dévoilait toute sa personnalité. Ou du moins, une grande partie. Il vit alors un livret de cuir rouge, un peu comme sa veste qui ne le quittait jamais. Et curieux il l'ouvrit. Là plus de notes, plus de cours, il pénétra dans son subconscient, dans les tranches de son esprit mystérieux.  
 _ _« Encore le même rêve, encore cette séparation cruelle, comme si on arrachait une partie de mon âme. Suis-je folle ? Mon esprit semble savoir des choses que ma conscience ignore. Les trois ombres sur mon horizon se dessinent et viennent tour à tour me voir. Elles sont si réconfortantes, si aimantes. Chacune d'elle abreuve mon âme comme une source intarissable de félicité, de bonheurs, de promesses futures. Depuis des mois je ne cesse de voir ce regard clair en songe. Un regard qui se transforme au gré de mes aventures oniriques. Mais toujours ce sentiment de paix, de sécurité. Mon âme se meurt, se torture d'une chose qu'elle réclame, et que je ne peux lui offrir ... combien de temps encore l'agonie cinglante qui me hante sera-t-elle là ? Je ne songe parfois qu'au repos éternel ... mais à chaque fois c'est comme si l'on me soufflait d'attendre. Alors j'attends ... prisonnière d'une vie qui n'est pas la mienne ... prisonnière d'un corps que je ne comprends pas ... qui parfois échappe totalement à mon contrôle. Si la Grande Déesse existe, pourrait-elle me répondre ? Pourrait-elle me guider, accepter, et pardonner ce que je suis ... ? Je demande souvent, à la faveur de la lune, d'avoir des réponses ... juste des réponses ... est-ce trop ?»__  
Genesis regarda la date en bas de la page, ce texte avait été écrit des années en amont. Il passa quelques feuillets rapidement, et accrocha son regard sur un autre morceau.  
 _ _« Je n'ai pas eu de frère, et pas vraiment de famille. Ma mère m'a encore fait comprendre à quel point elle pouvait ne pas me porter dans son cœur. Quand elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne voit en moi qu'une erreur, une chose ratée. Comment pourrai-je me sentir humaine, aimée, désirée, alors que même celle qui devrait le faire naturellement, n'a pour moi qu'un profond dégoût ? Pourtant ... dans mes rêves parfois ... je vois un être qui me ressemble, qui est comme moi ... comme un frère que j'aurai perdu. Si ce n'est que je suis formelle, je n'en ai jamais eu. Alors pourquoi ce manque ... ? N.B : ils ont au moins pensé à mon anniversaire cette année, et m'ont offert un exemplaire de Loveless. Etrange pièce, qui m'intrigue je dois l'avouer ….Moi qui suis éduquée dans les préceptes de Gaïa, serait-elle la déesse dont le livre parle ? »__  
Les yeux de Genesis dévoraient les mots comme si il était tombé sur un roman captivant. Lui l'amoureux des lettres, cet étrange poète à l'apparence si calme et au tempérament de feu, ne pouvait rester de marbre face à tout cela. Un étrange écho naissait en lui, comme si ses mots, avaient été les siens. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était une violation très grave de l'intimité d'une personne, mais en cet instant il s'en fichait pas mal. Il était totalement conquis, totalement acquis à la cause de cette jeune-femme, quelle qu'elle soit dans un futur proche. Il passa un doigt rêveur sur la page, se disant que dans la pièce voisine, se tenait peut-être bien plus qu'un diamant. Que son corps réclamait en cet instant bien plus. Il voulait lier sa carnation aussi sûrement qu'il sentait son esprit se lier avec le sien à présent. Voyant qu'en feuilletant il arrivait à des dates plus récentes, il s'arrêta sur un des derniers paragraphes.  
 _ _« Des mois à présent. Des mois que cette prison de verre m'étouffe, me tue. Heureusement que je peux me défouler aux entraînements, même si je ne suis pas la plus douée qui soit. Au moins la violence qui ne cesse de compresser mon corps peut sortir. Des fois ... des fois oui ... j'aimerai tout faire exploser. Tuer jusqu'à la dernière personne ici. Juste pour me libérer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je pourrais tenir. Mais j'apprends vite. Et la menace des Taudis n'en sera bientôt plus une. Je le sens, au fond de moi, cet être qui sommeille, qui bouge de temps en temps. Il est si difficile de le combattre tout le temps. Les injections de Mako ont éveillé en moi une chose terrible. Une chose qu'ils ont mis longtemps à brider. Et voilà que la Shinra dans sa toute puissance, se donne le droit d'activer. Ils ont vu, ces scientifiques véreux, ils ont vu une__ __chose que j'ignore, mais que je soupçonne depuis la mort de ma chère Melinda ... j'ai peur ... peur de ne pas être assez courageuse ou forte. Peur de faire du mal à ceux qui m'ont aidée et accueillie aussi. Peur de cette attirance aussi, celle qui me pousse vers Sephiroth, Genesis, et même Angeal. Je ne peux le dire, ni__ _ _même l'avouer, pourtant, il y a quelque chose chez eux d'indéfinissable qui me pousse à les chercher, les regarder. Ho bien sûr je crois que le fait qu'ils soient très bien faits de leur personne aide beaucoup ... mais j'aimerai qu'il n'y ait que cela. Ce serait tellement plus simple à gérer, à évincer. C'est comme une drogue. Surtout avec Sephiroth et Genesis. Cette chose parcourt mon organisme en de violents frissons. Au-delà de toutes considérations sexuelles. (Bien que je dois être sincère en écrivant ici, le sexe a ses côtés amusants et plaisants.) Mais revenons à nos moutons ... oui j'avoue être totalement perdue. Gaïa ? Aide-moi s'il te plaît. Je ne sais combien de temps encore ma raison me sauvera. Et si je laissais ce qui dort au fond de moi prendre le dessus, serais-je encore une de tes enfants, Grande Déesse ? ... Si les anciens savaient, pourquoi ...»__  
Un bruit fit sursauter Genesis, qui replaça vite fait le livret sous les feuilles, même un peu plus camouflé pour pas qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de sa présence dans son salon. Syla réapparut à nouveau. Elle avait refait le travail de maquillage et avait pleuré un bon coup, ses yeux rougis trahissaient son apparente neutralité. Juchée sur ses bottes à talons, elle le dominait totalement, elle baissa les yeux vers lui et dit :  
« Je suis désolée Genesis mais ils m'attendent pour sortir. Je dois faire honneur – elle fit d'amusants crochets en pliant ses doigts dans les airs – au geste de Mr Shinra qui nous offre une permission spéciale. En gros, faut que je fasse le chien savant pour épater la galerie, et surtout donner une belle image de la Shinra Corp. Quelle blague ! »  
Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas. Il ne faisait que l'observait sans rien dire. Non pas regarder, dévorer des yeux était plus vrai. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et se regardant, elle demanda :  
« Si ce que je porte ne va pas tant pis, j'ai plus le temps de me changer ! »  
Genesis secoua la tête, et reprenant ses esprits il se leva. Elle était aussi grande que lui avec des talons, ce qui le ravit. Il lui tendit le bras et répondit :  
« Non Syla, tout est parfait. Aller viens je te conduis jusqu'à eux, et de plus, Angeal Sephiroth et moi nous faisons partis des festivités ce soir. »  
Elle prit son bras, et feignant la plaisanterie elle fit :  
« Alors ça risque d'être drôlement passionnant !  
-Qui sait ... on ne sait jamais ... » déclara-t-il avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.  
Elle hésita une seconde à le toucher, perturbée par cette éclair énigmatique, puis haussant les épaules elle lança :  
« Après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois non ? »  
Il hocha la tête avec un superbe sourire, et ils sortirent côtes à côtes. Genesis lui tenant le bras comme si elle était une personne d'un rang élevé. Il avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour le théâtre, il en jouait agréablement à présent, et avec totale sincérité. Quand ils furent dans l'ascenseur, il lui prit le menton d'une de ses mains, et il vint déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Le genre de baiser spontané, respectueux, entre la fraternité et une amitié intime. Elle resta sans réaction et avec malice il lui dit :  
« Si tu en veux encore dans la soirée, je suis totalement disposé à t'en fournir ! Ce soir je pourrai même être ton chevalier servant si tu le voulais ! »  
Alors elle lui répondit d'une voix chaude et sincère :  
« Je préfère les guerriers aux chevaliers servants, et je ne suis pas une princesse pour en vouloir à mes côtés. »  
Il eut un petit rire clair et resserra sa main contre son bras. Dire qu'il appréciait cet instant, serait un euphémisme. Ils descendirent les étages de la tour en silence, Syla était trop absorbée par les événements de ces dernières heures pour parler.

.

* * *

.


	4. Prémices

**Milyi :** Bon comme tu es mas seule "revieweuse" ça va être vite vu ! XDD Et bien tu diras à ton chéri que je suis honorée qu'il daigne t'accorder son aide sur ce point ! ^^ Oui le coeur balance, entre ces guerriers beaux comme des dieux, à qui peut-on en vouloir ne pouvoir choisir ? mdr (range ta langue tu vas finir par baver sur ton clavier ! ptdr). Le dragon et lui, en effet quelques similitudes, et dire que j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a trois ans, comme quoi, même longueurs d'ondes ! ça se confirme de jour en jour. Si la curiosité te turlupine autant au sujet de ma OC, je pense que tu vas être servie au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. L'avenir nous le dira ! :) Encore merci pour le petit mot, et encouragement que tu laisses en fin de commentaire. Tu sais ce que c'est, ici la rançon de la gloire n'existe pas ! ;p

.

* * *

.

Quand l'ascenseur se stoppa la porte s'ouvrit et ils découvrirent le petit groupe habituel, plus d'autres des sections du SOLDAT, qui les attendaient. Zack leva les bras en s'écriant :  
« Enfin on a faillit attendre !  
\- Toi la fouine je te conseille de la fermer ! » répondit Syla en sortant vivement.  
Elle laissa Genesis en arrière mi-vexé, mi-amusé, et vint à grand pas vers le beau brun. Il fit une drôle de moue et allant se cacher derrière Clarisse, qui était partie dans un grand éclat de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Zack. Lui aussi très égayé, se défendit lamentablement :  
« Mééhhheeuu c'était pas méchant!  
\- Pas méchant ?! Répandre des rumeurs sur moi c'est pas méchant ?!  
\- Mais rhooo le prends pas comme ça ! Aïïïïeeuuuhh ! » cria-t-il alors qu'elle lui claquait une tape derrière la tête.  
Il se faufila avec agilité entre leurs camarades, et elle se mit en tête de le poursuivre. La scène avait vraiment quelque chose de cocasse, de voir les deux membres du SOLDAT congratulés au stade de héros du jour, se poursuivre comme deux gamins insouciants. Genesis rejoignit Sephiroth et Angeal qui regardaient la scène avec un drôle de sourire accroché aux lèvres. Le rouquin regarda la course-poursuite d'une moue presque dédaigneuse, et demanda :  
« Bon je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Ho rien .. Zack a menacé Syla de répandre la rumeur comme quoi elle était une fille facile qui adorait faire du gringue aux Première Classe ... si elle ne venait pas avec nous ce soir» expliqua Angeal en lui glissant un sourire entendu.  
Genesis regarda Sephiroth qui visiblement trouvait la situation amusante, et il lâcha :  
« Et toi ça te fait sourire ?  
-Ma foi oui ! L'attitude de Zack est totalement ridicule, et j'adorerais voir Syla lui botter les fesses comme il se doit !  
\- N'importe quoi ... fit Genesis en ne comprenant pas leur attitude respective.  
\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut y aller les enfants ! » Déclara Angealde sa voix de stentor en s'approchant du groupe.  
Il posa sur Syla un regard attendri alors qu'elle fulminait presque sur place, ayant arrêté sa course-poursuite, voyant d'elle-même le ridicule de la chose. Les membres du SOLDAT se mouvèrent dans une masse compacte au même moment. Quand ils furent presque à la grande porte d'entrée, il se mit à sa hauteur et l'arrêtant en lui posant sa paume massive sur l'épaule, il lui fit avec un large sourire :  
« Tu es en beauté ce soir Syla ... je suis ravi que tu sois des nôtres. »  
La sincérité qu'elle lut en lui, la fit rougir. Ils furent rejoins par les deux autres, et Angeal lui posa un baiser sur le front. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds de surprise, et les regardant l'un après l'autre, elle fit dans un étrange rictus mi-sincère, mi-taciturne:  
« Ben ça alors ... je suis vraiment gâtée ... trois baisers différents, des trois hommes les plus en vue du SOLDAT ... à croire qu'être une tueuse a du bon ! »  
Elle était vraiment flattée de cette situation, mais rien ne pouvait effacer les souvenirs effroyables qui la hantaient depuis les deux heures passées. Elle les laissa alors, et rejoignit ses camarades. Les trois amis se regardèrent interdits.  
« _De chaque baiser la bénédiction d'un devenir sera ... »_ dit Genesis songeur.  
L'énonciation de cette phrase les troubla. Sephiroth haussa les épaules et fit pour toute réponse :  
« Alors en ce cas nous verrons bien ... »

.

* * *

.

La musique assourdissante les empêchait presque de parler, enfin, aurait dû les empêcher, mais quand on est jeune, ce n'est pas quelques décibels qui bride l'expression. Le groupe qui comptait une trentaine de recrues en tous genres, s'était introduit dans une des rares discothèques du Secteur 1, comme une marée, et avait totalement investi les lieux. Genesis, Sephiroth et Angeal ne se mêlaient pas à eux. Actuellement ils étaient en hauteur dans une sorte de petit salon particulier. Ils avaient toute la salle en visuel au besoin. La piste de danse immense était située en contrebas, sur presque toute la surface du rez-de-chaussée. La structure était en fait une usine désaffectée qui avait été refaite pour accueillir les soirées plus qu'animées, communes aux jeunes gens, et aux moins jeunes. Les bars et quelques tables étaient en périphérie. Les lumières de toutes les couleurs balayaient l'espace à des rythmes différents. Un des murs au fond était tapissé de grands miroirs qui réfléchissaient tout. Du coup on avait l'impression qu'il y avait le double de monde et d'espace. Les recrues du SOLDAT chahutaient et criaient forts. L'alcool coulait à flots, et Zack en parfait maître de cérémonie avait tendance à mettre l'ambiance, il semblait ne jamais être à cours d'énergie. Des fans vinrent lui demander des autographes, et il fit son numéro de charme habituel, trop heureux de pouvoir ressembler un peu à son héros et idole, Sephiroth, en cet instant de gloire modeste. D'ailleurs il jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers les hauteurs, et fit un signe de la main à leurs instructeurs, et accessoirement chaperons pour la soirée. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un endroit où personne n'avait droit d'accès. Sauf si ils le décidaient bien entendu. Il aurait bien voulu que les gradés se joignent à eux au moins une fois. Il riva son attention sur Syla qui n'avait guère l'air enchanté d'être là. Elle ne cessait de repousser des avances plus ou moins tordues, de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui se permettait de l'aborder comme si ils avaient élever un troupeau de chocobos ensemble. Certains Cadets étaient franchement lourds même. Alors elle avait décidé de boire, au moins peut-être que l'alcool qui finirait par la désinhiber, lui apporterait matière à s'amuser. La musique était variée, mais les sons électroniques devinrent de plus en plus présents, ce qui éveilla en elle ce qu'elle aimait ressentir dans ces moments-là. Elle joua un peu avec Clarisse qui semblait ouvertement lui faire des avances pour la soirée, elles échangèrent d'ailleurs un profond baiser, juste pour faire baver les petits mâles qui ne cessaient leurs avances débiles. Puis tous allèrent danser, et c'est là que Syla commença réellement à apprécier la soirée. Elle n'avait jamais pris de cours de danse, même si elle aurait aimé. Les seules expressions corporelles en groupe qu'elle avait connues, étaient les moments de fêtes rituelles dans son village natal. Elle n'était pas forcément des plus douée d'ailleurs, mais les farandoles tribales avaient pour elle un secret qu'elle avait su apprivoiser. Ces moments-là, étaient ceux qu'elle préférait dans les canyons de son enfance. Les musiques ethniques avaient toujours su mouvoir en elle quelque chose de différent, qui la transfigurait souvent. Les sons électroniques avaient cette faculté d'utiliser des rythmes qu'elle qualifiait de « cardiaque ». Depuis toujours elle avait ressentie la vie sous-jacente de ces musiques, et d'ailleurs, c'étaient bien sur elles, qu'elle s'exprimait au mieux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles établies sur ces rythmes, et c'est ce qui lui plaisait. Il suffisait de sentir, ressentir, accorder et vibrer. Elle commença donc à se marier avec la musique, occultant tout ce qu'il y avait autours. Faisant exprès de se mettre dans la pénombre lumineuse, un peu à l'écart et face aux miroirs, elle oublia tous les autres homo-sapiens qui peuplaient l'espace se nimbait pour elle que de vibrations et ondes musicales. Qu'elle aimait sentir la musique fourmiller dans ses veines, les sons pulser à travers son corps et ses os. Ressentir son cœur et sa carnation comme voulant se fondre à l'intérieur. Devenir désincarnée pour toucher une autre sphère. Celle de l'invisible, du Tout, un peu comme quand ils honoraient Gaïa.  
Genesis qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de la soirée, vint contre la rambarde du balcon, et posant ses avant-bras dessus, il la regarda se libérer progressivement. Les gestes furent lents et timides au début. Puis l'alcool et l'enivrement aidant, tout commença à se délier machinalement. Elle était force et sensualité en cet instant. Elle était loin la jeune-femme timide, effacée, commune. Là exultait ce qu'ils savaient tous, ce qu'ils avaient tous les trois vu depuis le début. Il vit Sephiroth se caler à son côté droit, et il dit presque sans s'en rendre compte :  
« Elle est belle ... elle ne se doute même pas à quel point ... Tu la vois Seph ? Tu la vois comme elle efface tout en cet instant ... »  
Ho oui il la voyait. Il sut que Genesis était bien plus attaché à elle qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Et lui, complètement attiré comme jamais il ne le dirait également. Il regarda Genesis, et quand son ami le dévisagea, inquisiteur, il lui fit un large sourire et lança :  
« Oui je la vois. Et hors de question de la laisser seule à la merci de petits crétins sans envergure ... là elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux ! »  
Il tourna les talons et écoutant son envie, il passa la porte en corde qui fermait leur espace et il entendit Genesis demander :  
« Où vas-tu ?  
\- La surveiller de près ... n'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes sensés faire Gen ?»  
Et il disparut dans l'escalier métallique qui descendait à la piste en contre-bas. Genesis se renfrogna, il ne supportait pas perdre, ne supportait pas qu'il ait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il regarda Angeal qui lui répondit :  
« Vas-y si tu y tiens, je vous surveillerai de toutes façons. Si vous allez trop loin, je vous botte le train à tous les deux ! »  
Genesis hocha la tête et partit à la suite de Sephiroth, qui se frayait un chemin sans soucis, tout le monde le laissait passer bien évidemment, soit par profonde admiration, soit par crainte. Ses cheveux pales traçant des éclairs sporadiques sous les stromboscopes lumineux. Une ou deux filles essayèrent de l'atteindre, ainsi que Genesis, mais ce soir ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'ombre qui se mouvait avec un érotisme déroutant, dans la pénombre striée d'arc-en-ciel de la piste.  
Syla était plus que gaie, elle le savait, mais cet état anesthésiait le mal qui lui rongeait l'âme. Elle ressentait la douce torpeur d'un « je m'enfoutisme » flagrant. Là plus rien ne comptait, elle pouvait bien mourir, qu'importe. Elle mourrait au moins avec une sensation de liberté. Elle ne regardait rien, toute à la musique, le monde devenait insignifiant, se liquéfiant sous les caresses polyphoniques. Elle n'était qu'à l'écoute du plaisir que son corps éprouvait à danser. Elle faisait des gestes amples et fluides avec ses bras, des mouvements sensuels avec ses hanches, et sa tenue accentuait ceci. Elle se doutait que certains hommes en mal de féminité devait la trouver à leur goût, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Les seuls à qui elle aurait pu accorder de l'attention, étaient confortablement installés à l'étage, en marge de tout. Au moins elle se coucherait un peu moins déprimée que si elle n'avait pas pu bouger un peu. La foule avait au moins le don d'éviter que l'on cogite de trop parfois. Alors qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'exister pour elle et la musique, son amante du soir, elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le poignet droit avec force. Elle ouvrit les yeux, très énervée d'avoir été dérangée dans un tel moment de félicité, et elle tira par pure réaction. Mais elle cessa quand elle vit Sephiroth à ses côtés. Il y eut un étrange moment de flottement, un instant hors temps. Les yeux de chats de Sephiroth se contractèrent une seconde, et elle ne sut comment interpréter cela. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait un impair. Tout son plaisir sembla fondre comme neige au soleil. Se figeant elle pensa :  
 _« Même ça ils vont me le prendre ... me l'interdire ? »_  
Mais avant qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit, il la tira vers elle, et elle se retrouva plaquée contre lui d'un seul coup. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, et son esprit embué par l'alcool n'allait pas arranger les choses. Il lui fit faire quelques pas en silence, et alors qu'ils se trouvaient à bouts de doigts l'un et l'autre, elle sentit une autre main la tenir, et elle vit que Genesis la maintenait prisonnière à présent. Elle vit les deux hommes se rapprocher d'elle, et elle put lire un air de défi sur leur visage. Elle fronça les sourcils et pensa :  
 _« Bah voilà maintenant je suis le sujet d'un jeu débile de machos ... génial ... décidément quelle journée de m... ! »_  
Cependant, elle vit bien vite qu'il y avait aussi autre chose qu'une rivalité de jeu. Ils étaient bien trop prévenants, bien trop tactiles, bien trop entreprenants pour que ce soit purement de la possession totalement stérile. Elle se retrouva un court instant entre leur deux corps, elle en ressentit toute l'excitation, et l'onctueuse sensation de désir qui les animait à présent. Sephiroth était derrière, lui enlaçant la taille, et Genesis lui tenait une main et un bras comme pour une danse ancienne. Elle était incapable de se défendre, de se dégager, et elle eut l'idée folle de ne pas le faire. Les deux hommes lui embrassèrent la gorge en calant leur visage dans le creux de son cou, de part et d'autres de son visage. Elle crut que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur elle. Tous ses sens se sentirent tiraillés, exacerbés. Une douleur atrocement délectable la traversa de part en part. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure une éternité. Elle était peut-être la proie des deux pires prédateurs qui soient, mais ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels prédateurs. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit entre les crocs des plus exceptionnels, non ? Elle se laissa aller totalement, se laissa le droit de répondre, d'accepter ce qui se passait. Son corps évinça son esprit de façon brutale, et tout comme dans la ruelle, il prit un contrôle certain. Elle passa un bras empreint de sensualité derrière elle, pour caresser la chevelure d'argent de Sephiroth qui frémit de tous ses membres à ce contact. Et elle passa l'autre derrière la nuque de Genesis, en le serrant tendrement contre elle. Il étouffa un gémissement teinté de souffrance, et elle sut qu'il ressentait peut-être une infime douleur. Heureusement toute la salle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à eux, et en parfaits calculateurs, ils l'avaient attirée dans un endroit plus à l'abri des regards, et loin des miroirs. Syla n'était plus qu'un corps en fusion, tout en elle sembla s'éveiller de façon redoutable. Elle se perdit dans la lueur de leurs yeux imprégnés de Mako, sous leur souffle tendre, sous leur odeur. Cet étrange parfum qui semblait annihiler tous les autres, et droguer son essence même. Une étrange envie de les mordre, de les manger même, lui traversa l'esprit. Elle resserra ses ongles sur eux, ce qui les enivra encore plus. La possessivité qu'elle réclamait à leur égard, était une chose puissante qu'ils avaient du mal à contenir. Elle n'était plus là, son esprit du moins avait abandonné la partie. Elle n'était qu'un instinct animal et puissant, et ce côté là attisait encore plus le désir qu'ils avaient d'elle. Ils étaient si tendres en cet instant, d'une tendresse empreinte d'une ardeur machiavélique.  
Angeal ferma un poing de rage sur la balustre, réellement en colère. Ils savaient qu'elle n'allait pas bien et voilà comment ils s'en servaient ?! Cependant, il voyait également, par leur façon de faire, qu'il se tramait bien plus que leurs joutes habituelles.

.

* * *

 **.**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans sa chambre, le jour était en train de se lever, et le dimanche s'annonçait sous le signe d'une magnifique gueule de bois. Et pire encore, elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle avait fait pour regagner sa chambre, ou même son studio. Elle avait dû trop boire, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié sa fin de soirée. Elle se toucha les lèvres un moment, et fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle rêvé ces instants ? C'est alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et qu'un Genesis tout souriant lui demanda :  
« Bien dormi ? »  
Elle se releva de façon vive avec un petit cri de stupeur, et la tête lui tournant elle tomba à la renverse, s'étalant pitoyablement par terre après être tombée de son lit. Genesis entendit une petite voix gémir « aïïïeee » sous le drap, et ceci le fit exploser de rire. Et elle crut qu'elle allait réellement avoir une attaque quand elle entendit le petit rire moqueur de Sephiroth l'accompagner. Elle risqua un œil hors de son couvert de tissus emmêlés tout autours d'elle. Elle les regarda qui la fixaient avec une expression qui ne la rassurait pas du tout, trop heureuse pour être honnête. Puis se relevant tant bien que mal, elle vit qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. Elle vira à l'écarlate, et essayant de s'extirper de son cocon de draps et de couvertures, elle leur donna l'impression d'être une chenille ayant du mal à se sortir de sa chrysalide. Essoufflée après des secondes de lutte acharnée contre ses satanés draps qui ne semblaient pas vouloir la lâcher, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux histoire de les discipliner un peu, mais rien à faire, ils lui retombaient maladroitement sur le visage tel un rideau hirsute. Soufflant elle sortit passablement énervée :  
« Bon ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais donner la meilleure impression qui soit au réveil ! »  
Genesis et Sephiroth pouffèrent encore plus, ce qui la vexa un peu tout de même. Elle releva le menton, histoire de se redonner un peu de dignité, et à peine vêtue elle se planta devant eux et lança :  
« Je peux aller dans ma salle de bains Messieurs ? Ou le spectacle que je donne est payant pour que vous en vouliez pour votre argent ? »  
Ils cessèrent de rire, une légère brisure dans sa voix signifiait qu'elle plaisantait, mais que cet humour n'était que façade. Ils se redressèrent et s'écartèrent. Avant de passer, elle baissa les yeux et devenant rouge de honte, elle demanda en bredouillant d'une petite voix :  
« Je .. heuu ... nous ... enfin je veux dire ... vous deux et moi ... nous ... nous n'avons pas ... »  
Elle fit des petits signes discrets vers son lit avec son index gauche, et le sourire carnassier qu'ils affichèrent en duo la fit frissonner. Si elle avait pu devenir plus rouge que le carmin qu'elle arborait déjà, nul doute qu'elle serait ainsi en cet instant. Mais elle entendit la voix d'Angeal, rassurante, qui venant de l'autre pièce lui déclara :  
« Non Syla ! Il ne s'est rien passé ... n'écoute pas ces deux-là parce qu'ils pourraient te faire tourner en bourrique, juste pour que tu croies que tu es passé entre leurs griffes ...  
\- Mais ... mais hier soir ...  
\- Je sais ... nous en parlerons plus tard .. » dit alors Angeal qui apparut dans le salon par l'ouverture de la porte.  
Elle soupira, et se sentant TRES mal à l'aise, elle piocha deux trois trucs dans ses affaires et fila dans la salle de bains. Elle entendit Sephiroth qui lui lança en la dévorant des yeux sans vergogne :  
« La tenue d'hier serait très bien tu sais ... »  
Elle claqua la porte avec violence, réellement troublée et vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle fit couler l'eau et se regardant dans son miroir elle se murmura :  
« Et bien, tu es dans de beaux draps maintenant ... tout le monde va croire des choses qui ne sont pas ... qui ne seront jamais ... et tout ça pour quoi ?! ».  
Un accès de rage l'emporta soudain ,et elle donna un coup de poing dans le miroir, comme voulant détruire à jamais son reflet. Elle s'entailla sévèrement la main, et elle entendit derrière la porte :  
« Syla ?! Ça va ?! c'était la voix de Genesis, il avait l'air inquiet.  
\- Oui oui ... ça va ... je fais vite ... »  
Elle se mit sous sa douche et sentant un désespoir mordant lui tordre l'âme elle pensa :  
 _« Tu foires toujours tout ... tu es stupide stupide STUPIDE ! »_  
Elle eut du mal à se savonner sans grimacer de douleur, la plaie de sa main saignait abondamment, et elle du ruiner une serviette pour se l'emmailloter dedans. Elle se lava les cheveux, les brossa, les sécha, prit son temps pour se préparer, honnêtement elle redoutait l'instant où elle allait les rejoindre. Quand elle sortit, un nuage de vapeur s'extirpa de la petite pièce, et Angeal vit tout de suite la serviette maculée de sang qui entourait sa main droite. Il vint rapidement vers elle, regarda le mur où le miroir explosé était, et fronçant les sourcils il fit :  
« Syla ?...  
\- Ce n'est rien !  
\- Mais ..  
\- Mais quoi Angeal ! Ce n'est rien ! Quelques points tout au plus et quelques jours de cicatrisation, c'est pas la fin du monde ! »  
Elle avait toujours eu un rapport étrange avec la douleur, et depuis qu'elle était dans le SOLDAT, cela c'était accentué. Après tout, elle avait tellement souffert des entraînements, des injections, de son corps qui semblait muter irrémédiablement, qu'elle avait appris à encaisser avec encore plus de désinvolture. Quand elle se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre, en sous-vêtements ou même nue, il lui arrivait de détester ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une arme, avec ses muscles secs, son agilité, sa nouvelle capacité à manier la materia. Angeal était en colère contre elle, elle le voyait à ses sourcils, à la façon dont il crispait sa mâchoire, à la lueur qui faisait briller ses iris de façon sauvage. Genesis et Sephiroth regardaient la scène, s'en voulant probablement. Angeal avec délicatesse retira la serviette et le sang recommença à couler avec force.  
« Quelques points de sutures hein?! Tu as failli te sectionner les tendons petite imbécile ! » la gronda-t-il vertement et vraiment inquiet.  
Il posa sa main sur la sienne, et activa sa materia de soin. La lumière verte et apaisante se dégagea de sa paume chaleureuse, et la coupure béante se referma peu à peu. Syla observait Angeal qui se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait, et elle eut un minuscule rire amusé. Le grand brun la dévisagea alors, ne comprenant pas.  
« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là ! Lança-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
\- Toi Angeal ... tu te comportes comme si tu étais mon père ! » Fit elle avec un sourire radieux.  
Tous les trois ouvrirent de grands yeux à cette réflexion, et Angeal eut le regard qui s'assombrit. Il n'y avait plus sur sa main qu'une longue cicatrice rouge et un peu boursouflée. Il la laissa alors sans un mot de plus, et se dirigea dans la salle d'eau pour faire tremper la serviette rouge de sang dans de l'eau froide. Syla ne sentait pas à sa place brusquement, plus chez elle, même si cet endroit ne serait jamais chez elle. Elle huma une nouvelle fois ce parfum dans les airs. Sa respiration resta en suspens quand elle vit à quel point cette odeur saturait son appartement. Une douce odeur, un peu musquée, un peu épicée et tendrement florale. Elle écouta son instinct, et s'approchant d'Angeal elle vint lui sentir la nuque. Le grand gaillard resta interdit face à cette réaction inattendue. N'écoutant que son instinct, toute à ses sensations, elle vint vers Sephiroth et Genesis et fit de même avec eux. Il leur sembla qu'un courant électrique venait de leur piquer la peau, animant chez eux tout un processus qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, comme semblant analyser quelque chose, et les ouvrant, ils restèrent figés devant la couleur jaunes de ses iris. Angeal vint aux côtés de ses amis, et en alerte il demanda :  
« Syla ? Tu vas bien ... ? »  
Genesis aiguisa son regard et totalement fasciné il murmura :  
« Qu'es-tu donc Syla ? ... »  
Elle ne sembla pas comprendre la question. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de discerner quelque chose. Elle était vêtu d'un jean et d'un top assez prêt du corps, rien de très excitant en soi, pourtant, ses mouvements se moulèrent dedans comme ils se fichaient pas mal de ce qu'elle portait. Elle fit quelques pas léger vers eux, sensuels à souhait, et venant se mettre au milieu des trois elle dit d'une voix chaude :  
« Vous avez la même odeur, le même parfum ... vous pourriez tout aussi bien être frères ... c'est si ... fascinant ... ».  
Elle émit un étrange son, comme un ronronnement, et prenant le poignet de Sephiroth avec force, elle posa un pouce sur ses veines. Elle sentit la palpitation de son cœur, calme et posé, tout comme Sephiroth savait l'être. Puis elle prit celui de Genesis, lui par contre était beaucoup plus impétueux. Elle sentait même que l'afflux sanguin continuait à s'intensifier au fil des secondes.  
« Le chaud .. le froid ... et pourtant si identiques ... une magnifique complémentarité. »  
Elle porta son regard de miel sur Angeal et dit, énigmatique :  
« Pourtant le parfait équilibre est au troisième ... est-ce pour cela que les deux se cherchent inexorablement ? »  
Les trois hommes restaient figés, totalement sous l'emprise de cette jeune-femme qui devenait de plus en plus étrange à leurs yeux. Angeal vit que Sephiroth et Genesis étaient en cet instant, à elle, rien qu'elle. Cette histoire l'inquiétait de plus en plus, persuadé que la Shinra expérimentait sur elle bien plus que des injections de Mako. Il était pourtant loin de la vérité, et en même temps si proche.  
Les yeux de Syla redevinrent normaux, et voyant qu'elle les tenait, elle retira vivement ses mains, comme prise en faute. Sephiroth et Genesis mécontent de cette rupture tactile lui reprirent les mains en même temps. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, et cette action confirmait qu'une force étrange était à l'œuvre. Elle se défit de leur douce étreinte, et se sortant de la situation, elle alla vers sa cuisine et lança comme si rien ne s'était passé,bien que le trouble dans sa voix se trahissait par un léger chevrotement :  
« Un café ? Un thé ? Ou autre chose Messieurs ? »  
Il fallait bien qu'elle trouve une échappatoire, une sortie de secours alors qu'elle sentait fourmiller en elle une sensation inconnue, qui faisait battre son cœur plus que de raison, qui lui brouillait même les pensées. Elle aimait tellement leur présence à tous trois, pour des raisons différentes. Genesis et Sephiroth avaient cependant le même effet sur elle. Un effet qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir. Attendant patiemment leur réponse elle sortit de quoi préparer un sommaire petit déjeuner. Les trois amis s'installèrent confortablement, silencieux, mais leurs regards échangés parlaient plus que n'importe quel mot.  
Elle regarda le soleil poindre sur l'horizon, habillant les cieux des magnifiques couleurs pastels de l'aube. Elle se souvint des levers de soleil dans le canyon, où tout s'habillait de rouge, d'ocre. Où l'astre solaire dardait ses rayons au travers des trous et aspérités de la roche. Les odeurs des fleurs sauvages, le cri perçant des animaux qui chassaient ou regagnaient leur tanière. Sa poitrine se serra. Là-bas elle était souvent seule, invisible, sans de gros moyens, mais là-bas, elle était libre. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur une des tasses, et la céramique vola en éclat, la sortant brutalement de ses songes, sous le regard médusé de ses invités. Elle se força à rire et sortit :  
« Décidément si on n'y met pas le prix, ces services ne valent rien ! »  
Elle étouffa toute trace de nostalgie, et avec un regard inquisiteur elle se retourna et lança :  
« Bon est-ce que l'un de vous trois aurait l'obligeance de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »  
Angeal allait commencer mais le portable de Sephiroth sonna, le coupant net. L'argenté se leva et portant le cellulaire à son oreille il alla devant la baie vitrée.  
« Tseng ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? » vu le ton de sa voix l'honneur devait être très modeste cependant.  
Sephiroth se retourna vivement vers Syla, et ses yeux de chats se contractèrent vivement. Ils virent ses doigts se crisper sur le combiné, et il déclara :  
« Je ne pense pas que je sois l'homme de la situation ... non ... je ... »  
Mais apparemment Tseng ne le laissait pas parler. Il était clair que la discussion n'avait rien d'agréable pour lui. Sephiroth eut un petit rire narquois et lança acerbe :  
« Les Turks ! Sérieux vous me faites gerber. Si le Président avait plus de courage il ferait les choses lui-même ! ... Je me fous d'être payé en conséquence de mes services ! Vos méthodes sont à vomir Tseng ! »  
Il riva à nouveau son attention sur la ville, et la voix ferme de colère contenue, il siffla entre ses dents serrées :  
« Vous n'oseriez pas ?! ... Très bien, à ce que je vois la petite fouine dégénérée que tu es ne s'améliore pas en vieillissant ... Dis-moi combien de morts tu as sur la conscience ?! ... Je te demande pas de me rendre la pareille ! Réponds ! »  
Quelques secondes de silence, et Sephiroth lança sèchement :  
« Très bien j'arrive ! »  
Il raccrocha furieusement, et inspirant à fond il leva la tête vers le plafond en fermant les yeux. Ce fut un appel de plus pour un sale boulot. Un appel de trop ? Il se tourna vers eux, et le visage fermé il déclara :  
« Je dois y aller. Tseng à besoin de moi pour une mission étrange, et que je soupçonne de pas nette du tout... »  
Syla s'approcha de lui et dit d'une voix presque suppliante, comme si un sixième sens essayait de l'avertir de quelque chose :  
« On a toujours le choix Sephiroth ... toujours ... »  
Genesis et Angeal furent alors surpris de le voir lui prendre les mains. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et d'une voix chaude il répondit :  
« J'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple ... vraiment ... mais je crois que j'ai perdu ton innocence et ta pureté il y a longtemps déjà ... »  
Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire au revoir de façon plus douce vu où il allait, mais la présence de ses amis le brida. Il aiguisa son regard et venant coller ses lèvres à son oreille il chuchota, très très bas, à peine un souffle, pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre :  
« Je reviens bientôt ... tu me gardes une place dans ton cœur ? Quelle qu'elle soit ...»  
Elle se trouva sans voix devant cette question, et elle ne put que hocher la tête. Il en sourit, et avec un regard légèrement pétri de tristesse envers ses amis, il sortit de l'appartement de Syla. Son pas lourd trahissait son état profondément sombre et contrarié.

… **...**

Le bruit assourdissant des hélices faisait un vacarme de tous les diables. La grande porte coulissante de l'appareil ouverte en grand, laissait entrer un nuage de poussière rouge et étouffant. Tseng descendit en premier. Mettant ses lunettes de soleil, il lança à Sephiroth, qui gardait les yeux fermés sur la banquette sans bouger un cil :  
« Ce n'est pas la peine d'agir ainsi, on nous demande de faire un boulot, on obéit point ! Tu sais ce que faire partie du SOLDAT veut dire, alors bouge-toi ! Plus vite on sera parti d'ici, mieux ça vaudra ! »  
Sephiroth ouvrit ses yeux clairs de façon menaçante, et sautant de l'appareil à son tour, il suivit Tseng sans un mot. Les rayons du soleil étaient plus rudes en ces terres, et la peau pale du première classe en sentit la morsure cuisante presque agréablement.  
 _« La douleur infime, pour se rappeler que l'on est là, que l'on n'est pas mort. Que notre esprit est encore vivace sous cette coquille pantomime ... »_  
Oui encore en vie, tout comme il y avait quelques heures, alors que les rythmes entêtants d'une musique bien trop forte, accompagnait les mouvements sensuels d'un étrange trio. Le souvenir de son corps contre le sien, de ses gestes si forts et sensuels, lui laissa une étrange nostalgie dans l'âme, tandis qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Il leva les yeux vers les hautes falaises rougeoyantes, les pics argileux, les arbustes odorant. Le vent qui chantait paisiblement dans le canyon, s'accrochant paresseusement aux pales des grandes éoliennes qui coiffaient les plateaux. La plupart des habitants filèrent chez eux en les voyant. Pas étonnant, ils étaient l'incarnation même de ce qu'ils exécraient. Ils gravirent de hautes marches, suivis de deux troisièmes classes pour assurer leurs arrières. Sephiroth ne savait pas vraiment pour quoi ils étaient ici, mais Canyon Cosmo était une destination qui n'était en rien due au hasard. Ils arrivèrent devant une suite de demeures troglodytes, et un vieux monsieur semblant sans âge, les salua.  
« Bienvenus. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Bonjour Bugenhagen. Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un qui a apparemment réussi à se cacher chez vous.  
\- Mon village vit en harmonie avec la Terre, et donc avec la Shinra. Je ne vois pas en quoi nous avons pu être désagréables ...  
\- Cesse donc tes formules de politesse vieux fou ! Dit Tseng froidement. Je suis à la recherche d'une femme. Une femme qui a dû trouver refuge chez vous il y a des années. Deux décennies pour être précise, ou a pu laisser sous votre protection, un enfant.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ... »  
Tseng, d'une geste à la fois nonchalant et vif, braqua une arme sur le visage du vieil homme et s'impatienta :  
« Je ne suis pas ici pour plaisanter ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire, alors soit tu me réponds et tout se passe bien, soit j'emploie la manière forte ! »  
Bugenhagen ne sembla s'émouvoir outre mesure cependant.  
« Si tu m'ôtes la vie ici, mon âme rejoindra la Rivière de la Vie, je ne crains pas la mort ...et toi tu resteras sans réponse. »  
Tseng arma son revolver et Sephiroth fit un pas en avant :  
« Hey Tseng déconnes pas !  
-Tu veux m'apprendre mon boulot Première Classe ? Surveille les alentours et lâche-moi ! Alors tu me réponds le fossile ? Demanda Tseng à l'adresse du vieux sage.  
\- Il suffit ! » Intima une voix féminine qui sortit des ombres d'une des demeures troglodytes.  
Sephiroth blêmit en la voyant, nul doute possible que cette femme était la mère de Syla. Même cheveux, même yeux, bien que la femme arborait deux perles de jade magnifique. Elle était habillée aux couleurs locales, et posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du vieux patriarche, elle fit avec du venin dans la voix :  
« Alors Tseng, toujours en train d'aboyer et de remuer la queue pour la Shinra à ce que je vois ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais guère assez âgé pour porter une arme, à présent, je sais que tu ne sais pas mieux t'en servir !  
\- Ravi de te revoir aussi Hope ! » Répondit le Turk avec un méchant sourire.  
Sephiroth regarda la scène, conscient que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être anodin. Les yeux verts de la femme se durcirent et elle cracha :  
« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, ce nom est mort il y a des années, tout comme celle que je fus !  
\- Tu comptes régler les comptes ici, avec présence de témoins ? » demanda calmement Tseng de façon machiavélique.  
Elle comprit le sous-entendu. Elle se raidit, et remerciant le vieux sage, elle fit un signe de tête à Tseng, et ils la suivirent. Elle les mena à l'écart du village, près d'une falaise qui semblait sans fond, dont les pieds baignaient dans une obscurité glaciale. Elle se posta juste au bord et regardant le ciel empli de lumière, elle joignit ses mains comme pour prier, mais c'était bien autre chose. Tseng tapa nonchalamment dans un caillou qui chuta dans l'abîme, et déclara :  
« Changer de nom ne changera pas le passé Hope ...  
\- Non mais il en amoindrit les douleurs ... comment oses-tu revenir ici après tant d'années ?!  
\- Tu te doutes de pourquoi je suis ici.  
\- Oui ... et il fallait bien que cela se finisse tôt ou tard. »  
Sephiroth était dépassé par les événements, il regardait la scène totalement spectateur, et il eut un très mauvais pressentiment.  
« Nous avons ta fille Hope ...  
\- Je le sais, j'ai vu les nouvelles. Vous avez réussi là où d'autres ont échoué. J'aurai du la tuer avant sa venue au monde ... »  
 _« Comment peut-elle dire cela ?! »_ s'écria l'esprit de Sephiroth réellement choqué. Lui qui n'avait pas eu de parents, de vie de famille, il ne pouvait concevoir qu'une mère puisse avoir de tels mots.  
« Pourquoi ? Regarde ce qu'elle est devenue !  
\- Justement ! Elle devient ce que je redoutais ... Vous êtes des salauds ... lâcha-t-elle presque dans un murmure étranglé.  
\- Oui oui oui ... toujours la même rengaine. Si je devais gagner dix gils à chaque fois que j'entends ça !  
\- Enfoiré ! » s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vivement.  
Ses yeux brûlaient de larmes acides, et toute la rage qu'elle pouvait contenir explosa littéralement.  
« Vous vous êtes servis de nous, de pauvres femmes sans défense qui avaient eu juste le malheur d'avoir le gène adéquat pour faire des jumeaux ! Assassins ! Monstres !  
\- Non ce que je qualifierai de monstre c'est ce qui est sorti de vos entrailles Hope ! Jamais ils n'auraient du faire ce qu'ils ont fait ! Mais j'avoue ... j'avoue qu'en la voyant maintenant, je trouve que c'est un être exceptionnel ... je t'envie.  
-M'envier ? M'ENVIER ?! s'égosilla la femme en larmes. Vous êtes abjects ! Dire que je l'ai porté, que je l'ai détesté avant même sa naissance ... et je l'ai élevé avec ce fardeau ignoble ... Votre Projet Chimère était juste contre-nature ! Vous avez voulu jouer à Dieu ! J'espère qu'elle vous fera regretter amèrement vos choix ! Qu'elle vous tuera tous jusqu'au dernier ! »  
La détresse de cette femme vrilla les tripes de Sephiroth qui comprenait bien que Syla n'était pas une humaine comme les autres. Même pire, que si ça trouvait, elle avait du être créé de toutes pièces. Il soupçonnait déjà ce genre d'agissements au sein de la Shinra, mais là il en avait la preuve. Une preuve en chair et en os, vivante, vibrante, et ô combien désirable. Son empathie pour elle grandit encore plus. Il voyait ce qu'elle avait pu endurer, mal aimée, rejetée, à part ... un peu comme lui. Sa main trembla sur la garde de Masamune, alors qu'il voyait la beauté de cette femme se liquéfier sous la honte et les remords.  
« Non nous la briserons avant, tu sais que nous en avons la possibilité. Dit alors posément Tseng avec un sourire sadique. Adieu Hope ... nous nous reverrons peut-être dans cette chère rivière qui te tient tant à cœur. »  
Sephiroth n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le Turk avait braqué son arme, ajusté, visé et tiré. La balle traversa l'espace en un battement de cil, et le coup sembla se répercuter sans fin sur les parois du canyon. La mère de Syla se porta les main à la poitrine, le souffle coupé. Elle bascula en arrière, tombant dans le vide. Elle sentit deux bras puissants la retenir, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle rencontra le regard de Sephiroth qui essayait de la retenir désespérément. Elle leva une main ensanglanté sur sa joue, et dans un souffle elle dit :  
« Ne faites jamais confiance à ces personnes SOLDAT, ils vous prendront jusqu'à votre âme. ... si ... si vous croisez ma fille ... pouvez-vous lui donner ceci ? »  
La pauvre femme ouvrit la paume de son autre main, et Sephiroth vit une materia étrange qui se nichait au creux de cette dernière. Elle était d'une couleur sombre, et des vagues vert-dorées bougeaient à l'intérieur comme de magnifiques ophidiens. Sephiroth entendit Tseng dire derrière lui :  
« Laisse-là Sephiroth ! C'est fini, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ! »  
L'argenté prit la materia dans sa main, et les yeux suppliants de la femme eurent un éclair de soulagement.  
« Je paie pour mes erreurs passées ... mon manque d'amour ... ma faiblesse. ... Je n'ai jamais été une mère pour celle qui était ma fille, mais je tiens à ce que mon dernier acte sur cette terre soir pour elle ... Donnez-lui ceci, ça l'aidera ... c'est une Materia Primale. ... la seule dans son genre. J'espère qu'elle trouvera des gens qui l'aimeront, qui l'aideront ... qui éviteront que son esprit sombre ... J'ai si froid ... »  
Sephiroth sentit son corps trembler entre ses mains, et rivant ses yeux vers le ciel elle lui caressa à nouveau la joue :  
« Laissez-moi à présent ... mon heure est venue ...»  
Le SOLDAT ne voulait pas la lâcher, il tenait entre ses bras la mère de celle qui commençait à compter peu à peu pour lui à présent. Quelque soit son intérêt pour elle d'ailleurs. Comment la laisser mourir, la laisser s'évanouir dans les ténèbres en contre-bas ? Tuer un ennemi sur un champs de bataille était une chose, laisser mourir une innocente désarmée en était une autre.  
« Sephiroth ! C'est un ordre ! » aboya Tseng à bout de patience derrière lui.  
Hope sentit son âme glisser hors d'elle, et son esprit alla rejoindre les volutes de la Rivière de la Vie. Magnifiques, chaleureuses, salvatrices. Quand Sephiroth vit ses yeux rester fixes à jamais, et qu'il sentit son cœur s'arrêter lentement, il desserra ses doigts, et fit ce que Tseng avait demandé. Le corps chuta, sans vie, et disparut au fond du ravin sans un bruit. Le général serra les poings de rage, et quand il se redressa, Tseng vit la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux de félin. Il haussa simplement les épaules et dit :  
« Ce que tu as vu et entendu aujourd'hui est secret, et extrêmement confidentiel ! »  
Quand ils redescendirent au village, ils croisèrent un homme désorienté qui cherchait sa femme partout. Le nouveau veuf criait un prénom qui leur était inconnu, sûrement le nouveau que la femme qui venait de mourir avait choisi pour sa nouvelle vie. Ils passèrent sous les regards noirs des villageois qui n'étaient pas dupes. Et après quelques minutes ils furent dans l'appareil qui les avait amenés. Tseng observait Sephiroth dont les iris vert d'eau n'avaient pas perdu leur flamme assassine. L'ourlet des lèvres du Turk bougea faiblement, et il déclara avec un odieux détachement :  
« Je fais juste mon job, il n'y a rien de personnel dans tout ça. Cette pauvre femme devait être éliminée avant que certaines choses ne s'ébruitent. Cela aurait du être fait il y a des années, mais nous avions perdu sa trace. Et puis Syla est apparue, un vrai miracle cette fille ! Sur bien des points. Et si d'aventure tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour t'avertir ... »  
Sephiroth le regardait, toujours en silence, tel un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie.  
« Tu dois savoir que cette jeune-femme est particulière, et que tu dois éviter certains contacts avec elle. Elle appartient à la Shinra ! C'est tout ! Alors tes amis et toi vous pouvez vous amuser avec toutes les recrues que vous voulez ; mais pas elle. Du moins pas encore. D'après ce que j'ai compris ils ont certains projets la concernant. Sache également que le président Shinra est au courant de presque tout. La Section Scientifique se garde le droit de passer sous silences certaines choses. Ce cher professeur Hollander voudra sûrement entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Mr Shinra si tout réussi. Dans le cas contraire, elle disparaîtra, et personne ne saura ce qu'elle a pu, ou aurait pu, être …...  
\- Jamais tu ne m'interdiras quoi que ce soit Tseng ... jamais ... ! » trancha Sephiroth qui avait sorti cela comme si il avait tiré un coup de fusil. La tension dans sa voix était la preuve qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.  
Tseng ravala son assurance et sa fierté. Elles revinrent vite au galop quand il sortit avec légèreté :  
« Bah essaies toujours ; on verra bien ce qu'il adviendra d'elle ! »  
La menace était claire. Sephiroth serra le poing sur sa cuisse, il sentit l'étrange materia sombre palpiter contre ses chairs. Il transperça Tseng de son regard clair et il déclara :  
« Une jour, je te tuerai Tseng ... crois-moi ... »

.

* * *

.

Quand il fut rentré, il ne trouva pas Syla dans ses appartements, ni Angeal d'ailleurs. Il croisa Genesis qui avait l'air taciturne, et il lui apprit que son ami, la jeune-femme, Zack, Clarisse et Cloud avaient été dépêchés d'urgence sur un site près de Kalm. Genesis avait regardé Sephiroth un bref moment, qui fut assez révélateur pour lui, et l'air inquiet il demanda :  
« On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme Seph ? Ta mission avec Tseng s'est bien passée? »  
Sephiroth avait alors répondu la gorge brûlante et avec une belle dose de cynisme :  
« Elle a été un franc succès, tu sais que rien ne résiste à la ShinRa voyons ! »  
Puis il était parti de la tour, direction une de ses demeures secondaires. Une villa très éloignée, au Village Glaçon, à l'écart de tout, sur le continent le plus au Nord. Ce lieu était leur refuge souvent à Genesis, Angeal et lui. Cette demeure était d'ailleurs plus à eux trois qu'à lui seul. Il avait besoin de s'aérer un peu et de faire le point.  
Quand Angeal rentra avec le petit groupe qui avait encore mené une mission à bien, il trouva Genesis qui déambulait dans les couloirs de leur section, réellement soucieux. Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur Angeal haussa un sourcil et demanda :  
« Gen ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Angeal. Sephiroth est parti je ne sais où, sans rien me dire. Il a du passé une mauvaise journée. Quand il est revenu il n'était plus le même.  
\- Il t'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Non, pas dans les détails. Top Secret il paraît. Mais tu connais Seph, il m'a quand même dit : « Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on redouble de vigilance. Le Projet Chimère a l'air plus costaud que ce qu'on se doutait ». Vu son regard Angeal, je peux mettre ma main à couper que ce qu'il a vu l'a sérieusement ébranlé. »  
Angeal croisa ses bras sur son torse, et portant un pouce pensif à sa bouche il sortit à voix basse :  
« Clarisse a fait des recherches à la demande de Zack. Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils ont bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Je le sais parce que Zack est venu m'en parler.  
\- Et ?  
\- Alors la petite blonde est douée, mais pas assez pour passer certaines défenses internes. Ce que nous savons c'est que ce projet date, mais qu'il a été abandonné en cours de route. On ne sait pas la cause. Cependant il est clair que la ShinRa a essayer des trucs pas nets. Et si Syla a réellement un rapport avec ça, j'ai bien peur que ses capacités dépassent totalement notre compréhension. Et je serai le président, je ferai attention à ne pas trop jouer avec le feu.  
\- Tu crois qu'elle est réellement dangereuse ? Je veux dire, plus que nous trois réunis ?  
\- Non. Mais il faut se méfier. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer un adversaire ...  
\- Un adversaire ? Excuse Angeal, mais je considère cette jeune-femme comme tout autre.  
\- Quand tu arrêteras de penser avec ton entrejambe peut-être que tu verras les choses en face ! » fit Angeal le regard dur.  
Genesis prit un air indigné et lâcha réellement vexé :  
« Idiot ! Je sais faire la différence quand c'est mon cerveau ou autre chose qui « pense » Angeal ! Et là crois-moi ce n'est pas ... » Mais il s'arrêta net, comprenant où la discussion risquait de le mener.  
Angeal leva un autre sourcil interrogateur, et la gêne qu'il lut dans les prunelles bleues de Genesis le troubla.  
« Elle est particulière Angeal ... j'ai lu une chose que je n'aurai sûrement jamais du lire, mais c'est fait. Quand mes yeux se sont poser sur ce qu'elle a écrit, j'ai senti une connexion entre nous.  
\- Une connexion ? Sortit Angeal d'un ton quelque peu moqueur.  
\- Oui, répondit alors Genesis très sérieux, elle est différente, elle me ressemble ...  
\- Et elle ressemble à Sephiroth aussi ... » avoua Angeal en réfléchissant un peu.  
Voyant la mine étrange de son ami, il s'exclama, surpris :  
« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, si ? »  
Genesis détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas qu'Angeal lise trop en lui. Il serra le poing et dit dans un filet de voix :  
« Oui ... je l'ai remarqué ...  
\- Il n'est pas rare que vous vous entichiez de la même fille Genesis ! C'est votre façon de faire, votre marque de fabrique ... votre éternelle rivalité maladive ... Vous faites souffrir beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs en faisant cela, la plupart du temps vous ne vous en apercevez même pas. Pire, vous vous en fichez pas mal. »  
Genesis accusa le coup, il savait que son ami avait raison, que Sephiroth et lui étaient souvent des salauds d'égoïstes prêts à tout pour s'accorder du bon temps. Qu'importe le prix à payer, les règles à transgresser. Il sentit la lourde main amicale d'Angeal se poser sur son épaule, et il braqua ses iris dans les siens.  
« C'est différent cette fois-ci Angeal ... différent ... »  
La douceur de sa voix le surprit lui-même. Il se défit de la paume chaleureuse appuyée sur lui, et songeur il quitta son ami pour filer dans ses appartements, c'est là qu'il la vit.  
Elle traversait le hall avec ses amis, Zack ; Clarisse et Cloud. Ils faisaient un quatuor des plus charmants, et malgré les lacunes de Cloud et Syla, des plus redoutable aussi. Elle les laissa pour rentrer, et s'introduisit dans un ascenseur qui allait se refermer. Genesis vit le nombre des étages du haut s'allumer progressivement et il sut où elle allait. Il resta planté là, ne sachant plus du tout quelle position adopter. Il était en cet instant, aussi perdu et troublé que Sephiroth.

.

* * *

.


	5. Duel

. **LilyXXI** : Bonjour et bienvenue dans l'univers de ma modeste Fic ! N'aies pas de regret, c'est déjà beaucoup que tu me laisses un petit mot après ton passage et ta lecture ! Je suis ravie si cela te plaît ! Pour le caractères des persos, même dans le jeu tu sais, à part Zack que l'on suit de A à Z, on ne peut qu'imaginer, ou fantasmer les personnages. Même si j'essaye de créer une certaine crédibilité entre ce que j'ai vu et mon imaginaire. Je fais toujours du fantastique, mais je me donne comme "mission" de garder un petit côté réel, dans les réactions de mes personnages par exemple. Je les rends souvent très humains, avec des réactions totalement connes par moment. J'adore même les rendre parfois exécrables de stupidité ou de témérité ! ;) J'espère que quand tu découvriras les origines de ma OC tu les aimeras ... et que l'histoire en elle-même, continuera à te faire rêver, haleter ou même baver si tu le souhaites ! XDD (ouais sont chiants d'être aussi canons les saligauds ! ;) ) Tu l'auras la suite t'inquiètes, cette histoire est finie depuis trois ans, elle était juste sur un autre site avant. A présent elle arrive ici (et la cherche pas, elle est en mode masquée à présent héhé, car je peaufine un peu plus ici, sans défaire ce que j'ai pu faire à l'époque, même si c'est maladroit ^^).

 **.Milyi:** Ouiii tu n'as plus besoin de te présenter mon Diabolo Menthe ! Que je suis HEUREUSE de te vois sur cette fic, et encore plus transportée de joie en voyant l'engouement que je suscite dans ta lecture ! YES ! Tu sais que je ne suis jamais sûre de ce que j'écris, ni même certaine que mon imaginaire plaise ou transporte. Mon éternelle remise en question. Que veux-tu, c'est dans ma nature, et ça ne changera pas. Surtout quand on a des auteurs talentueux comme toi dans son minuscule, mais néanmoins précieux, cercle, ici ;) Passons ... Oui la danse j'ai adoré l'écrire, comme tu dis, cette érotisme latent que j'adore et encense. J'y peux rien, je suis ainsi ^^ Angeal l'est, bien plus sérieux ... il est particulier aussi. Tout comme les deux autres, mais pour des raisons différentes :) Normalement les chapitres seront publiés plus rapidement ici que sur mon autre fic, logique ... tu te feras les griffes ici chaton ! mdr

 **.**

 ** _Donc voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews !_**

 ** _Bizzz_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Le brouhahas ambiant, la fumée et la musique, donnaient une ambiance assez détendue, et vivante. Normale même. Ce qui était très salvateur pour les âmes marquées du sceau des combats et des meurtres. Une petite table à l'écart près d'une fenêtre, qui donnait sur la rue extérieure, abritait les deux amies qui discutaient tranquillement. Les lumières des lampadaires traversaient les carreaux, offrant à leur visage des masques bariolés. Syla regarda Clarisse avec un radieux sourire, et déclara toute en espièglerie :  
« Bon ! Maintenant que je suis à jour de tout, que tu as refait ma garde-robe, donnant un peu plus de crédibilité à mon statut de « sexe féminin ». Et, que je suis presque aussi douée que toi en toutes les matières, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive depuis quelques jours ? »  
La jolie blonde se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Elle passa un regard par-dessus ses épaules, pour voir si elles étaient bien à l'écart d'oreilles indiscrètes, puis elle répondit en gloussant presque :  
« Je suis avec quelqu'un ... mais chut !  
\- Chut ?! » Renchérit Syla, qui forcément, eut une envie irrépressible d'en demander plus.  
Sa bonne humeur défaillit sévèrement néanmoins, quand son amie lui répondit avec un sourire à faire pâlir un ange :  
« Oui. C'est un des première classe, notre fameux et troublant Général ...  
\- Séphiroth ?! Coupa Syla sous la surprise, sentant tout son sang se glacer dans ses veines.  
\- En personne! Pourquoi cet air pincé Syla? Demanda Clarisse perplexe et visiblement ennuyé. Quelqu'un t'en a parlé, parce que nous sommes très discrets tu sais ...  
\- Non non, personne ne m'en a parlé ... coupa Syla sentant son larynx se compresser peu à peu.  
\- Je voulais te le dire de suite, mais il avait l'air tellement réticent. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas se mêler à la foule, mais rencontrer UNE personne ne va pas non plus le tuer ! Expliqua Clarisse innocemment. Du coup je lui ai donné rendez-vous ce soir pour que l'on soit tous les trois. Histoire de sortir de cette « impasse ». Tu es ma meilleure amie, et j'en ai marre de cette relation « secret défense », qui me pèse au final car je ne peux en discuter avec personne ! » finit-elle par dire, une moue boudeuse quelque peu malvenue envahissant son magnifique visage.  
Syla entendait à peu près ce qu'elle disait, elle voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais elle avait du mal à suivre le fil de son monologue. Il lui semblait tout d'un coup que le sol tanguait sous son tabouret, que les sons étaient déformés, que tout se figeait progressivement autour d'elle. Comme un film que l'on mettrait sur pause. Avoir la tête dans un bocal rempli d'eau devait avoir le même effet. Suffoquant un peu, elle se sentit comme légèrement anesthésiée, découpant ainsi les secondes de façon trop interminable à son goût. Elle n'avait plus revu l'argenté depuis des semaines. Et les derniers mots de Sephiroth résonnaient encore dans sa tête, dans un écho désagréable qui semblait sans fin.  
 _ _«« Je reviens bientôt ... tu me gardes une place dans ton cœur ? Quelle qu'elle soit ...»__  
Elle serra le poing de rage sous la table, et désorientée face à ses propres sentiments elle continua son fil de pensées.  
 _ _« Enfoiré ! Alors quoi ? Cette nuit, cette phrase, n'était-ce que pour le jeu ? Seulement le jeu ? Et son « au revoir », n'était-ce que pour apposé sur moi une marque invisible, indélébile, comme si il se donnait l'assurance que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose pour lui ?! Que je serais sagement à l'attendre comme toutes ces groupies hystériques qui scandent son nom ?!»__  
Des larmes vinrent embuer ses yeux, alors qu'elle comprenait réellement, juste en cet instant, l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui.  
 _ _« Et Genesis ? Lui aussi j'imagine ... ce devait être leur petit jeu du moment ... avec une fille comme moi, quoi de plus facile hein ?! Quoi de plus facile comme proie qu'une petite paysanne paumée, perdue et arrachée à sa vie ! Quoi de plus aisée que de faire croire toutes ces stupidités à une étrangère solitaire, asociale et trop crédule ? ….. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre sérieux! »__ hurla-t-elle mentalement alors que ses instincts remuaient en elle comme un violent orage.  
Clarisse fronça les sourcils, et une certaine appréhension dans les yeux, elle demanda d'une voix faiblement tremblante :  
« Syla ? Ça va ? »  
La jeune-femme avait l'impression que des flammes allaient sortir de sa gorge tant son œsophage la brûlait. Amie ou pas, celle qui se tenait en face d'elle avait sa vie en sursis sans même que personne ici-bas, ne puisse le soupçonner. Alors que la petite blonde allait dire quelque chose, elle se redressa sur sa chaise, et faisant un grand geste de la main elle s'écria :  
« Par ici Seph ! »  
A ce surnom Syla sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur la tête. Sephiroth venait de derrière elle, et elle sut avant même que Clarisse ne saute de son promontoire pour l'accueillir, qu'il était juste à ses côtés. Son parfum, que trop caractéristique pour elle, envahissait peu à peu l'espace. Clarisse se posta devant lui, et il la dépassait au moins de deux têtes. Elle lui posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, en se hissant au maximum sur la pointe des pieds, et s'étonna de le voir aussi raide et distant. Il riva un regard froid et légèrement gêné vers Syla, et cette dernière répondit avant même que la discussion ne commence :  
« Rassurez-vous Général, je n'étais pas au fait de cette petite sauterie. Voilà ! Je suis au courant ! »  
Elle se leva, le corps raide, et prenant son manteau et son sac, elle releva le menton. Posant ses iris qui devenaient de plus en plus clairs dans ceux de Sephiroth, elle continua presque dans un air de défiance :  
« Je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle, veuillez m'excuser. J'ai sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter ailleurs. »  
Elle devint totalement hermétique, et il vit à son attitude que son côté étrange prenait son essor en elle.  
« Mais .. mais Syla ... je voulais que nous passions la soirée ensemble je ... » dit Clarisse en bredouillant, confuse.  
Syla lui fit un radieux sourire carnassier, ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles de chat totalement là à présent, elle répondit avec un superbe cynisme.  
« Tu n'as nul besoin de moi pour faire ce que tu as faire, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Vous êtes conscients, consentants, grand bien vous fasse ... éclatez-vous bien, moi je vais, soit m'entraîner, soit ... je ne sais pas en fait, je trouverai bien ... »  
Le ton de sa voix n'avait rien de tendre, même pire, seuls des ressentiments puissants l'animaient en cet instant. Le côté injuste de la chose envers son amie ne l'atteignait même plus. Sephiroth serra le poing de colère, réellement dépassé parce qu'il se passait depuis quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas voulu cela, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait pensé que prendre des distances avec Syla les aiderait, l'aiderait, mais non. La cruelle morsure qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de son être était pire qu'une blessure physique. Voir ses yeux jaunes braqués sur lui, avec une telle avide rancune, le glaça, le brûla, l'ébranla sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Trouver une compagne pour quelques temps avait été l'idée salvatrice depuis son retour de sa retraite. Il avait tout fait pour éviter au mieux la Seconde Classe, et là ... là tout devenait trop limpide, trop cruel. Il savait également que cette approche avait été insidieusement hypocrite, plus lâche même qu'il n'oserait jamais se l'admettre, lui qui menait tous ses combats de front et avec panache. Il aurait voulu la retenir mais il ne put que regarder sa silhouette se faufiler et mourir entre les clients du bar et les passants. Il se sentit seul, et une part de lui s'inquiétait réellement de l'état de la jeune-femme. Il resta silencieux face aux questionnements de Clarisse qui jugeait âprement son attitude, mais le Général était déjà ailleurs. Réalisant à quel point son désir de la suivre était plus fort que quelques amusements charnels, il resta fidèle à ce qu'il ressentait, à ce qu'il était. Il suivit son désir sans se soucier du reste, comme à son habitude.

.

* * *

.

Syla pressait le pas dans les ruelles. Elle bousculait les gens qui entravaient sa marche. De plus en plus incandescente de colère, de frustration, de honte. Elle sentit quelque chose s'effondrer en elle alors qu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle était au pas de course. Traversant les boulevards, les rues, les carrefours avec une envie de hurler qui devenait démentielle. Elle pénétra dans la tour ShinRa comme une tornade, ne fit même pas attention à la réflexion de Klauss qui parlait avec Rufus. Après tout, si ils voulaient entrer en contact elle était totalement dispo, mais pas sûre que tout le monde en sorte vivant ! Elle crut voir Genesis passer dans son champ de vision, mais elle n'en fit pas cas. Appuyant avec insistance sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, comme si ça allait le faire descendre plus vite, elle souffla en tapant du pied, prête à tout défoncer. Après des minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, elle arriva enfin à son appartement. Elle se déshabilla en déchirant presque ses vêtements, et enfila sa tenue du SOLDAT. Quand elle regarda son reflet, elle se sentit soulagée. Dans cet uniforme, elle délaissait tout ce qu'elle était. Sa féminité, son humanité. TOUT. Elle eut un instant le remord de se dire cela. Puis elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui eurent l'audace de rouler sur sa joue. Elle sortit, pensant encore voir Genesis dans son champ de vision. Décidément cela devenait une fixation. Elle alla devant l'appartement d'Angeal, et quand il lui ouvrit, la première chose qui l'inquiéta fut la couleur de ses yeux.  
« Syla ? Que .. que fais-tu ici ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Non tout ne va pas Angeal. J'ai besoin de toi pour accéder à la salle d'entraînement.  
\- Quoi maintenant ? A cette heure ?  
\- Angeal je t'avertis, soit tu m'aides, soit je ne réponds de rien. Je ... je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, plus le temps passe, plus c'est difficile ... » les derniers mots furent presque une supplique.  
Angeal croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et soupirant il se résigna voyant l'état d'urgence :  
« Très bien ... suis-moi ... »  
Ils passèrent les grands couloirs vides en cette heure un peu tardive, et arrivés à l'étage, Angeal alluma toutes les lumières. Il fit dans l'espace obscur aussi clair qu'en plein jours en quelques secondes. Syla vit les salles de musculations qu'ils avaient tous l'habitude d'utiliser. Angeal avait l'air songeur, il entra dans une petite pièce jouxtant une autre immensément plus grande,de la taille d'un hangar. Puis en pianotant sur des tableaux de contrôles il exposa :  
« Un entraînement standard, je pense ...  
\- Non. Je veux quelque chose de plus fort ! S'exclama alors Syla le coupant d'une voix rêche.  
\- Syla ... sois raisonnable.  
\- Angeal, je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable! La chose qui s'éveille n'a pas envie de l'être non plus. Je t'en prie, aide-moi ... »  
Le Première Classe savait, se doutait, que la jeune-femme était en proie à des changements violents, que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Il hésita, puis téléchargeant un programme il déclara :  
« OK. Je t'avertis, si je vois ne serait-ce qu'un seul voyant passer au rouge, j'arrête tout !  
\- Très bien, ça me va ... »  
La détermination mélangée à la tristesse qu'il put lire dans ses prunelles de félin lui fit mal au cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qui la mettait exactement dans cet état, mais ça devait être conséquent. Elle le laissa et quelques secondes après elle réapparut dans la pièce d'entraînement. La vitre sans teint qui prenait une bonne partie de la salle, cachait Angeal qui continuait ses manœuvres. En même temps il appela Genesis sur son communicateur personnel.  
« Moui ... répondit Genesis apparemment dérangé par cet appel sur le tard.  
\- Gen ? Je te dérange ?  
\- Veux-tu que je réponde franchement ?  
\- Non. Dis-moi, as-tu vu quelque chose d'anormal concernant Syla aujourd'hui, ou entendu quelque chose ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Je suis à la salle d'entraînement et je ...  
\- J'arrive ... » lui répondit Genesis avant même qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.  
Il avait même d'ailleurs déjà raccroché, laissant un Angeal des plus perplexe. Syla tapait presque du pied, et il l'entendit héler :  
« Bon quand tu veux Angeal ! »  
La jeune-femme se tenait droite, et prête à tout dans l'immense dôme. Les alvéoles phosphorescentes qui tapissaient le mur lisse, se mirent à scintiller. Des milliers de petites particules brillantes entamèrent un ballet de lumière étrange, puis le décor se planta. Les hologrammes apparurent, et Syla se retrouva dans une des rues de Midgar dans le Secteur 7, près du cimetière des trains. Une fois lancé dans ce genre de situation, les détails et autres éléments étaient tellement bien faits, qu'ils semblaient véridiques. Le cerveau accueillant les données telles qu'elles sont exposées, et non comme la réalité virtuelle l'offre, qu'une succession de programmes mis à la chaînes. Le corps humain, réagissait dès lors de façon proportionnelle. Une fois dans cette réalité, les recrues se comportaient instinctivement comme dans la réalité. Ce système offrait à la ShinRa une technologie de pointe qui formait ses soldats sans soucis de blessures irréparables. Enfin, ça c'était la théorie. Dans la pratique, certaines personnes, plus sensibles, avaient été plongées dans le coma, voir pire, juste parce que leur cerveau avait imprimé qu'ils étaient « mort en mission». Syla regarda autours d'elle dans une apparente décontraction, mais Angeal savait que cela n'était qu'apparences. Elle était sans lame, il avait essayé de l'initier à l'épée, mais elle n'avait eu que des résultats convenables, sans plus. Son truc à elle, c'était le corps à corps. Le plus souvent mortel d'ailleurs, surtout quand sa part étrange prenait le dessus. Elle s'aperçut que sa vision s'était accrue, son odorat et son ouïe également. Quand la chose qui remuait dans ses entrailles, prenait possession d'une part de sa personnalité et de son organisme, tout semblait plus fort. Elle entendit la voix d'Angeal se propager dans le dôme de façon très grave et solennelle.  
« Les terroristes d'Avalanche ont posé une bombe dans le cimetière des trains. Tu dois la trouver, contacter les services de déminages, tuer les terroristes que tu trouveras sur ton passage. Autre chose, une missive top secret provenant de la ShinRa a été dérobée, tu dois la trouver aussi, et bien évidemment, éliminer bien le porteur.  
\- Compris. » fit Syla hochant la tête avec détermination.  
 _ _« Baboum baboum baboum »__ son cœur commençait à s'accélérer dans sa cage thoracique, d'infimes courants électriques parcouraient son corps, excitant au passage les effluves de Mako qui grouillaient dans son sang en permanence. Les images de Sephiroth vinrent submerger son esprit, lui à côté de Clarisse, lui dansant avec elle, la caressant subtilement dans un corps à corps fin et grisant. Lui qui s'était ouvertement fichu d'elle oui ! Et qui n'en avait cure apparemment. Tout cela sembla galvaniser son « autre moi ». Elle entendit un bruit sur sa droite alors qu'elle passait près d'une rame désaffectée, et une ombre se faufila dans le couloir central. Elle se précipita vers le wagon le plus proche, et avec souplesse, elle se camoufla dans les pénombres pour accéder à l'inconnu. Elle s'appliqua à calmer sa respiration, à mettre en pratique ce qu'Angeal lui avait appris, et elle se fit repérer par une sentinelle sur le toit d'une rame, qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Des coups de feu retentirent, faisant de bref éclairs blancs tout autours d'elle. Les impacts de balles sur les carcasses métalliques émettant des bruits clairs et secs. Elle plongea en avant, se plaqua sur le sol, et avec une force prodigieuse sauta près de son assaillant, puis dans un geste sec, lui brisa la nuque. Des cris s'élevèrent un peu partout, elle était repérée et prise en chasse. Tout cela l'excitait, lui plaisait, elle se prenait de plus en plus au jeu, oubliant totalement la virtualité de son environnement. Elle bondit comme un chat sur la terre ferme, et louvoyant entre les amas de ferrailles, elle remonta jusqu'au groupe qui était en train de se scinder pour la trouver.  
La porte de la salle de contrôle s'ouvrit dans un bruit caractéristique de pneumatique, et Genesis entra. Il vit Angeal comme pétrifié, qui avait de grands yeux ouverts entre étonnement et inquiétude. Genesis s'approcha de son ami, et faisant un mouvement caractéristique de la main pour s'assurer qu'il était conscient, il demanda :  
« Angeal ? Tout va bien ? »  
Le grand gaillard braqua juste son index en direction de la salle d'entraînement, et Genesis fit suivre son regard, il ne fut pas long à avoir la même expression de poisson rouge décérébré que son ami. Les yeux bleus brillant de Mako cillèrent sous le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.  
Syla bondissait, frappait, exécutait avec une telle assurance, une telle adresse, que même eux en frémirent. Dans certaines zones totalement obscures, ils pouvaient voir ses iris jaunes effrayants se détacher des pénombres. Comme les pupilles d'un quelconque démon.  
La jeune-femme se sentait bien, si bien. Plus d'angoisses, de douleurs, de questionnements. Là elle ne pensait plus à sa vie, sa condition, ses étranges sentiments qui avaient fleuri en elle sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Rien, juste l'exécution parfaite des mouvements. La réflexion de l'approche à la fois sauvage et calculée. La jouissance de la force qui prenait possession d'elle. La vision écarlate du sang qui ravissait son âme. Comme si elle avait été faite pour ça. Juste pour ça. Elle trouva la bombe grâce à son ouïe, bien plus que le tic-tac grossier de l'horloge, ce furent les étranges vibrations électriques qui en émanaient qui l'attirèrent. Elle avait décimé plus de la moitié des terroristes, mais rien ne semblait l'assouvir. Le niveau de difficulté augmentant de façon logique, elle se retrouva encerclée, et dans une situation délicate. Elle entendit Angeal parler dans son communicateur.  
« Voilà ce que c'est de foncer tête baissée !  
\- Je n'ai pas encore raté la mission Angeal ! S'écria-t-elle ne supportant pas la remontrance.  
\- Replis-toi autrement tu vas y passer !  
\- NON ! Je vais y arriver, je ne suis pas encore à terre ! »  
Oui, même encerclée, même essoufflée, elle était encore là. Ses muscles commençant à lui demander grâce, martyrisant ses gestes, n'arrivaient même pas à la faire abdiquer. Et plus le danger était grand, plus elle s'apercevait qu'elle l'appelait. Elle avait développé un côté suicidaire sans même sans rendre compte. Ce qui était évidemment très dangereux pour une unité.  
« Devenir des héros morts n'est pas une option dans la ShinRa Syla ! Bouge ton cul de là de suite ! Même Sephiroth sait quand il faut céder la place ! »  
La prononciation de ce nom fit chavirer le peu de raison qui lui restait. La douleur qu'elle contenait, plus autre chose d'indéfinissable, explosèrent. Elle hurla comme un animal en direction de son maître d'armes :  
« Ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi ! »  
Genesis et Angeal virent sa corpulence changer légèrement sous sa folie en éveil. Ses doigts se fuselèrent, se transformant en des griffes coupantes et ses yeux n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Les deux Premières Classes regardèrent la scène avec effroi. Les signaux d'alarmes s'activèrent sur les moniteurs en charge de surveiller l'état des recrues, et Angeal allait stopper la simulation, quand il entendit la voix de Sephiroth le couper sèchement :  
« Non Angeal ! Je veux voir ! »  
Genesis porta un regard presque implorant à son ami, et déclara la voix tendue :  
« Il faut arrêter cela de suite ! Cela risque de la tuer !  
\- Non ! Il faut que l'on sache ce qu'il se passe Genesis ...  
\- Tu n'as pas à décider Seph. C'est mon élève qui plus est ... Tu ne devrais même pas être là ! Ton rencart a tourné court ? » Lança Angeal acide.  
La flamme meurtrière qui s'alluma un instant dans ses yeux de chat prouva que la réflexion avait fait mouche. Il s'avança dans la pièce, et venant à leurs côtés, il répondit juste:  
« Cela concerne ma vie privée, je n'ai pas à te répondre Angeal ...  
\- Ouais ben mon pote, ta vie privée a apparemment plus d'impact qu'il ne faudrait » remarqua Genesis lucide.  
Sephiroth le toisa un instant, et avec un sourire machiavélique il fit :  
« Peur de perdre Gen ?  
\- Perdre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Demanda Angeal inquiet.  
\- Rien Angeal, un petit pari qui va devenir caduque, pour le bien de tous je pense ... » répondit Genesis sérieusement, foudroyant son ami du regard.  
Un lourd silence s'imposa, couvert par une alarme de plus qui se déclencha alors que Syla avait l'air d'avoir complètement sombrée. Elle était passée à l'offensive, et la scène n'était pas belle à voir, même si tout était virtuel, les simulations étaient très fidèles à la réalité. Les corps étaient littéralement déchiquetés, et elle ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Malgré tout ça, ils étaient totalement fascinés. Curieusement ils la trouvaient belle, une arme d'une perfection absolue, malgré des détails à régler. Ils ne pouvaient éteindre la flamme du guerrier qui était en chacun d'eux, ils ne pouvaient oublier de quel métal ils étaient forgés, de quelle âme ils étaient faits. Des raisons différentes motivaient leur évolution, mais quand ils voyaient un bon élément, ils ne pouvaient l'ignorer. Certes celui-ci semblait instable, mais les résultats forçaient le respect. Elle trouva le porteur de la missive, planqué dans un des trains, attendant patiemment que ses acolytes nettoie le passage. Elle le débusqua comme un lapin, et sans aucune autre forme de procès le tua avec un effroyable sourire sur le visage. Une fois fini, elle glissa le tube en plastique dans son uniforme, et sa voix rauque demanda :  
« Angeal ! Autre programme de formation s'il te plaît ...  
\- Non Syla. Je refuse, il est tard et ça suffit pour ce soir … Je t'ai dit que si les voyants m'indiquaient des résultats troublants je …. » il se tut quand il la vit réagir.  
Elle riva un regard meurtrier sur la vitre sans teint qui lui faisait face, et elle feula presque :  
« Angeal ... je ne plaisante pas ... file-moi ce programme ou je détruirai la première chose qui croise ma route.  
\- Syla ! Ça suffit maintenant ! On dirait le caprice d'une gamine ! » Lança alors la voix ferme de Sephiroth à travers l'intercom.  
Angeal et Genesis le regardèrent médusés, réalisant bien avant lui, l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

.

Les pupilles ambrées de Syla se contractèrent, et sifflant entre ses dents elle vint près de la baie vitrée. Elle renifla le verre et un éclair malsain brasilla dans son regard.  
« Toi ... »  
Elle posa une main aux ongles aussi effilés que des griffes sur la surface lisse et froide, le bruit clair et presque métallique qui sortit de ce contact ressembla à une manifestation d'impatience. Elle posa son front de façon légèrement sensuelle sur la vitre glacée, puis frottant lentement son corps comme un félin le ferait sur un mur, elle roucoula :  
« Toi .. toi ... toi ... viens jouer avec moi ... J'aimerai voir si tes gestes sont aussi lestes que ta langue ... »  
Angeal et Genesis le regardèrent, interrogateurs, apparemment ils avaient loupé un épisode.  
« Est-ce un défi Syla ? Demanda alors Sephiroth amusé  
\- Seph ?! s'écrièrent Genesis et Angeal de concert.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas la tuer ... » répondit l'argenté avec un étrange sourire sur le visage.  
Syla ria faiblement, puis elle soupira :  
« Ho oui ... un défi ... soyons fous ... »  
 _ _« Oui fous ... c'est le mot ... »__ pensa Sephiroth en se pourléchant presque les lèvres.  
Il sortit dans le couloir et pénétra dans la salle d'entraînement, dégainant lentement Masamune de façon calculée. Syla sembla feuler à nouveau, elle s'approcha de lui, et de façon délicate, elle prit la lame entre ses doigts agiles.  
« Une arme aussi longue dis-moi ... aurais-tu quelque chose à compenser cher Sephiroth ? »  
Genesis crut qu'il allait littéralement s'étouffer de rire à cette réflexion. Angeal lui mit une claque derrière la tête, et l'admonesta d'un timbre presque méprisant :  
« C'est pas le moment Gen ! Là c'est grave ce qu'il se passe, et sur bien des points ! Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle ! Suis-je le seul à vouloir son bien-être ici ? »  
Sephiroth fit un geste vif avec son arme alors que Syla faisait courir ses doigts sur l'acier blanc. Elle eut un petit rire et avec une étrange moue chafouine, elle déclara :  
« Hooo ... Monsieur n'a pas le sens de l'humour ce soir ? Pourtant … l'amusement, tu connais … »  
Elle fit un magnifique salto arrière, et prenant une position presque animale, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, étudiant la situation.  
« Tu peux arrêter tout cela Syla, ou qui que tu sois ... nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là ... Je ne sais pas ce qui te met dans une telle colère, mais elle n'est pas fondée !  
\- Mâle suffisant qui pense tout comprendre ! » Cracha-t-elle comme un félin.  
Elle passa à l'attaque, de front, et ils pensèrent tous qu'elle avait réellement perdu l'esprit. Or, ses nouvelles capacités lui donnaient le moyen de réagir très rapidement. Elle fit un mouvement sur le côté, prit appui sur sa jambe droite, et avec une incroyable souplesse, passa sous la lame que Sephiroth avait actionné. De sa main droite elle fendit les airs, et la magnifique veste en cuir noir du général se retrouva striée de quatre coupures nettes. Il vit les dégâts et jura avec néanmoins un radieux sourire de combattant. :  
« Petite garce ! »  
Il porta un coup, puis elle se joua de lui en bondissant agilement dans les airs, évitant son attaque avec grâce et précision. Elle en oublia toute trace de rancune tant la joie de l'affrontement commençait à la posséder. Ils l'entendirent rire chaudement, alors que Sephiroth s'évertuait à lui donner un coup pour la faire redescendre de son petit nuage. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, ce n'était pas le but. Et très honnêtement, il prenait un plaisir certain à trouver un adversaire qui était quelque peu à sa taille. N'étant pas forcément un mauvais perdant ou un mauvais joueur, il ne supporterait sûrement pas qu'elle remporte la partie. Genesis et Angeal virent le danger quand l'attitude du général se fit plus incisive dans ses estocades. Masamune traça une ligne argentée et Syla poussa un petit cri de douleur quand la lame entailla sa chair au niveau du bras.  
« Sephiroth ! » s'écria Genesis au travers du communicateur de la salle.  
Il tourna un regard agacé vers la baie vitrée, et intima en pointant sa lame dans cette direction :  
« Ne te mêle pas de ça !  
\- C'est une recrue Seph ! Tu ne dois en aucun cas la blesser ! Renchérit Angeal essayant de rappeler à l'ordre les débordements de son ami.  
\- Une recrue ? Hooo non mes amis ... pas que ça ... ma mission au Canyon Cosmo m'a appris plus que j'aurai dû savoir. Même si beaucoup de zones d'ombre persistent.  
\- Canyon Cosmo ? » Répéta Syla surprise, comme reprenant ses esprits.  
Sephiroth riva son regard clair sur elle, et il eut de la peine. Après tout, elle ne savait même pas que sa mère était morte. Elle plaqua sa paume droite sur son bras gauche en gémissant un peu, l'entaille était profonde, et le sang commençait à goutter par terre.  
« Qu'êtes-vous allé faire chez moi ... ? » demanda Syla suspicieuse, son regard de miel s'aiguisant dangereusement.  
Sephiroth cilla du regard, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire ce qu'il s'était produit.  
 _ _« Mais c'est sa mère tout de même ... ne serait-ce que par respect tu devrais le lui dire ... »__ pensa-t-il alors qu'il voyait une inquiétude grandissante dévorer le minois de la jeune-femme devant lui.  
Syla sentit une appréhension soudaine lui tordre l'estomac, elle répéta avec plus de force :  
« Qu'êtes-vous allé faire chez moi ?! »  
Sephiroth baissa sa garde, et la regardant bien en face, il déclara d'une voix ferme et neutre :  
« J'ai du accompagner Tseng. Il avait une affaire à régler.  
\- Chez moi ? Vous ne pensez pas que je vais croire à une coïncidences non ?! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! se mit-elle à hurler, perdant patience.  
\- Cette mission est top secret Syla, je ne peux pas t'en parler ... même si je le voulais ...  
\- Vous quoi ? Mais c'est du délire ?! Comment vont mes parents ? Ma mère ? Je ... j'exige de savoir ! »  
Elle fit un pas en avant, mais Sephiroth braqua Masamune dans sa direction, et là, ça n'avait plus rien d'un jeu. Angeal et Genesis sortirent de la salle des commandes en trombe, et pénétrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement avant que ça dégénère. Les panneaux lumineux et les projections holographiques avaient totalement déserté l'immense salle. Et tout se détaché de façon cru sur les murs gris sombres. Syla vit Genesis aux côtés d'Angeal, et les images de la soirée revinrent la hanter. Se déroulant comme un film, de façon anarchique, la déboussolant. Sephiroth, Genesis, elle, et maintenant ? Elle sentait une pression affluer dans sa tête, compressant ses tempes de façon horrible. L'odeur qu'elle avait senti dans son appartement, dans le bar, et sur eux, satura à nouveau l'espace. Elle sentit son cœur rugir dans sa poitrine, tout en entendant la discussion entre les trois amis comme perdue au loin. C'est alors qu'elle entendit « morte » de la bouche de Sephiroth. Ses prunelles jaunes eurent une contraction violente, son cerveau remettant en place les pièces du puzzle. Elle murmura, les lèvres tremblantes : _« Morte ... ma mère ... morte ... »_  
La douleur dans son organisme devint trop intense, elle hurla comme un animal en tombant à genoux. L'odeur métallique de son propre sang excitait ses instincts, les exacerbait à la limite du supportable. Il y eut comme un craquement dans son esprit, une détonation qui oblitéra sa conscience, et elle se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol froid, le cœur comme voulant s'extirper de sa gorge. Les trois amis se figèrent, reportant son attention sur elle, et Angeal blêmit. Elle releva la tête de façon vive, et ses yeux brillaient de Mako. Leur donnant cette lueur bleu cyan caractéristique. Ses ongles rayèrent en grinçant, et elle porta son attention sur le général à la chevelure d'argent. L'action fut rapide, fulgurante. Elle passa juste sur le fil de Masamune, et l'épée lui transperça carrément la clavicule quand Sephiroth releva sa garde, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter son but. Glissant littéralement sur le fil de la lame, comme si elle ne sentait pas la douleur, elle arriva jusqu'à lui. Elle l'attrapa à la gorge en hurlant, et ses griffes transpercèrent légèrement la peau de sa gorge. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et elle hurla à s'époumoner :  
« Qui l'a tué ?! Comment avez-vous pu faire cela ?! Ma propre mère ! »  
Sephiroth essaya de se dégager, mais Masamune était fichée entre les os et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il grimaça sous l'étreinte mortelle de Syla, et il réussit à articuler :  
« Je ... je suis désolé Syla ... c'est Tseng ... je  
\- Tu quoi ? ... Assassin ! »  
Les yeux de Sephiroth se plantèrent dans les siens, et il articula, sincère et posé, malgré la situation :  
« Elle est morte dans mes bras Syla, je n'ai rien pu faire ... »  
Elle eut un instant de flottement, noyée dans ses douleurs physiques et psychiques, et Sephiroth en profita. Il joua de l'ascendant qu'il avait sur elle, et d'une voix chaude il murmura :  
« Je le pensais Syla ... l'autre jour ... je le pensais vraiment ... »  
Elle eut le souffle coupé un instant, ses pupilles effectuèrent un drôle de ballet entre dilatation et contraction pendant quelques secondes, qui suffirent à Genesis et Angeal pour passer à l'action. Genesis lui porta un coup derrière la tête avec le pommeau de Rapière, et la jeune-femme perdit connaissance. Angeal soutint son corps qui devint tout flasque, la lame de Masamune agrandissant la blessure de quelques millimètres. Sephiroth s'écria :  
« Angeal attention ! Elle pourrait lui sectionner l'épaule entièrement !  
\- C'est pas moi qui l'ait embroché OK ?! Putain Seph tu pouvais pas faire attention ?!  
\- lle s'est ruée sur moi ! Tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de réagir ?!  
\- T'es Première Classe ou pas ?! » rugit Angeal au bord de l'explosion.  
Sephiroth se tut. Ils réussirent à sortir l'épée, et le sang se répandit à grand flot. Genesis compressa la blessure béante, et Angeal étendit le corps de la jeune-femme sur le sol. Le général activa une materia de soin, et se concentra pour ressouder la blessure. Syla gémit dans son inconscience, et ils eurent du mal à la maintenir tant elle se mit à convulser. Une fois le travail fait, elle cessa tous mouvements, et au point de sembler morte. Genesis se porta une main au front et avoua :  
« Là c'est la merde ! Sérieux je sais pas comment on va faire pour expliquer tout ce foutoir !  
\- Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci Genesis ... dit alors Sephiroth qui semblait ailleurs.  
\- Personne ? Tu oublies que tout est enregistré automatiquement Sephiroth, dans quelques heures, voire quelques minutes, certains sauront ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir. » déclara Angeal réellement inquiet.  
Genesis passa un main sur le front de la jeune-femme endormie, et regardant Sephiroth il demanda :  
« Tu pensais quoi Seph ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu lui as dit quelque chose qui a abaissé ses défenses, de quoi s'agissait-il ? »  
Le visage de Sephiroth se ferma, et se relevant lentement il expliqua :  
« Une chose que je lui ai dite ... qui ne regarde que nous ... »  
Il était blême, enfin, plus que d'habitude, ils le notèrent. Il essuya le sang sur sa lame d'un geste lent et calculé, puis sortit de la pièce. Dans le couloir il extirpa de sa poche une materia sombre aux vagues vertes qui avait repris vie. Il passa un doigt rêveur dessus, et ayant une idée, il disparut de la tour ShinRa.  
Genesis glissa ses bras sous le corps endormi, et la soulevant il entendit Angeal dire :  
« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Gen. J'ai bien remarqué certains changements lors des entraînements, et sur le terrain. Mais jamais ça n'avait pris une telle ampleur. Je ... je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va évoluer, mais j'espère que certains ne sauront pas au courant de tout ça, autrement je crains le pire pour elle.  
\- Alors nous la protégerons Angeal ...  
\- Et la protéger d'elle-même, tu crois que l'on peut le faire ? Lança Angeal réaliste, effectuant un geste fataliste avec ses bras.  
\- Et si la solution était plus simple qu'on ne le pense ... ? Après tout, ce qui rend sauvage les gens, ou les animaux, c'est le manque d'attention, le manque d'amour. Non ?  
\- Gen ? Interrogea Angeal d'une voix suspicieuse, voyant déjà d'ici le tableau.  
\- Quoi ? N'ai-je pas raison ? » fit Genesis en le transperçant de ses yeux bleus.  
Angeal leva la tête vers le plafond, et se passant une main lasse sur le visage, il répondit en soupirant longuement :  
« Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais à présent c'est que je me fais du soucis pour elle, et que je dois trouver des solutions. Je ... je l'apprécie beaucoup Gen ...  
\- Je sais. Tu as, comme pour Zack, une affection particulière pour elle.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tout comme moi, même si je soupçonne que mes sentiments diffèrent des tiens. »  
Angeal eut un petit rictus, et avec un faible sourire il déclara très sérieusement :  
« Tout diffère de moi, chez toi, Gen ! »  
Genesis lui rendit son sourire, et serrant Syla contre lui, il déclara :  
« Je vais la ramener dans son appartement. Il faut qu'elle se douche, et se change, le sang coagulé c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
\- Très bien. A demain Gen, pas trop de bêtises.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas... » dit Genesis d'une voix tendre.  
Angeal le vit prendre d'infimes précautions pour ne pas la réveiller et la ramener « chez elle ». Dès-lors il sut, et de façon certaine, que son ami prendrait soin d'elle au mieux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu user d'autant de déférence avec quelqu'un, si ce n'est avec lui-même. Et de façon très rares, trop rares, Sephiroth. Quoi que le destin ait prévu pour eux quatre, il sut également, qu'ils s'engageaient tous sur ce chemin. Pour le meilleur …ou pour le pire.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oui je sais le chapitre est assez court, ne m'en voulez pas !**_

 _ **La longueur varie ! Comme ça, pas train-train !**_

 _ **Les autres seront plus longs si je me souviens bien ;)**_

 _ **.**_


	6. Accalmie

**.Cracotte16:** Merci pour ton passage, ta lecture, et bien évidemment, ta review ^^ Ravie de voir que ma OC te plaise, car son entrée est en effet, un peu "fracassante" ;p . Ensuite pour la mise en page, je ne sais pas comment faire, j'ai ce problèmes récurrent avec tous mes anciens écrits. J'ai changé de logiciel entre-temps, je pense que le soucis du traitement de texte vient de là. Je m'en excuse, car je ne sais pas encore comment régler le problème mais promis je vais me pencher dessus. J'espère juste trouver comment gérer le soucis. Pour le rythme et le détail, ouais il y a des imperfections, je le nie pas. Mais d'une ce truc a été écrit il y a un moment (mes débuts pour ainsi dire), je n'ai pas de Bêta non plus (et je n'en demande pas forcément). Je ne veux pas trop retoucher ce que j'ai fait, justement pour voir mon évolution (ou pas) sur mes travaux d'avant etc ... ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et oui ! je vais la republier jusqu'au bout ! :)

 **.Miliy:** ma tite chérie des îles ambrées ! Oui j'ai bien vu tes superbes Reviews ! Merci encore pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! ici et ailleurs ;) Héhé je ne vais pas m'excuser si je t'ai rendu accro à mon perso XD ! Et forcément, te faire baver devant ces deux "miam" de généraux ! Ouais elle est jalouse, et quelque peu perturbée surtout ! mdr Et oui j'ai titillé le border-line dans cet écrit :p Et voilà ! Chapitre en ligne, pour ton bonheur, ou pas ! mdrrr

 **.LilyXXI:** hihi merci pour cet engouement, qui fait toujours tellement plaisir à lire ! Mais, oui modeste cette fic, je n'ai pas honte de le dire ;) Les caractères, sentiments, déviances de mes persos, sont les choses que je développe dans tous mes écrits. Tellement de choses à fouiller là-dedans ^^ Et oui ! On joue pas avec les sentiments d'une femme ! Il s'est pris la fessée du coup. Bon on passera sur le léger "pétage de câble" de ma OC héhé ... Merci pour tout ! Et j'espère que la suite de cette histoire ne te décevra pas !

 **.Melior Silverdjane:** Et bonjour à toi ! Oui des jumeaux, mais Syla est-elle fille unique ou pas ? Haaa ça ! Seule l'histoire te le dira ;) Tseng est un personnage assez charismatique, même si on ne l'aime pas, on ne peut lui enlever ça ^^ Et je confirme, les Turks font pas des trucs très très propres ... Clarisse est une jeune-femme sûre d'elle, belle et intelligente, qui mord la vie à pleine dent. Si cette vie prend les traits de Sephiroth, pourquoi elle s'en priverait ? XD Pour tes interrogations sur Hope, un chapitre traitera de ça plus tard ;) Mes OC ont rarement une vie paisible, ils subissent souvent beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'est toujours au final, que pour les transcender ... la vie ne fait-elle pas cela avec chacun d'entre nous ?! ;)

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà ! Chapitre en ligne !**_

 _ **MERCI pour votre soutien ! Vous êtes supers !**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Encore une fois l'ascenseur sembla mettre une éternité avant d'arriver à bon port. Genesis activa une materia de dissimulation pour ne pas qu'ils soient vus, et se servit de sa carte pour ouvrir la porte. Il referma cette dernière avec un coup de pied en arrière parfaitement maîtrisé et souple. Il resta quelques secondes sur le seuil. Il alluma les lumières principales qui s'ajoutèrent aux veilleuses de la tour. Il eut un léger sourire quand il vit les petites touches personnelles qu'elle avait peu à peu implanté, dans le décor froid des appartements standards des recrues. Elle avait installé deux trois plantes, dont une qui faisait de magnifique fleur rouge. Genesis ne put s'empêcher de les aimer de suite, le rouge étant sa couleur. Alors qu'il s'attardait à bouger, il la sentit remuer légèrement entre ses bras en gémissant doucement. Il se doutait que malgré le soin, la blessure de Sephiroth laisserait des séquelles pendant un moment. Il vint la mettre sur le canapé, et l'appelant doucement il fut soulagé de voir ses iris normaux, avec juste le filet de Mako dans des volutes bleues caractéristiques. Elle grimaça, et désorientée elle demanda la gorge sèche :  
« Genesis ? Où ... où suis-je ...  
\- Chez toi ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Chez moi ? Canyon Cosmo? »  
Ses yeux roulants dans ses orbites, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait consciente. Il la redressa, la faisant s'asseoir lentement.  
« Non Syla ... dans ton appartement à la Tour ShinRa ... »  
Elle s'éveilla totalement à ces mots. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes, et elle répondit laconique:  
« Oui ... à la ShinRa ... »  
Elle essaya de se relever, mais la tête lui tournait affreusement. Elle se pencha en avant et geignit :  
« J'ai la tête qui tourne et qui me fait mal ... je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Tu te souviens de Sephiroth ? »  
Les yeux de la jeune femme cillèrent, et elle hocha la tête lentement.  
« Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? Insista Genesis pour se faire une idée de l'ampleur de ses crises.  
\- Je crois …. de tout ... de tout ... » avoua Syla dans un souffle rauque.  
Il fallait qu'elle se lève, qu'elle se redresse, qu'elle bouge! Il fallait que les choses se remettent en place, que la tristesse de la nouvelle face son effet, saigne, s'extirpe d'elle comme on aspirerait un venin. Même si sa mère n'avait jamais été un modèle de maternité débordante, elle restait quand même celle qui l'avait en partie éduquée, et qui avait veillé sur elle pendant ces quelques années, où Canyon Cosmo abritait ses pas. Savoir qu'elle était morte, sans même lui avoir dit convenablement « au revoir », sans même lui avoir dit qu'au fond elle l'aimait, la brûlait de remords et de tristesse. Il fallait qu'une fois encore, qu'elle encaisse, qu'elle digère, qu'elle oblitère ce qui bouleversait son être. Elle savait que la présence de Genesis n'était pas forcément la bienvenue, et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas rester seule ... si farouchement seule. Quoi qu'elle fasse pour les détester, lui et les deux autres, elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était même l'inverse qui se produisait. Comme si toute parcelle de raison la désertait purement et simplement, quand il s'agissait d'eux. Elle planta ses yeux noisettes, dans les iris aigue-marine de l'homme à ses côtés, et questionna d'une voix tremblante :  
« Si je suis un monstre Genesis, tu ... vous devrez m'éliminer ? »  
Genesis eut l'impression de tomber en apnée, ne sachant que répondre. Un poids étrange comprima sa poitrine, ne sachant que répondre. Après une vive réflexion, il lui donna tout de même la réplique la plus sincère qu'il puisse :  
« En tant que SOLDAT, oui, il y a de fortes probabilités, surtout si tu deviens dangereuse ... »  
Les yeux de la jeune-femme parurent s'éteindre, puis il y eut un éclair sauvage qui les anima d'un seul coup, les faisant briller d'une flamme morbide, et elle cria presque au bord de l'hystérie :  
« Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ?! »  
Elle se mouva avec une telle rapidité qu'il en fut surpris vu son état. Il lui saisit les poignets vivement avant qu'elle n'ait une réaction imprévisible. Serrant de toutes ses forces sa peau fine et son pouls palpitant, il lui avoua dans un cri qui perça entre ses dents serrées :  
« Parce qu'en tant qu'homme je ne le veux pas ... que je ne le voudrai jamais Syla ! »  
Elle resta muette devant l'intensité de sa voix et de son regard. Pouvait-on décemment avoir l'impression d'être mort et en vie en même temps ? Cette vie que ce regard azur semblait lui offrir sans retenue. Il la sentit défaillir, et il devina que c'était un état de choc dû à sa blessure, et tout le reste. Tous trois pressentaient que Syla faisait les frais d'expériences dont ils ne savaient rien, et que cela influait sur son organisme. Il fronça les sourcils et la fit se lever. Elle vacilla un peu, mais ses jambes la portaient. Il la traîna dans sa salle de bain et allumant l'eau chaude à fond dans sa baignoire, il intima très sérieusement, tout en réglant agilement la température des flots:  
« Il faut que tu te réchauffes, et que tu enlèves tout ce sang. Et tu as besoin de repos ... »  
Elle le regardait d'un air absent, ses yeux se voilant d'un opaque voile apathique, ce qui l'alarma de suiter. Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle ou le puritanisme. Il entreprit de la dévêtir, ou du moins lui enlever l'uniforme lourd et encombrant du SOLDAT. Le tissu épais semblait cuire la peau de la jeune-femme alors qui lui ôtait chaque couche avec dextérité. Elle grimaça un peu quand il passa sur la cicatrice fraîche de Masamune. Elle se retrouva en moins de deux minutes en petite tenue, et Genesis lui fit un signe sévère de la tête, lui montrant la baignoire remplie à moitié :  
« Plonge là-dedans, ça ira mieux ... »  
Elle fit une drôle de moue, bizarrement cette option la révulsait. L'idée de plonger son corps dans ce liquide sembla insupportable. Le fait que Genesis l'ait purement et simplement mise à nue, la gênait moins que l'eau fumante. Il vit sa réticence et la menaça :  
« Si tu ne le fais pas je t'y mets moi-même Syla ... je ne plaisante pas ... »  
Non il ne jouait pas, sa voix était trop grave et trop profonde. Elle se résigna, la chair de poule qui dévorait son corps montrait bien qu'elle en avait plus que besoin. La fatigue qui s'écroula sur elle comme un éboulement de pierres brutes, la fit soupirer longuement. Quand Genesis la vit porter des mains tremblantes à ses sous-vêtements, il comprit qu'elle allait obtempérer. Il eut un radieux sourire, et n'écoutant que ses élans de flammes, il vint lui embrasser le front, puis d'un geste tendre lui caresser la joue.  
« Je suis à côté, je resterai avec toi si tu le souhaites ... »  
Puis il disparut dans le salon, refermant lentement la porte derrière lui. Syla finit de tout ôter, elle se plongea dans le liquide chaud qui la fit gémir de douleur sous la morsure acide que cela lui procura. Puis, en total abandon, elle se laissa aller. L'eau brûlante enserra ses muscles, sa poitrine, comme si on l'accolait contre un corps chaud et salvateur. Malgré l'oppression dans son plexus, elle aima cela. Le liquide clair et savonneux se colora d'une légère touche de vermillon, tandis qu'elle frottait sa peau maculée de sang. Elle attendit que chaque millimètre de sa carnation se réchauffe et elle sortit, parfumée et d'une température normale. Elle pensait que Genesis serait parti, après tout, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à définir si il s'amusait à ses dépends ... ou pas. Elle le trouva néanmoins confortablement installé sur le canapé. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et il eut un tendre sourire. Elle avait les cheveux à moitié séchés, de longues mèches noires ruisselaient sur le peignoir rouge qu'elle s'était acheté. Il devina qu'elle avait enfilé des sous-vêtements noirs, ce qui devait lui arriver souvent apparemment. Elle frissonna, et avec un petit sourire elle dit :  
« Merci Genesis ... merci ... »  
Au son de sa voix, il s'aperçut que son corps allait peut-être mieux, mais son esprit était encore que trop chamboulé. Il se leva en retirant son manteau rouge, et Syla pensa que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans. Ses cheveux châtains-roux flamboyèrent presque sur son habit noir de SOLDAT de Première Classe. Et ses yeux étincelèrent encore plus. Comme tous les guerriers de la ShinRa il était bien fait de sa personne, mais son côté androgyne lui donnait un aspect fin et presque féminin de temps en temps, lui apportant indéniablement un plus, tant transparaissait en cet instant, sa profonde et occulte sensibilité. Il vint devant elle, il était à peine plus grand que la jeune-femme, mais il lui sembla que ses yeux imprégnés de Mako, avalaient tout l'espace alentours. Elle ressentit une étrange sensation dans la poitrine, une chose qui l'avait déserté depuis des années, une chose qu'elle pensait impossible, surtout dans sa vie actuelle. Les fines traces de Mako scintillant dans ses iris noisettes, elle se souvint se sa jeunesse, de sa solitude, de sa particularité. Elle en ressentit le froid de l'époque, anéantissant la faible chaleur qui s'était installée en elle grâce à ce bain bouillant. Un froid tétanisant, qui semblait lui coller à l'âme depuis toujours. Repensant à certaines choses, et à ces derniers mois, la fatigue fit rejaillir toutes ses émotions. Ses yeux rougirent, agressés par des larmes naissantes, et elle fit d'une voix atone, à la limite de la brisure :  
« Quand on est enfant, les adultes disent qu'en grandissant les choses changent, mais ….. elles ne changent pas ... »  
Genesis devina les sous-entendus de cette phrase, et lui aussi fut renvoyé à ses propres démons. Il passa une main douce sous son menton, et lui relevant légèrement, il souffla :  
« Certaines en effet ne changent pas ... mais nous, nous évoluons indéniablement .. »  
Elle avait l'air si vulnérable, si fragile, il sentit en lui défiler tout un tas de sentiments contraires. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, et les dernières barrières de Syla s'effondrèrent. Elle le serra contre elle, se régalant de son odeur, de sa présence, de cette chaleur qu'il lui donnait sans retenue. Elle le sentit frémir contre son corps, et quand les mains de Genesis glissèrent le long de son dos, leur attention était plus intime qu'une simple accolade amicale. Elle se raidit instinctivement, mais il ne la relâcha pas. Il attendit encore quelques secondes, oscillant entre deux envies. Il finit par en choisir une, et avec regret, il s'écarta lentement. Il l'amena à sa chambre, et avec beaucoup de douceur il la fit s'allonger. Le teint pale de la jeune-femme prouvait son état de faiblesse. Il allait la laisser quand elle le retint par la main dans un geste totalement impulsif et irréfléchi. Elle lui serra de ses phalanges sans force, et levant vers lui des yeux presque suppliants, elle chuchota :  
« Ne me laisse pas seule ... s'il te plaît ... »  
Il resta immobile, et elle crut qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Mais sa réponse fut plus intense qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Sans un mot il la fit bouger de place, puis il s'allongea à ses côtés. D'une voix étrangement tendre il récita :  
 _«_ _ _Il vécut retiré du monde, avec l'être aimé Promesse de félicité éternelle__ ... cette nuit, toutes les nuits si il le fallait... je veillerai sur toi si tu me le demandais ... ».  
Elle ne sut que répondre réellement touchée par ses mots. Elle eut une tension dans la gorge qui l'étrangla et elle pleura sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Ce qu'il pouvait ressentir réellement pour elle n'avait en cet instant plus d'importance, elle s'autorisa à aimer le moment présent, et en apprécier toute la douceur. Il essuya une larme qui roula, et elle l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se colla contre elle et l'étreignit avec une force protectrice qu'il s'ignorait lui-même. Il la sentit se détendre totalement, et au bout de quelques minutes, il sut qu'elle s'était endormie.  
Alors qu'il la regardait en silence, il se sentit pendant de brèves minutes, le plus heureux des hommes. Animé par ce fuyant bonheur que l'on ressent, quand trouve enfin une part de soi, et qui nous manquait cruellement.  
 _ _« Du frère ou de l'amant lequel serai-je ?... Les deux à la fois peut-être ... qui sait ... »__ _pensa-t-il tendit qu'il se concentrait sur la respiration de la jeun-femme qui devenait profonde sous le sommeil réparateur._  
Une demi-heure après, Genesis entendit un cognement assez lourd à la porte. Son premier réflexe fut de voir si cela avait réveillé Syla, mais non. Elle semblait avoir sombré dans les abysses d'un repos sans rêve. Il se leva doucement, prenant beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas la déranger. Il ouvrit la porte et son visage se décomposa de surprise. L'homme en face de lui l'était tout autant apparemment. Celui-ci se gratta la barbe de façon gênée, mais l'urgence prit le pas sur tout le reste. Il fit à voix basse tout en réfléchissant:  
« Genesis ... en même temps c'était dans la logique des chose ...  
\- Logique ? Répéta Genesis encore plus surpris que cet étrange visiteur nocturne.  
\- Oui .. enfin, je ne suis pas là pour cela. »  
Il prit la main droite de Genesis et y plaqua un flacon empli d'un liquide mauve.  
« Pas le temps pour de longues explications Genesis. J'ai vu la vidéo, je l'ai dissimulée du mieux que j'ai pu. Prions pour qu'Hojo, Tseng ou même Rufus ne la voient pas avant bien longtemps, cela signifierait un sort pire que la mort pour Syla. »  
Genesis oscillait entre la confiance et une certaine crainte. La mine de l'homme en face de lui explosait de sincérité, mais Genesis se méfiait comme de la peste de tout ce qui était attenant au secteur scientifique. Surtout depuis l'arrivée de Syla. Hollander regarda le flacon et faisant un signe du menton, puis continua :  
« Ce sont des inhibiteurs, ça agit comme un sérum. Je travaille dessus depuis des semaines, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le bon dosage. Même avec des échantillons de son sang je ne suis pas certain de leur totale efficacité, mais je n'ai rien de mieux à offrir actuellement. Dites-lui d'en prendre au moins une fois par jour, cela contrôlera son état. Il faut éviter que son énigmatique instinct ne prenne le dessus irrémédiablement … J'ai camouflé aux yeux de l'entreprise tout un tas de résultats et de résumés suite à mes séances avec elle ….  
\- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Genesis, totalement perdu face aux réactions du scientifique.  
\- C'est long à expliquer, je n'ai pas le temps, je ne devrais même pas être ici.  
\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le Projet Chimère ? » lança Genesis tout à trac.  
Hollander sembla se décomposer sur place.  
« Où avez-vous entendu parlé de ça ?  
\- J'ai mes sources, même si beaucoup de choses me restent étrangères. »  
Le scientifique s'approcha tout près de lui. Collant ses lèvres à son oreille, il murmura si faiblement que même le soldat eut du mal à l'entendre.  
« Ne dites à personne que vous êtes au courant Genesis, ou ils vous feront disparaître !  
\- Ils ? Mais enfin c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui est Syla, qu'est-elle ?  
\- Une erreur ... non ... plutôt l'inverse. J'en ai déjà trop dit. Dites-lui bien de le prendre, il faut surtout qu'elle cache au maximum ce qu'elle renferme ... compris ?! »  
Vu le ton de sa voix, Genesis sut qu'il était très sérieux. Hollander lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule et murmura :  
« Essayez de ne pas trop vous attacher à elle, vous ou vos amis. Il est possible qu'elle meure bien avant d'avoir vécu ... j'en suis sincèrement désolé ... »  
Genesis allait dire quelque chose, mais l'homme en blouse blanche le laissa sur place et s'évapora dans les couloirs. L'écarlate caressa le verre de la fiole entre ses doigts, et réellement perplexe, il referma la porte et rentra en silence. Il se stoppa sur le seuil de la chambre. Prenant appui sur le chambranle de la porte, il soupira.  
 _« J'ignore ce qui se trame ... ce que tu es ... mais je crois qu'il est trop tard en ce qui me concerne. Je suis déjà attaché à toi ... trop sans doute ... mais comment pourrais-je faire autrement, toi qui nous ressemble tant ?»_  
Il regarda vers le ciel comme pour énoncer une prière muette, et il posa le flacon sur la table de chevet. Il l'observa longuement, endormie elle n'était que l'image d'une pureté déjà perdue pour les Hommes. Il hésita un instant, mais il revint s'allonger à côté d'elle, en se mettant un peu plus à l'aise. Il huma ses cheveux encore odorants de son bain, et il s'endormit à son tour en collant son front contre le sien.

.

* * *

.

Syla s'éveilla alors que le soleil caressait doucement ses paupières closes. Elle se sentait un peu étrange, et surtout courbatue. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de remettre ses idées au clair, et quand son dernier souvenir fut de voir Genesis à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête vivement, et le trouva paisiblement endormi. Elle faillit se lever d'un bond, comme un chat sauvage en position de défense, mais elle se retint. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine comme un oiseau face à un danger, mais rien en lui ne reflétait le moindre mal. Pourtant elle savait qu'il pouvait être terriblement dangereux, comme tous les membres de la ShinRa, du SOLDAT … tout comme elle à présent. Ses cheveux aux reflets roux balayaient de façon sensuelle son visage fin, d'une rare pureté. Il était beau, une beauté presque irréelle, semblant vaporeuse comparée à celle de Sephiroth, qui faisait bien plus sauvage et plus rude. Genesis avait même un air quelque peu enfantin dans cette situation où toute défense était muette. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un homme comme lui partagerait un jour la même chambre qu'elle. Même si ce n'était que totalement amical. Elle se trouvait si quelconque, après tout Sephiroth le lui avait bien prouvé en trouvant refuge dans les bras de Clarisse. La si talentueuse et magnifique Clarisse. Elle l'enviait parfois, le mélange subtil de la beauté et de l'intelligence.  
 _ _« Je le pensais Syla ... l'autre jour ... je le pensais vraiment ... »__  
Les mots de Sephiroth envahirent l'espace de sa conscience, et elle s'en troubla. Elle revit l'affrontement qu'ils avaient eu. Elle l'avait ressenti, ce mélange de colère et de passion pour le combat. Se ressemblaient-ils à ce point ? Elle serra le drap contre elle, et se colla les mains sur la poitrine. Tant de choses se mouvaient dans son corps, qu'elle se demandait si la folie ne la guettait pas. Elle riva ses yeux sur le ciel parsemé de nuages et elle se surprit à se dire __« Tiens la pluie arrive ... ».__  
C'était une des choses que le vieux Bugenhagen lui avait enseigné, à lire le temps, les nuages, le vent. A voir les signes que la nature offrait, voir sa richesse et sa beauté. Elle se revit dans le canyon, au pieds de ces colosses rouges, alors que la brise chantait à ses oreilles. Il lui montrait les sillons gorgées d'eau, les saisons, les terres fertiles et les autres arides. Celles qui avaient été dévastées par des pluies trop acides ou des vents trop violents. La migration de certaines espèces, le cycle perpétuel de la vie et de la mort. Elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait développé un lien étroit avec les animaux, et bien entendu, c'était juste pour cela que les villageois ne l'avaient pas banni purement et simplement. Elle savait que sa particularité avait été révélée bien jeune, mais que l'enseignement des vieux sages lui avait permis de passer outre. Mais ici, depuis des mois à présent d'injections diverses, elle sentait que sa raison, son mental, perdaient le fil. Il lui paraissait par moment qu'elle n'était qu'un animal soumis à des instincts déments. Ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes, et elle ravala la douleur que cette pensée lui donna. Elle se leva pour ne pas éveiller Genesis, mais dès qu'elle eut quitté le matelas elle vit que c'était peine perdue. Sa voix s'éleva, douce et gentiment coquine.  
« Tu te lèves sans même m'embrasser ? »  
Elle tourna le visage vers lui, et se surprit à rougir. Les yeux bleus de Genesis la fixaient avec une espièglerie non feinte. Elle dit alors d'une voix neutre, bien que son cœur était tout autre.  
« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ... tu veux déjeuner ?  
\- Oui, j'avoue que j'ai faim, répondit d'une voix chaleureuse le Première Classe, son regard ressemblant à celui d'un chat au réveil. Possédé par cette satisfaction qui paraissait totalement naturelle.  
\- Tu veux quoi? Café ? Thé ?  
\- Heu, un café serait parfait. Merci. »  
Elle hocha la tête, fit le tour du lit et s'affaira à faire passer le liquide agréablement odorant. La bonne odeur de caféine emplit l'appartement, et Genesis prit un réel plaisir à s'étirer comme un félin tout en humant ces effluves. Syla, grâce à ses paies de la ShinRa avait tout acheté pour faire une hôtesse convenable. De plus, Zack, Clarisse et elle, étudiaient souvent ensemble, et donc son appartement était devenu le point de ralliement, allez savoir pourquoi ! Il fallait donc nourrir tout ce petit monde, et Zack mangeant au moins pour trois, il fallait parer à toutes éventualités. Cloud était plus normal dans sa façon de nourrir, plus effacé aussi, elle avait tendance à le voir comme le jeune frère du groupe, et elle se doutait que parfois ça devait lui peser, mais comme il ne disait jamais rien, tous en profitaient. Elle eut un sourire bête en repensant à tout cela, et sortant les tasses, elle s'avoua qu'elle s'était fait de vrais amis en les rencontrant, elle pourrait donner sa vie sans problème pour l'un d'eux.  
 _ _« Tout comme j'aurais du le faire avec Melinda ... avec mon entraînement actuel, j'aurais pu la sauver ... »__  
Les visions de la scène horrible revinrent la hanter, et elle se retint de pleurer. Un cognement feutré à la porte d'entrée l'arracha à cette nostalgie mortuaire. Elle vit en passant devant sa chambre que Genesis se rhabillait lentement, apparemment pas très pressé de quitter les lieux. Cela lui fit plaisir malgré elle. Quand la porte fut grande ouverte, elle trouva Sephiroth sur le palier. Les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent, et se portant machinalement la main gauche à l'épaule droite elle fit un pas en arrière. Il eut l'air vexé, et énonça :  
« Je ne suis pas là pour ça, je ne te veux pas de mal. Hier était un accident, jamais je n'aurai dû te blesser ainsi ...  
\- Oui mais tu l'as fait ..  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as sauté dessus et pris à la gorge ? » Demanda-t-il néanmoins d'une voix calme et posée.  
Elle secoua la tête. Non, pas la peine de lui rappeler ce genre de truc, ça la traumatisait assez comme ça. L'argenté lui fit alors un magnifique sourire, et sincère il continua :  
« Cependant, je ne prendrai jamais plus comme acquise une victoire contre toi.  
\- Si tu veux retenter l'expérience, je suis toute à toi ... » dit alors Syla avec un grognement sourd dans la voix, tant et si bien qu'il ne sut pas si c'était de l'humour ou pas.  
Décidément cette jeune-femme avait le don de le déstabiliser, il n'y coupait pas, à chaque fois. Il sentit l'odeur du café et demanda :  
« Tu déjeunes seulement maintenant ?  
\- Oui, j'ai dormi plus que d'habitude. Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ?  
\- Nous ? » s'exclama Sephiroth en haussant un sourcil surpris.  
C'est alors qu'il vit le manteau en cuir rouge de Genesis posé sur le canapé. Son visage se ferma de suite, et il se raidit. Fermant le poing discrètement, il demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée au possible :  
« Vous ... avez passés la nuit ensemble ? »  
Genesis émergea de la chambre avec un sourire qui s'effaça à la vue de son ami. Syla perçut la tension palpable qui se dégagea d'un seul coup. Elle se mit de travers pour avoir la vue sur les deux hommes, et Genesis se rapprocha d'eux. Les yeux de félin de Sephiroth eurent un éclat de métal froid, et Genesis frissonna quand il vit ce sourire machiavélique, si familier, se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines. Il se douta du danger mais trop tard, les mots sortirent avec calme, sang-froid, et d'une cruauté qui ne lui faisait jamais défaut.  
« Hoo .. je vois que tu as gagné mon ami. Comme quoi ! Apparemment tu avais raison, ton charme est à toute épreuve. Permets-moi de t'apporter la somme convenue dans la journée.  
\- La quoi ? Demanda Syla abasourdie, rivant un air atterré à l'un puis à l'autre, dans un manège qui la saoula bien vite.  
\- Ne l'écoutes pas Syla ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi Sephiroth ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Tu mélanges tout ! Plaida Genesis pour sa défense, essayant de rétablir la vérité avant que son ami ne s'emporte de trop. Car il n'était pas dupe, Sephritoth n'avait jamais de réaction, cette simple expression était un aveu criant.  
\- Je ne crois pas non ... tu es bien ici en cette matinée que je pensais radieuse ... et vu les vêtements qu'elle porte, je ne pense pas que vous ayez joué aux échecs toute la nuit ! »  
Il lança une oeillade critique sur le peignoir de Syla, et elle en rougit de honte. Elle faillit revenir à ses habitudes d'avant, c'est-à-dire fuir purement et simplement. Se terrer dans sa chambre, peut-être même accessoirement sous ses draps pour pleurer, pour panser au mieux une blessure trop importante. Les mots de Sephriroth étaient que trop clairs, même une demeurée aurait compris. Tiraillée par ce désir de les virer de là pour se recroqueviller dans sa coquille ensuite, elle resta quelques secondes muette. Puis la honte fit place à la colère. Elle n'était plus la même à présent, elle avait grandi, mûri. Elle avait dû encaisser des douleurs inimaginables qui l'avaient endurcie, et c'était pas une histoire débile de concurrence puérile entre « Don Juan » qui allait la mettre à terre. Toute à la colère qui gagnait peu à peu chaque particule de son essence, elle lui attrapa le col de son manteau, et le tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Elle referma derrière lui, passant outre la mine choquée qu'il arborait, et lança hors d'elle :  
« Vous avez intérêt à m'expliquer cette histoire au plus vite ! Quant à toi Seph ! Ce que je fais de mes nuits ne te regardes pas ! Est-ce que je vais t'espionner quand tu es avec Clarisse ?! »  
Là se fut au tour de Genesis d'arborer une magnifique moue de perplexité. Syla commençait à trembler de rage alors que les éléments se mettaient en place. Ses yeux virèrent furieusement au jaune, et ses pupilles changèrent. Sephiroth et Genesis se tenaient côtes à côtes, si différents et si semblables. L'un de glace et l'autre de feu. Ils se toisaient presque avec agressivité, et elle jugea que leur rivalité dépassait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur eux et cria :  
« Alors c'était ça ?! Un simple pari si je comprends bien ?! Sur quoi ? De qui arrivera à me passer dessus en premier ?! »  
Leur regard quelque peu gêné fut plus éloquent qu'une réponse verbale. Son esprit oscilla entre la fureur et un peine incommensurable, elle avait réellement envie de leur faire la peau à présent. Elle porta les mains à ses tempes, et commençant à faire les cents pas pour essayer de se calmer, elle vociféra :  
« Vous êtes de belles ordures tous les deux ! Dire ... dire que j'ai pensé pendant quelques instants que ... que quelque chose de bien pouvait arriver ici ... mais non ... non ... »  
Sa voix se tut brusquement, et elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Genesis lança à Sephiroth avant de filer dans la chambre :  
« Maintiens la! Vite ! »  
Sephiroth ne comprit pas sur l'instant, puis rivant à nouveau son attention sur Syla il bougea avant même que sa pensée ne fuse.

.

La jeune-femme s'était figée, et son regard jaune était fixé sur un point invisible, perdu dans le vide. Son corps changea comme la veille, et avant qu'elle ne lui saute littéralement dessus, il passa derrière elle et lui bloqua les bras dans le dos. Un hurlement bestial de frustration et de rage s'extirpa de sa gorge en feu. Quand elle se débattit elle n'avait plus la force d'une simple humaine. Il accusa le coup en serrant les dents, elle bougeait avec une telle violence qu'il fut obligé de la plaquer au sol. Elle se redressa en poussant sur ses jambes, puis elle se projeta contre les meubles de sa cuisine, ce qui fit un vacarme de tous les diables. Sephiroth reçu les angles et les poignées dans les chairs en étouffant un juron. Il voyait les talons de Syla pousser frénétiquement sur le sol pour prendre appui, et il fut obliger de lui remonter les coudes vers les omoplates, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur. Les clés de bras étaient très douloureuses, même pour des êtres comme eux. Il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer comme celle d'un animal, et un autre bruit, bien plus sinistre, le fit frissonner d'effroi. Le craquement d'un os qui se brise ou qui bouge.  
Syla avait senti son esprit couler hors d'elle, sa conscience se faire engloutir comme par un prédateur cannibale. Sa tête avait été soumise à une pression affreuse, et son corps tétanisé ne lui répondait plus. Elle ressemblait à une marionnette entre les doigts d'une puissance qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. La douleur s'était diffusée dans toute son anatomie, la faisant souffrir le martyr. Son sang ressemblait à de la lave, et ses articulations étaient soumises à une pression insoutenable. C'est alors que le pire arriva. Elle sentit quelque chose bouger en elle, quelque chose de physique, son corps, son corps voulait comme s'échapper de son enveloppe actuelle, et quand ses os commencèrent leur métamorphose, elle crut qu'on lui broyait littéralement le corps. Sephiroth qui la maintenait à lui faire mal, enclavait le processus, et cela la faisait encore plus souffrir. Elle se mit à hurler, n'ayant même plus la force d'articuler, tant sa mâchoire était cruellement transpercée de part en part par une multitude de lames invisibles.  
Genesis trembla d'effroi devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Sephiroth lança vertement :  
« Tu attends quoi pour m'aider ?! »  
Le rouquin ouvrit le flacon qu'il était allé chercher, et bloquant le menton de Syla dans sa paume gauche, il plaqua le goulot contre ses lèvres. La Mako des yeux fauves de la jeune-femme eut un éclair étrange, et elle fit un mouvement brusque pour se dégager. Sephiroth reçu un coup de tête de plein fouet, et il bougea juste à temps pour éviter de se faire casser le nez.  
« Syla ! Syla c'est pour ton bien ! Bois ça ! »  
Elle secoua la tête en gémissant pitoyablement. Genesis fit alors en regardant Sephiroth :  
« Tu es prêt ?  
\- Je fais que ça tu veux dire! Être prêt ! » lança ce dernier des flammes dans les yeux.  
Genesis bloqua la tête de Syla en lui empoignant les cheveux avec force, et assez brusquement lui fit ouvrir les lèvres. A peine put-il voir une entrée qu'il déversa une dose du liquide dans sa bouche, puis avec ténacité il la lui referma. Ne pouvant plus crier pour soulager la pression dans ses entrailles, elle avala malgré elle. Le liquide traça une ligne glacée dans son œsophage. Elle cessa de se débattre, et tout son organisme se mit à fourmiller, une lente torpeur s'offrit ses membres, et Genesis put la toucher sans danger. Il fronça les sourcils, et fit interrogateur en portant ses doigts aux lèvres de la jeune-femme :  
« Ce n'est pas possible ... »  
Il souleva les chairs tendres, et il vit que des canines avaient poussé à la manière de crocs acérés. Stupéfait, il s'exclama presque dans un murmure :  
« Seph regarde ... »  
Sephiroth voyant qu'elle n'était plus une menace se dégagea de derrière, et venant s'asseoir devant la jeune-femme, il vit lui aussi les dents étranges. Contre toute attente, il dit d'une voix grave mais réellement intéressée :  
« Fascinant ... vraiment ... »  
Genesis le défigura, et fit, totalement médusé :  
« C'est tout ce que ça t'évoque ? »  
Sephiroth haussa les épaules, ce que pouvait penser Genesis lui importait peu en cet instant. C'était vrai, cette jeune-femme le fascinait, même si il était évident qu'elle n'était vraiment plus, ou pas, tout à fait humaine.  
Les iris de Syla redevinrent normaux, sa respiration aussi, et elle inspira une grande goulée d'air comme si elle sortait d'une longue apnée. Se voyant assise contre les tiroirs de sa cuisine, Sephiroth essoufflé, et Genesis la dévisageant sans retenue, elle se sentit atrocement déplorable. Monstrueusement différente. Un drôle de son sortit de sa gorge entre le pleur et un cri. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, vidée de tout. Les bras croisés sur ses cuisses, les jambes flasques sur le lino stérile, elle sentit une froidure immonde l'habiter. Elle en avait assez, vraiment assez. Oubliant tout ce qui pouvait être présent, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle adressa au ciel une étrange prière en un murmure.  
« Tuez-moi ... tuez-moi s'il vous plaît ... que tout cela cesse ... »  
Le cœur des deux hommes présents se serra, et ils prirent peut-être seulement conscience du mal qu'ils lui avaient fait avec leur histoire frivole. C'était peut-être bien la première fois d'ailleurs qu'ils virent cette cruelle vérité bien en face. Elle porta sur eux un regard presque mort, et dit d'une voix éraillée et basse :  
« Vous êtes stupides ... si stupides. Vous avez une chance incroyable et vous ne regardez que votre nombril. Est-ce donc si important la renommée, les fans, le pouvoir de la reconnaissance ? N'avez-vous donc pas assez de bienfaits dans votre vie pour que cela puisse vous suffire ? Vous pourriez faire tellement de bien ... et vous gâchez tout en mesquineries puériles ... »  
Elle bougea faiblement, sa tête tomba sur son épaule gauche comme si elle n'avait plus assez de forces pour la maintenir, puis des larmes roulant sur ses joues elle continua :  
« A quoi vous servent votre beauté, votre force ? A parader, à apporter la souffrance ... alors que tant pourraient changer le monde avec cela ... et vous savez quoi ? »  
Elle les regarda bien en face, et dans un état de faiblesse extrême, à la merci de tout, elle fit néanmoins d'une voix raffermie par le mépris :  
« Je ne vous en veux pas ... je vous plains même ... »  
La phrase fit sûrement bien plus mal dite ainsi. Elle les gifla littéralement. Un certain respect s'empara de leur cœur pour cette femme presque à l'agonie, et qui n'hésitait pas à leur dire les quatre vérités en face. Sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient mortellement dangereux. Mais s'en souciait-elle réellement à présent, elle qui aspirait tant à mourir ? Genesis lut dans son regard l'insondable solitude qu'elle avait retranscrit dans les pages de son journal. La clameur muette de maux invisibles.  
Le liquide qui l'avait fauché perdit en intensité, et elle porta une main fébrile à son front, se sentant un peu nauséeuse. D'un seul coup, elle se leva vivement, et alla directement dans ses toilettes, elle eut à peine le temps de fermer derrière elle, qu'elle vomit tout ce qu'elle put. Son corps réagissant avec violence comme si il avait été intoxiqué.  
Sephiroth et Genesis se regardèrent en silence, et se comprirent. Ils se sentaient réellement idiots et s'en voulaient. Genesis eut alors un filet de voix qui s'éleva :  
« Alors mon frère ... que faisons-nous maintenant ? »  
Ils s'appelaient très rarement ainsi, mais Sephiroth savait ce que cela impliquait. La référence à « _Loveless »_ était la marque de fabrique de Genesis. Il savait aussi que si il en venait à parler ainsi, c'est que les choses lui tenaient réellement à cœur.  
« L'aimes-tu ? » demanda Sephiroth en aiguisant son regard.  
Genesis ouvrit de grands yeux surpris face à cette question qui faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Il baissa ses iris une fraction de seconde, et répondit avec un petit rire gêné :  
« Et toi ? »  
Les instants muets qui découlèrent les lièrent étrangement. Sephiroth sourit et déclara goguenard :  
« Nous voilà dans une situation des plus nouvelle mon frère ... nous sommes incapables de répondre, et en faisant cela nous nous mentons à nous-même».  
Genesis eut un faible sourire, il était rare que Sephiroth s'ouvre autant, même à lui. Certes ils avaient vécus et partagés des choses que beaucoup qualifieraient de très intimes sur le plan physique, mais en ce qui concernait leur psyché, leurs sentiments, tout cela restait comme tabou. Genesis répondit honnêtement à sa question, même si il savait que son ami, lui, n'en ferait rien :  
« Personnellement j'ai déjà aimé, tu le sais, mais ces relations tenaient d'une passion, d'un feu de paille, d'une envie de posséder pour ensuite passer à autre chose. Je suis ainsi, le physique m'est important, mais l'âme Seph ... l'âme est peut-être ce que j'ai toujours recherché. Son âme me parle ... Les sentiments qui m'animent sont différents de ce que j'ai connu jusqu'alors. Est-ce mieux ou moins bien ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Que cette histoire m'inquiète, pour elle, mais aussi pour notre sécurité. Hollander m'a dit de ne pas m'attacher à elle ...  
\- Hollander ? Le coupa Sephiroth en arquant un sourcil surpris.  
\- Oui il est passé dans la nuit ... » et Genesis lui expliqua tout, et du coup, le pourquoi de la nuit en compagnie de Syla.  
« Le Projet Chimère doit être une sacrée saloperie si ils se donnent tous autant de mal, et si Hollander flippe ainsi. Les scientifiques sont rarement des sentimentaux. Dit alors pensivement Sephiroth, soucieux.  
\- Oui, surtout que tu sais ce que seront les ordres de la ShinRa si elle échappait à leur contrôle ...  
\- Ils me tueraient sans scrupule .. je ne serai qu'un monstre, un animal de plus dans leur bestiaire accroché au mur, fit alors la voix de Syla qui se tenait à l'entrée du living-room.  
\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Genesis en se relevant, l'argenté faisant de même.  
\- Depuis Hollander, j'étais trop plongée dans la contemplation maladive des mes toilettes pour avoir entendu autre chose avant ... » avoua-t-elle un sourire amer sur les lèvres.  
Elle vint vers eux, et reprenant ce qu'elle avait laissé en plan, elle demanda comme si rien ne s'était passé :  
« Alors café pour tous les deux ? »  
Ils ne surent que répondre sur le coup, puis Genesis balbutia :  
« Oui .. oui pour tous les deux ... »  
Elle fit les gestes machinalement, et ouvrant un placard elle demanda toujours aussi neutre :  
« Vous voulez manger quelque chose avec ça ? »  
Ils se regardèrent quelque peu déstabilisés par son comportement. Sephiroth enleva son long manteau noir et le posa à côté du rouge de Genesis, et cette vision lui donna un énigmatique sourire. Ils prirent place sur la partie qui faisait office de bar, séparant la cuisine du salon, et elle les servit en mettant tout un tas de trucs sur le plan de travail. Elle vit qu'ils se sentaient gênés, eux, les grands héros du SOLDAT, aussi désemparés que des enfants, elle en aurait presque ri. La situation était tendue et étrange cependant, elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Après tout, pouvait-elle en vouloir à quelqu'un vu ce qu'elle était ? Juger les autres n'avait jamais été son fort de toute façon, pour la bonne et unique raison qu'elle se fichait éperdument de ces « autres ». Elle avait été si souvent mise à l'écart, qu'elle avait appris à se passer de leur présence. Elle regardait par la fenêtre en silence, braquant ses yeux songeurs sur le ciel qui se chargeait de plus en plus de stratocumulus.  
 _ _« Et si je disparaissais ? ... Si je partais, que j'abandonnais tout ? Je délaisserais ce que je suis, mon identité, mon passé ... je redeviendrais une ombre anonyme, et je pourrais vivre ou mourir en paix ... »__  
Elle vit un groupe d'oiseaux passer devant sa grande baie vitrée, et elle frémit en s'apercevant qu'elle voudrait bien les suivre. Elle ne faisait plus du tout attention aux deux hommes dans sa cuisine, ni à la tour ShinRa, elle était ailleurs, très loin perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées. Le visage grave, ses cheveux noirs cascadant comme un saule sur ses épaules dégagées, une vision de mélancolie à l'état pur. Ils la fixaient sans dire un mot, peut-être parce qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à trouver quelque chose à dire. Elle tourna ses yeux brillants de larmes nostalgiques vers eux, et la Mako dans ses iris scintillait en elles comme un feu magique. Ils avaient remarqué que chez elle, la teinte bleue n'avait pas encore totalement percée, pourtant ils savaient officieusement que les scientifiques lui avaient injecté des doses largement au-dessus de la normale. C'était comme si cette énergie se fondait en elle avec autre chose pour le moment. Ses iris jaunes, si étranges et fascinants, démontraient qu'il y avait dans ce corps longiligne, deux sources de puissances bien distinctes. Ses cheveux de jais et sa peau légèrement mordorée faisait ressortir son regard comme deux joyaux incandescents. Elle qui n'était qu'une passante aux yeux de beaucoup, qu'une âme égarée parmi tant d'autres, se paraît à présent d'une magnificence à couper le souffle.  
 _ _« A-t-elle seulement idée de sa véritable beauté ? »__ se demanda Sephiroth qui se noyait littéralement dans son regard.  
Genesis n'en menait pas large non plus, il observa la naissance de son épaule sous son peignoir légèrement mal placé, glissant voluptueusement sur le grain de sa peau. Et il s'aperçut que même si ce morceau de chair ainsi dévoilé explosait d'érotisme, il ne voudrait en aucun cas le toucher. Ce serait comme si il commettait un sacrilège. Elle eut un faible sourire et dit :  
« Je voudrais rentrer chez moi ... revoir les canyons ... mes montagnes et mes plaines ... et essayer de me perdre là-bas ... Ici tout est si froid, presque mort. La technologie n'a qu'un baiser glacé, alors que là-bas tout n'est qu'étreintes suaves et chaleureuses... ».  
Elle soupira et décida de se secouer un peu. Elle trouverait le moyen d'échapper à la vigilance de la ShinRa, tôt ou tard. Autrement elle mourait entre ces murs. Elle s'en fit la promesse.  
Venant vers eux, elle se prépara un bon thé chaud, qui lui fit du bien. Elle entendit alors Genesis et Sephiroth partager leur point de vue sur leur mission à venir. Elle aussi devait partir, avec Zack et Clarisse, il fallait à nouveau sécuriser un périmètre près de Kalm. Les habitants avaient rapporté des choses étranges sur des animaux agressifs et apparemment plus malins que la normale. Même si elle était là, Sephiroth et Genesis s'aperçurent bien vite qu'elle était réellement absente, comme enfermée dans une bulle. Un monde bien à elle. Angeal leur avait dit que parfois elle le faisait, et que cela le surprenait toujours de voir à quel point elle arrivait à faire fi de tout dans ces moments-là. Comme un degrés d'autisme très troublant. Tous les deux auraient voulu la tirer vers lui, mais aucun n'eut le courage de franchir la barrière invisible et fragile qui la séparait d'eux.

.

* * *

.

Clarisse jouait à faire tenir en équilibre un crayon à papier sur sa lèvre supérieure, alors qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre sur un morceau de verdure. La Tour ShinRa avait ses petits secrets, et le président avait fait installer une grand jardin intérieur. Bien sûr la lumière était artificielle, mais ils avaient eu le bon goût de masquer cela par un plafond holographique. Par contre les plantes et petits insectes, eux, étaient bien réels. Il y avait même quelques oiseaux qui piaillaient ci et là. Les bonnes odeurs de fleurs parfumaient certains carrés d'herbe tendre, de hautes fontaines avaient été installées, ainsi que des plans d'eau avec des poissons d'ornements. Cet endroit était le seul endroit où Syla arrivait réellement à se sentir bien, cela lui rappelait la nature sauvage de ses contrées. Elle sourit quand elle vit le crayon tomber sur le côté et Clarisse souffler d'agacement.  
« Décidément, j'arrive jamais à le faire longtemps ce truc ! »  
Elles s'étaient retirées ici pour étudier un peu l'énergie Mako et les materias. Syla avait remarqué que Clarisse ne parlait plus de Sephiroth, et qu'elle ne les avait d'ailleurs plus jamais vu ensemble. Elle posa alors la question qui la démangeait depuis des jours.  
« Alors ? Ton histoire avec le beau Général ?  
\- De l'histoire ancienne ... d'un commun accord. Il est peut-être beau, mais un peu trop bizarre à mon goût. Par moment je le trouve psychotique ...  
\- Ha ? Fit Syla faussement surprise.  
\- Mouais, enfin bon, on a passé du bon temps, vraiment, mais je n'en ferai pas mon futur ex mari ! » Lança Clarisse en riant un peu.  
Syla se sentit gênée, après tout, son amie avait eu ce qu'elle même désirait sûrement secrètement à présent, et elle semblait prendre ça avec une telle légèreté. Elle devait oublier que beaucoup de femmes à travers le monde auraient aimé être à sa place. La jeune-fille aux cheveux d'or roula et se trouva sur le dos, elle écarquilla ses magnifiques yeux verts qui pulsaient de Mako, et elle fit avec un radieux sourire :  
« Cet endroit est vraiment fabuleux ! Il me rappelle ma jeunesse, même si j'avoue ne pas avoir trop roulé ma bosse par monts et par vaux. J'étais plutôt rat de bibliothèque !  
\- Quand on te connaît on a du mal à le croire ! » déclara Syla sincère.  
La blondinette qui avait par rapport à elle, la tête à l'envers sur l'herbe, leva les yeux vers Syla, et s'exclama :  
« Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime lire que je ne connais pas la valeur des bonnes choses ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça ! »  
Syla se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, comprenant le message sous-entendu. Entortillant ses doigts presque comme le ferait une enfant, elle avoua :  
« Je sais ce que c'est, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir un penchant terrible pour ces choses-là ...  
\- Rhoo ! C'est pas possible ! S'indigna Clarisse réellement surprise.  
\- Ben quoi ?! Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'aimer ça ! Se défendit Syla piquée au vif.  
\- Ha si si si TOUT le monde Syla ! Et si tu veux mon avis, tu dis cela parce que tu n'es jamais tombée sur un bon ! Renchérit la belle blonde avec énergie.  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'en ai eu qu'un ...  
\- Ho … Mon …. Dieu ! Tu plaisantes ?! »  
Clarisse se redressa et s'asseyant face à elle, elle pointa son doigt vers son corps, et soulignant ses formes dans des arabesques aériennes, elle déclama très sérieuse :  
« Si aucun homme ne s'intéresse à toi c'est qu'ils sont réellement stupides ! Moi je te trouve très appétissante, voire à croquer ! »  
La rougeur de Syla s'intensifia, elle savait les penchants très libertins de son amie, et sa réflexion la mit aussi mal à l'aise que si elle avait été un homme. Clarisse allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle se raidit et fit d'une voix forte pour avertir Syla :  
« Bonjour Angeal ! Alors ? Le rapport sur Kalm ça a donné quoi ?! »  
Le grand gaillard s'arrêta près d'elles, et elles se levèrent pour le saluer comme il se devait. Il leur dit d'une voix posée :  
« Repos Mesdemoiselles, quand il n'y a personne vous pouvez éviter le salut hein ?! »  
Il les gratifia d'un magnifique clin d'oeil, et elles sourirent. Il appuya un regard indéfinissable sur Syla, et Clarisse répéta :  
« Alors ? Ce rapport ?  
\- Ho ... pas grand chose de nouveau, sauf que vous avez encore une fois fait du bon travail. ShinRa a légèrement pesté que l'opération ne soit pas filmée, je crois qu'il prend goût au bon travail de certains de ses éléments. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir.  
\- Et pour les animaux ? Demanda Syla songeuse.  
\- Comment ça ? Fit Angeal surpris.  
\- Excuse-moi « boss » … elle avait pris cette habitude de Zack, au grand dam de leur supérieur, qui n'aimait pas spécialement être nommé ainsi …. mais, il n'est pas utile de souligner que leurs agissements sont bizarres. Même les hardes sauvages ne se comportent pas ainsi. Dit Syla en analysant la situation.  
\- Nous savons de source sûre qu'Elfé, la numéro un d'Avalanche, a dans ses membres Fuhito, une personne qui serait capable de manipuler certaines créatures. Nous ne savons pas encore si ces aptitudes peuvent concerner les animaux, mais si c'est le cas, nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche, et de nombreuses missions à venir.  
\- Les pauvres ... fit alors Syla en un murmure.  
\- Comment ça Syla ? S'étonna Clarisse  
\- Oui, ces animaux, nous les tuons sans réfléchir, mais si on les manipule, nous faisons couler leur sang juste pour enrailler les intentions d'êtres humains. Et eux, sont utilisés comme de simples objets ...  
\- Ce ne sont que des animaux, des monstres pour la plupart ! Lança Clarisse légère.  
\- QUE des animaux ?! » S'exclama Syla d'un seul coup hors d'elle, scrutant le visage perplexe de son amie.

Cette dernière ne voyait pas où elle avait fait une erreur pour déclencher chez elle une telle morgue. L'enseignement des anciens, commun au peuple d'adoption de Syla, rugit en elle comme un coup de tonnerre, ça, plus son étrange hôte qui ne cessait de la chatouiller. Elle ne pouvait pas passer outre, ne pas oblitérer son étrangeté. Et elle savait que si elle devenait un monstre, elle passerait sûrement sous la lame ou les fusils du SOLDAT. Et par extension, que Clarisse en ferait partie. Si elle réagissait ainsi maintenant, aurait-elle la moindre hésitation à la tuer si elle le devait ... ?  
Syla frissonna, et Angeal comprit sa gêne. Il posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Clarisse et lui expliqua :  
« Syla est un peu sous tension en ce moment Clarisse, la section scientifique n'est pas tendre avec elle.  
\- Ho ... fit alors la blondinette, compatissante.  
\- Je .. je suis désolée Clarisse, je n'aurai pas du réagir ainsi.  
-Non non c'est rien je comprends .. écoutes, je dois sortir avec un ami ce soir, je te laisse. On se verra plus tard ! » déclara Clarisse en venant l'embrasser rapidement.  
Puis sa petite silhouette prit le chemin de la porte des jardins sous serre, et disparut de leur champ de vision. Angeal la regarda s'évaporer avec un petit sourire très paternel et rivant son attention sur Syla, il demanda :  
« Et toi ? Ça va ? »  
Syla hocha la tête en silence, puis répondit :  
« Les inhibiteurs que le professeur Hollander a donné à Genesis ont l'air de bien fonctionner. Je peux être en colère ou triste sans que que je me transforme en je ne sais pas quoi ... »  
Angeal perçut son désarrois, et faisant un mouvement de tête il déclara :  
« Dis-moi, si je t'invitais à manger un bout à l'extérieur tu serais d'accord ? »  
Syla resta la bouche ouverte, totalement muette, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cela. Le SOLDAT fit un large sourire et chuchota juste pour eux :  
« Je voudrais qu'on soit hors d'ici pour parler de tout ça ... »  
Elle comprit alors, et opinant du chef lentement elle fit naturellement :  
« Oui, en ce cas pas de problème. Je préférerai aussi. Je vais me changer et je te rejoins de suite, tu m'attends ou tu viens me chercher ?  
\- Je passe te chercher dans une demi-heure.  
\- Ça marche. A tout de suite ! » approuva Syla en prenant ses affaires.  
Elle prit le chemin que Clarisse avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt et fila dans ses appartements. Il vint comme convenue la chercher et elle le suivit.

Elle s'était habillée dans un style décontracté, jeans, boots, top seyant mais sans plus, et une petite veste en jeans également. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés, ce qui lui allait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait l'air moins strict. Ils sortirent en silence, et elle eut un faible sourire en voyant qu'il pleuvait légèrement. Elle regarda Angeal qui lui aussi s'était changé, mais lui avait opté pour une tenue légèrement mieux habillée, chemise, pantalon et chaussures assortis. Style moderne entre class et décontracté, ce qui faisait assez étrange sur l'armoire à glace qu'il était. Il lui fit penser à un garde du corps. Alors que leurs pas faisaient un bruit caractéristique de pavés mouillés, il l'amena dans le Secteur 1. Syla vit les affiches du spectacle Loveless et elle pensa à Genesis. Et Sephiroth par la suite. Qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez elle ? Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle se prenne la tête avec ces deux là ? Angeal la vit réfléchir, plongée dans son silence. Il eut un petit rictus et lança taquin :  
« Amoureuse jeune-fille ? »  
Elle se raidit tout d'un coup, et levant les yeux pour lui faire face elle lança :  
« Ça va pas non ? Où vas-tu chercher des idées aussi absurdes ?  
\- Bah tu sais, quand une femme se tait autant c'est qu'un homme accapare son esprit. »  
Elle ne répondit rien. Il fronça les sourcils tout d'un coup très sérieux :  
« C'est Genesis ou Sephiroth ? »  
Là elle s'arrêta nette. Les lumières chaudes de la ville se reflétaient sur les routes humides, constellant le macadam imbibé, et l'odeur de l'automne naissant emplissait tout. Elle fit en regardant le sol.  
« Les deux, ni l'un ni l'autre ... je n'en sais rien. »  
Son air grave et sa voix démontraient sa totale sincérité. Il plaça ses mains dans ses poches, et se balançant légèrement sur ses pieds, il exprima franchement :  
« Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de réfléchir. Vous vous tournez tous les trois autours, ça crève les yeux. Mais vous êtes incapable de vous l'avouez à vous-même pour commencer.  
\- Mais ... .mais Angeal, je ne suis pas ... pas ..  
\- Pas quoi ? » demanda-t-il en levant un de ses sourcils noirs.  
Elle haussa les épaules, n'arrivant pas à continuer. Elle vint à sa hauteur et ils recommencèrent à marcher. Syla soupira et avoua :  
« J'aimerai que tout soit bien plus simple, comme avec toi. Toi c'est différent, je me sens bien car je sais que je n'ai pas cette attirance quasi suicidaire. Tu es un repère, une lumière que je fixe quand je ne vais pas bien, quand mon monde se dissout. Tu es le premier à m'avoir tendu la main, le premier a avoir pris ma défense. »  
Angeal la regardait du coin de l'oeil alors qu'elle déballait tout, les yeux fixant presque ses pieds sans même regarder où elle allait.  
« Je ... je n'ai pas vraiment eu de père Angeal. Celui qui m'a élevé n'est pas le mien, je le sais, ma mère me l'avait fait comprendre il y a longtemps. Tu vas trouver ça très étrange, voire flippant, mais si j'avais du avoir un père j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme toi ... Tu es quelqu'un de droit, de sincère, de franc et loyal. Tu te bats pour tes convictions, et tu as le respect pour l'autre même dans la bataille. Tu ne prends jamais plaisir à ôter une vie, même par nécessité. Tu sais ce qui est juste, et tu l'apprends à tes élèves ... Tu es ce qu'un père devrait être, car jamais tu ne seras colérique ou injuste. Tu ne lèveras jamais la main sur plus faible ... bref ... tu m'as comprise ...»  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment, et Angeal l'observa en silence. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face, elle avait même rougi. Il fit alors d'une voix chaude :  
« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un à part Syla ... je crois que jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'une élève à peine moins âgée que moi me sorte cela un jour. Je pourrais plutôt me positionner comme un amant potentiel... »  
Elle leva un regard vif sur lui, et il lut la panique que ces mots venaient de lui donner. Il lui sourit tendrement, et il continua d'un timbre rassurant :  
« Pourtant, je comprends, respecte, et même, loue cette affection particulière qui nous lie. Jamais je ne pourrais te voir autrement, jamais je ne le voudrai. Tu es, à part Zack, ma meilleure élève ...  
\- Clarisse ... le coupa-t-elle.  
\- Non. Je sais ce que je dis.  
\- Mais, Angeal, je n'arrive même pas à manier la lame correctement, j'arrive à peine à faire aussi bien que les autres ... je me trouve nulle la plupart du temps.  
\- Et ? Dois-je te rappeler que cela fait tout au plus sept mois que tu es avec nous. Tu as été intégrée sans préparation, par vengeance, et on a exercé sur toi des traitements Mako que je ne veux même pas imaginer. Pourtant ... pourtant tu es là, en vie, progressant de semaine en semaine. Toutes les missions où tu as été ont été un succès. Pour moi je ne demande pas plus à une recrue aussi « verte » que toi. »  
Il y eut de longues secondes muettes, et elle finit par dire :  
« Tu sais que mon état est particulier. Dois-je mettre en balance ce que je suis, mes aptitudes étranges aussi instables que meurtrières ? Je ... je suis plus que certaine de ne pas être humaine Angeal. De n'être qu'un monstre sortit de je ne sais où ... Tu devras me tuer Angeal … Vous devrez me tuer si la Mako fait sur moi ce qu'elle fait sur certains sujets. Je ... je n'ai pas envie de mourir ainsi ... et j'ai peur ...»  
Ses yeux se baignèrent de larmes, et il eut mal de la voir ainsi. Tout cela il le savait, et ils en avaient parlé avec ses amis. Ils avaient établis en secret que si cela devait se produire, ils feraient tout pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Ils avaient aussi convenue que, si son destin était de devenir un produit ShinRa, ils feraient tout pour qu'elle vive une existence humaine et normale le plus longtemps possible. Angeal avait juste peur d'une chose, de leurs sentiments. C'était la seule chose que la ShinRa ne pouvait contrôler, et eux aussi par la même occasion. Son affection pour elle s'agrandit encore, et venant lui embrasser le front il fit :  
« Je le sais Syla. Mais en attendant nous sommes là, et j'ai envie de manger avec une amie. Viens, tu vas me parler de ces fameux inhibiteurs et les effets qu'ils te font. J'ai besoin de savoir pour les missions à venir. »  
Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, puis haussant les épaules elle confessa :  
« Je préfère te le dire ici, je ne veux pas être épiée ...  
\- Comme tu veux ...  
\- Les inhibiteurs calment les montées étranges qui me transforment. Comme je te l'ai dit, je peux être en colère, ou triste, ou autre chose de fort, mes réactions restent humaines. Ce qui est notable et apaisant. J'ai toujours peur que cette chose surgisse sans crier gare ... toujours peur de faire du mal sans pouvoir me contrôler. Cependant, ils brident mon corps, mais j'ai développé d'autres aptitudes.  
\- Comment ça ? Fit Angeal réellement surpris.  
\- Au début je pensais que c'était le fruit de mon imagination, mais plus les jours ont passé, et plus j'ai noté un fait étrange. Les animaux Angeal ... les animaux ont un comportement singulier avec moi.  
\- Les animaux ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ?  
\- En fait, j'ai toujours eu un contact privilégié avec eux, dans ma jeunesse, c'est ce qui m'a permis de rester dans le village d'où je viens. Bugenhagen pensait que c'était un don, un véritable miracle, que je devais avoir un lien avec la Rivière de la Vie et la planète pour avoir une telle « chance ». Or, moi je ne voyais pas où était la magie de pouvoir se faire comprendre d'un chocobo ou d'un loup. J'ai grandi, et cette facilité s'est comme endormie peu à peu. Je n'y faisais plus attention à vrai dire. Mais, depuis les injections que je reçois tout se déglingue en moi. La chose qui m'habite a des traits particuliers, je ne suis pas stupides. Comme les inhibiteurs contrôlent en partie cette face de mes aptitudes, une autre s'est alors mise en marche. Et celle-ci concerne ce que je t'ai expliqué.  
\- Oui, mais même si je comprends je ne vois pas très bien en quoi ça consiste Syla ... » dit Angeal sincère.  
Elle chercha quelque chose du regard en faisant quelques pas, et ayant trouvé elle lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il vienne. Une fois à ses côtés elle pointa un index vers une ruelle sombre, où un tas de poubelles était entreposées. Puis elle l'invita à river son attention sur le point qu'elle montrait :  
« Tu vois là-bas ? Le chat qui fait sa toilette sur la gouttière au-dessus des poubelles ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Regarde ... » fit alors Syla en se concentrant.  
Le chat bougea les oreilles brusquement comme si il avait entendu quelque chose. La patte toujours en l'air il chercha de ses yeux verts d'où pouvait provenir ce qu'il entendait. Puis il fixa Syla. En deux bonds souples il vint vers elle dans une démarche chaloupée et feutrée. Sa queue faisant comme un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa silhouette longiligne. Arrivé à elle, il se frotta sur ses jambes à grands renforts de ronronnements. Angeal sentait que ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'était pas commun, mais un chat restait un chat. Il avoua :  
« Syla, je ne veux pas te vexer mais un chat n'est pas une preuve à mon avis. Ces bestioles sont tellement habituées à l'Homme qu'il t'a peut-être juste pris en affection. »  
Elle se renfrogna, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais elle était persuadée de ce qu'elle avançait. Elle haussa les épaules, un peu froissée tout de même, puis faisant une étrange moue elle déclara :  
« Ce n'est pas grave Angeal si tu ne me crois pas. Tu voulais que je te dise, je t'ai dit. Qui sait, peut-être que je trouverai le moyen de te convaincre une autre fois. »  
Elle reprit les quelques mètres qu'elle avait fait et attendit Angeal patiemment. Le grand brun se pencha pour faire une caresse au félin, mais celui-ci feula sauvagement et se carapata à toute vitesse se cacher dans les ombres. Le soldat le regarda s'enfuir, interdit, ressentant à présent un gros doute lui chatouiller l'esprit. Il se redressa et rejoignit la jeune-femme. Elle lui offrit un large sourire plein de sous-entendus, et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant où ils s'étaient stoppés, au niveau de la devanture. Ils passèrent un agréable moment détendu et chaleureux. Quand ils rentrèrent, Angeal la raccompagna sagement et lui dit sur le seuil de ses appartements :  
« Repose-toi bien, demain nous avons une rude journée. Nous devons aller démanteler un réseau terroriste, qui se serait soit-disant installé près de Corel. Ce ne sera pas simple, et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses blesser juste parce que tu es fatiguée. Bonne nuit ...  
\- Bonne nuit Angeal ... et merci ... ».

Le grand gaillard hocha silencieusement la tête, et elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, disparaissant derrière la porte de l'ascenseur, elle soupira, et alla se coucher.

.

* * *

.


	7. Enfers

**.MeilorSilverdjane:** Oui Genesis et Sephiroth en profitent bien en effet, mais peut-on leur en vouloir ? XD Hollander tient à elle, vous découvrirez bientôt pour quelles raisons ;) Nan pas Doolitle, même si l'image me plaît ! mdr Elle a juste un lien particulier, mais pas de là à converser directement avec eux.

 **.Milyi:** Hello mon Diabolo menthe pétillant ! Je suis contente si cette histoire te plaît, cet univers aussi, pas évident d'embringuer les gens dans un nouvel univers ;) Ouais elle a un côté carrément flippant, voire schyzo et psychopathe ! mdr J'ai bien aimé traité le petit concours entres deux abrutis de machos ! XD (enfin machos, pas tant que ça mine de rien). Tu as raison, c'est tragique, mon désir était de les rendre "plus humains", justement par rapport à tout ce qu'il se passe après, je pensais cela plus intéressant à traiter. Chapon ? Heuuu dois-je te rappeler que c'est un mec (certes castré) mais mâle tout de même ? XDD

 **.MonaYsa:** Merci d'avoir insisté autant pour l'envoie de cette review, qui a eu du mal à me parvenir avec les problèmes inhérents au site à ce moment-là ! C'est adorable de ta part ! :) Oui elle met une fessée aux deux généraux trop imbus de leur petite personne ! ;) Comme je disais, vous aurez bientôt les explications dans pas longtemps, en ce qui concerne Hollander et le Projet Chimère ! ;) J'aime bien distiller peu à peu les informations héhé ^^ Angeal et elle sont de bons amis, il est pour elle un roc, un allié fiable et inébranlable. Tout ce qu'il lui faut pour affronter tout ce qu'elle vit.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà ! Désolée pour le retard, mais entre les fêtes, le taf etc ... pas évident de trouver du temps, même pour une simple publication.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! ^^**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une très Bonne Année 2016 !**_

 _ **Merci pour votre fidélité et reviews !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Le camion blindé qui les conduisait s'arrêta brusquement, et Zack se cogna la tête violemment contre la carcasse métallique. Surpris alors qu'il racontait ses aventures à Syla, Cloud et Clarisse, qui se doutaient qu'il grossissait quelque peu les choses pour les impressionner. Mais il était tellement bout-en-train qu'ils ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Il se mit à gémir en se frottant la tête, et sortit entre ses dents :  
« Punaise ça fait mal ! Je vais avoir une de ces bosses !  
\- La prochaine fois tu écouteras quand je te dirai de t'asseoir jeune chiot ! Lança Angeal qui était assis les bras croisés, sur un des sièges du fourgon.  
\- Haaa il est beau le guerrier ! Pleurant et gémissant sur une pauvre petite bosse de rien du tout ! » lança Clarisse en éclatant de rire.  
Zack lui tira la langue et fit une moue faussement vexée. Le trajet avait été long et épuisant, et ils furent soulagés que le chahut de la route cesse. Quand la porte lourde et bruyante du fourgon blindé se leva pour les laisser sortir, ils ne se firent pas prier. Cloud et d'autres troisième classe étaient là pour surveiller les alentours des équipements, mais seuls Angeal, Zack, Clarisse et Syla allaient pénétrer dans la zone dite « à risques ». Genesis et Sephiroth avaient été envoyé sur d'autres sites, mais apparemment leurs actions étaient plus ou moins liées. Les ruines du village mis à sac par la ShinRa; sous le couvert d'un accident produit par les villageois eux-mêmes; se dévoilèrent sous leurs yeux alors qu'ils finissaient la route en mauvais état conduisant jusqu'au bourg. Tout avait l'air désert et tranquille, le fameux calme avant la tempête que tout guerrier connaît.  
Les quatre SOLDATS avancèrent prudemment entre les bâtiments désaffectés. La route n'était plus que poussière, et la fine brise lugubre qui caressait tout, soulevait un léger nuage opalescent. La vie semblait s'être figée à jamais dans un impact morbide. Tout semblait à sa place, comme abandonné à la va-vite. Dire qu'avant ici devaient jouer des enfants comme dans toutes les villes et qu'à présent tout était désespérément vide. Syla frissonna, elle se souvint des histoires rapportées au près du grand feu de Canyon Cosmo. Des histoires atroces concernant la ShinRa et leurs méthodes sanguinaires. Elle donna un coup d'oeil circulaire aux alentours, et tout était comme figé dans un mausolée maudit, pas une fleur, pas un brin d'herbe, tout semblait avoir été rasé au napalm. Elle avait toujours détesté la ShinRa et leur façon de faire, leur soit-disant suprématie salvatrice avec leur énergie Mako qui détruisait plus qu'elle n'offrait. Bugenhagen lui avait expliqué comment ils puisaient au cœur même de leur Terre les ressources qui faisaient leur pouvoir. Les gens se félicitaient de leurs actions, alors qu'ils pompaient la vie directement au sein de leur mère nourricière. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, sentant une rancœur immonde la traverser. Elle posa ses yeux sur l'uniforme qu'elle portait, et se maudit intérieurement.  
 _ _« Si Bugenhagen me voyait actuellement, que dirait-il ? Lui, le seul qui m'ait jamais acceptée ... »__  
Le corps imposant d'Angeal vint à sa hauteur et il demanda voyant son trouble :  
« Syla ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui ... oui Angeal ... juste que ... rien .. » finit-elle par dire en le regardant.  
Après tout, des gens biens faisaient également partie de la ShinRa, Angeal en était la preuve même. Rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur et la réprimanda :  
« Concentre-toi alors ! »  
Elle hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur évolution dans les rues de Corel. Zack qui était en tête finit par dire :  
« Hey boss ?! Si on cherche un truc c'est pas à la surface que ça doit se trouver ! Il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici !  
\- Je ne pense pas que la ShinRa nous aurait déployé pour rien Zack ! » Lança Clarisse sa lame à la main.  
Elle avait une sabre fin très élégant qui lui allait parfaitement bien, comme pour tout le reste, elle avait été douée en escrime dès le début. Syla regarda les éclairs argentés qui jouaient sur la longueur de l'arme, et soupira. Elle pensait qu'elle faisait vraiment figure de canard boiteux dans cette équipe. Son pied toucha quelque chose et elle baissa les yeux. Une petite poupée de chiffon, avec des boutons en guise d'yeux, lui offrait un demi-sourire de sa face à moitié déchirée. C'est alors que Syla entendit quelque chose, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi forte que Zack et Clarisse à la lame, mais ses sens étaient bien plus développés. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, et vit une ombre se faufiler dans une ruelle encombrée de débris. La façon dont elle se mouvait et ses proportions, prouvait que ce n'était pas humain. Elle fit à l'adresse des autres :  
« Psss ! Par ici ! Cible à trois heure ! »  
Clarisse, Zack et Angeal firent volte-face et empruntèrent le corridor à la suite de Syla. Ils débouchèrent sur une vieille gare délabrée où une multitudes de voies de chemin de fer s'étendaient devant eux. Elles serpentaient tout autours du Mont Corel, et ils pouvaient voir les mines abandonnées qui faisait de l'édifice naturel un vrai gruyère. La forme énorme se déplaçait très vite et elle était déjà très loin d'eux. Clarisse sortit de grosses jumelles et les pointant vers la forme de vie, elle fit un bruit étrange.  
« Heum ! Ça c'est pas commun !  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda Zack impatient.  
\- Un Béhémoth ...  
\- Un quoi ?  
\- Tu vas faire « quoi » tout le temps Zack ? Tu as parfaitement entendu. Il se dirige vers le réacteur Mako.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Béhémoth irait faire là-bas ? Demanda Syla perplexe.  
\- Recharger ses batteries de magie ! Lança Zack ironique  
\- Ha ha ...  
\- Nous devons aller voir – fit Angeal en prenant l'intercom qu'il avait sur lui – Angeal à RedHawk, nous partons à la poursuite d'une cible suspecte en direction du réacteur. Prenez votre envol et posez-vous le plus près possible. Attendez mes instructions pour la suite.  
\- Oui Première Classe, nous décollons dans une minute. »  
L'objet arrêta de grésiller et le quatuor s'avança en courant sur le réseaux rouillés. Leurs aptitudes surhumaines leur permirent d'atteindre le réacteur en peu de temps, et c'est à peine essoufflés qu'ils se tenaient devant l'entrée béante du réacteur, où une ligne de chemin de fer était littéralement engloutie par la porte grande ouverte.  
« Le réacteur est sous surveillance normalement Boss ? Non ? S'enquit Zack tout d'un coup moins confiant face à l'immense édifice.  
\- Une surveillance limitée. Les rebelles ont été décimés il n'y a pas si longtemps, et les incidents notoires confinés. Il y a un service de gardes qui change tous les mois, et nous avons un rapport détaillé tous les quinze jours. Seulement ... le dernier n'est pas arrivé. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. Nous soupçonnons Avalanche d'avoir implanté une cellule ici. La ShinRa fait une multitude d'expériences sur la Mako, nous le savons tous, et bien évidemment, elle ne veut pas que ses projets tombent entre de mauvaises mains.  
\- Ou de celles qu'elle considère comme mauvaises ... murmura Syla.  
-Syla ! S'exclama Clarisse outrée. Tu veux passer en cour martiale pour avoir dit de telles choses ?! La ShinRa est un bienfait pour l'humanité !  
\- Oui oui Clarisse ... je sais ta totale dévotion. Permets-moi de ne pas partager ton enthousiasme ... » dit alors Syla laconique.  
Elle savait que cet échange resterait stérile avec son amie. Elles s'entendaient sur beaucoup de sujets, mais pas sur ça. Après tout Syla avait été élevé dans une optique anti-ShinRa, Clarisse quant à elle en était un « pur produit », ayant grandi à Junon avec toute une éducation basée sur un seul but, entrer dans le SOLDAT, et ensuite peut-être les Turks. Amies pour l'instant, mais Syla savait malgré elle que tôt ou tard leur chemin se séparerait. Ils longèrent les rampes d'accès aux quais, les lumières verdâtres de l'usine donnaient un aspect presque maladif à toutes les structures de fer et de béton qui les entouraient. Les locaux s'entassaient sur cinq ou six étages. L'ensemble donnait l'impression d'être devant un « lego » géant de couleur quasi uniforme. Tout à l'image de la Shinra, des éléments emboîtés les uns aux autres, dédaléens, tentaculaires, fait pour dissimuler et désorienter. Ils montèrent les escaliers métalliques le plus discrètement possible, mais leur bottes trahissaient leur présence. Zack, Angeal et Clarisse en tête, Syla fermait la marche à l'affût du moindre bruit. Le seul qu'ils entendaient néanmoins était le bourdonnement incessant des machineries qui extrayaient la Mako de la terre, et qui la compactaient pour en faire des materias. Le bruit sourd avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, cela ressemblait à un rythme linéaire d'un train en marche. Ils arrivèrent aux locaux qui abritaient les salles de contrôles et les bureaux. Il faisait sombre, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Une odeur désagréable agressa leur narines quand ils s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir large, à peine éclairé par des ampoules qui donnaient des flashs sporadiques. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus oppressante, et Syla entendait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa cage thoracique. Elle essaya de canaliser ses craintes, mais elle avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être un rat de laboratoire plongé dans un labyrinthe. Des perles de sueur glissèrent le long de son dos, la faisant frissonner, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le quatuor avait cessé de parler, et ils ouvrirent les portes une à une. Angeal avait une carte d'accès pour tous ce qui était d'un niveau de sécurité non maximal. Pour ce dernier seuls les Turks et les scientifiques avaient les « pass » nécessaires. C'est alors qu'ils découvrirent le carnage en ouvrant une des salles de commandes qui gérait l'extraction Mako. L'odeur les frappa en premier, une odeur de sang et de charogne qui faillit les faire vomir. Un nuage bourdonnant de mouche s'extirpa de la pièce en les fouettant au passage. Ils balayèrent l'espace devant eux, leur avant-bras devant leur nez pour amoindrir la puanteur, et pénétrèrent pas à pas dans le bureau de contrôle. Les moniteurs dont les écrans n'affichaient qu'un message d'urgence en lettres rouges clignotantes, offraient à la salle un éclairage morbide, et Angeal alluma les grands néons du plafond. L'image accompagna avec une justesse angoissante ce que leur odorat avait décelé. Un monticule de corps lacérés ou perforés de balles siégeait au pied d'une des consoles. Clarisse et Syla réprimèrent un haut-le-coeur alors qu'Angeal s'approchait prudemment de leur découverte. Il se pencha sur les corps et en regardant les badges maculés de sang, il énonça en fronçant ses sourcils de façon soucieuse :  
« Ils sont tous là, scientifiques, gardes, ouvriers. Je pense que la plupart des trente âmes qui travaillaient en maintenance son sous nos yeux.  
\- Ils les ont exécutés ? » Demanda Zack qui alla chercher des indices alors que Clarisse s'avançait vers une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur les quais. Elle avait toujours eu un goût que peu prononcé pour les carnages sanglants et surtout aussi odorant. Sans parler du spectacle de décomposition avancé qui écœurerait même le vétéran le plus averti.  
« Non. Je pense plus que l'on a rapatrié leur corps en un seul et même endroit. Ça évite la prolifération de l'odeur et les curieux ne s'aventurent jamais aussi loin dans la centrale. Ce qui me gêne ce sont ses marques de lacérations que certains portent. Les balles je comprends mais le reste ... déclara lentement Angeal en passant ses doigts sur les tissus poisseux.  
\- Des béhémoths ... » dit alors Syla pensive, qui elle n'avait qu'un dégoût modéré pour tout cela. Son insolite part d'ombre se nourrissant que de violence et de sang, pas de risque que cela l'émeuve à présent.  
Ils rivèrent tous leur attention sur elle, et elle fit en haussant les épaules en expliquant nonchalamment :  
« Si Fuhito a le pouvoir de contrôler des créatures, et accessoirement peut-être des animaux, le Béhémoth de tout à l'heure est peut-être un de ses « toutous », ce serait logique non ?  
\- Oui ... fit alors Angeal en hochant la tête.  
\- On sait ce qu'ils sont venus chercher ? Demanda Clarisse qui n'avait pas retiré son attention des quais.  
\- Non ... j'ai l'impression en regardant les ordinateurs et les fichiers ouverts, qu'ils sont justes venu saboter la centrale.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir faite exploser dans ces cas-là ? Demanda Syla pragmatique  
\- Parce que je pense que d'une, ils étaient quand même bien à la recherche de quelque chose, de deux la détonation aurait tout soufflé sur plusieurs kilomètres, et de trois, ce qui est encore plus intéressant pour nous, c'est qu'ils doivent encore être ici. Affirma Angeal en rejoignant Zack qui s'affairait sur un des clavier.  
\- Alors je vais pas les rater! Lança Zack en frappant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche vivement. Ils se targuent d'être des défenseurs de la nature ou de l'opprimé, mais ils tuent aveuglément de simples travailleurs ! Ce sont des lâches ! »  
Syla regarda son ami en silence, elle ne pouvait que lui donner raison, malheureusement. Elle soupira, elle tourna les talons pour ressortir, histoire de prendre l'air et de voir si elle ne trouvait pas autre chose. Elle s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte en regardant le sol pensive, et relevant le regard d'un seul coup elle se trouva nez à nez avec une masse sombre dont les yeux rougeoyants brillaient d'un feu infernal. Elle sentit le souffle chaud craché par les narines puissantes de l'animal sur son visage, et elle crut que toute vie avait quitté son corps d'un seul coup. Elle eut juste le temps de crier « ANGEAL ! » que la bête donna un puissant coup de tête au travers de la porte. Les cornes noires défoncèrent les murs violemment, et Syla fut projetée sur une des consoles d'en face. Elle retomba près du tas de cadavres, le corps baignant dans une mare de sang gluante et odorante. Un peu sonnée elle releva la tête et vit le Béhémoth qui fracassait les murs énergiquement pour se frayer un passage. Des blocs de béton et des kilos de gravas s'effondrèrent dans un nuage gris et dense, leur obstruant la vue. Les trois autres membre du SOLDAT se jetèrent sur lui presque à l'aveuglette, et un combat acharné prit forme. L'immense animal tout en muscles, réussit à pénétrer entièrement dans la pièce en forçant le mur, sa queue puissante fouettant les airs avec rage. Les rampes d'éclairages fixées au plafond furent balayées, et elles finirent par pendre en se balançant vivement par les fils électriques. Les griffes noires dans les pattes presque féline du monstre, traçaient des sillons sur le béton, et sa crinière incandescente faisait briller la couleur mauve de sa peau. Les crocs étincelants, il se jeta en avant sur Angeal qui évita l'attaque de justesse. La gueule écumante le Béhémoth lança une attaque de feu que Clarisse dévia. La baie vitrée explosa sous le souffle ardent, et le bruit de verre brisé emplit la totalité de l'usine.  
« Trop tard pour une action discrète ! » lança alors Zack de façon presque enjouée alors que le combat était loin d'être gagné.  
Syla se souvint des données sur les Béhémoths, des animaux peut-être, mais assez intelligents pour invoquer certaines magies. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, et vint vers Clarisse qui se tenait en garde près des vestiges de la baie vitrée. Un mouvement attira l'attention de Syla qui vit en dessous d'elles, un autre Béhémoth encore plus gros que celui qui les attaquait actuellement. Il se frayait un chemin avec des bonds puissants dans leur direction. Elle prit le bras de son amie et elle l'alarma :  
« Clarisse ! »  
La blonde se retourna et aiguisant son regard vert, elle fit dans un geste rapide:  
« Tu vas voir si je vais te laisser monter aussi facilement bête puante ! »  
Elle sortit une grenade de sa ceinture et l'envoya dans la cage d'escalier. La détonation souffla la structure métallique dans un vacarme assourdissant de poutres en métal qui s'entrechoquent. Un rugissement bestial vint jusqu'à eux, et un autre l'accompagna alors que Zack et Angeal venait de mettre à terre le premier monstre. Ils vinrent vers elles, et Clarisse leur fit tout sourire :  
« C'est pas une bestiole qui va me faire peur ! »  
Mais le visage médusés de ses compagnons la fit déchanter. Une lame d'air froid vint éteindre son feu de joie, et ils virent un homme se servir d'une materia de glace pour aider l'animal. Angeal hurla alors, en s'élançant par les murs en ruines de la pièce :  
« FUHITO ! »

Zack, Clarisse et Syla prirent sa suite, mais le Béhémoth leur coupa la route. Certains de ses membres étaient atrocement brûlés, et la lueur démente qui animait ses pupilles de flammes les fit frémir. La bête balaya l'espace d'un coup de queue qui claqua comme un fouet, et avec un balancement de tête puissant il balaya les trois amis aussi aisément que si ils n'avaient été que des fétus de paille. Clarisse et Zack furent propulsés au fond du couloir, la blondinette tombant lourdement sur le corps de Zack. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se redresser que le monstre était sur eux, saccageant toute la structure des locaux attenant. Ce fut un ballet de sons qui prit vie, pierres détruites, cris rauques de combat, rugissement dément, toute l'usine semblait trembler sous les assauts des combattants. Syla quant à elle, était tombée sur le dos sur une carcasse de palier en fer appartenant à l'ancien escalier. Des flammes vives l'entouraient en dansant comme sortant de la gueule d'un dragon, et la chaleur était étouffante. Une descente dans les enfers les plus profonds n'aurait pas pu être plus ardente, plus embrasée. Elle avait fait une chute d'au moins cinq mètres, et elle se redressa en toussant. Gémissant de douleur, elle sentit ses côtes la faire souffrir. Elle aperçut les éclairs blancs des épées de ses deux amis qui se battaient au-dessus de sa tête, alors que sur sa droite elle aperçut Angeal, engagé dans un affrontement au corps à corps avec un étrange homme brun. Un peu sonnée elle regarda les alentours pour voir par où elle pourrait sortir, et elle vit qu'avec quelques sauts judicieux, elle pourrait s'échapper du piège incendiaire dans lequel elle était. Bandant ses muscles elle sauta de toutes ses forces, et avec agilité elle arriva à prendre appuis sur certains escarpements, empoigner quelques barres métalliques pour se suspendre et se projeter. Elle arriva à s'extirper du cimetière d'acier incandescent dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'un trou béant de plusieurs mètres la séparait de Clarisse et Zack. Elle les vit se battre avec adresse, alors qu'elle, elle arrivait tout juste à se maintenir en vie. Elle leva les yeux et vit Angeal qui affrontait toujours don adversaire avec rage. Puis c'est alors qu'elle l'entendit, un grognement sourd à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Elle sortit son arme de poing, un revolver semi-automatique, et elle se retourna pour faire face à un troisième Béhémoth qui se tenait juste à une dizaine de mètre d'elle, sur une coursive grillagée. Elle frissonna, puis le frisson devint effroi, puis peur paralysante. Elle pointa son arme en direction de la bête qui la toisait en s'approchant d'elle lentement, comme le ferait un prédateur devant sa proie. Les griffes noires et luisantes étreignaient les trous des grilles puissamment, tordant le quadrillage aussi vulgairement que si il était de papier, et chaque muscle tressaillait d'une gourmandise funeste. Pour une fois depuis des jours elle se maudit d'avoir pris les inhibiteurs d'Hollander, elle en aurait bien besoin là, de ses capacités étranges. L'animal se ratatina sur le sol, bougeant ses pattes arrières comme un gros chat, et d'un seul coup se projeta sur elle gueule en avant. Elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, la seule balle qu'elle arriva à tirer alla se ficher dans l'épaule du monstre, ce qui lui arracha un cri rauque. Ses griffes acérées avaient transpercé son bras gauche, elle se trouva littéralement clouée sur la grille. Elle hurla quand il bougea faiblement la patte, écartelant ses chairs alors que son sang s'écoulait lentement. L'hémoglobine noire de l'animal coula le long de son membre avant, et vint goutter sur le visage de la jeune-femme. L'odeur, le goût, l'adrénaline de la situation, la tension presque incontrôlable vinrent la posséder. Elle entendit à peine Zack et Clarisse l'appeler au loin. Elle s'arcbouta violemment, ses os craquants presque sous la force du mouvement, et elle hurla à plein poumons :  
« Arrière sale bête ! »  
Il y eut un instant étrange où le temps sembla s'arrêter. Elle entendait le crépitement des flammes derrière elle, le combat d'Angeal au-dessus, les appels de Zack et Clarisse qui tentaient de la rejoindre, et l'étrange voix presque caverneuse qui lui dit dans un murmure.  
« Oui ... »  
Elle sentit les pieux de corne qui la transperçaient se retirer lentement de son bras, et l'immense masse se reculer pas à pas. Elle eut un cri étouffé en se relevant doucement, son bras gauche refusant de fonctionner convenablement. Elle se retrouva debout, face au Béhémoth qui la regardait de façon perplexe. Immobiles, ils s'observaient, comme si la bête la comprenait. Angeal vit le spectacle du coin de l'oeil en contre-bas, et il ne fut pas le seul, Fuhito également. Syla se rapprocha lentement de l'énorme monstre, comme attirée vers lui, elle voulait le toucher. C'était stupide de faire cela, elle le savait, voire suicidaire même, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tout comme quand son corps lui échappait, son inconscient semblait vouloir n'en faire qu'à sa tête à présent. Plus qu'un mètre, un petit mètre avant que ses doigts puissent toucher le cuir mauve couvert de sang, et la bête ne bronchait pas. Elle sentit dans son esprit la même connexion qu'avec le chat dans la rue, ou les animaux de son enfance, sauf que là c'était avec un des monstres les plus dangereux qui soit. Encore quelques centimètres, puis un flash suivit d'une détonation rompit le charme. Une balle vint atteindre son bras droit alors qu'elle allait toucher au but. Elle entendit la voix d'Angeal hurler :  
« A COUVERT ! »  
Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa sur l'instant, mais les rafales successives de balles l'éveillèrent rapidement. Le Béhémoth devant elle ayant repris ses esprits se jeta à nouveau en avant et là tout se brouilla. La douleur lancinante de ses blessures, le danger de mort imminent, et une fois de plus son corps prit la liberté d'agir sans son consentement. Les inhibiteurs d'Hollander avaient donc leurs limites. La force fulgurante qu'elle connaissait bien, la traversa de part en part, et tout se déroula de façon déconcertante. Quand le Béhémoth fut sur elle, elle évita la gueule avec souplesse, passa sous son corps massif, et de son bras droit blessé elle plongea avec force son poing dans la cage thoracique du monstre. Pulvérisa au passage ses côtes comme si elles n'étaient que de carton. L'animal eut un hurlement horrible alors qu'elle lui arrachait le cœur. Son corps tomba lourdement, et elle se faufila rapidement hors du point d'impact avec le sol. Elle vit de sa vision perçante les terroristes qui les avaient pris pour cible. Elle vint à leur hauteur en quelques bonds prodigieux et les charcuta littéralement. Leurs clameurs morbides n'étaient que symphonie à son oreille. Elle vit Angeal, Zack et Clarisse la suivre et entrer eux-aussi dans le combat. Fuhito était resté à sa place, comme spectateur très intéressé, puis il disparut de son champ de vision. Le combat fut acharné et long. Les terroristes se retirèrent dans les profondeurs du réacteur. Zack, Clarisse, Angeal et Syla se retrouvèrent devant une entrée sombre qui descendait inexorablement dans les bas fonds de l'usine. Clarisse eut alors un sourire radieux, malgré le sang noir de Béhémoth qui striait son charmant visage, et se fut la dernière image d'elle vivante que Syla vit.

Un détonation retentit à leurs côtés, et Clarisse fut soufflée par l'explosion, alors que le sol sous les pieds de Syla se dérobait inexorablement. Elle fit une chute de plusieurs mètres, son corps malmené rebondit plusieurs fois sur des débris métalliques, avant de se cogner fortement la tête contre une rambarde d'acier. Ce qui suivit resta très confus. Elle vit une personne s'approcher d'elle, mais sa vision floue ne put rien apercevoir d'autre qu'une silhouette sombre, se découpant sur un arrière-plan de flammes et de fumées. Elle avait du mal à respirer, son corps semblait mort, et les nuages opaques et noirs la faisaient tousser affreusement. Elle essaya d'appeler Angeal ou Zack, mais sa voix refusait de lui obéir. Elle se sentait glisser, perdre peu à peu conscience, alors que la personne s'accroupissait à ses côtés. Elle entendit un bruit clair, comme la composition d'un numéro de téléphone, et la voix d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, énonça :  
« Elfé ?! Tu vas jamais me croire, mais ces pourris de la ShinRa ont une Chimère dans leurs rangs !  
\- Impossible ! Ce projet est mort est enterré depuis plus de vingt ans ... répondit une voix féminine.  
\- Ben impossible ou pas, ce que j'ai devant moi est loin d'être mort. Enfin .. pas encore ...  
\- Interdiction de détruire le spécimen, tu l'embarques et on verra ce qu'on en fait. On ne sait jamais ça pourrait nous êtres très utile.  
\- Ok ... »  
La conversation s'arrêta et elle sentit des mains l'agripper pour la relever. Sa tête lui tournait, elle voulait dormir, mais elle serra les dents et essaya de se défendre. Un liquide poisseux brouillait sa vue à gauche et elle se sentait aussi faible qu'un faon venant de naître. Il y eut un petit ricanement alors que Fuhito l'empêchait de se débattre, et il déclara amusé :  
« Ha ! Non non non ma jolie ! Tu viens avec moi ... »  
C'est alors que la voix d'Angeal rugit quelque part à côté d'eux, elle sentit les mains de Fuhito la lâcher prestement, et celles de Zack la retenir avec vigueur. Elle l'entendit qui lui ordonnait :  
« Syla ! Syla ! Ne t'endors pas tu entends ! »  
Mais se fut peine perdue, son esprit sombra sans force dans un néant salvateur.

* * *

On la tire, on la bouge, elle sent des aiguilles lui martyriser les chairs, on la recoud. Elle entend des voix sans les comprendre. Une lumière blanche et crue traverse ses paupières closes. Un instant d'accalmie, et encore des piqûres, des soins, des voix. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, ou détraqué, passant inexorablement sans qu'elle n'ait d'emprise sur lui. Puis les odeurs de produits désinfectants, la froidure d'une pièce stérile font place à des éléments connus. La chaleur douillette d'un lit dans la pénombre, les senteurs d'une fleur qu'elle connaît, des voix masculines qu'elle a déjà entendu. Elle remue péniblement, et quand elle essaye d'ouvrir les yeux elle s'aperçoit que son œil gauche refuse de lui obéir convenablement. Elle se porte machinalement une main à la tête, et elle sent un bandage sur ses cheveux. Pas énorme mais suffisant pour lui offrir une esquisse de turban fort disgracieux. C'est alors que l'image de l'explosion lui revint, et son cœur se serra, elle se redressa subitement en criant :  
« Clarisse ! »  
Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se lever que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit presque avec fracas, et que Zack entra en trombe suivit d'Angeal. Le jeune-homme vint s'asseoir sur le lit et prenant ses mains dans les siennes, puis il soupira de soulagement :  
« Enfin Syla .. tu es réveillée ..  
\- Clarisse ?! Où est Clarisse ! » appela-t-elle totalement confuse et désorientée.  
Zack baissa le regard et son silence lui donna la réponse. Elle voulut se soustraire à ses mains en tirant sur ses bras, mais il ne la lâcha pas. Syla sentit des larmes brûlantes lui mordre les yeux alors qu'elle réalisait que son amie était morte. Puis se fut de la rage qui lui tordit les entrailles, et elle émit un cri rauque d'une tristesse impuissante. Zack la serra contre lui, même si elle le refusait en se débattant sans force, et il fit :  
« Elle n'a pas souffert Syla, l'explosion l'a tué sur le coup. Tu as eu de la chance tu sais. Ton métabolisme a apparemment des résistances qu'on ne soupçonne pas ...  
\- De la chance ?! Hurla la jeune-femme en se soustrayant à son étreinte chaleureuse. Mon amie est morte, tout comme Melinda et tu me dis que j'ai eu de la chance ?!  
\- Tu n'aurais pu rien faire Syla ! » Lança alors Angeal réellement bouleversé par tout ceci, mais voulant rester ferme et aussi stable que possible.  
Elle jeta un regard incendiaire sur lui, la Mako pulsant dans ses iris de manière dangereuse. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais elle le coupa en disant entre ses dents dans un sifflement menaçant :  
« Sortez ...  
\- Mais Syla ... tu ne veux pas que nous restions ? demanda Zack crédule et vraiment inquiet.  
\- SORTEZ J'AI DIT ! finit-elle par s'époumoner au bord de l'hystérie.  
\- Ok ok ... on sort ... Zack se releva, penaud. Si tu as besoin .. on est là ...  
\- Non Zack ... me côtoyer n'apporte rien de bon ... » lui répondit-elle d'une voix blanche à faire peur, alors qu'elle braquait un regard vide vers sa fenêtre.  
Ils surent qu'elle ne dirait plus rien, les deux hommes fermèrent derrière eux, et ils rencontrèrent les yeux de Genesis et Sephiroth qui attendaient patiemment dans le salon. Zack soupira et sortit de l'appartement sans demander son reste, réellement perturbé par tout ce qui était survenu. Il alla voir Cloud pour lui dire qu'elle s'était éveillé, et pour passer une soirée réconfortante auprès d'un ami qui ne le rejetterait pas. Quant à Angeal il exposa à ses deux compagnons d'armes :  
« Bon, alors je voudrais bien que l'on m'explique pour quelles raisons l'ennemi est au courant du Projet Chimère et pas nous ...  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sephiroth perplexe  
\- Fuhito a reconnu Syla comme étant, je cite, une « Chimère »... »

.

La nuit et le jour semblaient se fondre, elle se voyait évoluer dans un sommeil sporadique qui n'avait plus de consistance réelle. Elle ne savait plus quel jour il était, ni quelle heure. Son corps n'était qu'une plaie béante qui se remettait lentement, même si la Mako lui octroyait une capacité de régénérescence accrue. Ses phases de repos étaient entrecoupées de phases de délire où le réel et l'imaginaire se plaquaient dans son esprit au point de la rendre folle. Quand ses yeux s'éveillaient, elle maudissait chaque seconde qui passait d'être encore en vie. Elle avait l'impression d'être ivre, nauséeuse comme si une gueule de bois tenace lui comprimait la tête. Le moindre mouvement la faisait souffrir mille tortures. Les seuls moments de répits, étranges, trop courts, étaient quand elle sentait une présence rassurante à ses côtés, dont le parfum particulier qui emplissait sa chambre la tranquillisait, dont la voix murmurée chaude et discrète donnait à son oreille tout le courage du monde. Elle sentait les fluctuations chaleureuses d'une materia exerçant son pouvoir. Alors elle se mettait en position foetale, se recroquevillait comme si elle voulait devenir minuscule, et on lui caressait les cheveux, les épaules, le visage, comme une attention paternelle. Quand elle s'éveillait elle était seule, mais il y avait toujours ce parfum qui flottait dans l'espace comme une promesse non formulée. Elle allait se laver le plus souvent possible, comme si les douches et bains répétés allaient avoir le pouvoir d'effacer ses stigmates. Elle n'arrivait pas à manger correctement, son estomac semblait ne vouloir rien retenir. Elle voyait son visage maculé de bleus, son œil gauche avait failli être irrémédiablement perdu, mais sa guérison était sur la bonne voie. Son corps portait des cicatrices dont elle ne se souvenait même pas la provenance, sauf celles de ses bras. Les griffes du Béhémoth avait laissé des lignes droites et nettes, avec cynisme elle se dit une fois que c'était presque de l'art tant l'alignement était parfait. Elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même, et en plus du dégoût de son corps, s'ajoutait celui de ce qu'elle était, et de sa faiblesse persistante.

Elle avait à nouveau vu une amie mourir, elle ne voulait plus vivre cela, vivre cette souffrance insidieuse qui martyrisait l'esprit discrètement. Angeal était passé lui dire que le corps de Clarisse avait été rapatrié à Junon, et que l'enterrement avait été à la hauteur de la jeune-femme. Syla ragea de ne pas avoir pu y assister, même là, elle n'avait pas été à ses côtés, tout comme avec Melinda d'ailleurs. ShinRa avait grassement dédommagé la famille et elle fut élevée au rang de Héros du SOLDAT. Syla ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, même son sommeil se noyait de larmes. Elle voulait disparaître, seulement disparaître, trouver un repos dénudé de tout. Alors qu'elle faisait un énième cauchemar sur l'attaque du réacteur, dans un demi-sommeil elle entendit la voix de Sephiroth lui chuchoter, comme lui répondant :  
« Des gens meurent tous les jours Syla, tu ne peux t'en vouloir. Ton amie est morte en faisant son devoir ... cela aurait pu être toi ...  
\- Ça aurait du être moi ... » lui répondit-elle d'une voix brisée en ouvrant les yeux lentement.  
Elle était couchée sur le flanc, face à la baie vitrée toute en longueur qui habillait le mur gauche de sa chambre, les stores étaient abaissés et les pales mises de sorte qu'une faible lumière filtrait au travers. Sephiroth était assis sur le matelas, penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle vit de son œil droit les dernières volutes brillantes d'une materia de soin, s'éteindre doucement. Son odeur particulière avait investi les lieux, décuplant chez elle tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires et douloureux. Les longs cheveux de l'argenté cascadaient en un rideau diaphane magnifique, à la douceur extrême sur son corps meurtri. De sa main gantée de cuir noir il lui caressa la joue, et il lui sourit faiblement. Elle retira les derniers bandages qui couvraient sa peau, dévoilant les dernières cicatrices qui avaient dessiné des arabesques étranges sur ses chairs. Son visage n'en portait pas beaucoup, juste une belle estafilade assez conséquente le long de sa tempe gauche, qui descendait sur un tiers de sa joue. Etrangement cela lui donnait encore plus de charme, même si pour l'instant le côté encore un peu boursouflé n'était pas des plus beau à voir. Elle laissa les bandes blanches glisser le long de ses doigts tendus dans le vide, et elle fit amère :  
« Je suis un monstre ...  
\- Non Syla ... arrêtes de te torturer inutilement ... » fit Sephiroth qui emprisonna sa paume dans la sienne.  
Elle se tourna vers lui et portant une main misérablement impuissante, touchant ses bleus et sa cicatrice, elle lui lança pitoyablement :  
« Regarde ce que je suis Seph ! Regarde ce que la ShinRa a fait de moi ! Ne me dis pas que cela est sexy et très avenant ! »  
Ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes de colère, et Sephiroth vit son désespoir. Elle se redressa et se calant sur la tête de lit, elle murmura :  
« Elle ... elle était belle, talentueuse ... si parfaite en somme ... le destin est cruel. Oui, c'est moi qui aurait du y rester. Personne ne m'aurait pleuré ... Clarisse va manquer à tellement de monde ….. moi y compris ... »  
Sephiroth savait ce que Syla pensait d'elle-même, comment elle se voyait, et il n'avait sûrement pas amélioré les choses en lui donnant raison en partageant ses nuits avec son amie. Il plaça sa main sur son visage et dit sincèrement :  
« Moi tu m'aurais manqué ... ainsi qu'à Genesis et Angeal, sans oublier Zack et Cloud ... »  
Elle eut un rictus presque dédaigneux en haussant les épaules.  
« Tu as les mots pour réconforter les gens Sephirtoh, je ne te pensais pas si diplomate .. » lui dit-elle presque cruellement, tant le sous-entendu était flagrant. Il ne s'en sentit nullement froissé, au contraire, sa résistance lui plaisait. Dans ses côtés obscurs elle lui ressemblait trop pour qu'il ne la comprenne pas. Voyant que son attention pour elle ne fléchissait pas, elle braqua ses yeux dans ceux du Général et demanda franchement :  
« Elle va te manquer ? »  
Il aiguisa son regard un instant, le durcissant presque, puis finalement il répondit honnêtement en lui caressant la joue :  
« Un peu, mais pas assez pour que ce soit une chose notable dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas ton ouverture, tes sentiments ... je ne fonctionne pas comme tout le monde, tu as du le remarquer. Par contre, je reconnais ceux qui méritent mon attention, mon respect ... mon affection ... »  
Elle se sentit gênée par l'intensité de son regard de chat, si sincère en cette minute. Il eut un sourire franc et carnassier, sur son visage si beau cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Il se pencha et vint effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, il fut d'un délicatesse extrême, ses chairs encore un peu tuméfiées ne sentirent qu'un touché suave, à la limite d'une caresse aérienne. Elle se sentit agréablement surprise par cette attention. Il fit avec un éclair de malice dans le regard :  
« Un bon point pour toi, tu as quand même réussi à tuer un Béhémoth à main nue, toute seule ... »  
L'image de la bête s'écroulant lui revint, et regardant ses mains elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant une chose. Sephiroth s'écarta lentement et se releva, laissant une place vide et froide sur le lit.  
« C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? demanda Syla en l'observant déambuler lentement dans la pièce pour repartir.  
\- Pas que moi ... bien que je pense avoir été à ton chevet plus souvent que personne ne le saura jamais. Angeal et Genesis ont été là aussi. Ainsi que Zack quand il le pouvait. »  
Il prit le chemin de la porte et passant dans le salon il lui dit :  
« Tu es plus importante aux yeux de certains que tu ne veux t'autoriser à le croire ... et je t'attends de pieds fermes pour d'autres missions SOLDAT ! »  
Puis il sortit des appartements sans un mot de plus. Elle aurait aimé plus de chaleur, de contact, plus de tout venant de lui. Etait-ce possible que son attachement pour lui dépasse à ce point l'amitié ou l'admiration ? Car oui elle l'admirait, Zack et Cloud lui avaient transmis leur virus. Elle réfléchit et souriant très faiblement, elle se dit que venant de quelqu'un comme Sephiroth, ces quelques échanges valaient déjà beaucoup. Le silence habilla à nouveau la chambre et sa vie. Elle se leva, finit d'enlever tous les pansements et autres bandages qui cachaient les marques de ce qu'elle considérait comme sa défaite, et se lava longuement. Oubliant le temps et la douleur sous l'eau brûlante de sa douche.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent très pénibles. Elle avait repris ses activités depuis deux semaines, après à peu près un mois d'absence, vivant dans un cocon muet et silencieux, où seuls ses amis proches, les trois Premières Classes, le directeur Lazard et quelques médecins avaient eu le droit de l'approcher. Klauss et ses abrutis de comparses n'arrêtaient pas de la chambrer ouvertement et odieusement, mais elle ne leur répondait même pas. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs comme un zombie, essayant de donner le change sans y arriver vraiment. Tout en elle semblait mort, comme anesthésié à jamais. Zack et Cloud essayaient d'être là le plus souvent pour elle, ils étaient adorables. Zack dans ses envolées extravagantes et Cloud dans ses silences chaleureux. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir soulever chez elle quoi que ce soit. Elle cherchait souvent Sephiroth du regard, mais comme à ses habitudes, il n'était qu'une ombre dans ce monde. Angeal était aussi fort et robuste qu'elle le pensait, et son épaule était la plus solide qui soit pour la soutenir. Pourtant, elle le sentait, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle réclamait autre chose, une chose bien plus grisante, envoûtante, une chose qui pourrait peut-être balancer une décharge de mille volts dans son organisme pour lui rendre vie. Et elle savait également que personne ne voudrait lui donner, en fait, elle ne l'espérait même plus. Sa poitrine se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle allait au réfectoire ou dans les jardins de la Tour. Le fantôme de Clarisse offrait son visage rayonnant à chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Les cours avaient perdus leur attrait sans la vivacité d'esprit de la jolie blonde.  
Elle sortait de la salle de cours quand elle réalisa pour de bon, que plus jamais les choses ne seraient comme avant. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et une énorme envie de pleurer la dévora, aussi gloutonne qu'un monstre invisible, un requin prit de frénésie à l'odeur du sang. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'on la suivait alors qu'elle reprenait le chemin des appartements des Seconde Classe. Elle était dans un des halls communs où les ascenseurs donnaient accès à tous les étages et tous les services, elle allait appuyer sur un des bouton quand elle entendit un ricanement familier derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se trouva nez-à-nez avec l'armoire à glace Klauss, accompagné de ses copains, et de Rufus ShinRa. Elle aurait dû avoir peur, mais même là seul le vide l'animait. Elle leva un regard presque mort pour dévisager cet imbécile notoire et le sourire machiavélique qui lui lança aurait du la faire fuir. Klauss se plaça devant elle alors que les autres l'encerclaient. Il lui attrapa le visage rudement, réveillant ainsi le mal d'anciennes blessure, et s'écria :  
« Haaaa notre petit monstre préféré ! Bah alors ?! On a perdu ses baby-sitters ma grande ?! »  
Elle ne répondit pas, ce qui l'énerva un peu plus.  
« Ho la dégénérée ! J'te cause là ! »  
Pas plus de réaction. D'un mouvement de colère il la gifla violemment, et elle le défia du regard en redressant le menton. Il la prit par l'épaule et la poussa sans ménagement contre un des murs adjacent aux ascenseurs. La violence du choc lui fit claquer les dents, et il vint écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur atroce, et dévia le visage avec force. Il lui emprisonna la gorge de sa main et elle lui cracha au visage. Klauss vira au rouge et hurla un « Pétasse ! » tonitruant en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. La tension dans son corps apparu lentement, alors que le processus se mettait lentement en place. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien qu'ils le découvrent, qu'ils la tuent. Plus rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant. Klauss se positionna au-dessus d'elle, vu qu'elle était tombée à quatre pattes pour reprendre sa respiration, il lui empoigna les cheveux, et tirant sa tête en arrière, pliant sa nuque dans un angle dangereux, il jubila littéralement en lançant :  
« Alors on la ramène moins petit monstre ! On va voir si ton corps offre encore quelques distractions notoires sous tes cicatrices et tes bleus ! Espèce de sale garce qui laisse crever ses copains sur le terrain !»  
Elle allait dire quelque chose de suicidaire mais une voix retentit dans le hall de façon menaçante :  
« Lâche-la où je te jure que tes mains ne toucheront plus jamais quoi que ce soit ! »  
Syla tourna la tête en même temps que son bourreau, forçant contre la poigne de fer de Klauss, et elle vit la lame de Rapière se tenant à quelques centimètres de la gorge du crétin qui la malmenait. Ses amis s'étaient retirés, déguerpissant comme des lapins, et Genesis avait une flamme meurtrière dans le regard. Klauss déglutit avec effort. Syla se releva doucement, en se défaisant mollement de la situation dans laquelle il l'avait contrainte. Genesis vit ses iris se transformer imperceptiblement. Il demanda inquiet :  
« Ça va ?  
\- Oui ... » répondit-elle simplement en venant vers lui.  
Genesis plaqua la lame sur la peau fine de Klauss, et il déclara :  
« Tu la touches encore une fois, ou adresse seulement la parole, et je te jure que je te le ferai regretter amèrement ! Compris ?! »  
Le gaillard hocha la tête en essayant de reprendre contenance, mais les yeux bleus de Genesis trahissaient la retenue qu'il affichait. Un autre lieu et Klauss aurait purement et simplement disparu de la circulation. Genesis fit un mouvement de tête et il cracha dédaigneux :  
« Dégage ! »  
L'autre ne se fit pas prier, il décampa sans demander son reste. Genesis avait un sourire mesquin sur le visage, en se tournant il regarda Syla et déclama dans un reproche cuisant :  
« Alors ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'a empêché de leur botter le train convenablement ? »  
Les yeux plein de larmes de la jeune-femme calmèrent un peu son ardeur, et c'est avec peine qu'il la vit tourner les talons en silence pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Il eut juste le temps de retenir la porte pour monter avec elle. Un long silence s'ensuivit, et il l'escorta jusqu'à son appartement. Il la regarda ouvrir, perplexe, elle était tellement distante que cela lui faisait peur. Il s'invita sans un mot, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir le mettre dehors, ce n'est que quand elle posa ses affaires sur son canapé qu'il vit ses épaules se secouer de manière caractéristique, il s'approcha, et avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, elle se déroba et avança vers sa cuisine. Elle lança, la voix chevrotante, les pleurs menaçants d'exploser à chaque seconde :  
« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- Ce que tu prends ... ce sera parfait ... »  
Elle s'activa sans un mot, et Genesis la rejoignit. Il vit les vestiges de bleus su son visage, là où la cicatrice sur sa tempe avait dessiné une ligne indélébile, et son cœur se serra. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas être avec eux. Il avait tellement eut peur pour elle quand il avait appris l'incident. Il avait juste su qu'un des membre de sexe féminin était mort et l'autre dans un état grave. Il avait été égoïstement soulagé de savoir que la morte était Clarisse. Et il avait veillé sur elle, tout comme Sephiroth. Il avait souffert de la voir supporter mille tortures tandis que les médecins avaient fait des trésors de dextérité et de savoir-faire pour la retaper. Dans cette boucherie qu'était son corps maculé de sang et brisé de toutes parts, leurs savoirs avaient fait des miracles. Certes la magie de la Mako avait eu son mot à dire, c'est ce qui faisait leur efficacité, mais rien n'avait été joué d'avance. Il leva sans réfléchir une main vers sa joue, et son index effleura la cicatrice sur sa tempe. Elle le regarda, affreusement gênée et honteuse, puis elle détourna prestement la tête pour se cacher. La cicatrice était infime compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait enduré, mais pour elle, elle était défigurée. Genesis la retint alors qu'il la voyait fuir son contact, il ne supporterait pas ce comportement, jamais ! Il la retourna en la prenant par l'épaule, et la força à le regarder. Il lui fit en lui prenant les poignets avec fermeté :  
« Arrête ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu entends ! »  
Il vit son visage se fendre de tristesse, et elle hurla :  
« Je suis un monstre Genesis ! Je n'ai plus rien d'attrayant ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! Je me suis toujours trouvée quelconque comparée aux autres, et maintenant ?! Maintenant c'est pire ... parce que j'ai perdu les dernières chances que j'avais de paraître normale, ou ... ou même ne serait-ce que désirable ! »  
Genesis resta confondu devant cette déclaration déchirante, et il ne sut que répondre, totalement oppressé par la détresse qui l'animait. Il lui lâcha les poignets, et elle prit cela pour un abandon de sa part, plaquant dès-lors ses bras le long de son corps de façon rigide, regardant le sol à travers le flot de larmes qui menaçait de la submerger. Elle fut plus que surprise quand il lui prit le visage entre ses mains gantées de cuir rouge, et la transperçant de ses yeux bleus magnifiques, il lui dit sèchement :  
« Ne redis plus jamais cela tu entends ?! Plus jamais ! »  
Elle resta sans voix face à lui, et elle ne savait plus comment réagir, tant elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de se reclure et de disparaître, et celle d'être vue, d'exister … d'être aimée. Ce fut Genesis qui lui donna la réponse. Une réponse impulsive, inattendue, imprévisible, tout comme Genesis savait l'être. Il vint l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres, puis il recommença plus longuement, essayant de déceler chez elle autre chose que cette panique affreuse qui la tenaillait. Elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine de façon brutale, et quand il vint l'embrasser une troisième fois elle répondit à son attention de façon réservée, voire craintive. Il sourit à sa réponse, et il ne se posa plus aucune question. Il sentit une légère réticence, n'arrivant pas à comprendre d'où cela provenait. Puis cela lui vint comme une évidence, il posa son front contre le sien, cherchant son regard de ses joyaux azurés, et il souffla :  
« Je ne te demande rien que tu ne puisses me donner Syla ... je ne demande aucun engagement de ta part. Laisse-moi juste être là ... juste là ... »  
Il posa la paume de sa main sur sa poitrine, et il sentit palpiter son cœur de façon anarchique. Elle faillit éclater en sanglots et il la serra fort contre lui. Enfin, enfin un écueil, un être sur qui elle pouvait refermer ses bras sans retenue, qui lui donnait le droit de le faire, qui ne la repousserait pas. Le fait qu'il soit un des plus beaux hommes qui lui était permis de connaître, n'avait même plus d'importance sur l'instant. Il était juste là en effet, mais au bon moment. Il sentit ses doigts s'accrocher à son dos comme des griffes désespérées, la vigueur de ses bras l'emprisonner avec autant d'ardeur que les siens. Il était rare qu'il rencontre un femme avec telle force, cela le grisa. Il passa une main ferme derrière sa nuque et plaqua son visage sur son épaule où elle perdit toutes retenues. Il y avait dans cet abandon, une magie peu commune, un peu comme quand un prédateur vous laisser l'approcher, ou un animal sauvage. Il avait ressentit cela une des rares fois où Sephiroth lui avait laissé un certain accès. Cette sensation mêlait la puissance à quelque chose d'incontestablement enivrant. Un sentiment qui pouvait s'apparenter à un amour universel, qui mettait à terre tous murs, toutes frontières. Respirant sa longue chevelure, il soupira d'aise, puis il la dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se laissa guider docilement, comme à bout de résistance, ne voyant plus que ses yeux bleus magnifiques qui lui criaient toute son affection. Il l'allongea lentement, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, cela n'avait jamais été son style de toutes façons. Il commença à la dévêtir et elle se raidit d'un seul coup. Il fronça les sourcils, hésitant, avec un tendre sourire il demanda :  
« Heu ... tu n'as jamais ... ?  
\- Si .. si mais ... ce n'était pas concluant ... » répondit-elle en rougissant, très embarrassée.  
Il eut un sourire magnifique, et ses cheveux roux balayant son regard couleur saphir à présent, tant l'émotion le transcendait, lui donnait un air des plus espiègle. Une fois que leurs corps étaient voluptueusement peau contre peau, il lui avoua très sérieusement dans un murmure suave:  
« Jamais tu ne seras un monstre Syla ... jamais ... et ce qui va se passer, cela fait des mois que je le souhaite, des mois que je l'espère secrètement ... »  
Elle s'empourpra de plus belle, ce qui fit ressortir ses yeux qui changeaient peu à peu de couleur et de forme. Ses iris oscillèrent alors qu'il éveillait petit à petit tous ses sens sous ses mains expertes. Il aima redonner vie à sa peau, à son souffle, à sa carnation qui avait perdu toutes flammes. Il était son feu de Bengale, ardent et salvateur. Ses doigts faisant frissonner chaque millimètre de son épiderme, ses lèvres exacerbant son sens tactile à la limite de la douleur. Il déverrouilla tous ses retranchements, mis à sac tous ses remparts, accédant aux origines de ses plaisirs. Ses soupirs fragiles éveillèrent en lui toute la dilection qu'il avait à son égard, le poussant à être à son écoute, totalement à son écoute, lui le plus égocentrique des séducteurs. Mis à part Sephiroth bien entendu. Les muscles fermes de la jeune-femme ravirent sa poigne, attisa son désir de concupiscence. Après l'enfer à l'état brut qu'elle avait traversé, il la menait désormais sur les cercles suppliciés de la volupté. Quand le désir brûlant qui les possédait fut au point de non retour, il s'immisça en elle de façon délicate, se délectant de la chaleur de ce fruit défendu. Il se perdit dans les replis soyeux de ce jardin plus qu'inaccessible dans un soupir presque béat.

Elle le vit sous un angle véritablement différent pendant les heures qui suivirent, lui d'habitude si taciturne semblait se consumer d'un brasier extatique. Il vibrait d'un bonheur sans nom qui faisait briller la Mako dans ses yeux de façon hypnotique. On aurait dit un enfant devant une boîte au trésor, qui parcoure de ses doigts tous les plus beaux objets du monde. Il pouvait être d'une tendresse à toute épreuve. Même les prédateurs avaient des moments divins de douceur avec les leurs. Elle en fut totalement conquise, et leurs ébats ressemblèrent de temps à autres, bien plus à des jeux qu'à une passion dévorante, et c'était totalement ce qu'il lui fallait. Rien de totalement sérieux ou de grave, juste sa présence et leurs partages. Ils se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points, ils discutèrent longuement, et tous deux sentirent cette atmosphère chaleureuse et protectrice que l'on ressent, quand on est avec une personne particulière à son cœur. Le style de cocon douillet dont on ne veut se défaire.

Alors qu'elle se contorsionnait tel un ver sur son lit pour essayer d'attraper son peignoir qui gisait sur le sol, il lui avoua en l'observant sans vergogne :  
« Tu écris bien tu sais ... »  
Elle se redressa vivement, s'asseyant sur le lit, à moitié emmitouflée dans ses draps, Genesis la soupçonnait d'être très pudique naturellement. Ce qui était logique vu son manque de relation sociale. Il se souvint de son petit manège alors qu'elle s'était habillée pour leur soirée, il y avait de cela des mois à présent. Il nota que de déambuler à moitié nue devant lui, comme ça, avait du lui coûter, ce souvenir lui afficha un sourire nostalgique.  
« Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? ... demanda-t-elle en aiguisant son regard.  
\- Tu as un journal à la couverture de cuir rouge .. n'est-ce pas ? »  
Elle eut un tressaillement dans la poitrine, et hochant la tête elle le chercha du regard machinalement. Elle vit la reliure coincée entre deux autres livres sur sa commode. Genesis secoua légèrement la tête et fit :  
« Je ne l'ai lu qu'une fois, il y a un long moment maintenant. Il traînait sur ta table basse au milieu d'un capharnaüm sans nom ... Je ne voulais pas m'introduire ainsi dans ta vie privée, ton âme et ton cœur ... mais une fois que j'ai posé mon regard sur tes mots, je n'ai pu m'en défaire ... »  
La sincérité dans sa voix la déstabilisa un bref instant. Elle rougit un peu, consciente qu'il était au courant de beaucoup de choses la concernant à présent. Elle reprit ce qu'elle avait en tête, et empoignant le tissu elle le tira sur le lit.  
« Est-ce cela qui t'a poussé à m'observer ?  
\- Ho ?! Tu t'en étais aperçu ?  
\- Un aveugle s'en serait aperçu Gen ... lança-t-elle taquine.  
\- Ma foi, je ne suis pas très doué pour montrer un masque de glace imperturbable comme le fait Sephiroth.  
\- Je te rassure il n'est pas plus doué par moment ... a-t-il lu lui aussi ?  
\- Non. Juste moi ... c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris ...  
\- Compris quoi au juste ? » Demanda-t-elle franchement en enfilant son peignoir.  
Genesis fit une drôle de mimique alors qu'elle cachait son corps à sa vue, et il lui répondit en la fixant intensément :  
« Que tu étais différente, que tu me ressemblais, que .. je ne sais pas ... que déjà l'idée de t'avoir à mes côtés m'a effleuré l'esprit.  
\- Oui nous avons été très proches en effet ... » fit-elle avec un petit rire.  
Il en fut agréablement surpris, elle n'avait plus ri depuis des semaines. Elle s'avança vers lui, et venant à califourchon sur ses jambes étendues elle fit en lui prenant les mains :  
« Merci ...»  
Ses yeux bleus eurent un éclat étrange alors qu'il se sentait presque gêné de la situation. Il eut un sourire malicieux et fit d'une voix chaude :  
« J'espère que cela était mieux que ton expérience désastreuse ... »  
Le clin d'oeil qui vint appuyer ses mots lui afficha un sourire à la fois amusé et timide. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassant tendrement, se délectant sans pudeur de la douceur de ses lèvres, elle répondit à voix basse :  
« Ho oui ... ne t'inquiètes pas ...  
\- Qui t'a dit que je m'inquiétais ! » lança-t-il résolument joueur.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Les mains de Genesis serrèrent les siennes quelques secondes, voulant la retenir, mais elle se leva quand même, bien décidée à aller prendre une bonne douche. Il resta assis sur le lit quelques minutes, le regard braqué sur le ciel qui prenait ses teintes crépusculaires, et il sourit malgré lui, réalisant à quel point il pouvait se sentir bien en cet instant précis. Il avait réussi à l'approcher, la toucher enfin, et ce qu'ils avaient partagé, allait bien au-delà de ses espérances. Là, dans cette chambre, sur ce lit, il était heureux.

.

* * *

.


	8. Errance

**.MeliorSilverdjane:** Non rassure-toi, ça risque d'être juste un peu ... tendu ... XD Sur cette fic j'ai opté pour une relation non classique, tu verras bien par la suite ;)

 **.Milyi:** Hello ma ravagée du cerveau ! XD Oui mes OC traversent toujours des événements pas très sympas ... mais tu me connais. Le monde des Bisounours c'est pas mon style ! mdr Merciii pour les scène d'action ! J'ai toujours peur de les louper, tu le sais également ! :) Sexy Bomb ... dis-moi, tu ne l'as pas déjà donné à un Roi des Elfes ce surnom ? ;p Oui Genesis et elle sont mimis ... je les aime beaucoup ainsi, ils ont une relation toute singulière ... Ouais tu vas payer des droits d'auteur à Dreamworks toi ! XD YOU ARE THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD (heuu descends du Titanic ... ;p) ! Gloire à Toi ! mdr

 **.Amandine505 :** ouais tu auras juste un petit mot en début de ce chapitre-ci na ! ;p Après tu sais que mes MP sont ouverts ! En tout cas MERCI beaucoup pour tes lectures ! Je sais que c'est pas évident pour toi, mais tu le fais quand même, donc THANKS ! J'espère que les chapitres à venir te combleront tout autant !

 _ **.**_

 _ **MERCI pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **Enjoy et BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

La détonation retentit en échos dans la pièce, suivit d'une autre, puis d'un autre. Les balles fusaient comme des torpilles miniatures à travers l'espace, et chacune d'elle touchait la cible. Syla vida son chargeur à une vitesse folle, et il était clair que, elle qui n'aimait pas les armes à feu, était une tireuse d'élite. Il avait fallu la mort d'une amie et un traumatisme sanglant pour qu'elle se découvre ce talent. Ses sens qui s'étaient encore accrus, avaient leur lot de bienfaits, son acuité exceptionnelle en faisait partie. Elle rechargea dans un geste vif et mécanique, et les cibles suivantes apparurent dans le décors holographiques. Elle continua son entraînement sans sourciller. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans les manoeuvres et exercices virtuels, quel qu'ils soient, pour oublier, pour faire quelque chose, pour éviter de sombrer dans la folie. Genesis et elle partageaient de nombreux moments mémorables, mais rien n'arrivait à éteindre totalement le feu qui couvait en elle. Cette rage insatiable, ce désir de sang et de vengeance. Elle entendit la voix d'Angeal grésiller dans les haut-parleurs et lui dire :  
« Parfait Syla, encore un beau carton. Tu peux arrêter, je crois que le tir n'est plus un problème pour toi ... »  
Elle rengaina son arme, souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage. La décollant passablement de la sueur qui commençait à maculer sa peau. Faisant un mouvement circulaire de la nuque pour se détendre, elle posa ses mains sur les hanches et déclara :  
« Active le programme du corps à corps en ce cas ...  
\- Syla ... cela fait des heures, des jours que tu ne quittes plus cet endroit ... répondit la voix d'Angeal réellement anxieuse.  
\- Et ? Tu as mieux à me proposer ? Non ? Alors envoie le programme s'il te plaît ...  
\- Syla, je te parle en tant que supérieur, tu vas épuiser tes ressources et tu seras HS pour les missions réelles ...  
\- Et tu me promets de ne pas perdre d'autres coéquipiers en étant en pleine forme ? » lâcha-t-elle presque hargneuse, les mots sortant péniblement entre ses dents serrées.  
Le silence qui s'ensuivit la conforta dans ses pensées.  
« Active le programme Angeal ! » aboya-t-elle en faisant un geste sec du bras, balayant le vide dans un bruit vif.  
Angeal soupira longuement, et elle vit les panneaux scintiller pour changer de situation. Elle se retrouva dans la simulation de protection d'un réacteur. Son regard cilla, elle ressentit un froid énorme lui dévorer la poitrine, et elle coula un regard noir en direction de la salle de contrôle. Elle savait qu'il avait fait exprès. Une façon à lui peut-être, de lui donner une leçon. Elle serra les poings de rage, et se mettant en position de défense elle le provoqua :  
« Soit Angeal, si tu veux jouer à ça ... »  
Le programme s'activa et elle entra dans la bataille sans même souffler un instant. Ses muscles secs fendaient les airs comme des lames agiles. Trouvant le second souffle nécessaire à chaque fois qu'un adversaire lui barrait le passage, elle n'était plus qu'une arme. Un objet de mort sans états d'âme, sans humanité, juste une entité vouée au combat que plus rien n'atteignait quand elle se lançait dans la bataille. Il n'y avait plus de pensées néfastes, plus de questionnements stériles. Il n'y avait que l'application méthodique de ce qu'elle avait appris, ajoutant dans cet apprentissage le façonnement de ce qui vivait en elle. Ce fut long, douloureux, épuisant, mais elle avait appris à tirer l'émergence de ses « pouvoirs » vers un stade conscient et volontaire. Une infime partie compte tenue de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, et sentait encore parfois, mais en voyant les résultats, elle était assez fière d'elle. Ce caisson virtuel où elle perdait ses heures, avait forgé l'acier qu'elle était devenue. Et elle n'avait cure de ce que les autres pensaient ou disaient. Elle s'était complètement coupée du monde réel, se donnant l'impression de n'être qu'un esprit errant la plupart du temps, qui ne reprenait vie que quand elle se battait ou faisait l'amour avec son beau guerrier aux cheveux de feu. Tout aussi véridique, elle se fichait pas mal également de ce qu'Angeal, Sephiroth et même Genesis, qui l'étudiaient en silence derrière la grande vitre sans teint, pouvaient cogiter la concernant. Dans cet endroit il n'y avait qu'elle, qu'elle face à ses démons, ses adversaires nimbés d'obscurs fantômes qui prenaient des visages sans essence, au fur et à mesure que les programmes défilaient. Et elle se faisait un malin plaisir à les tailler en pièces. Son exutoire salutaire craquait entre ses doigts, comme les vertèbres du malheureux hologramme dont elle broyait les cervicales d'une main ferme à présent.  
« Impressionnant ... dit Sephiroth analysant la situation.  
\- Non .. suicidaire Seph ... répondit Angeal qui soupira en fermant les yeux de dépit.  
\- Je ne pense pas, je crois au contraire qu'elle a plus de désir de vivre en cet instant, qu'elle ne l'a dans les autres moments de ses journées ...  
\- Pas tous les moments Seph ... » murmura Genesis, pensif, dont les sourcils légèrement froncés, prouvaient sa contrariété. Lui aussi analysait férocement les données qui se déroulaient devant eux, dans un ballet des plus morbide.  
L'argenté le regarda, apparemment surpris par ses mots. Genesis le fixa un instant et il comprit. Sephiroth se sentit étrangement mal, bizarrement en colère. Etait-ce cela la jalousie ? Il riva à nouveau son attention sur le corps souple et musculeux de Syla qui ne cessait de bondir comme un chat sauvage, et qui réduisait au silence tous les ennemis qu'elle croisait. Elle le fascinait sur pas mal d'aspects, et il se demandait à quel point elle pouvait être différente dans d'autres occasions. Il se fit alors une promesse, il regarda Genesis avec un petit sourire presque mesquin, et ce dernier en frémit tant il voyait l'éclair de malice qui animait ses iris félins.  
« Elle mettra en danger chaque escouade qui l'accompagnera, son côté kamikaze qui s'est accru depuis la dernière mission devient un problème.  
\- Pas pour moi Angeal. Si tous les membres du SOLDAT se battaient avec cette rage il n'y aurait plus de terroristes depuis un moment. La guerre contre Utaï aurait durée la moitié de ce que nous avons dû endurer, dit Sephiroth pragmatique, bien conscient de remuer un passé que tous les trois ne voulaient pas se remémorer sans raison.  
\- Tu es fou ... la rage n'a jamais gardé les guerrier en vie, elle pousse à des erreurs grossières, objecta Angeal d'un sage réalisme en croisant ses bras sur son torse de façon posée.  
\- Alors quoi ? Tu comptes l'enfermer pendant longtemps, tu sais ce que ça fera, elle deviendra de plus en plus incontrôlable. Les inhibiteurs d'Hollander fonctionnent, mais pour combien de temps Angeal ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les drogues sont assimilées par l'organisme à un moment ou un autre. Si ses étranges capacités explosent au sein de la Tour, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ... nous ne pourrons plus la couvrir, la protéger ... déclara Sephiroth réellement soucieux pour le coup, réalisant lui-même en cet instant la portée de ses paroles.  
\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi alors ? Je peux pas la mettre dans un autre groupe, la plupart des Secondes Classe la rejettent, ils en ont peur pour au moins soixante dix pour cent d'entre eux, et je les comprends. Et à présent Zack va bientôt passer Première Classe, ses états de service parlent pour lui. Lazard pense lui donner une promotion bientôt. Elle se retrouvera seule ...  
\- Alors il faut lui donner une promotion également ! Enonça Genesis qui la regardait se battre avec une certaine admiration, voire même une authentique béatitude tant son sourire tendre ne voulait décidément pas se décoller de son visage. Ce qui irritait secrètement l'argenté à ses côtés.  
\- Impossible ! La dernière mission a été un échec, enfin, à moitié ... Lazard ne pourra pas couvrir une promotion dans ces conditions, fit Angeal logique au possible.  
\- Et ? ShinRa l'a bien propulsé dans la Seconde Classe alors qu'elle ne faisait même pas parti du SOLDAT, non ?  
\- C'était différent, elle était inconnue, à présent c'est une chose qui ne pourra se faire aussi aisément, autrement il risque de se retrouver avec une mutinerie menée par des recrues désabusées qui demanderont « Justice ». Non, ce serait alors bien pire pour elle ... ».  
Angeal soupira à nouveau, et il riva sur elle un regard d'une tristesse absolue. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir la sortir de cette situation. Il braqua son attention sur Genesis et il demanda :  
« Comment ça se passe Gen ... ? Je veux dire ... hors SOLDAT ...  
\- Ho ... ça se passe plutôt bien, je partage vraiment de bons moments avec elle, notre relation est plutôt ... étrange … répondit Genesis pensif, à la limite du rêveur ».

 _« Soit il enlève cet air débile de son visage, soit je vais finir par le claquer !»_ pensa alors Sephiroth soudainement, comme si une voix venait de fuser à travers son esprit. C'était vrai ceci-dit, l'expression de Genesis le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, comme à l'étroit dans son propre corps. Tuant à la limite du possible l'envie de hurler qui le possédait d'un seul coup, il lança plus acide qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
« Etrange ? Toi alors tu as des qualificatifs particuliers pour décrire une relation intime.  
\- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas d'autres mots Seph ... avoua Genesis réalisant la situation. Nous sommes très très proches, mais je sens en elle une réserve qui bride certains partages. Je crois que son accident, que son étrangeté, la minent. Elle se pose beaucoup de questions, et elle a cette espèce de mélancolie à faire frémir, presque à la limite du suicidaire ... j'ai peur pour elle souvent ... » avoua-t-il en un murmure en se souvenant de certaines scènes, qui passèrent devant ses yeux dans un film diffus.

Un matin il l'avait trouvé éveillée bien avant lui, droite et fixe devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. En se levant il avait remarqué les doigts crispés sur ses bras, au point de faire apparaître des marque sur ses chairs. Et quand il vit son regard, l'appréhension sans nom qui le submergea, l'avait fait frémir au plus haut point. La Mako, bien que brillante dans leur regard respectif, brûlait littéralement dans ses iris jaunes totalement transformés. Ce qu'elle dégageait était désagréable tant l'énergie qui grouillait autours d'elle, était oppressante. Elle avait mit de longues secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il l'appelait, et elle avait même sursauté quand elle avait repris ses esprits. La flamme bleue dans ses yeux avait baissé d'intensité, et son sourire fut d'un seul coup plus chaleureux que jamais. La voix d'Angeal le sortit de ce rappel alarmant.  
« Voilà c'est bien ce que je pensais, donc impossible de la réintégrer dans un autre groupe ! S'exclama le grand brun qui ne changerait plus d'avis à présent.  
\- Alors nous n'avons qu'à la prendre avec nous ! Proposa Sephiroth qui avait un index pensif posé sur la bouche. On ne nous refusera pas l'aide d'une Seconde Classe pour certaines de nos missions. Et honnêtement Angeal, vu l'énergie qu'elle met dans ces entraînements, je n'ose imaginer ce que ce sera devant de vrais ennemis. En un sens, la mort de Clarisse est peut-être la meilleure chose qui nous soit jamais arrivée depuis le début de cette histoire ... »  
Angeal et Genesis le regardèrent en silence, quelque peu dégoûtés par son esprit calculateur. Pourtant, même si il le cachait, ils savaient pertinemment les émotions qu'il avait pour elle. Après tout, jamais Sephiroth ne s'était abaissé à surveiller un membre du SOLDAT blessé, et encore moins en être aussi proche. Il sourit mystérieusement en détaillant Syla qui se démenait comme une belle diablesse dans la salle d'entraînement, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement bref, mais que trop audible, s'élève. Les trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle, et Angeal arrêta le programme de suite alors que plusieurs alarmes passaient au rouge. Syla était haletante, un genou à terre, et apparemment elle souffrait beaucoup. Elle essaya de se redresser mais ils l'entendirent jurer avec force :  
« Et merde ! Pas maintenant ... »  
Quand elle releva le regard vers la salle de contrôle, ses yeux jaunes brillaient presque d'un feu propre. La Mako bleue cédant la place à une lumière mordorée comme une flamme, comme si de l'or liquide et incandescent avait englouti ses iris. Les trois hommes vinrent la rejoindre presque au pas de course. Passant la porte rapidement, prenant soin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons tout de même, ils la rejoignirent et l'encerclèrent de leurs corps massifs. La jeune-femme se releva lentement, ses membres tremblants comme des feuilles mortes sur le point de rompre.  
« Syla ? As-tu pris les inhibiteurs aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Genesis très inquiet.  
Elle secoua la tête, et avoua d'une voix sèche :  
« Non! J'en ai assez ... assez d'être l'esclave de cette chose, de ces pilules .. j'ai voulu essayer, mais mes blessures se sont réveillées, j'ai ... j'ai mal ... »  
Elle s'essuya le front d'un revers de la manche, épongeant tant bien que mal la sueur qui perlait à grosses gouttes sur son visage, puis reprenant son souffle elle grimaça. Avec un humour noir déroutant, elle sortit comme si de rien n'était :  
« Au moins ça met un terme au questionnement de ma possible réintégration ... n'est-ce pas ? »  
Ils se raidirent tous les trois. Elle les avaient entendu. Elle eut un sourire tiré, puis elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, refusant de leur adresser la parole pour l'instant. Fermant ainsi tout accès. Elle voulait juste être tranquille. Elle rejoignit son appartement pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle ne supportait pas de sentir la transpiration et n'avait aucune envie d'utiliser celle des vestiaires.  
« Ses capacités sont de plus en plus inquiétantes ... mission ou pas ... je crois qu'il va devenir très difficile pour nous de cacher tout ceci à ShinRa encore longtemps ... » exprima Angeal taciturne, fixant un point invisible sur le sol devant lui.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions muettes, il laissa ses deux amis en plan. D'un pas décidé il prit les chemins des habitations des recrues. Il fallait qu'il ait un discussion avec elle, au plus vite. Il prit sa suite, et attendit une bonne demi-heure avant d'aller frapper à sa porte.

Il cogna trois fois, et entendit la voix de Syla, héler de derrière la surface close :  
« Entre Angeal ! »  
Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, et entrant sans attendre, il demanda avant même d'être totalement à l'intérieur :  
« Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?  
\- C'est simple, Genesis entre sans frapper depuis quelque temps, quant à Sephiroth, pour lui tout lui semble acquis, souvent il n'attend pas ma réponse avant de passer le seuil. Il ne restait que toi avec pareil parfum ... »  
Quand il posa les yeux sur elle, il s'avoua avec une certaine difficulté qu'elle était parfaitement à son goût tout de même. Elle s'était changé en civil, jean et top moulant comme souvent, avec ses boots à talons et ses cheveux lâchés, elle faisait un peu « bad girl », et ça lui allait à ravir. D'ailleurs son humeur s'y prêtait. Elle avait dans les bras un grand manteau en cuir sombre un peu comme ceux de Genesis et Sephiroth, apparemment sur le départ.  
« Il faut que nous parlions Syla ...  
\- Arrête … on dirait un petit copain sur le point de rompre Angeal ... lança-t-elle en soupirant agacée.  
\- Tu as fini oui ? Je te parle en tant qu'instructeur et supérieur là ! » trancha-t-il d'une voix ferme.  
Les yeux à présent imprégnés de Mako, Syla aiguisa légèrement le regard, puis baissant la tête en faisant un pas en avant, elle jeta presque théâtralement son manteau sur son fauteuil. Angeal usait rarement de son autorité, mais quand il le faisait, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas entrer dans une confrontation directe. Il avait largement les moyens de calmer ses ardeurs.  
« Alors je t'écoute ! »  
Angeal voyait à son comportement que les sautes d'humeur dont elle faisait preuve, risquaient fort de leur causer de graves problèmes. Le traumatisme de sa dernière mission avait marqué au fer rouge ses chairs et son esprit. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fermant ainsi toutes négociations à venir.  
« Tu as entendu ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure ?  
\- Oui ... je n'y peux rien, certaines choses échappent à mon contrôle … répondit-elle avec un geste désinvolte qui souligna son oreille droite.  
\- Tu DOIS prendre ce qu'Hollander t'a fait parvenir tu entends !  
\- Afin de quoi Angeal ?! De me cacher ?! De mentir sur ce que je suis ?! Je suis lassée de tout cela ! C'est la ShinRa qui en est la cause ! Pas moi ! Si ces salauds n'avaient pas injecté autant de poisons dans mon organisme, je n'en serai pas là actuellement ! Alors quoi ? Je dois mourir ici, enfermée dans une cage de béton ?!  
\- Non ... soupira Angeal qui savait qu'elle avait raison.  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir un peu normale ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème ...  
\- Si Angeal ... si justement, le problème est là ... » affirma-t-elle une naissance de larme dans les yeux.  
Elle inspira à fond, et laissant pendre ses bras mollement le long de son corps dans une attitude d'abattement total, elle continua :  
« J'en ai assez de rester enfermée...  
\- Tu oublies que tu as failli mourir Syla ... l'accident que tu as eu était loin d'être anodin, on a failli te perdre bon sang ! Tu vas trop vite, tu ne prends pas le temps de te remettre convenablement. Tu es en convalescence bordel !»  
Elle le regarda, surprise, légèrement troublée par sa voix qui prenait des tonalités qu'elle ne lui connaissait que peu. Entre un grognement sourd et une colère refoulée, une tension bloquée dans la gorge qui voulait dire tellement. La surprise passée, elle reprit son attitude insolente, puis avec un rictus acerbe et elle siffla presque entre ses dents :  
« Oui alors que Clarisse elle y est restée .. pour elle plus besoin de temps n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ça suffit avec ça ! Elle avait choisi d'intégré le SOLDAT, choisi cette vie ! Elle est morte en faisant ce qu'elle aimait et son devoir ! Nous avons tous perdus des hommes et des amis aux combats Syla, ça n'empêchera pas la terre de continuer à tourner ! »  
Le regard incendiaire qu'elle lui jeta le coupa. Elle le fixa longuement en essayant de canaliser la vague lancinante de hargne qui montait en elle, et finit par dire :  
« Alors tu m'autorises à partir en mission ?  
\- Non ! Pas avec des Seconde Classe en tout cas. Tu es trop instable pour que je te laisse en liberté non surveillée ... J'ai pas envie que tu me plantes une escouade juste parce que tu as besoin de te défouler ! Je vais essayer de t'insérer dans des missions de routine des Première Classe ... mais je ne te garantis pas que ce sera souvent ...»  
Elle respira un bon coup, essayant de calmer ce qui menaçait d'exploser. D'un geste sec elle prit son manteau et se dirigeant vers lui, elle dégoisa :  
« Très bien ! En ce cas je vais me trouver d'autres distractions ! »  
Il la retint par le bras, ses doigts scellant un étau particulier sur ses biceps tendus, et sérieux il déclara :  
« On a tous eu peur pour toi Syla ... réellement ... peux-tu seulement prendre en compte ceci au lieu de te focaliser sur le passé ... cela fait plus d'un mois que tout ceci est arrivé ...  
\- Trois mois Angeal - le coupa-t-elle – ça fait trois mois jour pour jour ... »  
Angeal se tut, il comprenait mieux à présent son état. C'était le genre d'anniversaire qui hantait dans une agonie sourde. Ce genre de fantôme mettait longtemps avant de céder la place. Il lui relâcha le bras, et alors qu'elle sortait il fit en un murmure :  
« Fais attention à toi Syla ... je t'en prie ...  
\- Oui papa ! Promis ! » son ton était glacial, mais l'absence qui s'ensuivit fut pire pour lui.  
Il ne voulait pas perdre une autre recrue, pas la perdre Elle surtout. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à lutter contre cet instinct de protection inexplicable qu'il avait envers elle, aussi fort, voir plus, que celui qu'il avait pour Zack.  
 _ _« Cela doit sûrement venir du fait que c'est une femme, et qu'en homme basique je raisonne toujours avec des pensées désuètes ... »__ pensa-t-il avec un peu d'humour noir.  
Il sortit à son tour et vit sa silhouette disparaître derrière la porte de l'ascenseur, peut-être aurait-il voulu lui dire plus, un sentiment d'urgence lui empoignant le ventre.

.

* * *

.

Syla appuya son dos dans le fond de l'ascenseur, d'autres recrues entraient et sortaient suivant les étages, personne ne faisait attention à elle, comme d'habitude. Elle aurait pu se fondre dans les murs que cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Clarisse était la seule qui avait pris ce risque, de la côtoyer, de l'aimer, d'être là pour elle.  
 _ _« Non ... Genesis l'a fait aussi ... d'une manière que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer possible ... »__  
Elle fronça les sourcils alors que pour une énième fois l'ascenseur s'arrêtait dans un à coup amorti. Genesis, voilà bien une énigme qui se présentait à elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à concevoir qu'un être comme lui puisse la voir elle, s'intéresser à elle. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir au rez-de-chaussée, donnant sur l'immense escalier qui menait à la grande entrée principale. L'imposant hall n'était pas encore totalement désert. Quelques secrétaires et autres coursiers s'activaient ci et là pour finir leur travail avant l'heure de fermeture totale. Le président acceptaient les heures supplémentaires, mais la tour était verrouillée entièrement à partir de vingt et une heure, seuls les membres du SOLDATS et autre Turks ou scientifiques, avaient les « clés » pour entrer. Elle descendit les marches et sortit, toujours plongée dans ses réflexions. Une goutte de pluie la tira temporairement de son exil intérieur, et elle leva les yeux. C'était une fine pluie d'automne, celle qui précède l'hiver et le froid, qui vous caresse encore tendrement dans une atmosphère tiède étrangement chaleureuse. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et respira à plein poumon l'air du dehors. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle croupissait dans ces locaux ? Dix semaines ? Douze ? Trop de temps en tous cas. Tout comme un oiseau en cage l'enfermement la rendait folle, elle qui avait toujours vécu au grand air. Pourtant Lazard lui avait octroyé certains « droits » après son accident, en un sens, elle s'était elle-même auto-emprisonnée. Faut-il être stupide quand même non ?! Cependant à part les missions, qu'avait-elle à faire d'autre ? Traîner dans les rues de Midgar ? La belle affaire. Ce soir, c'est bien ce qu'elle avait décidé de mettre à exécution pourtant. Une voiture klaxonna en passant, les roues faisant ce bruit caractéristique de flaque écrasée et d'eau qui crisse. Le soir tombant, les lumières de la ville se mettaient à poindre le bout de leurs faisceaux, alimentées par les réacteurs Mako qui brillaient comme des phares dans la nuit en périphérie de la cité. Le secteur 1 était un bon « quartier », chic si on prend en considération les autres secteurs de cette capitale qui semblait constamment en sursis. Elle commença à marcher dans les rues, passant les ponts et autres places, évoluant à l'aveuglette, marchant juste pour marcher, pour se vider l'esprit. Elle sentit ballotter au fond de la poche droite de son manteau un petit flacon en plastique, là où les précieuses pilules d'Hollander siégeaient, invisibles. Il avait trouvé le moyen de transformer le liquide sous forme poudreuse, transformant la « potion magique » en comprimés, plus facile à prendre et à dissimuler surtout. Elle referma les doigts dessus essayant de chasser le sentiment de haine qui menaçait de la consumer à tout instant. Un affiche de Loveless remit Genesis sur le fil de ses pensées, et elle s'arrêta devant. Ce n'est pas tant l'affiche en elle-même qui avait arrêté ses pas, mais plus ce qu'elle évoquait. L'homme aux cheveux flamboyants, brillant au soleil comme un cuivre épuré de tous défauts, s'imposa à son esprit. Ses yeux bleus tapissaient le moindre recoin de ses songes. Elle soupira, ignorant superbement la fine pluie qui lui tombait dessus. Elle revit ces instants magiques avec lui, ces instants uniques. Ils se complétaient bien, même si elle se trouvait toujours misérable à côté de lui. Machinalement elle porta un index pensif sur la cicatrice sur sa tempe, qui courait presque jusqu'au milieu de sa joue, et elle se dit qu'il devait être fou. Elle aimait sa présence, sentir son odeur à ses côtés, la chaleur qu'il lui apportait. Ils se voyaient sans se museler l'un l'autre, il était totalement libre, et étrangement c'est ce qui devait faire sa « fidélité ». Elle savait tout de lui, il ne lui cachait rien, et vu qu'elle n'était pas disposée à entamer une relation sérieuse, au point de demander ce que beaucoup demandent, elle le laissait être ce qu'il était. Un bel oiseau de feu dans toute sa splendeur, un oiseau qui faisait de son monde cruel et froid, un merveilleux nid douillet. Sa façon de parader et son abominable assurance la faisait sourire bien des fois, car elle savait. Elle savait que toute cette mascarade en public cachait quelqu'un de bien plus profond dans la vie côté pile. Elle sourit bêtement, oui il savait la rendre heureuse, ces doux moments éphémères qu'elle gardait en elle comme le plus précieux des joyaux. Son esprit s'aventura alors sur des chemins plus tortueux, et elle se posa la question fatidique qui tôt ou tard devait s'imposer à son esprit .  
 _ _« Est-ce que l'on s'aime ? De cet amour unique et grisant ? Est-ce cela l'amour ? »__  
Elle savait qu'elle donnerait mille fois sa vie pour lui, tant il l'avait sauvé et protégé. Tant il lui avait donné sans retenue, à elle, la plus bizarre des recrues du SOLDAT. C'était étrange. Elle avait toujours été ainsi. Elle avait cette curieuse tendance à mesurer son taux d'affection pour une personne, de façon proportionnelle au don de sa vie qu'elle pourrait éventuellement lui faire. Genesis était en tête actuellement, mais elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle en ferait de même pour Angeal ... et même ce pédant de Séphiroth.

Il l'agaçait tant parfois, ce Général, ce Monsieur Perfection en toutes situations, que ça devenait presque un jeu, elle le savait. Son regard se fit étrangement triste, quand elle réalisa à quel point elle pouvait tout de même se sentir seule malgré tout. Il y avait toujours ce manque cruel niché dans son cœur, un manque inextricable. Et ce soir il prenait la taille d'un gouffre entier. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, commençant à frissonner dans la nuit. Elle remonta le col de son manteau, et reprenant sa route solitaire elle s'enfonça dans les ruelles du secteur où elle était. Les lumières de la ville se reflétaient sur les pavés sombres, elle repassa devant le restaurant où elle avait mangé avec Angeal, elle chercha le chat du regard mais il n'était pas là. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Un bruit de pas feutré, sourd, discret, qui la suivait comme son ombre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide par dessus son épaule, mais rien. Qui que ce soit, il ou elle était doué.  
 _ _« Pas grave, j'aviserais au besoin ... je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'on me veut ... mais je ne suis pas disposée à faire des concessions ... »__ se dit-elle en haussant les épaules et continuant son avancée.  
Un clignotement fushia et bleu dans un coin plongé dans la pénombre, attira son attention. Un bar musical ouvert assez tôt, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle savait que les débuts de soirée étaient tranquilles dans ce genre d'endroit, et que l'atmosphère se réchauffait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Vu qu'elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait réellement faire de sa carcasse, elle prit cette direction après une légère hésitation. Quand elle entra les quelques âmes présentes regardèrent dans sa direction, mais ils détournèrent vite le regard. Faut dire que la Mako avait tendance à émettre une certaine énergie propre, et les yeux des membres du SOLDAT avaient une lueur bleutée qui les faisaient ressembler à des feux follets diffus. Ceux qui arboraient un tel regard, étaient catalogués comme dangereux. Mortellement dangereux. Tout le monde savait que les soldats de la ShinRa étaient soumis à un traitement spécial qui les rendaient surhumains. Tellement même, que parfois, cela dérapait sévèrement, et qu'ils perdaient toute trace d'humanité. Il y avait des légendes urbaines sur certains membres, qui se seraient transformés en véritable monstre, dans le sens littéral du terme.  
Le bar était un espace assez confiné, malgré la piste de danse centrale qui était juste éclairée par un spot bleu d'une lueur apaisante. Des tables entouraient le « dancefloor », et un bar dans le fond prenant la longueur du mur, abritait une foule incalculable de verres et de bouteilles, éclairés par le bas, faisant un mur de lumière translucide et parfois coloré. Elle s'avança directement vers le barman qui la dévisagea étrangement, et avant qu'elle ne s'en agace, elle commanda d'une voix peu amène.  
« Mauvaise journée ? Demanda le barman qui semblait vouloir entamer la conversation.  
\- Oui on peut dire ça ... » répondit-elle simplement en enlevant son manteau.  
Quand il lui posa le verre, dont le liquide ambré dansait voluptueusement entre les parois brillantes, elle le prit sans dire un mot de plus et alla s'installer dans un coin, face à l'entrée et dos au mur. C'était un placement stratégique, même là son entraînement ne la quittait plus. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le rebord du verre de façon pensive, et elle réalisa qu'elle était devenu un parfait prototype de ce qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Cette pensée la fit souffrir, mais rien ne vint perturbé son visage parfaitement inexpressif. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, et se brûlant l'œsophage elle but cul sec sous l'œil médusé du barman qui vit son signe pour en avoir un autre. Il hocha la tête et lui apporta sa commande. Une musique agréable, un peu jazzie, s'élevait des hauts parleurs incrustés dans les plafonds et les piliers encadrant la piste de danse. Elle posa son manteau sur la banquette, et se calant confortablement, elle étendit ses bras pour les poser sur le dossier, rejetant sa tête en arrière elle la cala contre le mur, et elle laissa l'alcool faire son effet. Se laissant totalement dériver sur la musique. Les petits fourmillements familiers vinrent lui parcourir le corps et la détendre. Il n'y avait que ça qui arrivait à l'apaiser en ce moment, cela amoindrissait les douleurs, toutes les douleurs. Ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes, et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Elle vida l'autre verre lentement, résolument décidée à broyer du noir. Elle vit les clients entrer un par un, et elle se laissa le droit de les observer. Les vas et viens donnait lieu à une danse étrange où les protagonistes ne se connaissaient que peu bien souvent. Elle vit des couples, des groupe d'amis, et elle se dit qu'elle devait réellement faire tâche ici, toute seule, mais encore une fois cette pensée se noya dans une autre. Quand il commença à y avoir un peu plus de monde le barman lui demanda gentiment de céder la place à un groupe imposant qui venait d'entrer. Elle ne formalisa pas et alla trouver un tabouret au bar. Là elle recommanda un verre, cela faisait le quatrième de la soirée, et elle n'avait pas mangé. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner, et la musique, plus entraînante à présent, l'appelait comme le chant des sirènes au loin. Vu le monde qui évoluait déjà sur la piste, elle pourrait bien se fondre dans la masse, et elle fermerait sûrement les yeux pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop dérangés par ses iris phosphorescents. C'est ce qu'elle fit, et après de longues minutes langoureuses au fil des notes, elle revint se commander un autre verre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait dépasser ses limites.

Portant le breuvage à ses lèvres, un gars lui poussa le coude, lui faisant ainsi renverser en partie le contenu. Il s'excusa en pouffant, et elle ne releva pas, elle ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard. Est-ce cela qui l'offusqua ? Il parla à son compagnon de beuverie et il lui lança :  
« Alors ma jolie ?! On est trop bien pour vouloir nous adresser la parole ? »  
Elle riva ses yeux sur lui, et son visage blêmit. Il se recula un peu, et son copain sortit dédaigneux :  
« Encore une pétasse du SOLDAT ! Ces gonzesses sont aussi frigides que des mortes ! »  
Le sang de Syla ne fit qu'un tour, pas forcément pour l'injure qu'il lui portait directement, mais la nomination du qualificatif « morte » la renvoya directement à Clarisse. Lui faire offense à elle, par contre, là ça ne passerait pas. Elle posa son verre très calmement, et fixant l'homme elle demanda :  
« Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne pense pas que nous nous connaissions.  
\- Pas besoin ! Les chiennes de la ShinRa sont toutes les mêmes ! Grassement payées pour intoxiquer le monde, et parader comme des saintes ni touche par la suite ! Vous ... »  
Mais il fut coupé par un coup de poing bien exécuté qui le fit tomber de son assise. L'action avait été trop rapide pour la plupart des gens présents. Elle avait poussé l'homme qui lui faisait barrage, et d'un magnifique crochet du gauche elle avait envoyé valser le second qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol dur. Hébété il essayait de se relever, en titubant, et Syla lui jeta à la figure :  
« Avant d'insulter quelqu'un soit avisé de l'ascendant qu'il a sur toi, sale porc ! »  
Le premier gars vint aider son collègue à se redresser, et ils ne revinrent pas à la charge. Quand elle se retourna pour prendre son verre le barman lui dit d'un ton assez aimable :  
« Je pense qu'ils y réfléchiront dorénavant ... »  
Elle lui répondit d'un sourire franc, et il en fut visiblement touché. Elle se pencha par dessus le bar et lui demanda gentiment :  
« Je voudrai prendre l'air, vous me gardez mon verre s'il vous plaît ? »  
Le serveur hocha la tête avec un sympathique « bien entendu » et elle prit l'issue de secours, histoire de prendre le frais, pour faire baisser la pression qui tanguait dans ses veines.  
La pluie s'était arrêtée, et une buée dense s'extirpait de sa bouche quand elle respirait. Elle regarda l'unique lampadaire qui éclairait la ruelle et une nuée de moustiques voletait autour de l'ampoule en un essaim désordonné. A peine plus bruyant qu'un souffle, mais elle l'entendit, elle eut juste le temps de s'avancer pour échapper à l'attaque. La chose qui avait essayer de l'atteindre se ficha dans le mur derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour le voir. Une seringue hypodermique. Son cœur s'emballa quand elle analysa la situation, on ne voulait pas la tuer, mais l'enlever, ce qui était pour elle bien pire. Une autre suivit sa jumelle quelques secondes après, elle l'évita tout aussi aisément. Elle riva ses yeux vers le ciel, et voyant la hauteur du mur pour arriver au toit plane du bar, elle jugea que c'était jouable. D'un magnifique bond elle arriva tout en haut, et de son promontoire elle regarda les alentours. Tel un prédateur scrutant son terrain de chasse, elle posa un pied sur le parapet de quelques centimètres qui bordait la toiture, prête à bondir. Des ombres, seulement des ombres, mais l'une d'entre elle eut le malheur de bouger. Elle se retrouva derrière elle en peu de temps, et d'un geste vif elle lui attrapa la tête et lui brisa la nuque. Il y eut un bruit morbide et le corps tomba sans vie. Elle se pencha au-dessus, et elle vit que l'homme étendu était habillé en civil, mais que son arme était trop sophistiquée pour pouvoir se l'acheter sur le marché courant. Ramassant le fusil elle regarda les alentours, et fit appel à sa vue perçante. Il devait sûrement y avoir d'autres personnes, pourquoi un homme seul l'attaquerait, ici, maintenant, et surtout avec de telles munitions ? Elle vit des mouvements sur deux toits plus loin, et elle se lança à leur poursuite, elle entendit alors grésiller dans un talkie-walkie :  
« Arrêtez-la bordel ! Et je le veux vivante vous m'entendez ?! »  
 _ _« Cette voix ... je l'ai déjà entendu ... »__ se dit Syla en coursant ses agresseurs.  
Les deux hommes se séparèrent, et elle prit en chasse le plus proche. Alors qu'il cavalait comme un lapin, excitant ainsi chez elle son instinct de chasse, elle lui tomba dessus comme le châtiment céleste. L'attrapant à la gorge elle le plaqua contre une des sorties d'air des toitures qu'ils arpentaient dans la nuit. La tôle grise se déformant dans un tonitruant «bong», et presque dans un rugissement elle demanda :  
« Qui êtes-vous ?! Que me voulez-vous ?! »  
C'est alors qu'elle reconnut un des deux hommes du bar. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et en ricanant il lui répondit :  
« Avalanche te tombera dessus ma petite et quand ils t'auront ... tu regretteras ta venue au monde ...  
\- Avalanche a tué un être qui m'était cher ...  
-Et ? Qu'est-ce une vie contre toutes celles que vous opprimez ? Cracha-t-il entre ses dents la rage au ventre.  
\- Moi je n'opprime personne ! Vous par contre, vous vous en prenez directement à moi, pour quelle raison ?! »  
Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne répondrait pas. Elle vit rouge, elle serra ses doigts sur la peau fine de sa gorge, et son étrange côté obscur gagna du terrain. Ses ongles s'aiguisèrent lentement, pénétrant la chair de l'homme qui commençait à avoir réellement peur. Ses yeux se transformèrent progressivement, ancrant dans le regard de son prisonnier le plus terrible des effroi.  
« Si tu ne me réponds pas je te tue sur-le-champs tu entends ?! feula-t-elle très sérieuse.  
\- Je .. je ne sais pas ... tout ce que je sais c'est que ça a un rapport avec un certain Projet Chimère !  
\- Chimère ? Répéta Syla incrédule, se souvenant qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce mot lors de sa dernière mission. En quoi cela consiste ? Qu'est-ce que ce projet ? Pourquoi a-t-il avoir un rapport avec moi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ... on nous a juste demandé de te capturer. Avalanche a l'air intéressé par ton cas, ils ... » mais une détonation retentit et l'homme expira son dernier souffle avant même d'avoir pu répondre.  
Sa tête pencha en avant alors que le sang qui se faufilait au travers de ses vêtements entachait sa poitrine d'une marque sombre. Elle relâcha le cadavre et dans un geste vif elle essaya de voir qui venait de faire une telle chose. Mais rien. Soit le tireur était déjà parti, soit il avait tiré de trop loin, ce qui signifiait que c'était un sniper. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le corps mou qui gisait au sol, et s'avisant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, elle redescendit silencieusement, profondément troublée. Sentant que son organisme n'arrêtait pas le processus qu'elle connaissait à présent, elle s'inquiéta. Hors de question de rentrer dans cet état, elle pourrait sombrer et tuer à l'aveuglette. Elle fouilla dans ses poches, et elle prit le flacon d'une main tremblante. Ouvrant rapidement en essayant de calmer les soubresauts de ses doigts, elle prit une des pastilles claires et iridescentes, et la plaqua sur sa langue. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût alors que le cachet fondait dans des picotements effervescents désagréables. « Pour une absorbion plus rapide de l'organisme » lui avait dit Hollander. Après à peine plus d'une minute, elle se détendit et son corps semblait être redevenu normal. Elle inspira à fond, terriblement nauséeuse, et quand elle ouvrit la porte pour revenir au bar, la bouffée de chaleur et le bruit ambiant qui l'accueillirent lui firent du bien. Revenant à la place que le barman lui avait gentiment réservée, elle prit son verre et le descendit d'une traite, cette petite escapade l'avait trop dégrisée, il fallait qu'elle recommence son travail de sape avant que l'effet de l'alcool ne disparaisse totalement. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa une chose. Ses doigts cramponnés aux parois de verre, elle pensa :  
 _ _« Ce soir j'ai tué un homme ... un homme. Pas un terroriste, ni un soldat mais... un civil ... »__  
Elle but alors un autre verre sous le visage perplexe du barman qui montrait clairement son désaccord. Elle mit des gils sur le bar, et elle fit avec un signe évasif de la main :  
« Je suis bonne payeuse ne vous inquiétez pas ...  
\- Mademoiselle ce n'est pas pour cela que je m'inquiète ... répondit-il honnête.  
-Quoi ? Vous aussi vous vous prenez pour mon père ? Demanda-t-elle cinglante.  
\- Non. Désolé. »  
Et elle regarda le liquide prendre ses aises dans le récipient. Elle recommença à ressentir les effets qu'elle était venue rechercher en premier lieu dans le bar, et quand elle commença à sentir le sol tanguer un peu sous elle, elle en sourit bêtement. Réalisant qu'elle était devenue un véritable tueur de la ShinRa. Dire qu'elle s'en voulait, serait un euphémisme. Jamais dans sa vie, elle n'avait pensé commettre tel crime un jour.  
 _ _« A présent tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ... c'est fini ... »__ se dit-elle en regardant son reflet déformé sur la surface translucide de son verre.  
Elle alla le porter à ses lèvres quand elle vit une main gantée de noir l'arrêter dans sa course en bouchant le sommet. Elle eut un geste las de la tête, la laissant tomber un peu en avant, et elle gémit presque :  
« Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen d'être tranquille en ce bas monde. ... »  
Elle n'avait pas fait attention à son odeur, ici la pièce était saturée de parfums en tous genres, et que son enivrement ne jouait pas en sa faveur.  
« Je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir Syla ... » dit Sephiroth doucement.  
Elle ne baissa pas le bras pour autant, elle ne le regarda même pas. Elle soupira et dit flegmatique :  
« Tu n'as pas d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire de tes soirées, que de jouer la nounou ? »  
Il eut un petit rictus et répondit sur un ton tout aussi monocorde :  
« Oui en effet, justement je pensais boire un verre en solitaire ... »  
Le serveur arriva vers eux. Il salua Sephiroth et avec un charmant sourire, il lança à la cantonade :  
« La même chose que d'habitude Monsieur ! »  
Syla leva les yeux vers le ciel en soupirant :  
« Sur tous les bars du secteur 1, il fallait que je tombe sur celui où tu es un habitué ...  
\- En fait j'ai plusieurs habitudes, et tout le monde me connaît Syla ... les joies d'être un héros de la ShinRa ... » ses derniers mots étaient tellement emplis d'ironie, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Le serveur apporta un verre où un liquide rouge foncé dansait lentement. Sephiroth le prit et le porta à ses lèvres, quand il eut bu quelques gorgées il le reposa, et sa bouche était à présent presque rouge sang. Ce qui dénotait drôlement avec la blancheur de ses cheveux et de sa peau. Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il fixait un point invisible devant lui. Elle avala son verre d'un trait et il écarquilla les yeux, réellement surpris par sa descente. Elle vit son visage perplexe, puis énonça :  
« Avant que ma vie ne change, j'étais une vraie « fêtarde ». Je n'avais pas beaucoup de revenus, mais Melinda et moi nous écumions les bars à la recherche de choses que nous ne trouvions évidemment jamais. Enfin, elle si, des fois ... Les choses étaient si simples à cette époque, nous vivions presque au jour le jour, et notre amitié nous suffisait, et puis vous êtes arrivés ... les membres du SOLDAT, la ShinRa ... et je m'aperçois à présent comme une vie peut sembler une éternité quand on a perdu certaines choses ...  
\- Cela s'appelle la perte de l'innocence Syla, tôt ou tard nous passons tous par là ... » dit alors Sephiroth en la regardant franchement.  
Ils étaient assis côtes à côtes, légèrement trop près pour elle, alors que le bar était à présent presque plein à craquer. Elle devait lever les yeux pour capter les siens. Ce regard si particulier qui l'envoûtait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Des yeux de prédateur ont rarement un effet apaisant. Et c'est à ça qu'il lui faisait penser. A un grand prédateur, au moins aussi dangereux que ceux qui peuplaient ses canyons d'origine. Pourtant, déjà petite, ils la fascinaient, et elle avait continuellement désobéi pour pouvoir les observer de toujours plus près. Sephiroth avait tendance à lui procurer le même effet, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement par moment. Elle redemanda un autre verre, et elle l'entendit se racler la gorge bruyamment en signe de mécontentement.  
« Vous arrêtez tous à vouloir jouer le rôle de ma conscience ce sir ?! Et t'inquiètes ! Je tiens la distance ...  
\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Les pilules que tu prends auront peut-être des effets que tu ne soupçonnes pas, mélangées à ta boisson. »  
Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Puis haussant les épaules, elle énonça la voix blanche :  
« Au pire je me retrouverai dans le lit d'un inconnu, quelle importance ... peut-être qu'avec un éclairage adéquat il ne verra pas le monstre que je suis ...  
\- Tu mérites quand même mieux non ? Qu'un inconnu imbibé d'alcool ...  
\- Question de point de vue Seph ... d'ailleurs, tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur tes propres conquêtes non ? Le célibat pour un homme comme toi ne doit pas être monnaie courante.  
\- Détrompe-toi. Tu ne sais rien de moi Syla, évites de porter des jugements hâtifs qui pourraient me déplaire.  
\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mettre une fessée ? Lança-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier éloquent.  
\- Qui sait ... je pourrais y prendre plaisir ... » répondit-il parfaitement sûr de lui.  
Il l'énervait fabuleusement quand il prenait cette position de dominance qui lui était naturelle. Quand on le voyait on ne pouvait le concevoir autrement de toutes façons. Avec son corps d'athlète commun aux membres du SOLDAT, sa taille qui dépassait le mètre quatre vingt dix, son habileté au combat qui n'était plus à prouver, et ses yeux ... ses yeux étranges qui ne faisaient pas humain. Alors qu'ils se fixaient en silence, la musique de fond devenant de plus en plus gênante à leur échange, elle serra les doigts sur son verre, son regard cilla, et elle avoua presque dans un souffle, mais assez fort pour que l'ouïe d'un membre du SOLDAT puisse l'entendre :  
« J'ai tué un homme Seph ... »  
Le temps sembla se suspendre alors qu'il prenait en compte toutes les données de sa révélation. Il garda son calme et demanda la voix tendue :  
« Quand ? Comment ... ?  
\- Il y a quelques minutes, juste avant ton arrivée ... je ... j'étais la cible de ..  
\- Tais-toi ! Ordonna-t-il de façon ferme. Pas ici. Montre-moi ! »  
Elle finit son verre et se leva, elle laissa les gils de la note plus un large pourboire, qui donna un sourire ravi au Barman, et elle se faufila à travers la foule et sortit par derrière, Sephiroth sur les talons. Elle resta sur le palier et fit :  
« J'étais sortie prendre l'air après une altercation avec des gars au bar. Je sentais que j'allais perdre le contrôle alors j'ai décidé de prendre le frais. Seulement, dès que je fus dehors j'ai entendit un sifflement étrange et j'ai évité l'impact de ceci ... »  
Elle ramassa la seringue qui était tombée au sol. Sephiroth la prit et l'étudia. Ses yeux de chat se contractèrent, et elle put déceler comme de la colère dans ceux-ci. Elle regarda vers les toitures et elle lança :  
« Suis-moi ! »

.

.

Elle emprunta avec la même aisance le chemin qui l'avait amené sur les cimes de la ville, et elle entendit Sephiroth la suivre sans aucun problème, mais dans un silence impressionnant.  
 _ _« Normal en même temps ! »__ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle l'avait noté en arrivant sur le béton surélevé.  
Une fois en place, elle pointa un index dans la direction qu'elle avait prise et raconta :  
« Il y avait des hommes. Le tireur et deux autres, les mêmes du bar. »  
Elle sauta de toiture en toiture et elle l'amena là où le corps du tireur gisait sans vie. Sephiroth s'accroupit pour voir la carnation à présent froide et avec un sourire machiavélique, il s'extasia presque :  
« Beau travail, c'est une exécution parfaite, il n'a même pas du se sentir mourir. Tu fais du bon boulot ...  
\- J'ai surtout fait une belle connerie ! Enfin bref, suis-moi un peu plus loin. »  
Ils abandonnèrent le corps et elle l'amena à l'autre. Il baignait dans une mare de sang, et Sephiroth prit bien soin de ne pas marcher dedans. Là il fronça les sourcils, pointant un doigt sur la poitrine il leva les yeux vers Syla, et elle répondit à sa question non formulée :  
« Il a été tué par un inconnu, je n'ai pas pu voir qui a fait ça. J'étais en train de le questionner, mais son silence valait de l'or apparemment. »  
Sephiroth se raidit, et se redressant il demanda songeur :  
« Que t'a-t-il dit ?  
\- Qu'Avalanche me voulait, et que j'allais, selon ses dires, en baver sérieusement. Il m'a parlé d'un Projet Chimère et quand j'ai voulu savoir le rapport avec moi, la balle a été plus rapide ... »  
Sephiroth restait de marbre, pourtant chaque muscle de son corps était tendu à l'extrême. Il observa la jeune-femme et réalisa qu'elle devait avoir bien plus d'importance qu'ils le soupçonnaient tous trois. Il prit son cellulaire et composant un numéro, il s'écarta de quelques pas et il dit avec autorité :  
« Tseng ? Deux corps a faire disparaître dans le secteur 1, mais je veux que vous gardiez toutes leurs affaires, je veux aussi savoir qui ils sont et d'où ils peuvent venir. Demande les analyses nécessaires pour que l'on puisse déterminer où ils ont passé les dernière 24 heures. »  
Il y eut quelques secondes de blancs, le temps que Tseng réponde, et Sephiroth raccrocha d'une main crispée. Il lui tendit la main et remuant les doigts il demanda :  
« Passe-moi la seringue, on va en avoir besoin. »  
Elle s'exécuta et Sephiroth la glissa dans son manteau. Syla croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, et levant les yeux vers le ciel elle murmura :  
« Tiens, on voit les étoiles ... »  
Sephiroth haussa les sourcils et levant lui aussi la tête, il lui sembla contempler la voûte céleste pour la première fois. Il savait que ce genre d'expérience changeait les gens pour toujours. La jeune-femme qui avait l'air si détaché de tout avait eu son lot d'épreuves marquantes en même pas un an. Il savait pour y être passé, qu'ôter la vie d'un être humain dans un contexte autre qu'un affrontement direct dans une bataille, ou une guerre, changeait grandement la conception du monde. Il la vit frissonner, elle devait être transie même si elle ne disait rien. L'alcool et l'état de choc inhérent à ce qui s'était produit, devaient même la tétaniser de froid. Avec ses cheveux qui ondulaient avec l'humidité ambiante, son long manteau noir et ses vêtements basiques, sa cicatrice qu'elle essayait de cacher à tout instant, elle était l'image type du « baroudeur ». Bien loin des standards de beauté de toutes les femmes qu'ils avaient pu voir dans le bar un peu plus tôt. Elle avait sa beauté propre, sa particularité. Et malgré tout, il n'aurait pu imaginer plus agréable compagnie. Oui, malgré le corps qui virait au gris sur ce toit à la poussière collante à cause de la pluie passée, malgré le tragique de la situation. A peine quelques minutes plus tard les hélicoptères et les fourgons des Turks débarquèrent, et Sephiroth présenta la situation à Tseng qui hochait la tête sans rien dire. Il eut juste un regard vers Syla, qui l'observait en silence, et il fit un mystérieux sourire, puis il se mit à son travail. Sephiroth lui donna la seringue, puis vint vers la jeune-femme, lui prenant doucement le bras il dit :  
« Viens Syla ... tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ...  
\- Je vais rentrer ... je connais le chemin ... dit-elle alors qu'elle lui faisait lentement lâcher son bras. C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Quoi ? Demanda Sephiroth ne comprenant pas son interrogation.  
\- Tseng ... c'est lui qui a tué ma mère non ? »  
Sephiroth se raidit, et dans un souffle il répondit :  
« Oui ... »  
Alors qu'il voyait la flamme meurtrière s'allumer lentement dans les iris de la jeune-femme, il laissa de côté son rôle de Première Classe, et lui posant une main sur l'épaule il la força à le regarder en tirant son menton vers lui doucement.  
« Viens, je vais te raccompagner ... »  
Elle résista un instant, et resserrant sa poigne sur son épaule, il répéta mais avec une voix nettement plus ferme :  
« Je vais te raccompagner Syla ... »  
Elle braqua ses iris dans les siens, prête à sortit une phrase cinglante, mais elle se tut devant l'intensité de son regard. Ferme, sauvage, et à la fois si charmant par moment, quand il la regardait.  
 _ _« Oula ... l'alcool doit te griller les neurones Syla ... »__ se dit-elle en secouant la tête alors que des pensées étranges faisaient surface.  
Ils redescendirent en ne faisant guère plus que quelques gestes souples, et une fois dans la ruelle derrière le bar, Syla prit le chemin de la tour ShinRa. Sephiroth fit glisser son regard vers son ombre qui prenait peu à peu de la distance, et n'ayant pas envie de la voir partir, sa bouche formula quelque chose avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.  
« Un dernier verre ça te dit ? ».  
Sa voix résonna contre les murs de la rue en un écho chaleureux, elle s'arrêta et regardant le sol elle demanda sans se retourner :  
« Est-ce une invitation crapuleuse Général ? »  
Sephiroth sourit face à sa répartie, et haussant les épaules il répondit le plus sincèrement du monde :  
« Avec moi il ne faut jamais juré de rien, qui sait où la soirée nous mènera ? »  
Elle secoua à nouveau la tête devant son aplomb, et bien décidée à passer l'épreuve en lui clouant le bec, elle se tourna vers lui et répondit :  
« Soit ... »  
Elle en avait envie de ce verre, envie de se mettre à l'épreuve, envie de se prouver encore une fois, qu'elle pouvait tout affronter. D'un pas lent et calculé elle vint vers lui, sans se précipiter, ni même à une allure normale, pour lui prouver que même les Héros pouvaient attendre. Il la regarda faire avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, puis quand elle fut à sa hauteur il demanda :  
« Tu as un endroit privilégié où tu veux le prendre ?  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Je connais à peine Midgar ! Tu sais que les recrues n'ont pas votre liberté ...  
\- En ce cas ... »

.

* * *

.


	9. Vision

**.Milyi:** Oui elle veut des réponses, et crois-moi, personne ne va vouloir l'aider. Elle a un caractère bien trempé qui s'expliquera avec le temps. Ses réactions, comme on le présume déjà, ne sont pas totalement "normales" par moment. Angeal et elle on cette relation que j'aime, platonique, sans ambiguïté, reposant sur un profond respect. Genesis et elle, en effet, il y a un peu de ça, mais pas que ... tout ça vous le verrez en lisant les chapitres à venir ^^. Quant à Sephiroth, oui il y a de l'attirance dans l'air, mais comme tu me connais, tu sais que tout ne sera pas si simple.

 **.Amandine505** : Et voilà chose promise chose due ! Là que tu es à jour tu n'auras plus aucune excuse ! mdr Toutes tes questions vont trouver réponsed style ... là, maintenant que tu vas lire ! XD La suite de suite ! :p

 **.Ange:** Merci pour ta lecture et ta review ! Les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure de l'écrit ;) Quant à Rufus Shinra ! Il est aussi débile que son abruti de comparse dans cette histoire, et n'a pas grand intérêt ici je te rassure ;p

 ** _._**

 ** _Voilà, suite en ligne, BONNE LECTURE !_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Il commença à marcher et elle le suivit à égale hauteur. Leur cheminement fut silencieux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait de parler pour ne rien dire, et ils en partagèrent un certain plaisir. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné, non, plutôt de ceux qui ont le loisir d'exister parce que les deux personnes sont sur la même longueur d'onde. L'un comme l'autre devait trouver apaisant d'entendre le bruit de leur pas sur le macadam mouillé, tout comme la ponctuation diaphane de la vapeur d'eau s'extirpant de leurs poumons à chaque souffle. Sephiroth jugea pour l'occasion qu'elle était bien moins volubile que Clarisse, ce qu'il préférait pour être honnête. Il n'avait jamais été féru des discussions sans grande consistance, il louait plus l'absence de mots inutiles. Tellement habitué à être seul, que ce cher Général en avait tout simplement appris à détester le bruit sous toutes ses formes, et le piaillement de midinette figurait en première place. Il coulait des coups d'oeil discrets vers elle, et il s'avisa qu'elle avait le plus souvent les yeux rivés sur la route humide que sur autre chose, plongée dans un monde de pensées qui lui était inaccessible. Ils traversèrent un nombre incalculable de rues et de ruelles, de places et autres carrefours, elle se demanda si il ne voulait pas la faire marcher toute la nuit juste pour s'amuser. Elle était presque certaine qu'il serait amplement capable de le faire, juste pour satisfaire son côté joueur et dominateur. Mais ils quittèrent les barres d'immeubles serrées pour finalement évoluer dans un quartier qui semblait très calme, à l'écart de tout. C'était un secteur résidentiel, et elle pensa alors en l'observant :  
 _« Il ne va tout de même pas ... »_  
Mais si, il s'arrêta devant un portail imposant qui fermait une maison tout aussi imposante. Un style assez contemporain et cossu, arborant des lignes droites et épurées. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel en se disant que venant de lui ce n'était pas surprenant. Il actionna une télécommande et la lourde grille se mit à s'ouvrit lentement en coulissant dans un bruit métallique. Il tendit un bras d'invite et lança avec un sourire félin :  
« Voici mon humble demeure Demoiselle, si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur ... »  
Elle releva le menton, le défiant de toute sa taille, même si elle devait lever le regard pour capter le sien, hésitante cependant. Ici pas de témoins, pas de garde fou, rien, mis à part lui et elle. Elle savait que peu de choses sur lui, mais Clarisse n'en avait pas gardé un excellent souvenir, et d'après certaines rumeurs, il était assez spécial. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient le supporter, elle ne lui connaissait d'ailleurs que deux amis, Angeal et Genesis. Quelques pensées vagabondèrent sur le fil de sa conscience, essayant de peser le pour et le contre. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trancher elle finit par se dire :  
 _« Tu pourrais tout aussi bien mourir ou disparaître demain, voir l'antre du fameux Général est peut-être une expérience à vivre après tout. J'imagine que beaucoup d'admirateurs aimeraient être là en ce moment ...»_  
Elle avança alors et elle soutint le regard de prédateur qu'il lui lançait. Il la suivit en silence refermant le portail derrière eux, et quand le « clac » de la fermeture automatique retentit, elle eut une faible oppression qui la fit frissonner. Il était très galant néanmoins, la précédent toujours pour ouvrir les portes, il lui prit même son manteau une fois à l'intérieur. Le décor était épuré, simple, et presque froid.  
 _« Ça lui ressemble bien ... »_ songea-t-elle alors qu'elle bloquait littéralement sur une sculpture étrange, qui siégeait dans le hall d'entrée, comme une souveraine au milieu de ses laquais. Une souveraine à l'aspect assez torturé d'ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que ça représentait, une vague forme humanoïde s'extirpait de ces enchevêtrements de bandeaux souples et de masses plus imposantes. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches en reculant un peu, histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble plus juste, et elle entendit Sephiroth rire doucement. Elle se retourna et le vit à l'entrée d'une autre pièce, il avait abandonné son manteau habituel et était en train de boutonner une chemise noire qu'il avait passé en vitesse. Ses longs cheveux argentés cascadant sur l'onyx du tissu, ressortaient comme autant de filament précieux qui brillaient à la lumière. Elle observa la fluidité de sa chevelure qui balayait l'étoffe de façon presque sensuelle, puis reprenant ses esprits elle fit un peu vexée :  
« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ...  
-Toi. Tu te contorsionnes devant cette sculpture pour réussir à trouver ce que c'est, comme la plupart des gens qui sont venus ici. Et personne n'arrive à trouver du premier coup ...  
-Je vois ... et donc ? Eclaire ma lanterne je te prie, que je m'endorme moins bête cette nuit ... »  
Il vint à sa gauche et expliqua avec un radieux sourire :  
« En fait, le génie de cette œuvre est que ... tout le monde voit ce qu'il veut. L'artiste n'avait qu'une idée en tête, celle-ci, que les gens voient par eux-même et non pas par ce qu'il voudrait qu'ils voient ... »  
Elle le toisa un instant, quelque peu déconcertée par sa réponse, car il était clair que ce cher Général était plus fin qu'elle ne le soupçonnait. Ce qui, pensa-t-elle, en faisait quelqu'un de beaucoup plus dangereux. Elle le prenait pour un guerrier, rien de plus, avec une intelligence supérieure à la normale, mais pas à ce point. Une chose frappa son esprit néanmoins. Regardant la sculpture elle hésita à formuler à voix haute :  
« Voir au-delà des apparences n'est-ce pas Seph ... ? Ou l'image qu'on nous donne ... Ainsi tu détermines la valeur des gens à cela ? Ceux qui essayent de voir outre ... ? »  
Les pupilles de félin de Sephiroth se rétractèrent une fraction de seconde, et il ne put s'empêcher de tourner le visage vers elle. Il la détailla un instant, sentant avec une forte incision l'attaque superbement bien menée qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Voyant qu'elle restait les yeux rivés sur la sculpture, trop absorbée par sa réflexion ou juste parce qu'elle voulait rester maîtresse de la situation, il reporta son attention sur la reine des lieux. Syla restait tout de même confondue face à l'éclairage nouveau que lui donnait le Général à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui demanda :  
« Alors que vois-tu ?  
\- Rien ... je ne vois rien Seph ... » répondit-elle d'un ton las.  
Et c'était vrai, elle ne trouvait dans cet ouvrage rien qui puisse exciter une partie quelconque de son conscient ou subconscient. Elle soupira en faisant un étrange rictus et murmura :  
« Même pour ça je ne suis pas très douée ... »  
Les yeux de Sephiroth eurent un éclair de malice et il toucha l'oeuvre de façon très tendre, laissant glisser un index sur la matière lisse. Rivant son attention vers elle, il insista avec un sourire malicieux:  
« Tu dois bien y voir quelque chose, c'est obligé, mais soit tu ne te l'avoues pas, soit tu n'es pas prête à le voir, c'est aussi simple que cela ...  
-Il y a une différence entre les deux ? S'avouer les choses nous fait prendre conscience de leur existence, de ce fait, nous sommes prêts à les voir ... non ? »  
Là se fut lui qui resta silencieux. Il plongea ses yeux de chat dont les iris mêlaient le bleu et le vert à la perfection, dans ceux de Syla, et il répondit simplement :  
« J'avais vu juste te concernant ... »  
Il s'écarta d'elle, effleurant sciemment sa main de la sienne, puis il prit le chemin d'un long couloir dans le même style design que le grand hall d'entrée, il ouvrit une immense porte à double battants qui dénotait grandement avec tout le reste. Elle était en bois avec des poignées dorées, ainsi que les gongs qui étaient ouvragés comme des anciennes ferronneries. Une fois ouverte de façon un peu théâtrale, le visage de Syla se figea dans une moue de surprise totale. Aux antipodes de ce qu'il y avait dans les espaces précédents, ici tout était chaud, vivant, vibrant. Des meubles en bois sombre, des fauteuils de belle facture aux tapisseries ouvragées, des objets magnifiques et des tableaux tout aussi grandioses, bref, un vraie exposition miniature. Il y avait une cheminée qui devait servir rarement vu ses pierres que peu fumées, et un grand canapé siégeait devant. Un canapé dans un style baroque, carmin aux boiseries sculptées. Elle faillit ouvrit la bouche dans un « Ho » muet, mais elle garda contenance, seuls ses yeux trahissaient ses impressions. L'argenté s'avança et ouvrant les bras avec grâce il déclara :  
« Voici mon sanctuaire Syla, tu fais partie des rares que je pense dignes d'y accéder. »  
Elle rougit quelque peu, puis s'avançant lentement, son regard s'accrochait automatiquement à tout ce qu'elle voyait, comme une gamine dans un magasin de jouets. Elle n'avait jamais été riche, à la limite du modeste même, là où elle avait grandie les choses étaient tellement différentes. Elle s'approcha d'un tableau qui représentait une belle femme blonde plongeant ses jambes dans une source claire, elle semblait fredonner un air doux tout en peignant ses longs cheveux. Elle pensa à la Déesse, et se dit que cela pourrait bien-être une de ses représentations, mais lorsqu'elle lut l'intitulé il y avait juste marqué « La jeune-fille de l'eau ». Elle fit une petite grimace de déception, et elle se mit à regarder d'autres œuvres, oubliant Sephiroth qui détaillait chacun de ses faits et gestes. Alors qu'elle laissait glisser ses doigts sur une étagère où de nombreuses œuvres étaient alignées, elle sursauta presque quand il lui demanda :  
« Tu veux boire quoi ?  
\- Je m'en fiche, ce que tu veux ... » répondit-elle évasive en pleine contemplation.  
Il sourit à nouveau et sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule. Elle entendit ses pas s'éteindre dans le couloir, puis revenant à ces trésors elle se mit en tête de faire un rapide tour avant qu'il ne revienne. Louvoyant entre les tables recouvertes de livres en phase de classement, des sculptures sur pied, et tant d'autres merveilles du génie de l'Homme, elle enregistra tout ce qu'elle put, essayant d'analyser au mieux. Arrivant devant la cheminée où une lame était posée sur le rebord, ses pas s'arrêtèrent. Elle était moins longue que Masamune, mais elle était finement ciselée, et Syla, sans être experte, vit qu'elle avait été faite par un forgeron digne de ce nom. Elle contemplait les dessins et gravures inscrits dans le métal blanc, quand il revint. Il s'étonna de la voir ainsi penchée sur cette arme, et il demanda :  
« Elle te plaît ? »  
Se redressant tout en se tournant vers l'entrée, elle hocha la tête trop vivement malgré elle, et répondit en pestant intérieurement contre son enthousiasme :  
« Je n'y connais pas grand chose mais elle doit avoir de la valeur. Le travail est digne de l'orfèvrerie ... »  
Il la rejoignit lui tendant un verre emplit d'un liquide bordeaux, et elle fit surprise :  
« Du vin ?  
\- Et pourquoi non ?  
\- Je ... ben ... je ne sais pas ... ce n'est pas un alcool que l'on me propose d'habitude ...  
\- Chez moi rien n'est habituel Syla, il va falloir t'y faire ...  
\- Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes en couple que je sache ?! » répondit-elle avec un petit rire clair.  
Le timbre presque cristallin qui habilla la pièce un trop bref instant, afficha une surprise ravie sur le visage clair de l'argenté. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, et dut admettre que le breuvage lui plaisait, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle en buvait. Elle colla sa langue plusieurs fois contre son palais, la légère âpreté du liquide l'incommodant quelques secondes. Sephiroth posa son verre sur la table basse entre le canapé et la cheminée, et prenant le sabre il expliqua :  
« C'est un souvenir d'Utaï ...  
\- Un trophée plutôt ... fit Syla en fronçant les sourcils en se remémorant la guerre de dix années qui commençait à s'essouffler avec les actions du SOLDAT.  
\- La guerre a été longue, je ne suis pas blanc, beaucoup de leurs soldats sont tombés sous mes coups, mais il est un fait indéniable, ils font les meilleures lames du globe. Déclara-t-il une pointe de fierté perçant dans sa voix d'habitude si monocorde.  
\- Vanité Spehiroth ... même si cette pièce est splendide, elle ne reflète que la vanité ... ! » fit-elle alors dans un chuchotement le regard dans le vide.  
Un malaise étrange vint l'assaillir quand elle réalisa où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se laissait endormir par un étalage d'une prétention sans borne. Peut-être pensait-il l'impressionner ? Elle posa à son tour le verre sur la table et se retournant pour jeter un regard circulaire, elle lança avec un mouvement du bras qui soulignait son intention :  
« Pourquoi tout cela Seph ? Toutes ces richesses ? Ces œuvres ? Est-ce donc important pour toi d'en mettre plein la vue aux gens que tu côtoies ?! Tu as donc si peur de ne pas être assez intéressant pour les noyer sous un tas de leurres ?»  
La remarque était cinglante, et il s'en sentit froissé. Il se souvint de la réaction de Clarisse quand il l'avait amenée ici, elle papillonnait littéralement devant tout, lui demandant des explications et lui demandant de lui en montrer toujours plus. Là, la douche froide était tombée d'un seul coup. Cela le rebutait-il pour autant ? Bien au contraire, car la jeune-femme avait percé là où d'autres s'étaient laissés aveugler. Devait-il s'avouer, lui, lui qui avait toujours été premier en tout, frôlant l'excellence à chaque fois ! Devait-il s'avouer que dans le fond les dires de la jeune-femme qui lui faisait face, n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité après tout ?! Ses yeux cillèrent légèrement, il avoua tout en restant maître de la situation :  
« Perspicace ... tu m'étonnes de plus en plus Syla ... »  
Après une faible pause où il détailla chaque frémissement du visage de son interlocutrice, il continua très honnêtement, alors qu'il la voyait se fermer indéniablement :  
« Je suis un collectionneur Syla. Est-ce que ce sont les guerres qui m'ont rendu ainsi ? Esthète, à la recherche du rare, de l'unique, de la préservation de toutes ces œuvres que les guerres ont tôt fait d'anéantir ... ? Je n'en sais rien ...  
\- Pour les femmes c'est pareil j'imagine ... le coupa-t-elle alors d'une voix ferme, de façon très logique.  
\- Oui. Je l'avoue. J'aime avoir un tableau de chasse qui ne cesse de changer au grès de mes envies. J'ai commencé comme tous les jeunes chasseurs, je ne voulais que du beau, ensuite du difficile, voire de l'inaccessible, du dangereux ... et pour finir, du rare ... maintenant j'en suis à vouloir tout cela à la fois !»  
Syla eut un petit rire face à sa franchise, elle lui accordait cela, il ne mâchait pas ses mots. Elle haussa les épaules et murmura pour elle-même en posant un regard terne sur l'âtre inexistant de la cheminée :  
« Oui ... au moins je suis certaine à présent de ne pas figurer sur ce fameux tableau ... »  
Il l'avait entendu malgré elle, il se rapprocha lentement, juste derrière. La vision de sa chevelure noire habillant ses épaules dégagées, lui donna soudain l'envie de plonger la main dedans. De caresser sa nuque ainsi offerte, pourtant elle devait être consciente que cela était dangereux. Il sut qu'en un sens, tout dans son comportement le défiait, tout en étant d'une réserve absolue qui ne trichait pas. Certain de son ascendant, il pouvait mener le bal jusqu'au bout, même si elle se défendrait sûrement au début. Aussi bravache que Genesis, elle avait ce trait en commun avec lui. Il aimait cela, cela excitait son côté dominateur, comme un jeu à la fois malsain et enivrant. Rétrécissant l'espace qui la séparait d'elle, il colla sa bouche près de ses cheveux et lui souffla :  
« Qui sait ... je te l'ai dit, ne sois jamais sûre de rien en ce qui me concerne ... »  
Les yeux de Syla s'embuèrent alors que son cœur se mit à rugir de rage en cet instant. Elle se retourna vivement, un peu désorientée quand elle vit le visage de l'homme aussi près du sien. Puis mettant deux doigts sur sa tempe, tout en montrant son bras gauche en découvrant ses cicatrices, elle lança la voix tendue à l'extrême :  
« Je ne vois pas ce que ÇA, ça peut avoir de beau ! »  
Puis avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle tourna les talons et s'écarta de lui, essayant de calmer la bête qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Elle secoua la tête et expira un « Je suis stupide... » déchirant. Elle prit le chemin du couloir, elle voulait rentrer.  
Il l'avait vu se dissoudre comme un soleil rayonnant sous une pluie acide, et là qu'elle lui échappait, une étrange panique s'empara de lui. Non il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il ne voulait pas perdre non plus. Il ne s'avouait que rarement vaincu, même si il avait toujours eu un point d'honneur à respecter ceux qui étaient plus forts que lui, cependant, cela n'était plus arrivé depuis des années. Il lui dit alors d'une voix chaude mais légèrement autoritaire :  
« Reste ... j'ai quelque chose à te donner ... »  
Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, réellement surprise. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle obtempéra, s'asseyant avec circonspection tout de même, et il lui ordonna gentiment :  
« Ne bouge pas, je te l'apporte .. »  
Elle l'entendit bouger des choses derrières lui, ouvrit un coffre apparemment, son ouïe extraordinairement fine entendit les cliquetis propres aux roulettes à chiffre. Il revint derrière elle, et Syla fut surprise de voir ses mains encadrer son visage alors qu'il lui passait un collier autours du cou. Elle dégagea sa nuque machinalement, et il enclencha le fermoir. La longue chaîne pendait jusque son plexus, où se balançait légèrement une drôle de gemme ronde, noire aux volutes vertes et dorées. Il repassa devant le canapé pour jauger sa réaction. Réellement sans voix elle prit la pierre dans la main, c'est alors qu'elle sentit la légère pulsation énergétique, et là elle ne put que s'exclamer :  
« Une materia ?! Mais ... mais Seph ... je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça ...  
\- Parce que je pense il n'y en a qu'une dans ce style sur Gaïa. »  
Elle leva de grands yeux écarquillés, abasourdie par un tel présent. Là elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il lui offrait un bijou alors qu'ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et visiblement un peu troublé il demanda :  
« Je l'ai faite monter en pendentif vu la taille, et j'ai choisi une chaîne qui résistera largement à son poids … ça ne te gêne pas ?  
\- Mais Seph ... je ne peux accepter ... » dit-elle sincère en portant ses mains à la chaîne en argent pour l'enlever.  
Il ferma ses mains sur les siennes, encadrant ainsi son visage de ses bras. Il secoua la tête lentement.  
« Non, elle te revient, elle t'était destinée. Ta mère me l'a donné avant de mourir, me faisant promettre de te la faire passer. J'ai pensé qu'en bijou cela passerait inaperçu ... que les gens ne se questionneraient pas sur une materia non répertoriée.  
\- Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi me la donner ? Tu aurais pu la garder, je n'en aurais jamais rien su.  
\- Et je me serais parjuré ?! Non Syla, il y a des choses qui me sont importantes. J'ai un certain sens de l'honneur quoi que tu en penses ... j'ai fait une promesse à une mourante, n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour la tenir ... ? » dit-il effroyablement sincère en retenant toujours ses mains sur les siennes.  
Elle se troubla. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, appesantissant légèrement ses avant-bras sur les épaules de la jeune-femme, renforçant le contact, et fit la voix monotone :  
« Tu as raison pour tout ceci Syla, mais, tu n'as pas vu l'autre côté de ma démarche en te faisant venir ici. Celui de te faire partager quelque chose d'unique et cher à mon cœur. Je ne suis pas qu'un monstre sanguinaire ... »  
Cet aveu lui serra le cœur. Elle dégagea leurs mains de derrière sa nuque, et étreignit légèrement les doigts du Général, qui semblait pour la première fois totalement désarmé. Elle prit vivement le verre qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse et l'avala d'un trait. Il fallait donner à son organisme quelque chose de plus fort que ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Elle prit la materia entre ses doigts, et alors qu'elle la faisait glisser dans tous les sens, elle vit les volutes vertes/dorées s'activer à son contact. Sephiroth observa la scène, fasciné. La materia avait été pratiquement inerte tout le temps où il l'avait gardé, et là elle semblait prendre vie, comme si elle reconnaissait celle qui la portait. Syla plongea ses yeux dans la danse de plus en plus lumineuse des vapeurs abstraites, qui ondoyaient dans la masse sombre, et du doré cela passa à un vert vif et éclatant comme l'est la Rivière de la Vie. Elle se sentit happée par la magie de la matière froide qui se réchauffait peu à peu sous ses doigts, et tout devint flou autours d'elle. Son esprit glissait inexorablement hors de son corps, comme appelé par quelque chose de puissant.

 ** _oooOOOooo_**

 _Un grand feu, colossal, qui semblait atteindre les cieux dans une nuit gorgée d'étoiles filantes. De hauts pitons rocheux qui encadraient le plateau ocre sous ses pieds. Canyon Cosmo. Les percussions lentes et régulières qui s'activaient peu à peu, alors que la voix multiple des anciens, montait en écho dans les gorges alentours. La fumée colorée d'orange prenait de l'altitude dans un ballet de braises voletant comme des lucioles. Les vibrations des tambours et des voix, les odeurs d'encens et d'huile. La cérémonie des anciens était en plein essor. Syla se trouvait devant un décor qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, pourtant en cet instant, elle n'y est pas, elle ne se voit pas à l'âge où ils l'avaient initiée. Elle distingue pourtant distinctement sa mère et son beau-père en tenue de cérémonie. Sa mère, si belle, si sombre, si distante et froide. Quelque chose bouge dans les pénombres et deux femmes amènent une petite fille de cinq ou six ans dans le cercle des initiés. La musique bat plus fort, et Bugenhagen s'avance coiffé des plumes cérémonielles. Il prend la main de la petite fille et l'amène vers le feu. Il dit les prières, invoque alors la Rivière de la Vie qui s'immisce peu à peu dans les flammes claires, donnant un incendie vert. La petite fille semble terrorisée, mais le visage bienveillant de Bugenhagen la rassure. Il parle dans une ancienne langue, louant les bienfaits de la terre et des esprits qui gouvernent l'univers. Il prend une dague simple et soulevant la paume de l'enfant, il la lui entaille et jette des gouttes de sang dans le feu. La petite fille se met à pleurer alors que les chants couvrent ses larmes. Une gerbe d'étincelles envahit l'espace, tournoyant comme une tornade d'étoiles. Syla ressent un étrange malaise, une oppression sans borne qui lui fait chavirer le cœur. Puis elle voit deux yeux jaunes affamés qui la regardent, et elle ne peut plus voir autre chose que ces deux astres flamboyants et très inquiétants qui semblent vouloir la dévorer. Une masse énorme se place devant elle en rugissant, couvrant le foyer magnifique. Elle hurle alors qu'elle se sent attaqué par une entité gigantesque. Elle entend au loin la voix de sa mère qui l'appelle presque hystérique. L'ombre bondit alors vers le ciel, et elle remarque la vague silhouette d'un énorme animal avant de reprendre conscience dans un hurlement déchirant._

 ** _oooOOOooo_**

Sephiroth la tenait par les épaules, l'appelant désespérément pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Le cœur battant la chamade, une sueur froide mordant son corps, elle reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Regardant dans tous les sens pour voir si la chose n'était pas là, elle sursauta presque quand il lui toucha la joue. Elle fixa sur lui des yeux apeurés et il demanda :  
« Ça va ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ... »  
Elle se pencha en avant, lâchant la materia qui se mit à balancer gracieusement dans le vide au bout de sa chaîne.  
 _« C'était quoi ça ? Une vision ? Un souvenir ? ... »_ se demanda-t-elle profondément troublée.  
La lumière verte de la materia s'atténua peu à peu, et les volutes vert-dorées se figèrent presque instantanément. Elle frissonna, n'arrivant pas à décoller le sentiment de danger qu'elle avait ressenti pendant cette étrange expérience.  
Sephiroth, témoin muet de son malaise, la fixait intensément. Son instinct lui dictait tellement de choses, lui soufflait tellement de possibilités. Elle eut un faible sourire alors qu'elle repensait à un souvenir, semblant bien plus bouleversée qu'elle ne le pensait :  
« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié Seph ...  
\- Remercié ?  
\- Oui ... quand je suis morte la première fois, dans cet affreux laboratoire, tu m'as appelé, tu as accueilli mon retour, apportant en cet instant la chaleur salvatrice dont mon corps avait besoin. C'est ta voix qui m'a conduit au travers de ce dédale vert, et ensuite tu m'as veillé, plusieurs fois. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de tes attentions ... je le fais à présent ... merci ... »  
Sephiroth se sentit bizarre, tant elle était sincère, et tant la situation était nouvelle. Jamais on ne le remerciait habituellement. Il avait des ordres, il les exécutait, et c'était tout. Seuls Angeal et Genesis, avec leurs rapports amicaux avec lui, lui accordaient parfois ce genre d'attention, et encore, sa rivalité avec Genesis brouillait souvent leurs ententes plus que cordiales à certains moments. La plupart des gens le fuyaient, et il ne leur en voulait pas, il mettait un point d'honneur à être inaccessible, au moins ça mettait à l'abri de « prises de tête » communes aux relations sociales. Il louait par dessus tout sa tranquillité chérie. Mais là, là situation était différente, et ce en partie par sa faute. Il savait qu'il avait pris le risque de devoir être «humain » avec elle, dès le moment où il l'avait considéré comme un membre digne de leur enseignement. Et par la suite se fut bien pire, il s'était fait d'ailleurs la réflexion en passant le seuil de sa chambre alors qu'elle était encore dans un semi-coma, qu'il faisait une erreur, une folie sans précédent. L'avait-il regretté ? Oui, quand il s'était aperçu que cette position impliquait d'avantage qu'un peu de temps, que le sentiment de protection s'éveillait indéniablement, amenant dans son cortège toute une foule de sensations étranges et novatrices, telles que la jalousie et l'envie. Ce besoin irrationnel qu'il ressentait de l'avoir à ses côtés, de l'avoir à l'œil même pour suivre son évolution. Enfin, ça c'était la version officielle qu'il voulait se donner. La marque de ses bras autours de son cou lors de son réveil, le premier jour, avait déjà bousculé quelque chose en lui, il le savait. A présent, elle était là, devant lui, aussi désemparée par ses réactions qu'il pouvait l'être lui-même. Il observa un bref instant son visage marqué, et si elle savait à quel point il la trouvait plus désirable encore depuis peu, elle lui en voudrait sûrement. Autant qu'il s'en voulait déjà lui-même, sûrement. La voix un peu enrouée il répondit :  
« De rien ... c'était naturel ...  
\- Non Seph ... pas pour toi ... je le sais à présent. »  
Elle releva la tête et les yeux plongés dans le vide elle continua :  
« Genesis, Angeal et toi, vous m'avez apporté une humanité qui fait cruellement défaut à la ShinRa. Zack, Cloud et Clarisse, eux aussi ont donné de leur temps et de leurs sentiments. Je m'aperçois que ces efforts, je ne les ai jamais réellement remercié. Après tout, depuis ma jeunesse, personne ne m'avait approché ainsi, personne ne m'avait soutenue ... je ... » puis réalisant une chose elle secoua la tête comme si elle s'éveillait, et se massant le visage avec les mains elle fit :  
« Désolée ... je suis fatiguée ... je ne devrais pas dire tout cela. »  
Elle se leva et regardant le Général qui ne disait toujours rien, comme plongé dans une étrange réserve, son visage impassible trahissant à la perfection le chaos de ses réflexions. Pensant qu'elle était allée trop loin elle fit :  
« Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou autre Sephiroth ... merci pour tout, pour ce partage et ce dernier verre. Je crois en effet qu'il y a beaucoup à apprendre sur toi ... »  
Il se leva à son tour, et croisant son regard elle dit très honnêtement le cœur lourd:  
« Je sais ce qui te pousse à me veiller ainsi, je suis particulière, mais pas en tant que femme, en tant que machine à tuer. Ta soif de pouvoir, d'excellence, te mène inexorablement vers les êtres qui te ressemblent, ou que tu penses qui te ressemblent, je suis un sujet intéressant comme membre du SOLDAT. Je l'ai compris quand tu m'as félicité pour le Béhémoth et l'autre type sur le toit. Ma capacité à tuer, qui fait de moi un être dangereux, te pousse à me côtoyer ... mais tu vois Seph ... ce que j'étais avant, était aux antipodes de ce qui t'attire actuellement. Alors, malgré tout l'honneur que tu me fais, je crois que tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à une illusion, je suis toute à fait banale en réalité. J'espère juste que tu ne seras pas trop déçu en t'en apercevant ... J'ai souhaité un moment, que tes yeux voient en moi autre chose ... que cette chaleur soit gouvernée par d'autres élans ... »  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, lui passant une main tendre derrière la nuque, elle vint lui baiser la joue d'une façon très fraternelle, ce qui le fit frémir. Jamais personne n'avait eu ce genre de tendresse envers lui. Cette attention dénuée d'attente ou de demande de retour. Elle lui sourit sincèrement, et lui caressant la joue du pouce, elle murmura :  
« Je suis ravie que nos chemins se soient croisés, de t'avoir rencontré ... tu es quelqu'un qui gagne à être connu. Pas en tant que Héros de la ShinRa, mais en tant que personne ... bonne nuit Seph ... ».  
Elle s'écarta doucement, et le vide dont l'espace s'habilla le mordit cruellement. Il en était certain à présent, elle se trompait sur un point. Il la regarda s'éloigner et prendre le chemin du couloir, il prit sa suite et il resta silencieux quand elle alla chercher son manteau et passa le seuil de sa porte d'entrée. Le bruit de cette dernière, quand elle se ferma lentement, donna un léger « cloc », qui se répercuta de façon sinistre dans presque toute la maison vide. Il s'appuya contre le mur de son couloir, posant sa tempe sur la surface lisse il tapa très faiblement dessus en réfléchissant. Il pesta en soupirant :  
« Tu es un imbécile ... »

.

* * *

.

Elle traversa Midgar dans la nuit avancée, comme un chien errant traînant sa carcasse après s'être fait renverser par une voiture. Elle se sentait vide et en même temps très à vif. Elle était totalement perdue, les gains de l'alcool qu'elle avait tant recherché s'étaient dissipés, et elle avait très froid, ce genre de froid que rien ne semble pouvoir réchauffer. Elle rentra à la tour où seule la lumière des veilleuses éclairait les espaces désertés. Devant la barrette numérotée des étages de l'ascenseur elle faillit appuyer sur l'étage de ses appartements, puis changeant d'avis au dernier moment, elle appuya sur un autre bouton. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un couloir richement décoré où le tapis rouge marquait l'appartenance de la zone, et elle toqua à une porte qu'elle connaissait bien à présent. Elle attendit quelques secondes et la porte bougea, la tête de Genesis, à moitié endormi, émergea lentement. Elle eut un beau sourire à la vue de sa tignasse de feu toute décoiffée, donnant des mèches rougeoyantes, ci et là. Très surpris il demanda :  
« Syla ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?  
\- Je peux passer le reste de la nuit avec toi s'il te plaît ? ... demanda-t-elle une boule dans la gorge.  
\- Mais bien sûr ma chérie, entre voyons ... » fit-il en ouvrant en grand avec un sourire chaleureux.  
Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, mais il adorait quand elle faisait ça, quand elle débarquait sans crier gare et qu'elle s'imposait avec tact, venant à lui le plus naturellement du monde. Il vit sa mine fatiguée, et les fantômes qui planaient dans son regard. Elle enleva son manteau et d'un seul coup se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra tendrement contre lui, sentant au passage qu'elle avait du arroser sa soirée.  
« Tu as toujours ma brosse à dents qui traîne dans ta salle de bain ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix brisée.  
\- Oui Syla ... toutes tes affaires sont là, et elles y resteront tant que tu voudras ... » lui répondit-il d'une voix bienveillante.  
Il la mena jusque sa chambre fastueusement décorée, tout dans le pourpre et des couleurs chaudes, et la faisant s'asseoir sur le lit il vint à ses côtés. Il lui posa une main tendre sur la cuisse et il fit inquiet :  
« A présent il faut que tu me racontes ta soirée ... je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. »  
Genesis et sa présence si simple, si naturellement évidente. Genesis et cet amour étrange qui les liait, entre le fraternel et l'incestueux. Genesis qui pouvait voir autre chose en elle que le SOLDAT en pleine mutation. Syla posa sur lui un regard des plus reconnaissant, elle cala sa tête sur son épaule et elle lui raconta tout. Elle alla se laver dans sa salle de bain, et en tenue d'Eve elle se faufila dans ses draps. Il la serra affectueusement contre lui, et ils passèrent la nuit ainsi enlacés. L'un tenant l'autre comme son jumeau adoré.  
Elle fut éveillée par les rayons du soleil qui venaient lui toucher les paupières lentement. Elle vit du mouvement dans la chambre et s'avisa que Genesis était déjà en train de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Elle se redressa et garda les draps collés contre elle pour ne pas avoir froid. Il l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil alors qu'il s'activait à prendre ses vêtements. Il se posta sur le seuil de la porte et il fit :  
« Bonjour ... je prends une douche tu veux venir ? »  
Encore un peu endormie elle hocha la tête en baillant, et sans attendre le rejoignit rapidement dans la pièce presque surchauffée. Il rit doucement en la voyant sautiller comme une souris, histoire de ne pas prendre froid, et se réfugier dans son trou bien chaud. Il ferma la porte une fois qu'elle fut dedans, et il la détailla. Elle se positionna devant le lavabo et passa une main sur le miroir embué, et se regardant elle fit avec beaucoup d'auto-dérision :  
« La vache ... faut que j'arrête de boire ça nuit à mon teint ...  
\- Je te rassure dans le noir ton teint ne se voit pas ! » lança alors Genesis amusé.  
Il évita de justesse une serviette roulée en boule qu'elle lui jeta au visage. Il l'observa qui s'observait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver attirante, pour lui elle alliait la féminité et un peu de masculinité, ce qu'il aimait follement. Les cicatrices qui ornaient à présent son corps palissaient peu à peu, elles perdaient cette rougeur caractéristique des blessures refermées encore fraîches. Beaucoup disparaîtraient avec le temps. Mais celles de son visage, de son bras et de Masamune, resteraient. Elles se transformeraient juste en striures plus claires ou plus foncées, sur sa peau de miel. Il savait ce qu'elle voyait dans son reflet, ce qu'elle détaillait alors que d'autres femmes le matin se posaient juste la question de quelle coiffure, ou quel rouge à lèvres arborer. Ce qui se jouait devant ce miroir à présent était bien plus triste. Il voyait ses yeux bouger et se fixer sur des points précis, et il voyait également le désarrois qui la remplissait comme un poison dans une fiole en cristal sur le point de se briser. Il aurait aimé qu'elle se voit à travers ses yeux, en cet instant, elle représentait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Il soupira et fit avec un sourire :  
« Sephiroth est vraiment stupide ... si tu avais été avec moi la nuit dernière, je ne t'aurai pas laissé partir ... »  
Elle se redressa et venant vers lui elle répondit :  
« Je ne pense pas que j'aurais accepté ...  
\- Ho mais si ... je t'aurais retenue par la force si il le fallait ... » sa voix ne présentait plus aucune marque de plaisanterie, et son regard trahissait la détermination de son désir.  
Elle resta sans voix un bref instant, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Il lui prit une mèche de cheveux et la fit glisser entre ses doigts, puis pensif il continua :  
« Nous avons partagé d'innombrables choses Angeal, Sephiroth et moi. Surtout avec Sephiroth. Des jeux, des paris, des intimités que la plupart des gens catalogueraient comme ne figurant pas sur le tableau des bonnes mœurs ... que veux-tu, quand on risque sa vie tous les jours, je crois que l'on essaye de se sentir vivre. On tente les choses pour ne pas en regretter le moment venu. Je l'ai embringué dans des histoires pas croyables par moment, et je salue aussi sa froideur qui nous a épargné bien des désagréments par moments. Sephiroth a toujours été le préféré. Le grand héros , et nous ramassons ce qui reste. Cela n'est pas un problème la plupart du temps, son tempérament le met bien plus à l'abri des incidences qui incombent à la popularité. Nous lui cédons les choses, nous sommes amis après tout, et à sa manière il nous a toujours rendu la pareille. Mais j'ai un rêve ... celui de prendre sa place un jour, de devenir aussi fort, plus fort même. Que le monde tourne les yeux une fois sur moi comme il le fait avec lui ... avoir ce qu'il a, ne serait-ce uniquement que quelques heures ... Tu es la seule chose qu'il lui manque actuellement. La seule qui est là en cet instant, et certaines nuits. Alors qu'il désirerait te posséder, se sont mes bras qui te serrent, mes lèvres qui t'embrassent, mon corps qui t'honore ... Tu es l'unique personne qui compte réellement dans nos vies depuis quelques temps. Et c'est moi qui t'ai, personne d'autre ... encore moins Sephiroth ... »  
Elle déglutit avec effort, prenant en compte la passion quasi destructrice qui couvait sous son visage si calme d'apparence. Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant une chose, et cette révélation souleva une vague lancinante dans ses entrailles. Ses yeux pulsèrent de façon menaçante, et elle s'écria en colère alors que tout un tas de données affluaient dans sa tête dans un désordre démentiel :  
« Je ne suis pas une chose Genesis ! Et je ne suis pas TA chose ! Vous êtes aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre en pensant que vous pouvez me garder sous clé ! Je ne vous appartiens pas ! Je n'appartiens ni à la ShinRa ; ni au village qui m'a vu naître ; ni aux Héros de guerre bordel ! Je te pensais différent de lui, mais vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne peux le soupçonner ... Et je suis sûre qu'en un sens, c'est tout ce que tu espères, LUI ressembler ! Alors je te laisse avec tes entraînements de composition ! »  
Elle braqua un regard noir sur lui, et prenant la poignée de la porte elle l'ouvrit, frissonnant de l'écart de température qu'il y avait entre les deux pièces. Elle avait mal, une douleur qu'aucun soin ne pourrait amoindrir. Elle se faufila dans ses vêtements de la veille, ignora les appels d'un Genesis tout retourné par sa réaction, et les cheveux en bataille elle partit comme un coup de vent, l'âme à vif.

.

* * *

.


	10. Dédales

**Amadine505:** Et bien voilà suite en ligne, très en retard je m'en excuse, mais en ce moment je touche plus terre ! XD (trop de trucs à gérer en même temps :p). Je suis ravie si mon style te plaît. Je le fait assez "simpliste" car j'espère ne pas rebuter les lecteurs. Souvent personnellement, je n'aime pas m'ennuyer quand je lis, du coup j'essaye de toujours prendre ça en compte quand j'écris. Mais cette façon de faire me va, elle correspond à ce que je suis je pense (direct à l'essentiel ;)) XD. Avec une pointe de détails, de romantisme, de sensualité aussi peut-être ... bref. .. si ça te plaît tu l'as compris, j'en suis plus qu'heureuse ! :)

 **.MonaYsa:** Ouais elle se prend la tête en effet ! XD (j'aime bien faire des chieuses en même temps dans mes écrits ! Sont plus fun :p). Clair qu'avec deux mecs comme ça aux basques, beaucoup se laisseraient vite attraper, voir, submerger ! mdr Et oui tu as raison, elle se découvre des sentiments pour eux, mais comme tu le soulignes, elle voit aussi clairement leurs très mauvais côtés ! ;)

 _ **.**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE A VOUS ! ^^**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Elle savait qu'elle avait réagi sous la colère, qu'elle avait eu en cet instant plus de rage qu'il aurait été convenable d'avoir. Elle l'avait haï pour cette déclaration, honni pour la cataloguer ainsi comme un objet. Mais comme pour Sephiroth, son impulsion première lui avait masqué d'autres paramètres, qui lui vinrent bien plus facilement une fois qu'elle avait été seule chez elle. Sous la douche elle avait passé en revue ces dernières vingt quatre heure plutôt mouvementés. Son enlèvement raté, la mort de cet inconnu, Sephiroth, Genesis. Un cocktail d'émotions fortes qui avait détonné au grand jour quand il avait eu le malheur de lui dire cela. Pour une énième fois elle pensait tout en se défoulant dans la salle d'entraînement. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'elle pouvait laisser libre cours à sa rage. Ici elle était à l'abri des autres, du reste, de tout ce qui pouvait titiller ce côté humain qui s'étiolait au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient. Zack et Cloud l'avaient invité à manger à l'extérieur, elle était y allée, et ils lui offrirent une bonne bouffée d'air frais, loin des choses ambiguës qui tournaient autours du trio et d'elle-même. Elle avait aimé le naturel désarmant de Zack. Ils l'accompagnèrent à un de ses rendez-vous dans le secteur des taudis. Là-bas ils virent de loin la jeune-femme qui prenait tout son cœur, et Syla la trouva magnifique, et d'une pureté à toutes épreuves. Elle s'appelait Aerith, et son nom était aussi doux que son visage. Syla sourit amèrement en voyant un minois si parfait, puis tournant les talons elle avait raccompagné Cloud à la Tour. Sur le chemin le timide jeune-homme blond aux yeux d'un bleu incroyable, dit presque timidement :  
« Il a de la chance ...  
\- Oui en effet ... fit alors Syla en regardant Cloud à ses côtés qui marchait en regardant le sol. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas de petite amie ?  
\- Non, enfin ... c'est compliqué.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. J'ai une amie, une amie d'enfance. Très belle d'ailleurs, elle s'appelle Tifa et elle habite dans mon village natal, Nibelheim . Je lui ai fait une promesse ... celle de devenir un membre du SOLDAT et de devenir aussi célèbre que Sephiroth.  
\- Ho ... je vois ... »  
Oui elle voyait …. elle voyait un gamin dont les étoiles dans les yeux prenaient la forme du visage du général, oubliant au passage qu'il pouvait mourir mille fois avant d'arriver à faire quoi que ce soit de potable aux yeux de Mr ShinRa. Elle soupira et demanda :  
« Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?  
\- Heu ... à qui ? Fit Cloud en rougissant feignant de ne pas avoir compris.  
\- Fais pas l'imbécile ... à ton amie bien évidemment !  
\- Non ... non ... je ne l'aime pas, enfin ... je  
\- Mouais ... »  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement sur le parvis de la Tour et attendant patiemment qu'il la regarde, elle déclara :  
« Si tu veux un bon conseil Cloud, dis-lui ... dis-lui avant que la vie, ou la mort, t'empêche de le faire ... » Puis elle s'engouffra dans le bâtiment sans un regard en arrière.  
Elle fila dans la salle de briefing, et jugea qu'encore une fois, aucune mission lui était destinée. Elle frappa le tableau du plat de la main, et bien résolue à faire quelque chose elle se mit en tête d'aller voir les Turks.  
Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'étage de ces derniers, elle se trouva devant Tseng qui faisait un topo à un Sephiroth toute ouïe. Elle fut arrêtée dans sa course par un gars grand et mince avec une chevelure rouge, et un autre plus massif et rasé à blanc, qui portait des lunettes de soleil. Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre et elle lança :  
« Tout doux mesdemoiselles, je viens juste parler à Tseng »  
Le grand rouquin faillit s'étrangler à sa réflexion, et il balança :  
« Mesdemoiselles ? J't'en foutrais moi ! Tu veux que je te montre ce que je sais faire ma p'tite ?!  
\- Ho oui, je suis sûre que ce serait ... fascinant ... » répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier et un éclat mauvais dans le regard.  
Le rouquin faillit la prendre par le bras mais la voix de Sephiroth s'éleva clairement :  
« Hop hop hop ... Reno je te déconseille de la toucher. Quant à toi Syla viens par ici, justement je comptais venir te voir après ... »  
Les deux chiens de garde la laissèrent passer, mais fortement irrité Reno lança en chuchotant :  
« A charge de revanche ! »  
Elle lui répondit par un simple sourire qui le fit fulminer sur place. Elle passa la porte de la salle toute vitrée, où une table lumineuse siégeait au centre. Le plateau avait un éclairage d'un joli blanc bleuté, comme beaucoup de lumières de la Tour. Elle vit déposées dessus, l'arme et la seringue qu'ils avaient récupéré, et les habits de l'homme. Plus un dossier de rapports détaillés dont les feuilles s'étalaient comme un éventail. Tseng le replia avant même qu'elle atteigne le rebord de la table, et elle eut un rictus ironique.  
« Brave petit toutou qui fait bien son travail cher Tseng ... dit-elle d'un ton peu amène.  
\- Syla. Tseng est le leader des Turks, tu lui dois plus de respect. Dit alors Sephiroth la mettant en garde d'un ton ferme.  
\- Vraiment ? Du respect ? A l'homme qui a tué ma mère de ses propres mains ? ... »  
Tseng coula un regard noir à Sephiroth, et elle continua :  
« Ne lui en veuillez pas Tseng, c'est un ami, les amis sont fait pour cela normalement ... être là quand il le faut. Mais j'imagine qu'un homme de votre position ne doit pas savoir ce que le mot amitié veut dire ... »  
Elle fit le tour de la table en laissant glisser un index sur la surface plane. Sephiroth était en alerte, Tseng ne la connaissait pas comme lui, la connaissait. Tout dans sa démarche indiquait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux, et surtout …. imprévisible. Elle vint à deux mètre du Turk et demanda :  
« Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

Tseng était plus raide qu'à son habitude, il sourit néanmoins, gardant la parfaite maîtrise de la situation. Il voyait en elle un élément à la hauteur des aspirations ShinRa. Une parfaite machine modelée comme le pouvait être Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth et Zack. Avec certaines choses en plus qui faisait que l'on portait sur elle beaucoup d'espoirs, qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas.  
« Nous avons analysé tous ceci comme Sephiroth nous l'avait demandé, et nous avons trouvé certains éléments assez intéressants, comme la provenance de l'arme et de l'homme en question. »  
Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et il continua :  
« L'arme est fait par le département « Armement » de la ShinRa, il fait parti des derniers prototypes mis en exercice, ce qui tend à prouver que nous avons quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la firme qui revend des armes sur le marché noir. Nous verrons cela en temps voulu. La seringue est toute simple, on peut en acheter n'importe où, ainsi que le somnifère utilisé. Des particules de terres et de certains graminées nous indique que l'homme a séjourné récemment dans la région du Fort Condor. Il y a toujours des tensions dans cette région. La ShinRa rencontre beaucoup de problèmes.  
\- Les gens ne veulent pas de la présence tentaculaire de la compagnie ? Comme c'est étonnant ! » Lança Syla corrosive, un éclat dur dans le regard.  
Les yeux noirs de Tseng l'observèrent un instant, et il hésita à lui répondre vertement. Sephiroth lui fit signe de continuer dans le dos de Syla, avec un élégant mouvement de moulinet de la main droite.  
« Bref, je vais envoyer mes hommes là-bas enfin de chercher des informations.  
\- Ben voyons. Histoire de nettoyer le secteur je présume ... Qu'en est-il du Projet Chimère Tseng ?! » demanda-t-elle alors sans forme en braquant un regard perçant sur l'homme à présent en face d'elle.  
Tseng se décomposa à ses mots, et réellement surpris il questionna :  
« Où avez-vous entendu cela ? Qui vous en a parlé ?! »  
Ses yeux dévièrent un instant vers Sephiroth, mais elle le coupa avant même qu'il ne formule quoi que ce soit.  
« Il n'est pas responsable, seul le mort que vous avez récupéré l'est. Il a été passé sous silence alors qu'il me parlait de ce projet. Qu'est ce que j'ai avoir avec ce projet Tseng ?! A quoi correspond-il ?! »  
Le Turk balaya l'espace d'une main désinvolte et fit presque de façon dédaigneuse :  
« Ce projet est top secret. Un membre du SOLDAT n'a pas les accréditations nécessaires pour y avoir accès ! »  
Le sang de Syla se mit à bouillir furieusement quand elle vit à quel point tous ceux qui étaient dans cette satanée compagnie, pouvaient bien se désintéresser d'elle en tant que personne. Elle n'était qu'un numéro de plus dans leur liste de recrues, qu'un pion, qu'une marionnette sans importance. La chose avide de liberté et de colère qui était en elle sembla bondir d'un seul coup. Prenant son arme plus que lestement, elle la pointa vers la tête de Tseng alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la sortie, décrétant ainsi que l'entrevue était finie. Elle déclara d'une voix sèche :  
« Un pas de plus Tseng et votre cervelle va aller décorer la vitre derrière vous ! »  
Sephiroth devint blême alors que le canon du revolver brillait d'un éclat sinistre. Le regard de Syla était dénué de toute humanité en cet instant. Le leader des Turks se figea, et déglutissant avec effort, il réussit à dire malgré tout avec aplomb digne d'un négociateur expérimenté :  
« Si vous faites cela, vous serez morte avant même d'avoir fait un geste de plus.  
\- Et ? Votre problème c'est que vous pensez que la personne en face, tient à la vie au moins autant que vous. Et si ce n'était pas le cas Tseng ? Si la personne qui vous menace aujourd'hui n'a que faire de vivre ?  
\- Alors il y aurait deux morts pour rien ... » répondit très froidement et de façon très pragmatique, l'Utaïen.  
Sephiroth se rapprocha d'elle de quelques pas, très inquiet, et il fit d'une voix qui se voulait calme :  
« Syla ... pose cette arme ... ne commets pas un acte que tu ..  
\- La ferme Seph ! Aboya-t-elle sans forme. Quand j'aurai besoin de vos belles paroles à toi ou Genesis je vous ferais signe ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes dans cette putain de compagnie ! Menteurs, hâbleurs, manipulateurs ! » s'écria-t-elle alors que la tension dans ses veines devenait de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser. Cherchant par tous les moyens à se défaire des carcans qu'elle lui imposait. Reno et Rude vinrent à la porte et braquèrent sur elle leur arme de service. Le rouquin ordonna un « Poses ça tout de suite ! » qui la fit presque rire. Elle s'approcha de Tseng, et lui susurrant à l'oreille elle déclara :  
« Les choses se payent tôt ou tard Tseng ... tôt ou tard ... »  
Elle prit le dossier sur la table et rengainant son arme elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Reno et Rude essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais bien évidemment sa force et son entraînement prirent le dessus. Elle les toisa avec mépris alors qu'ils gisaient au sol. Elle fit en direction de Tseng :  
« Voilà ce que c'est de se servir des gens à outrance, tôt ou tard ça se retourne contre vous. Vous vouliez me modeler à votre image ? Soyez satisfait ! Si vous me cherchez vous saurez où me trouver non ? » Puis avec un petit rire presque dément elle prit le chemin des ascenseurs.  
Sephiroth expira comme si il avait été en apnée, et Tseng lui reprocha :  
« Et tu n'aurais pas pu intervenir ?  
\- Voyons, je n'aurais pas voulu mettre ta vie en danger ... répondit-il avec un petit sourire mesquin et une voix emplie de douce ironnie.  
\- Bien entendu. »  
Le Turk remballa les affaires qu'il y avait sur la table dans des gestes plus ou moins posés, et déclara, flegmatique :  
« Elle ne trouvera rien sur le projet dans le dossier. Juste des éléments sur l'incident de ses agresseurs.  
\- Qu'est-ce que le Projet Chimère Tseng ? Demanda alors Sephiroth réellement curieux.  
\- Un vieux projet ... que la ShinRa a abandonné depuis longtemps. Syla est peut-être le fruit d'une de ces expériences ...  
\- Génétiques ? Avança Sephiroth avec effroi.  
\- Voyons Sephiroth, tu ne crois pas que la ShinRa s'amuserait à jouer à dieu ... si ? » répliqua Tseng avec une note d'humour qui voulait tout dire.  
L'argenté le toisa un instant, sur la réserve, mais il n'était pas dupe, il se doutait que certaines choses pas très nettes se faisaient sous la couverture ShinRa Electric Power Company. C'était sur cela que portaient ses propres recherches depuis des mois, ainsi que sur ses origines propres. Mais à part le nom de sa mère, rien ne lui avait été donné jusqu'ici. Tseng sortit de la pièce d'un pas nonchalant, et aida Reno et Rude à se relever. Les Turks quittèrent le secteur et Sephiroth l'entendit dire :  
« Direction Fort Condor ! Laissons-lui le temps de se rendre là-bas avant nous, les membres du SOLDAT sont fait pour faire ce genre de boulot; nous, nous occuperons du nettoyage qui restera à faire ... »

.

* * *

.

Syla se dévêtit le plus rapidement possible. Elle faillit même déchirer son uniforme à de nombreuses reprises. Elle passa un habit civil de son habitude. Cependant, elle enfila ses grosses bottes du SOLDAT. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec au cas où. Et son instinct lui disait que quelque chose de grave se profilait à l'horizon. Elle prit ses deux armes habituelles, les calant dans la ceinture de son jean, puis enfila son manteau de cuir noir par dessus. Ouvrant un petit coffret dans sa chambre, elle ficha trois materias dans un des bracelets prévu à cet effet. Puis elle s'attacha les cheveux en une tresse rapide. Prenant des lunettes de soleil, elle sortit de son appartement en vitesse, se cognant malencontreusement contre quelqu'un qui venait justement la voir. A peine la couleur rouge avait atteint sa rétine qu'elle sut qui s'était. Elle ne s'excusa même pas et fit comme si de rien était, laissant un Genesis des plus surpris sur le palier.  
« Syla ?! »  
Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, et elle vit Genesis accourir vers elle prestement, voulant la retenir. Il se cogna à la surface dure et métallique qui se ferma sur lui, et l'ascenseur commença sa descente. Il eut la présence d'esprit d'appeler le voisin pour se mettre à sa suite. Quand il fut en bas, il eut juste le temps de voir Sephiroth qui tentait de la retenir par le bras à l'entrée, et vu le son de leur voix, la conversation était tendue.  
« Lâche-moi Seph !  
\- Non ! Tu n'es pas autorisée à quitter l'enceinte du bâtiment, surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Lâcha-t-il froidement dans une colère sourde  
\- Je te jure Seph que si tu me lâches pas ça va aller très mal.  
\- Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'ils te tueront si tu vas là-bas ! » lança Sephiroth inquiet malgré ses airs suffisants.  
Se moquant éperdument des gens qui passaient en les dévisageant, il resserra sa poigne sur ses chairs. Le son très légèrement discordant de sa voix, à peine audible pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, trahissait sa peur, qui induisait indéniablement son attachement. Elle le fixa un instant sans rien dire, puis elle vit Genesis s'approcher d'eux. Elle tira d'un coup sec le faisant lâcher prise, puis elle répondit à Sephiroth, d'une voix cinglante comme la morsure d'un fouet :  
« Et bien je mourais ! Qu'importe de toutes façons ! Mais au moins j'aurais des réponses.  
\- Et tu crois qu'Avalanche va te les donner pauvre idiote ?! Grogna l'argenté à présent en colère, ce qui était fort rare venant de lui.  
\- Je prends le risque ! Personnellement ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi !  
\- Syla ...interrompit Genesis qui était à présent à leurs côtés.  
\- Suffit ! coupa Syla se sentant suffoquer tout d'un coup. Leur odeur caractéristique déclenchant chez elle une vague électrique qui lui broyait le cœur. Arrêtez de parler ! Vous m'étouffez ! » cria-t-elle en activant sa materia de feu.  
Elle propulsa le sort en tendant le bras vers le plafond, une myriade de petites boules de feu jaillirent de sa paume, explosant en hauteur. La fumée alerta les capteurs d'incendie qui s'affolèrent, lançant la procédure d'évacuation. Les extincteurs emplirent le bâtiment d'un brouillard blanc et dense en quelques secondes, alors que l'alarme aiguë et désagréable se mettait en route. Les flashs sporadiques rougeâtre dus aux alarmes saturèrent les lieux, colorant la brume opaque comme une toile. Elle profita de l'affolement général, et elle se faufila dans la foule des employés qui se pressaient pour échapper à l'incendie fictif.  
Alors que Sephiroth et Genesis essayaient de se sortir de la cohue, ils virent le président ShinRa, escorté de quatre gardes du corps, descendre calmement les marches du grand escalier du hall principal. Il leur fit signe de venir le rejoindre et une fois dehors, ils montèrent dans un véhicule blindé tous ensemble. Dès qu'ils furent dedans, la voiture démarra, et le président ShinRa fit en se servant un verre dans le mini-bar du véhicule :  
« Alors ? Peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'est ce raffut ? La petite « nouvelle », cette fameuse Syla Chase?  
\- Oui Monsieur ... répondit Sephiroth taciturne.  
\- Bien bien bien ... » fit alors le président apparemment satisfait.  
Les deux amis se regardèrent, très surpris, et voyant leurs visages perplexes, il expliqua en se calant confortablement dans le siège en cuir qui s'écrasait poussivement sous son poids :  
« Je me demandais quand elle allait se servir de ses capacités en situation non réglementaire. En fait j'attendais cela avec impatience. Je voulais voir comment elle se sortirait d'ici avec un de vous dans les parages. Elle a fait preuve d'astuce et non de force. Elle prouve une fois de plus son intelligence. Vous croyez honnêtement que j'étais aveugle ? Je suis son évolution Messieurs, les enregistrements de ses entraînements me sont donnés à chaque fois. Sauf si bien sûr on me cache des choses, mais je n'ai guère de soucis à me faire n'est-ce pas ? Les Turks savent où elle va, Tseng m'a briefé sur ce qui c'est passé dans son service. Tôt ou tard elle aurait découvert la vérité sur sa mère, qu'importe, cette femme était sans importance. Sa fille par contre a tout notre intérêt et ce depuis le début. Je ne vous dirai rien sur le Projet Chimère Messieurs. Cependant je vous ordonne de me la ramener, en vie si c'est possible. J'ai des projets pour elle. Le professeur Hojo également. Ramenez-la moi, avant que Tseng et elle ne s'entretuent. Et nettoyez-moi ce qu'elle découvrira là-bas, je ne veux AUCUN témoin. Compris ?! »  
Sephiroth et Genesis hochèrent la tête en silence, réellement perturbés par toute cette histoire. L'un comme l'autre n'aimait pas les choses qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas, ou qu'ils ne pouvaient appréhender dans leur globalité. En bons éléments qu'ils étaient, ils savaient qu'une bonne stratégie reposait toujours sur des bases solides. Or là, tout semblait leur échapper. La voiture s'arrêta lentement, et le président leur fit signe de sortir. Les deux hommes descendirent et le vieil homme referma la porte avec force sans un mot de plus, les ordres avaient été donnés, pas besoin de s'étendre. Le véhicule reprit sa route tranquillement. Genesis et Sephiroth encore un peu sonnés par ce qu'il venait de se produire, regardèrent la voiture disparaître dans les rues du Secteur 1. Genesis soupira et regardant Sephiroth, il demanda sans détour :  
« Que c'est-il passé Seph ?  
\- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'il a du se produire quelque chose de fort entre vous, pour qu'elle pète les plombs de cette manière. Quand comprendras-tu que tout ne tourne pas autours de toi Gen ?!  
\- Quand, peut-être, tu seras plus à même de partager ta renommée Seph ! Rétorqua le rouquin d'un ton cinglant.

\- Tu n'es qu'un con égocentrique et égoïste par moments Gen!

\- Et toi un enfoiré prétentieux et psychorigide ! Un point partout ! S'emporta alors Genesis. Tu n'es pas seul sur les missions, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir te battre, ou à risquer ta vie. TOUT doit t'appartenir, te revenir de droit ! Tu crois que les choses te sont naturellement dues ? Rien ne t'est imputé Seph, seulement ce qu'on daigne te donner ... et Syla ...» mais ils se tut avant de dire la suite de sa pensée.  
Les yeux de Sephiroth eurent un éclat sauvage. Il se doutait de ce qui motivait Genesis, il se doutait que la présence de la jeune-femme à ses côtés avait pris une importance qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Ami de longue date, Sephiroth n'était pas dupe. Il se raidit, comprenant qu'à présent ils la désiraient tous deux intensément. Bien que l'écarlate avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui. Etait-ce cela qui le minait dans le fond, être relégué en seconde place, en arrière-plan ? En effet cela aurait pu être aussi simple, mais ça ne l'était pas. Il resta de marbre, son maque froid habituel à peine fêlé par un sourcil qui se fronça légèrement, puis haussant les épaules et répondit juste :  
« Allons chercher Angeal, je crois que son aide nous sera précieuse ... ».

.

* * *

.

Elle prit la route des taudis et là-bas essaya de trouver un moyen de transport rapide. Elle savait que sur le marché noir, si on y mettait le prix, on pouvait tout trouver. Or ses payes, surtout avec les missions à succès retentissants, lui permettaient d'avoir les ressources demandées pour de telles transactions. Elle prit soin de porter ses lunettes de soleil pour ne pas dévoiler ses yeux qui la trahiraient, et elle s'engagea dans une vieille casse où toutes sortes d'engins étaient en pièces détachées, et remontés dans de brefs délais. Elle trouva un homme penché sur une voiture apparemment en phase de désossement, et s'approchant elle fit :  
« Bonjour ! Je souhaite trouver un moyen rapide pour me rendre à Fort Condor ! »  
Le gars sortit sa tête des entrailles du véhicule, maculé de cambouis, un chiffon sale dans une main et une clé de l'autre. Il était petit et arborait une bedaine qui sortait de dessous son t-shirt gris crasseux. Il fit un sourire amusé en voyant la femme devant lui, et sortit presque dédaigneux :  
« Vous devriez essayer les moyens de transports ma p'tite dame !  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces plaisanteries machistes ! Lança-t-elle fermement. Vous avez ce dont j'ai besoin ou pas ?! »  
Voyant son air déterminé et le ton de sa voix, le petit bonhomme s'essuya les mains sur le pantalon de son bleu, et déclara :  
« Ouais à ce que je vois z'êtes pas dispo pour un brin de causette. Suivez-moi. »  
Il l'entraîna dans les méandres de sa casse à ciel ouvert, et arrivant sur un minuscule héliport il aboya :  
« Jerry ! Où te cache-tu encore espèce de fainéant ! ».  
Syla vit posé sur le petit espace de bitume rapiécé, un hélicoptère dont beaucoup de pièces provenaient de la ShinRa. Avec un sourire amusé, elle trouva l'ironie de la situation très mordante. Un jeune-homme grand et maigre, avec des cheveux roux en bataille encadrant un visage long et creusé, apparut de derrière l'appareil. Le gérant, enfin Syla en déduisit que c'était lui, se tourna vers elle et déclama :  
« 1000 gils pour aller là-bas.  
\- 1000 gils ?! Pour voyager dans cette poubelle volante ?  
\- Hey ! C'est ça où vous y allez à pieds ! Je suis le seul a avoir un appareil en état de marche dans tout Midgar, si vous êtes pressée vous avez qu'à trouver autre chose !  
\- Et ça j'imagine que c'est juste pour l'aller ..  
\- Bien entendu ! Les temps sont difficiles vous savez ! » Répondit-il avec un large sourire à moitié édenté.  
Syla jugea la situation rapidement, elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait parvenir au Fort au moins en même temps que les Turks. Elle plaça l'argent dans la main pleine de cambouis du type devant elle, puis poussant une grille qui gémit sous son action ferme, elle entra dans le petit héliport grillagé. Elle se tourna vers le gérant et lança d'un ton acide :  
« Je me débrouillerai pour le retour ! »  
Puis elle s'avança vers le grand rouquin qui semblait plus jeune qu'elle. Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds et demanda :  
« Tu sais piloter ?  
-Oui. Je suis même plus doué pour ça que pour retaper les carlingues.  
\- Ça promet ... alors en route et de suite ! » lança Syla en prenant place sur le siège passager de droite.  
Les sièges étaient en mauvais état, le rembourrage sortait par endroits comme si s'il s'agissait d'animaux éventrés. Le panneau de commande avait des fils qui sortait de partout, telles une chevelure rouge, bleu, jaune et verte. Et l'odeur de kérosène semblait habiller tout l'habitacle. C'était une petite alouette, avec une bulle énorme comme pare-brise. Un hélicoptère léger et passe-partout, assez rapide, parfait pour ce genre de vol. Le jeune-homme prit la place conducteur et enclenchant les boutons, le moteur se mit à vrombir doucement, avec un léger tangage. Vu le bruit des rotors et des pales, Syla commença à se demander si cet engin allait pouvoir les amener à bon port. Les pales commencèrent à atteindre la vitesse suffisante dans un vacarme assourdissant, levant un vent en spirale aux alentours. Au bout de quelques minutes l'hélicoptère commença à quitter le sol. Le pilote lui demanda de mettre le casque de communication, et il dit :  
« On va devoir voler en rase motte dans le secteur, pour que je puisse me faufiler entre les postes de gardes de la ShinRa qui sont au-dessus. Quand on sera à bonne distance on commencera à s'élever. »  
Elle hocha la tête et attendit donc que le pilote fasse preuve de dextérité et de savoir-faire. L'alouette passa comme il l'avait dit, juste au-dessus des maisons et autres taudis, faisant s'envoler le linge qui séchait paisiblement sur de nombreuses toitures. A le voir sourire comme un gamin, nul doute que cela l'amusait. Ils passèrent sous la plaque supérieure, et une fois les abords de Midgar atteint, ils prirent de la hauteur. L'hélicoptère s'éleva poussivement dans un bruit de tous les diables, et les tremblements qui secouaient la coque comme si la machine était atteinte de Parkinson, n'avaient rien de rassurant. Syla néanmoins faisait confiance au pilote, au pire, même si ils se crachaient, elle s'en sortirait. Avec quelques blessures certainement, mais sa vie ne serait pas plus en danger que cela. Ils passèrent les grandes plaines de la région de Junon, ainsi que les chaînes de montagnes qui l'encerclaient. Syla vit les reflet outre-mer de l'océan au loin sur l'horizon, et après plus de deux heures de vol, ils virent la cime montagneuse qui annonçait leur arrivée. Syla pensait que le rouquin la déposerait à proximité du fort, mais il n'en fit rien. Il amorça la descente à plusieurs kilomètres, et actionnant les boutons et autres molettes du panneau de commande, elle l'entendit dire :  
« Désolé mais je dois vous laisser ici, les affrontements entre la ShinRa et les dissidents menacent les trajets aériens. Pour notre sécurité il faut que j'arrête là.  
\- Très bien. J'ai un moyen pour arriver assez rapidement là-bas ?  
\- Si vous tombez sur un véhicule qui y va oui, autrement vous serez obligée d'y aller par vos propres moyens. »  
Elle hocha simplement la tête et ôta son casque. L'hélicoptère se posa dans une vaste prairie où quelques chocobos sauvages se nourrissaient. L'engin reprit alors sa route une fois qu'elle se fût suffisamment éloignée, soulevant un vent violent qui faillit malgré tout la propulser en avant. Une fois l'hélicoptère au loin, elle se redressa et regarda les alentours. Elle aperçut au loin un petit groupe de Neurosuphéroths qui parcouraient la plaine, en se dandinant gracieusement pour des reptiles. Elle devait être prudente, de nombreux animaux étaient dangereux ici. Cela semblait déserté de toute civilisation et ici, la nature reprenait ses droits. Un pincement au cœur fébrile vint l'effleurer, mais elle balaya vite fait cette nostalgie trop humaine pour elle à présent. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses poches, histoire de les garder au chaud, et elle commença à marcher vers l'Est. Pas un bruit, sauf celui du vent et des bêtes, ici tout était calme, magnifiquement sauvage. Elle trouva une route peu entretenue qui traversait la plaine de part en part apparemment, et elle la longea. Le fort était visible de là où elle était, elle devait être à dix kilomètres tout au plus. Ce n'était pas énorme, mais elle était pressée.  
 _« Mouais en même temps je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer ... »_ songea-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait d'imaginer ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire.  
Le Fort Condor était un pic rocheux qui abritait un réacteur Mako. La ShinRa voulait à tout prix le mettre en route et extraire l'énergie de la terre, seulement, les habitants du fort étaient contre. Ils défendaient farouchement leurs terres, et surtout, les condors qui vivaient justement sur ce pic montagneux. D'où son nom. Il y avait certaines légendes qui circulaient sur le sommet, disant qu'une materia fort rare et puissante était gardée par un oiseau gigantesque. Le son d'un moteur ronronnant paisiblement parvint à ses oreilles, elle se retourna de quart, et vit un pick-up rouge qui avalait tranquillement le bitume mal entretenu. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur elle fit un geste de la main, et le véhicule s'arrêta. A son bord un couple charmant de vieilles personnes la salua. Ils allaient vendre le fruit de leurs labeurs. La vitre s'abaissa et la vieille femme demanda avec un sourire aimable :  
« Vous êtes tombée en panne ma mignonne ?  
\- Heu non pas vraiment, mais je cherche un moyen de transport pour aller jusqu'au fort ...  
\- Montez en ce cas, c'est là que nous allons ! Lança le vieil homme d'un ton presque enjoué. Installez-vous à côté de ma femme, il y a bien assez de place pour une brindille comme vous sur la banquette ! »  
La vieille dame ouvrit la porte qui grinça un peu, et Syla se faufila à l'intérieur, faisant bien attention de ne pas brusquer la vieille dame en montant. Elle referma la porte et la voiture redémarra.  
« Nous allons vendre nos produits au Fort, nous alimentons les habitants en denrées diverses et variées. Ils se battent avec toute leur âme face à ces envahisseurs de la ShinRa ! Vous devez être au courant non ?! Dit le vieil homme, avec une énergie qui témoignait son soutien inébranlable pour les défenseurs des grands oiseaux.  
\- Non je ne suis pas au courant, désolée. Je suis à la recherche des membres d'Avalanche, il paraît qu'un petit groupuscule siégerait là-bas.  
\- Vous ne leur voulez pas de mal au moins ?! » Demanda le vieil homme ralentissant un peu la vitesse.  
Syla se doutait qu'ici elle serait en terrain hostile, pour cela qu'il valait mieux qu'elle camoufle sa provenance. Elle essaya néanmoins de prendre le maximum d'informations, elle n'avait qu'à se faire passer pour une partisane.  
« Non Monsieur, loin de là, j'aimerai leur montrer mon soutien. Et peut-être leur apporter mon aide.  
\- Haa que c'est bon de voir de jeunes gens qui s'impliquent autant dans la survie de notre planète ! » S'exclama la vieille dame en lui posant une main chaleureuse sur la cuisse.  
Syla se sentit mal. Mentir à ces gens si aimables, voilà encore une chose qui allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans sa jeunesse. Elle répondit à la femme par un faible sourire aussi tiré que gêné. Le vieil homme déclara alors :  
« Nous ne savons pas exactement où ils sont. Tout ce qui nous a été rapporté c'est qu'un chercheur de chez eux, Fuhito, a pris ses quartiers dans des bâtiments souterrains, en annexe du réacteur. Il paraît qu'il fait des recherches pour offrir à Avalanche une armée digne de ce nom, qui donnera du fil à retordre à ces chiens de la ShinRa Corp !  
\- Voyons chéri .. ce ne sont pas des manières de s'exprimer devant une jeune-femme ! L'admonesta gentiment sa femme avec un petit rire.  
\- Ce n'est rien Madame. » Fit Syla avec un sourire sincère cette fois-ci.  
Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, et elle demanda :  
« Vous savez qui je dois voir pour prendre contact avec lui ?  
\- Avec Fuhito ? Ma parole vous avez vraiment confiance en vous ! Cet homme ne voit personne, c'est un fantôme.  
\- Moi il me verra, je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus, faites moi confiance. Dit alors Syla très honnêtement.  
\- Alors en ce cas. Il y a un adolescent qui traîne dans le fort, Cody je crois qu'il s'appelle, essayez de tomber dessus. Il tente toujours de chaparder deux trois trucs quand on y va, on le sait mais on ne lui dit rien. C'est un brave garçon dont les parents ont été tué par les membres de la ShinRa.  
\- Ho ... je vois. » Fit alors Syla qui serra ses poings sur ses cuisses.  
 _« Encore des enfants orphelins, et combien de morts innocents ?! Décidément ... la ShinRa est vue de deux façons sur cette planète, soit en sauveur, soit en tyran. Avec les missions que j'ai faite, parfois je ne sais plus moi-même comment les voir ... »_  
Oui, elle avait aussi sauvé des vies pendant ses activités au sein de cette entreprise, et elle s'était aperçue que rien ne pouvait être tout blanc ou tout noir. La voiture choqua sur un nid de poule, les secouant un peu, et ceci la coupa dans ses réflexions. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent le pied du fort s'élever sur un plateau rocheux, et elle ressentit une étrange oppression. La voiture gravit avec facilité les derniers mètres d'une route de terre à peine assez large pour deux véhicules, et arrivés au pied du fort, Syla sortit du pick-up. Elle tendit quelques gils de ce qu'il lui restait, et le vieux couples sembla s'en offusquer :  
« Ha non ma petite ! Pas de ça ! Cela nous a fait plaisir de vous aider. N'oubliez pas, trouvez Cody et le tour sera joué !  
\- Merci encore pour tout, puissiez-vous avoir une longue et heureuse vie. » dit alors Syla sincère en se redressant.  
Elle les vit descendre à leur tour, et déjà un petit groupe de personnes se massait derrière le pick-up pour voir les marchandises. Elle s'éclipsa lentement, essayant de trouver le petit garçon.

.

* * *

.

Elle s'engouffra dans les couloirs du fort; qui ressemblaient bien plus à des tunnels; et elle croisa les résidents permanents de ce dernier. Ils étaient pour la plupart des paysans, transformés en guerriers, soldats, tacticiens pour l'occasion. Elle vit un marchant de materia et d'armes. Elle passa presque inaperçue dans les ombres des corridors. Puis elle vit un enfant passer à toute vitesse dans une pièce voisine. Elle se mit à sa poursuite, et alors qu'il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres entre eux elle héla :  
« Et toi là-bas ! C'est toi Cody ?! »  
Le petit garçon s'arrêta net, et se retournant il la dévisagea intensément. Il était débraillé, portait des vêtements sales et usés. Son visage un peu crasseux ne ternissait pourtant pas sa beauté juvénile. Il avait de beaux cheveux noirs en bataille, qui encadrait un regard gris perçant. Il la laissa venir jusqu'à lui et elle lui demanda :  
« On m'a dit de te trouver.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. ..  
\- J'aide pas les inconnus ! Lança-t-il prêt à repartir.  
\- Ha ? Même les inconnus qui te paieraient pour un service rendu ? »  
Le garçon se figea, et l'observant il s'approcha et fit en haussant les épaules, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon poussiéreux :  
« Ça dépend ...  
\- En ce cas suis-moi s'il te plaît. »  
Elle savait que l'appât du gain serait sa meilleure arme, surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Elle l'amena dans un couloir en retrait et s'accroupissant elle demanda:  
« Il paraît qu'il y a un homme dans les parages, un dénommé Fuhito, et que tu sais où le trouver.  
\- Ça s'pourrait bien ... répondit le garçonnet en regardant le sol.  
\- Je te donne cent gils si tu me mènes à lui !  
\- Cent gils ?! Vrai de vrai ?! » s'exclama le garçon réellement estomaqué par son offre.  
Elle hocha simplement la tête, et ajouta :  
« Ce sera notre petit secret d'accord ? »  
Il prit l'argent qu'elle lui tendait, et il lui fit :  
« Suivez-moi, mais chuuut !  
\- Ok ! »  
Prenant la main de la jeune-femme, il l'emmena dans les bas fonds du fort. Il ouvrit une porte métallique, robuste mais totalement rouillée, dont le mécanisme grinça quand il l'activa. Elle donnait sur un tunnel sombre et froid, et il expliqua :  
« On va descendre, il y a une corde qui nous permet de nous accrocher pour ne pas tomber sur la droite. Les escaliers sont longs. Une fois là-bas je m'en irai. Je n'ai pas le droit de montrer ce passage normalement. Et tout ce qu'il y a dessous est secret ...  
\- Oui ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien. » promis Syla qui souriait dans le noir.  
Elle faillit louper la première marche et se casser la figure lamentablement. Mais instinctivement elle posa sa main droite sur le mur, et ses doigts trouvèrent la corde dont l'enfant lui parlait. Après de longues minutes où seul l'écho de leur pas sur la pierre lisse se faisait entendre, les yeux de Syla virent une faible lueur verdâtre qui tapissait, au fur et à mesure, les murs humides du tunnel. Ils arrivèrent dans un immense espace dégagé, et Syla n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il y avait sous terre une véritable base secrète. Plus immense encore que le réacteur qui était à côté. Une foule de passerelles, de pièces, d'escaliers formaient un réseau qui lui rappela une immense toile d'araignée. L'enfant dit alors en prenant le chemin du retour :  
« Bye ! Bonne chance à vous ! »  
Puis il disparut dans les ombres, Syla eut juste le temps de lui dire un faible « merci » qu'il n'était déjà plus là. Elle se retourna vers l'édifice métallique, et jetant un œil par-dessus la rambarde de la passerelle où elle était, elle vit une belle animation en dessous. Des miliciens étaient en plein entraînement. Tir, self-défense etc ... Elle s'avoua qu'Avalanche était loin d'être sans ressource, ce qui la fit frémir.  
 _« Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé leur nombre et leur capacité ... pas sûre que je puisse me sortir de là ... je peux toujours faire machine arrière cependant ... »_ pensa-t-elle en regardant par dessus son épaule l'escalier qu'elle venait de descendre.  
Se souvenant néanmoins du comportement de Tseng, mais aussi de Genesis, ses doigts se serrèrent sur la barre en fer qu'elle agrippait avec force à présent. Elle inspira à fond et se dit :  
 _« Mourir ici ou à la tour ShinRa, aucune différence. Sauf qu'ici je mourrai libre ... »_  
Elle s'avança alors, ses « boots » faisant un boucan d'enfer sur la grille métallique sur laquelle elle marchait. Heureusement les hurlements des entraînements et les coups de feu masquaient sa venue. Elle traversa tranquillement, à sa hauteur; c'est à dire à deux ou trois mètres du haut de la gigantesque cavité où elle était, pas de risque qu'on la voit. Semblant être un accès secondaire, le seul risque qu'il y avait c'était qu'une caméra de surveillance la détecte. L'alarme se serait sûrement déjà mise en route si tel était le cas. Elle essaya d'analyser la situation. Le hangar était sous terre, mais des gaines de ventilations imposantes traversaient la croûte terrestre pour remonter à l'air libre. De grands néons accrochés au plafond rocailleux, éclairaient d'une lumière blanche et blafarde tout l'espace environnant. Des machines d'assemblage tournaient dans le fond, dans un ronronnement presque soporifique. Il y avait dans l'air une odeur de métal, de souffre, de poudre, de peinture, un cocktail qui puait encore plus que l'air pollué de Midgar. Elle respira un grand coup, et sur le qui vive, elle continua sa marche. Elle passa une première série de pièces vides, où tout un tas d'ordinateurs servant à la logistique clignotaient avec effervescence. Elle vit un schéma sur les materia en gros sur un écran, apparemment ils travaillaient sur les fusions. Elle marcha un bon moment sans rencontrer personne, les machines devaient tout gérer par programmes informatiques. Elle descendit quelques volées d'escaliers, puis elle fut attirée par un bruit étrange. Une plainte épouvantable. De celle qui vous donne la chair de poule. Elle scruta les alentours tandis qu'elle longeait des couloirs gris en béton, où une large bande jaune et noire indiquait sur le sol quel sens suivre. Puis arrivant à une porte close, elle regarda par la petite vitre rectangulaire qui siégeait à hauteur de vue, et son sang se glaça. Déglutissant avec effort, elle posa sa main sur la poignée, et en silence, elle ouvrit. Elle entra sans bruit, referma soigneusement derrière elle en vérifiant toujours de ne pas avoir été suivie. Puis, les larmes aux yeux elle constata le spectacle d'horreur qui se déroulait devant elle. Des cages, des box, et dedans, tout un tas d'animaux soumis à des expériences. Il y avait de tout, du plus simple chat à un jeune béhémoth à moitié mort, dont le crâne était perforés de tubes et de câbles. Il jeta sur elle un regard douloureux, et elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. Toute la pièce étaient saturée d'odeurs en tous genres. Médicaments, antiseptiques, désinfectants, mais aussi l'urine et le sang, ainsi que l'odeur de la peur et de la mort, qui lui firent se dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler. Crier à s'époumoner de colère et de souffrance. Elle n'avait jamais supporté que l'on fasse du mal à un animal, et là que ses côtés étranges s'étaient éveillés, c'était pire. Il lui sembla les entendre mugir, supplier la mort dans une agonie sans fin. Son estomac se tordit, et une autre plainte affreuse s'éleva d'une des cages. Elle essayait de respirer, de garder son calme, mais plus les secondes passaient, et plus la rage interne qui la dévorait prenait le dessus. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix masculine dire dans son dos :  
« Tiens tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? »  
Elle se retourna vivement, la rage coincée dans la gorge en un rugissement muet. Elle se trouva face à un homme grand et brun dont les yeux noirs lui rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose, encadré de deux gardes du corps. L'homme s'avança vers elle très calmement, les mains jointes dans le dos. Il avait l'air tranquille des prédateurs sûrs de leur supériorité.  
« Alors .. à ce que je vois vous vous êtes remarquablement bien remise de votre dernière mission. Un être humain normal serait mort pour moins que ça. Mais vous comme moi, savons que vous n'avez rien de ... normal ... n'est-ce pas ? »  
Elle fronça les sourcils, et essayant de ne pas succomber à l'envie de tuer qui se faisait de plus en plus présente, elle répondit :  
« Non je ne sais pas ! Qu'est-ce ici ? Que faites-vous à ces pauvres bêtes ?  
\- Des recherches, des expériences. La génétique est mon domaine. Cela me sert à créer ma propre armée.  
\- Armée ?  
\- Oui voyons ... contre la ShinRa. Mais voyez-vous, je crois que vous êtes le seul spécimen que j'ai toujours voulu avoir dans mes cages très chère.  
\- Spécimen ? Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin bordel ?! » s'exclama Syla réellement hors d'elle.  
Il s'avança vers elle, et lui tournant autours pour la détailler, il fit amusé :  
« Quoi ? Ils ne vous ont rien dit sur vos origines à la ShinRa ? Pourtant, ils auraient tant à raconter...  
\- Ça suffit ! Si vous avez un truc à dire dites-le ! Arrêtez de tourner autours du pot comme ça ! » S'emporta-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col.  
Il fit un bruit sec avec la langue comme pour la réprimander. Les deux hommes qui étaient restés en retrait vinrent lui prendre les bras dans un mouvement brusque, et elle hurla :  
« Lâchez-moi ! »  
Ils la fouillèrent, et trouvant ses armes ils les tendirent au chercheur, qui les prit délicatement. Regardant les flingues avec intérêt il déclara :  
« Etonnant, j'aurais pensé que le combat au corps à corps était votre domaine de prédilection. Mais j'imagine que vos sens développés vous servent grandement avec des armes de ce type. »  
Elle essaya de se dégager violemment quand il lui toucha le visage avec le canon d'un des revolvers. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, semblant sur le point d'exploser. Ses tempes se compressaient peu à peu, et elle sentait que la perte de contrôle n'était pas loin.  
« Comment savez-vous autant de choses sur moi ?! Cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Ho mais rien de plus simple. Le Projet Chimère a été une source d'inspiration pour moi ... C'est de ce projet que tous mes travaux sont partis, celui-ci et les projets G et S. A présent je cherche à créer ce qu'ils ont réussi avec vous, mais en vain. Il me manque une donnée, une chose que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. Cependant, maintenant que je vous ai avec moi, rien de plus simple ... »  
Il posa les armes de Syla sur un établi rempli de tubes à essai et d'échantillons multiples. Puis, il ouvrit un tiroir et sortant une seringue, il expliqua avec un radieux sourire :  
« Votre matériel génétique va m'être d'un grand secours ... »  
Alors que l'aiguille allait pénétrer sa chair, Syla bondit comme un animal sauvage, faisant lâcher les deux gardes, et passant derrière eux à une vitesse fulgurante, elle brisa la nuque d'un, et prenant un scalpel qui traînait sur le plan de travail, elle égorgea l'autre d'un geste sec. L'homme s'effondra sur le sol, les mains plaquées et impuissantes sur les geysers de sang qui s'extirpaient de sa carotide. Il mourut rapidement en exprimant des gargouillis abominables.  
« J'en étais sûr ! » lança Fuhito avec un sourire satisfait.  
Elle lâcha le scalpel, l'odeur du sang brouilla un instant sa raison, puis elle posa son attention sur le scientifique. Elle allait se jeter sur lui, mais il se déplaça rapidement vers un box, dont il ouvrit la porte lestement. Il eut un rire dément et lança à Syla avec un sourire jubilatoire :  
« Voyons comment une de mes créations s'en sort face à vous dans un combat. »  
Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, mais un étrange grognement l'avertit du danger à venir. Soudain sa singulière materia se mit à briller de ses volutes vertes, et elle vit le visage du professeur se dilater sous l'effet de la surprise. Il sembla vouloir revenir sur ce qu'il venait de faire, mais la chose qui était enfermée surgit d'un seul coup comme un diable de sa boîte. Syla se retrouva face à une abomination. Un mélange d'être humain et de béhémoth, qui ressemblait à un loup-garou difforme. Ses mains étaient longues, larges et griffues, alors que le visage déformé par la mâchoire de la bête, semblait figé dans une grimace de souffrance éternelle. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait même pas clore sa bouche en entier. La respiration bruyante soulevait les côtes visibles et disgracieuses de son torse famélique, alors que des filets de bave s'écoulaient en gros flots visqueux de sa gueule. Ses jambes étaient une symbiose ratée d'humain et d'animal, et Syla se demanda comment il pouvait se tenir en position debout, tant les disproportions étaient flagrantes. La chose semblait affamée, et elle ne voyait en Syla qu'un somptueux repas offert. Elle regarda ses deux armes qui se trouvaient trop loin, et toisa le monstre qui devait faire plus de deux mètres, les cornes saillantes et sanguinolentes émergeant de son crâne rayaient le plafond en de larges sillons. Fuhito resta sur le côté, caché derrière un monticule de cages, pour la plupart vides. C'est alors qu'elle pensa aux animaux pris au piège dans leur carcasses métalliques. Elle leva une main et activa une materia de glace, toutes les serrures furent emprisonnées dans la gangue épaisse de givre, fracassant le métal sous son emprise. Son étrange don se révéla pendant que son esprit la faisait de plus en plus sombrer vers l'inéluctable. La peur, la colère, il y avait tellement de sentiments violents qui venaient s'entrechoquer en elle comme une foule d'électrons libres, qu'une détonation interne balaya légèrement son entendement. Ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus clairs et se transformèrent peu à peu tandis qu'une douleur incroyable broyait tout son corps. Elle entendit Fuhito dire au loin :  
« Absolument remarquable ... »  
Puis elle hurla en se concentrant au maximum sur les animaux alentours :  
« Fuyez ! »  
Son message pénétra les esprits qui l'entouraient et un mouvement de panique général souleva un orchestre de cris bestiaux. Les cobayes enfermés défoncèrent les portes de leur prison, galvanisés par son cri de ralliement, de révolte. Fuhito fut leur cible, dans un cri de dément il quitta la pièce, une horde d'animaux à ses trousses, griffes et dents en avant. C'est alors que l'alarme générale se mit en route dans un gros bruit strident, allumant des lumières rouges dans tous le hangar. Syla vit par une des fenêtre les hommes se regrouper, et elle sut qu'elle pourrait ne pas sortir vivante de son expédition. Le monstre devant elle se tenait les tempes en braillant de douleur, le bruit de la sirène avait l'air trop fort pour lui. Elle glissa sur le côté et attrapa ses deux flingues. Elle allait repartir quand la bête prit son manteau et la tira en arrière dans un large mouvement circulaire. Elle prit de plein fouet les cages centrales dans un fracas métallique, alors que son corps fut projeté contre la baie vitrée, la fissurant au passage. Le souffle coupé et légèrement sonnée elle regarda la pièce, et elle vit le monstre tout détruire sous un accès de rage incontrôlée. L'établi et tout le matériel de recherches fut pulvérisé sous les assauts du spécimen de Fuhito. De grands jets de bave gluante recouvrirent tout ce qui entourait la gueule démente du monstre. Si il y avait à la base quelque chose d'humain là-dedans, ça n'y était plus. Syla essaya de se relever, mais elle sentit une douleur lancinante dans son bras gauche et une de ses jambe. Angeal avait raison, certaines blessures mettaient plus de temps à se remettre que d'autres. Elle serra les dents alors que la colère qui l'animait prenait le dessus. Elle visa et tira. La détonation couvrit un instant le tumulte ambiant. La balle effleura la tête du monstre qui se retourna vers elle d'un geste brusque. Il y eut un étrange moment en suspens alors qu'il cherchait d'où ça venait, puis plantant son regard dans les yeux mako de Syla, il rugit avec force. Ce fut si puissant que tout vibra dans la pièce. Syla se releva et eut juste le temps de dire « Et merde ! » que la créature lui fonça dessus tête la première. Elle essaya de se dégager mais elle glissa sur le carrelage et les débris de verre. A peine fut-elle sur le point de pouvoir partir que le monstre la percuta de plein fouet. Les deux corps passèrent par la fenêtre, et tombèrent deux étages en dessous, sur une traverse métallique entre deux plates formes. La bête semblait sonnée, et Syla également. Elle crut que son corps était totalement brisé. Ses muscles, ses chairs, ses os, tout semblait prendre feu à l'intérieur. Elle vit la forme floue de la créature se relever en titubant alors qu'elle avait de la peine à se redresser. C'est alors que des détonations retentirent un peu partout. D'abord les ricochets faits d'éclairs passèrent près d'elle, tapant sur la rambarde en ferraille, puis après les tirs changèrent de direction. Elle crut voir Genesis et Sephiroth entrer dans la bataille, pensant être sujette à une hallucination. Puis quand elle fut enfin debout, elle vit ses mains. Ses mains qui avaient changées, arborant des griffes acérées à la places des ongles. Elle sentait aussi en elle des choses bouger, la faisant atrocement souffrir, puis l'instinct de survie prit place. Elle regarda la bête immonde qui lui faisait face, reprenant ses esprits. Il y eut une déflagration gigantesque alors que le SOLDAT et les Turks s'introduisaient dans le bâtiment. Une colonne de feu et de fumée s'éleva comme un dragon affamé, et l'air devint suffoquant. La passerelle où elle était tangua tandis qu'un morceau en bout lâchait et tombait dans le vide. Elle vit qu'il était temps de trouver un endroit plus stable. Bien évidemment le seul endroit à présent potable se trouvait derrière son ennemi. Elle respira un grand coup en sachant que c'était pure folie, et prit son élan. Elle sauta par dessus la créature dans un bond aérien et gracieux. La bête se retourna vivement et attrapa une de ses jambes lors de sa réception. Elle n'était pas retombée assez loin. Il la tira violemment et elle hurla. Se positionnant sur le dos elle le vit approcher sa gueule de son corps de manière à la dévorer. Elle balança un coup de pied faramineux et elle entendit quelque chose se briser quand elle lui toucha la gueule du talon. Le monstre rugit avec rage et d'un geste sec l'envoya par dessus la passerelle. Elle entendit la voix de Sephiroth hurler son nom au loin. Dans un réflexe surhumain elle s'agrippa à un autre support métallique plus proche, ses griffes entaillant le fer comme si c'était quelque chose de meuble. La bataille autours d'elle faisait rage. La fumée de l'explosion commençait à saturer l'atmosphère, et elle toussa. Elle vit Genesis et Sephiroth venir vers elle en tuant un nombre impressionnant de rebelles. C'est en cet instant peut-être, dans ce chaos infernal, ces secondes étranges qui semblèrent durer une éternité, qu'elle le vit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en action, ses missions avaient toujours été faites avec Zack et Angeal. Et là elle voyait Genesis et Sephiroth en plein combat. Ils étaient incroyablement redoutables, aussi doué l'un que l'autre. Enfin, pas tout à fait, Syla dénota une suprématie non négligeable pour Sephiroth, car il gardait son sang froid en toutes circonstances. Fixant un but, un seul, et faisant tout pour y arriver dans un style incroyablement calme vu la situation. Tout était beau dans ses mouvements, et même si il ôtait des vies, Syla fut totalement subjuguée par son aisance et sa force. Sa longue chevelure argentée habillait chacun de ses mouvements comme une aile diaphane splendide. Elle dut se ressaisir avant que son corps ne lâche. Elle serra ses doigts sur la surface froide et métallique, et elle vit son sang se répandre le long de ses bras. Elle grimaça alors qu'elle sentait l'arrête de la passerelle lui couper les chairs. Sephiroth vit sa posture, et il prit sa direction pour lui venir en aide, mais il fut retardé par des tirs ennemis. C'est alors que Syla sentit la surface qui la maintenait au-dessus du vide, trembler comme si elle allait s'effondrer. La créature l'avait retrouvée. Sa longue gueule balayant l'espace, reniflant bruyamment tant le sang qui coulait de son mufle lui emplissait même les sinus et la trachée. Les yeux déments qui furent autrefois humains la fixèrent, affamés, et elle se vit morte. C'était sans compter sur son instinct de survie incroyable, et la chose qu'elle abritait. Elle banda ses muscles, tétanisés de douleur, et alors que la créature se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour l'attraper, elle hurla de rage. Les filets de bave sanguinolente tombant sur ses bras et ses épaules, la firent grimacer de dégoût, puis visant bien cette fois-ci, elle arriva à se balancer dans le vide et à atteindre une plate forme un peu plus bas. Elle se réceptionna tant bien que mal, sentant la surface bouger dangereusement, alors que d'autres explosions envahissaient l'usine souterraine qui n'était plus qu'un brasier étouffant. La créature émettait des sons étranges entre gémissement de frustration et borborygmes de colère. Puis elle la suivit. A nouveau face à face, elle entendit une autre fois Genesis et Sephiroth qui la cherchaient dans la fumée de plus en plus opaque et dense. Elle aurait du fuir, partir, mais la chose en face d'elle éveillait des rancœurs trop importantes, des questionnements abominables, et la seule chose lucide qu'elle ressentait, c'était ce besoin de mort. Elle ne voyait en lui que ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle pouvait devenir, une abomination, un expérience, un chose qu'il fallait effacer de la surface de la terre. Ses yeux jaunes eurent un éclat machiavélique, et décidée à en finir, elle sauta sur le spécimen de laboratoire comme un tigre sur sa proie. Elle planta ses griffes dans le dos de la bête, la lacérant littéralement de haut en bas, mettant ses chairs à vifs, montrant ses côtes au grand jour. La bête hurla de douleur, son sang noir jaillissant en gerbes dégoûtantes, mais l'envie de meurtre était à présent trop ancrée en elle. Le combat fut acharné, et au bout de longues minutes d'un corps à corps qui semblait de plus en plus inégal, elle pivota en prenant appuis sur un des bras de la bête, et passant sur son dos, elle agrippa sa nuque, et dans un hurlement de démente et inhumain, elle arracha les cervicales de la bête dans un flot de sang qui semblait exciter de plus en plus ses instincts. Plus rien ne comptait à présent que cette satisfaction intense, ce plaisir presque orgastique d'ôter la vie. Le corps s'effondra lourdement alors que les derniers craquements sinistres de sa victoire se faisaient entendre. Elle se pencha sur sa proie sans vie de façon très souple, comme un fauve prêt à dévorer son butin. Elle colla son nez de manière presque sensuelle sur la plaie béante, comme si elle se préparait à commencer un superbe festin. Puis elle entendit les bruits de pas de trois personnes sur la passerelle derrière elle. La fumée noire ne lui permettait pas de voir qui s'était. Elle se redressa vivement, et sortant ses armes elle les braqua vers les sons qui accouraient vers elle. Ses cheveux lâchés, ses yeux brillants de Mako et d'un feu magnifique, son corps et son visage maculés de sang, elle donnait une image effroyablement belle en cet instant. Quand Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal arrivèrent jusqu'à elle, ils se trouvèrent nez-à-nez avec les canons noirs de ses revolvers prêts à tirer. Ils levèrent instinctivement les mains, et Sephiroth dit :  
« Doucement Syla. Ce n'est que nous ... »  
Mais le fait qu'elle ne baisse pas pour autant ses armes les déstabilisa. Elle semblait réfléchir, perdue ou emprisonnée dans les méandres étranges de sa conscience. Elle pencha la tête de façon bizarre, sa soif de mort toujours aussi présente. Elle n'était plus totalement elle-même, tout comme quand elle avait des crises très fortes. Et vu ce qu'il se passait, il était clair qu'elle était en plein dedans. Angeal s'avança, et les yeux de la jeune-femme cillèrent un instant. Il vint vers elle, tendant la main pour la désarmer tout en disant :  
« Syla ?! C'est terminé ... rentrons à présent ... »  
Mais voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction il fronça les sourcils. Il avança alors encore un peu, pas à pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à un mètre d'elle. Il vit alors des larmes ruisseler le long de son visage, et elle cria la voix brisée :  
« Un spécimen Angeal ... voilà comment il m'a appelé !  
\- On va en parler, je t'en prie baisse tes armes avant que Tseng n'arrive, et puis il faut sortir de là avant que tout ne vienne à exploser, tu entends ? Les déflagrations et le feu ? »  
Comme si elle reprenait ses esprits elle fit enfin attention à ce qui l'entourait. Et elle s'avoua que les trois hommes devaient soit tenir vraiment à elle pour rester dans cet enfer, soit être totalement fous. Angeal passa une main sur un des canons, c'est alors que les yeux fauves de Syla se contractèrent et elle hurla :  
« GENESIS ! »  
La détonation partit d'un seul coup, assourdissant Angeal au passage qui se plaqua la main gauche sur l'oreille en jurant. Genesis crut que son heure était arrivée, il resta figé de stupeur, et un bruit sinistre se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna, et un homme se tenait figé dans l'espace. Son front portait un trou d'où le sang commençait à ruisseler lentement sur ses yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension. Il tomba à la renverse, et le couteau qu'il tenait à la main tomba dans un bruit métallique bruyant. Sephiroth regarda le corps étendu, puis Syla. Elle avait encore fois fait mouche, mais là, elle avait sauvé la vie de Genesis qui était légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Avec le bruit ambiant et l'anxiété qui les chamboulait, ils n'avaient pas été assez sur leur gardes. Elle s'effondra à genoux, totalement désorientée, avec une douleur physique qui n'avait d'égal que celle qui lui torturait l'âme. Les fluctuations de ses étranges capacités lui mettaient les nerfs à vif, et elle ne savait plus quoi faire en cet instant. Comme si elle avait trop bu et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à coordonner ses gestes. Angeal, encore sonné par la déflagration, s'accroupit et lui prit le bras. Il le glissa sur son épaule, et il l'aida à se relever. Genesis, sous le choc, la regardait comme si il la voyait pour la première fois, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui devait la vie. Angeal vint vers eux et fit :  
« Sortons vite d'ici, cet endroit va disparaître sous peu ! Les hommes se sont déjà repliés ! »  
Les trois Première Classe s'extirpèrent de ce piège incandescent en quelques mouvements fluides, reprenant le tunnel qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt. A peine furent-ils arrivés en haut que la détonation sourde et puissante qui témoignait de la destruction totale du site, fit trembler la terre. Une langue de feu remonta le tunnel tel un serpent véloce, et ils furent projetés en avant lorsque celle-ci déboucha sur l'extérieur. Genesis activa une materia « Bouclier » et sa présence d'esprit leur évita de se retrouver sévèrement carbonisés. D'autres colonnes de fumées et de feu sortirent des flancs de la montagne, et essoufflés, ils sortirent du fort.  
Les passages qu'elle avait passé au moins une heure auparavant étaient maculés de sang et de cendres. Elle regarda autours d'elle, complètement hébétée, et elle murmura alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu consistance :  
« Cody ...  
\- Quoi ? Dit Angeal qui l'avait entendu.  
\- Le petit garçon ... où est-il ?  
\- Chut Syla ... tu es affaiblie et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.  
\- Non ! Fit elle en se dégageant brusquement. Je dois trouver Cody ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant! »  
Sephiroth la retint par le bras, et secouant la tête il déclara :  
« Non Syla ... non ... Les Turks sont déjà passés ... »  
Un froid atroce vint lui serrer la poitrine alors qu'elle comprenait tous les sous-entendus. Elle se dégagea avec force et cria :  
« Non ! Non tu entends ! »  
Puis encore à moitié sonnée elle se mit à courir dans les tunnels. N'ayant plus le sens de l'orientation, elle déboucha sur l'extérieur où le pire des spectacles s'offrit à elle. Elle vit les hommes en noirs avec leurs véhicules, leurs armes, et tout ce qui faisait les Turks. Tseng se tenait avec Reno et Rude près d'un hélicoptère, faisant le tri de cartes d'identités apparemment. Au milieu du plateau rocheux se tenait une pile de cadavres, et Syla reconnus les hommes et les femmes qu'elle avait croisé un peu plus tôt. Le petit couple de vieux qui l'avait emmené se tenait côtes à côtes, main dans la main, comme si ils avaient accepté leur sort. Elle se jeta près de leurs corps sans vie, et un hurlement atroce sortit sa bouche. Ses yeux de braises se portèrent sur Tseng, et alors qu'elle allait lui sauter littéralement à la gorge, elle sentit des bras puissants la retenir.  
« LACHEZ-MOI ! » s'égosilla-t-elle en se défendant de toutes ses forces.  
Mais Sephiroth et Angeal la maintenaient fermement. Elle se jeta en avant malgré tout et elle cracha à Tseng :  
« Qu'avez-vous fait espèce d'enfoiré ?! Ils n'avaient rien fait ! Ces gens étaient innocents bordel ! »  
Tseng la toisa un instant et fit d'une voix très calme :  
« Non, ils se mettaient au travers de la marche de la ShinRa. Ils alimentaient un réseau de rebelles et un groupe d'extrémistes dangereux pour la sécurité de chacun. D'ailleurs je tiens à te féliciter, tu as fait du bon boulot, sans toi nous n'aurions jamais découvert cet endroit et ces gens. Je suis sûr que le président sera aux anges quand il aura eu vent de tes exploits. ».  
Il s'essuya les mains dédaigneusement alors qu'elles portaient un peu de sang, et avec un mouvement de tête il fit signe à Reno et Rude de le suivre. Ils grimpèrent dans un hélicoptère et s'envolèrent pour Midgar, laissant le soin aux autres membres de faire disparaître les corps, ou de les rapatrier dans leur famille avec une note alimentant la propagande ShinRa.  
Les mots de Tseng dansèrent dans sa tête dans une sarabande atroce, réalisant qu'il avait raison, c'était elle, seulement Elle qui les avait conduit ici. Si ces gens à Midgar n'avaient pas voulu l'enlever, jamais ils ne seraient venus ici. Et elle avait donné l'accès au complexe souterrain. Le sol sembla s'effondrer sous ses pieds, et à bout de force, elle s'assit, le regard vitreux. Elle regarda le couple de vieillards, puis tous les autres, et elle sembla se déconnecter totalement de la réalité. Les mains en sang, ainsi que presque tout son corps d'ailleurs, elle ferma les poings sur le sol, arrachant de la terre au passage. Ses plaies aux phalanges la brûlant, mais cette douleur n'était rien face à ce carnage, à toutes ces vies amputées. Ses épaules se secouèrent alors qu'une tristesse insondable venait l'ébranler. Angeal se pencha vers elle et il dit d'une voix douce :  
« Viens Syla, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ... »  
Il la releva doucement, et elle explosa en larmes dans ses bras. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle s'autorisait cela. Pour elle, Angeal était le seul qui ne jugerait jamais ses larmes ou ses abattements, il lui cédait avec plaisir le soutien indéfectible de ses épaules larges et massives. C'était un précieux ami, le plus précieux qui soit même. Tenant à peine sur ses jambes il l'aida à monter dans un des hélicos présents, et quand ils commencèrent leur ascension tous les quatre confortablement installés dans l'habitacle, elle ne put s'empêcher de garder des yeux fixes sur le tas de morts en-dessous d'eux. Qui finit par devenir aussi insignifiant qu'une tête d'épingle, pour ensuite totalement disparaître de son champs de vision. Elle laissa sa tête braquée sur l'extérieur, et elle ne décrocha plus un mot. Les trois amis l'observaient en silence, chacun d'eux aurait voulu pouvoir la réconforter, mais ils savaient que face à cela, rien ne pouvait tirer une âme de la noirceur dans laquelle elle devait inéluctablement sombrer. Angeal utilisa une materia de soin pour refermer les plaies de ses mains, et les autres dues au combat, et pas une seule fois elle daigna lui accorder un regard.

.

* * *

.

Une fois de plus, quand ils rentrèrent ils furent félicités et applaudis par une foule en liesse. Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis furent accueillis en héros, Syla également, mais qui était-elle aux côtés de ces grands Héros ? Elle vit le président avec un magnifique sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, toujours au même endroit dans ces cas-là, en haut des grands escaliers, dominant tout le monde. Elle vit un homme lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, et Syla eut du mal à se souvenir où est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. Avec une telle blouse blanche, nul doute que c'était un des chercheurs de la section scientifique. Zack et Cloud vinrent vers elle, lui sautant au cou, l'étreignant et la congratulant d'une multitudes de superlatifs qui la mirent mal à l'aise. Elle croisa Klauss qui lui céda le passage en baissant le regard. Plus que la mise en garde de Genesis, à présent tous savaient que Syla était un membre du SOLDAT à ne pas sous-estimer et prendre à la légère. Elle bouscula pas mal de monde pour atteindre les ascenseurs, s'arrachant parfois avec difficultés aux mains qui la flattaient, qui cherchaient un contact presque exalté, alors que tout son corps la cuisait au moindre frôlement. De plus en plus à l'étroit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, alors que la vision des corps jetés en tas grossier sur le sol revenait sans cesse la hanter. Elle revoyait encore les adorables vieux, avec leur sourire radieux et leur bonne humeur, leur simplicité commune aux gens vivant des fruits de la terre. Les larmes acides du remords vinrent à nouveau tapisser ses cils, et elle pria pour arriver à son appartement avant de craquer. Elle poussa la porte, et alla directement dans ses toilettes. Les images affreuses des morts, des animaux en cage, de la créature immonde qu'elle avait combattu, revenaient sans cesse, et tournoyaient dans sa tête comme une tornade destructrice. Elle vomit un bon coup, rejetant de toutes ses forces le sang qui l'avait stimulé et galvanisé durant ces minutes démentes avant de se déshabiller et de se faufiler dans sa douche. Rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer les tremblements qui commencèrent à l'assaillir comme une meute de chiens affamés. L'eau brûlante qui cascadait sur son corps transi n'arrivait pas à la réchauffer. Rien ne le pouvait. Elle avait été la cause de leur mort, de cet acte barbare et atroce, que la ShinRa encore une fois mettrait à couvert, et masquerait comme un acte de bravoure. Elle se faufila dans une chemise blanche, comme pour essayer de se donner un peu de clarté, mit des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes, et s'asseyant sur son canapé, elle fixa l'extérieur. Elle se recroquevilla, calant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et elle pleura, pleura jusqu'à s'en fendre l'âme, jusqu'à s'assécher de l'intérieur. Les mots de Fuhito repassant sans cesse dans son esprit. La détresse puissante qui vint l'étreindre de ses doigts glacés lui fit faire un acte irréfléchi. Elle attrapa le flacon dans son manteau, et ouvrant le couvercle brusquement, faisant chuter l'opercule sur le sol, elle fit glisser dans sa paume flageolante plusieurs pilules d'inhibiteurs. Si ça devait la tuer au moins elle ne se réveillerait plus, ne reverrait plus ces scènes affreuses, ne pleurerait plus la perte de personnes innocentes ou celles de ses amis. Après de courtes minutes, elle sentit une torpeur bienfaitrice s'emparer d'elle, alors que toutes ses défenses semblaient fondre peu à peu. Elle se sentit terriblement seule, et c'est dans l'espoir de ne jamais plus refaire surface qu'elle s'endormit, en boule sur son canapé.

 _« Syla ?! ... Syla ?!_  
 _\- Maman ... ?_  
 _\- Oui et non ... Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ?_  
 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda la jeune-femme qui évoluait de nouveau dans les méandres verts de la Rivière de la Vie.  
 _\- Je suis la Mère de chaque chose, l'esprit éternel et immuable, le courant de tout ce qui est, fut et sera. Je suis ta mère, tes amis, toi ..._  
 _\- Je ne suis rien ..._  
 _\- Ho non ma fille ... tu te trompes ... »_ la voix semblait aller et venir dans un doux murmure, ressemblant à la voix chantante d'une déesse. Une voix chaude, sensuelle, et à la fois très maternelle.  
 _« Sais-tu où tu es ?_  
 _\- Chez les morts j'imagine ..._  
 _\- Non pas encore .. tu es entre les deux, les limbes éthérées qui lient les mondes. Et il est aussi en ton pouvoir de contacter les esprits des morts, mais aussi des créatures vivantes dans cet univers ..._  
 _\- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?_  
 _\- C'est en ton pouvoir, et ce depuis ta naissance ... »_ le dernier mot sembla se répercuter sans fin dans les immensité vertes qui l'entourait.  
 _« Ma naissance ... »_  
Syla eut alors un rire criant de tristesse, et elle demanda :  
 _« Que suis-je ?_  
 _\- Une âme, une énergie, une enfant de cette planète ..._  
 _\- Un monstre ..._  
 _\- Mais enfin Syla, même les monstres font partie de la planète ... Viens mon enfant, accorde-toi un peu de repos ... et ne ferme pas ton cœur à ceux qui sont là pour toi ... »_  
Syla sentit des bras aimants l'étreindre chaleureusement, la serrer si intimement qu'elle en pleura de bien-être. La chaleur qui se dégageait de ce contact brisa le peu de carapace qui lui restait. Elle fut transpercée par un amour sans borne, une félicité qui lui avait été inconnue jusqu'alors. Elle se laissa dériver, et plus aucune douleur n'eut d'effet sur elle.

.

* * *

.


	11. Ravissements

**.Amandine505:** Et voilà bella ! Suite tant attendue de ta part ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire héhé ... J'avoue que j'abuse, quand tu sais que cette histoire est finie depuis longtemps ... mea culpa ... que veux-tu, je fais durer le plaisir ! MDR nan tu peux répéter que tu as adoré je t'assure ! Bon à condition que tu étayes un peu plus à côté (comment ça chieuse ?! Que nenni ! :p ) Les monstres ...? Pour le pire, et le meilleur ! Surtout dans cette histoire, mais chuuuut ... faudrait pas spoiler ! XD

 _ **.**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Quand elle s'éveilla, elle sentit une couverture, ou autre chose, posée sur elle, et elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus seule dans son appartement. Tous ses amis actuels étaient là, et elle se sentit tout de même gênée de n'être que la seule présence féminine présente dans cet espace confiné. Cloud et Zack l'accueillirent avec un énorme sourire. Genesis, Sephiroth et Angeal quant à eux, avaient l'air bien plus réservé. Zack vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle dut se caler dans le fond de ce dernier pour qu'il puisse y avoir assez de place, et il lui tendit une peluche représentant un Moogle rose, à l'aspect joyeux.  
« Tiens c'est pour te féliciter de tes actes de bravoure ma grande ! »  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et se redressant, elle s'aperçut que c'était le manteau de Genesis qui la couvrait. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, il lui fit juste un signe de la main qui lui signifiait qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Elle prit la peluche dans les mains et fit :  
« Une peluche ? Où as-tu été pêcher une idée pareille Zack ?!  
\- Ben c'est Aerith qui a eu l'idée, elle m'a signifié que les filles aimaient les fleurs et les peluches. Comme je me voyais pas te rapporter un bouquet, vu l'étroitesse d'esprit qui plane à la ShinRa, j'ai opté pour la peluche.  
\- Ho .. je vois … Elle tapota le nez rond et rouge de la face rose qui lui souriait, et elle ajouta . Tu ferais mieux de garder ta paye pour offrir des cadeaux à Aerith, Zack. Elle le mérite bien plus crois-moi ... »  
Zack fit la moue, ne comprenant pas trop son sous-entendu, puis venant l'embrasser sur la joue de façon enjouée il rétorqua :  
« T'es chiante ! Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime tant ! »  
Elle faillit s'étrangler à cette phrase pourtant si sincère et innocente. Il dut voir le malaise ambiant, car il rougit légèrement et s'exclama mal à l'aise en se grattant l'arrière de la tête dans un geste nerveux :  
« Ouais enfin .. je t'aime ... pas que je t'aime .. enfin, tu vois ... je t'aime mais ... »  
Voyant qu'il balbutiait de plus en plus elle eut un petit rire, et elle fit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :  
« T'inquiètes j'ai compris ...  
\- Hey ! Détruis pas mon œuvre ! Je me donne un mal fou à obtenir ce résultat !  
\- Ha je croyais que c'était naturel chez toi le style « porc-et-pic négligé » ! Le taquina-t-elle.  
\- Pffff ! » répondit-il en feignant de bouder.  
Les yeux de Syla se portèrent sur Cloud qui observait la scène en silence, comme toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle, et toujours muet il lui glissa quelque chose dans la paume de la main.  
« Plus tard » dit-il à voix basse.  
Elle hocha la tête et murmura un « merci » chaleureux. Angeal vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Zack et il lui dit :  
« Il faut qu'elle se repose Zack ... et nous devons la voir.  
\- Ouais Boss ! Compris ! Aller Cloud, on y va ! ».  
Les deux amis quittèrent l'appartement en discutant, enfin, seul Zack monologuait comme à son habitude. Syla pensa que les deux s'étaient bien trouvés. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle soupira longuement, et son masque de joie se brisa. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et une fatigue accablante sembla l'imprimer dans les coussins. Elle ne se sentait même plus la force de bouger, ou même de parler. L'état de légume totalement végétatif lui semblait la seule option confortable. Alors que Genesis était assis sur le fauteuil, la tempe posée sur un de ses poings fermés, dans une attitude totalement pensive, Angeal vint à la hauteur de la tête de la jeune-femme. Il s'accroupit devant le canapé et retira une mèche de cheveux qui glissait lentement sur le visage de Syla. Sephiroth regardait la scène, debout, adossé à la baie vitrée du salon. La voix grave d'Angeal formula doucement :  
« Tu nous as fait peur Syla ... réellement peur. »  
Elle braqua sur lui ses yeux imprégnés de Mako, qui étaient bleus à présent; quand ils ne s'habillaient pas de leur teinte sauvage d'ambre luminescent; mais ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre ? Au bout d'un long silence presque inconfortable, elle répondit, la voix encore enrouée par la fumée qu'elle avait inhalé :  
« Merci ...  
\- Merci ?! Tu plaisantes là ! s'exclama alors Genesis s'animant tout d'un coup. Bordel Syla ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! C'est plutôt à nous de te remercier ! Ne comprends-tu pas ?!  
\- Non. Je t'ai peut-être sauvé, mais tellement son morts à cause de moi. Répondit-elle les yeux dans le vide.  
\- La ShinRa a toujours procédé ainsi, tu n'es responsable de rien ... » exposa alors Sephiroth taciturne.  
Il fixait Syla avec une tendresse peu commune, ses yeux bleu-vert se transcendant dans une teinte de plus en plus claire. Il maudissait chaque seconde qui passait sans pouvoir être seul avec elle. Elle le regarda un bref instant, et le souvenir de ses combats lui revint. Ses yeux se parèrent d'un voile de larmes, et elle déclara :  
« Vous avez failli mourir pour venir me chercher. Alors qu'il semblait que l'apocalypse s'acharnait à tout éradiquer dans ce sous-terrain. Vous avez bravé les guerriers, les flammes et cette étouffante fumée pour me retrouver.  
\- Oui et nous aurions même occis cette immonde bête qui t'avait prise pour cible, si tu ne nous avais pas devancés » dit alors Angeal avec un aimable sourire et un brin de fierté dans la voix.  
Elle frissonna en repensant à la créature sortie des laboratoires de Fuhito. Elle se releva lentement pour faire de la place à Angeal, et celui-ci vient s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle vit les yeux de Sephiroth avoir un éclair étrange, et elle pensa avoir rêvé. Elle retira le manteau de Genesis, et se ravisa en se remémorant comment elle était habillée. Très légèrement vêtue en fait, et avec trois hommes dans la pièces, même en tant qu'amis, cela la gèna. Elle regarda Genesis et elle fit d'une petite voix :  
« Tu pourrais aller me chercher un pantalon s'il te plaît Gen ?  
\- Mais bien sûr ... » acquiesça-t-il avec un charmant sourire.  
Il était le seul qui savait où était ses affaires. Il alla dans la chambre, et il ressortit avec un jean propre qu'elle s'empressa de passer en se tortillant presque comme un ver. Elle lui rendit son manteau, et se calant dans le canapé, elle posa sa tête contre le mur, en regardant le plafond.  
« Que c'est-il passé là-bas Syla ? » Demanda alors Angeal réellement inquiet.  
Les yeux de Syla se bordèrent ne purent contenir plus ses larmes. Elles roulèrent lentement sur ses joues, pour s'assécher de suite. Elle répondit la voix blanche :  
« Pas grand chose ... si ce n'est que plus le temps passe et plus je m'aperçois que je n'aurais pas du naître ...  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda Genesis surpris par sa déclaration.  
\- Il m'a succinctement parlé du Projet Chimère. D'après ce que je comprends, je serai le fruit d'une expérience, laquelle exactement ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais il m'a dit que ses travaux étaient en partie inspirés de ce que certains chercheurs ont fait de moi. Il voulait mon sang, récupérer un élément qui lui manquait apparemment. C'est parce que je me suis défendue qu'il a lâché cette ... cette chose sur moi. »  
Elle déglutit avec effort, et elle continua la voix brisée :  
« Il s'est servi de pauvres animaux et d'êtres humains pour faire ces affreuses expériences. Cette pièce était affreuse, elle sentait la mort. Une agonie interminable et désespérée. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle face à cela ... c'est peut-être ce qu'il s'est passé après tout ... je ne sais pas ... »  
Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues, et l'une d'elle suivit légèrement la cicatrice sur sa tempe. Elle se les essuya du plat de la main, et remontant ses pieds sur le canapé en les regardant elle fit :  
« J'aurais voulu les tuer ... tous. Tous les hommes présents, Fuhito, les gardes, même les Turks. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, répandre le sang, laisser libre cours à cette violence qui motivait chacun de mes gestes. J'ai hésité en vous voyant, votre présence a calmé la chose qui se débattait en moi, mes instincts meurtriers. Enfin … Angeal a eu les mots justes je dirais .. réussissant à toucher le peu de raison qu'il me restait. Puis j'ai vu le gars derrière Genesis, et j'ai eu peur. Peur de le perdre ... peur de Vous perdre ... C'est à cet instant que j'ai compris que je vous mettais en danger, que j'aurais pu vous voir mourir là-bas alors que vous étiez venus me chercher ...  
\- Il nous en faudrait bien plus pour nous tuer Syla ! Surtout quand on est tous les trois ! Fanfaronna Sephiroth avec un sourire carnassier.  
\- Peut-être ... mais j'ai cru vous perdre ! » s'exclama-t-elle quelque peu froissée par sa réaction légèrement pédante.  
La voyant se fermer à nouveau, il regretta ses paroles. Genesis se leva et venant vers elle, il se pencha et lui offrit un léger baiser, caressant sa joue il dit :  
« Je serais aller te chercher en enfer si il avait fallu ... n'en doute jamais ... je serais toujours là pour t'aider quand tu en auras le plus besoin ... »  
Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une sincérité à couper le souffle, puis remettant son manteau rouge, il se redressa lentement. Il regarda à l'extérieur, le jour déclinait peu à peu. Son charmant visage se para d'un mystérieux sourire, puis il déclara :  
« J'ai besoin de me changer les idées après cette journée, tu veux venir avec moi ?  
\- Non Gen ... je suis désolée, je ne suis pas prête à affronter le monde extérieur là.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui ... amuse-toi comme bon te semble, tu sais que je ... » mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase en présence des autres.  
Genesis accentua son radieux sourire en coin et il continua pour elle :  
« Oui je sais ... pour cela que je tiens tant à toi ... peut-être à plus tard ma tigresse ... ».  
Il vint l'embrasser de nouveau, et sans un mot de plus, sortit de l'appartement. Elle le laissa filer ainsi, elle savait pour le connaître un peu, que son orgueil en avait pris un coup aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il était venu la chercher à la base. Le ravissement se mêlait à la honte, et elle se doutait qu'il allait sûrement se perdre dans une soirée étrange pleine d'excès. Cela ne la gênait pas, elle le comprenait même, qui sait, si elle avait été autrement, elle l'aurait peut-être accompagné. Elle se sentait comme une morte en sursis, le corps courbatu de tensions presque curarisantes. Il lui semblait qu'elle était plus morte que vive, et elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, se perdre, dormir, oublier. Angeal la serra dans ses bras brièvement, et elle se sentit en sécurité un court instant. Lui embrassant le front il la conforta :  
« Si tu as besoin tu sais où me trouver ma belle. Je ne suis jamais loin d'accord ? »  
Elle hocha simplement la tête et il se leva, le canapé sembla tellement vide d'un seul coup, qu'elle en frissonna. Il partit lui aussi à son tour, la tête emplie de questionnements sur ce qu'il était advenu et sur les informations que venait de leur donner Syla. Même si il s'en doutait déjà, cette histoire puait les manipulations génétiques à plein nez. Il ne restait plus que Sephiroth, qui, comme un chat à son poste d'observation, étudiait tout comme à son habitude.

.

* * *

.

Il voyait ses yeux toujours noyés derrière son masque de pierre, comme si elle était devenue exsangue de toutes envies de vivre. Ils ne l'avaient peut-être pas vu, mais lui oui. Cette insondable tristesse muette, qui fracturait la moindre parcelle de son âme. Elle devait souffrir, atrocement même, nul autre que lui ne pouvait le soupçonner. Après tout, il avait tué bien plus que quiconque, et dans des situations parfois très insupportables. Il avait dû faire le deuil de son humanité bien des fois, et il savait quelles maux cela induisait, même si ils disparaissaient à la longue, mais à quel prix ….

Elle le fixait sans un mot, et presque absente elle lui dit d'une voix faible :  
« Tu étais si beau Seph ... »  
Il haussa les sourcils et écarquilla ses yeux de chat à cette annonce. Il jugea que son état était loin d'être stabilisé. Il bougea lentement, comme pour jauger la situation, puis quand il fût devant elle, il s'accroupit. Elle le fixait toujours, et une boule dans la gorge, elle continua :  
« Chacun de tes mouvements était d'une précision absolue. Tu es un grand combattant Seph ... je comprends pourquoi tant te portent une telle admiration ... je ... »  
Mais elle fut coupé par son élan, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce qui la figea littéralement. Enfin l'onctueux moment, les secondes figées qui semblaient renverser l'univers entier. Il la touchait, sentait son souffle contre sa peau, goûtait à ses lèvres. Il l'avait tant de fois souhaité. Il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'enserrer tendrement, tout en basculant sur elle. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre lui aussi, de la voir mourir ou devenir autre chose avant qu'il puisse au moins partager cela. Le désir qui s'empara de lui le fit presque souffrir. Elle le ressentit, et il lui sembla qu'on la griffait, mettant son âme à nue. Elle se dégagea d'un seul coup, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir rompu le contact. Essoufflée elle capta son regard devenu totalement vert à présent, alors que tout son corps était sous tension, et elle fit réellement perdue :  
« Seph ... ? »  
Il colla son visage dans le creux de son cou et avoua en inspirant son odeur, ce qui la fit affreusement trembler :  
« J'ai failli perdre Genesis aujourd'hui, un ami qui m'est cher, à un point que beaucoup ne soupçonneront jamais. Tu l'as sauvé. Merci ... »  
Elle se sentit rougir, alors que des vagues de chaleur successives s'offraient son corps. Chaque effleurement de ses lèvres, de son souffle sur son épiderme, l'électrisait totalement. Elle se sentit gênée néanmoins, et elle fit se sentant totalement bête :  
« De ... de rien ... je .. je tiens aussi à lui également tu sais ... »  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette phrase, se maudissant de sa franchise. Sephiroth se détacha légèrement d'elle, et avec un sourire félin, il déclara :  
« Nous tenons tous les deux à lui, c'est une chose unique non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »  
Elle fit un sourire timide, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle entendait chaque battement de son cœur, elle sentait son parfum si enivrant. Sa peau qui était en contact si étroit avec la sienne à présent. Il caressa ses cheveux tendrement et il continua :  
« J'ai cru aussi te perdre, et cette situation me semblait insupportable. J'aurai bravé mille fois ces murs de flammes pour te rejoindre si il l'avait fallu. Quand je t'ai vu face à ce monstre, ton corps balançant dans le vide, j'ai senti qu'un étau se resserrait autours de ma poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer pendant une seconde. J'ai ressenti la peur, la vraie. Celle que l'on ressent quand on risque de perdre un être cher. Tu es une formidable combattante toi aussi, mais une véritable tête de mule ... Elle eut un petit rire brisé, et il continua, l'autre soir, je ne voulais pas que tu partes, cette soirée, aussi singulière soit-elle, était une des plus délectable qui soit ... Je ne veux pas te perdre tu entends, alors je ne veux plus que tu fonces tête baissée dans ce genre de guêpier sans réfléchir ! Compris ? »  
Au souvenir des morts devant le Fort Condor, elle se figea, et il vit les fantômes habiller ses yeux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et déclara :  
« Ne penses plus à ça ... Syla ... il faut que tu fasses la part des choses ..  
\- Tout comme je l'ai fait pour mérité ça ? Lança-t-elle pointant sa cicatrice du doigt, et en essayant de se dégager.  
\- Toujours les mêmes excuses hein ? Elles te servent à te défiler, à ne pas affronter certaines vérités. Là ce qui te trouble c'est mon affection, que tu trouves étrange, inexplicable ... ? Et accessoirement, les sentiments que toi tu as à mon égard, alors que tu partages certaines de tes nuits avec Genesis ... »  
Elle se sentit prise au piège, il entendit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il faisait exprès de la mettre dans une situation des plus inconfortables.  
« Tu ne pourras pas toujours te sentir coupable, ou responsable de tout Syla ! Ce genre d'excuses s'étiolent avec le temps, elles n'ont pas de consistance. Acceptes ce que tu es, ce que tu ressens ... acceptes un peu au lieu de toujours vouloir te battre ou te défendre ... »  
Les yeux verts du général emplirent son champs de vision, et son odeur, toujours ce parfum qui semblait prendre en puissance, saturait ses poumons. Il prenait le pas, il avait toujours été plus fort qu'elle, elle le savait. Cependant, elle essaya de se soustraire à son étreinte, à sa présence, à ses yeux de prédateur qui la dévisageaient avec gourmandise en même temps qu'ils tentaient de l'entailler. Elle essaya de bouger sur le canapé, et la seule chose qu'elle arriva à faire, c'est de se retrouver lamentablement allongée, totalement sans défense. Il lui prit les poignets d'une main ferme et il fit :  
« Non non non ! Tu ne fuis pas SOLDAT !  
\- Je ne suis pas un membre du SOLDAT Seph ! Je ne serais jamais un membre de cette putain de compagnie! S'égosilla-t-elle avec véhémence, des flammes dans les yeux, la Mako donnant un éclair azuré à ses iris jaunes d'un seul coup.  
\- Mais tu es un MEMBRE Syla ! Regarde un peu la réalité en face ! C'est tout ce que je te demande ! »  
Elle sentit quelque chose se fissurer et s'ouvrir en elle, comme si un verrou sautait sous une pression trop forte. Elle finit de résister, et le corps totalement inerte, elle braqua son regard vers la fenêtre. Elle dit alors la voix blanche, semblant dénuée de vie :  
« M'avouer que je suis le parfait soldat d'une société qui tue la planète, reniant et bafouant ainsi ceux qui m'ont élevée et éduquée ? ... M'avouer que je souhaite la mort plus que tout autre chose parfois, que celle-ci me hante et me motive à la fois, jour et nuit, pour les autres et pour moi même ... »  
Une larme roula sur sa joue, ses pupilles fixant toujours le vide, elle ne trouva pas la force d'affronter son regard. Un filet de voix un peu enrouée s'extirpa de sa gorge:  
« M'avouer les sentiments qui m'animent quand je te vois, ou que je vois Genesis ? ... Que ma folie s'accroît de jour en jour, à chaque fois que je te devine, que je te croise, que je te touche, même l'espace d'un instant ? M'avouer que le moindre frôlement de ta part met mon âme et mon corps aux supplices ? M'avouer ce qui me fait te désirer plus que je le devrais ? ... Qui me fait rêver le contact de ta peau ou l'effleurement de tes lèvres ? La simple sensation d'exister pour toi, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde dans tes journées ... M'avouer cela Seph ? »  
Il avait gagné, il le savait. Néanmoins soufflé par cette déclaration qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer si puissante, il se sentit à la fois fébrile et possédé par une force incroyable. Il n'était peut-être pas doué pour les sentiments, mais il savait parfaitement reconnaître quand quelqu'un se donnait sans retenue, se mettant sciemment à nu dans un acte de courage surhumain ou désespéré. Il relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, et elle ne bougea même pas. Il colla sa bouche à son oreille et murmura :  
« Je sais que tu vas me détester pour ce que je viens de faire, mais il faut que tu comprennes que la perte de ceux qui te sont chers est aussi une chose naturelle. Que ta place ici n'est peut-être pas aussi dénuée de tout sens qu'elle peut te le paraître...- il fit une pause, et reprit très tendrement - Si tu disparaissais de ma vie, elle s'en trouverait changée pour toujours ... »  
Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer sous ces paroles. Incapable de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Juste les sensations de son corps sur le sien, de sa chevelure argentée et soyeuse qui caressait sa peau, la faisant frissonner. Elle ne tint plus, elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, l'étreignit pour imprégner chaque cellule de son corps de sa présence. Elle étouffa un cri dans le creux de son cou, seule une plainte déchirante d'impuissance habilla l'espace une fraction de seconde. Sephiroth en comprit tout le sens, et il accentua la pression de sa carnation brûlante sur le corps de la jeune-femme. Il ferma les paupières sous cet enlacement, heureux de la sentir si proche. Il vint trouver ses lèvres, et l'embrassa presque chastement au début. Satisfaisant ainsi la faim qui le tenaillait depuis un long moment. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes fût la plus douce des caresses, la plus intenable aussi, tant la violence d'une envie bien trop humaine prenait possession de lui. Puis la retenue s'habilla de langueur, cherchant l'onctuosité de sa langue. Il soupira malgré lui quand elle la lui offrit, après une trop longue hésitation à son goût. Il savait que ce baiser, même si pour la jeune-femme était peut-être d'un commun sans nom, était une preuve de son affection pour elle. Une preuve que peu en ce monde avait eu le loisir d'avoir. Il embrassait rarement, et octroyait encore plus rarement la profondeur tant attendue. Pour lui, partager un tel baiser c'était comme ouvrir une porte sur son âme, sur son intimité. Il pouvait offrir son corps, comme dans un combat, mais l'échange buccal si onctueux et éphémère, restait un don quasi sacré.  
Quand ils se séparèrent il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un faible sourire en repensant à son premier baiser. Il ne se fit pas, comme beaucoup de chose chez lui, de façon très conventionnelle. Le premier être a avoir franchi le seuil interdit fut Genesis. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître quand on connaît leur rivalité. Et c'est aussi cela qui avait poussé ce dandy écarlate dans son élan insensé. Découragé et frustré de ne pas avoir le dernier mot lors d'une de leur innombrable prise de bec après un entraînement, il n'avait eu comme ultime défense et moyen de reprendre le dessus, que le partage d'un baiser. D'abord désespéré, son attention s'était muée peu à peu, au fil des secondes, en quelque chose de plus fort. Leur révélant à tous deux ce qu'ils n'osaient s'avouer en leur fort intérieur.  
Il la laissa se glisser contre lui et se blottir dans ses bras, et il la serra avec ardeur, lui prodiguant la chaleur dont elle avait tant besoin. Il la sentit grelotter et se calant derrière elle dans l'espace confiné du canapé, il posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Il l'entendit avoir un petit rire au bout d'une minute, et elle déclara :  
« Je ne suis pas certaine que cette position dans ce sale canapé des plus inconfortable, soit très judicieuse.  
\- Oui en effet ... » répondit-il avec un large sourire, content d'entendre une légère vibration dans le timbre de sa voix.  
Elle se leva, se défaisant de sa tendre étreinte, et il admira le balancement de ses hanches sur ses jambes longilignes. Sa longue chevelure noire traçant un drapé d'ébène sur la blancheur immaculée de sa chemise, s'arrêtant dans une cascade aux filaments d'onyx sous ses omoplates. Il eut la vision dans la tête de l'instant où ils étaient entrés dans son appartement. Ils l'avaient trouvé endormie, divaguant dans son sommeil. Ils étaient restés tous trois figés, réellement désemparés comme des enfants pris en faute. Réaction des plus étranges tant il était certain qu'ils n'étaient plus des jouvenceaux impressionnables. Sephiroth savait que ses deux amis n'en avaient pas perdu une miette, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Ce fût Genesis qui avait bougé le premier en voyant qu'elle frissonnait. Il avait enlevé son manteau et l'avait recouverte, masquant le spectacle d'une innocence pure offerte au sommeil. Si loin de l'image effroyable qu'elle leur avait donné dans les entrailles de cette usine clandestine.

Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine, et elle se mit en tête de se faire un bon thé. Elle ne s'en apercevait pas, mais elle dégageait en cet instant une sensualité à fleur de peau. Sephiroth freina l'envie soudaine qu'il avait de la prendre sur-le-champ. Puis il se concentra pour faire taire cette voix incessante qui ne cessait de lui répéter _« Prends-la … fais-la tienne … prends ce qui te revient de droit … accapare-toi sa glorieuse puissance ... »_. Réussissant à faire taire le parasite bruyant qui bourdonnait dans sa tête, il la dévora du regard. Il se leva à son tour, essayant de penser à autre chose, mais le self-contrôle qu'il avait sur lui, avait tendance à s'amoindrir au fur et à mesure qu'il la côtoyait. Elle fit bouillir de l'eau, prenant appuis sur le plan de travail, c'est alors qu'elle sentit dans sa poche le présent que Cloud lui avait fait et qu'elle n'avait même pas encore regardé. Elle fourra sa main droite dans la poche de son jean, et sortit une petite boîte toute simple, comme une boîte à bijou, et l'ouvrant elle découvrit un petit pendentif en forme de félin en acier. Elle le posa dans la paume de sa main, et l'observa longuement. Cela ressemblait à un chat ou un autre prédateur dans le même style. Elle fut submergée par une vague d'émotion intense. Lui, le petit cadet, leur petit frère de cœur; lui qui ne disait jamais rien, voilà le présent qu'il lui faisait, un magnifique cadeau compte tenu des salaires des fantassins de Troisième Classe. Voilà à quel point il pouvait tenir à elle. Elle étouffa un sanglot, n'arrivant plus à canaliser correctement ses émotions, et Sephiroth vint vers elle, inquiet. Quand il fut à ses côtés il fit un « Ho » de surprise. Elle le regarda et fit encore troublée :  
« C'est le présent de Cloud ... je ... je ne m'attendais pas à cela ... »  
Les pupilles du général se dilatèrent un peu, lui faisant presque des yeux normaux, et il fit sincère :  
« C'est un beau présent, tu veux que je t'aide à le mettre ?  
\- Oui merci. »  
Elle défit la chaîne qu'elle portait avec la materia primale, et enfila le pendentif, elle donna la chaîne à Sephiroth. Il boucla le fermoir dans un geste délicat qu'elle ne sentit même pas. Elle posa une main pensive sur les deux objets pendus à son cou, et elle eut un sourire mystérieux. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et demanda :  
« Qui y a-t-il ?  
\- Cloud est adorable, je le considère un peu comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir ce genre d'attachement à mon égard ... tellement de gens me fuient ici ...  
\- Pas moi ...  
\- Oui mais toi tu es un kamikaze, forte tête et surtout première classe ! Lança-t-elle taquine.  
\- Non Mademoiselle, pas kamikaze, juste ivre de pouvoir, ce n'est pas la même chose ! » fit-il alors que ses rétines se contractaient à la manière d'un félin, et il vint lui embrasser la gorge de façon presque possessive, appuyant avec délectation sa langue contre sa carotide qui pulsait avec vitalité.  
Encore une fois elle ne sut comment réagir, et de plus en plus troublée elle se concentra sur les tasses et autres ustensiles dont elle avait besoin. Elle supportait de moins en moins la présence de Sephiroth à ses côtés, dans le sens où elle était de moins en moins maîtresse de ses envies. Si elle s'écoutait elle l'aurait déjà placardé au sol et dévoré de plaisirs, et le verbe dévorer était très proche du sens littéral là. C'était une part secrète de sa personnalité qui s'était éveillée en même temps que ses aptitudes, jamais personne ne l'avait à ce point titillée. Genesis était trop différent pour cette part là, mais avec Sephiroth ... c'était presque naturel. A bien y réfléchir, elle se sentit affreusement mal quand elle réalisa que les deux lui procuraient des sensations uniques. Une ombre passa dans ses pensées quand elle comprit que tout cela allait à l'encontre de beaucoup de choses qu'on lui avait enseigné. Elle n'avait jamais été férue des règles et autres lois qui abolissaient toute expression de joie ou de bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais été très portée sur le sexe, et même si depuis peu Genesis l'avait réconciliée avec cela, elle ne comprenait pas déjà à l'époque pour quelles raisons il existait des carcans à l'amour, ou les relations entre les gens. Après tout, pourquoi brider une expression aussi positive que le partage de sentiments ? Ses longues heures solitaires lui avait permis d'analyser un nombre incalculable de « problème » de ce genre qui buttaient souvent sur ses envies de liberté. Pas besoin de mentor pour se rendre compte par elle-même que cela faisait presque figure d'illogisme. Dans sa situation actuelle, beaucoup la catalogueraient comme étant une fille facile, voir une « belle salope » si on prenait en considération les mots crus qui circulaient dans les corps d'armée. Cependant, que faisait-elle de mal dans le fond, si chacun trouvait satisfaction sans porter ombrage à quiconque ? Elle glissa un regard de travers pour regarder prestement le général qui ne cessait de l'observer, nerveuse à souhait mine de rien. Ce qui lui restait de coeur après toutes ses épreuves, ne battait que pour eux. Devrait-on la fustiger parce qu'elle arrivait encore à ressentir quelque chose ? Et encore, elle n'avait pas franchi le cap avec le bel argenté qui ne cessait de la pousser dans ses retranchements. A croire qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse le premier pas, mais ça il pouvait toujours s'asseoir dessus. Elle pouvait par contre laisser libre cours à sa fantaisie. Du coup, elle balança presque désinvolte, et totalement provocatrice :  
« Alors ? Tu penses qu'on finira par coucher ensemble ?! »  
Rien que pour immortaliser l'instant elle aurait voulu un appareil photo. Le visage de Sephiroth s'était légèrement déformé dans une moue de surprise totale, ne sachant pas quoi répondre les premières secondes. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça de sa part. Puis flairant le coup bas, il répondit d'une voix faussement lasse :  
« Je ne sais pas ... si je n'ai personne pour me tenir chaud les prochaines nuits d'hiver à venir ... pourquoi pas ... »  
Elle fit la fille faussement froissée et elle lui lança un torchon sur le visage d'un geste sec. Il se mit à rire en rattrapant le bout de tissu. D'un rire franc et clair, qui avait toute une palette de sons graves et chaleureux. Elle se trouva confondue devant cela, tant elle n'aurait pu ne serait-ce que soupçonner, qu'une telle chaleur puisse ainsi se dégager de lui. Il vit sa moue perplexe, et il répondit à ses questions non formulées :  
« Seuls Angeal et Genesis me connaissent vraiment Syla ... n'écoutes jamais les gens qui te parleront de moi. Personne ne sait ... je dirai même que, quand les gens me deviennent insupportables, je deviens le pire de ce que je suis, exprès pour les faire fuir. »  
Elle repensa à Clarisse, et comprit à présent tous les dessous de « l'affaire ». Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il avait, en un sens, joué avec elle.  
« Même quand j'étais avec ton amie Syla, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose ... t'approcher toi ...  
\- Heum .. tu devrais arrêter les déclarations Seph, je ne vais plus te reconnaître et je vais te virer de chez moi ! » dit-elle réellement gênée par autant de déférence venant de sa part.  
Elle prépara le thé, et ils le prirent dans le salon. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait que la soirée se termine ainsi, elle proposa alors de jouer, à n'importe quoi, et étrangement un jeu de devinettes s'installa entre eux. Sephiroth entreprit même de la questionner sur les armements, les materias, ses entraînements, notant au passage avec un plaisir non feint, les progrès qu'elle avait fait. Elle savait presque tout sur le bout des doigts. Par la suite une bonne bouteille de vin; que Syla avait acheté exprès au cas où un jour Sephiroth lui ferait la grâce de sa présence; s'invita entre eux. Les heures défilèrent, et l'alcool les détendit totalement.

.

* * *

.

Passé une heure du matin, ils virent la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et Genesis entra. Il avait l'air épuisé, et un peu éméché. Sephiroth et Syla le regardèrent se diriger vers eux et s'affaler sur le fauteuil. Sephiroth était assis en tailleur sur le sol, devant son verre, et Syla siégeait sur le canapé. Genesis soupira longuement.  
« Dure nuit mon frère ? Hasarda à demander le Général  
\- Affreuse même. Je ne me souvenais pas combien il était éreintant d'essayer certaines choses en ayant fait une mission le jour même ... Il pencha la tête en arrière et continua sincère dans une intonation très intime, sans toi ce n'est pas la même chose Seph, tu le sais ... »  
Syla se sentit affreusement gênée par la situation, comprenant à demi mot ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Comme elle en avait fait la confidence à Genesis, ses expériences avaient été très limitées, et ayant été très solitaire la majeure partie du temps, elle n'avait apporté que peu d'importance aux actes charnels qui pouvaient exister entre les gens. Pour elle beaucoup de notions tenaient du fantasmes, d'histoires racontées, de lectures vagabondes. Elle n'avait jamais été offusquée des mœurs d'autrui, après tout Clarisse avait été une vraie source d'informations en ce qui concernait ses activités hors SOLDAT. Elle avait conté à Syla un nombre d'aventures aussi variées que rocambolesques, et elle s'était vantée de tellement de choses, que Syla avait même était envieuse à un moment. Mais cela restait de la fiction, une chose racontée qui restait à une limite intangible, impalpable, là c'était différent. Les deux hommes étaient présents, et l'un des deux partageait bien plus qu'un simple verre avec elle. Elle détailla Genesis, et encore une fois elle fût admirative de sa beauté quasi androgyne. Pourtant son corps avait tout du masculin il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Elle se remémora les longues heures tendres qu'ils avaient partagées, le plaisir qu'elle avait eu à le lire du bout des doigts. Et réalisant qu'elle était en train de le dévorer des yeux, elle se reprit en jetant un regard coupable à Sephiroth qui était tout sourire alors qu'il l'observait tranquillement. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge, et Genesis releva la tête en portant son attention sur elle. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire sincère et il déclara :  
« J'espère ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise Syla ...  
\- A vrai dire si Gen ... tu sais que ... enfin ... » fit-elle en bafouillant presque.  
Elle riva ses yeux sur la table basse, et porta son verre à ses lèvres afin d'éviter de répondre. Genesis se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtes, et elle n'eut pas le temps de reposer son verre qu'il dégagea sa gorge avec une main délicate, retirant presque une à une les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle se sentit prise au piège, réellement mal à l'aise, à la limite de la suffocation. La situation passe encore, mais tous les signaux qui s'allumaient peu à peu dans son corps commençaient à lui faire peur. L'alcool qui parcourait ses veines avait de mauvais effets sur son organisme, un effet dévastateur, celui de la désinhibition . Elle inspira un grand coup quand elle sentit le visage de Genesis effleurer le sien. Le contact aérien, presque inexistant, picota son derme, et la tension électrique qui se dégageait de cette proximité compressa son corps. Visiblement Genesis ne devait pas être aussi fatigué qu'il le prétendait.  
« Gen ... » le réprimanda Sephiroth qui détaillait tout de l'attitude de la jeune-femme.  
Le rouquin braqua un regard de travers vers son ami, et demanda innocemment :  
« Oui Seph ? Jaloux peut-être ?  
\- Qui sait ... » répondit l'argenté d'un ton calme parfaitement maîtrisé.  
Genesis se redressa alors, toisant son ami silencieusement. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient, et elle vit le petit éclat de rivalité qui anima leur regard. Ce petit jeu qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir. Genesis lui fit un sourire provocateur, et collant ses lèvres à l'oreille de Syla il dit à voix basse, mais suffisamment fort pour que Sephiroth puisse entendre :  
« Syla ?! Tu te souviens de cette danse ? »  
Elle hocha simplement la tête, n'arrivant plus à penser convenablement.  
« Tu te souviens de cette sensation que tu as ressenti ?  
\- Oui ... »  
Ho que oui elle s'en souvenait, et elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Cet instant fatidique où elle avait tout abandonné pour se laisser porter par leurs échanges, leurs attentions. Le souvenir grisant et cuisant de son corps qui semblait se mourir de faim, alors que chacune de leur caresse enfiévrait sa peau. Le plaisir, le désir coupable de convoitise qu'elle avait ressenti. L'envie cruellement délectable qui lui avait effleuré l'esprit. C'est alors que quelque chose vint la frapper, aussi froidement que la faux mortuaire. Elle se raidit d'un seul coup, et elle fit la voix étranglée :  
« Il me semble que cela c'est passé il y a une éternité Gen ... tellement de choses se sont produites depuis ... »  
Elle posa sur lui un regard si triste, qu'il s'en voulut de son petit jeu mutin. Sa soirée libertine et l'alcool lui avaient fait oublier l'épreuve qu'ils avaient partagés. Il se calma de suite, et il vit les épaules de Sephiroth s'affaisser légèrement. Se décontractant ostensiblement. Genesis riva ses yeux dans le vide, et posant ses coudes sur ses genoux il fit :  
« Oui .. tellement de choses en effet. »  
Syla s'en voulut, elle venait de plomber l'ambiance et de jeter un froid polaire. Elle énonça d'une petite voix :  
« Je suis désolée ... »  
Elle se leva comme pour se dégager de cette situation, et commençant à ranger elle continua d'une voix étrange :  
« Je ... je suis fatiguée. J'ai du mal à tenir éveillée après la journée que j'ai passé ... et je ne veux pas être un zombie pour les missions à venir.  
\- Missions à venir ? Je voudrais pas te saper le moral, mais je pense que tu n'es pas prête de ressortir. Fit Genesis sincère.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Je pense qu'on va t'accorder un peu de repos avec ton coup de filet, peut-être même une promotion qui sait.  
\- Je pourrais partir d'ici ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vivement, une joie non feinte dépeinte sur son visage fatigué.  
\- Sûrement. Les vacances sont faites pour partir et se détendre, énonça Sephiroth comme absent.  
\- Mais attends que le président te l'annonce. Cependant je tiens à t'avertir que ce qui s'est passé risque de mettre la ShinRa et la Première Classe à l'honneur, ne pense pas voir ton nom faire les gros titres, déclara Genesis qui s'étira en prenant toute la place sur le canapé.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je me fiche de la renommée, je ne cours pas après ... répondit Syla à nouveau plus sombre.  
-T u devrais courir après, cela apporte pas mal de bons côtés, objecta Genesis avec un large sourire satisfait en repensant à certaines choses.  
\- Vraiment ? Comme quoi ? Avoir un fan club et des groupes d'adolescents en furie qui se presseraient pour que je signe des autographes ? Ou une foule d'hommes en manque, prêt à tout pour partager une nuit avec un membre du SOLDAT du sexe féminin, qui pourrait peut-être leur donner leur lot de sensations fortes ? » lança-t-elle acide.  
Sephiroth eut un rictus très amusé à cet énoncé, tant il pouvait être en accord avec elle. Même si il n'était pas forcément le mieux placé pour. Genesis lui lança un regard noir, et Sephiroth étira encore plus son sourire. Syla se posa, arrêtant de tout ranger, et levant le visage vers le plafond elle soupira en disant :  
« Je fais peut-être partie du SOLDAT, mais n'oublies jamais que ce qui m'a amené ici n'était pas mon choix Genesis ... n'oublies jamais comment vous m'avez trouvée, emmenée, enfermée ... »  
Elle secoua la tête sous les souvenirs qui venaient la hanter. Sephiroth se leva avec précaution, voyant un changement notable dans son comportement. Mais elle allait plutôt bien, compte tenu des circonstances. Genesis se leva et vint à côté de son ami. Les deux hommes côtes à côtes donnaient un contraste des plus beaux. Elle se retourna et les observa. Ces hommes si désirés, ces héros, ces êtres si inaccessibles, qui se tenaient dans son appartement, cela semblait si irréel, si impossible. Elle cala ses reins sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine, et elle dit :  
« Et malgré tout ... j'ai trouvé un certain équilibre ici. J'ai même trouvé des amis ... de bons amis. Des gens qui ont risqué leur vie pour moi, qui se sont inquiétés pour moi. Ici, dans cette prison stérile, j'y ai eu plus de vie sociale que n'importe où ailleurs ... belle ironie du sort vous ne trouvez pas ... ?! »  
Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, réalisant ce qu'elle disait, réalisant qu'elle s'exposait plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Mais elle se sentait en sécurité malgré tout. Malgré leur réputation, leurs aventures, leurs défauts. Après tout, elle en avait tout autant, voir des pires non ? Un brouillard de pensée opacifia son esprit, et elle se sentit très fébrile tout d'un coup. Elle sut dès-lors qu'elle avait trop tiré sur la corde, la fatigue devenait la plus forte. Elle fronça les sourcils et elle s'excusa :  
« Je vais aller me coucher ... je suis désolée mais je ne tiens vraiment plus... »  
Elle vint vers eux, et l'un après l'autre elle déposa un tendre baiser sur leur joue. Posant ainsi les limites qu'elle souhaitait. Contre toutes attentes se fut Sephiroth qui posa la question qu'ils pensaient tous deux.  
« Tu veux rester seule ? »  
Les yeux à nouveau entre le vert et le bleu qui la dévisageaient avec une rare intensité, la firent rosir. Elle hésita et en réfléchissant bien elle répondit :  
« Je dois avouer Seph ? »  
Il sut qu'elle faisait référence à leur discussion. Il hocha la tête en silence.  
« Non je ne veux pas ... est-ce mal ? Anormal ?  
\- Non au contraire, je pense que c'est la réponse la plus censée que tu m'aies donné depuis longtemps ... » fit-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
Il lui caressa la joue et avec un sourire très espiègle il questionna :  
« Il y a de la place pour trois dans ton lit ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, on n'a qu'à tenter le coup ... si on se tient sage on devrait pouvoir contenir en se serrant un peu! » énonça-t-elle sur un ton à la fois mi sérieux, mi amusé.  
Les deux hommes vinrent l'embrasser simultanément sur les joues, et elle eut un petit rire grave. Elle fila dans sa salle de bain et se changea. Quand elle revint les rejoindre, elle les trouva très à l'aise sur le lit, en grande discussion d'anciens combattants. Ils la regardèrent en même temps, le même sourire presque débile accroché aux lèvres. Elle resta sur le seuil de sa chambre, hésitant à entrer, puis levant les bras au ciel de façon très théâtrale elle lança :  
« Ho et puis zut ! »  
Elle se faufila entre eux-deux, ce qui n'était pas difficile vu sa corpulence, et regardant le plafond elle lança très fatiguée et sur les nerfs :  
« Bon ben voilà, je suis prise en sandwich ... »  
C'est alors que Sephiroth vint l'embrasser sur le front et s'exclama :  
« Non pas encore ... mais qui sait ce que l'avenir te réserve ... »  
Et il eut un rire clair que Genesis s'empressa d'accompagner, et Syla vira dans une belle teinte cramoisie. Elle s'endormit très rapidement néanmoins, dans une chaleur et un sentiment de sécurité le plus total. Elle était sur le côté, le front posé sur le torse de Genesis qui lui faisait face, et Sephiroth envia son ami. Il savait qu'il faudrait être patient pour qu'elle lui accorde également la même confiance. Les deux hommes la regardèrent plonger lentement dans les bras de Morphée. Et Sephiroth dit pensif :  
« Est-ce différent quand vous êtes seuls ?  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda Genesis surpris par sa question.

\- Le sommeil, cet instant où elle se réfugie dans des endroits où elle demeure inaccessible ...  
\- Cela dépend ... dépend de beaucoup de choses en fait. Mais dis-moi ? Tu es totalement sous son charme ...  
\- Et toi non peut-être ? » rétorqua Sephiroth dont les yeux devinrent très durs un instant.  
Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer ce genre de choses, celles qui tendaient à prouver qu'il était accessible, désarmé, à la merci d'éléments qu'il trouvait désuets et dérisoires. Les lèvres de Genesis s'étirèrent lentement, et caressant pensivement le bras de Syla qui était contre lui, il avoua :  
« Si. Car elle me laisse libre. Elle ne ressemble pas à beaucoup d'autres femmes ou hommes, qui ont eu mes faveurs. Tu as vu toute à l'heure ? Elle savait pertinemment où j'allais, et pourtant, elle ne m'a pas enfermé. Notre relation me rappelle la notre Seph ... sur beaucoup de point. Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, elle est un double, une sœur, une jumelle, une confidente ... une amante. Je me délecte de tout instant à ses côtés. Encore plus depuis que je sais que tout en elle est en sursis.  
\- Je l'ai amené chez moi un soir ...  
\- Je sais, elle me l'a dit.  
\- Elle a fini d'anéantir mes barrières cette nui-là je crois. Elle a agi si ... si à l'opposé de tant d'autres. Avoua Sephiroth qui avait du mal à trouver ses mots.  
\- Tu as pris un beau râteau même il paraît ! » S'exclama Genesis amusé.  
Sephiroth se rembrunit et lança :  
« Oui dit comme ça en effet, ça a de suite moins de classe. Oui elle m'a repoussé, et mis beaucoup de choses à leur place. J'ai regretté son départ ... »  
Il fit une pause, et la regardant dormir il demanda :  
« Tu restes avec elle alors que tu as le choix. Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'elle me laisse ce choix justement, répondit sincèrement Genesis.  
\- Et toi ? Tu lui laisses ?  
\- Oui, mais j'avoue que mon côté possessif prend de plus en plus le pas. Je n'aime pas ça pour autant, car je la mets dans une position inégale. Disons que je n'aimerai pas la partager avec n'importe qui ... toi ou Angeal, mais personne d'autre. Pas d'inconnu, de recrues ou autre. Pour moi ils ne seraient pas dignes d'elle.  
\- En gros tu te comportes comme un grand frère .. » fit Sephiroth avec une légère moue amusée.  
Genesis allait dire quelque chose pour sa défense, mais sa bouche s'ouvrit sans émettre un son. Son ami venait de marquer un point. Les yeux aigue-marine de Genesis se firent très tendres, et il murmura :  
« Oui ... une frère incestueux. Et ça me plaît pour tout avouer. Ce côté hors « règlements », hors limites, tu sais comme je peux être ... »  
Syla gémit faiblement dans son sommeil, et ils se turent. Genesis se cala confortablement sur le lit, du côté près de la fenêtre, et posant un bras protecteur sur la jeune-femme il chuchota :  
« Il faut qu'on la laisse dormir, son corps et son esprit ont besoin de repos après ce qu'elle a vécu.  
\- Oui ... » répondit Sephiroth en hochant la tête, satisfait d'avoir eu cette petite discussion qui mettait la situation au clair.  
Lui aussi trouva une position assez douillette, et déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune-femme sous le regard bienveillant de son ami, il passa lui aussi un bras sur le corps assoupi. Les bras des deux hommes se rencontraient pour former une croix protectrice, et la jeune-femme esquissa un sourire dans son sommeil.

.

* * *

.


	12. Résignations

**.Amandine505:** Tous ces compliments sont véritablement adorables :) Haaa Sephiroth ou Genesis ... là est la question ! XD C'est gentil de me dire que tu m'envies, mais crois-moi, tu ne dois pas, tant et tant écrivent bien mieux que moi ! Si si je t'assure ;) J'espère écrire ce fameux livre; qui saura, je le souhaite profondément, les émouvoir, qui arrivera à les "faire voyager", tous ces lecteurs :p ... Bisous et merci à toi pour tes lectures ^^

 **.MonaYsa :** Fais comme tu le sens ! Si ça te va mieux ainsi, pas de problème ... même si avoir quelques reviews c'est quand même cool ! *rires* Merci pour mon style c'est toujours super plaisant de lire cela ! Pour "aérer" le pavé, je me confonds encore une fois en excuses, car je rencontre un gros problème avec cet écrit concernant cela ... c'est la première fois que ça me le fait Et je trouve pas de solutions pour le moment ... :( Tu as totalement raison pour la relation de notre trio, qui comme tu le soulignes, va sacrément les malmener ... surtout que je ne touche pas à l'histoire originale, il arrivera ce qui doit arriver à Genesis et Sephiroth. En tout cas, merci encore pour tout !

 ** _._**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _._

 _Une vague, puis une autre. Les sensations de balancement se transforment progressivement en un souffle, une respiration, berçant lentement le corps brisé de la jeune-femme. L'espace immense coloré de vert se pare de formes diverses, d'animaux, de plantes, il semble avoir sa vie propre, ses propres règles, ses propres envies. Syla marchait tranquillement, et elle s'aperçut au fur et à mesure que ses pieds parcouraient ce monde irréel, qu'elle pouvait sautiller, danser, et presque voler. Elle tourna sur elle-même, étendant ses bras comme une corolle voulant respirer l'espace, inspirer l'air vivifiant et pur,. Elle leva les yeux vers un ciel où se reflétait le monde, la galaxie, le cosmos tout entier. Elle se trouvait comme une petite fille devant une planète imaginaire, où tous les désirs paraissaient prendre matière. Et la voix, encore plus douce, vint lui parler._  
 _« Syla ... tu es revenue ..._  
 _\- Oui, je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs ... »_  
 _Une forme vaporeuse vint tournoyer autours d'elle, l'effleurant dans un geste tendre, un visage se modela sur cette surface lisse …. ce fantôme de lumière. Elle prit l'apparence de sa mère défunte, puis ensuite celui de la vieille dame, du vieux monsieur, pour enfin prendre la forme de Clarisse. Syla tendit la main pour toucher ce nuage scintillant et polymorphe, et ses doigts sentirent un fourmillement particulier, comme si ils touchaient de l'énergie pure. Et c'est ce que c'était : une énergie intense, immortelle, infinie. Elle sourit, et la voix reprit :_  
 _« Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? »_  
 _La jeune-femme fronça les sourcils, et à nouveau elle lui donna la même réponse :_  
 _« Non, je ne me souviens pas. »_  
 _Le visage de Clarisse disparut, et dans une danse aérienne la forme se transforma en un feu gigantesque qui semblait toucher la lune. Cette apparition projeta Syla des années en arrière, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille. Le feu se métamorphosa, et elle se trouva devant un animal immense dont les yeux flamboyants la fixaient implacablement. Elle se sentit prise au piège, s'asphyxiant presque sous cette attention démesurée. Elle commença à avoir très peur, et cette peur se métamorphosa en panique._  
Elle se réveilla en hurlant, réintégrant sa carnation de façon brutale. Elle sursauta quand elle crut qu'une décharge de dix mille volts emprisonnait son corps. Des sueurs froides hérissaient son épiderme et la frigorifiaient totalement.

.

Elle sentit deux mains puissantes lui agripper les poignets, et la voix de Sephiroth qui lui intimait de se calmer parvint à atteindre son raisonnement. Elle resta quelques brèves secondes le regard dans le vague, totalement essoufflée et à la limite des larmes. Elle regarda ses bras et vit les doigts de Sephiroth qui la tenaient fermement.  
« Tu es en sécurité Syla ... calme-toi ... » dit-il en essayant de capter son regard.  
Elle hocha la tête en silence, se sentant complètement stupide. Il l'observa de ses yeux étranges, et demanda :  
« Cauchemars dus à la veille ?  
\- Non .. non ... c'était autre chose. C'est pas la première fois que je fais ce mauvais rêve. Je crois ... je crois que j'ai vécu quelque chose de traumatisant dans ma petite enfance, et ... ça refait surface. Ça va passer Seph ... »  
Elle fuyait son regard, elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse lire en elle. Elle essaya de dégager ses poignets mais il la retenait toujours.  
« Tu me lâches s'il te plaît ... ? »  
Les yeux de l'argenté eurent un éclat indéfinissable, puis il desserra son étreinte. Syla regarda par la fenêtre, et voyant le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel pâle d'hiver, elle fit avec une drôle de moue :  
« Il est tard ...  
\- Tu avais besoin de repos Syla ... hier a été une journée trop riche pour que tu le prennes à la légère. »  
Elle haussa les épaules, et avec un peu d'humour noir elle sortit :  
« Au moins cette fois-ci je suis consciente et en un seul morceau ... »  
Elle ne soupçonna pas à quel point le cœur de l'homme à ses côtés put se serrer à ces quelques mots. Elle se recoucha lourdement en soupirant, et s'étira comme une vraie chatte, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en dissimulant sa bouche du plat de sa main gauche. Elle avait le corps lourd et douloureux, il faudrait quelques jours avant que tout revienne à la normale. Se remémorant la veille une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.  
« Où est Genesis ? » demanda-t-elle subitement en regardant Sephiroth, qui l'observait, silencieux comme à son accoutumée.  
Il eut un petit sourire et fit :  
« Parti te chercher un bon petit déjeuner, tu dois avoir faim ...  
\- J'ai les crocs tu veux dire ?! Je me mangerais un chocobo adulte ! » s'exclama-t-elle en roulant des yeux de façon comique.  
Elle allait dire quelque chose d'autre mais un cognement à sa porte d'entrée la stoppa. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, regarda l'heure sur son réveil; il était près de midi; et elle se demanda qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci. A regret elle se leva, gémissant un peu au passage sous ses muscles qui la faisaient souffrir, puis un peu titubante elle héla :  
« Deux minutes s'il vous plaît ! »  
Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et se lava les dents rapidement, histoire de faire un peu plus fraîche tout de même. Puis elle alla ouvrir la porte lentement. Sephiroth s'étant levé à son tour se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, prêt à intervenir au cas où. Il n'était plus certain que Syla soit à l'abri, même à la Tour Shinra. Il était à présent clair et établi que son secret attisait les convoitises. Un des coursiers de la compagnie se tenait sur le pas de la porte, droit comme un piquet, et tendant une missive il déclara :  
« De la part du Président Shinra. Il espère que vous vous remettez bien et vous félicites encore pour vos hauts faits d'hier. »  
Syla ne répondit rien, elle attrapa l'enveloppe tendue, puis elle vit que l'homme fixait quelque chose derrière elle en faisant une tête de dix pieds de long. Elle jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, et quand elle vit Sephiroth elle comprit. Elle s'offusqua de la curiosité mal placée et non formulée du coursier, et d'un ton peu amène elle demanda :  
« Il y a un problème ?! »  
L'homme se raidit d'un coup, et faisant un bref salut il répondit :  
« Non non mademoiselle ! Bonne journée à vous !  
\- A vous également ! » lança-t-elle un peu sèche, et elle lui ferma la porte au nez.  
Sephiroth eut un petit rire clair et il déclara :  
« Tu es un petit monstre, il ne t'a rien fait ce pauvre garçon ...  
-Si ... et tu le sais très bien. J'ai pas envie que des rumeurs infondées circulent ! »  
Sephiroth, toujours amusé, s'approcha d'elle en l'empêchant d'ouvrir sa lettre, lui prenant de la main et la soulevant, il fit malicieux :  
« Rumeurs infondées hein ?! Quelles rumeurs dis-moi ? »  
Elle soupira fortement en faisant un petit gémissement mignon à souhait, et grimaçant brièvement elle déclara :  
« Tu le sais très bien ! Que j'entretiens je ne sais quelle relation sulfureuse avec le Héros de la Shinra, Monsieur Sephiroth en personne !  
\- Ho ? Cela serait-il si terrible ? Demanda le concerné de plus en plus amusé et attendri par la jeune-femme devant lui.  
\- Oui ça le serait ! Tu n'as pas idée des choses qui se passent quand ce genre de truc vient à se produire, déjà que je ne suis pas vraiment appréciée, imagines ! La plupart des recrues et même du personnel voudra ma tête !  
\- Ça ne changera pas trop de ton quotidien en somme !  
\- Ha Ha ! Très drôle ça franchement Seph ! Très très fin et spirituel ! »  
Il rit alors plus fort, son diaphragme émettant des fréquences basses d'une douceur incroyable. Elle continua :  
« Tu es infernal ma parole ! Toi ça te fait rire !  
\- Hooo oui ! Tu n'as pas idée ... »  
Il planta son regard dans le sien, ce genre de regard qu'elle avait du mal à soutenir tant il parlait pour lui. Il lui enserra la taille de ses deux bras d'un geste vif, et un peu plus sérieux il demanda :  
« Et si ces rumeurs étaient fondées ? Serait-ce moins dramatique ? »  
Elle resta muette, et baissant le regard elle dit en rougissant :  
« Ne sois pas stupide Seph, tu sais que c'est impossible. Je ne te mérite pas et puis, il y a Genesis ... et ...  
\- Genesis ? Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris la discussion d'hier soir ma tendre amie ... » objecta-t-il en resserrant avec habileté l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa taille fine et ferme.  
Elle resta scotchée par le nom qu'il venait de lui donner, et elle se sentit réellement perdue, et surtout à sa merci. L'impression de force qu'il dégageait à l'état naturel, semblait s'intensifier quand il touchait quelqu'un. Son aura transperçait presque, et Syla faillit s'en sentir retournée. Elle sentait comme un timide témoignage d'humanité, le battement lent mais puissant de son cœur, le souffle tout aussi calme qui lui caressait le sommet de la tête. Il pouvait si aisément la briser en cet instant, elle était totalement à sa merci, elle le savait. Exaltant et frustrant à souhait. Puis elle riva à nouveau son attention sur lui, et presque sur un ton d'excuse elle répondit :  
« Je ne suis pas Clarisse, Seph ... je ..  
\- Je sais. Et alors ? Je crois que le plus important dans la vie est de suivre ses envies non ?  
\- Et la raison dans tout ça ? Essaya-t-elle de se défendre au mieux.  
\- La raison ? Pourquoi tu veux t'alourdir d'une telle chose ?! »  
Elle rougit de plus belle, capitulant, elle regarda le sol en détournant la tête. Il la serra dans ses bras, et plaçant une de ses main derrière sa tête, il la plaqua tendrement contre lui. Il sourit à l'hésitante résistance qu'elle lui offrit, tout en lui murmurant :  
« Tu sais ce qu'est la vie, une étape, un court instant sur cette terre, même si nous restons dans la Rivière de la Vie, nos actes présents sont des instants en sursis. Crois-tu réellement que la raison ait son mot à dire là-dedans ? Tu as failli mourir en mission, tu as encore risqué ta vie hier, cela ne te suffit donc pas pour que tu comprennes la vacuité, l'éphémère des choses ? Ne comprends-tu pas que les seules vraiment importantes te sont dictées par Tout ... sauf la raison ... ?  
\- Si ... » chuchota-t-elle réalisant la véracité de ses propos.  
Le silence qui suivit fut gênant, car il exprimait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il meublait l'espace de vibrations intimes. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, et se penchant il vint l'embrasser. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la même retenue qu'elle avait eu la veille, il passa outre, bien décidé à accéder à une étape supérieure. Elle accueillit son baiser avec timidité, puis avec plus d'aplomb quand elle sentit qu'il ne jouait plus.  
Que dire si ce n'est qu'elle crut qu'elle allait simplement s'évanouir tant tout devint trop fort ? Le sang qui pulsait dans ses tempes dans un rythme entêtant, son cœur qui semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir la cadence, ses lèvres qui détaillaient chaque partie veloutée et délicate de celles qui se scellaient à elles. C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Genesis entra, un gros sac en papier dans les bras. Syla sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de Spehiroth derrière elle, qui affichait un sourire satisfait à faire frémir. Genesis, d'abord sur le coup de la surprise, eut un sourire espiègle. Il entra, et déclara d'une voix chaude :  
« Enfin vous faites plus amples connaissances ... ça commençait à devenir long ! »  
Le visage de Syla faillit se décomposer littéralement, elle resta les bras ballants, le regardant venir dans la cuisine, déposer ses affaires, et venir lui coller un baiser rapide sur la bouche, là où quelques secondes plus tôt Sephiroth avait laissé son empreinte. La jeune-femme pensa qu'elle allait simplement mourir. Mourir de tout un tas de trucs simultanés : gêne, honte, excitation ... bref, un cocktail trop humain à son goût. Le Nord lui semblait totalement à l'Ouest pour quelques secondes. Elle restait immobile alors que Sephiroth et Genesis préparaient tout, apparemment contents de leurs effets. Elle chercha du regard son canapé, et comme un zombie elle alla s'asseoir dedans, la lettre totalement froissée à présent dans sa paume. Elle la décacheta, la défit et sortit le message. Les doigts un peu tremblants sous ses émotions qui devenaient que trop violentes, elle se mit à lire à voix basse :

 _« Mademoiselle Chase, bonjour,_

 _Encore bravo pour votre comportement exemplaire de la veille. Soyez assurée de notre totale admiration face à votre engagement et votre dévouement au sein de ShinRa Electric Power Company._  
 _Suite à vos hauts faits, nous vous offrons une permission exceptionnelle de sept jours, et une prime se montant à 50 000 gils qui seront directement déposés sur votre compte._  
 _Le Directeur Lazard et moi-même discutons de votre éventuelle promotion, afin de vous introduire au sein de la Première Classe._

 _Veuillez accepter, encore une fois, mes plus chaleureuses congratulations. En espérant beaucoup de missions réussies avec autant d'éclat dans un futur proche._

 _Le Président. »_

Elle resta de longues secondes silencieuse, puis d'un poing rageur elle froissa la missive et la jeta sur la table. Sans un mot elle se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bains où l'eau de la douche se fit entendre de suite. Genesis et Sephiroth avaient regardé la scène, perplexes, puis l'argenté alla prendre le morceau de papier chiffonné. Ses yeux s'aiguisèrent à la lecture de la lettre, et portant son attention vers la porte qu'elle venait de passer, il sut que la jeune-femme allait avoir besoin de temps pour digérer certaines choses.

.

* * *

.

Angeal réprimandait Zack encore une fois, lui apprenant patiemment le sens du mot Honneur, et comment traiter son arme avec déférence. Syla regardait la scène avec un étrange sourire attendri. Elle vit le beau brun sortir de la pièce d'entraînement en se frottant derrière la tête, là où Angeal venait de luis coller une claque. Il fit une moue lamentable et s'exclama en fermant un œil :  
« Te moques pas ! Angeal est un véritable tyran par moment ! »  
Syla ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire et venant vers lui, et de lui répondre :  
« Il n'est comme ça qu'avec les recrues qu'il estime, et tu le sais très bien.  
\- Alors ces vacances se passent bien ?  
\- Pour être honnête non, je m'ennuie mortellement ! Je pense partir un jour avant la fin de ma « perm », histoire de voir autre chose que Midgar.  
\- Tu veux aller où ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être Costa del Sol, même si le temps ne se prête pas à une baignade, je pourrais peut-être goûter aux joies de leurs complexes détentes ... répondit-elle pas franchement convaincue.  
-Mouais ... en effet je vois que tu es très enjouée, je pensais que quelques jours de repos te plairaient.  
\- Oui si j'avais une famille à aller voir Zack ... je pense que je serais enjouée ...»  
Elle s'assombrit considérablement. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'au réfectoire, et prenant leur plateau ils allèrent s'asseoir dans leur coin habituel.  
« Et tu ne peux pas partir avec Genesis ? »  
Syla aiguisa son regard et demanda :  
« Comment sais-tu cela ?  
\- Question d'analyse. Mais j'ai une autre question qui me vient. Et avec Sephiroth, vous êtes quoi exactement tous les deux ?  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas Zack ! Lança Syla soudainement irritée.  
\- Ha ssssiiiii je suis désolé ! En tant que premier fan invétéré du Grand Sephiroth je me dois de savoir ses histoires de cœur !  
\- Pfffff t'es bête ! Fit Syla avec une grimace amusante. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont souvent en mission l'un comme l'autre. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis des jours ... et toi ? Avec ta chère et tendre ?  
\- Aerith ? Ma foi je ne la vois pas autant que je le voudrais. Tu sais ... je crois que j'ai rencontré un ange... » avoua-t-il avec une étincelle dans le regard.  
Syla sourit devant son air tendre, puis d'un seul coup il lança :  
« Hey mais ! Pourquoi on irait pas au Gold Saucer ! Il y a des jeux, des tournois, des courses de Chocobos ! On s'amusera là-bas ! Et avec ta prime tu pourras nous avancer les frais ! fit-il en tirant la langue comme un gamin.  
\- Zack Fair ! Je ne te savais pas si vénal ! » s'exclama Syla en riant.  
Cloud arriva sur ces entre-faits, et rejoignant les deux amis il demanda :  
« Qui est vénal ?!  
\- Notre cher et tendre Zack ... Elle le regarda s'asseoir et songeuse elle demanda. Tu es prêt pour une virée au Gold Saucer, Cloud ?! »  
Les heures qui suivirent furent totalement loufoques. Syla aurait très bien pu écrire un livre sur « Comment endormir les instructeurs et obtenir ce que l'on veut ». Elle réussit à embarquer Zack et Cloud sous son aile, prétextant le besoin d'une garde rapprochée suite à ses « magnifiques états de service » et tous les trois filèrent au Gold Saucer. Ce fut des moments inoubliables, où Syla perdit la notion de tout, du temps, de la raison, de la tristesse qui la rongeait depuis des mois et des mois. Un véritable ballet de lumières, de sons, de fous rires, de délires. Les deux garçons perdirent pas mal d'argent en pariant sur les courses, mais Syla s'en fichait, le bonheur qu'elle voyait chez eux en ces instants, valait tout l'argent du monde. Ils ne revinrent que le lendemain tard dans l'après-midi, des peluches et autres breloques toutes aussi inutiles que colorées sous les bras.

.

* * *

.

Elle se dirigeait vers son appartement, la tête encore un peu retournée par tous les bons moments qui s'étaient offerts à eux, et quand elle ouvrit elle trouva Genesis chez elle, assit et le visage tendu. Il avait l'air réellement anxieux. Non, plus qu'anxieux, ses traits étaient réellement tirés et fatigués. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Elle entra, et posant ses affaires sur la table basse; autant dire un monticule babioles chatoyantes et de peluches; elle demanda, surprise :  
« Gen ... ? »  
Il leva des yeux rougis vers elle et elle s'inquiéta terriblement. Son regard semblait éteint, et la pâleur de son visage la fit frémir. Elle s'avança vers lui, avec une étrange retenue, essayant d'analyser au mieux les données qui l'ensevelissaient et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. S'asseyant sur sa table en poussant à moitié par terre ce qu'elle venait de déposer, elle lui prit les mains et elle redemanda :  
« Gen ... ?  
\- Il ... il s'est passé quelque chose Syl ... un incident ... »  
Sa poitrine se serra, ainsi que son estomac, un mauvais pressentiment lui comprimant l'organisme tout entier. Elle s'était aperçu qu'une sorte de sixième assez développé prenait brièvement sa raison en otage, quelques fractions de secondes. Capacité insolite et totalement dépendante de sa singulière évolution. Cependant, elle n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus, et pire, ce n'était pas assez accru pour en faire un usage concluant. Elle accrocha son regard, et posant une main sur sa joue elle fronça les sourcils, une légère crispation étoffa sa voix quand elle dit :  
« Gen je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?! Tu me fais peur ...»  
C'est alors qu'elle vit l'état de son manteau, et elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en accrochant le cuir avec des doigts impatients. Elle passa l'index dans la déchirure nette et précise, et elle le fixa sans rien dire, attendant une explication. Il lui prit les mains avec force, la décrochant assez rudement, et il commença d'une voix fébrile :  
« Il y a quatre jours, nous ... nous nous entraînions Sephiroth, Angeal et moi ... et l'entraînement a mal tourné. Par ma faute, je me suis trop impliqué, trop laissé pousser par ma colère et ma soif de victoire contre Seph ... Une de nos lames s'est cassée alors qu'Angeal essayait de nous séparer, et l'éclat m'a ouvert l'épaule. L'entaille n'était pas très profonde ..  
\- Vous n'aviez pas de materia de soin ?! Demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée par son état.  
\- Syl ... laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît ... »  
Il la supplia presque, elle resserra les doigts sur les siens, à l'écoute et surtout profondément angoissée. Il dévia le regard sur le côté comme si il avait honte de quelque chose, et il soupira en pensant de façon cuisante.  
 _« Qu'il est dur d'avouer certaines choses ... même en étant un des plus grands guerriers du monde, face à elle, maintenant, je me sens désarmé et faible ... »_  
Il reprit d'une voix morne :  
« La blessure ne se referme pas. Je suis allé voir Hollander, qui m'a fait certaines révélations, mais je n'en sais pas encore assez ... Apparemment la Mako s'insinue à l'intérieur, affaiblissant mon organisme ...  
\- Comment ça elle ne se referme pas ? » Coupa Syla entre effroi et colère.  
Genesis entreprit d'enlever son manteau, et voyant l'effort que ça lui demandait Syla l'aida le plus doucement possible. Ensuite il enleva son uniforme du SOLDAT et torse nu, elle put voir le bandage et le pansement légèrement tâché de sang. Elle porta les mains dessus et il lui prit les poignets de façon vive. Elle le fixa presque sauvagement, et elle s'exclama :  
« Je le ferai par la force si il le faut Gen ... laisse-moi voir ! »  
Il la laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne disait pas ça en l'air. Elle défit les bandes d'une main habile, puis elle retira le pansement. Les points de suture étaient parfaits, mais la blessure en effet, ne semblait pas coaguler convenablement. Elle effleura la peau rougie et boursouflée, et fronçant les sourcils elle fit acide :  
« Et ces grands magiciens ne peuvent rien pour toi ?! »  
La douleur qu'elle lut dans ses yeux répondit en silence. Elle remit tout en place, et avec un faible sourire elle dit doucement :  
« On va trouver un traitement Gen, t'inquiètes pas ! Tu es un SOLDAT et pas des moindres ! Tu fais partie de la compagnie qui a le plus de scientifiques à sa botte, ils trouveront une solution ...  
\- Tu ne comprends pas ! » S'écria-t-il en lui saisissant les épaules avec force, comme si il voulait la secouer pour la sortir d'un rêve.  
C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit étrange, comme un bruissement de feuilles mortes, et d'un seul coup une masse noire imposante jaillit de derrière l'homme assis en face d'elle, pile au niveau de l'omoplate de son épaule blessée. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu en l'aidant à se dévêtir ? Voilà la question qui fusa dans sa tête alors qu'elle poussait un cri de stupeur tout en faisant un bond en arrière.  
Trébuchant sur sa table basse elle se retrouva sur les fesses, les yeux écarquillés face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Des plumes noires voletèrent dans la pièce avant de venir se poser délicatement sur les alentours. Genesis avait la tête tournée comme si il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, et son aile immense masquait une grande partie du mur, plaquant son ombre sur la peinture blanche en donnant un contraste de toute beauté. Elle se releva, tremblante, réservée. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, et tendant le bras pour toucher cette aile étrange, elle sursauta quand il la replia vivement. Elle l'observa, interdite, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il eut un rictus étrange, et d'un ton las il déclara :  
« A présent Syla .. je ne sais pas, de toi ou de moi, qui est le plus monstrueux ... »  
La douleur acide qui se dévoila dans ses mots la transperça. Elle revint sur la table basse, et lui prenant le visage entre les mains elle le força à la regarder. Elle savait, pour y être passée, ce que Genesis devait endurer. Elle ne le laisserait pas seul. Elle chercha son regard du sien, et une fois qu'elle eut accroché ses iris aigue-marine, elle dit sincère :  
« Non Gen ... je refuse, comme tu as refusé pour moi, de te voir ainsi tu entends ?! »  
Il posa sa main droite sur une des siennes, et le regard meurtri il avoua :  
« J'ai peur Syla. Hollander m'a dit que ... que mes cellules dégénéraient ... que mon corps allait s'éteindre progressivement, se déréglant à petit feu. »  
Il fit une longue pause, alors qu'elle voyait à sa gorge que des mots restaient captifs au prix d'un effort démesuré. Puis finalement, ils sortirent, aussi laconiques que cruels.  
« Je ... je vais partir Syla ... »  
Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Les larmes venant habiller ses iris foncés teintés de bleu, des iris Ombre Mako, comme les avait si justement nommé Genesis une fois qu'il détaillait son regard. Elle serra les dents et fit :  
« Non Gen ! Je refuse que tu partes ! Tu n'as pas le droit ... pas le droit de m'abandonner maintenant, ni jamais ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ! »  
Il serra sa main, et le désarrois qu'il lut dans son regard, le mordit plus cruellement encore que la blessure vive qui lui martyrisait la chair. Il eut un faible sourire, et il continua :  
« Je dois trouver des réponses Syla. Ici je ne pourrais les avoir, je le sais. Hollander a été viré du service scientifique il y a peu, je n'ai plus personne vers qui me tourner. Si Hojo ou d'autres me voient, je finirai dans un caisson, soumis à des expériences comme un animal de laboratoire ... est-ce cela que tu veux ? »  
Le larynx noué elle secoua la tête, des larmes rondes glissant sur ses joues rougies par la colère et la frustration. Genesis vint les lui essuyer d'un pouce aimant, et il énonça :  
« Et puis il y a Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack et même Cloud ... tu ne seras pas seule ma chérie. Il inspira péniblement et il continua. Je serais toujours là Syla. Je te l'ai promis. Mais je ne peux pas rester ... »  
Il se leva, brisant le faible contact qu'elle avait instauré, et il commença à se rhabiller en essayant d'être le plus brave possible face à la douleur. Syla regardait l'aile noire qui formait une cascade de plumes à partir de son omoplate. Des plumes d'un noir de jais, aussi sombres que ses ressentiments à présent. Il allait partir, la laisser. Elle allait encore perdre quelqu'un de proche, elle ne le supportait plus. Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de remettre son haut noir, elle abandonna toutes réserves, et dans un élan déchirant elle se plaqua à lui, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Il l'entendit pleurer dans son dos alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le duvet de son aile monstrueuse, et il sentit son cœur s'ouvrir en deux. Se serrer au point de le rendre malade, de lui ôter toutes forces. Elle murmura dans une confession poignante :  
« Je t'aime Gen ... je ... »  
Les yeux de Genesis eurent un éclat brillant tandis que ces quelques mots venaient de perforer ses résolutions. Il sentait ses larmes chaudes contre sa peau, sentait son cœur qui se soulevait comme celui d'un animal à l'agonie, son souffle brûlant sur ses plumes maudites, et il sentit la moiteur infernale tapisser ses propres cils, comme jamais elle ne l'avait encore fait auparavant. Les bras tombant lentement le long de son corps, comme sans vie, il se retourna pour lui faire face. La Mako de ses iris pulsait avec force, irradiant ses larmes d'un bleu électrique. Elles ressemblaient à des perles, des gemmes rares et uniques d'une ultime richesse … celle d'un amour improbable. Elle l'embrassa avec avidité, vint saisir sa nuque entre ses doigts, lui caresser les cheveux avec passion. Le corps de Genesis sembla être parcouru par un courant impétueux alors qu'elle éveillait chez lui tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme, camouflant la douleur sourde et continue de sa blessure, et de son omoplate encore convalescente. Il lui rendit son baiser, avec la même ardeur, la même énergie de désespoir qui les rongeait tous deux. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule alors qu'il la déshabillait vivement, et dans un souffle rauque il chuchota :  
« Je t'aime aussi …... Syl ... » sa voix mourut dans un soupir déchirant.  
Il aurait voulu lui dire plus, lui avouer combien toutes ses semaines à ses côtés avaient été les plus belles depuis très longtemps. Il n'y arriva pas. Il ne put que l'honorer au mieux, de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, et chaque soupir qu'il lui enlevait, sonnait la plus merveilleuse des symphonies. Celle d'un espoir fébrile mais présent. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras, son aile couvrant à moitié son corps nu dans les pénombres de la nuit. Il l'observa pendant des heures, alors que la lune dessinait son corps sous des esquisses d'argent. Elle s'éveilla souvent, sûrement pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là, et à chacun de ses réveils, elle lui murmurait des mots doux, qu'il imprima jusqu'au frisson.  
Quand elle s'éveilla une dernière fois sous l'aube naissante, c'est une place vide qu'elle trouva à ses côtés. Ses yeux ne purent freiner les pleurs qui vinrent secouer son organisme comme une décharge aiguë. Elle prit le coussin qui portait encore son odeur, et plaquant son visage contre, elle hurla de toutes ses forces. Hurla la rage et l'amour qui lui déchiraient le thorax. Elle prit une plume noire qui était restée sur le matelas, et l'enserra avec désespoir. Il était parti, il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison à présent. Qu'elle trouve la force de se résoudre, de passer à autre chose. Mais l'organisme comme broyé, elle ne put que pleurer lamentablement sur son matelas froid.

.

* * *

.


	13. Point de Ruptures

**.Amadine505:** Haaa les cris d'amour poignant ! ça fait vibrer nos cordes sensibles de midinettes romantiques ! XD je te rassure, les persos continuent leurs évolutions comme dans l'histoire originale. Je n'y ai pas touché. donc, oui, on le reverra, très vite même ;) . C'est à moi de te remercier de lire cette histoire, et d'avoir la patience que je la publie. La pauvre, finie depuis longtemps, je la publie moins vite que mon autre fanfic qui est un "monstre" en elle-même vu la longueur ! XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bises et bonne lecture ! :)

.

* * *

.

Le vent balayait sa longue chevelure, tandis qu'elle se tenait face au vide, à l'immensité. Elle avait trouvé cet endroit presque par hasard. Sur le moment, elle avait voulu monter plus haut, toujours plus haut. Elle avait franchi les portes et les écriteaux où été expliqués clairement le danger et la « non autorisation » fermes qui y étaient établis. Mais elle était passée outre. La balustre en métal qui lui montait jusqu'aux hanches supportait fébrilement son poids, et elle s'était clairement affalée dessus en maintenant le tube quasi rouillé qui faisait office de garde-corps. Elle leva les bras en croix, son long manteau claquant derrière elle comme une aile d'ébène. Levant le visage vers le ciel, elle inspira l'air vivifiant. Ce vent qui balayait tous les relents de pollutions de la ville en contre-bas. C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle venait ici, et à chaque fois le même sentiment grisant l'empoignait avec ferveur. Celui de la vie, de la liberté. La peur du vide court-circuitait la douleur muette qui la démolissait aussi sûrement qu'une maladie. Ses doigts commençaient à geler gentiment sous la froidure du vent d'hiver qui sifflait tout autours d'elle, et ses larmes silencieuses étaient de suite séchées. Laissant un sillon glacé sur son visage. Le départ de Genesis avait détruit quelque chose en elle, une part de cet équilibre précaire qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en place. Zack et Cloud étaient très pris, ils se voyaient beaucoup moins, mais le plaisir était au rendez-vous à chaque fois néanmoins. Sephiroth était aussi en mission et Angeal, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était la veille. Il était passé la voir, se faisant du soucis pour elle, il lui avait aussi posé des questions sur Genesis, à savoir si elle avait des nouvelles, mais rien. Il avait purement et simplement disparu. C'est alors qu'Angeal lui avait avoué que lui aussi allait sûrement partir ... à sa recherche. Ils s'étaient laissés sur une étreinte fraternelle, surle palier de son logement d'appoint, et il avait lui aussi quitté la tour. Ce matin, elle avait trouvé ses appartements déserts, et une simple lettre qui lui était destinée avec un « Merci » pour tout message. A présent, elle se sentait si seule, si désemparée, que certaines idées folles et sombres s'offraient son esprit. Retour à la case départ. Retour à ce qu'elle avait réussi à combattre, retour à l'inéluctable fatalité qui lui enlevait tous ceux qu'elle chérissait. Enfin, presque tous. Elle savait, et ça elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, que Sephiroth reviendrait la voir ... un jour ... quand il l'aurait décidé. Et c'est lui-même qui l'observait en cet instant, juste à quelques mètres, alors que le vent venant de face, balayait aussi avec force sa longue chevelure argentée. Il vit la silhouette de Syla qui se découpait sur le ciel entre l'azur et l'anthracite, pendant qu'une tempête se préparait. Il savait qu'elle venait ici, qu'elle se réfugiait en ces lieux, il l'avait surprise et suivie la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Restant sur le seuil de la dernière porte, il n'avait pas voulu le franchir. Il était resté là, à l'observer, puis était reparti sans dire un mot. Ici il savait qu'elle trouvait une sorte d'élévation pour se sortir de tout ce qui pouvait la blesser au-dessous, tous les fantômes de gens aimés et perdus, disparus. Il entendit, à moitié porté par les courants, les traîtres pleurs qu'elle essayait vaillamment de cacher aux yeux de tous. L'amour qu'elle portait à Genesis avait été presque immédiat, quel qu'il soit, et sûrement aussi le premier qu'elle avait du accorder dans sa vie, il le savait. Sephiroth ne disait pas grand chose, mais constatait beaucoup, et même si il était avare de mots, il n'était pas avare d'attentions, de réflexions. La jalousie que leur relation lui avait donné s'était accrue avec le temps, et alors qu'ils allaient tous trois passer un cap, cet incident de malheur avait ruiné tous leurs espoirs, et surtout les siens pour être tout à fait honnête. Il s'avança en silence, et quand il fut près d'elle il dit d'une voix douce, presque muette face aux courants rugissants :  
« Tu finiras congelée si tu continues à braver les éléments ainsi ...  
\- Qu'importe .. si seulement tout cela pouvait m'anesthésier une fois pour toute ... répondit-elle le visage toujours levé vers les cieux et les yeux fermés ».  
Il vit la cicatrice sur sa tempe qui ressemblait comme il l'avait pressenti, à une large griffure plus foncée le long de sa peau. Mais ce furent ses vestiges de larmes qui lui saisirent le cœur. Il leva les yeux lui aussi vers les nuages gris qui cachaient de plus en plus l'azur magnifique, et il demanda :  
« J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, ça te dit une petite virée avec moi ? »  
Elle braqua son regard sur lui en délaissant le ciel, et surprise elle fit :  
« Quelle genre de virée ? »  
Il s'approcha d'elle, et encerclant sa taille de ses bras puissants, il répondit :  
« Une de celles qui te plairaient ... adrénaline et sensations fortes ...  
\- Je suis ta femme alors Seph ... ! s'exclama-t-elle avant même de savoir les tenants et aboutissants de sa proposition ».  
Il eut un de ses sourires félins caractéristiques, et venant déposer ses lèvres sur la naissance de son oreille gauche il fit :  
« Je n'en doute pas ... tu ne vas pas le regretter ! ».  
Qu'il était bon de sentir à nouveau son corps contre le sien, de voir ses iris sombres baignés de bleu, de sentir son parfum et de voir les fils d'argent de sa chevelure se mêler à l'onyx de celle de la jeune-femme dans ses bras. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, jamais il n'avait eu le temps de venir la voir, d'apprécier sa présence, et même ses silences. Il lui prit la main, et avec souplesse il lui passa à côté en la tirant derrière lui. Elle se laissa guider sans plus réfléchir, se sentant peu à peu revenir à la vie sur les talons du bel argenté qui venait simplement de l'enlever à son état à la fois cathartique et morbide. Ils passèrent plusieurs étages, et quand ils arrivèrent presque au rez-de-chaussée la porte s'ouvrit sur un local que tous connaissaient bien, le secteur des armes et des véhicules de la ShinRa. Il l'emmena dans la partie du hangar où les deux roues, et les autres engins blindés étaient entreposés, puis avec un sourire radieux il se dirigea vers une pièce en la lâchant au passage. Il revint avec un jeu de clés et les faisant tinter il demanda en introduisant l'une d'entre elle dans le Neiman d'une des motos présentes :  
« Un petit tour ma belle ? »  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, puis arborant un splendide sourire elle objecta juste :  
« Avec plaisir Général, mais à une seule condition, que j'ai la mienne propre ! »  
Il eut un sourire en coin et répondit :  
« Pourquoi venant de toi cela ne m'étonne guère? »  
Il alla chercher une autre clé, et lui lançant habilement il ouvrit les portes du hangar avec une télécommande que les Première Classe possédaient tous. Le vent bruyant s'engouffra dans l'espace dans un rugissement grisant, et Syla alla chercher des lunettes pour se protéger les yeux. Certes pas très très esthétique, mais ça valait mieux qu'une poussière dans l'oeil à pleine vitesse. La moto était d'un noir profond, et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. De belles rondeurs et de beaux angles agressifs comme elle les aimait. Elle avait un style sport, et les pneus larges ainsi que les sorties d'échappement laissaient présager du moteur. Elle enfourcha la machine et enclencha le clé tout en maintenant l'embrayage actif. Le moteur commença à vrombir en-dessous d'elle, et le ronron puissant qui émanait de la mécanique était une pure symphonie à ses oreilles. Elle huma l'odeur du carburant et ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas chevauché telle machine. Sephiroth la dévisageait sans rien dire, la trouvant fort belle en cet instant, et totalement désirable. Cambrée dans la position de conduite, il avait toujours trouvé ça terriblement sexy. Il alluma la sienne, et avec un mouvement de tête il lui fit signe de le suivre. La machine fit un bond en avant formidable tandis qu'il enclenchait les « gaz » et Syla le suivit, réellement satisfaite de son idée. Les deux motos arrivèrent au portail, et elle vit qu'une route avait été spécialement conçue pour monter jusqu'ici. Elle serpentait docilement dans de grands demi-cercles pour arriver jusqu'en bas. Il la regarda et fit :  
« Aller on va prendre un peu l'air ! »  
Il saisit les poignées de cuir noir et commença à avaler le bitume avec vitesse. Elle sourit en le regardant frimer un peu, puis calant son pied sur la cale de droite elle enclencha la première vitesse avec le gauche, et le suivit, plus raisonnablement, histoire de prendre la bestiole en main. Il faisait des serpentines sur la route en l'attendant, pour faire chauffer la gomme, puis une fois arrivé en bas, il l'attendit. Quand ils furent à la même hauteur il recommença à passer devant, et elle le suivit assez docilement jusqu'à la portion dégagée et jubilatoire de l'autoroute qui faisait la périphérie de Midgar, là il enclencha réellement la vitesse, la laissant sur place. D'abord un peu surprise, elle eut un sourire carnassier, et murmura :  
« Ainsi c'est comme ça que tu veux la jouer ... »  
Le vent balayait sa chevelure, aussi pour ne pas être gênée elle l'attacha avec une élastique qui ne la quittait jamais, et une fois prête elle laissa enfin rugir le moteur. Elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait à une vitesse folle, louvoyant entre les véhicules avec une certaine grâce, puis quand elle fut près de lui, elle abaissa la poignée de l'accélérateur et lui passa devant sans prévenir. Sephiroth ne s'attendait pas à cela apparemment, mais avec un joli sourire en coin il se lança dans le petit jeu.  
Le vent glacial fouettait son visage, les vibrations de la machine lui secouaient le corps de façon assez rude. La maniabilité de l'engin était agréable, mais elle devait être à la fois habile, agile et forte pour maintenir le contrôle. Elle vit Sephiroth lui passer devant, et ils entamèrent une course sur le « freeway », riant des klaxons des voitures à leur passage. Elle savait qu'elle prenait d'énormes risques, mais l'enivrement de la vitesse, le rugissement grisant du moteur à ses oreilles, le vent qui rendait les trajectoires plus difficiles, tout en elle exultait. Tout en elle oubliait. Ils sortirent de la ville et prirent la route en direction de Kalm.

.

* * *

.

Ils s'amusèrent de longue minutes, puis Sephiroth s'arrêta sur les hauts plateaux sud qui surplombaient Midgar. Elle prit place à ses côtés, et s'avisa que les nuages étaient de plus en plus menaçants. Qu'importe, elle rentrerait trempée et transie si il le fallait. Sephiroth la dévisageait, ses cheveux argentés légèrement ballottés par la brise ambiante, et elle se demanda comment il faisait pour qu'ils ne s'emmêlent pas ! Ils restaient parfaitement lisses et soignés malgré tout ce qu'il leur faisait subir, c'était un comble pour une jeune-femme qui avait du mal à discipliner les siens le plus souvent. Le vent était plus calme ici, ce qui était fort agréable.  
« Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour une fille de la campagne dis-moi ! Déclara-t-il en passant flegmatiquement une main dans ladite chevelure d'argent.  
\- Oui. Mon premier petit ami était raide dingue de la mécanique, même si les « anciens » n'approuvaient pas. Cela allait à l'encontre des enseignements contre toutes formes de technologie, que l'on nous donnait. Une belle hypocrisie tout de même, quand on sait l'observatoire qu'est Canyon Cosmo à la base. Il m'a appris deux trois trucs ... au moins il m'aura été utile à quelque chose ... » finit-elle par dire songeuse.  
Sephiroth eut un petit rire et s'exclama :  
« Genesis avait raison quand il disait que sur certains points tu me ressemblais ... »  
Elle le fixa étrangement, et la douleur qui passa une fraction de seconde dans son regard calma le rire de Sephiroth. Il regarda la ville au loin, et il murmura presque :  
« A moi aussi il me manque ... »  
Elle descendit de la moto et la reposa sur le cale-pied. Elle s'approcha de lui, et rivant son attention sur le même point d'horizon, elle dit :  
« Cette séparation m'est cruelle, mais je crois que je ne vois que ma douleur. Pardonne-moi Seph ... je n'avais pas pensé à la tienne ... »  
Il descendit à son tour, et venant à ses côtés il la prit dans ses bras. Il posa son front contre le sien et calant ses yeux de chat dans les iris confus de sa tendre amie, il chuchota :  
« Ne t'excuses pas Syla ... je comprends ... »  
Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais un « bip » caractéristique se fit entendre. Tous deux regardèrent le communicateur qu'ils avaient à la ceinture, et l'enclenchant en même temps ils entendirent le message qui leur était adressé de rentrer immédiatement. Ils se regardèrent, perplexes, puis Syla demanda :  
« Tu crois que c'est parce qu'on a pris les motos ?  
\- Non. J'ai ce genre de privilège ? Vu le ton employé, ça a l'air bien plus fâcheux.  
\- Genesis ? S'enquit-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Seph .. si il devait m'arriver quelque chose, si …. si le Président décidait de me séparer de toi, promets-moi de ne rien tenter. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit tu entends ?! J'ai déjà perdu Genesis et Angeal. Je sais que tu trouveras une solution si ils ...  
\- Mais enfin, pourquoi dire cela ? Coupa Sephiroth réellement surpris par sa réaction.  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai ... j'ai un drôle de pressentiment tout d'un coup. Avoua-t-elle, ses étranges appréhensions lui tordant les entrailles.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ...  
\- Seph ! Je t'en prie ... »

Sa demande était à la fois autoritaire et suppliante. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, tant le fait de la perdre lui semblait en cet instant trop cruel, trop invraisemblable. Il la fixa un long moment, réfléchissant à la situation, puis soupirant il finit par dire :  
« Je te le promets ... »  
Les mots eurent du mal à franchir le stade de la pensée pour devenir audibles. Il grimaça même légèrement à leur énonciation. Elle eut un pale sourire, et venant lui caresser les cheveux elle murmura :  
« Merci Seph .. je ne me le pardonnerai pas si toi aussi tu devais supporter les injustices de ces monstres ... »  
Elle se délecta de la douceur de ses cheveux, de son odeur, comme si elle voulait graver cela en elle, comme elle avait gravé les instants avec Genesis. Elle mit son visage dans le creux de son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner. Elle le serra tendrement contre elle, plantant de façon sensuelle ses doigts dans son manteau. Il en frémit de tout son être. Il voulait lui dire tant, lui donner tant, mais un autre « bip » désagréable les rappela à l'ordre. Il ne put qu'accrocher ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux, et quand ils se séparèrent, il appréhenda leur retour en voyant le regard de la jeune-femme. Il y avait dans cette Mako, dansant voluptueusement dans ses iris, tout l'amour, le désir et la peur du monde. Elle remit ses lunettes, et inspirant un grand coup elle ralluma la machine. Ils repartirent vers Midgar sans dépasser les limites de vitesse cette fois-ci.  
Quand ils arrivèrent, ils déposèrent les motos dans le hangar, laissèrent les affaires où ils les avaient prises, et ils montèrent tous les deux au bureau du président. Là ils se trouvèrent devant Tseng, Hojo, et Mr ShinRa qui semblaient en plein débat. Dès qu'ils eurent passés la porte, le président leur fit signe de venir devant le bureau. Ils s'exécutèrent sans rien dire, sans même s'adresser un regard, car ils savaient que cela les trahirait. Il y avait un bruit de fond qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer, comme les sons d'un film ou une autre chose de ce style. Le Président ShinRa mit les poings sur la table en les fixant durement. Hojo et Tseng se tenaient sur leur gauche, silencieux.  
« Alors ? Lequel de vous deux peut me dire où sont passés Angeal et Genesis ?!  
\- Nous ne le savons pas Monsieur. Répondit simplement Sephiroth d'un ton détaché et froid.  
\- Vraiment ? Vous leur plus grand ami vous ne savez pas ?! Etonnant ! Et vous mademoiselle ?  
\- Non plus. Je sais juste qu'ils sont partis.  
-Ho ! Alors l'homme qui couche avec vous n'a même pas la délicatesse de vous dire où le trouver ?! » lança le président avec vice.  
Syla serra les dents et accusa le coup, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle montre quoi que ce soit. Sephiroth et elle restèrent aussi inexpressifs que possible, et ShinRa vit rouge. Il explosa alors d'un seul coup, les surprenant d'autant plus qu'ils ne pouvaient s'expliquer une telle colère envers eux. C'est alors que le petit homme rubicond se déplaça vers une table sur la gauche près de Tseng et Hojo, et prenant un moniteur il le tourna vers eux avec rudesse, et il aboya :  
« Alors peut-être que vous pourrez m'expliquer ceci en ce cas ?!"

Sur l'écran se déroulait une scène qui rendit blêmes les deux amis de concert. C'était le fameux affrontement entre Syla et Sephiroth, lorsqu'il lui avait fiché Masamune dans l'épaule de la jeune-femme. Elle déglutit avec effort, sentant que les choses n'allaient pas jouer en leur faveur. Sephiroth allait dire quelque chose mais ShinRa le coupa avant même qu'il n'ait parlé :  
« Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir me cacher des choses ?! Je vous pensais plus malin Général ! »  
Les yeux de chat de Sephiroth eurent un éclat de métal froid, et Syla vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper. Il leva un doigt vers Syla et aboya :  
« Quant à vous ma jolie ! Déjà que vous faisiez les choux gras de mon entreprise, on va passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne me servirais pas d'une arme telle que vous ! SURTOUT après la désertion d'Angeal et Genesis ! »  
Syla sentit sa respiration se couper alors qu'elle voyait Hojo ricaner de façon malsaine. Deux grands gaillards entrèrent dans le bureau, et ils saisirent Syla brutalement, la plaquant contre le sol, en lui décochant un pied appuyé à l'arrière de l'articulation du genou. L'un d'eux fouilla ses poches et sortit le tube presque vide d'inhibiteurs.  
« Lâchez-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle de rage tandis que son visage était scotché au sol.  
Ils la relevèrent tout aussi brutalement, et elle tira pour qu'ils défassent leur étreinte, mais ils resserrèrent plus fort, c'est alors qu'elle le vit, cet l'éclat meurtrier dans le regard vert du second homme qui faisait chavirer son coeur. Il posa sa main sur la garde de Masamune, et Syla se raidit. Elle le dévisagea avec effroi et fit un signe de négation avec la tête. Elle lui souffla pendant qu'Hojo partait dans un monologue admiratif :  
« Souviens-toi .. tu m'as promis Seph ... »  
Il grimaça sous une douleur invisible, et ses yeux verts se détournèrent avec regret. Elle eut un triste sourire, qui s'effaça vite quand Hojo vint vers elle lentement.  
« Je dois avouer que ce cher professeur Hollander a été remarquablement doué pour ceci, il secoua le flacon devant elle. Ajustant ses lunettes il lui prit le menton d'une main moite et froide, qui la fit frissonner de dégoût, et il eut un sourire sadique. Je crois que je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec vous. Il y a tant de choses à explorer dans votre organisme ... » le petit ricanement qui suivit leur fit peur à tous deux.  
Il fit un mouvement du menton aux deux gorilles, et Syla sentit une vive piqûre dans la nuque. Un tranquillisant. Hojo expliqua alors que la vision de la jeune-femme devenait floue :  
« Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, pas après ce que j'ai vu ... vous êtes dangereuse Mademoiselle Chase, ne m'en veuillez pas de prendre quelques précautions ... »  
Syla se sentit nauséeuse, et un froid nuisible se mit à parcourir son organisme en l'anesthésiant peu à peu. Ses jambes devinrent fébriles, et bientôt elle ne tenait debout que grâce aux deux hommes qui l'encadraient. Sa tête pencha lentement en avant tandis que le produit l'avait totalement droguée. Hojo prit le chemin de la porte, et secouant à nouveau le flacon dans les airs il lança à l'adresse du Président ShinRa :  
« Je vais entamer le processus de la Phase 2, nous verrons si son métabolisme tient le coup et ce qu'elle nous réserve ! Je vous tiendrai au courant Président ! »  
Puis ils disparurent derrière la porte, traînant Syla qui semblait totalement endormie laissant un Sephirtoh figé d'effroi dont l'envie de tuer n'égalait actuellement que la peur qu'il avait de ne plus la revoir en vie. ShinRa vint vers lui et s'exclama :  
« J'ai une mission pour vous ! Vous allez accompagner le jeune Zack Fair et me retrouver ces deux déserteurs ! Tuez-les, c'est un ordre !  
\- Les tuer ? Fit Sephiroth réellement saisi.  
\- Oui ! Je ne veux pas de vagues ; et ils ont trahis. C'est votre devoir de servir la ShinRa Général ! Alors obtempérez ! Je ne peux pas rester, Lazard vous fera le briefing adéquat !  
\- Je refuse. Tseng n'a qu'à s'en occuper ! Lança alors Sephiroth se rebiffant d'une voix blanche et tranchante, tout en toisant l'homme qui semblait minuscule à ses côtés.  
\- Et au nom de quoi vous osez refuser ?! Cracha le président exaspéré  
\- Au nom de mes jours de congés à prendre, de mon incompatibilité d'humeur avec les autres ... au nom de ce que vous voulez, mais je ne partirez pas aujourd'hui à leur recherche ! »  
Le président ravala ses mots, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait perdre Sephiroth en ces moments critiques. Il lui jeta un regard noir, et pestant furieusement il quitta le bureau hors de lui.  
Le regard meurtrier de l'argenté se porta sur Tseng qui arborait un magnifique sourire. Devant les questions non formulées du Général il fit d'une voix très posée, les mains jointes dans le dos :  
« J'ai trouvé cet enregistrement quand on fouillait les affaires d'Hollander. Il l'avait bien camouflé sous une tonnes de fichiers sécurisés et cachés. Mais tu sais que rien ne nous résiste. Franchement Sephiroth, est-ce que cette fille valait vraiment le coup pour risquer autant de choses ? Etait-elle si exceptionnelle que cela au lit ?  
\- Oui elle est exceptionnelle Tseng ! Mais pas en cela, à croire que tu n'es pas SI bien renseigné que ça ! Décidément ton étroitesse d'esprit te met bien à l'abri des prises de conscience ... .d'ailleurs en as-tu seulement une ?  
\- Dois-je répondre ? Fit Tseng avec un sourire qui en disait long.  
\- Que vont-ils lui faire ?  
\- Sûrement continuer les recherches qu'ils avaient abandonné depuis si longtemps. Après tout, elle n'était destinée qu'à cela ... »  
Le Turk prit le chemin de la porte, et alors qu'il passait le palier il fit presque moqueur :  
« Bonne chance pour tes futures missions Sephiroth ! Et oublis cette fille il vaut mieux ! »  
La silhouette sombre de Tseng disparut derrière la porte qui resta ouverte, et les yeux de Sephiroth restèrent de longue secondes fixés sur cet espace dénudé, puis serrant les poings il pensa avec rage et ferveur :  
 _ _« L'oublier ?! Jamais Tseng ... jamais ! Je n'oublies pas ceux qui me sont chers ... »__

 _ _.__

Les pieds traînants sur le sol stérile, Syla n'avait que peu conscience de ce qui se passait, elle arrivait tout au plus à déchiffrer des sensations, des impressions. Elle reconnut à grands coups de traits linéaires et de lumières crues, le secteur scientifique, ses couloirs, ses salles aseptisées, mais à l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait vu avant, on l'emmena dans une grande salle sans beaucoup de fenêtre, où une plus grosse machinerie scientifique se tenait. Elle distingua des points de lumières différentes, bleu, blanc, rouge, vert. Des écrans en nombre incalculable, et autre chose, de plus grand, de plus sinistre. Elle entendit un ronronnement sourd, inaudible pour une oreille normale, et sentant une désorientation croissante, elle fixa son attention là-dessus pour ne pas vomir. Les voix des personnes présentes lui parvenaient déformées, comme perdues dans un écho lointain. Vainement elle essaya de maintenir une concentration suffisante pour comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Elle n'arrivait qu'à capter certains mots, mais la bouillie de neurones qui lui faisait office de cerveau actuellement, la plongeait dans un état de plus en plus léthargique, à la limite du sommeil. Les deux grosses brutes l'emmenèrent vers Hojo, qui, la regardant par dessus ses lunettes fit d'une voix froide :  
« Déshabillez-la, elle n'aura plus besoin de tout cela avant un bon moment ! Passez-lui les vêtements de stase, ce sera suffisant. »  
Elle sentit des mains abruptes lui ôter ses vêtements sans ménagement. Ils lui tordirent les bras presque avec délectation, ce qui la fit gémir dans une semi conscience. Elle les entendit rire grassement tandis qu'ils l'affublaient de sous-vêtements blancs d'une matière élastique, qui comprimait ses chairs avec force. Elle voulait bouger, hurler, cogner, mais rien que le fait d'y penser lui donner des nausées effroyables. L'un d'eux s'exclama alors à l'attention du professeur :  
« M'Sieur ?! On fait quoi d'ce truc ? »  
Il prit la « materia primale » dans sa grosse main et la tendit en forçant sur la chaîne à Hojo qui s'approchait lentement. Il réajusta ses lunettes encore une fois, et haussant les épaules :  
« Vous pouvez lui laisser, je ne pense pas qu'un bijou change quoi que ce soit. Si elle se réveille un jour, ou survit, qui sait, elle sera peut-être reconnaissante de le lui avoir laissé.»  
Il eut un petit rire infect, qui fut suivi de près par ceux présents dans la salle. Syla ne pouvait voir leur visage, et elle pensa :  
 _ _« Louez la déesse que je ne puisse vous voir, car si je m'éveille un jour ... je vous tuerai tous jusqu'au dernier ... »__  
Elle se sentit partir encore plus profondément dans des limbes obscures, n'arrivant presque plus à se rattacher à la réalité. Hojo voyant son état s'exclama :  
« Elle est prête pour son sommeil ! Mettez-la dans la boîte ! On peut commencer l'expérience ! »  
On la traîna vers une masse grise et conséquente qui siégeait au fond de la pièce, aux côtés d'une autre à proximité. Ils ouvrirent une porte, et un halo de lumière blanche sortit du caisson. Ils la plaquèrent dedans sans douceur, et le froid du matériel lui mordit les chairs. Ils lui collèrent un masque à oxygène sur le visage, enfilant l'élastique autour de sa tête pour le maintenir, et une odeur exécrable de plastique vint empuantir l'air qu'elle respirait. Elle fut assaillie de nausées puissantes à nouveau. On lui posa des électrodes sur le corps, et elle sentit une autre injection qui lui martyrisa l'organisme. La brûlure lancinante qui lui parcourut les veines la fit hurler malgré son état, et ensuite, un froid mortuaire s'offrit son son anatomie. La porte se referma sur elle, comme la porte d'un cercueil, et elle ne voyait plus qu'une lumière diffuse autours d'elle. Elle sentit un liquide gluant, poisseux et tiède lui recouvrir les pieds, et monter progressivement le long de son corps. Lentement la Mako remplissait le caisson de son énergie, de son poison, et elle eut un mouvement de panique en pensant qu'elle allait se noyer. Le seul geste néanmoins qu'elle réussit à faire, se fut de lever légèrement sa main. Elle retomba mollement contre le fond alors que Syla perdait peu à peu connaissance, dans un corps qui semblait ne plus jamais pouvoir sentir autre chose que la douleur. Ses dernières pensées furent pour ses amis, puis elle glissa lentement dans un néant stérile.  
Elle eut des moments d'infime conscience, où les premières choses qu'elle comprenait étaient cet air presque vicié qui lui emplissait les poumons, le froid quasi constant qui lui léchait le corps, et la souffrance qui dévorait ses muscles, ses os, son sang. Si l'enfer pouvait exister, elle avait du y être plongée. Combien de temps était passé depuis son enfermement ? Où étaient ses amis à présent ? De temps à autres elle entendait :  
« Phase de réveil, le sujet reprend conscience ... injection ... suite de l'opération avant prélèvement... »  
Et un autre courant brûlant secouait son corps avant une autre phase de sommeil, et toujours son esprit qui glissait, qui fuyait, qui semblait ne plus lui appartenir.

.

* * *

.

Les méandres verts ondulaient autours d'elle, tandis que la Rivière de la Vie lui tendait à nouveau les bras. Elle se sentait si légère, si paisible, si apaisée. Plus aucun mal ne l'atteignait. Elle sentait son âme être parcourue d'une étrange énergie, quasi infinie. Elle vit le monde à travers le monde qu'ils habitaient, et elle sourit. Elle leva les yeux vers l'univers immense qui se tenait au-dessus de sa tête, fermant ces derniers de félicité en voyant une étoile filante au loin. Puis baissant son attention vers le sol, elle se surprit à voir la planète,. Sa planète. Celle qui l'avait vu naître. Elle aima revoir les plaines verdoyantes de Junon, les vallées encaissées ocres et rouges de Canyon Cosmo. Elle pensa à ses amis, et dès qu'elle visualisa leur visage, le sol sembla se dérober sous elle. Non pas se dérober, mais glisser, se déplacer à une vitesse folle, et presque désorientée, elle se retrouva aux côtés de Zack. Il était en mission avec Tseng, et elle se trouvait à ses côtés comme si de rien était. Il ne la voyait pas, et elle comprit bien vite que cette projection ne devait être que astrale. Elle regarda longuement le visage de l'ami qui semblait soucieux et perplexe. Elle posa une main éthérée sur sa joue en souriant. Elle chuchota :  
« Tu as été un ami des plus fidèle, des plus loyal Zack ... j'aurais aimé te dire au revoir avant de partir ... te dire que j'aurais aimé plus te connaître, et connaître Aerith également, ta si jolie compagne ... »  
Zack fronça les sourcils, et posant une main sur sa joue, il resta de longues secondes silencieux, comme si il avait senti son contact. Elle retira prestement sa main et elle vit Tseng arriver derrière le jeune-homme et lui demander :  
« Un problème ? »  
Zack secoua la tête, comme si il reprenait pieds, et répondit avec son sourire habituel :  
« Non ! Tout va bien ! »  
Alors Syla le vit s'éloigner lentement, aux abords d'un village qui s'appelait Modeoheim. Ce voyage sembla la fatiguer, car la connexion qu'elle avait avec la Rivière de la Vie disparue, et l'obscurité revint tapisser son esprit.  
Un autre temps dans la Rivière de la Vie, d'autres méandres étranges où des formes diffuses vaguement humaines se déplacent, certaines ne sont que des énergies, d'autres semblent plus consistantes, plus en « chair ». Elle évolue au milieu de toutes ses âmes qui ne semblent pas la voir, la connaître ou se soucier d'elle. Elle ressent la présence de Genesis, d'Angeal et de Sephiroth dans cette immensité verdoyante et en constant mouvement. Elle croit sentir leur odeur, voir leur aura toute près, pendant que son esprit ne tend que vers eux, et eux seuls. Pourtant, alors que Sephiroth brille d'un éclat singulier, Genesis a tendance à s'éteindre, ou plutôt s'assombrir. Angeal, lui, éblouit d'une lumière si claire qu'elle paraît aussi blanche qu'une étoile. L'amour qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé pour eux est comme galvanisé, amplifié. Elle voudrait les étreindre tous les trois en même temps, leur souffler à quel point elle tenait à eux. Elle ne ressentait à présent, que le bonheur lumineux de cet attachement incroyable, de ce sentiment si puissant qu'il en semblait fou. Tandis qu'elle paraissait flotter autours d'eux comme un sylphe aimant, quelque chose vint perturber son bien-être. Une griffure, une démangeaison, tenace et de plus en plus vive, qui devint douleur, comme si on la brûlait au fer rouge sur la poitrine. Son esprit fut happé, tiré, tiraillé, et elle se sentit arrachée à cet endroit où tout était si parfait. Elle vit des éclairs vifs et blancs, entendit des cris, des hurlements, des chocs d'une rare violence. De longues secondes se passèrent avant qu'elle ne soit spectatrice d'un combat qui la glaça jusqu'aux os. Zack combattant Angeal, Zack voulant supprimer son mentor, son guide, son ami. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'un élancement effroyable vint tordre son âme même, alors qu'Angeal tombait à terre, à l'agonie. Elle essaya de s'élancer vers lui, mais une paroi invisible se dressa entre eux. Sa voix mourut dans l'infini tandis qu'elle hurlait son nom, qu'elle frappait la surface de ses poings impuissants. La rage et la tristesse qui la tenaillaient, semblaient bouleverser l'équilibre universel. Tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à vouloir briser cette prison invisible, survint une autre sensation, celle de son propre corps. Son esprit glissait, se retirait, reprenait sa place, accueilli par un vacarme ahurissant de réalité.  
Des alarmes, des cris, des bruits d'affrontements. Ses poings se mirent à cogner violemment la paroi lisse du caisson, déformant à chaque fois la tôle épaisse. Elle entendit une voix de femme hystérique s'égosiller :  
« Elle se réveille ! Elle se réveille ! Ne la laissez pas ! Le caisson ne va pas résister ! ... Les drogues n'ont plus aucun effet ! ABATTEZ-LA ! »  
La voix de le femme s'éteignit dans un cri strident alors que Syla sortait de son sommeil forcé. Enfonçant le caisson sous ses gestes désordonnés et enragés. Ses phalanges ne sentaient presque pas la douleur tandis qu'elles s'écrasaient avec vigueur contre l'acier. Puis elle donna des coups de pieds dans la porte, réussissant tant bien que mal à lever ses jambes pour les caler et les balancer en avant. La fermeture céda très rapidement. D'abord pliée en deux par la force des coups, la Mako s'en évacua en fuyant de toutes parts, se répandit dans toute la pièce. Le battant fut arraché violemment de ses gonds. La porte métallique traversa la salle comme si elle avait été soufflée, puis Syla arracha le masque à oxygène qui l'étouffait dans un geste sec et confus. Elle tomba en avant, le souffle coupé, tandis que la guerre semblait avoir prit d'assaut le secteur scientifique.  
Les éclairs des coups de feux tapissaient une salle dévastée par le, ou les intrus. Syla, à quatre pattes sur le sol, tentait désespérément de reprendre ses esprit, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qui se déroulait autours d'elle. Ses membres paraissaient paralysés, endoloris, ankylosés. Sa respiration avait du mal à revenir à la normale, et chaque inspiration lui mettait les poumons à vif. Elle tomba sur le côté en gémissant, le corps pris de spasmes violents. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose, ses yeux ne supportaient pas la lumière. La clarté agressait ses rétines comme un feu violent. Le monde aurait bien pu s'effondrer autours d'elle, qu'elle n'aurait pas pu plus bouger. Une douleur lancinante traversa toute sa moelle, et elle hurla, un hurlement déchirant qui semblait inhumain. La Mako présente encore sur son corps exhalait une odeur qui lui retournait l'estomac, comme un métal sirupeux aux effluves trop capiteuses. Elle eut à peine la force de bouger faiblement pour pouvoir vomir. Vomir quoi ? Rien, que du vide, que de la bile amère qui lui tordait le foie à chaque spasme. Elle se mit à pleurer, son corps ne trouvant plus que ça comme exutoire à son mal-être, ses tortures. Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elle. Des bruits qui mêlaient le verre cassé et les ustensiles de laboratoires broyés sous une lourde semelle. Elle essaya de bouger pour ce soustraire à la personne qui se dirigeait droit vers elle, gémissant à chaque geste. Une couleur chaude traversa ses paupières mi-closes, une couleur rouge qu'elle connaissait bien. L'odeur familière emplit l'espace à ses côtés, et elle sentit deux bras puissants la ramasser délicatement. La voix chaude de Genesis s'éleva comme un orphéon d'espérances.  
« Chut Syla ... ce n'est que moi ma chérie ... je vais t'emmener loin de cet enfer ne t'en fais pas ... très loin d'ici. Je t'avais dit que je serai là quand tu en aurais le plus besoin ... »  
Ce qu'il advint après échappa à sa conscience car elle s'évanouit. Genesis la porta sans soucis jusqu'aux ascenseurs, ayant nettoyé le passage avant. Ses clones ayant investi presque tout le bâtiment lui donnaient une couverture efficace. Il enjamba sans le moindre sentiment les corps sans vie qui jonchaient le sol. De la voir ainsi, la rage qui advint lui réclamait réparation. Vengeance. Avant que les portes ne se referment, il activa sa materia de feu et tout l'étage vola en éclat dans une explosion violente. Tout le secteur scientifique fût dévoré par les flammes. Les recherches encore fraîches faites sur Syla furent totalement balayées, réduites en cendres, par la colère de celui qui fût un temps surnommé « le Maître du Feu ».

.

* * *

.


	14. Retrouvailles Chimériques

**.Amandine505:** Héhé Monsieur n'a qu'une parole ! ;) La ShinRa c'est l'archétype même du mal dans toute sa splendeur, car oui; ils sont capable de tout, et surtout du pire ! XD J'essaye de mettre un point d'honneur à travailler un chouilla mes persos ;) (Et encore, dans cette histoire ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg ! C'est bien pire dans ma dernière fanfic de LOTR ^^) . Avec moi dis-toi que TOUT est possible :D Il ne faut jamais jurer de rien, et j'aime balloter un peu mes lecteurs (si peu soient-ils ^^). La suittteeee vient ... ben de suite .. XDD (ouais bon elle est nase mais j'assume ^^).

 **.MonaYsa:** Oui mon histoire n'est pas très "bisounoursesque" (quoi ça n'existe pas ? Si si je t'assure ! :p ). Je crois que j'aime faire endurer trop de choses à mes OC ... mais bon, ce n'est que le pale reflet de la vie réelle, qui n'est pas la dernière à nous en faire baver ;) . Oui celles et ceux qui connaissent l'histoire savent que ça va aller de mal en pis ... cependant ... j'aime réserver des surprises ... sachez tout de même, que la fin de mon histoire se situe bien après "Advent Children" et "Dirge of Cerberus" ... ;)

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà ! L'attente fut moins longue, car j'ai pris plus de temps pour écrire un chapitre en attente sur mon autre fic :p**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous plaira, car enfin, nous en savon un peu plus sur le passé mystérieux de Syla ...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :)**_

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

.

Genesis ouvrit la porte avec difficulté alors que dehors le blizzard ne faiblissait pas. Le chalet était certes très bien isolé, mais personne n'y était venu depuis longtemps. Il déposa Syla devant le canapé qui faisait front à une belle cheminée, et enjambant la peau de bête qui trônait devant, il alla prestement allumer un feu. La jeune-femme grelottait avec force, et il entendait ses dents s'entrechoquer de là où il était. Il la regarda, le corps transi, roulé en boule sous les manteaux chauds qu'il lui avait donné pendant la route, et il plissa les yeux, réellement inquiet. L'image d'elle dans ce caisson Mako, branchée à tout un tas d'appareils, de tuyaux et de câbles, l'avait épouvanté jusqu'à la moelle. Il avait même eu du mal à la prendre dans ses bras tant sa souffrance était palpable. Il l'avait vu détruire sa prison de métal comme si elle n'avait été qu'une feuille de papier fébrile, et s'effondrer presque sans vie dans une mare de Mako irradiant d'une lumière d'un bleu électrique. Il l'avait prise avec lui sans réfléchir, il voulait juste la sortir de cet enfer. Ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir tant bien que mal, avec l'aide d'une certaine personne à l'intérieur. Puis il l'avait amené ici, dans le froid, dans le Nord, loin de Midgar, loin de tout, dans leur refuge à tous trois. Il l'avait entendu hurler le nom d'Angeal juste avant son réveil, et il se faisait du soucis pour son ami de toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle, espérant qu'elle reprenne un peu conscience, elle n'avait fait que gémir et délirer depuis son évasion. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui arrachant une fois de plus une plainte étouffée, et son cœur trembla. Il vint la déposer devant le feu, tout à côté, lui enlevant les manteaux, la posant sur la fourrure moelleuse et immaculée, il la serra dans ses bras en la berçant doucement. Il lui caressa les cheveux, maculant ses gants des restes poisseux de Mako qui s'était appropriés son corps, et il murmura de façon aimante:  
« Je suis désolé Syla ... si j'avais su .. je ne serai jamais parti ainsi ... »  
Une autre plainte et il la serra presque à l'étouffer, pendant que son visage se déformait sous la douleur. Elle s'arc-bouta violemment et de sa gorge s'extirpa un cri déchirant. Genesis lui caressa le visage, totalement désemparé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la soulager. Puis le cri se tut tout aussi brutalement, et encore une fois elle se recroquevilla en tremblant. Soudain il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Il déposa Syla en lui remettant un des manteaux sur son corps presque totalement nu, et il lui chuchota :  
« Je suis là Syla .. je vais juste voir ce qu'il se passe ... »  
Il s'avoua qu'il lui parlait plus pour se rassurer lui-même, car il était presque certain qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, ou du moins, n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il lui disait. Genesis sortit Rapière très lentement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il se faufila derrière la porte, se souvenant juste maintenant qu'il n'avait pas fermé derrière eux, et se calant dans l'ombre il attendit patiemment que leur visiteur entre.  
Sephiroth était au courant de l'intrusion de Genesis dans la Tour ShinRa, il l'avait même aidé à s'enfuir par l'intermédiaire du système de sécurité. Ensuite il n'avait plus qu'à écouter son instinct. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit sûr où il pouvait emmener la jeune-femme, leur lieu de retraite commun. Il avait été le plus rapide possible, même si Genesis semblait avoir trouvé un moyen de locomotion plus performant que tout ce qu'il connaissait. Cependant il savait qu'il serait retardé par le poids mort de Syla. Il avait donc espéré arriver avant eux. Il fut surpris de trouver la porte d'entrée ouverte, et sur ses gardes il pénétra dans le chalet à pas de velours. Quand ses yeux virent l'âtre allumé et le corps de leur aimée sur le sol, il sut qu'il avait été devancé. L'éclat du métal rouge sortit des ombres, et le fil de la lame vint se poser sur sa gorge dans un baiser glacial. Il se stoppa net et dit d'une voix grave :  
« Ce n'est que moi Genesis ... que moi mon frère ... »  
Genesis émergea de la pénombre lentement, et jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'extérieur il tira Sephiroth pour le faire entrer. L'argenté déclara :  
« Je sais que les deux autres personnes à connaître cet endroit ne sont pas là, mais que l'une d'elle va arriver sous peu, j'imagine qu'Hollander doit te prêter main forte ... »  
Devant le visage défait de Genesis il eut un pale sourire et continua :  
« C'était logique. »  
Sephiroth s'avança dans la salle commune, et posant Masamune et son grand manteau noir il s'avança près du feu, et de la jeune-femme qui semblait plus que mal en point. Il s'agenouilla, et caressant son front, il grimaça devant son visage aux couleurs quasi cadavériques. Ce dernier restait figé dans des grimaces de douleurs. Ce qu'ils lui avaient fait était totalement inhumain. Il serra un poing de rage, et avant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même il reporta son attention sur Genesis en se levant.  
« Elle ne va pas tenir le coup Gen ... son corps a été soumis à des expériences abominables, et son état comateux baigné dans la Mako pure ... elle doit être intoxiquée à une dose que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ..  
\- Et alors quoi ? J'aurais du la laisser là-bas peut-être ?! cracha Genesis vexé par ce qu'il prenait pour des remontrances.  
\- Bien sûr que non, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je dis juste qu'à présent qu'allons-nous faire ? La regarder mourir ?  
\- Si il le faut oui Seph ! Je refuse qu'elle meurt seule, ou dans un caisson froid et sans âme !répondit Genesis avec conviction en le rejoignant ».  
Il déposa Rapière aux côtés de Masamune, et Sephiroth vit réellement l'état de son ami à la lueur du feu. Il avait les traits tirés, et ses cheveux arboraient une magnifique mèche blanche sur le côté droit, qui venait lui balayer légèrement les yeux. C'est là qu'il fit attention à l'aile noire qui remua faiblement dans son dos. Les yeux ronds de surprise, Sephiroth vint vers lui, et lui tourna autours pour le jauger. Il découvrit les taches sombres clairsemées et à peine visible le long de sa nuque, et il devina qu'elles ne devaient pas être les seules. Même si cela restait apparemment succinct pour le moment. Genesis ferma les paupières de honte et de dégoût, puis il dit faiblement :  
« Oui mon frère ... voilà ce que la ShinRa a fait de moi ... »  
Le cœur de Sephiroth se serra. Il sentit sa douleur, son désarrois, sa peur. Sans réfléchir, alors que des larmes naissantes venaient habiller les yeux aigue-marine de son ami, il prit Genesis dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui. Le rouquin se sentit sans voix, réellement désorienté. Si Angeal était la figure sage de leur trio, et Genesis le plus impulsif sous ses airs réservés, Sephiroth restait indéniablement le plus imprévisible sous sa carapace de glace. Il restait aussi le plus fort, ni Angeal, ni lui, n'avaient jamais eu d'ascendance sur lui, alors que l'inverse était vraie. Sephiroth restait une énigme des fois, même pour ses deux plus proches amis. Genesis savait, même pendant leurs partages hors tout ce qui pouvait être conformiste, que Sephiroth le dominait, de bien des façons, que ce soit par le caractère, la force, l'habileté ... et même cette insupportable aura qui attirait tout le monde, même lui. Il avait été le premier homme qu'il avait désiré plus que tout. Désiré au point de ressentir de l'amour pour lui. Leur rivalité n'était qu'un exutoire à ses sentiments de frustrations bien des fois. Et là ! Là qu'il le tenait si tendrement contre lui, le protégeant de sa taille et de son assurance, Genesis ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Sentir sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements, son souffle calme et posé comme un métronome. Il était un roc, un roc sur lequel s'était brisé un nombre impressionnant d'âmes aventureuses, et souvent amoureuses. Il leva ses yeux vers les siens, et il put y lire une telle compassion, que cela le souffla. Sephiroth arbora un de ses sourires énigmatiques qui le troublaient tant, puis il vint l'embrasser dans un effleurement suave. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
« Toujours fidèle à toi-même Gen ... tu fonces tête baissée et tu réfléchis après. J'ai toujours admiré ce côté-ci de ta personnalité, ton humanité ... »  
Genesis sembla que l'air aller lui manquer, Sephiroth l'admirer ? Lui ? Le temps sembla se dissoudre autours d'eux, et l'argenté continua :  
« Nous devons la sauver, alors, trouvons des solutions mon frère ... »  
Il se sépara de lui, et Genesis reprit seulement sa respiration. Il avait été en apnée presque tout ce temps, il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant. Il regarda Sephiroth emplir la pièce de sa présence comme à son accoutumée, puis il bougea et alla allumer les lumières du chalet. Il activa également les chauffages, et prépara les chambres. Pendant ce temps, Sephiroth était revenu près de Syla qui semblait moins trembler. Il la toucha et sa peau était brûlante. Le feu se reflétait sur son épiderme nu, et ses cheveux encore poisseux lui collaient aux chairs. Il se leva et alla dans la grande salle de bain commune à l'étage. Il alluma les robinets et fit couler un bon bain chaud, il sortit le nécessaire et redescendant il la prit dans ses bras et lui souffla :  
« Aller ! Déjà on va t'enlever cette saleté qui ne doit pas arranger ton état ! »  
Syla crut qu'on lui arrachait la peau quand il la plongea dans le liquide fumant et odorant. Elle s'agrippa à lui comme un chat, se débattant presque alors qu'il essayait de la calmer. Elle lui lacéra les bras de ses ongles étonnamment effilés. Il grimaça un peu sous l'attaque désespérée. Les coupures bien que peu profondes n'étaient pas agréables, mais il s'en remettrait. Avec la patience qui lui était commune, il prit sur lui et essaya d'être le plus délicat possible. Il savait, pour y être passé dans son enfance, les ravages que les expériences à la Mako pouvaient faire sur l'organisme. Malgré la violence de l'instant, il ne pouvait bannir la tendresse qui se nichait dans ses prunelles vertes. Les souvenirs du caisson et du fluide enveloppant son corps revinrent percuter Syla de plein fouet, et par simple réflexe elle chercha à s'échapper. Sephiroth força comme un beau diable pour la maintenir. Il lui prit les épaules et au bout d'un moment il hurla :  
« Syla ! Calme-toi ! Tu es en sécurité ! »  
Elle cria comme un animal blessé, et l'argenté déglutit avec effort. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, mais avait-il le choix ? Alors qu'elle semblait se calmer, acceptant l'eau chaude et sa présence. Il colla son front contre le sien en lui enserrant le visage de ses paumes et il lui murmura :  
« Je ne tiendrai plus les promesses que je te fais ... si c'est pour en arriver là ... Jamais je ne les aurai laisser faire ... tu m'entends ? »  
Mais il vit à son regard hagard qu'elle n'était que peu présente. Il refoula l'envie de pleurer qui lui vint. Lui ? Sephiroth ? Pleurer ? Il serra les dents, espérant ne pas craquer. Ses doigts enlevèrent avec délicatesse la carapace de cuir fin et dégoulinant qui les recouvrait, et il les posa avec soin sur le rebord de la baignoire. Son regard de chat l'observa un court instant. Elle somnolait dans le bain aux douces essences de vanille, il lui lava les cheveux avec délicatesse. Il prit l'éponge et nettoya son corps avec douceur et application. Sous ses yeux presque fixes, les pensées et les ressentiments ne cessaient de s'adonner à une sombre farandole. Une fois terminé, il la glissa dans un peignoir chaud et alla la coucher dans une des quatre chambre du chalet. Ses gémissements et délires reprirent. Il resta sur le seuil de la porte, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire.

.

Il entendit dans les escaliers, non pas une, mais deux présences. Il se tourna brusquement prêt à attaquer au besoin, mais il se calma de suite quand il vit la silhouette d'Hollander derrière Genesis. Les deux hommes vinrent à sa hauteur, et le professeur se dirigea vers le lit, l'air médusé. Il prit place sur le matelas, et prenant le pouls de Syla il fit :  
« Ils l'ont fait, ces malades l'ont fait ... je ne peux dire avec exactitude ce qu'elle éprouve, mais croyez-moi, ses souffrances doivent être tenaces et puissantes. Pauvre femme ... »  
Il souleva ses paupières et eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit les pupilles de chat se mêler à la Mako qui brillait dans ses iris. Il se leva vivement, et dit avec effroi :  
« Il est trop tard.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je veux dire, je ne peux plus rien. Mes inhibiteurs n'auront plus d'effet, ils ont poussé la phase trop loin. Son énergie vitale particulière et la Mako se sont couplées, impossible de les dissocier à présent !  
\- Mais ... ? Mais on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! Lança Genesis qui était au pied du lit.  
\- En effet …. et elle ne le restera pas, hésita à dire Hollandeur.  
\- Pardon ? Fit Sephiroth soucieux.  
\- Elle va continuer son développement. Elle va souffrir ce qu'aucun être humain n'a encore souffert sur cette terre. Du moins pas à ma connaissance. Elle va aborder un autre stade de son évolution. Elle ... »  
Il fut coupé par un hurlement strident qui sortit de sa gorge sans prévenir, les figeant tous les trois. Hollander eut une sueur froide en la voyant se contorsionner dans tous les sens avec une telle violence. Il dit alors :  
« Avez-vous une cave ou un autre lieu clos ?  
\- Une cave ? Mais enfin professeur pour quoi faire ?! Lança Genesis réellement inquiet  
\- Il faut la mettre dedans, et surtout, surtout messieurs, ne pas l'ouvrir tant que tout ne sera pas fini, il en va de nos vies ... »  
Genesis allait protester mais les hurlements de la jeune-femme commencèrent à se teinter de sons de moins en moins humains, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il put voir les fentes félines qui regardaient autours d'elles comme si elles appartenaient à une démente. Sephiroth ne prit même pas le temps de le laisser réfléchir plus, il attrapa Syla qui commençait à se débattre, puis sans un mot, il descendit les escalier. Tâche hautement périlleuse quand on maintient de toutes ses forces un être à la vigueur surhumaine qui se débat comme un animal sauvage. Il la mena dans une pièce au sous-sol, là où ils s'entraînaient quand ils étaient ici. Dans un geste sec il ferma la porte quasi blindée, et il entendit ses hurlements perçants se répercuter dans toute la maison, malgré une pièce insonorisée. S'ensuivit ensuite des bruits de coups, de matériels qui valsaient à travers la pièce, témoignant que quelque chose les bousculait avec animosité. Quoi qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, les forces qui s'y déchaînaient, étaient phénoménales. Il ferma les yeux, et n'écoutant que son courage il remonta sans un regard en arrière. Si elle devait mourir, elle le ferait, et ni lui, ni personne d'autre ne pourrait changer cela. Il remonta, livide, et se trouva nez-à-nez avec un Genesis tiraillé par l'inquiétude et le chagrin. Hollander apparut derrière, et Sephiroth posa la question redoutée :  
« Qu'est-elle professeur ?  
\- Une chimère ... »  
Sephiroth leva un sourcil interrogateur et Hollander haussa les épaules. Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, et soupirant lourdement en se laissant littéralement tomber sur le dossier, il regarda le plafond quelques secondes et il demanda :  
« Tant pis pour les secrets, ils tuent trop de toutes façons. Vous auriez un truc à boire ? »  
Genesis lui apporta un verre d'alcool fort, et alors que les cris de Syla donnaient une musique de fond des plus lugubre, Hollander commença son explication aux deux hommes qui vinrent à ses côtés. Genesis sur le canapé, Sephiroth, debout en face d'eux, incapable de ne pas rester sur le qui-vive.  
« La ShinRa a commencé ses expériences il y a plus de vingt ans. A l'époque il ne s'agissait que de recherches mineures sur la régénération des tissus et des cellules. Ils en vinrent à flirter avec la génétique, le clonage et j'en passe. Voyant l'essor de la section scientifique et les trouvailles remarquables de Gast et d'Hojo, ils ont voulu aller plus loin. Leur est venu l'idée fabuleuse de créer des super soldats, vous savez de quoi je parle. Tous les membres du SOLDAT, et même les Turks, à échelle moindre bien sûr, reçoivent ces injections, ces changements dans leur organisme. Ce fut là aussi une véritable réussite. Alors, portés par cette vague de génie, ils ont voulu aller encore plus loin... »  
Il porta un regard sur Genesis et continua :  
« Tu sais de quoi je veux parler ... »  
Genesis hocha la tête lentement, et Sephiroth comprit que son ami devait être la proie de ce genre d'expérience. Il ne se doutait pas en cet instant à quel point lui aussi, pouvait en être proche. Hollander leva le visage vers le ciel en soupirant. Reprenant un peu de courage il expliqua :  
« Ils se sont attaqués à la pire génétique qui soit, le croisement entre les espèces. Plus qu'un hybride, une chimère est un organisme vivant créé de toutes pièces. En pratique, des embryons peuvent être issus d'ovocytes de mammifères, animaux fécondés par des spermatozoïdes humains. Il peut aussi s'agir de « cybrides », c'est une contraction entre cytoplasme et un hybride, issus du transfert d'un noyau d'un embryon humain dans un ovocyte animal, préalablement énuclée. Ces « cybrides » disposent pour l'essentiel d'un matériel génétique humain associé à celui, animal, présent dans le cytoplasme de l'ovocyte. C'est une pure folie, une hérésie sans nom ! Vociféra Hollander en repensant à tout cela. Ils ont enlevés des femmes, huit si je me souviens bien. Elles avaient toutes en commun un gêne particulier qui leur faisaient faire des jumeaux. Ils les ont emprisonnés, et ont pratiqués sur elle toutes ces expériences. Quand le premier hybride a pris, ils ont fêté l'événement. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas à l'époque, c'est que ce monde merveilleux offrirait aussi d'affreuses progénitures. Deux des mères moururent avant même d'avoir mis leur jumeaux au monde, elles furent littéralement dévorées de l'intérieur. Les monstres qui grandissaient en leur sein avaient des appétits trop insatiables. Ensuite, deux d'entre elles réussirent à accoucher, l'un des deux était mort à la naissance, l'autre suivit peu de temps après. Et les bébés étaient affreux, aucun équilibre génétique. Le mot monstre était adéquat. Ils les fécondèrent de suite à nouveau. La dernière mit au monde les jumeaux parfaits, si parfaits que les scientifiques durent les éliminer avant qu'ils ne finissent leur première année de vie sur terre. Ils étaient doués d'une télépathie puissante, et leur développement était trop rapide. Ils furent des assassins hors pairs en à peine quelques mois. Ensuite il y eut le problème du fœtus qui mangeait l'autre, tuant ainsi l'un des deux sujets, l'autre ne survivait rarement plus d'un mois ou deux. Au bout du compte, ces opérations coûtèrent trop chers. Ils arrêtèrent le projet qui n'arrivait à rien au final, après près de cinq années, le complexe fut fermé, les mères porteuses restantes, abattues. Sauf une. Hope. Elle portait bien son prénom. Une femme belle et très forte, pour qui je m'étais pris d'affection. Je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir, nous ne savions même pas qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte. Certes nous avions procédé à l'implantation, mais il était encore trop tôt pour savoir si cela avait pris correctement. La fermeture et les ordres avaient été donnés avant les tests préliminaires. Et même si je l'avais su, je ne l'aurai pas retenue. J'avais vu trop d'horreurs. Elle a réussi à se rendre invisible, et je n'avais réellement guère d'espoir concernant sa survie. Je pensais qu'ils l'avaient éliminé. Mais non. Quand j'ai vu les premiers rapports sanguins de Syla, j'ai su que j'avais soulevé quelque chose. Que j'avais déjà vu ces résultats quelque part. J'ai fait des recherches, et quand j'ai vu que la Mako révélait chez elle ces gênes d'hybride, j'ai de suite ralentit la cadence, et j'ai créé les inhibiteurs. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aussi paye pour ces fous. Je savais qu'une trop forte dose réveillerait la chose qui dort en elle ...  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui dort en elle ? Demanda Sephiroth partagé entre dégoût et colère.  
\- Je ne sais pas ... je ne sais plus. Ils ont fait tellement d'essais, tellement d'unions effroyables. Béhémoths, Cyon, et j'en passe. Des animaux assez puissants et assez intelligents pour manier la magie. Il donna un regard vers les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol et soupira. Je ne pourrais pas dire ce qui va découler de cette transformation. Ce sera réussi, ou monstrueux ... ou pire ... »  
Sephiroth n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Genesis s'était levé et s'était rué sur Hollander en lui décochant un coup de poing si violent que le professeur s'écrasa sur le canapé. Il l'attrapa par le col, et des larmes furieuses dans les yeux il hurla :  
« Vous êtes des monstres ! Comment avez-vous pu faire cela ?! Comment avez-vous pu enfermer des femmes, les engrosser et voir si les vies qui allaient en découler seraient satisfaisantes ou utiles ?! Vous méritez tous de crever ! »  
Sephiroth vint derrière lui et glissant ses bras sous les siens, et le tirant en arrière de toute ses forces, il ordonna :  
« Genesis, lâche-le ... le tuer n'apporterait rien de plus .. !».  
Il força tant et si bien que le beau rouquin tomba sur le sol, assis, et les yeux rouges. Hollander le regardait sans bouger, conscient de sa colère, de son désarrois. Les hurlements de Syla prirent en décibels, et le chalet sembla trembler sous ses assauts désespérés. Puis les cris se muèrent peu à peu en quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas identifier. Les trois hommes se levèrent, et après un très long, trop long silence, il était clair que ce qui était emprisonné en bas, voulait à présent sortir. Les rafales de heurts contre la porte prouvait l'envie pressante de liberté qui motivait sa donatrice. Ils descendirent les marches avec précaution, et alors que Sephiroth allait ouvrir, la porte les écrasa littéralement. La chose qui était derrière l'avait totalement défoncée.

.

* * *

.

Syla n'avait rien compris de ces dernières heures écoulées. Le seul souvenir concret était Genesis qui se penchait sur elle tandis qu'elle s'était sortie de son cercueil de métal. Ensuite tout n'avait été que douleurs, délires, où elle se voyait dans une maison, avec un feu, puis Genesis et Sephiroth à ses côtés. Mais seules ses souffrances et son corps en mutation accaparaient son esprit. Elle avait repris peu à peu ses esprits dans une pièce froide, inconnue, où des engins d'entraînements étaient présents. Les murs gris et stériles, le manque de lumière, cela ressemblait à tout sauf à un endroit accueillant. Elle avait à peine reprit contenance que ses douleurs avaient fusées dans son corps meurtri, poussant encore plus loin son seuil de tolérance, puis tout ce fit rapidement. Roulée en boule sur le sol, elle ne savait plus comment se mettre ne serait-ce que pour respirer. Elle avait enlevé avec rage le peignoir qui la brûlait et le béton rude sous sa peau sembla la griffer de toutes parts. Son sang se mit à pulser dans ses veines de façon violente, alors que tous ses muscles et ses os se contractaient. Elle avait senti son squelette bouger à travers sa chair, la faisant hurler de douleur. Son corps se métamorphosait peu à peu en une chose effrayante à ses yeux. Elle s'était volontairement jetée contre les murs, le bref répit après l'impact lui enlevant toutes souffrances. Les craquements sinistres de son ossature changeante, appuyaient encore plus l'impression de monstruosité qu'elle avait. Ses membres avaient changés de forme, sa pilosité s'était accru, recouvrant son corps d'une fourrure noire et dense. Sa mâchoire l'avait faite souffrir mille tortures pendant qu'elle se changeait. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura, mais il arriva un pic de douleur qui la fit s'évanouir, et quand elle reprit connaissance, elle eut peur en s'apercevant que sa vision avait changé. Les couleurs étaient plus vives, les contrastes plus nets, et chaque détail prenait son champs de vision comme si elle avait le nez dessus. Déformant ses repères de distance visuelle. Elle voulut parler mais le son qui sortit de sa gorge n'avait rien à voir avec sa voix. Les sensations tactiles sur son corps avaient changé, elle crut qu'elle avait perdu le sens du toucher d'ailleurs. Alors la panique s'empara d'elle, frayeur d'autant plus excitée par la tonne de Mako qui était véhiculée à toute vitesse dans son sang. Elle voulut sortir, un réflexe purement instinctif, purement sauvage, se sortir d'un espace confiné qui ne lui était pas familier. Elle vit la porte et se mit en tête de tout faire pour partir. Le souvenir de son caisson de rétention alimenta sa phobie de l'enfermement, et ses quelques coups calculés finirent dans un ballet de gestes frénétiques. Elle poussa avec ses épaules, sa tête, tout son corps. Quand le premier gong céda c'est une folie jubilatoire qui la poussa à continuer. Certes elle voyait que son champ de vision était plus bas, que ses coups portés semblaient plus puissants, et surtout qu'elle n'avait plus de mains à proprement parler, mais rien ne paraissait l'arrêter. Tout était trop désordonné dans sa tête, comme si un rêve la retenait prisonnière de sa réalité. Quand la porte s'effondra, elle sentit en priorité l'odeur, cette odeur qu'elle connaissait tant. Ensuite elle vit le couloir, où la lumière qui plongeait d'en haut ressemblait à un tunnel, un accès menant à la Terre Promise. Elle sentit quelque chose bouger sous elle, et grogner. D'un seul bond souple elle survola la volée de marches. Dès qu'elle fut en haut, elle se retourna pour voir en contre-bas, et malgré la pénombre elle vit les trois corps sous la tôle métallique déformée par ses impacts. Elle aperçut la porte d'entrée fermée, et c'est alors seulement qu'elle prit conscience de son état. Elle sentait le sol non plus sous ses pieds de bipèdes, mais le poids de son corps reposait à présent sur quatre points de pression. Elle baissa le regard et se sentit bête en voyant les pattes énormes qui avaient pris place là où avant se tenaient ses bras. Elle fit un tour sur elle même, essayant de se voir en entier, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous la surprise. Puis une pensée lumineuse traversa son esprit : Comment ouvrir une porte quand on n'a pas de main pour tourner une poignée ?

.

Sephiroth, Genesis et Hollander, suffoquant sous le poids de la chose au-dessus d'eux, grognèrent pour se dégager, et quand Syla, ou ce qu'elle était devenue, bougea pour monter les escaliers ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahis face à l'apparition qu'elle leur donnait.  
En contre-jour, se découpant dans la lumière du salon, la bête se dessinait en ombre chinoise, et la corpulence souple et musculeuse rappelait la silhouette d'un félin. Les iris jaunes et lumineux se détachaient comme deux étoiles dans la nuit. Ils se relevèrent, encore un peu sonnés par les événements, et ils remontèrent les marches très lentement, Genesis fit, la voix enrouée par l'émotion :  
« Syla ? C'est toi ? »  
La materia qui balançait gracieusement autours de son cou ne donnait pas de doute possible. Elle brillait voluptueusement en de belles vagues vertes et dorées, donnant un halo singulier sur la robe d'ébène de l'animal. Syla recula de quelques pas en les voyant venir vers elle, la présence du professeur électrisant son état. La colère toujours présente remua ses entrailles, et tandis qu'Hollander venait vers elle presque innocemment, un grognement puissant résonna dans son diaphragme et s'éleva comme la pire des menaces. Les trois hommes se figèrent, plus très sûrs d'eux. Sephiroth s'avança, et son odeur vint émoustiller son nez encore plus sensible. Ce parfum qui depuis toujours avait eu des effets étranges sur elle. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement. Tout semblait figé, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose de décisif, ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas. Elle se colla contre lui et se frotta de tout son long en exhalant un ronronnement puissant qui pénétra le corps de l'argenté. Dire ce qu'il ressentit en cet instant était impossible, trop de choses se bousculaient en lui, mais une d'entre elles se détacha, la joie de la voir en vie malgré tout, et apparemment consciente. Il la déplaça habilement vers le centre de la pièce, et les deux autres terminèrent l'ascension des escaliers sans problèmes, ils purent ainsi constater la métamorphose en pleine lumière. Hollander s'exclama alors, presque les larmes aux yeux :  
« Incroyable ... la souche qui a prise était la plus improbable. Une chimère du Canyon Cosmo ! »  
Les deux Première Classe le regardèrent, crédules, et Hollander fit, jubilant presque comme un gamin :  
« Oui, la race de Canyon Cosmo ! Celle qui est presque totalement éteinte de nos jours ! Vous savez ?! L'espèce ... les grands félins originaires de cette région ...  
\- Oui, ils sont doués de paroles et aussi d'une très grande intelligence ... on sait ... » répondit Sephiroth froidement, ne voulant pas entrer dans le jeu du scientifique.  
Hollander fit un pas en avant, voulant l'approcher, la toucher, et Syla se retourna en feulant fortement. Aplatissant très explicitement ses oreilles sur sa tête large et massive. L'éclair meurtrier qui habilla ses yeux de félin, mais aussi celui qui étincela sur l'ivoire de ses crocs, forcèrent le scientifique à s'arrêter. Ils entendirent un « Ne me touchez pas ! » presque parfaitement formulé dans la gueule carnassière. Genesis s'assit sur le canapé, et son visage exprimait une tristesse absolue. La gorge sèche il demanda :  
« Est-ce que c'est tout ? Va-t-elle rester ainsi toute sa vie ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit honnêtement le scientifique. Aucun de nos spécimens n'est arrivé à ce stade, je ..  
\- Ne l'appelez pas ainsi ! Aboya Sephiroth d'un coup. Elle n'est pas un spécimen ou un animal de foire bordel ! » les yeux verts du général lancèrent presque des éclairs, et ils paralysèrent le scientifique aussi sûrement que ceux de la chimère devant lui.  
Hollander ravala sa salive, puis sortant de son état d'excitation, il analysa les données avec plus d'humanité. Après tout c'était une jeune-femme avant, une jeune-femme qui avait sa vie, ses amis, ses sentiments, et qui devaient encore les avoir sous son pelage d'onyx. Son cœur, son esprit, son âme étaient toujours là, même si son corps avait muté. Il l'observa, fasciné. Sa crinière hirsute le long de sa nuque, rejoignant ses épaules larges, ses pattes et sa gueule puissantes, capable de découper à peu près tout, sa queue où une flammèche bleue s'animait gracieusement. Ses yeux jaunes imprégnés de Mako, qui détaillaient tout avec précision. Elle était pour lui, parfaite, mais il se doutait que ceci n'était pas la fin. Il posa un index pensif sur ses lèvres et réfléchissant il exprima son point de vue.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner, mais je pense qu'un retour en arrière est possible, ce ne serait pas logique autrement. Cependant, je ne sais pas quand, et dans quelles mesures cela peut se produire, je suis aussi ignorant que vous à présent... »  
Qu'il avait envie de toucher cette créatures de ses doigts ! La voir ne lui suffisait pas, aussi, quand il fit un autre pas en avant, là se fut Masamune qui lui barra le passage. Sephiroth le toisa et fit très sérieux :  
« Plus aucun scientifique ne posera ses mains sur elle Hollander, j'en fais le serment. Et si cela devait arriver, il mourrait sur-le-champs ! Est-ce clair ? »  
L'homme hocha la tête vivement, le message ne pouvait être plus limpide en effet. Il croisa ses bras derrière son dos, et se comportant presque comme un enfant pris en faute il déclara :  
« Soit ... tant pis. Je ne vous serais pas d'une grande aide pour les événements à venir, aussi, je vais vous laisser.  
\- Ce serait plus sage en effet. » Fit Sephiroth qui tenait toujours Masamune en garde.  
Genesis se leva, et raccompagnant le professeur vers la porte il fit :  
« Merci de nous avoir aidé. Je vous ferai signe pour ... vous savez quoi ...  
\- Oui Genesis, je serais là au cas où ... à bientôt. »  
Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Syla qui se tenait assise aux côtés de Sephiroth, sa tête culminant au niveau de la taille du général, et il lança en disparaissant dans le froid et la neige :  
« Absolument fascinant ... »  
Genesis claqua la porte avec force, ferma à double tour, verrouilla les volets en vitesse, et s'affalant sur le canapé, il fixa Syla en silence. Elle vint vers lui, elle voulait se frotter à ses jambes avec la même affection que pour Sephiroth, mais il eut un mouvement de recul, se déplaçant dans le canapé pour éviter tous contacts. Elle se figea, et son regard parla plus que tout autre chose. Il transperça Genesis de part en part tant l'affliction qui put y lire était profonde. Elle regarda Sephiroth, puis le sol, des larmes acides vinrent habiller sa magnifique fourrure, et elle murmura :  
« A présent, je suis vraiment un monstre ... »  
Elle gravit en vitesse les escaliers, se dérobant à leur regard, et Sephiroth lança amer :  
« Ce n'était pas très malin ça Gen ...  
\- Je .. je ne voulais pas ... je ... » dit le rouquin totalement désemparé.  
Un bruit de verre brisé retentit, suivit d'un grand fracas. Ils montèrent à l'étage, et quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'Angeal, c'est un ballet de flocons et de glaces charrié par le vent qui les accueillit. Syla venait de partir. Elle avait purement et simplement démoli la fenêtre et les volets fermés. Sephiroth se tourna vers Genesis et répéta :  
« Pas malin du tout même ... »

.

* * *

.

La douleur dans la poitrine semblait lui tordre le cœur, lui déchiqueter l'âme. Dans la neige qui lui faisait front, Syla courait. Fuyait, prenant habilement appui sur ses pattes qui s'aplatissaient sur le manteau neigeux comme une raquette, et qui lui donnait l'accroche nécessaire. Le froid n'atteignait pas sa peau pour le moment, seul son museau et les larmes qu'elle versait, pouvaient le ressentir. Elle hurla, et son cri retentit à travers les montagne comme le rugissement d'un grand félin. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent à son passage, et elle s'effondra dans une congère qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Son corps de félidé, secoué par ses sanglots, se recroquevilla en boule dans la blizzard, et elle se laissa aller à sa peine.  
 _« Je ne suis plus humaine ... je n'ai plus rien d'humain ... je suis un monstre, un spécimen, une chose, une créature de laboratoire ... »_ gémit-elle alors que les flocons immaculés recouvraient peu à peu sa soyeuse fourrure.  
Même à l'état de bête, elle pouvait pleurer, ressentir, souffrir.  
 _« A quoi cela me sert-il d'être ce que je suis, si l'animal ne prend pas aussi mes sentiments ? Vais-je mourir dans une prison de chair ? Vouée à vivre sans amour désormais ... réellement sans amour ... Ne pouvaient-ils pas ces imbéciles de scientifiques faire les choses comme il faut, en m'arrachant le cœur et les sentiments qui vont avec ! Faire de moi un animal à part entière ! »_  
Les images de ses partages avec Genesis et Sephiroth revinrent, écorchant son cœur comprimé dans des serres avides. Un autre rugissement retentit, essayant d'expulser le mal qui la rongeait. Le regard dans le vide, couchée sur le flanc, elle appela la mort plus que tout autre chose. Sa poitrine se souleva, et une longue plainte grave s'extirpa de cette dernière, tandis que ses larmes commençaient à geler sur sa fourrure. Elle ferma ses yeux d'or, et se laissa aller à la tempête. Vu son état de fatigue, son intoxication à la Mako, les expériences menées sur elle, tôt ou tard son corps abdiquerait devant le froid, et c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en cet instant. Enfin en finir.  
C'était sans compter sur la voix qui l'appela dans le blizzard, au loin. Une voix grave, brisée par instant par l'inquiétude. Une voix chaude qu'elle aimait tant écouter. Elle ne bougea pas, elle voulait qu'il parte, qu'il la laisse. Elle souhaita se déplacer pour se cacher un peu plus, pour se soustraire à sa recherche, mais comme elle l'attendait, son corps transi ne réagissait plus après de longues minutes dans le froid. La fourrure d'un félin des régions chaudes ne pouvait rivaliser éternellement contre la froidure hivernale du Grand Nord. Tant pis, elle mourait alors ici, comme un animal fauché stupidement par une voiture, ça n'avait plus grande importance. Elle ferma ses paupières, masquant ses orbes dorées, et la materia dans la neige baissa en intensité. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit une main la secouer doucement. Puis les secousses prirent en vigueur alors qu'elle ne réagissait pas, à moitié endormie par le gel qui emprisonnait à présent tout son corps.  
« Syla ! Syla ! Réveille-toi !  
\- Laisse-moi ! Feula-t-elle faiblement en gardant les yeux clos.  
\- Ho que non ! Jamais ! Quitte à ce que je te porte !  
\- Alors c'est que tu es fou ... répondit-elle la voix lasse.  
\- Ne le suis-je déjà pas en venant te chercher dans le blizzard ? » demanda Sephiroth entre amusement et irritation.  
La panthère couchée devant lui ouvrit ses yeux, et le fixa de travers. Un pale sourire vint animer le visage de l'homme ravagé par l'angoisse, et elle lança dans un grognement sourd :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets Seph !  
\- Ho oui ma panthère, gronde-moi … j'aime tellement cela ! » répondit-il entre humour et colère, sa voix chaude oblitérant la rage de la tempête qui les enveloppait.  
Rien que sa présence lui redonnait l'envie de vivre, alors que ses yeux verts la regardaient toujours avec la même intensité malgré ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle sentit ses bras l'agripper et la soulever du sol avec une aisance déconcertante. Il la balança sur ses épaules tel un gibier de chasse, et lui maintenant les pattes il s'amusa de ses protestations faibles mais indignées. Il la ramena chez eux, et la posant sur le tapis devant le feu il intima :  
« Coucher ! Et je t'interdis de nous fausser compagnie à nouveau ! »  
Il y avait tant d'affection dans ces quelques mots, qu'elle faillit pleurer de nouveau. Son regard croisa celui de Genesis, et son faible bonheur disparut comme par magie. Il s'en voulait, elle le voyait, mais il lui avait fait trop de mal. Elle se roula en boule devant l'âtre sans plus aucune attention pour lui. Elle s'endormit paisiblement, s'apercevant que dans le fond, un félin ... c'était quand même mieux qu'un Xilomid, ou autre chose dans le style.

.

* * *

.


	15. Retour aux Sources

**.Amandine505:** Et oui ! Il est pas beau le Grosminet ? Mdr ... Ouais elle dérouille un peu, mais mes OC sont toujours plus ou moins malmenés ^^, que veux-tu, le monde des Bisounours très peu pour moi XD ... Pour les sentiments et ressentis, j'essaye de faire au plus "juste" (suivant ma vision des choses bien évidemment, tout le monde ne les voit pas de la même manière). Sauf que la porte s'ouvre vers l'intérieur ... donc je lui soufflerai ton conseil mais je ne sais si ça l'aidera beaucoup ! :p Et pour le prénom, tu le sauras plus tard ... mais là déjà dans ce chapitre, vous allez en apprendre encore plus sur elle, et surtout, la Materia Primale qu'elle porte ... :)

 _ **.**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE ! ^^**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Les jours passèrent, paisibles, étranges, étonnamment riches en émotions. Ils vivaient reclus, en marge de tout, et Syla pouvait apprendre la maîtrise de son nouveau corps lentement, sans se brusquer. Elle avait visité le chalet de fond en comble, enfin, ce qu'elle pouvait. Il y avait quatre chambres, une pour chacun, plus une pour des amis de passages; ou des connaissances plus intimes. La chambre d'Angeal resterait à jamais vide à présent, et elle restait de longues minutes assise devant la porte ouverte, se souvenant de lui avec une terrible nostalgie. Genesis et Sephiroth avaient condamné la fenêtre qu'elle avait pulvérisée. Ainsi, la pièce semblait rester éternellement en deuil. Il lui manquerait à jamais, c'était certain. Elle s'entraînait avec eux, et les deux Première Classe lui donnaient toujours autant de fil à retordre, même plus en l'état de félin, tant elle avait du mal à récupérer tous ses repères. Elle allait souvent en solitaire dans la neige et les montagnes, et elle chassait très fréquemment. Elle y prenait un plaisir immense. Les heures dans la nature, à l'écoute de tout ce qui l'entourait, le froid vivifiant, la traque et l'instinct de chasseur qui vibrait au bout de chacune de ses vibrisses. Elle leur rapporta de belles pièces de gibier d'ailleurs, qu'ils accueillirent avec joie, même si quelques fois, les dégâts sur les chairs étaient irrécupérables.  
Genesis se rapprocha peu à peu d'elle, comprenant qu'elle était toujours là, toujours la même, mais Sephiroth avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Ce dernier faisait la navette entre les deux continents pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons au sein de la ShinRa, même si son refus de partir en mission devenait douteuse. Néanmoins, Angeal étant mort, Genesis disparu, il leur fallait bien quelqu'un pour former les recrues au corps à corps. Ils avaient besoin de lui encore, et cela lui donnait une marge de manœuvre suffisante. Cela le fatiguait juste un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée, mais dès qu'il le pouvait, il les rejoignait dans ce chalet au goût de paradis, presque coupé du monde, vu que les accès étaient souvent recouverts de neige. Il aimait les avoir à ses côtés, ils discutaient beaucoup. Ces moments de paix étaient un pur bonheur pour lui. Il avait son frère, celui qui fut aussi son amant parfois, et la femme, à présent animale, qui avait le plus compté pour lui, malgré leur absence de contacts physiques d'un couple d'amants normaux. Il aimait quand ils se retrouvaient près du feu, à parler des heures sur ce tapis en peau de bête, le corps de Syla étendu entre eux, pétrissant l'air de façon voluptueuse, alors qu'ils laissaient courir leurs doigts sur sa fourrure soyeuse et dense. Son ronronnement puissant les berçait agréablement, ils s'endormaient souvent tous les trois côtes à côtes. C'était très très sensuel et Sephiroth s'en délectait. Il se sentait enfin humain, ils éveillaient sa part d'humanité, celle qui n'avait pas eu le droit de naître dans sa vie. Leur présence lui suffisait et tout allait pour le mieux dans ce monde qu'était devenue leur vie ... enfin ... les premières semaines ... il nota peu à peu des changements significatifs chez leur amie.  
Elle était de plus en plus silencieuse, voir distante. Il la surprenait souvent assise derrière une vitre, regardant l'espace neigeux alentours, comme si la forêt et les montagnes lui parlaient, ou l'appelaient en secret. Son regard doré paraissait sans âge et mue par une sagesse insondable. Il voyait les regards douloureux qu'elle leur lançait des fois, ses pupilles de félin étonnamment fixes sous sa fourrure sombre. Une fois, il l'avait trouvé devant un des miroir d'une chambre du haut, fixant son reflet dans les yeux. Toisant au millimètre près chaque parcelle de son anatomie, comme si elle attendait un changement. Elle avait baissé la tête sur le côte, aplatissant ses oreilles de façon significative, et quand elle s'était aperçu de sa présence, elle s'était éclipsée sans un mot. Genesis aussi l'avait vu, et les deux hommes comprirent ce qui la minait.

.  
Ils discutaient devant la porte d'entrée entrouverte, un soleil radieux faisait goutter lentement les stalactites de glace qui pendaient de la toiture, lorsqu'elle les entendit.  
« Elle s'ennuie, elle se fait du soucis également, commença Sephiroth. Je crois qu'elle attend le moment que nous attendons tous trois secrètement ...  
\- Et si il ne vient pas Seph ? Si elle est destinée à rester ainsi ?  
\- Je ne veux y croire tu entends ! Elle va redevenir humaine ... tôt ou tard ...  
\- Seph, mon temps est compté, tu vois la dégénérescence qui mange mon corps. Pour l'instant ça ne touche que mon épaule et une partie de mon cou, mais ... je ne sais pas si je pourrai rester ici encore longtemps. Il y a trop de choses que je dois tirer au clair, que je dois trouver ...  
\- N'a-t-elle donc pas plus de valeur à tes yeux que tes recherches Gen ?! Demanda Sephiroth d'une voix terriblement froide.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas Seph ... répondit juste Genesis apparemment blessé par sa remarque.  
\- Si, mais je ne veux pas baisser les bras, et ce, à n'importe quel prix.  
\- Ha ! Le grand et valeureux Sephiroth qui ne recule jamais devant rien hein ?! Lança Genesis narquois.  
\- Exactement ... et c'est ce qui fait que tu m'admires autant Gen ... et que tu me désires également. »  
Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent. Genesis leva le visage vers le ciel de façon lasse, et soupira :  
« Elle me manque Seph ...  
\- Mais elle est là Genesis, elle est là, avec nous, toutes les heures et les jours qui ont précédés celui-ci ...  
\- Non Seph ... elle me manque … il donna l'inflexion à ses paroles qui parlait plus qu'un long discours.  
\- Ho .. je vois … répondit alors l'argenté comprenant où il venait en venir ».  
Sephiroth fixa le sol givré qui partait de leur porte pour se perdre sur la route plus en contre-bas, et murmura :  
« Moi aussi elle me manque ... »  
Syla ravala la boule brûlante qui lui dévorait l'œsophage, et sans avertir passa un regard par la porte. Dans les pénombres ils ne firent pas attention à elle, malgré ses deux yeux jaunes qui brillaient de leur feu magique. Genesis se sentait seul depuis le début de son arrivée ici. Le fait que Sephiroth gère la situation bien mieux que lui le rongeait. Il avait involontairement blessée Syla en la repoussant maladroitement. Il n'avait vu en elle, que le reflet de ce qu'il lui arrivait à lui. Deux expériences qui ne devaient leur vie que par des projets démentiels. Oui, elle était là, toute proche, et à présent si terriblement loin. Lui aussi avait besoin de soutien, de chaleur, de partage. Elle avait été la seule à lui prodiguer cela avec un naturel désarmant. Il frissonna alors qu'une brise vivifiante venait les embrasser dans une danse légère. Il s'avança, et se plaqua à Sephiroth, détaillant chacune de ses réactions pour ne pas éveiller chez lui des instincts qu'il ne contrôlerait pas. Il était par nature aussi imprévisible qu'un félin. Il se perdit dans ses yeux qui se coloraient de plus en plus de vert sous l'émotion, et quand Syla vit Genesis poser sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'argenté, elle comprit. Un grognement rauque à moitié étouffé sortit de sa gorge malgré elle, et la douleur qu'elle en ressentit lui ordonna la fuite, quelle qu'elle soit. La fuite avant la mort de ce qu'il lui restait d'humanité, la fuite avant la souffrance et l'envie. Elle poussa la porte sans ménagement, bouscula les deux corps quasi enlacés, et quand elle entendit la voix gêné de Sephiroth lui dire « Syla ... reviens ! » elle lâcha juste un « Non » retentissant qui se termina dans un rugissement alors qu'elle prenait le pas de course pour s'échapper de cet endroit. L'argenté la vit disparaître entre les conifères recouverts de leur manteau neigeux, puis il sentit les lèvres de Genesis effleurer son oreille. Le frémissement qui en découla était explicite, il regarda le rouquin dans les yeux, et fermant les paupières il entra à sa suite, consentant à partager à nouveau ce lien qui les unissait tant. Il savait que Syla ne risquait rien, elle était même bien plus armée qu'eux dans ce paysage hostile, mais il n'arriva pas à taire la pointe de gêne, la légère piqûre qui vint le déranger tandis qu'il se laissait aller aux attentions délectables du bel écarlate qui, pendant d'infimes moments, savait tout obtenir de lui.

.

* * *

.

Elle avait marché des heures, dans la neige, sur la glace, traversant des rivières et des étendues gelées. Elle ne se sentait plus à sa place nulle part, sauf peut-être ici, dans cette nature sauvage, qui ne juge et n'attend rien. Elle savait pour eux deux, elle savait tout, pourtant, les voir ainsi, la délaissant totalement en ces minutes cruelles, cela l'avait amèrement remise à sa place. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus avoir ce genre de contacts avec eux. Elle trouva un escarpement rocheux qui dominait les vallées. Un plateau sur une des aiguilles des hautes montagnes surplombant les espaces tortueux et les plaines. Elle vit, en petit, le point lumineux qui correspondait à leur refuge, et se posant sur son arrière-train elle le fixa longuement. Tout un tas de questionnements défilèrent dans sa tête, et un long soupir s'extirpa de ses poumons, esquissant un nuage de vapeur devant son museau, qui dansa quelques secondes.  
« Je n'ai peut-être plus ma place à leurs côtés ... Mais où aller ? Je n'ai ma place nulle part apparemment. Pas assez animale pour me fondre dans la nature, plus assez humaine pour retourner près des miens ... alors ... que faire ? »  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, se couchant de tout son long, atrocement fatiguée pour le coup. La lourde expiration qu'elle poussa de nouveau fit voleter quelques flocons devant sa gueule. Une lueur dans le ciel attira son attention, elle leva ses yeux jaunes, brillants dans la nuit, et la beauté du spectacle qui habillait le firmament de milles couleurs, l'émut jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Une aurore boréale, lumineuse, chatoyante, ô combien merveilleuse, se mouvait en méandres gracieux. Elle pensa à Angeal, à sa mort brutale, à son sacrifice. Toute à ses souvenirs elle fit un bond puissant quand elle entendit sa voix derrière elle.  
« Tu m'as appelé Syla ... ? »  
Elle exécuta un volte-face avec agilité, prête à fondre sur la personne qui était arrivée à elle sans un bruit. Puis ses griffes plantées fermement dans le sol, se rétractèrent alors qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas perdu la tête. Angeal se tenait là, le regard aussi chaleureux que dans ses souvenirs, avec la même aura de force et de stabilité qui le caractérisait tant. Une chose néanmoins changeait, l'aile blanche qu'il arborait à l'épaule droite, l'opposée même de celle de Genesis. Elle leva son museau dans les airs, comme pour sentir quelque chose, et elle l'entendit rire doucement.  
« Non Syla ... je suis mort .. les fantômes n'ont pas d'odeur ...  
\- Mais ... mais ... fit-elle juste en balbutiant, ses prunelles de chat se dilatant sous la surprise ».  
Angeal s'avança vers elle, et elle nota qu'il ne laissait aucune empreinte sur la neige. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agenouilla près de son corps et qu'il la serra dans ses bras puissants, elle ressentit le contact comme si il était bien matériel. La Materia Primale de Syla pulsait avec douceur contre sa fourrure d'ébène, et Angeal en s'écartant d'elle dit d'une voix douce :  
« Je sais, tu m'as vu mourir. Je ne peux l'expliquer mais, quand j'ai rejoint la Rivière de la Vie, je t'ai vu, je t'ai senti, je crois même t'avoir entendu crier mon nom.  
\- J'étais ... enfermée ... délirante, plus morte que vive ... fit Syla se remémorant son incarcération dans le caisson, tout son pelage frissonna à ce souvenir.  
\- Ils ont réussi hein ?! ... C'est, comment dire, époustouflant. Tu es magnifique Syla ...  
\- Tu parles ! Sais-tu ce que c'est de vivre dans un corps qui n'est pas le tiens ? De ne plus pouvoir partager certaines choses avec ceux que tu aimes, alors que tu les touches tous les jours ? C'est un calvaire Angeal ... c'est pire encore que ce que j'ai vécu pendant les expériences ...  
\- Voyons ... tu sais que c'est faux .. » l'admonesta gentiment Angeal avec un charmant sourire.  
Si Syla avait pu rougir sous sa forme animale, elle l'aurait fait. Elle soupira :  
« Oui bon, tu m'as comprise ...  
\- Je sais ... mais tu te trompes sur pas mal de choses Syla. Tu as ta place à leurs côtés. Autrement comment expliquer le mal qu'ils se sont donné pour toi ... qu'ils se donnent encore. Ils t'aiment Syla ... je ne les ai jamais vu s'impliquer autant pour quelqu'un, à part notre trio bien évidemment ... »  
Voyant son regard triste il comprit qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Il regarda le ciel et murmura :  
« Magnifique ... »  
Elle pointa à nouveau son museau vers les étoiles, et Angeal vit ses yeux sourire, ses yeux qui restaient si expressifs, si particulier ... si Elle en somme. Tout son corps avait changé, mais son regard restait le même. Il aurait aimé être là, physiquement. L'étreindre de façon mortelle et non que par pure énergie. Partager avec elle les moments qu'ils avaient eu avant sa disparition. Syla s'étira langoureusement, traçant des sillons dans la neige clairsemée habillant la roche, puis elle avoua :  
« Je me sens fatiguée, mais je ne sais où aller ...  
\- Tu le sais très bien ... une maison douillette et confortable t'attend à quelques kilomètres ...  
\- Non Angeal ... non...  
\- Syla ... soupira bruyamment son ami, ce qui était quelque chose pour un mort. Tu dois retourner là-bas. Rester et fuir dans ces montagnes, cacher ce que tu es, ne résoudra pas tes problèmes, quels qu'ils soient.  
\- Perspicace Angeal ! fit-elle mordante, ses yeux ayant un éclair jaune effrayant. Mais la fuite a du bon ... parfois ...  
\- Pas ici ! Ecoute ... je vais te dire une chose que je devrais garder pour moi, mais quand tu as été grièvement blessée, Sephiroth a passé le plus clair de son temps à tes côtés ... il t'a veillé quasiment tout le temps, créant une jalousie impressionnante chez Genesis. A la mémoire de cela, tu lui dois au moins de discuter de tes choix, de tes décisions. Pour ça tu dois retourner là-bas ! Ce serait lâche et indigne de toi de disparaître de la sorte ! »  
Le sang de Syla ne fit qu'un tour, et dans un rugissement elle jeta :  
« Je ne dois rien à personne Angeal tu entends ?! Je suis parfaitement au fait de leur pari, de leur rivalité ! Et ce qui a pû le motiver en ces instants était tout sauf de l'amour !  
\- Tu le connais mieux que moi peut-être ?! » Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
Silence. Les yeux de Syla balayaient le sol alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas, son échine légèrement hirsute sous son mécontentement.  
«Sephiroth n'aime personne Angeal ... il est ainsi ... je ne déroge pas à la règle ... Il est trop imbu de lui-même, trop parfait. Il n'acceptera d'aimer qu'un être qui lui soit au moins égal, et tu le sais très bien ... Elle braqua son regard fauve sur lui, et demanda sèchement, l'as-tu seulement entendu dire « je t'aime » à quelqu'un dans toutes ces années où vous avez été ensemble dans cette vie ? »  
Le silence d'Angeal répondit pour lui. Même si elle s'y attendait, cet aveu lui fit mal, car il ne faisait que corroborer ses certitudes. Elle avait eu un secret espoir dernièrement, mais aussi sûrement que la neige qui fondait sous ses pas, il vint à mourir dans un cri silencieux. Cela raffermit encore plus son désir de disparaître, éveillant un peu plus son instinct animal.  
« Soit, je vais leur dire Angeal ... après tout, un jour de plus qu'est-ce que ça pourrait changer hein ?! » s'exclama-t-elle amère.  
Elle reprit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté en venant, et le regardant furtivement avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit, elle lança :  
« Merci d'être venu, tu es un véritable ami ... je ne me suis jamais trompée sur toi ... et tu me manques énormément ... »  
En quelques bonds souples elle disparut dans la forêt, et Angeal murmura en la regardant se fondre dans les ombres de la nuit :  
« A moi aussi tu me manques ... et tu te trompes. ... un jour peut changer énormément de choses Syla … énormément de choses ... »

.

* * *

.

Elle retrouva facilement son chemin. La descente fut plus rapide que l'ascension et elle ne mit que deux heures tout au plus pour retrouver les abords du Village Glaçon. Elle se fraya un chemin dans les pénombres des sous-bois, faisant tout pour ne pas être repérée. Et quand elle vit le chalet au bout de la route qu'elle longeait discrètement, elle ne put réprimer le sentiment de joie qui vint lui assaillir le cœur. Elle secoua la tête néanmoins, essayant de ne pas faiblir face à ses motivations. Ce qui fut très dur quand elle distingua la silhouette de Sephiroth, assis sur les quatre marches en bois du perron, qui l'attendait. Se fichant bien éperdument du froid glacial qui mordait tout en cette heure. Son acuité formidable lui permit de voir son visage anxieux s'illuminer d'un sourire de soulagement quand il la vit s'avancer souplement vers lui. Ses yeux brillant de Mako donnèrent un éclair bleu fascinant alors qu'il l'observait pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée. Il avait du prendre une longue douche, sa chevelure sentait le shampoing, et sa peau un parfum doux, masquant celui qu'elle sentait habituellement. Il n'y avait sur son corps, à part ses vêtements, plus aucune trace de Genesis. Elle allait passer à côté de lui sans rien dire, lorsqu'elle se figea au son de sa voix :  
« Tu n'avais pas à partir Syla ... »  
Elle braqua son regard doré dans le vert de l'argenté, et plaquant ses oreilles sur son crâne elle répondit :  
« Si ... je n'avais plus ma place ici ...  
\- Tu te trompes Syla ... lourdement ... »

A la ferveur dans son regard, la conviction de sa voix, elle sut qu'il était plus que sincère. Elle déglutit avec effort, ne sachant que répondre. Elle releva la tête et sans un mot de plus entra dans le chalet grand ouvert, où le feu dans la cheminée avait du mal à garder la chaleur ambiante. Genesis bouquinait tranquillement allongé sur le canapé, et quand il vit le corps du gros félin passer à côté de l'accoudoir, il lança :  
« La belle au bois est de retour ... ?  
\- Apparemment Gen ... mais faudrait pas qu'elle soit de trop ! » Répondit-elle acerbe.  
Le rouquin abaissa son livre, et ses yeux aigue-marine se durcirent. Il rétorqua sèchement :  
« Elle gêne moins que ses escapades puériles ! »  
Syla se tourna en feulant vers lui, le grognement animal qui sortit de ses entrailles le faisant frémir. Sa queue souple fouettait l'espace avec nervosité, et les griffes de ses pattes vinrent se planter dangereusement dans le tapis, perçant le bois du parquet en dessous. Sephiroth entra, fermant bruyamment la porte, et cria presque :  
« L'un comme l'autre vous êtes stupides ! Je vous conseille de vous reposer, nous avons une longue route devant nous demain !  
\- Une longue route ? Demanda Syla  
\- Oui ... mais comme tu n'as pas été sage tu ne sauras rien avant demain ... rétorqua Genesis avec ce sourire presque hautain sur les lèvres ». Ce satané sourire que lui et Sephiroth savaient manier à la perfection.  
Elle voyait qu'il était tout sauf agressif. Taquin, espiègle, irrésistiblement chiant en fait. Cependant, Syla qui n'avait plus envie de faire d'efforts, s'allongea sur le tapis, et devant le feu elle lança à son tour avant de fermer les yeux :  
« Très bien ... vous ne saurez rien également sur la rencontre que j'ai faite cette nuit ... »  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent, très surpris. Pris à leur propre jeu ils auraient voulu avoir la réponse de suite, mais Syla avait clôturé une bonne fois pour toute la discussion.  
Elle s'éveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit, regardant en silence les braises rougeoyantes mourir lentement, faisant danser dans ses prunelles des esprits ignés. Elle réfléchissait, elle se sentait à l'étroit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, alors que l'air glacé de l'extérieur semblait l'appeler. Repensant à sa conversation avec Angeal elle soupira, se demandant bien si c'était la bonne décision. La réaction de Sephiroth la laissait perplexe, et elle n'aimait pas cela, être dans le flou, encore moins depuis qu'elle avait revêtu cette étrange apparence. Tout semblait plus tranchant, plus vif et abrupt, et elle supportait de moins en moins la civilisation humaine. Les crêtes escarpées rouges et lumineuses du canyon dans un soleil levant, vinrent la hanter. Il faudrait sûrement, tôt ou tard, qu'elle retourne là-bas. Après tout, elle était à moitié de cette espèce ... race ... quoi exactement ? C'est alors qu'un flash lui revint, elle murmura tout en fixant toujours le foyer :  
« Nanaki ... je me souviens à présent. J'ai déjà été en contact avec les indigènes de cette région qui m'a vu naître. Nous étions d'ailleurs amis ... »  
La forme féline et rousse revint en sa mémoire, celui avec qui elle avait partagé des heures de jeu et de découverte. Il y avait de cela si longtemps à présent, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu elle était une jeune pré-adolescente. Etait-il encore en vie ? Ou encore là-bas ? Ses questions resteraient sûrement sans réponse. Cependant, si elle retournait dans son clan un jour, elle savait qu'elle pourrait peut-être se sentir moins seule, et encore, ce n'était pas certain. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une étrange hybride ... qu'une chimère.

.

* * *

.

Le paysage défilait à grande vitesse sous l'avion particulier que Sephiroth avait loué. Le pilote avait été grassement payé, et n'avait posé aucune question, même si son regard en voyant Syla en disait long sur ses craintes. Elle l'avait toisé un bref instant, et retroussant ses babines dans un sourire carnassier, elle lui avait lancé :  
« Je vous rassure j'ai déjà mangé un être humain ce matin au petit déjeuner ... »  
Ce qui avait fait littéralement exploser de rire Genesis, mais Sephiroth lui avait jeté un regard froid de reproche. Elle lui avait répondu en faisant un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, et avait sauté dans l'appareil. Ils avaient passé les vastes étendues d'eau salée de l'océan, et commençaient à parcourir les terres de la région du Gold Saucer. Elle vit le complexe animé dans un minuscule périmètre articulé comme le serait le jouet d'un enfant. Des heures de vol, et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Elle se coucha sur les deux sièges qu'elle avait pris, et posant sa tête sur ses massives pattes avant, elle fixa Sephiroth en face d'elle, qui semblait en phase de sommeil. Il était assis, droit comme un piquet, la tête légèrement penché en avant. Les bras et les jambes croisés. Sa longue chevelure argentée cascadait gracieusement et filtrait les rayons du soleil qui passaient par le hublot à sa droite. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas, il était juste en « repos », mais prêt à intervenir au cas où. C'était une chose qu'on leur apprenait au SOLDAT, reposer son corps sans avoir besoin de dormir. Elle soupira en s'apercevant qu'elle l'admirait littéralement, se nourrissait de chaque parcelle de son corps offerte à sa vue. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans le siège dans un réflexe de frustration, et Genesis qui le vit objecta :  
« Si tu abîmes l'intérieur on va nous jeter par dessus bord Syla ... »  
Elle ne rétorqua pas, ce qui le vexa un peu. Sephiroth avait ouvert les yeux, et leur jetait un regard de travers, comme un grand frère qui veillerait à ce que ses insupportables cadets ne s'étripent. Voyant ses yeux verts fixés sur elle, elle détourna la tête et essaya de dormir un peu. Genesis se leva, et s'approchant tactiquement, il prit place aux côtés de son ami. Elle releva la tête vivement en l'entendant bouger, et pensa :  
« Il le fait exprès ma parole ! »  
Et elle n'avait pas tort. Genesis essayait de tout faire pour attirer son attention, mais en vain. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point le mal qui la rongeait était plus profond que ce qu'il imaginait. Elle se redressa et se réinstallant en leur tournant le dos, elle se recoucha. Elle entendit Sephiroth chuchoter :  
« Content de toi ? »  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et Syla se coupa de tout ce qui l'entourait, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand quelque chose risquait de lui faire perdre patience ou contenance.  
L'avion se posa sur un sol un peu chaotique et caillouteux, et Syla s'éveilla en sursaut. Rien qu'à la vue de la poussière rouge qui enfumait les hublots, elle sut qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle sauta des sièges avant même que les moteur ne se taisent, et elle n'attendit pas les autres quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle bondit de la carlingue et une fois les pattes rivées au sol, elle inspira à fond.  
Enfin ! Après des années d'exil, elle revenait chez elle, sur sa terre, l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître. Même si elle n'avait jamais été très heureuse, ses montagnes lui manquaient terriblement. Le vent chaud et odorant vint effleurer son museau, et elle le tendit dans les airs alors que la poussière rouge retombait lentement sur le sol. Elle entendit Sephiroth et Genesis prendre des dispositions avec le pilote, et ils descendirent à leur tour. Apparemment le pilote devait en avoir pour son argent, car d'après ce qu'elle comprit en voyant l'immobilité de l'appareil, il allait les attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. Canyon Cosmo s'étendait à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, et le chemin serpentant au travers des falaises et autres à pics, semblait leur tendre les bras. Sephiroth vint aux côtés de Syla, et plaquant sa main droite sur sa nuque, il lui massa le derrière de l'oreille lentement. Elle appuya sa tête massive sur sa paume, elle aimait être flattée ainsi. Un ronronnement bref mais puissant envahit l'espace, et il lui souffla en se penchant au-dessus d'elle :  
« J'espère que ma surprise te plaît Syla ... »  
Elle leva vers lui ses yeux d'or, et très émue elle n'arriva pas à répondre. Qu'elle aurait aimé lui sauter au cou, l'embrasser, l'enlacer. Mais son corps ne lui permettait pas. Elle refoula ses larmes, et la gorge serrée elle répondit :  
« Oui, beaucoup Seph ... merci ... »  
Genesis les observait, en retrait, jalousant la proximité de son ami avec elle. Il avait du mal à s'avouer que cette situation avait été à la base, créée par lui. Ils avancèrent de front, Syla entre les deux hommes, et quand ils s'engouffrèrent dans les vallées encaissées, ils surent qu'ils prenaient de gros risques. Les endroits ne manquaient pas pour des embuscades, ou des repères d'affût de certains prédateurs. Ils débouchèrent sur les flancs du mont qui abritait le village de Canyon Cosmo. Ils gravirent les hautes marches taillées à même la roche rouge de la montagne, et arrivèrent sur l'immense plateau, où les éoliennes se mouvaient paresseusement dans le vent chaud de la fin d'après-midi. Le soleil couchant, comme un œil rubis sur l'horizon, colorait tout de teintes incendiaires, accentuant le pourpre et l'ocre rouge des lieux. Les habitants les ayant vu venir se réfugièrent dans les maisons troglodytes, et des hommes armés se dressèrent entre eux et le reste du village. Le grand feu avait été allumé, et Syla se doutait qu'un rituel devait sûrement être fêté dans quelques heures. Les hommes toisèrent Syla avec de grands yeux ahuris, n'en revenant pas de voir en ces lieux, un représentant de la race indigène qui se mourait progressivement. Les crépitements du feu de joie qui montait en flammes jaunes et claires, couvraient le silence ambiant. Nul n'osait bouger, comme si ils attendaient un signal. Un homme bouscula la première rangée de gardes, et pointant un fusil vers eux il déclara :  
« Nous n'acceptons pas les membre de la ShinRa ici !  
\- Tiens donc? Et depuis quand ? Demanda Sephiroth calmement.  
\- Depuis que vous êtes venus ici et avez abattu froidement ma femme sale chien, invectiva l'inconnu en visant.  
\- Ça suffit Kyle ! Nous sommes venus voir Bugenhagen ! Lança alors Syla dans un grognement sourd.  
\- Comment ?. ... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Demanda l'homme saisi.  
\- Voyons ... tu ne reconnais pas celle que tu as supporté pendant des années ? Celle que tu as maudit, détesté, humilié ...  
\- Syla ?! Fit-il presque dans un murmure.  
\- C'est cela même ! Alors ? Prêt à en découdre cher beau-père ? A moins que mes crocs et mes griffes ne t'incitent à plus de respect, ou de courage ... » s'exclama Syla assise sur son arrière-train en faisant étinceler ses griffes de façon théâtrale dans les rayons du couchant.  
L'homme déglutit avec effort, et son arme trembla. Sephiroth et Genesis comprirent alors, que la jeunesse de leur amie avait du être plus mouvementé qu'elle ne l'avait laissé suggérer. Elle se leva et venant vers le groupe d'hommes elle les regarda un par un, et fit dans un rictus moqueur :  
« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ... »  
Elle allait revenir vers ses amis quand un bruit attira son attention. Elle se jeta sur Sephiroth pour le plaquer au sol alors qu'une masse sombre s'abattait sur lui. Il se sentit écrasé par le corps massif de Syla, et fut soulagé de la sentir bouger, décompressant ainsi son torse. Genesis l'aida à se relever, et ils regardèrent la suite, prêts à dégainer leur lame.  
Face à face, Syla regardait leur assaillant de ses yeux fauves, et son regard s'arrondit sous la surprise. A contre-jour, dessinant une ombre sur le demi disque rougeoyant, la silhouette d'un énorme félin se découpait nettement. Les deux animaux s'observèrent en silence, l'un roux comme la roche alentours, l'autre aussi noire que l'onyx. Syla fit alors :  
« Nanaki ? C'est toi ? »  
Le lion borgne pencha la tête sur le côté, et son œil valide jeta un éclat jaune alors qu'il réfléchissait. Les plumes qui ornaient sa crinière auburn frissonnèrent sous la brise, et sa voix bestiale retentit :  
« Nous nous connaissons étrangère ?! »  
Cette appellation heurta Syla, elle ne s'attendait pas à être nommée ainsi. Elle avança d'un pas, et la position de Nanaki la fit s'arrêter. Il s'était grandi, son échine s'étaient finement hérissée, et tout en lui sentait l'attaque proche. Plus jeune qu'elle, il était légèrement plus petit, mais nul doute, en voyant son corps sculpté pour le combat, qu'il n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Elle fronça les sourcils, et elle lança :  
« Il est inutile d'en venir à l'affrontement, nous sommes pareils toi et moi, nous abhorrons la violence inutile.  
\- Il fut un temps en effet j'étais ainsi ... mais ce temps est révolu. Si tu m'es semblable, alors prouve-le ! »  
Le grand félin roux sauta en avant, passant à l'attaque, et Syla la reçu de plein fouet, ne s'attendant pas à une offensive aussi violente. Ses griffes lacérèrent sa chair alors que de ses crocs il cherchait à lui attraper la nuque. D'abord déboussolée, elle se tourna sur le dos pour ne donner aucune prise, et à la manière des félins, se servit de ses pattes arrières pour le repousser brusquement. Il fut propulser en arrière, s'écrasant lourdement sur le dos, et secouant la tête il se redressa avec agilité. Les deux fauves s'étudièrent à nouveau en silence, et Nanaki remit ça. Les deux corps revinrent au contact avec ardeur. Une tornade de rugissements et de grognements d'une rare intensité éclata. Les griffes labourèrent le sol avec vigueur, soulevant un nuage de poussière opaque. Les gueules s'entrechoquaient, claquaient, et des deux côtés ils purent entendre des plaintes tandis que l'adversaire portait un coup incisif. Genesis s'avança et hurla :  
« Syla ! »  
Sephiroth l'attrapa par le bras et le retint. Le rouquin le fusilla du regard et lâcha :  
« Il va la tuer Seph !  
« Mais non ! Fais-lui confiance, elle se débrouille très bien ... »  
Genesis ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait rester aussi stoïque alors que le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était d'une rare intensité. Les muscles des deux félins se choquaient, s'enlaçaient, se mutilaient. Et Syla, malgré la difficulté, la douleur, l'épuisement de cet affrontement hors normes, se sentit plus en vie, plus présente que jamais. Enfin elle existait. Ils se séparèrent, se tournèrent autours, se toisèrent. A l'aube d'un autre round, une voix chaude et puissante tonitrua derrière la ligne d'hommes et de femmes qui s'étaient amassés pour voir le spectacle.  
«Ça suffit vous deux ! »  
La ligne informe et sombre se divisa en deux, laissant le passage libre à l'homme qui venait d'intervenir. Syla et Sephiroth le reconnurent de suite, Bugenhagen. Le vieil homme s'avança lentement. Ses sourcils blancs et épais, derrière ses lunettes de soleil rondes, se rejoignirent dans une grimace de réprobation. Son crâne chauve et sa longue barbe lui donnait un air sage et sans âge. Sa tunique bleu couvrant ce qui ressemblait à une robe de moine verte, faisait ressortir le côté apaisant de ce personnage haut en couleur. Il rejoignit les deux félins qui se tenaient à présent presque côtes à côtes, et regardant Nanaki il énonça :  
« Ce n'est pas une manière d'accueillir les étrangers ainsi mon fils. Je sais que tu mets un point d'honneur à protéger notre vallée, notre village, et même notre région. Mais ton heure de gloire n'est pas encore venue. Patience.  
\- Oui grand-père ... dit alors Nanaki en aplatissant ses oreilles sur son crâne et baissant la tête comme un enfant que l'on aurait grondé.  
\- Quant à toi, magnifique Chimère, il n'est pas utile de montrer ta force et ta rancoeur en ces lieux. Tu as encore une longue route devant toi, ne cherche à l'écourter inutilement.  
\- Je n'ai aucune rancoeur Maître, je ne voulais pas ce conflit.  
\- Ô que si tu le voulais, toute ton âme l'appelait. Il est bien que tu sois revenue ici, il est temps que tu saches certaines choses... ».  
Il fit une pause, et observant par la suite les deux membres du SOLDAT, il eut une étrange grimace perplexe, et dit à l'attention de Sephiroth :  
« Vous ici ? Surprenant ... votre dernière visite a causé mort et désolation. Est-ce que ce sera la même chose aujourd'hui ?  
\- Non ... je viens en paix ... je viens pour elle .. fit Sephiroth en plaçant une main tendre sur le félin près de lui.  
\- Vraiment ? Alors c'est que vous aussi vous avez fait du chemin depuis notre dernière rencontre. Soit ... alors en ce cas, soyez nos invités ...  
\- Mais ! Maître ?! objecta Kyle en pointant son arme vers eux de façon presque frénétique. Ils sont de la ShinRa, et cette ... cette chose n'a pas sa place ici ! »  
Syla grogna avec force, une flamme meurtrière dans le regard alors qu'il la désignait sans vergogne.  
« Elle a autant sa place que toi en ces lieux. Ce soir, et pour plus longtemps si elle le souhaite. Si sa présence t'est insupportable, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec nous, tu le sais. »  
L'homme ravala son air supérieur, et jurant entre ses dents il se retourna et quitta les lieux d'un pas rageur. Syla leva les yeux vers Bugenhagen et fit avec humour :  
« Il m'a toujours beaucoup aimé ...

\- Je sais ma fille ... et ce fût bien réciproque si je me souviens bien. Ils purent apercevoir un clin d'oeil sous ses lunettes noires, puis il continua plus sérieusement, il a peur, il a toujours eu peur. C'est ce qui a assombri son âme ... »  
Un bref silence s'ensuivit, et le vieil homme levant les bras et tapant dans ses mains exprima d'une voix enjouée :  
« Aller ! Que les tambours et les chants de fête résonnent ! C'est une nuit particulière qui s'annonce ! »  
D'abord réticente, la foule se détendit sous ces mots, et bientôt un joyeux brouhahas s'éleva alors que tous s'attelèrent à préparer les festivités. Bugenhagen fit un signe de la tête à Nanaki, et le lion roux s'approcha de Syla,. Baissant la tête dignement il énonça :  
« Tu t'es bien battue ... ma sœur. Je suis désolé de t'avoir attaqué ainsi ... »  
Puis sa silhouette souple disparut dans la nuit naissante. Syla le vit prendre de la hauteur sur les roches environnantes, et de son promontoire il scruta tout ce qui était aux alentours. Elle jugea que le jeune lion insouciant qu'elle avait connu des années en arrière, avait bien cédé la place à un redoutable guerrier. Tout comme elle, il avait grandi, et elle ne sut pourquoi, cela lui donna un pincement au cœur. Le vieux sage leur fit signe de l'accompagner, et c'est avec un profond respect qu'ils le suivirent jusqu'à l'observatoire du village. Là où siégeait le plus gros télescope du monde.

.

* * *

. **  
**

Le site de Canyon Cosmo avait été aménagé par la ShinRa il y avait bien longtemps. La région assez pauvre en précipitation, et culminant bien au-dessus des plaines, donnait un endroit stratégique parfait pour l'observation du ciel. La compagnie avait dépensé des sommes astronomiques, c'était cas de le dire, puis le projet était tombé peu à peu dans l'oubli, la génétique ayant pris la majeure partie des subventions de la société. A présent, l'immense télescope trônait dans les montagnes rouges comme un vieux souverain oublié de tous. Ils pénétrèrent dans le planétarium dernier cri, qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur les canyons alentours. La vue était juste splendide, à couper le souffle. Genesis regarda ce décor presque lunaire, et ses yeux trahissaient son émotion. Syla eut un léger sourire sur ses lèvres félines, heureuse tout de même que sa région d'origine lui plaise à ce point. Le vieux sage alla s'asseoir près du télescope, et faisant un signe à Syla, elle s'avança vers lui. Il la caressa de tout son long, et ensuite l'observa sous toutes les coutures, apparemment fasciné par ce qu'elle était. Genesis et Sephiroth eurent du mal à se contenir, tant la vision de cet homme touchant leur amie, leur était insupportable. Genesis émit d'ailleurs un raclement de gorge discret mais néanmoins audible, pour marquer son mécontentement. Le vieux Bugenhagen les regarda par dessus ses lunettes, et avec un sourire espiègle il lança :  
« Vous tenez à elle à ce point ? C'est plus que surprenant, mais dans l'histoire de sa vie, tout l'est plus ou moins de toutes façons ... »  
Il arrêta son inspection, puis se redressant il leur présenta des sièges qui se trouvaient en périphérie du dôme, joignant ses mains dans un espèce d'accent circonflexe il énonça :  
« J'imagine que votre venue ici n'est pas anodine. Vous vous posez des questions dont vous ne trouvez pas les réponses je me trompe ? Et comme vous n'avez plus aucune confiance en la science, vous venez voir mon peuple pour accéder à notre savoir. Cherchant dans nos croyances les réponses ...  
-C'est un peu cela en effet ... avoua Sephiroth d'un ton très posé ».  
Il s'était assis, les jambes et les bras croisés, dans une attitude un peu trop fermée au goût de Syla. Genesis au contraire avait l'air plus détendu. En même temps, Sephiroth n'avait connu toute sa vie que le froid des villes, le bruit et la pollution, il devait se sentir étrange dans cet environnement désertique. Ses yeux verts de félin se posèrent sur Bugenhagen, et il demanda :  
« Pourquoi ne revient-elle pas à sa forme humaine ? Est-ce que cet état sera définitif ? »  
Les yeux de Bugenhagen s'écarquillèrent, et réellement perplexe il répondit :  
« Mais elle peut revenir à sa forme initiale ! Elle n'y arrive plus ?  
\- Pas que nous sachions en tous cas ... dit Genesis sous-entendant que les escapades en solitaire qu'elle avait fait, ne leur permettaient pas de tout savoir.  
\- Ho ... fit le vieil homme en plaçant sa bouche dans un cercle parfait,prouvant son étonnement ».  
Il fit mine de réajuster ses lunettes, et Syla en profita pour venir s'asseoir au centre de la pièce, levant sa tête massive pour tout détailler, s'émerveillant de voir que malgré les années, rien n'avait bougé. Le vieux sage la fixait étrangement, puis avec un geste ouvert des mains il commença :  
« Il faudrait que vous connaissiez toute son histoire avant d'en arriver là ... Je pense que cela vous aidera, et à toi aussi Syla ... »  
Il fit une pause, et inspirant presque lourdement comme si un secret lui pesait, il narra :  
« Il y a de cela, légèrement plus de vingt ans à présent, une femme est venue demander asile chez nous. Une belle femme brune aux yeux verts comme des émeraudes. Elle s'appelait Hope. Elle était dans un triste état, maigre, affaiblie et surtout enceinte. Je suis homme de science, la médecine me connaît autant que le reste, et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer que les fœtus n'étaient pas communs. Craignant pour sa vie, elle a mis de longues semaines avant de tout m'avouer. Les expériences, sa fuite du complexe scientifique, l'aide d'Hollander, la culpabilité de Gast et la rage d'Hojo. Sans oublier les choses affreuses dont elle avait été témoin, lors des accouchements et grossesses de ses compagnes d'infortune. Les jumeaux qu'elle portait en son sein se développaient convenablement ...  
\- Jumeaux ?! Coupa Syla l'estomac serré.

\- Oui ma fille, mais ton frère n'a jamais vu le jour ... tu ... tu l'as dévoré au sixième mois de la grossesse. Apparemment votre instinct de survie et votre bestialité étaient tels, que déjà avant même votre naissance, les expériences d'Hojo et de Gast, s'entretuaient. Ta mère a eu de la chance, car tu aurais pu la supprimer également … mais cela n'eut pas lieu. »  
Les pupilles de chat de Syla ressemblaient à deux têtes d'épingle tant l'effroi de cette nouvelle la saisit.  
« J'ai tué mon frère ... mon jumeau ... » murmura-t-elle horrifiée.  
Certaines de ses sensations revinrent au galop, les témoignages esseulés de son journal intime. Puis rivant ses yeux sur Genesis, elle comprit. Elle sut en cet instant que c'était ces sentiments qui l'avaient si naturellement poussée vers lui. Bien évidemment tout ceci s'était transformé au fil du temps, leur amour étrange s'était mué en quelque chose de plus fort. Bugenhagen eut un chaleureux sourire, et il continua :  
« Oui, mais tu n'étais pas consciente de tout cela Syla ... c'est dans ta nature, c'est ce que tu es. Sans cela, se serait ton frère ici à présent, et non toi. Gaïa a fait son choix. Ne t'en veux pas d'avoir été assez forte pour survivre. »  
Cependant ces mots n'allaient certes pas la réconforter, déjà dans sa tête se bousculaient tout un tas d'idées saugrenues et sombres, qui la minèrent lentement.  
« Hope a eu du mal à accepter la situation. Elle a voulu se débarrassé de Syla avant le terme, je l'en ai empêché ... ce qui a implanté en elle, ce que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné, une colère, une rage, une rancune irrépressibles. Quand tu es venue au monde, elle ne t'a pas prise dans ses bras, ni même regardé. Je fus le premier à accueillir ton sourire et ton regard sombre. Tu tendais les bras vers moi comme pour chercher la chaleur que l'on te refusait ... et je t'ai prise sous mon aile ... »  
Des perles lacrymales roulèrent sur le pelage noir de Syla, et vinrent s'écraser sur le sol en silence. Genesis et Sephiroth avaient les mains crispées sous cette annonce, et leur empathie à son égard explosa. Bugenhagen fit une pause, essayant de faire passer les informations du mieux qu'il le pouvait, sans trop la heurter, même si c'était impossible.  
« Tu as grandi, bien même. Tu es devenue forte et vigoureuse. Mais les gens avaient peur de toi, ton beau-père le premier. Nous savons presque tous tes origines ici, et malgré leurs craintes, jamais personne ne t'a trahi. De plus, tes aptitudes avec les animaux étaient indéniables et fortement appréciées, tu le sais. Je pensais que les choses allaient se dérouler ainsi pour toujours, mais Gaïa avait d'autres projets pour toi. Un matin, alors que tu n'avais que cinq ans, ta mère a découvert dans ta chambre un lionceau au pelage noir et aux yeux de braises ... tout comme tu l'es actuellement. Elle t'a amené à moi, désespérée, me suppliant de trouver une solution. Tu es venue de toi-même, quand je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, tu es redevenu une adorable petite fille presque sans défense. Je dis presque car tes aptitudes étaient déjà présentes. Les villageois, grâce à ton beau-père, furent au courant de l'incident, et ils réclamèrent ta tête. Ils trouvaient que tu représentais une chose abominable, sans raison d'être, et sans droit de vie. Or, ici, on ne raisonne pas ainsi. J'ai alors convoqué le conseil des anciens, et nous t'avons présenté à la seule chose capable de juger le bien fondé de ton existence ... Gaïa elle-même ... »  
Les trois amis écoutaient le récit avec attention, à la fois fascinés et terriblement graves. Le vieux sage se leva et alla vers Syla, il croisa les mains dans son dos et fit avec un merveilleux sourire :  
« Tu dois avoir ce souvenir enfoui en toi, quelque par ... mais l'expérience fut traumatisante pour une enfant de ton âge. Il se peut que tu l'aies refoulé au plus profond de ton subconscient ...  
\- Un feu vert ... ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ténue.  
\- Oui ... je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé. Lors de certaines de nos incantations, nous arrivons à connecter Gaïa, ou comme vous l'appelez les citadins, la Rivière de la Vie. Vous savez ce qu'elle est n'est-ce pas ? »  
Ils hochèrent la tête en silence, attendant la suite.  
« Quand l'essence de Gaïa est remontée jusqu'à nous, lors d'un rituel sacré, je lui ai présenté Syla. Entaillant sa paume j'ai jeté son sang dans les flammes, et tout ce qui suivit restera à jamais marqué dans la mémoire des villageois. Le sang a crépité en une nuée d'étincelles vertes, Seto, le père de Nanaki est alors apparu, comme appelé par une voix inaudible pour nous. Il s'est mis entre le feu et elle, l'a reniflé, et alors qu'il la touchait du bout de son nez, elle s'est métamorphosée à nouveau, sous les murmures épouvantés des gens présents. Une voix doucereuse s'est élevée des flammes, et s'est mis à chanter une ode de « bienvenue » à l'enfant. Louant presque sa venue au monde. Après tout, que pouvait-il y avoir de plus beau que la combinaison parfaite de deux espèces différentes ? Cumulant ainsi la vie, le force et la connaissance de chacune. Hope est alors devenue hystérique, comme si pour la première fois de son existence elle avait vu qu'elle pouvait perdre sa fille. Tu t'es retournée vers elle, et pendant de longues minutes, tu ne savais plus qui suivre, Seto ou ta mère. Tes pattes de velours sont retournées vers Hope, qui, pour la première fois, te serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Tu es redevenue humaine. Le feu vert t'avait donné sa bénédiction. Seto vint te souffler des mots à l'oreille, que tu as accueilli dans un sourire enjôleur, et il s'en retourna dans les montagnes, en disant haut et fort que celui qui attenterait à ta vie aurait affaires avec lui. Puis j'ai vu sur le sol, là où le feu et ton sang s'étaient liés, la Materia Primale que tu portes autours de ton cou. Gaïa elle-même te l'a offerte mon enfant. Elle est née de la concentration de ton énergie vitale, et de celle de la Terre ... Tes transformations se succédèrent, et tu devins de plus en plus bestiale, de plus en plus imprévisible et dangereuse. Il a fallu que je te garde à mes côtés pour t'enseigner les valeurs que je défendais, et peu à peu, le félin qui dormait en toi a lentement disparu. Je pensais qu'en vieillissant, jamais plus tu n'aurais ces désagréments. Parfois, certaines choses se tassent ou disparaissent avec le temps ... pas cela apparemment ...  
\- La ShinRa est responsable de sa totale métamorphose vieil homme. Certaines caractéristiques lui étaient restées, mais sa transformation provient d'expériences inhumaines qu'ils lui ont fait subir il y a peu. Son intoxication à la Mako a été sévère, nous pensions la perdre ... dit alors Genesis, se rognant l'ongle du pouce, visiblement perturbé.  
\- Ils sont idiots ... leur soif de pouvoir leur fait faire des abominations. Tôt ou tard ils paieront leurs méfaits ... déclara Bugenhagen en haussant les épaules avec un soupir accablant.  
\- En attendant ça ne résout pas notre problème présent ... » énonça Sephiroth les mains jointes devant sa bouche alors que ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux à présent décroisés.  
Penché en avant il semblait analyser tout ce qui se présentait à lui. L'argenté plissa les yeux et demanda, en pleine réflexion :  
« Cette Materia sert à quoi au juste ?  
\- En réalité je ne sais pas exactement. Hope l'a gardé avec elle dès le début. Mais je la soupçonne de créer un pont entre les mondes de l'éther et le notre. Syla a, depuis son plus jeune âge, un rapport étroit avec Gaïa, ne me demandait pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Bien que je suppose que son statut d'hybride lui donne accès à des capacités qui m'échappent, nous ne savons pas tout de l'espèce de Seto et Nanaki. J'ai des théories, mais cette race mourante ne m'a pas donné de descendants suffisant pour les étudier à l'état sauvage. Nanaki a été élevé ici. Seto était plus à même de répondre à mes questions, mais il a disparu avant que je puisse les lui poser. Comme je ne considérais pas Syla comme un cobaye, je l'ai laissé vivre sans l'étudier réellement. Je notais juste son évolution. Elle est ce qu'elle est, point. Ça m'est suffisant ...  
\- Et je vous remercie d'avoir été aussi humain avec moi maître ... dit Syla humblement ».  
Il vint à sa hauteur, et la flattant légèrement sur le crâne il se pencha vers elle et demanda :  
« Tu veux aller dire à Nanaki de nous rejoindre pour ce soir ? J'ai peur qu'il ne reste perché là-haut toute la nuit ...  
\- Maintenant ? Autant dire de suite que vous ne voulez pas parler devant moi ! Fit-elle farouchement en aplatissant ses oreilles dans une moue des plus explicative.  
\- C'est un peu cela aussi en effet, mais je t'en prie, fais cela pour un vieil homme, je n'ai plus la vigueur de mes vingt ans, et crapahuter là-haut n'est plus de mon âge. »  
Elle le fixa un instant. Comment refuser un service à un sourire aussi charmant ? Elle secoua la tête et pestant un peu, puis elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Sa queue fouettant les airs comme un serpent mécontent. Il la regarda partir en souriant, mais quand elle eut disparue dans les couloirs, son sourire s'estompa.

.

Le vieil homme regarda les deux amis, l'un après l'autre, et demanda tout-à-trac :  
« Alors ? Lequel de vous deux tient tant que ça à la voir revenir ?  
\- Moi ! » Lancèrent-ils tous les deux de concert en se levant en même temps.  
Ils se regardèrent apparemment aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, mais leur stupeur n'égalait pas celle de Bugenhagen dont les sourcils arqués, exprimaient la plus profonde stupéfaction. Il fit quelques pas dans un cercle parfait, et marmonnant presque dans sa barbe, il analysa :  
« Il est saisissant qu'avec autant de sollicitation elle ne soit pas revenue ...  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda Genesis qui aiguisa son regard, ne donnant plus que deux fentes bleues lumineuses de Mako.  
\- Il est difficile de dire ce qui est normal chez elle. Elle est trop unique, en cela je veux dire, aucun autre être vivant sur terre n'est comme elle. Elle est réellement unique. Comment savoir alors si les choses se déroulent comme il le faudrait ? »  
Les lunettes rondes les toisèrent un instant, puis reprenant sa marche stérile, il continua :  
« J'ai fait avec ce que je savais, sur les humains, mais aussi sur les indigènes qui peuplaient les canyons et leur région. Il faut que vous sachiez Messieurs, que Nanaki est officiellement le dernier représentant de son espèce ... croyez en son total ébahissement quand il l'a vu aujourd'hui. Mais je m'égare ... ce que je voulais dire précédemment, c'est que, même si je ne sais pas tout d'elle, il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que ses transformations ont un rapport avec ses sentiments.  
\- La dernière était différente, elle a été provoqué par des manipulations que moi-même je considère comme épouvantables ... fit Sephiroth sincère. Je n'aurais voulu être à sa place ... le fait qu'elle y survive a été déjà un miracle.  
\- Sa constitution le lui permet. Croyez-moi, je l'ai vu faire les quatre cents coups étant petite, la majorité des enfants auraient péris dans les situations qu'elle se créait. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous l'aimiez tant que cela, elle aurait senti votre appel, et sa transformation aurait été immédiate. »  
Cette révélation jeta un froid polaire, les deux amis se regardèrent un instant, cherchant des réponses chez l'autre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement envie de faire le point. Le vieux sage eut un sourire triste et avoua :  
« J'ai peur pour elle. Elle a été si souvent rejeté dans sa vie. Chaque cassure alimente des processus qui me dépassent. Il se peut qu'elle finisse sa vie sous cette forme, et en même temps, je me dis que ce ne serait pas plus mal ! »  
Les deux hommes rivèrent leurs yeux sur lui, horrifiés par ses propos. Bugenhagen déclara :  
« Réfléchissez bien. Ici elle est en sécurité, elle pourra mener une vie à peu près normale. Elle pourra même redonner l'espoir au peuple de Seto de donner une descendance ... Vous ? Qu'avez-vous à lui offrir ?  
\- Tout ! Tout vous entendez ! S'écria Genesis les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas la voir ainsi, je veux qu'elle revienne, qu'elle ...  
\- Mais elle n'est jamais partie SOLDAT. Je crois que ce qui vous aveugle c'est cela. Vous pensez que son enveloppe charnelle l'a prise en otage, qu'elle est un élément indépendant de sa personne, or c'est tout l'inverse ... comprenez-vous ? »  
Genesis déglutit avec effort ne voulant pas entendre, ne voulant pas digérer cela. Sephiroth le regardait, impuissant, lisant dans chaque parcelle de son anatomie toute la rage et la douleur qu'il contenait. Et lui ? Etait-il en cet instant bien mieux ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais sa maîtrise laissait apparaître ce qu'il voulait, et bien que ce vieil homme lui donnait confiance, il ne lui donnerait pas le loisir de lire en lui. Le rouquin respira un grand coup et vociféra presque :  
« Non je ne comprends pas ! Et je refuse catégoriquement de la voir servir de reproductrice pour une espèce en perdition ! Elle vaut mieux que cela, elle vaut mieux que nous tous ici ! »  
Le bel écarlate fit volte-face et quitta les lieux, profondément chamboulé. Bugenhagen ne riva les yeux sur Sephiroth qu'une fois que Genesis eut disparu, et il demanda :  
« Et vous dites-moi ... que représente-t-elle exactement à vos yeux ? »  
Le regard de chat de Sephiroth s'aiguisa, et relevant le menton presque par défi il répondit juste d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus neutre possible :  
« Une amie ... la seule du sexe opposé que je considère presque comme mon égale ... voire comme ...  
\- Donneriez-vous votre vie pour elle ? Avez vous une telle affection à son égard ? Incisa Bugenhagen d'une voix presque sifflante et soutenue.  
\- Oui ... je pense que oui ... avoua simplement Sephiroth, le plus sincèrement possible ».  
Puis ne voulant plus être obligé de se soumettre à un quelconque interrogatoire, il tourna les talons et partit lui aussi. Il passa les couloirs dédaléens de ce village troglodyte des plus atypique. Il comprenait la nostalgie de Syla quand elle était dans la tour ShinRa, elle avait raison, ici tout était chaleureux. Il passa devant des villageois qui le regardaient de travers, il n'en fit pas plus cas. Il savait sa réputation ici, et depuis le temps les messes basses ne lui faisaient plus ni chaud ni froid. Il sortit sur la place principale où le grand feu crépitait ardemment, et vit Genesis bien plus loin, aux abords du plateau où le village avait pris racine. Il le rejoignit en marchant lentement, la tête aussi bourrée de questions que son ami et amant. Côtes à côtes, ils avaient le regard porté sur l'horizon où le pourpre, le violet, et l'orange s'offraient le ciel. Les étoiles, bien plus visibles et lumineuses qu'à Midgar semblaient allumer la voûte. La lune rousse commençait à s'élever à l'Est, les pics rocheux dessinant des ombres chinoises sur sa face lisse. L'argenté vit que Genesis avait pleuré, il savait pourquoi. Son aile bougea imperceptiblement et Sephiroth fit :  
« Tu veux partir ? »  
Genesis planta son regard aigue-marine dans celui de son ami et avoua :  
« Oui ... et non ... je suis simplement déçu ... et plus malheureux que je ne l'ai jamais été Seph. Les seules personnes qui me restent encore en vie, et qui comptent, se sont toi et Syla. Angeal me manque ... Nous nous connaissions depuis notre enfance, jamais je ne retrouverai un ami tel que lui, et je ne sais pas si je supporterai de perdre encore un être qui m'est cher ...  
\- Tu as les mêmes angoisses que Syla ... pourtant ..  
-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais être là-bas ne signifie pas être ici, partager les mêmes choses, toucher, sentir ... aimer ... » sa voix se tut dans un murmure douloureux.  
Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Sephiroth aimait quand Genesis se laissait aller avec lui, quand il laissait libre cours à ses émotions et ses faiblesses. Cela nourrissait son esprit de supériorité, c'était indéniable, mais, il le trouvait si touchant, si charmant, si désirable quand il était ainsi, qu'il aurait pu tout lui donner. Il savait que les villageois les observaient, aussi ne le prit-il pas dans ses bras pour le réconforter, même si il en avait atrocement envie. Le rouquin eut un pale sourire et ajouta :  
 _« Dans le firmament des possibles, trois âmes viendront à toi, le père, le frère et l'amant. De chaque baiser la bénédiction d'un devenir sera. Les ailes de lumière et d'ombre caresseront le monde, et d'un coeur naîtra le chaos ou l'amour. Tout bouge, est en mouvement, et chacun d'eux peut devenir l'autre. Quand l'animal mêlera sa voix à la lune rouge, alors tout sera écrit ... Ecoute sa voix enfant de la planète ... Quand les griffes et les crocs étincelleront sous la chevelure rousse sélénienne, écoute sa voix ... »_ tu te souviens de cela Seph ?  
\- Pas vraiment, enfin, pas totalement ... avoua Sephiroth en levant les yeux au ciel machinalement pour voir la lune, qui était presque écarlate cette nuit.  
\- C'est ce qu'elle avait écrit ... cette espèce de prophétie étrange ... je crois que nous sommes à l'aube de sa finalité. La lune est rouge, et l'animal ... et bien, à présent nous savons de quoi il s'agit. » déclara Genesis avec un sourire amusé par son propre cynisme. Il secoua la tête et reprit, je vais aller boire quelque chose, cela me fera du bien ... et puis qui sait ... je trouverai une villageoise, ou plusieurs, en manque d'affection ... ».  
Sephiroth entendit la tension dans sa voix, et sut à quel point de dire cela lui coûtait, pourtant, c'était peut-être la seule chose saine à faire en cette nuit. Il savait que Genesis mettrait du temps à comprendre certaines choses, et surtout, à accepter ses torts. Il était ainsi. Sephiroth, bien qu'il soit plus distant et froid, n'avait pourtant pas ce trait de caractère, c'est ce qu'il lui avait appris à avancer. D'ailleurs, il pourrait remercier Angeal pour cet apprentissage, son ami avait été un bon mentor en ce qui concernait ce genre d'humilité. Il eut un sourire tiré, et murmura en regardant la lune :  
« Oui mon ami ... je te remercierai comme il se doit une fois de l'autre côté ... »  
Sa part sombre avala son regard de chat brillant de Mako, et se détournant de la magnificence du paysage, il chercha Syla du regard. Après avoir balayé les étages inférieurs et intermédiaires du village, il aperçut Nanaki sur les hauteurs, puis une ombre dans la nuit dont les yeux s'illuminaient de flammes jaunes et bleues. Syla était à ses côtés. Cette vision lui serra le cœur, et ce n'est peut-être qu'en cet instant qu'il comprit que pour lui aussi, cette idée était insupportable. Il ne pourrait pas la voir partir ainsi, pas comme ça ... pas avant de ... Il soupira lourdement, et fixant le sol il prit une décision.

.

* * *

.

Le silence qui habillait la nuit apaisait Syla. Elle avait toujours aimé le canyon, mais la nuit, tout était encore plus beau. Quand la lune donnait cette couverture argentée à tout ce qu'elle caressait du regard. Comme une chevelure diaphane et merveilleuse, qui lui rappela en cet instant, celle de Sephiroth. Son cœur se serra, et Nanaki qui était silencieux à ses côtés demanda soudain, le regard porté en contre-bas :  
« Ce sont tes amis? »  
Elle baissa ses yeux de félin sur le plateau, et vit ses deux amours sur le rebord du précipice. Elle fronça ses sourcils de gros chat et répondit :  
« Oui ... et plus encore ... mais je crois qu'à présent tout est compromis ...  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? C'est ton apparence qui te gène ?  
\- Oui ... admit-elle sincère et presque abruptement ».  
Elle vit qu'elle venait de le vexer sans le vouloir, elle ajouta alors de suite :  
« Elle est parfaite Nanaki ... mais je ne suis pas née ainsi, je suis humaine avant tout, tu comprends ?  
\- Oui. »  
Le lion du canyon eut un étrange soupir et déclara :  
« Tu serais heureuse ici tu sais. Après tout, même si ta part humaine est toujours là, tes origines viennent aussi d'ici ... tu m'aiderais à protéger la région ...  
\- Je sais que tu te sens seul Nanaki. Je comprends que le fait de me voir ainsi alimente chez toi certains espoirs, mais il ne faut pas ... je ne resterai pas ... »  
Le regard fauve du lion roux se fit si triste qu'elle en fut émue. Néanmoins il concevait son point de vue. Il se leva, et s'étirant un peu il bailla grandement, dévoilant sa dentition impressionnante. Il secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller, faisant ondoyer sa crinière, et la fixant il formula :  
« Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici Syla. Même si tu pars, je te considérerai toujours comme une des nôtres. »  
Elle fut touchée une fois de plus par sa gentillesse. Il lui fit une sourire de félin et l'informa :  
« Les musiques commencent, viens, c'est l'heure de rejoindre tout le monde ! »  
Il sauta sur la paroi abrupte, jouant avec le devers comme un jeune chat, puis une fois en bas elle l'entendit rugir :  
« Aller viens ! »  
Elle eut un petit rire qui ressemblait bien plus à un étrange ronronnement, et elle le suivit. Une fois les maisons passées, les couloirs de terre rouge, et autres dédales humains, ils arrivèrent près des immenses flammes qui semblaient vouloir atteindre l'univers. Côtes à côtes, même si Syla était plus imposante que le lion fauve pour le moment, ils formaient un couple impressionnant. Genesis ne put réprimer le dégoût que cette vision lui donna, il finit le verre qu'il avait dans la main d'une traite, et en demanda un autre. Bugenhagen, en parfait maître de cérémonie, s'avança dans la foule massée en cercle autours du feu, et déclama :  
« Ce soir fêtons le retour d'une fille de la région sur sa terre natale ! Ces gens venus de loin seront nos invités pour cette nuit, mais également pour tout le temps qu'il leur faudra ! Fêtons les bienfaits de Gaïa et les naissances surprenantes qu'elle offre ! Buvons et mangeons, chantons et dansons, afin de louer sa toute puissance ! »  
Il y eut une acclamation joyeuse qui rugit d'une seule voix, et tous commencèrent les festivités. Les danses et les musiques rituelles se firent après que tout le monde eut manger un peu, et les deux Première Classe pensèrent être tombés dans un autre monde. Ils furent fascinés par les danses ethniques, les sons et les chansons. Ils n'osèrent se mêler à la foule, puis Genesis fut tiré malgré lui dans le cercle de danseurs par deux jolies jeune-femmes. Son état de légère ébriété l'aida à accepter d'assez bonne grâce, et Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il s'aperçut que lui aussi attisait la convoitise de la gente féminine, ce qui était normal et monnaie courante, cependant, son air glacial et fermé rebutait la plupart des femmes d'ici apparemment. Ce qui l'arrangeait indéniablement. Alors que Genesis essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre les mouvements et les pas de danse qu'elles essayaient de lui apprendre, Sephiroth vit Nanaki auprès de Bugenhagen, seul. Il chercha Syla du regard, une légère appréhension lui tordant les entrailles. Il eut peur qu'elle ne soit partie ... définitivement. Machinalement il leva les yeux vers le promontoire où il l'avait vu plus tôt, et avec son acuité du SOLDAT il vit la masse sombre, couchée sur le sol rouge, qui scrutait le ciel. Totalement indifférente à ce qui se passait en contre-bas. Il disparut dans les ombres et la rejoignit.

.

Il la trouva toujours allongée. Elle avait posé sa tête sur ses pattes avants, gracieusement croisées, et il perçut les fins mouvements de ses pavillons auriculaires, elle l'avait entendu monter, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Pas un regard, pas un son, pas une attention, juste sa queue agile qui balayait l'espace comme le ferait celle d'un chat agacé par quelque chose. Mais Sephiroth n'était pas homme à capituler pour si peu. L'espace plane devait faire dans les cinq mètres de long pour trois de large. Cela formait comme une tablette posée presque en équilibre sur un piton rocheux, assez spacieuse et relativement confortable vu le lieu. Il s'approcha doucement, ses bottes faisant un bruit clair sur la pierre brute, et venant s'asseoir à ses côtés, il mira la scène qui se déroulait en bas. Il eut un petit rictus et s'exclama :  
« En effet, la vue est vraiment plus belle ici ... c'est un bon poste d'observation ... »  
Il eut un long et profond soupir en réponse, puis les yeux clos elle dit d'une voix lasse:

« Et d'un silence et d'une tranquillité absolus ... »  
Il la fixa de travers, elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il aurait aimé les voir, ses orbes mêlant l'or et le turquoise, ses pupilles aussi félines que les siennes. Il savait, en son fort intérieur, que son regard l'interpellait à cause de leur similitude. Comment expliquer la joie, l'intimité, de se retrouver dans le regard d'un autre ? Lui qui avait toujours été seul. Sa rencontre avec Angeal et Genesis avait changé sa vie. De longues secondes s'allongèrent dans un silence étrange, entre chaleur et distance.  
Syla le laissait parler, le laissait l'approcher, c'est comme si cette nuit n'avait plus d'importance pour elle. Elle n'avait que trop appris aujourd'hui, que trop encaissé. Elle s'était retirée pour essayer de faire le point. Le point sur quoi ? Sa vie qui ne lui appartenait plus ? Sa métamorphose qui semblait définitive ? Son retour aux sources ? Sa relation avec Genesis ? Sephiroth ? Toutes deux sur le déclin à cause d'une malédiction génétique ? Que dire de toutes façons ... tout ce qui importait peut-être, était cette douleur lancinante, qui lui griffait l'âme et le cœur dans un effroyable mutisme. Tôt ou tard elle s'y ferait, tôt ou tard elle accepterait l'inacceptable, quand son esprit aurait cessé toutes luttes, toutes envies. Pour le moment elle n'en était pas encore là, et elle avait souhaité être seule pour atteindre cet état. C'était sans compter la tête de mule Sephiroth. D'ailleurs ? Que venait-il faire ici ? Elle abaissa ses oreilles de façon explicite et jeta dans un grognement sourd:  
« Tu ne devrais pas être en bas à flirter avec les jolies villageoises comme Genesis ? »  
Ça aussi ça la minait. Le fait que ce dandy écarlate l'ignore et la sollicite en même temps, son absence de prise à partie. Son absence tout court en fait. Il voulait juste qu'elle fasse attention à lui, car elle le soupçonnait de jalouser l'esprit méthodique de Sephiroth qui lui permettait de rester proche d'elle malgré tout. Et très honnêtement, elle s'en fichait pas mal de leur « guéguerre » absurde vue les circonstances. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être le tapis qui ornait leur magnifique chalet, que ça aurait pu être pareil. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth ait le geste le plus imprévisible qui soit.  
Elle le sentit s'allonger à ses côtés, dans la poussière et sur la roche glaciale en cette heure tardive, puis se coller contre elle, la serrant fortement contre lui. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds tandis qu'elle sentait son visage s'enfouir dans son pelage et sa crinière d'onyx. Elle entendit un sanglot étouffé, ressemblant à un léger étranglement, tout contre elle. Elle essaya de se dégager pour le regarder, et accessoirement, se libérer de son étreinte soudaine. Mais il s'agrippa avec force, comme si il la retenait prisonnière dans l'étau de ses bras puissants. Il murmura :  
« Non ... non Syla ... tu ne partiras pas ... »  
Elle resta sans voix, réellement bouleversée. Lui ? Le grand SOLDAT, le général, le héros de guerre, qui la tenait à présent comme si elle était la chose ou la personne la plus importante au monde ? Elle se figea, ne sachant plus du tout comment réagir. Tenaillée entre l'envie de fuite et cet insupportable bonheur qu'il lui intimait de rester. Elle planta ses griffes dans la roche, prête à s'extirper de cette situation qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Sephiroth la sentit se tendre, se défendre, mais il ne lâcherait pas. Plus maintenant. Il avait pris une décision et il s'y tiendrait. Elle dit des larmes dans la voix :  
« Lâche-moi Seph !  
\- Non !  
\- Lâche-moi je t'ai dit ! J'ai pas envie de te faire du mal ...  
\- Moi non plus, mais si il faut en venir là pour te faire entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, je le ferais ! »  
La proximité devenait trop étouffante, trop inconfortable, elle voulait s'échapper, courir, hurler, extirper avec fermeté ce qui se mouvait en elle. Elle avait tant attendu un geste, un mot, une attitude de lui ou de Genesis, et c'est cette nuit, là où elle allait jouer son destin, qu'il se décidait à faire quelque chose. La souffrance que ses sentiments contraires lui infligeaient, devenait intolérable. Elle essaya de se relever en prenant appuis sur ses pattes puissantes mais le SOLDAT l'attrapa à la nuque, et enroula ses bras autours d'elle à la façon d'un constricteur. Elle se sentit manquer d'air, même si il ne serrait pas vraiment. Il la plaqua sur le côté en prenant le dessus, les pattes de Syla raclant les airs en ne trouvant aucune prise. Elle braqua un regard noir sur lui et rugit :  
« Laisse-moi partir ! »  
Les yeux verts de Sephiroth captèrent les siens. Il était agenouillé à ses côtés, appuyant de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, calant son genou droit sur son épaule, puis se penchant vers elle, il colla son visage près de son oreille, et il souffla d'une voix rauque d'émotions :  
« Ne comprends-tu pas que je t'aime ?! Que jamais je ne te laisserais partir où que ce soit sans savoir où tu vas ?! Que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ta présence ? Ne le comprends-tu pas lionne stupide ?! »  
Syla était immobile, paralysée, tétanisée par cet aveu. Il la sentit devenir inerte entre ses bras, et il la lâcha, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait gagné. Ses orbes dorées fixaient le vide, comme si elle avait été terrassée par une force bien trop puissante, qui l'aurait littéralement clouée au sol. Il vit à la lune les larmes muettes qu'elle versait. Un bout d'un petit moment elle exprima, dépitée :  
« Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire ... là que je ... » mais sa voix se brisa.  
Sephiroth caressa sa tête massive, se délectant de sentir sa fourrure glisser onctueusement sous son gant. Il finit par les retirer d'ailleurs dans un geste vif, et plongea ses doigts directement dans l'épaisseur obscure qui s'offrait à lui. Elle frissonna, se maudissant, se détestant, là qu'elle n'était qu'une bête alors que l'homme qu'elle avait peut-être le plus désiré au monde, venait de lui avouer son amour. Il se recoucha auprès d'elle, et collant sa joue sur sa nuque il murmura :  
« Je sais ... mais je ne pouvais le dire avant ... avant d'en être sûr ... »  
Elle ne sentait plus l'énergie de bouger, de parler, de penser. Il n'y avait plus que ce cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, sa peau qui frémissait sous la main de Sephiroth, son âme qui semblait se disloquer d'amour, alors même qu'un tourbillon de sensations prenait son corps en otage.  
Sephiroth ne pouvait décrire à quel point il aimait la sentir contre lui ainsi, ni ce que la douceur de son pelage fournissait comme sensation, sans compter le corps musculeux purement bestial qui inspirait respect et puissance. Il se rappela que, quand il était très jeune, il avait voulu avoir un animal de compagnie dans ce genre. Un rêve de gosse qui lui revint comme un boomerang empli de nostalgie. On le lui avait refusé bien entendu, il ne devait se focaliser que sur ce qu'on lui enseignait, et rien d'autre. C'est à dire, devenir un homme redoutable aux aptitudes surhumaines. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître, si il l'avait connu un jour. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il lui avait été impossible de savoir avant ce soir ? Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un radieux sourire quand il sentit quelque chose se produire. Le corps de Syla rapetissa faiblement, s'affina, et sa fourrure diminua progressivement. Elle n'en prit pas conscience de suite. Le processus de transformation se faisait si naturellement cette fois-ci, qu'elle mettait ses douleurs sur le compte de sa fatigue morale qui avait épuisé son corps. Ce n'est que quand elle trembla réellement, qu'elle voulut se rouler en boule pour se pelotonner dans son armure naturelle, qu'elle sentit le contact rude de la roche, le froid environnant qui lui cuisait le corps. La main de Sephiroth qui était plus précise, plus délectable encore. L'argenté enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure, et la serrant tendrement contre lui il murmura :  
« Ça va aller Syla ... je vais te réchauffer ... »  
Il enleva son manteau et recouvrit le corps nu et frigorifié de la jeune-femme allongée à côté de lui. Leur peau en contact parut devenir électrique, donnant une décharge sensuelle dans l'organisme de la jeune-femme. Elle soupira avec pudeur, mais Sephiroth l'entendit. Il l'étreignit avec un peu plus de force, la sentant légèrement perdue entre ses bras. Puis elle se redressa lentement en serrant le tissu encore chaud du corps de l'homme à ses côtés, totalement désorientée. Étudiant ses doigts et ses mains comme si elle ne les avait jamais vu. Puis elle se toucha le visage, le corps, tout en observant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Malgré la pénombre, les yeux de SOLDAT de Sephiroth ne perdirent pas une miette de ses mouvements timides, à la limite de l'érotique alors que son corps nu, se dévoilait par moment à la lueur de la lune rouge. Il n'y avait plus de trace de sa métamorphose. Le lion avait totalement disparu. Elle voulut se lever, marcher sur ses deux jambes, mais alors qu'elle se redressait, ses centres de l'équilibre et de la coordination n'étaient pas encore revenus à la normale. Sephiroth sourit tendrement en voyant cela, se levant presque à regret, il la prit dans ses bras et décida de trouver quelque chose pour la vêtir. Ils redescendirent le promontoire sans être vus, et Syla, claquant des dents comme une malheureuse, l'emmena dans la maison qu'elle habitait avant. Ils pénétrèrent dans une bâtisse qui semblait abandonnée. Modeste demeure qui l'avait vu grandir. D'ici on entendait le son des tambours, des flûtes de pan, et les chants. On distinguait aussi par les petites fenêtres arrondies, et à travers les volets en bois usés, les flammes du grand feu rituel. Cela traçait des sillons de lumière jaune et orangée dans la quasi pénombre. Elle le guida jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. La porte en bois grinça alors qu'elle la poussait, confortablement installée dans les bras protecteurs du général. Sa bouche dessina un « ho » muet. Rien n'avait bougé, rien n'avait été enlevé ou déplacé. Ils entrèrent et elle referma derrière eux. Il la reposa au sol, et ses jambes semblaient vouloir la porter. Elle alla vers son lit une place en titubant un peu, et s'assit dessus en grelottant. Elle resserra le manteau autours d'elle dans un geste impuissant. Sephiroth regarda autours de lui, et se surprit à découvrir une chambre bien loin du style midinette qu'il pensait commun à toutes les ados. Il y avait juste un bureau, un long miroir sur pied, une armoire deux portes, et ... chose marquante ... une multitude de mobiles en forme d'oiseaux, sculptés dans différentes essences de bois. Il en toucha un, et l'animal se mit à battre des ailes dans un mouvement mécanique apaisant.

« Des oiseaux ? Demanda-t-il alors réellement surpris.

\- Tu connais meilleure représentation de la liberté toi ? Des ailes, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau pour cela …. non ? » répondit-elle en regardant dans le vague, étreinte par des souvenirs relevant de son enfance.

Il vint près d'elle, et la serrant dans ses bras il fit :  
« Tu as l'air gelé ..  
\- Par ce que je le suis, ça fait des semaines que mon corps est recouvert de fourrure, et ça me coupait de tout. Là je suis nue comme un ver Seph ... d'ailleurs .. tu voudrais bien ouvrir l'armoire s'il te plaît ? »  
Il hocha la tête comprenant son intention, et après des minutes de recherches dans ses anciens vêtements, que Sephiroth lui montrait patiemment, elle trouva enfin de quoi se vêtir, un jean et un t-shirt, et tant pis pour les chaussures. Il s'approcha alors du lit, les affaires en main, l'observant étrangement. Elle avait l'air d'un oiseau tombé du nid, désœuvrée au possible, mais avec cette indéniable instinct de survie qui lui plaisait tant. La Mako qui baignait ses yeux brillait de toute sa force, de tout son pouvoir, de toute sa beauté. C'est alors que ce qui le motivait quelques minutes plus tôt revint à la charge, et dès qu'elle lui tendit désespérément le bras pour qu'il lui donne ses affaires, il les laissa simplement tomber au sol à quelques centimètres de ses doigts tendus. Il avait eu trop peur de la perdre, il ne gaspillerait plus un temps précieux.  
S'apprêtant à râler en voyant ses vêtements tomber en boule sur le sol dans un tas difforme, sa voix fut étouffée par les lèvres de Sephiroth qui s'était penché sur elle. Il passa sa main droite derrière sa nuque dans un geste purement dominateur, alors que sa gauche écartait lentement les pans de son manteau en cuir, et elle en frémit timidement. C'était sans compter son manque total de confiance en elle, et l'état de choc inhérent à sa transformation. Malgré le plaisir souverain qui se dégageait de cette situation, elle se sentit manquer d'air. Elle le repoussa presque sèchement, détournant le visage sur le côté en évitant son regard. La main de Sephiroth n'avait toujours pas relâché son emprise, même si il s'était figé. Perplexe il demanda :  
« Syla ... ? »  
Elle osa poser son regard sur son visage magnifique, et bredouilla :  
« Je ... trop vite ... je ... »  
Voyant l'expression dépeinte sur le visage de l'argenté, elle rougit et avoua :  
« Comment dire avec panache que ... j'ai la trouille …. ? »  
D'abord surpris, il eut un petit rire chaud face à sa franchise, et s'asseyant à ses côtés il fit en secouant légèrement la tête :  
« Toi alors ! ... Tu es capable de terrasser un Béhémoth à main nues, ainsi qu'un monstre de laboratoire, de survivre à une explosion mortelle et aux expériences terrifiantes de la ShinRa... et tu as peur de moi ... ? Je t'impressionne tant que ça ? »  
L'éclat espiègle qu'elle lut dans son regard imprégné de Mako la fit chavirer, il était un peu amusé par la situation. Mais oui, elle avait la trouille. Comment ne pas l'avoir face à ce visage d'ange, à cette carrure qui en imposait, à cette perfection quasi divine. Face à ce magnétisme incompréhensible qui l'attirait malgré elle ... face à cette odeur qui éveillait dans son organisme tellement de choses. Ses cheveux couleur de lune cascadant sur ses habits sombres, encadrant son regard vert brillant, ses iris lumineux où en une soirée elle avait vu basculer son monde. Tout en lui respirait le mâle à l'état brut sous des traits fins et délicats. C'était un mélange qui l'avait toujours interpellé. Cependant elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement :  
« En combat singulier Seph, je te prends quand tu veux, tu ne m'impressionnes guère malgré tout, tu le sais !  
\- Mais je voudrais que tu me prennes là, maintenant, et dans un duel qui n'aurait rien de mortel Syla ... au contraire ... » dit-il la voix terriblement suave.  
Comment expliquer sereinement et en toute logique que sa relation avec Genesis avait presque coulée de source, et que là tout semblait plus compliqué ? Puis elle comprit. Elle prit sur elle et venant encadrer son visage de ses mains de façon très tendre, elle avoua :  
« J'ai tellement désiré cet instant Seph ... tellement imaginé, souhaité ... qu'à présent qu'il devient réel je ne sais plus du tout comment faire ou réagir. J'ai si peur de ... de pas être à la hauteur ... de ... »  
Mais un autre baiser la coupa dans son élan, il voulait couper son flot de paroles qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il savait qu'elle ne donnerait pas tout la première fois, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste être là pour elle, avec elle, réchauffer son corps et son âme transis. Faire un don de soi comme jamais il ne l'avait envisagé avec quelqu'un d'autre que Genesis. Il laissa ses lèvres parcourir sa peau, baiser par baiser, doux, calculé, enivrant. Quand il atteignit sa gorge et sa nuque, le courant électrique qui traversa le corps de la jeune-femme la fit haleter Elle sut qu'elle était « perdue ». Tout en elle semblait se liquéfier sous ses attentions. Elle savait que ses raideurs, ses angoisses, venaient du fait qu'elle voulait avoir le contrôle en tout. Et puis, les « on dit » ont la vie tenace, elle se souvenait par bribes dans son brouillard de pensées, les quelques phrases de Clarisse le concernant. Il vint enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou et d'une voix rauque, il fit comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées:  
« Aie confiance ... »  
Elle déglutit avec effort, puis pensa :  
 _« Au diable tout ceci ! Clarisse est morte, les gens sont idiots ! Et si je dois mourir, au moins j'aurai pu partager cela ! »_  
Son côté de prédateur, si naturel chez lui, était quasi présent dans toutes ses étreintes. Quelque chose de fort, d'un peu rude, qui tranchait avec ce qu'elle connaissait avec Genesis. Elle s'aperçut que secrètement, cette poigne, cette façon de la tenir, l'excitait véritablement. C'était un petit jeu de domination, et dans ses bras, elle était prête à se damner. Il la sentit se détendre d'un seul coup, jubilant au passage d'avoir gagné la partie, et l'allongeant sur le matelas il entreprit de faire vibrer chaque parcelle de son corps. Il laissa courir ses doigts le long de sa peau fine, sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le galbe de ses seins. Il aima voir ses dernier se durcir de plaisir, érigeant fièrement le désir qui s'insinuait dans le corps de la femme qu'il avait peut-être le plus désiré posséder. Il adora sentir son pouls s'accélérer, sa peau frissonner sous ses caresses. Il voulait la faire chavirer au point qu'elle soit en demande, il s'y appliqua si bien que c'est elle en effet qui lui donna le signal. Elle l'agrippa férocement, plantant ses ongles dans son dos de façon possessive, et les yeux de chat de Sephiroth étincelèrent de gourmandise. Il étouffa son râle délicieux entre ses lèvres alors qu'il glissait en elle, son âme entière chantant littéralement sous cette union. Il y eu comme un vague cri de victoire quelque part au travers de son esprit, un murmure qui revenait souvent s'offrir sa tête et qui était devenu familier. Le fait que cette petite voix chante son enthousiasme avec autant de vigueur, il sut que ce qu'il faisait maintenant, était la plus inestimable des décisions qui soient. Le ballet de soupirs et de gémissements qui s'ensuivit fut d'une mélodie sans pareille pour lui, motivant de manière ardente, chaque mouvement de ses reins. Jamais expression de plaisir ne l'avait à ce point galvanisé, à ce point empli de fierté. Les gestes timides de la jeune-femme cachaient maladroitement le feu qui couvait en elle, il le savait. Tôt ou tard il saurait y accéder, il n'était guère pressé. Il la sentait trembler par moment, possédée par un appétit qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir. Nombre de fois elle étrangla un feulement orgastique sur la peau fine de sa gorge, qui palpitait de jouissance.  
Syla se sentait si chamboulée qu'elle perdait la notion de tout, de tout sauf de l'homme qui la faisait sienne à présent. Elle se délecta de la douceur de ses cheveux, elle s'empressa d'empoigner sa parure d'argent, assouvissant l'envie qui l'avait tant de fois démangé. Sa peau ferme et musclée, sous ses doigts, glissait comme le plus doux des velours. Elle avait été un félin pendant de longues semaines, mais dans ces délicieuses minutes, le corps musculeux de Sephiroth se fondait à merveille dans cette image. Un corps fin, racé, fatalement désirable. Il avait une odeur enivrante, et elle ne sentait plus que lui. Elle accrocha ses lèvres à sa gorge masculine et poussa un autre gémissement rauque de délices. C'est alors que tout à leur plaisir commun, il la sentit se raidir sous lui, son bas-ventre émettant des soubresauts caractéristiques. Il l'embrassa presque sauvagement, leur orgasme se perdit dans les airs enjoués de la fête qui battait son plein à l'extérieur. Il plongea en elle, déposant par d'onctueuses éclaboussures ses honneurs les plus intimes, qu'il n'avait jamais accordé à aucune femme. Il sentit ses ongles retenir sa peau comme des serres sur une proie, et cela lui procura un frisson glacé le long du dos, accentuant le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il enserra sa nuque avec poigne, lui extirpant un soupir de ravissement, et elle riva son regard dans le sien. Essoufflés, ravis, ils restèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, ils n'eurent besoin d'aucune parole. Elle sourit presque bêtement, voir timidement, et Sephiroth crut que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Elle avait une réaction tellement différente de ses conquêtes passées. Il n'avait jamais rien lu d'autre chez elles qu'une satisfaction orgueilleuse, une victoire égocentrique. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main ferme et aimante, et s'allongeant près d'elle dans l'espace exiguë de son lit, il soupira :  
« Tu es si belle ... surtout dans un instant comme celui-ci ... »  
Elle baissa le regard, gênée, et machinalement elle porta la main à sa cicatrice. Il la lui prit, et lui embrassant les phalanges il répéta :  
« Tu es belle ... je ne veux rien savoir de plus tu entends ?! »  
Elle hocha la tête dans un mutisme langoureux, et vint se pelotonner contre lui. Comme il était plus grand, elle avait sa tête collée sur son torse, et elle entendit son cœur revenir à un battement régulier. L'odeur de sa peau si grisante emplissant tout l'espace … toute sa vie. Elle pleura faiblement et Sephiroth la serra contre lui. Il demanda tendrement :  
« Ça ne va pas ? »  
Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, il lui fallut tout l'effort du monde pour dire juste ces quelques mots :  
« Au contraire ... je suis heureuse ... comme je ne l'ai jamais été Seph ... merci ... »  
Les yeux de chat du général s'arrondirent de surprise à cette annonce, et la serrant d'avantage contre lui il murmura :  
« Je tiens tellement à toi ... »  
Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, se reposant dans cet espace confiné mais qui lui procurait tant de protection. Elle s'octroya le droit de goûter à ce bonheur incommensurable, ce fantasme poignant qui acceptait de se donner à elle. Il la laissa s'endormir un peu, veillant sur son sommeil comme un véritable ange gardien, puis il la sortit de ses songes presque une demi-heure plus tard. Il fallait rejoindre Genesis avant qu'il ne s'inquiète. Lorsque Bugenhagen les vit reparaître, côtes à côtes, et Syla dans sa forme humaine qui plus est, il sut que le général du SOLDAT, avait bien plus de sentiments à revendre qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Genesis afficha une tête de dix pieds de long entre incompréhension et bonheur. Il les rejoignit, et sans un mot, il serra la jeune-femme dans ses bras, sous les mines déconfites de ses soupirantes. Il plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou et murmura :  
« Je suis si heureux de te revoir ... »  
La rancœur qu'elle avait contre lui sembla se dissoudre alors que ses bras la serraient avec intensité et amour. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, et son corps. Sephiroth avait bousculé pas mal de choses. Encore sur son petit nuage, elle aurait pu donner son amour au monde entier. Le temps des discussions viendrait quand il le faudrait, ou ne viendrait pas, qu'importe. Elle était là, en vie, et entourée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été dans son existence. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'elle l'admette, elle l'aimait aussi passionnément ce bougre d'imbécile. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui en tenir rigueur éternellement. Ils étaient liés, quoi qu'il advienne.

.

* * *

.


	16. Jeux de Mains

**.Amandine505:** Oui oui je sais ce fût une attente trèèèèès longue, mais avant de me lapider sur place publique, tu sais très bien pour quelles raisons cette attente a eu lieu ^^ Je suis très contente que cette relation naissante, que dis-je, ce trio naissant, te plaise à ce point ! Je les aime mes tarés de service que veux-tu ! XD Rougir ? Toi ? Version tomate ? Je veux voir ça ! Mdr ... en plus j'arrive à te faire rougir en restant soft, si ça c'est pas du grand art ! (je ris toute seule sérieux ...). Je vais essayé d'être sage et de publier plus vite ... quand tu sais en plus que cette histoire a été écrite et finie depuis très longtemps, en fait, je n'ai aucune excuse ! ;) Aller bonne lecture ! A bientôt ! Kissouille la Grenouille !

.

* * *

.

Les rayons du soleil glissaient sur son corps étendu, dans une caresse lente et sensuelle. Elle était allongée sur les sièges, la tête reposée sur les cuisses de Sephiroth qui veillait à son sommeil. Elle était trop épuisée, et le ronronnement des moteurs de l'avion l'avait bercée progressivement. Genesis était dans un fauteuil en face, dans la partie de l'habitacle qui faisait comme un petit salon, et l'observait en silence. Les doigts de Sephiroth se baladaient dans sa chevelure noire, donnant des dessins abstraits alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux de chat fixés sur les immensités azurées. Des tapis de nuages défilaient sous eux, comme des troupeaux de moutons en grappes diaphanes.  
« Tu as fait comment Seph ?! »  
L'argenté sursauta presque à cette question qui trancha le silence d'un coup vif, et le regard un peu hagard il questionna :  
« Comment quoi ?  
\- Ça ! » fit Genesis en montrant Syla de ses deux mains paumes tendues vers le ciel.  
Sephiroth eut un éclat étrange dans ses yeux bleu-vert, et avec un sourire presque carnassier il répondit juste :  
« Je lui ai parlé ... »  
Genesis leva les yeux au ciel, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras en poussant un profond soupir. Ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer parfois ! Ses orbes aigue-marine se durcirent et il lança :  
« Si tu veux pas en parler ! Soit ! »  
Bon dieu qu'il pouvait être impulsif ! Sephiroth avait toujours adoré ça chez lui. Il eut un petit rire grave, un peu taquin, et il répondit:  
« Ne râle pas ... mais ce que je t'ai dit est vrai Gen, je lui ai juste parlé. Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur ... c'est tout. »  
Le visage de Genesis sembla se décomposer sous la surprise, et aiguisant son regard il insinua :  
« Tu as un cœur toi ? »  
Sephiroth faillit l'envoyer balader, mais quand il vit le superbe sourire goguenard qu'il lui jetait, il se ravisa.  
« Oui ... mais je ne le montre qu'à ceux qui en sont réellement digne ... »  
Son sourire en coin, étirant ses lèvres comme une apostrophe charmante, terrassa Genesis d'un coup, d'un seul. Il croisa ses jambes dans un mouvement calculé, et regardant par le hublot à sa droite, il lança désinvolte :  
« Si elle ne dormait pas, et si nous n'étions pas ici ... je te jure Seph que je t'aurais sauté dessus ... »  
Le bel argenté eut un autre petit rire, et Syla bougea faiblement contre lui en gémissant un peu. Il la fixa, veillant à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas à cause de lui, puis il dit à voix basse :  
« Tu auras le loisir de te rattraper plus tard mon ami ... »  
Les deux hommes la regardèrent pendant quelques secondes dans un silence presque sacral, puis Genesis fit avec un petit sourire :  
« Elle a l'air tellement inoffensif ...  
\- L'air seulement. Je vais t'avouer que, pendant les entraînements sous sa forme féline, j'ai eu un peu de mal. Avec le temps, elle nous surpassera Gen ... j'en suis certain.  
\- Je ne sais pas si cela m'enchante de le savoir. » Avoua Genesis un peu soucieux.  
Il nota le regard très tendre et protecteur que son ami offrait à la jeune-femme, et réalisant une chose il demanda :  
« Seph ? ... Vous avez fait plus que discuter hein ?!  
\- Est-ce si important ?  
\- Non. Mais ce genre de regard, tu ne l'as qu'en certaines occasions. J'ai ma réponse.  
\- Alors pourquoi me questionner en ce cas ? Incisa Sephiroth en braquant ses yeux de félins sur lui.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que venant de toi, de ta bouche, ce serait différent ... » fit Genesis en feignant un haussement d'épaules détaché.  
Sephiroth savait où il voulait en venir, il n'avait pas voulu en parler plus tôt à cause de tout un tas de paramètres, mais si il y tenait, il lui donnerait ce qu'il quémandait tant.  
« Oui nous avons eut une relation charnelle Gen ... à la suite de sa transformation. J'ai réalisé que le temps, à toi, elle ou moi, était compté. Que tôt ou tard la ShinRa nous tomberait dessus, que je risque de la perdre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors oui, j'ai passé le cap. Et si il y a bien une chose que je ne regrette pas dans ma vie c'est bien celle-là ... c'était ... je ne sais pas comment le dire ...  
-Particulier ... ? fit Genesis comprenant son ami.  
\- Oui ... pourtant, il n'y avait rien de SI particulier ...  
\- Ho si Seph ! Une différence notable ! Tu éprouves de grands sentiments pour elle, crois-moi, ça change la donne en matière de sexe ... » dit alors Genesis avec un radieux sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.  
Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant, et Genesis crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre quand il vit Sephiroth rougir faiblement. Oui bon, ce n'était qu'un léger rosissement, mais tout de même, c'était bien là ! Il faillit partir dans un rire incontrôlable, et il dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas succomber. Sephiroth vit ses yeux brillants de malice, et s'aperçut de son manège.  
« Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il légèrement agacé.  
\- Toi Seph ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je te verrais rougir je ne l'aurais pas cru !  
\- Je ne rougis pas !  
\- Si tu rougis !  
\- Ho c'est fini oui ?! Arrête où je te botte les fesses, même à cette altitude Gen !  
\- Ho ouiiii Sephiroth .. fais-moi mal ! » lança Genesis retenant avec peine le rire atroce qui lui démangeait les côtes, affichant un air totalement effronté comme à son habitude.  
Il se mordit la langue pour étouffer au mieux l'hilarité qui le dévorait. Sephitoth renifla presque dédaigneusement et il dit très placide :  
« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ...  
-Seph ... je suis réellement heureux de te connaître et de t'avoir à mes côtés, tu sais ... »  
Là il n'y avait plus rien de drôle, ni même de provocant, ses quelques mots étaient d'une douceur et d'une sincérité qui imposaient le respect. Sephiroth le toisa un instant, muet pour le coup. C'est alors que la voix de Syla perturba l'instant singulier d'un mutisme déroutant.  
« Quand vous aurez fini vos enfantillages et de vous allumez mutuellement, je pourrais peut-être continuer à dormir ? Non ?! »  
Ils plaquèrent leur regard sur elle, s'éveillant elle oscillait entre la mauvaise humeur et un plaisir indéniable. Elle s'étira voluptueusement, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et dans sa façon de se mouvoir, ils virent que le félin était encore là. Elle mettrait sûrement plusieurs jours avant de récupérer un comportement totalement humain. Elle se mit sur le dos, et les regardant tour à tour elle demanda :  
« Bon dites-moi mes Z'amours! C'est quand qu'on arrive ?!  
\- Mes Z'amours ?! Questionna crapuleusement Sephiroth, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à ce mot.  
\- Bah quoi ! C'est vrai ... non ?  
\- Tu es intenable tu le sais ! » S'exclama Genesis qui se remit à rire, écoulant ce qui le tenaillait depuis quelques minutes.  
Elle se redressa entièrement, et s'assit confortablement. Elle regarda le ciel et les nuages, les rayons faisant ressortir le bleu Mako sur ses iris sombres. Genesis remarqua qu'elle avait de légers reflets auburn dans la chevelure, et que son teint se paraît de nuances de miel fortement attirantes. Côtes à côtes, Sephiroth et elle formaient un contraste assez saisissant, à la limite du négatif. Elle avait l'air heureux, et il la trouva belle dans ces faisceaux lumineux, dans ce ciel qui semblait pour une fois les bénir.  
« Syla ? Demanda-t-il alors.  
\- Oui Gen ? Fit-elle en portant son attention sur lui.  
\- Je suis vraiment ravi que tu sois redevenue humaine ... la situation était trop insupportable pour moi. Me pardonneras-tu de t'avoir... » mais il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, à présent réellement conscient du mal qu'il avait pu lui faire.  
Sephiroth la sentit se raidir à ses côtés, et l'éclat dur qui habilla un instant son regard, le fit frissonner. Il savait, qu'en cet instant, elle détenait les clefs pour leur devenir relationnel à tous trois. Elle serra les poings sur ses genoux, et riva son regard sur la moquette beige qui habillait le sol de l'habitacle. La vile piqûre de sa souffrance revint la chatouiller durement, et elle dit, la voix un peu hésitante :  
« Je ... je ne sais pas Gen. Je comprends tes motivations ... mais moi qui ai toujours été ouverte, disponible, aimante au possible ! Tu m'as évincé comme si j'avais été la pire des choses sur cette terre. Tu m'as fui, tu m'as abandonné ... Tu n'as pas idée de la déchirure qui m'a détruite intérieurement. C'était atroce, encore plus insupportable du fait que je n'avais plus aucun moyens humains de te le faire ressentir. Et puis ... je vous ai vu tous les deux ... si proches, si tendres ... j'ai .. » Sa voix se brisa un instant.

Elle inspira un grand coup, et n'osant affronter leur regard elle continua la voix rauque.

«Je me suis sentie inutile ... inexistante ! »  
Son ton sec avait quelque chose de percutant. Genesis se mordit la lèvre inférieure un bref instant, il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, autre que le sien, purement égoïste en fin de compte. Il se leva et vint s'accroupir devant elle. Elle le regarda enfin bien en face, et alors qu'elle se sentait presque stupide, il lui prit le visage dans les mains, de la même façon que quand il l'avait embrassé la première fois, et venant effleurer ses lèvres des siennes il chuchota :  
« Je suis vraiment désolé Syl ... vraiment ... »  
Elle prit son poignet avec sa main droite, et les larmes aux yeux elle fit :  
« Et moi je te remercie ... »  
Voyant son expression au-delà du perplexe elle sourit faiblement et ajouta :  
« Tu as défié la ShinRa à toi tout seul pour venir me sauver ... tu m'as délivrée de leur folie ... de leur barbarie ...  
\- Je n'étais pas vraiment tout seul tu sais ... » il coula un regard entendu à Sephiroth, qui regardait la scène avec une certaine gourmandise, et Syla ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, comprenant le coup de main du Général. De douces larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux, et elle se leva en tirant lentement Genesis. Il se laissa docilement faire alors qu'elle l'asseyait à sa place, et regardant les deux hommes côtes à côtes elle fut très émue, trop pour faire autre chose que ce qu'elle fit. Elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux se Genesis, et basculant en arrière elle se retrouva allongée sur leur cuisses à tous deux. Les deux hommes entendirent un son étrange, roucoulant, et totalement inhumain. Toute à son amour pour eux, Syla ronronnait comme un gros chat, et ses yeux brillants de Mako parurent étinceler de bonheur.

.

* * *

.

L'avion les déposa en fin d'après-midi, et la montagne se paraît déjà de teintes crépusculaires. Genesis portait Syla pour que ses pieds nus ne touchent pas la neige, et tandis qu'ils entraient, il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Syla fila dans la salle de bains pour enfin prendre la douche dont elle rêvait tant, s'apercevant au passage, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à se mettre. Il y avait trois peignoirs accrochés à une patère, un noir, un blanc et un bordeaux. Elle enfila le noir, se doutant à qui il appartenait, puis descendant les escaliers elle les vit. Sephiroth sur le canapé en train d'aiguiser Masamune, alors que Genesis s'attelait apparemment à faire le repas du soir. Un fond sonore s'élevait dans des notes très « jazz », ce qui lui rappela la soirée où elle avait rencontré Sephiroth dans ce bar perdu dans Midgar. Elle eut un sourire d'attendrissement, et Sephiroth leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'une des marches en bois craquait sous son poids. La vue de son corps certainement nu sous ce simple morceau de tissu épais, lui rappela les doux instants partagés la veille. Il nota le choix de son peignoir et eut un sourire vainqueur. Il serra la garde de Masamune, tandis qu'elle percevait son regard troublé.  
« On dirait presque le tableau idyllique d'une charmante petite famille ... ! » lança-t-elle en venant vers Genesis, tout à se qu'il faisait.  
Il leva ses yeux aigue-marine vers elle, et tout comme Sephiroth il nota le détail enivrant qui l'émoustilla un instant.  
« Une famille un peu particulière alors .. fit-il en venant l'embrasser sur la joue.  
\- Oui mais ô combien plus intéressante ! » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un radieux sourire.  
Elle capta le regard de Sephiroth qui les observait de sa place, et elle lui tira la langue de façon effrontée. Puis elle vint devant le feu, marchant de façon souple et féline, et s'asseyant sur le tapis, elle mira l'âtre en silence. Soudain elle déclara, hypnotisée par le feu, et semblant penser tout haut :  
« Remarque ... nous trois contre le reste du monde, cela me semble si ... alléchant et plaisant. »  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris, mais totalement en accord avec elle. Cela donnait même une autre dimension à leur relation. Sephiroth se leva et alla déposer Masamune dans sa chambre avec déférence. Il revint sur le canapé et observa Syla qui n'avait pas bougé, elle semblait en paix, ce qui était bien la première fois. Genesis râla un peu alors qu'il venait de rater quelque chose, et un bruit de casserole posée avec force et énervement retentit. Syla eut un petit rire et lança :  
« Un coup de main Gen ?!  
\- Non ! Ça va je vais y arriver ! » répondit-il presque sèchement, ce qui renforça le rire de la jeune-femme.  
Sephiroth était spectateur, et dans sa tête circulait tout un tas de pensées. A savoir la plus importante, que lui aussi se sentait en paix, heureux même. Dans ce chalet perdu dans la montagne, dévoré par la neige, un bon feu crépitant dans la cheminée, et les deux êtres qu'ils chérissaient le plus au monde qui se taquinaient gentiment. Il aurait voulu qu'Angeal soit là aussi, et tout aurait pu être parfait. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Genesis qui s'écria dans un geste vainqueur :  
« C'est prêt ! A table ! »  
Syla se leva dans un bond souple, et se mordant la lèvre inférieure elle vint à table en lançant gaiement :  
« J'ai une faim de loup ... ou plutôt … de lion ! »  
Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire face à son auto-dérision si naturelle. Le repas se passa tranquillement, Syla en totale spectatrice des conversations de Genesis et de Sephiroth qui se remémoraient certaines de leurs expériences de combat, ou autre. Une chose les liait en ces instants, leur goût commun de l'extrême. Syla l'avait noté, ils étaient peut-être différents dans leurs réactions, mais la passion du combat qui anime les vrais guerriers, était belle et bien là. Même Sephiroth sous ses airs détachés coutumiers, arborait un tout autre visage en ces instants. Elle les trouva craquants, désirables à souhait. L'alcool qu'ils avaient bu pendant le repas lui montait gentiment à la tête et la délassait lentement. Ôtant l'inhibition naturelle de ses envies. Elle se leva, et un peu perdue dans ses pensées, elle plongea peu à peu dans son esprit animal, ne faisant plus trop cas de ce qu'il se passait autours. La musique toujours présente lui donnait envie de bouger, mieux, de jouer, comme un félin le ferait. Décidément, sa part de chimère n'était jamais loin. Elle sauta gracieusement sur le sommet du canapé, et s'amusa à marcher sur le fil du dossier en cuir, puis se fut au tour de la table basse, des meubles à sa portée. Elle s'arrêta dans son exploration quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit de discussion dans la maison. Elle leva les yeux vers les deux hommes toujours à table, et se mit à rougir de façon incontrôlable. Elle descendit de son promontoire de bois dans un bond gracieux et silencieux, et bredouilla presque :  
« Je suis désolée ... je ... »  
Ils avaient un sourire amusé sur le visage, mais leur regard étaient chargés de tendresse. Elle vint vers eux et se mit à débarrasser la table en silence. Chacun faisait sa part ce qui était logique, et puis, cela lui permettait de reprendre un comportement humain à peu près normal. Elle fit la navette sans décocher un mot. Sephiroth et Genesis la laissèrent tranquille, se doutant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ils allèrent sur le canapé et continuèrent leur discussion devant un autre verre. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'était plantée dans un mutisme déroutant, et semblait avoir du mal à reprendre totalement le contrôle. L'alcool avait plus d'effet sur elle qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, et elle se demandait bien pour quelles raisons. Elle se laissa presque tomber sur le tapis, se plantant devant le feu, regardant ses mains dans l'angoisse de se voir encore changer. Genesis et Sephiroth qui l'observaient du coin de l'oeil, se posaient des questions muettes. Syla avait été bien toute la journée, mais il semblait que sa part de chimère était plus instable. Le fait d'avoir été aussi longtemps sous forme de félin avait-il à ce point changé son organisme ? Alors que la lueur des flammes jouaient sur sa peau, traçant des méandres hypnotiques, elle soupira longuement, et ses épaules semblèrent s'affaisser sous un poids invisible mais écrasant. Elle tourna la tête et regarda les deux SOLDATS sur le canapé derrière elle, et fit laconiquement :  
« Je vais bien .. enfin .. je crois ... ne faites pas attention ... Au pire si quelque chose m'arrivait c'est pas comme si on ne savait pas comment réagir. »  
Elle fit attention à leur proximité, en buvant et parlant innocemment, Genesis s'était rapproché de Sephiroth de façon presque prédatrice, mais son regard empli de convoitise se posait sur elle en cet instant. Elle en fut chamboulée et trop déstabilisée. Elle ne savait plus du tout comment réagir face à la situation. C'était si bizarre, si nouveau, si inhabituel. L'expérience, l'amitié et même cet amour étrange qui liait les deux hommes venaient tout juste de l'effleurer, de se montrer à elle. Comme si elle avait eu une révélation, et cette dernière la perturbait. Elle focalisa à nouveau son attention sur le feu incroyablement agréable tant sa chaleur était réconfortante, et l'oppression qui naissait dans sa poitrine la dérangeait de plus en plus. Elle se sentit d'un coup effroyablement triste, tant les conseils d'Angeal ou même Clarisse auraient été bienvenus. Elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton, et encercla ses jambes de ses bras. Enfouissant son visage contre ses genoux elle essaya de se calmer. La difficulté résidant à y arriver.  
Genesis et Sephiroth la fixaient en silence, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Ses changements d'humeur, son imprévisibilité, rendaient la situation plus complexe qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, pour eux du moins. Ils sentaient qu'elle était gênée, ce qui était logique en même temps, mais ils ne supportaient pas l'atmosphère qui en découlait, où seul un sentiment d'incertitude venait habiller leur trio particulier. Alors que Sephiroth allait dire quelque chose, elle se coucha sur le grand tapis de fourrure en leur tournant le dos. Ils virent ses mains pétrir la toison blanche de façon sensuelle, et un léger ronronnement s'extirpa de sa gorge. Vu la cadence régulière de sa respiration, elle devait être entre l'éveil et le sommeil.  
Syla avait ressenti le poids de la fatigue au fur et à mesure que la chaleur du feu s'était propagé en elle. Toute au bien-être qui avait intégré son corps, elle avait abandonné ses idées de réflexions ou autre questions existentielles. Elle savait depuis longtemps ce qui les liait tous les deux, si ça la gênait, il aurait fallu qu'elle y pense avant ! Elle savait également les sentiments qu'elle avait pour eux, les assumant totalement. Jamais elle ne voudrait les museler ou les enchaîner à quoi que ce soit, elle-même ne voulant pas se sentir tenue en laisse. Tout comme eux, elle savait qu'une épée de Damoclès lui pendait au-dessus de la tête, et que tout pouvait leur être enlevé d'un jour à l'autre. Devant ses pensées cornéliennes, elle avait abdiqué. Elle essayait de se laisser aller aux bienfaits de l'alcool, et cette fatigue qui semblait lui coller à la peau. Son esprit divagua lentement, ondoyant dans les volutes dorées de l'âtre en face d'elle. Les paupières à demi-closes, elle les entendit à peine parler et bouger derrière elle.  
Les deux hommes s'étaient regardés longuement, pensant la même chose au même moment. Genesis souffla doucement :  
« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit dans l'avion Seph ?  
\- Oui ...  
\- Et si ... ? »  
L'argenté le fixa de ses yeux de plus en plus verts sous l'intensité de ses émotions. Puis il regarda le corps allongé plongeant peu à peu dans le sommeil, un doute étrange l'assaillant tout d'un coup. Genesis était plus tête brûlée, plus impulsif, souvent il ne réfléchissait que peu sur l'instant, se laissant totalement dévorer par ses envies. Même si il était intelligent, il ne voyait pas sur le long terme, et se mettait rarement à la place des autres. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais il doutait du bienfait de la chose. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et il retint Genesis par le bras alors qu'il le voyait se couler lentement sur le tapis. Le rouquin braqua un regard presque impatient sur lui, et demanda agacé :  
« Quoi ?!  
\- Gen ... je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée ... elle n'est pas stable en ce moment et ..  
\- Ça te va bien de dire cela toi ! Tu as pu être avec elle la nuit dernière, ça fait des semaines que j'attends cela .. ! »  
Le léger étranglement qu'il perçut dans sa voix trahissait ses sentiments, et Sephiroth eut un pincement au cœur tant il était évident que son ami avait souffert, et souffrait encore de cette situation. Il soupira lourdement, et se levant il dit d'un ton qui se voulait ferme :  
« Je refuse ... pas maintenant ... pas ainsi...  
\- Tu es égoïste Seph !  
\- Moi ?! Attention Gen, n'éveille pas en moi ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais, tu sais où ça mènera. Je vais aller me coucher, je te laisse ... vous laisse ... » dit-il une boule dans la gorge alors qu'il posait les yeux sur le corps de Syla qui semblait totalement endormie à présent.  
Il partit d'un pas lourd, serrant le poing sous la frustration qui le minait, tandis qu'il atteignait le couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard sur la jeune-femme qui ressemblait à un agneau prête à se faire sacrifier. Cela l'irrita fortement. Il souffla un coup et finit de rejoindre sa chambre, essayant désespérément de calmer la jalousie qui commençait à le miner sérieusement. Il avait toujours été possessif, même si il ne l'avait jamais montré. Le peu qu'on lui avait réellement laissé dans sa vie, il avait appris à le défendre comme un trésor inestimable. Genesis pensait qu'il avait tout, peut-être à présent, mais l'écarlate avait tendance à oublier le manque cruel d'une famille dans sa jeunesse. Il n'avait évolué que dans les couloirs aseptisés de la ShinRa. Souvent il avait envié l'enfance de ses deux amis. Il passa ses habits de nuit, un grand pyjama noir et simple qui lui allait à ravir, et alors que les minutes s'écoulaient longuement, il se sentait de plus en plus irritable, de plus en plus nerveux. Non ! Il n'acceptait pas ! Il se releva dans des gestes secs et d'un pas décidé et presque rageur, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se rua dans le couloir.

.

* * *

.

Les volutes vertes revinrent tapisser son esprit lentement, son sommeil la conduisait encore une fois dans ce lieu étrange qui était l'éther des morts et des énergies. Elle se sentait si bien là, à chaque fois cela la calmait, la ressourçait. Puis elle fut rappelée, tirée en arrière, comme si des mains fermes la retenaient malgré elle. Quand elle commença à émerger de sa torpeur, elle sentit le souffle chaud de Genesis lui courir le long de la nuque, il l'appelait d'une voix suave et aimante. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif tant la sortie de son sommeil la faisait souffrir. Genesis se figea, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Il chercha son regard quelque peu inquiet, et quand elle ouvrit les paupières, la Mako dans ses yeux ondoyait dans des iris d'ambre à la pupille féline. Il fronça les sourcils, et il murmura :  
« Syla ? Tu vas bien ?... »  
Elle se sentit désorientée un instant, semblant déchirée en deux, entre le bien-être qui s'évaporait lentement, et son corps qui s'éveillait sous les sollicitations de l'homme à ses côtés. Elle grimaça faiblement, et demanda d'une petite voix, comme si elle reprenait seulement conscience :  
« Genesis ? »  
Il hésita un instant, réalisant ce que Sephiroth avait voulu lui dire, mais il ne pouvait lutter contre ce qui mettait sous tension tout son corps et son esprit. Le peignoir que Syla avait enfilé glissa lentement sur son épaule alors qu'elle essayait de se relever. Il n'y tint plus, il attrapa ce morceau de chair ainsi offert, tout en la rallongeant doucement. Elle sentit ses doigts parcourir son épiderme avec grâce et volupté, comme il en avait l'habitude. Cela lui remit en mémoire tous les doux instants partagés, toutes ses heures intimes et complices. Cependant, à présent, Sephiroth avait aussi dépassé certaines frontières, et cet état de fait semait la confusion dans son esprit. Cette situation bouleversait ses faibles acquis, remettant au-devant de ses pensées le bien et le mal. N'était-ce pas mal de convoiter deux hommes en même temps ? N'était-elle donc qu'un corps voué à s'offrir sans retenue à celui qui lui donnerait le plus de plaisirs ? Des larmes vinrent humidifier ses iris, tant elle n'arrivait plus à peser le pour et le contre, tant son coeur s'offrait aux deux hommes, et qui elle le savait, ne pourrait jamais choisir. Elle n'était pas très expérimentée, et une relation à plusieurs partenaires n'était pas commun. Elle se raidit tandis qu'elle pensait à son autre amant, qui ... qui était où au fait ? Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, et cherchant du regard l'argenté elle demanda dans un souffle :  
« Seph ? »  
Genesis fronça les sourcils, presque dérangé par cette demande. Il l'avait tellement désirée, tellement demandée pendant ces longues semaines, ces jours interminables où sa présence lui faisait défaut. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, de façon très possessive, et la voix brisée de sincérité il murmura :  
« Tu m'as tellement manqué Syla ... tellement ... Je devais partir, je le devais, mais cette séparation fut bien plus cruelle que tout ce que j'avais pu soupçonner ... Tu m'as dit m'aimer lors de cette nuit, tu te souviens ? »  
Elle hocha simplement la tête, son cœur tambourinant sous l'ardeur de ses aveux. Il vint l'embrasser et continua :  
« Tu ne sais pas comme la réciproque est vrai Syla ... tu n'as pas idée. ... »  
Elle ne sut quoi dire, tout en lui criait tellement de sentiments forts et passionnés, que son feu semblait consumer même ses pensées.  
« Je sais que tes sentiments vont aussi pour l'homme au premier, Genesis ...  
\- Oui ... mais ils diffèrent sur certains points. Je vous aime tous les deux, est-ce si étrange ? Est-ce que cette situation te semble si peu naturelle ? »  
Elle secoua la tête faiblement, et tout son derme frissonna sous la main qui défaisait son peignoir lentement, faisant glisser les pans de tissus sur sa peau nue. Il bascula sur elle, l'emprisonnant de tout son corps aimant, et l'embrassant dans le cou il chuchota :  
« Je te veux à mes côtés aussi longtemps que la Déesse me le permet ... et je ne veux pas regretter un seul instant perdu ... »  
Comment ne pas fondre sous ces paroles si intenses, portée par une voix qui ne pouvait trahir tant les vibrations pénétraient tout. Elle cessa alors de penser. Elle se laissa aller au plaisir électrisant qu'il faisait naître en elle. Il la connaissait bien à présent, et loin des jeux presque fraternels qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, maintenant les émotions étaient bien plus ardentes, plus ancrées. Il la dévêtit totalement, et elle l'aida à son tour. Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur l'aile d'ébène qu'il déplia lentement dans un soupir sous l'un de ses baiser. Les plumes glissaient de façon aérienne et douce, le duvet avait une texture si particulière, que ça en demeurait presque irréel. Elle se perdit quelques secondes dans les reflets métalliques qui jouaient sur les rémiges obscures. Un arc-en-ciel magique sur un ciel d'encre. Elle passa une main tendre dans sa chevelure flamboyante, et avec un petit rire espiègle elle fit :  
« Tu devrais te couper les cheveux Gen ... ils sont trop longs là ...  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ma nouvelle coupe quelque peu négligée, style bad boy ou star du rock ? lança-t-il taquin  
\- Non ... je te préfère avec les cheveux plus courts, comme quand on s'est connu ... »  
Elle étouffa un gémissement de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs, passant sa bouche sur chaque recoin de sa gorge, de son cou et de la naissance de ses épaules, de ses seins. Il alimentait chez elle un feu qui commençait à couler à flot, éveillant ses instincts les plus primaires tandis que son odeur saturait l'espace. Soudain Genesis entendit le bruit de l'escalier derrière eux, et il tourna la tête faiblement. Le simple éclat argenté qui se dévoila à la lueur du feu lui donna la réponse. Il se doutait que Sephiroth ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. C'était une question de temps, une simple question de temps, il le connaissait trop.  
Dire ce que la vision des deux corps enlacés provoqua chez lui serait impossible à décrire. Le maelström qui s'éveilla, lui d'ordinaire si froid et distant, souleva son humanité enfouie, plus que n'importe quelle autre chose. D'abord saisi, tiraillé entre l'envie, la jalousie, et en même temps, le plaisir de les voir si proches. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

Genesis fut très habile, comme à son habitude, il plaça Syla dos à l'escalier, l'asseyant tendrement, alors qu'il s'évertuait à dessiner les courbes de son dos et de ses épaules avec ses lèvres. Il glissa sa bouche jusque sur sa chute de reins, elle bascula la tête en arrière, faisant glisser sa chevelure d'ébène le long de son dos dans un geste terriblement sensuel, et le frisson qu'elle eut le fit sourire. Elle était plus que réceptive à chacune de ses attentions. Quand Sephiroth fut tout près, il lui lança un regard entendu et Genesis vint poser ses paumes sur les yeux de la jeune-femme en lui embrassant la nuque. Privée de son sens visuel, elle en fut bien plus à l'écoute de son corps, ce qui exacerba chaque effleurement de l'écarlate, poussant son plaisir à l'extrême. L'exploration sensuelle de ses lèvres sur sa nuque, lui fit pousser un soupir hératique, balayant la contenance qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de conserver. Puis elle sentit une autre présence. Elle l'entendait, la humait comme un doux parfum. Avant qu'elle ne se dégage de l'emprise de Genesis, elle sentit les lèvres de Sephiroth se joindre à celles qui l'embrasaient déjà. D'abord surprise, voir même carrément choquée, elle ouvrit les yeux et se délivra un peu de leurs contacts. Elle tourna la tête, et plongea dans les yeux verts de Sephiroth, qui la dévorait littéralement du regard. La faim indescriptible qu'elle lut en lui l'effraya légèrement, elle eut d'ailleurs un mouvement de recul, mais le corps de Genesis derrière elle lui empêchait tous dégagements. Un instant de panique, bref mais puissant, s'empara d'elle, et la main de Sephiroth lui attrapa la nuque, comme il l'avait fait dans sa chambre. Il vint coller sa bouche près de son oreille, et très tendrement il souffla :  
« Aie confiance Syla ... je t'en prie ... »  
De toutes façons, son esprit succomba bien vite sous ce ballet à quatre mains qui mettait tous ses sens en ébullition. Chaque caresse, chaque frôlement, lui électrisait le corps et l'âme. Elle était recouverte d'un raz-de-marée d'attouchements plus légers encore que des plumes, chaque pensée fut absolument noyée sous leurs doigts virtuoses. La chaleur qui la mordait de la tête aux pieds ne cessait de croître, et bientôt elle n'eut plus assez de raison sous les caresses expertes de ses deux amants. La longue chevelure de Sephiroth recouvrait son corps par endroit, comme l'étreinte d'un drap de satin, les filigranes d'argent balayant l'espace comme un duvet ardent, mordant son derme dans un baiser unique.  
Ce qui les liait à présent allait au-delà de toutes conventions, de toutes logiques, ils n'étaient plus que les héros d'un amour écrit depuis longtemps. Il n'y eut plus de différence de corps, de peaux, d'âmes, pendant que tout s'échangeait, se liait, se fondait. Les deux amis se régalaient purement et simplement de la faire aller de nirvana en nirvana, de lui apprendre, de lui faire découvrir. D'explorer tout ce qu'elle était à deux, complices et amants, tout en respectant ses limites, ses craintes les plus intimes. Instants de purs bonheurs mélangés à de la folie, d'une passion irraisonnée. Enfin ils pouvaient être libres, totalement libres ... libres de partager ce qui les unissait, de le vivre et de le vibrer. Genesis avait la tendresse, Sephiroth la force, et Syla, la douceur dans l'acceptation, dans la soumission presque par moments, quand elle accueillait leurs attentions les plus voluptueuses. Cependant ses côtés félins, de plus en plus présents, de plus en plus cuisants, labouraient leur chairs sous de tendres griffures et morsures. Ils inversèrent les rôles, les dons, l'érotisme à son paroxysme, tant et si bien qu'au final, tout était égal ...tout était parfait.  
La jeune-femme ne soupçonnait pas que telle chose puisse exister, qu'une telle communion à trois pouvait se faire. Leur dualité jouant ouvertement en sa faveur tant il voulait l'un comme l'autre, exceller dans les jouissances qu'ils pouvaient lui procurer. Elle repensa avec nostalgie aux récits de Clarisse, ce qui esquissa un léger sourire sur son visage dévoré de plaisir. Son esprit totalement asphyxié elle n'était plus qu'une carnation soumise à un cruel festin, où le menu serait volupté et concupiscence. Elle n'était qu'ardeur, sensualité, féminité, enfin ...  
Elle s'écroula après un ultime orgasme qui la faucha littéralement. Elle fut serrée dans leurs bras comme jamais, comme si ils voulaient s'imprimer en elle. L'impression de vide qui la tenaillait si vivement tous les jours de sa vie, était à présent terrassée, comblée, ce néant tyrannique n'existait plus. Et malgré tout, se fut le regard de Sephiroth qui retint le plus son attention. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu briller avec autant d'intensité.  
Ce dernier avait été de surprise en surprise, de déroutement en déroutement. Elle était si différente cette nuit, tout en étant si semblable. Enfin elle se libérait des chaînes invisibles qui avaient atrophié sa féminité au fil des ans, et surtout l'année passée, alors que le SOLDAT lui avait tout pris. Il avait soupçonné son côté félin, prédateur et dominateur, dès la première nuit, et là il s'éveillait. Il savait qu'elle serait bien plus avec le temps, mais ce partage était déjà immense. L'amour qui lui portait, avait décuplé ses sens, ses usufruits. Et le fait d'avoir les deux sous sa coupe souveraine en cette soirée, le comblait d'un bonheur sans égal. Seule ombre au tableau, il s'aperçut que même si ce triolisme était magique, il l'aurait voulu pour lui tout seul. La petite voix dans sa tête ne cessant de lui répéter qu'elle était faite pour lui, et rien que pour lui. Quand elle posa sa tête contre son torse, totalement repue, il crut que son cœur allait défaillir. Il la serra de façon impérieuse, sous les yeux brillants de Genesis, et Sephiroth sut que son ami était ému comme jamais il ne l'avait encore été.  
Le bel écarlate observait Syla comme si il avait eut un joyau inestimable comme point de mire. Malgré toutes ses expériences, ses soirées de débauches, ses nuits de perte même, il n'avait connu telle ivresse. Il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Ils étaient si unis, qu'il semblait que tout ce qui venait de se dérouler était dans la logique des choses. Il avait enfin goûté au fantasme qui lui tenait tant à cœur depuis des mois, et cela n'avait pas de description possible, tant la satisfaction qui en découlait été fabuleuse. Il s'allongea aux côtés de Syla, et elle se lova entre eux. Elle soupira longuement, et un léger ronronnement s'éleva dans la quasi pénombre, elle dit alors presque dans un chuchotement :  
« Oui ... nous trois contre le reste du monde ... quoi de plus parfait ... »  
Les deux hommes la regardèrent alors, et chacun put lire chez l'autre ce qui les animait en cet instant. Ils pensaient avoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, scellés leurs destins.  
Les braises rougeoyantes ne donnaient plus qu'une faible lueur carmin dans la pièce, et leurs yeux imprégnés de Mako donnaient un ballet de lueurs fascinant. Syla gémit de contentement alors que Genesis la prenait dans ses bras en se collant à son dos, la serrant avec une ardeur incroyable. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Sephiroth, qui referma sur eux un bras protecteur. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, tendrement enlacés. Ils furent réveillés par le froid de la nuit. A moitié ensommeillés, ils regagnèrent une seule et même chambre, et finirent de dormir ensemble jusqu'à l'aube nouvelle.

.

* * *

.

Syla ouvrit les yeux lentement, un peu perdue le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et elle trouva Genesis endormi à sa gauche. Il avait l'air si serein, si heureux dans son sommeil, un sourire indélébile habillait son visage. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, dégageant les mèches qui balayaient son front, et avec tendresse, elle le lui embrassa. Elle regarda les dessins abstraits qui commençaient à s'étaler sur son corps, lui donnant un pincement au cœur cruel, et elle n'en ressentit qu'un plus grand amour à son égard. Amour qui différait de celui qui la liait à Sephiroth. Encore chamboulée par son expérience de la veille, elle ne prit pas de suite conscience que le Général n'était plus là. C'est quand elle posa son bras droit sur le matelas vide, qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle se redressa lentement, essayant de discipliner sa tignasse brune partiellement emmêlée, puis sans faire de bruit elle s'extirpa du lit. Elle nota qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Sephiroth. Masamune trônait fièrement près de la porte, sur un support ouvragé dans du bois noir, qui était de toute beauté. Elle toucha délicatement la garde, et laissa son index suivre le fil de la lame, puis elle repensa à sa cicatrice. Sephiroth la regardait faire de sa salle de bain privée, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Elle portait une chemise trop grande pour elle, qui laissait une épaule nue, il la lui avait prêté quand ils étaient venus se coucher. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et il la trouva totalement craquante dedans. C'était un mélange de féminité très sensuelle, et d'innocence presque enfantine. Elle vit son ombre bouger dans la salle d'eau, elle le fixa puis sourit timidement. Elle ne savait que dire ou que faire très honnêtement, mais elle n'allait pas rester plantée là bêtement, de plus, elle avait très envie de le rejoindre. Son contact lui manquait déjà. Elle vint vers lui lentement, ses pieds appréciant la chaleur du parquet, accueillante comme un baiser, puis passant le seuil de la porte, elle vit la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur les flancs de montagnes enneigées au loin. Elles se paraient de saumon, de rose et d'orange, les arbres se dressant comme des statues d'onyx. Les stores étaient totalement remontés, pour dégager ainsi cette vue teintée de magnificence. Elle vint se poster devant le verre transparent où de la buée vint se plaquer contre, alors qu'elle approchait son visage de la surface lisse. Elle demanda à voix basse :  
« Tu ne dors pas ?  
\- Apparemment ... » répondit-il taquin.  
Elle riva ses yeux sur lui, et faisant une petite moue elle rétorqua :  
« Tu sais ce que je veux dire Seph ...  
\- Oui ... »  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et c'est là qu'elle s'aperçut de sa tenue. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux à la fois surpris et tristes, puis demanda :  
« Tu .. tu t'en vas ? »  
Il lut aisément dans son regard la foule de questions silencieuses qui suivaient, et cela le peina. Avec des gestes très tendres, il vint se placer derrière elle pendant qu'elle rivait son attention à nouveau sur l'extérieur, et collant son nez dans sa chevelure rebelle, il soupira :  
« Je dois partir ...  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Tu sais que si je m'absente trop longtemps, la ShinRa risque de me tomber dessus. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que Tseng ne m'ait pas encore arrêté. Je dois vous protéger Genesis et toi ... ils peuvent remonter jusqu'à vous si ... »  
Elle se retourna vivement et lui posa un main sur la bouche. Elle comprenait, elle savait, pourtant la déchirure de ce départ était effroyable. Les yeux de chat de Sephiroth cillèrent un instant, il savait qu'elle ferait front, qu'elle était une guerrière tout comme eux deux, mais être guerrier, ne mettait pas à l'abri des sentiments et de leurs chamboulements. Il savait que le cœur de la jeune-femme devait crier au moins autant que le sien. Il lui caressa les cheveux lentement, regardant ses mèches désordonnées, et avec un léger sourire il fit :  
« On t'a un petit peu décoiffée il me semble ...  
\- Heu oui ... dans tous les sens du terme ... heum ... répondit-elle en rougissant terriblement et en posant son regard sur son torse, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Tu as été parfaite Syla ... tout était parfait ... tu es ... exactement comme je le pensais ... » avoua-t-il dans un souffle en lui relevant le menton.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son corps réclamait encore son contact, ses lèvres, sa chaleur, tout de lui. Elle braqua son regard dans le sien et sortit franchement :  
« J'ai envie de toi Seph ... »  
D'abord surpris, la commissure droite de ses lèvres fines s'étira dans un charmant sourire, et il répondit en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes :  
« Moi aussi ... et pour moi tout seul cette fois-ci ... »  
Elle eut un hoquet de surprise à cette phrase, comprenant peut-être seulement l'intensité de ses sentiments à son égard. Venant de lui, tout semblait si impensable. Lui qui était l'image même de l'être le plus inaccessible, le plus froid, le moins susceptible de ressentir quoi que ce soi. Il l'embrassa avec faim en la plaquant contre la fenêtre. La morsure froide du verre dans son dos la saisit, c'était aussi intense que la chaleur qu'il lui injecta dans l'organisme avec ce simple geste. Un léger gémissement rauque, ressemblant à un grognement sourd, sortit de sa gorge, et Sephiroth en frémit. Il se sépara d'elle néanmoins, tout en lui caressant la joue il murmura :  
« Tu prendras soin de Genesis d'accord ? Je crois que tu lui a retourné l'esprit hier soir, et je soupçonne le pauvre garçon de marcher à côté de ses pompes aujourd'hui ... »  
Elle eut un petit rire, et hochant la tête elle lui prit les mains et chuchota dans le creux de son oreille :  
« Reviens-nous vite ... reviens-MOI vite ...Seph ... »  
Il fut touché en plein cœur par ces quelques mots, ce qui fit vaciller un instants toutes ses résolutions. Elle venait de lui dire, de lui prouver, qu'il comptait pour elle au moins autant qu'elle pour lui. Il passa sa main gauche derrière sa nuque, et l'embrassant à nouveau il promit :  
« Le plus tôt possible ... je te le promets ... »  
Puis il se sépara d'elle, alla dans la chambre et prit Masamune. Il referma la porte sans bruit derrière lui, et elle ne put que revenir dans la pièce voisine, totalement déstabilisée. Elle ne savait plus que faire, où aller, se recoucher ou rester debout ? Se laisser aller à ses larmes ? Bref, elle avait l'impression de traîner sa carcasse humaine de manière gauche et maladroite. Etrangement, son état de félin lui manquait, au moins en étant un animale elle n'avait plus ce genre de considérations, tout était plus simple. C'est alors qu'elle pensait sortir et peut-être faire un peu de ménage ou autre, histoire de s'occuper, que la voix de Genesis s'éleva doucement.  
« Tu vas prendre froid si tu restes si peu vêtue avec ces températures. Tu viens ? »  
Elle se tourna vers lui, et elle le vit lever les draps de façon explicite. Malgré la pénombre, elle voyait son visage agréablement espiègle et taquin au réveil. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête, et frissonnant de froid, elle vint le rejoindre en sautillant presque comme une gerbille. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et elle fit :  
« Excuse j'ai les pieds tout gelés !  
\- Pas grave, viens là je vais te réchauffer ma chérie ... »  
Il avait toujours les mots pour la réconforter, il avait ce don. C'était naturel chez lui, et totalement charmant. Il la serra dans ses bras, et collant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne il dit :  
« Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir ... tout se passera bien ...  
\- Qui sait ... La dernière fois que l'un d'entre vous m'a quitté, tu as disparu, Angeal est mort et j'ai fini enfermée dans un caisson d'expérimentation ... » répondit-elle une boule dans la gorge.  
Il resserra son étreinte, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et essaya de retrouver le sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Le bruit sec de deux lames qui se percutent déchira l'espace comme le son d'un éclair.  
« Relève ta garde bon sang ! réprimanda Genesis qui tenait fermement Rapière. Ta défense est un vrai gruyère !  
\- Je t'ai dit Gen que je ne suis pas douée en escrime ! C'est pas un secret, tu as suivi mes entraînements tu sais que je n'ai pas ce talent !  
\- C'est pas une raison pour ne pas essayer ! » Lâcha-t-il en la repoussant brusquement.  
Elle fit un pas en arrière, totalement essoufflée. Genesis était un excellent combattant, il maniait l'épée avec grâce et force. Il s'était mis en tête de la faire progresser, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela soit une excellente idée. Elle le saurait si elle avait des prédispositions non ? Elle releva sa garde comme il lui avait appris, et il répéta pour la dixième fois peut-être :  
« Ton pied droit en arrière, sert-en pour t'équilibrer, mais aussi pour pousser ! C'est tout ton corps qui doit avancer, pas que ton bras ! Comment veux-tu prendre le dessus avec juste la force de ta main ?! C'est inconcevable ! La lame est le prolongement de ton bras, c'est pas compliqué ! »  
Elle serra les dents, et quand il porta l'estoque elle esquiva et réussit enfin en taper Rapière comme il le fallait. Elle faillit crier victoire, mais il était bien trop fort. Il fit glisser la sienne par-dessous et dans un mouvement de moulinet gracieux, planta le fil rouge de la lame sur la gorge de Syla. Elle déglutit avec effort, et il demanda, exaspéré :  
« Comment peux-tu avoir autant de facilité dans un combat en étant aussi peu douée en escrime ?  
\- Tu as déjà demandé à un oiseau pourquoi il savait voler toi ?! » rétorqua-t-elle mordante à souhait.  
Elle était épuisée, l'épée qu'il lui avait passé semblait peser des tonnes à présent, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre une bonne douche. Sephiroth était absent depuis des jours, et en son absence ils avaient décidés de ne pas rester inactifs. Genesis avait eu la «merveilleuse» idée de vouloir l'initier à son art. C'était peine perdue, décidément, elle ne se ferait jamais à ce type d'arme. Il semblait en colère, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui était en difficulté mais lui. A croire que seul le fait de réussir motivait réellement ses envies. Elle alla reposer l'épée sur le râtelier, et alors qu'elle prenait une serviette pour s'éponger le front il lui demanda :  
« Que fais-tu ?  
\- Ça ce voit non ? J'arrête pour aujourd'hui !  
\- Je ne crois pas ! Tu ne décides pas de la fin de MON cours !  
\- Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle réellement choquée par le ton employé.  
Genesis était étrange depuis le matin même, elle ne savait pas de quoi cela pouvait provenir, mais là il commençait sérieusement à l'irriter. Il braqua Rapière sur elle, et il déclara:  
« On ne sera pas toujours là pour toi Syla ... si il nous arrivait quelque chose, il faut que tu sois apte à te défendre !  
\- Mais je sais me défendre Gen ! J'ai pas besoin de tout savoir !  
\- Contre la ShinRa, plus tu en sauras mieux ça vaudra !  
\- La ShinRa ne me fait pas peur !  
\- Tu devrais avoir peur bon sang ! » hurla-t-il hors de lui.  
Elle sursauta, et aiguisant son regard elle grogna :  
« Baisse d'un ton Gen ... je vais pas supporter encore longtemps tes sautes d'humeur ! »  
C'est alors qu'il passa à l'attaque sans prévenir, la forçant à reculer, jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouva acculée contre un mur. Rapière se planta juste à côté de son visage, perforant le béton du sous-sol, et coupant au passage une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle sortit de ses gonds et hurla :  
« Non mais t'es pas bien ma parole !  
\- Défends-toi Syla !  
\- Gen ! Ce jeu va mal finir ! Arrête tes conneries ! » énonça-t-elle en faisant un pas de côté, et Rapière lui bloqua le passage dans une action si soudaine qu'elle ne la vit presque pas.  
Quelque chose dans le regard de Genesis la fit frissonner, il était très sérieux, trop sûrement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il était une chose de certaine, elle allait devoir employer la force si elle voulait se sortir de cette situation plus qu'étrange. Des perles de sueurs glissèrent sur ses tempes, et elle frissonna d'appréhension. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal bon sang ! Quand il bougea de nouveau, elle sentit une cuisante brûlure sur le bras droit, et regardant ce qui se passait, elle vit un fin filet rouge couler le long de son avant-bras. Du sang, SON sang. Elle braqua un regard noir sur lui, et vociféra :  
« T'es malade sérieux !  
\- Non! C'est toi qui me pousse à faire cela, tu ne te défends pas ! Tu veux une autre estafilade ?! Le visage peut-être ? Histoire d'équilibrer ...? »  
Elle resta sans voix devant la dureté de ses paroles. L'envie de pleurer fut vite balayé par la colère, et voyant réellement rouge elle cracha :  
« Ose, et je te jure de te descendre Gen ... »  
L'odeur du sang vint effleurer ses narines, alimentant son processus interne qui commençait à s'éveiller lentement sous la rage qui venait de lui tordre les boyaux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle allait lui rabattre le caquet, à cet insolent d'Ex Première Classe ! Il mit sa menace à exécution, et elle eut juste le temps de se baisser, en jurant un « Enfoiré ! » bien placé. Elle ne pourrait pas se défendre à mains nues face à son épée, et en prendre une serait la blessure assurée. Il voulait qu'elle se défende, alors soit. Elle laissa libre cours à sa colère, et la chose qu'elle avait tant redouté ces jours passés, arriva. Bien plus rapidement, et surtout bien moins douloureusement, elle réintégra son corps de félin, avec une seule chose en tête, dévorer le bel éphèbe qui l'avait menacé. Qu'importe qu'elle ne puisse plus redevenir humaine, qu'elle soit ainsi pour la vie, elle ne supporterait plus qu'il lui parle ainsi. Genesis resta saisi devant la métamorphose si rapide, et il allait dire quelque chose quand elle lui bondit dessus en rugissant. Gueule et griffes en avant, Genesis eut juste le temps de faire un mouvement de côté pour l'éviter. Mais la bête avait du ressort, et à peine eut-elle touché le sol qu'un autre bond la faisait s'élever dans les airs de façon agressive. Le corps souple se vrilla gracieusement dans l'espace, et il prit la masse musculeuse de plein fouet. Elle le plaqua violemment au sol, étira ses babines de façon menaçante, découvrant sa dentition impressionnante, alors que ses yeux jaunes semblaient fous. Elle maintenait Genesis par terre, les pattes avant ancrées sur ses épaules, et avant qu'il ne donne un coup de genou pour se dégager, elle planta ses griffes dans ses chairs tendres. Il eut l'impression que des épines chauffées à blanc lui perforaient les clavicules, il hurla de douleur en avouant :  
« Arrête ! Syla arrête ! Je ne voulais pas ! C'est Seph qui m'a dit de le faire ... Lâche-moi tu es en train de me broyer l'épaule ! »  
Elle ferma sa gueule puissante dans un bruit sec, et confuse, se retira, s'asseyant sur son arrière-train totalement perplexe. Sa queue souple, arborant une flammèche bleue, vint entourer ses pattes de façon délicate. Genesis étouffa des gémissements plaintifs alors que le sang commençait à tout tâcher, et il expliqua :  
« Je devais le faire, déclencher le processus, savoir comment cela se passait pour te donner le contrôle ... je ... je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi rapide ... aussi violent ... »  
Il se releva lentement, les bras presque ballants, Rapière pendant mollement au bout de sa main droite. Syla l'observait, déglutissant avec effort en voyant le carnage qu'elle avait fait sans même s'en rendre compte. Puis avec colère elle lança d'une voix rauque :  
« Tout ça pour ça ?! Tu as pris le risque de me condamner à cette forme pour ... ça ?! Une simple expérience ?! »  
Le désarrois qu'il perçut dans ce rugissement de lion, lui fit mal. Il accusa le coup et continua :  
« Il le fallait, on ne peut pas rester dans le doute. C'est trop dangereux Syla ... »  
L'état de Genesis semblait assez grave. Elle se leva et fit simplement :  
« Il faut te soigner Gen ...  
\- Pas la peine ... » dit-il alors laconiquement.  
Elle capta son regard mélancolique et triste, voyant son aile d'ébène se déplier légèrement elle comprit. Elle refoula les larmes qui vinrent lui inonder les yeux, réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait, et s'approchant de lui elle reprit :  
« Je vais m'en occuper ...  
\- Vraiment ? En faisant quoi ? Tu n'es pas humaine Syla ! »  
Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais cela lui fit très mal. Elle ne se démonterait pas pour autant .  
« Alors soit, je vais lécher tes blessures jusqu'à ce que ça arrête de saigner en ce cas ! ... » feula-t-elle en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière.  
Il eut un petit rictus cynique, et s'asseyant comme si il était à bout de forces il dit doucement :  
« Une vraie tête de mule ... dans le fond ... je crois que c'est ça qui nous a plu chez toi en premier à Angeal, Seph et moi ... »  
Le ton de sa voix alarma quelque peu la lionne noire, et s'approchant de lui, elle le toisa un instant, le détaillant assidûment. Sa pâleur l'inquiéta énormément. Il tendit une main fébrile vers elle, et elle enfouit son large mufle dedans en ronronnant. Il eut un tendre sourire, et grattant derrière son oreille droite il déclara :  
« Tu n'es qu'un gros chat en fin de compte ...  
\- Pfffffff ... » répondit-elle en étirant ses babines pour dévoiler ses immenses canines.  
C'est alors que Genesis s'allongea lentement, et Syla vit à sa respiration que ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle se pencha vers lui, ses yeux d'or emplis d'inquiétude et demanda :  
« Genesis ?  
\- Ça va ... je me sens juste un peu fatigué ... »  
Mais elle voyait bien qu'il freinait avec courage l'envie cuisante de gémir. Il avait mal, et ce par sa faute. Est-ce son inquiétude ? Son amour pour lui ? Son envie de devenir humaine ? Elle ne le sut pas de suite, mais elle se retrouva à genoux à ses côtés, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Il s'autorisa le droit de fermer les paupières et de se laisser aller, comme si il n'avait attendu que ça pour le faire. Elle passa son bras gauche sous son bras, et le soulevant elle l'aida à se relever. Le fait qu'elle ait des vertiges, et qu'accessoirement elle se retrouvait encore une fois dans le plus simple appareil, n'avait guère d'importance. Il s'appuya sur elle, et alors qu'elle l'amenait dans sa chambre elle dit :  
« Je vais m'occuper de toi Gen ... ne t'en fais pas ... »  
Il eut un petit rire penaud, et ses yeux aigue-marine devinrent des abîmes de tristesse.  
« Non ... il est trop tard Syla ... »  
Ses mots tranchèrent son âme, comme si on la déchiquetait. Elle secoua la tête, et fit :  
« Je refuse tu entends ... je refuse ! »  
Il resta muet face à la conviction brûlante qui habillait sa voix encore rauque sous l'effet de la transformation. Il la laissa l'allonger, le déshabiller. Elle soigna ses plaies, grimaçant sous le remord. Puis elle dit en pliant ses affaires :  
« Tu vas te reposer, je vais te faire un bonne infusion ... oui je sais c'est un truc de Grand-Mère mais ça marche et je ne veux pas de protestation !  
\- Je préfèrerai un verre Syla ...  
\- Et ma main dans ta figure ? Lança-t-elle à la fois mordante et avec humour.  
\- La tisane serait plus sage en effet ... répondit-il avec un charmant sourire.  
\- Tu vois que tu es d'accord ! » fit-elle en venant l'embrasser vite fait.  
Elle passa dans sa salle d'eau privée, enfila son peignoir écarlate, et descendant les escaliers en vitesse elle jeta dans le couloir :  
« Je fais vite ! »  
Il se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur son magnifique visage autrefois si vibrant, et dans un soupir douloureux il murmura :  
« Je ne sais ma tigresse ... si tu peux faire quelque chose contre la dégénérescence cellulaire ... »  
Frissonnant il resserra les draps autours de lui et essaya de se reposer un peu. Elle revint après dix minutes, plateau en main, mais elle s'aperçut qu'il dormait profondément. Elle déposa le tout sur la table de chevet, puis elle vit qu'il tremblait dans ses songes. Elle se glissa dans son lit, et se plaquant contre son dos, elle le serra tendrement, le réchauffant de son corps. Les spasmes passèrent lentement tandis que la température corporelle de Syla, un peu plus élevée que la normale, le calmait peu à peu. Il finit par se retourner, à moitié conscient, gémissant un peu, elle le laissa se lover contre elle affectueusement. L'enserrant dans ses bras, elle posa son menton sur ses cheveux roux, et elle murmura des mots très doux qui finirent par le faire sombrer totalement. Quand il trouva enfin un sommeil réparateur, elle se leva, et décida d'aller allumer un bon feu. Elle resta seule dans cet immense chalet, la neige cognant sur les carreaux sous le vent brutal qui soufflait avec rage. La blancheur immaculée lui rappela les cheveux argentés de Sephiroth, et dans un chuchotement douloureux elle pria presque :  
« Seph ... que j'aimerai que tu sois là avec nous ... reviens vite je t'en prie ... »  
Mais elle n'eut que le mugissement lugubre du vent pour toute réponse, et le frisson glacial qui lui mordit l'échine s'évertua à lui mâcher le cœur. Observant les flammes dans la cheminée elle prit la décision de s'entraîner seule à se transformer, à trouver le moyen de maîtriser ce qu'elle était. Elle y arriva si bien au bout de longues heures, qu'elle découvrit une chose étonnante. Exténuée, elle alla voir comment allait Genesis. Il dormait toujours, il semblait plongé dans un état de récupération intense, alors elle prit la décision de ne pas l'éveiller. Solitaire, elle alla s'étaler sur le canapé, une petite musique cool en fond, essayant d'oublier sa vie pour quelques instants. Ce qui fût, évidemment, peine perdue.

.

* * *

.


End file.
